Digimon & Pokemon: Mon Wars
by AnT
Summary: Discontinued for new version
1. Episode 1: It begins TODAY!

Me: AnT here. As you figured, I don't own Pokemon and Digimon. That right is for Nintendo, Game Freak, and Toei.

Terra: Let me guess: This is a Pokemon and Digimon crossover, huh?

Me: Right as always, Terra!

Terra: I love it when people say that! (blushing)

Me: Oh before I forget, the hero of Pokemon Gold and Silver is in this. I don't know his name so I'm gonna call him Hiro. And I'm gonna make him use the Pokemon I use in the game plus one I don't use. Oh and those of you anti Taiora, Daiyako, Takari, Jyoumi, Junato people, stay away from this fic, unless these couplings don't bother you that much. This will contain Daikari though. 

Terra: Yeah, more reviews right?

Me: Hey to me, reviews are like ratings. 

Max: Lets just get this over with! ROLL EM!!

Terra: That's movie talk. Not fic talk!

****

**Digimon**: Intelligent creatures that are taken from bits and bits of the internet or any similar source. These creatures are also created by dream energy, which is how they gathered all the matter to exist out side of a world they live called the Digital World. They have the ability to reconfigure them selves after they are destroyed, and the most amazing ability called Digivolution, which they change into stronger stages but it is reversible, and most of them may have different personalities, and power.

**Pokemon**: Creatures with elemental power. People use these beings as sport, to train, and battle other of monsters similar to them. They are also used as companions and pets. They have the DNA code to be allowed to be shrinking into electronic balls called poke-balls. They have the ability to evolve to stronger stages that is irreversible once with enough experience, and learn different physical or elemental attacks. Some have the ability to learn how to talk, but wastes more energy then learning fighting abilities. 

People who have heard of both these creatures from some other world either love or hate one or both. Some dream of them to co-exist. Some wish to see who would triumph over the other. These creatures have different and similar traits, but one thing is certain: They do not co-exist with each other, until today. 

**???: ?:?? PM**

A quite night dims over the land, filled with majestic creatures with awesome power. But at this time, it has been long after their time to sleep. Only those like circle shaped owls and walking grass-headed plants roamed the forest. If you were there, and you were just a distant closer to these creatures, all you can hear is their names, like it has always been their languages; their way of communication. They're…

 An earthquake has struck, as if the mother earth has begun yet another of her tempers. But this shake of the planet has caused the woodland monsters to awaken from their slumber. Although when it comes to earthquakes, these creatures wouldn't scamper away like a giant mutant monster was approaching. Because that's what it was. Along with this earthquake was a fog that clouded the dark forest. 

 "ROOOOAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

And within that dark fog, lies evil that now trampled and crushed any wooden life in its way. The small creatures cowered away from the rampaging beast as it made loud thundering sounds by every step it makes. The creature's shape to form from the smoky fog; though its appearance wasn't made from the shadows, this monster resembled as a large dinosaur with two horns.

 "TRI-HORN ATTACK!!!"

With a roaring cry, the monster charged its horns at a large rocky cliff, and crumbled it with a powerful force that caused an avalanche on some of the victim animals. 

 The little forest creatures passed by two large rhino monsters that almost resembled the dangerous beast ahead. To this land, these mighty creatures would be considered one of the largest and sturdy creatures, but compare to this monster that is approaching from the blue light, they are like children. Roaring with a monstrous cry, the two bipedal rhinos charged like bulls and rammed through the shadow beast, but their combined might wasn't enough to shove the monster to at least an inch.

 "You wanna-be Digimon dare toy with Triceramon?" the triceratops monster shouted. The dinosaur beast that calls itself Triceramon grabbed the two creatures like stuffed toys, and lifted them high over the rocky road. "You two hold no data! BEGONE!!!"

One by one, Triceramon tossed the reptile beast through the trees like pitching a fast ball. The giant monster grinned wickedly at the trail of dust that rises over the forest that the two failed warriors made. But then, the monster spotted something small at the corner of its eye. A tiny, circular creature with a circle on its belly, and a raccoon tail stares up to the giant with fear and panic in its eyes. 

 "Ooo….roadkill!" the monster sneered before it marched its way towards the defenseless animal.

It wasn't that the little thing had so much fear, that it was considered ice for the animal to freeze. It was because it had its tail trapped under a rock. As Triceramon approached the creature, the little thing felt its heart pounding so much, it was as if it was about to explode.

  "Did you know I like how blood squishes between my toe…GAAHHH!!!" suddenly a miracle happened. 

A giant mammoth monster came busting through the woods and crashed right into the dino monster. Right as the two creatures were engaged in a brawl, a small, humanoid gray creature came and freed the raccoon like animal.

 "Sentret!" it chirped with a panic appreciation.

 "Machop!" though the gray monster picked up the little animal and ran off to safety.

 "TRI HORN ATTACK!!!"

 "TUSK CRUSHER!!!"

Like bulls in a coral, the two monsters crashed their tusks and horns upon each other in a fury rage. Rocks crushed to rubble like crackers, and footprints storm and storm over the earth as they used all their might to triumph over the other in this wrestle brawl.

 "FREEZING BREATH!!!" But then the mammoth monster held its trunk up and blew white smog of sub-zero breeze at the triceratops mutant. 

 "GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

 Far from that battle, on top of a mountain where dark clouds reign around, a shrouded figure stood like death waiting for the moment to strike. The shadow being seemed to wear a cloak that flowed along the wind like they were from angels of death.  With its red eyes, the fiend can see a light show far into the dark forest, where the two beast battles. He narrowed his eyes when he heard that distant scream die. It would appear to him that scream did not fair so successfully.

 "Master…" hovering above the cloaked figure was another shadowed being, only this one was taller, and had a female figure that seemed to wore clothes that had ripped tails that waved like the one she called master. "It appears that a digital storm is finally hitting so."

Nodding, the dark being looked up at the dark clouds. Miles and miles away, the clouds looked as if it was keeping back raging lightning. 

"So it is."   Reaching back from his sleeves, he held, in his skinny fingers, an orb that surged a dark and purple aura. With a mighty toss, the cloaked fiend sends it up into the clouds. A giant blast of light erupted up in the black clouds. The shockwaves of it also showed computer lines that drove across the skies. 

After watching the show like fireworks, the evil being sounded a soft chuckle. "Come out, come out and play, DigiDestineds. Bwahahahah!!!!!"   

****

****

**                                                     *Digimon & Pokemon- Mon Wars***

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Change into digital champions_

_To save the Digital World_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Digivolve__ into Champion!_

_Armor Digivolve!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters!_

_Warp Digivolve!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Digivolve__ into Champion!_

_Digi__-Modify!_

_Change into digital champions_

_To save the Digital world_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the champions!_

_Digimon! Digital Monsters! _

_Digimon!_

Chapter 1- Red/Blue meets Gold/Silver

**Route 39: 10:35 AM/Clear skies**

It was a bright and beautiful day over the land of Johto. Flowers bloom, Pidgeys singing, and three young teens stroll down route 39 to the next town. To some people of this world, they may find these kids just regular people traveling across the land. But to those that know them, they are children of virtue that not only keep three annoying beings out of trouble, but had saved the world many times.  Ash, Misty, and Brock journeyed through the route to get to Olivine Town for Ash to get his 5th Johto badge; another step to enter the Johto League and become a true champion and master. As they walked on a tall, steep hill, Misty gave out her words of wisdom to inform her colleges that its time to notice the light of day:

"Brock, how much longer till we make it to the next town? My feet are killing me!"

The oldest one of the group, Brock, looked over at the map: "Well according to the map, we should be at Olivine City after about five miles." 

  "It better be. All I want is a nice hot bath for my aching feet, or I may keel all over!"

As they made it on top of the hill, they saw the town up the distance; a glorious town at that, which it looks like it was cleansed of filth and chaos. They could see a huge beach at the edge of the town, glistering with the light of the sun.

"Ah, there it is!" Brock said.

The boy with a league cap stepped forward with a smile on his face. "All right! We finally made, Pikachu!" 

"Pikachu!"

"Great, it has a beach!" Misty said. "I could sure use a rest after all we been through to get here. I mean, dealing with Team Rocket everyday can really …!"

"Hey, Brock, does this place have a gym?" Ash asked as he interrupted Misty.

Misty got irritated and then she pulled Ash's ear: "Don't you ever interrupt me again, Ketchum! Got it?"

 "OW!! OW!! QUIT IT!!"

Brock ignored them as he looked through the guidebook. "According to this, Olivine Town's gym leader uses Steel type Pokemon. That means you better get Cyndaquil pumped up if you want that badge, Ash!"

After Misty let go of him, Ash took out his pokeball, containing Cyndaquil. "CYNDAQUIL! I CHOOSE YOU!"

Ash threw the ball to release Cyndaquil. The little fire Pokemon cheered for being outside the pokeball.

 "Cyndaquil!" it chirped happily.

"I hope you're ready; because we're gonna do some serious training before we battle the next gym leader!" Ash said with determination that has always burned in his heart like the fire of a Charizard.

"CYNDA! CYNDA!" the Pokemon cheered as he hoped with the same joy and determination as his trainer.

Misty walked up to Ash and put her hand on his forehead. Ash blush a little as she does this. "You don't seem to have a fever!...Who are you, and what have you done with the real Ash?" 

"Very funny! It shouldn't be a surprise if I wanted to train before I battle this gym leader!"

Misty was gonna say something until someone spook up from behind.

"Hey I remember you guys!"

The trio turned around to find a familiar face. A tall girl around Brock's height, with pigtails, stood before them with a smile on her face. You can probably guess her favorite color on the first try on the count she has pink hair and pink clothes. It was one of the Johto gym leaders Ash beat not too long ago.

"Whitney! What are you doing here?" Ash asked in surprise as well as the others.

"Just walking around for some training, and to hang around with some friends of mine..!" Yes, the crew recognized this young lady as the gym leader of Goldenrod City. As much as a tough battler she is, the trio quickly labeled her as the girl with bad sense of directions. 

She stopped when Brock rushed up to her and grabbed her hands. "You don't have to be shy! It's because you wanted to see me, right?" he asked as he blushed like crazy.

Misty pulled him away from her by the ear as she said: "Wrong again, Romeo! Now stay down!"

"Ahh…If it isn't my greatest opponent that successfully defeated me!" a boy around Brock's age said as he stepped out of the bushes. He has blue hair, and what appears to be a kimono he is wearing. 

"What the…? Falkner?" Ash said in shock. He was beginning to expect more of these gym leaders to show up.

"It is good to meet you again, Ash. How's your journey going?" he asked. He is another gym leader, Falkner of Violet City. This young man had a love for bird Pokemon like Misty does with water Pokemon. He gave Charizard one of the toughest battles he ever had before the fire type trained at the Charific Valley. 

The boy still had a curious look on his face. "Great, but, why are you guys here?" 

"After you have defeated me, I decide to further my goal to be the greatest Flying Pokemon Master by doing some traveling and training, and also to hang with two of my friends here."

"Two? Where is the other one?" Misty asked.

Her question was answered when a boy came out of the bushes. He has a yellow and black cap worn backwards, red shirt with a white hood and wrist bands, yellow and black shorts, red and white sneakers, black hair, and he has a poke-gear on his left wrist. This child had almost the same smug as Ash, only his seem more like you can read a slight arrogance; but not as much as one Ash knew too well and sort of despise.

"Sorry for the wait, Whit!" he said. "But when nature calls, you know you have to answer!"

He then noticed some unfamiliar faces next to his friends. "I see we have some new faces in these here parts!" he said in a fake hillbilly accent.

"This is Hiro. Hiro these are Ash, Brock, and Misty, couple of friends of mine." Whitney introduced.

"Oh I'd seen you before!" Hiro said as he pointed to Ash. "You're the kid with the Charizard that didn't obey you in the Indigo League!" 

"WA! Let's…not bring that up!" Ash said as Misty giggled. "What's so funny?"

"N..Nothing!" Misty said as she tried to stop laughing.

"Look! That was a long time ago! Charizard and I are good friends now!"

"Yes. His Charizard defeated my Pidgeot in such brilliance by using its speed to Ash's advantage." Falkner said. "So how is your Charizard faring?" 

"I left him at Charific Valley to train there. I'm sure I'll see him again, soon."

 "Hmm....I hope so, cause I would like to have a rematch with your Charizard soon."

 "You bet!"

"So, Whitney, Why are you traveling with Hiro? He destroyed something like your bike like Ash did to mine?" Misty asked which got Ash annoyed.

"No. It's because…" Whitney said as she ran up to Hiro and kissed him on the cheek. "..He's my boyfriend!"

"YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" Brock screamed. "But he looks like Ash's age!"

(A/N: I had seen fan art pictures from Japanese Pokemon sites with these two as a couple. Perhaps it was from the Pokemon Adventures comic series that is probably continuing in Japan, or maybe another comic series based on Pokemon Gold and Silver.)

"Hey I'm only thirteen! What, you jealous I got me a hot wonderful girl?" Hiro asked as he put an arm around Whitney's neck.

"….yes. I'm seventeen [A/N: I don't really know how old he is. You tell me, people.] She's fifteen,[ A/N: Or her.] and you………lucky b@stard!" he said as he put his head down.

"Yeah, I know. I can see these two are for the same reason as us." Hiro said pointing to the blushing Ash and Misty.

"He's NOT my boyfriend! I'm only following him cause he still owes me a bike!" Misty yelled.

"Sure you are! Wink, wink!" Hiro said flexing his two fingers, which made Misty blush a deep red.

"Since we're here, how's about a three on three Pokemon battle, Hiro?" Ash asked as he recalled Cyndaquil that Hiro didn't notice. 

"My pleasure, Pallet dude!" he said as he cracked his knuckles.

________________________________

Chapter 2- A broken courage

**Odiba**** 10:35**** AM**

Taichi Kamiya, leader of the DigiDestined and the bearer of the crest of courage, lied on his bed with his face on the pillow as he cried. Even though MaloMyostismon has been defeated, he wasn't celebrating for that, because he lost the war of love. His best friend and his dream girl, Sora Takenouchi, the girl that always brightened his day whenever he was feeling down, was going out with his rival, Yamato Ishida. For years, Tai loved Sora, yet he was too afraid to tell her. And when he finally build up the courage to ask her out last Christmas, she said the words that crushed his heart:

_ "No, I wanna stay available incase if Matt is free afterwards."_

Tai had never been hurt like that, but he encouraged her to go see him, so she wouldn't see what she had done to Tai. Tai loved her so much, that he would rather see her happy even if it meant she couldn't be with him.

Later, Tai awoke when the phone rang. He picked up the phone after he stumbled off the bed and was greeted with a good friend of his, and a fellow DigiDestined.

**_ "Salutations, Tai!" _**the voice said on the phone.

"Oh hey, Izzy! What's up?" Tai said.

**_ "Nothing much. I'm just calling to inform you about the picnic all of the DigiDestined are having in the Digital World. Are feeling all right? You haven't been since…"_**

"Since Sora and Matt became official? Sure I'm fine!" Tai lied as he grinded his teeth. "Never been better!"

**_ "Actually, just incase you're interested, Sora broke up with Matt, senshuu!" _**(A/N: Japanese for 'last week')

"WHAT? She broke up with him? Why?" Tai asked.

**_ "I don't know. At least you can take this as an advantage and ask her out."_**

"Why? After the way she broke my heart, after all the times I saved her in the Digital World. If she choused Matt over me, after everything I did for her, then she doesn't fell the same way about me as I feel about her!"

**_ "Come on, Tai!"_**

"Forget it, Koushiro!"

**_ "~sigh~ All right, if you say so. Are you coming over to the picnic?"_**

"What else is there to do?"

**_"Excellent. Kari is already at the Digital World, so _****_Davis_****_ will come over to bring you there."_**

"All right, I'll see you there." Tai said as he hangs up the phone. He plummets down on the floor, staring at the fan with void eyes. With all that happened, with all that's out there he can't have, there's no reason he show the very face that was once the courageous leader. However, he hasn't seen his friends for a while so perhaps he'll go. Maybe Davis' antics of trying to flirt with his sister then failing at it will cheer him up. But still, there was Sora, the woman who was in the arms of Yamato, but now a free angel. But why should he take the opportunity when he already knows the answer? Why bother? 

 _"Why should I, if you don't love me as much as I love you, Sora?"_

_____________________________

Chapter3- Ash vs. Hiro

**Route 39: ****10:57 PM**

Moments later, Ash and Hiro stood in battle stance far from each other while Brock and Misty stood behind Ash and Whitney and Falkner stood behind Hiro. From what Misty gathered, it'll be like Ash vs. Ritchie all over again. She means they seem so like twins.

"This is a three on three Pokemon battle!" Brock yelled.

"There are no time limits!" Falkner yelled.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

**(Play Pokemon the first movie theme)**

As if nature decided to bring more of the mood, the wind blew by the trainers while they reached for their poke-balls. Hiro was the one to first draw out a pokeball and shouted as he threw it: "GO, BELLOSSOM!" A plant Pokemon that looks like some kind Hawaii dancer came out.

_I want to be the very best   
Like no one ever was___

"A Bellossom!" Ash said. "This will be quick when I CHOSE YOU! CYNDAQUIL!" Ash released Cyndaquil again, and as it came out, his flames already spouted out.

_To catch them is my real test   
To train them is my cause (oooh)___

"Aw, a Cyndaquil! That sure takes me back!" Hiro said. "I remember when Professor Elm gave me a Cyndaquil…!"

"You mean you're one of Prof. Elm's trainers!" Ash asked.

"Yep, but let's finish this battle! Bellossom! Sleep Powder!"

"Bellossom!" she said as she spins around near Cyndaquil to release blue powder.

_I will travel across the land   
Searchin' far and wide___

"Quick, Cyndaquil! Flamethrower that powder!" Ash said.

Cyndaquil used the attack to burn away all the powder. It also almost hit Bellossom, but she barely dodged it. Wondering about what he witnessed, Hiro took out his poke-dex and scanned Ash's Cyndaquil.

_Each Pokemon to understand   
The power that's inside! (Power inside!)___

_ "Hmm. Level 26. My Bellossom maybe on Level 34, but I still gotta watch out against that Pokemon that has the element that can take her out like nothing. I don't know how Ash got that little guy to learn Flamethrower already, but it isn't gonna help him."_

"Cyndaquil! Quick Attack!" Cyndaquil charged at Bellossom in sonic speed, ramming at her gut and making her take some decent damage.

_ Pokemon!   
It's you and me.   
I know it's my destiny!   
Pokemon!   
Ooh you're my best friend   
In a world we must defend!   
Pokemon!_

"Do you think Bellossom has a chance against Cyndaquil, Falkner?" Whitney asked.

"Well, Bellossom is one of the quickest grass types, so she may win if Hiro plays his cards right."

_A heart__ so true   
Our courage will pull us through   
You teach me and I'll teach you   
Pokemon!   
(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!___

"Bellossom! Petal Dance!"

Bellossom danced around and blew a storm of pink petals, in a twister blow, which stormed towards the fire type.

"Cyndaquil! Flame Wheel!"

Cyndaquil rolled like a flaming wheel and ripped through the petal storm by burning the pink weeds like paper, resulting in slamming into Belossom and making it crash its back into a tree.

"Bellossom is unable to battle! Cyndaquil wins the round!" Brock shouted.

"All right, Cyndaquil!" Ash cheered, jumping up from the grass like he actually won for the first time.

"CYNDA!"

Hiro smirked at the boy. It was the first round, so it just a minor setback Hiro thought as he recalled Bellossom and pulled out another pokeball.

"GO, SANDSLASH!"

After the flying poke-ball flew at the dirt road, the ground type, porcupine Pokemon showed up on the field, slashing the air with his long claws.

  
_ Every challenge along the way   
With courage I will face   
I will battle everyday   
To claim my rightful place!___

Memories kicked in to the trainer of Pallet. He remembered when after he caught Cyndaquil, a trainer already battled it with a Sandslash. "You beat a Sandslash before, Cyndaquil, and you can beat it again!" 

"QUIL!"

"It probably won't be like that other trainer's Sandslash, Ash!" Brock said. "Remember trainers have a different way of training Pokemon."

"We can handle it." Ash grinned. "Cyndaquil! Flamethrower!" Cyndaquil blew out a flame blast straight at Sandslash, but…

_Come with me, the time is right!   
There's no better team   
Arm and arm, we'll win the fight!   
It's always been a dream!_

"Sandslash! Use your Dig maneuver!" Hiro said.

Right as the flames flew like a flying train, Sandslash quickly burrowed underground, safely avoiding from the Flamethrower. 

"Where did it go?" Ash asked himself.

At that moment, the mammal Pokemon felt his feet shaking around without his control. Sandslash then burst out from under Cyndaquil, swiping the fire-type off the ground.

_Pokemon!   
It's you and me.   
I know it's my destiny!   
Pokemon!   
Ooh you're my best friend   
In a world we must defend!   
Pokemon!_

"Sandslash! Swift attack!" Hiro said.

As the fire type soared like a rocket, Sandslash span as it threw a bunch of stars at Cyndaquil, hitting him hard to the floor.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle! Sandslash wins the round!" Falkner shouted.

"Aw, SWEET!" Hiro shouted.

"Way ago, hon!" the pink pigtailed girl cheered like a raving TRL teen.

"It's not over yet until the Snorlax sings!" Ash said as he recalled Cyndaquil. "I CHOOSE YOU! TODODILE!" The happy, energetic crocodile came out, ready to battle by dancing around to show it. "All right, Tododile! Water Gun!"

"TODODILE!" he said as he shot out a stream of water.

_A heart__ so true   
Our courage will pull us through   
You teach me and I'll teach you   
Pokemon!   
(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!___

"You know what to do, Sandslash!" Hiro said with a grin.

Sandslash burrowed underground, again, and tried to do the same strategy. As Ash spotted the ground cracking below Tododile, he yelled: "TODODILE! JUMP, QUICK!" As soon as Sandslash popped out, Tododile jumped on his head and jumped high into the air.

"Now, Water Gun, Tododile!"

While he was air-born, Tododile shot a Water Gun straight down at Sandslash's face.

"Aw NAW!" Hiro shouted as Sandslash looked weakened.

Tododile landed and then proceed with his happy dance. The trainer of Johto felt in deep crud now. Ground types are weak against water attacks, which means… Hiro then noticed the ground looking muddy, thanks to the water gun. 

_"Thank you, Mother Nature!" _Hiro thought with a relieved sigh. "Sandslash! Mud-Slap!"

Sandslash grabbed a claw full of mud, and threw it at Tododile's eyes, preventing him to see.

"TODODILE!" Ash cried.

"Now, Rollout!" Hiro shouted. Sandslash curled into a ball and rammed Tododlie into a tree.

"Tododile is unable to battle! Sandslash wins the round!" Falkner shouted.

With a victory earned, Hiro grinned widely as he pumped his fist into the air. "Aw hell yeah! Its two to one, dude!"

"Well that was great. Tododile couldn't even take out a Pokemon that it has an advantage over." Misty said.

"Give me a break, Misty!" Ash yelled as he recalled Tododile and threw out another pokeball. "I CHOOSE YOU! CHIKORITA!"

"CHIKA!!" As soon as the grass type came out, she already snuggled Ash.

"Uh….that's nice!" Ash felt embarrassed and felt his macho personnel fading because of this. "But now is not the time!"

"Ain't that cute!" Whitney said. "She loves him as much as Misty does!"

Misty felt he face boil as hot as lava "WHAT?!" 

"Looks like you got some competition, red!" Hiro said, waving his finger.

Misty struggled hard to control her blush. "I do not like Ash like that!"

"If that's true, then that must mean that hell has frozen over!" Hiro said.

"Why you…..KICK HIS ASS, YOU DUMBASH!" Misty yelled.

"Don't rush me! Chikorita! Quick Attack!"

Chikorita collided with Sandslash within a second. Sandslash lost an amount of energy, so he did not have the strength to recover. 

"Now, Vine Whip!"

Chikorita sport out two vines from the necklace like neck and whipped the ground type like a raged torturer until he fainted.

"Sandslash is unable to battle! Chikorita wins the round!" Brock shouted. 

"CHIKA!" she cheered as she went back to snuggle Ash's leg. Ash picked her up, and hugged her, causing her to blush.

"Way a go, Chikorita!" he said.

"Chika, Chiko!I must of died and gone to heaven" she sighed.

Misty couldn't help turn red of jealously as Chikorita stick her tongue at her. 

"Time to break this tie breaker!" Hiro said as he pulled out a pokeball. "GO, TYPHOSION!"

_Pokemon!   
It's you and me.   
I know it's my destiny!   
Pokemon!   
Ooh you're my best friend   
In a world we must defend!   
Pokemon!_

Ash narrowed his eyes as he saw Cyndaquil's evolved form emerged, spouting out fire from his back. Ash took out his poke-dex and scanned it.

**_Typhlosion_****_: The Volcano Pokemon. The second stage of Cyndaquil. Its fire temperature can reach a point that anything it touches, will go up in flames._**

**_Type: fire_**

**_Trainers Pokemon level: Level 51_******

_ "There is no way I'm gonna pit Chikorita against this Pokemon!" _Ash thought as he recalled Chikorita. _"Can't take the chance on using Noctowl, and Heracross won't be able stand a chance." _With no choice, Ash eyed the sparking Pikachu who seemed ready since the battle started. "Go get him, Pikachu!"

Pikachu nodded as he jumped into the battle field. Typhlosion pumped up his fire aura as well as Pikachu did his electric aura. 

"Pikachu! Agility!" Ash shouted as Pikachu ran at sonic speed.

"Typhlosion! Quick Attack!" Hiro shouted.

Typhlosion tried to ram Pikachu at super speed, but Pikachu was too fast for him as he dodged every one of his attacks.

"See if you dodge this, Ash! Swift attack!"

Typhlosion shot multiple stars at Pikachu, forcing him to slow down.

"Pikachu! Reflect! NOW!"

Pikachu charged up electricity to use a force field around him, helping him take the attack easily.

"Since when did Ash give him a Reflect attack?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, but it's a good thing he did." Brock said. "The Reflect will let Pikachu take half of the physical damage he takes."

"PIKACHU! THUNDER!"

"TYPHLOSION! FIRE BLAST!"

_A heart__ so true   
Our courage will pull us through   
You teach me and I'll teach you   
Pokemon!   
(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!___

Skies grew completely dark while the fire type blazed in a hell-fury. After a blast of electricity stormed from the clouds and struck the electric rodent, Pikachu shot out a huge lighting bolt, while Typhlosion shot out a huge fireball. Both attacks collide with each other and exploded, engulfing Pikachu and Typhlosion. When the blast cleared, both Pokemon was found lying motionless. Ash and Hiro rushed to their Pokemon's aid.

**(End music)**

"Pikachu! Are you okay?"

"Come on, Typhlosion! That didn't hurt that much did it?"

Brock and Falkner walked up to the trainers as they said: "Well it looks like this battle has ended in a tie."

"AW MAN!" Ash and Hiro whined.

"STOP YOUR WHINING!" Whitney and Misty shouted.

All two teams looked at each other in shock that they said all that at the same time. After a few moments of silent, they laughed.

_______________________________

Chapter 4 – The defeat of Hope and Love/Sincerity

**Digital World: ****11:34 PM******

Tai and Davis made it to the Digital World, where they were greeted by all the DigiDestined. It seemed that some things haven't changed with his friends. Mimi was still complaining about how her outfit doesn't match with the scene as Palmon shook her head, Joe is still paranoid about the safety of the kids while Gomamon tries to calm him down, Izzy as usual hacking away in his laptop and Tentomon flew around wondering when Izzy will stop, Cody sitting around all quiet with Armadillo eating away as well as Ken and Wormmon, and Agumon was still the brainless doofus he grown to love. However his eyes detected quiet a few changes. Yolei was nowhere to be seen, but because of Hawkmon's presence, she must be here, to his relief, Matt and Sora are not seen together, making out and making Tai's life a living hell, not that it doesn't matter cause he still feels distant from the red head. But what shocked Tai the most at his very eyes was that he witnessed Davis and Tai's sister, Kari, kissing, on the lips. He looked as he knew Gatomon not even believing it neither.  

"Izzy! Did I just enter to another dimension?" Tai asked as his eyes still glared at the couple.

"I'm still shocked as you are, but no you are not. Davis and Kari are really going out." 

It's a really big surprise for Tai, and everybody, to see those two together. After all those times of Davis following, and flirting with Kari and making her seem uncomfortable, they never thought Davis'acts would pay off. The gang figured that TK and Kari would end up together. They've been inseparable since they were little, and Tai sometimes spend the night, forced to listen Kari about how great TK is, or what she did with TK, etc. But Tai figured that Kari had a deep love for the little blonde, and vice versa for TK. He guessed was wrong, as usual. 

"I wonder how TK is taking this."

"See for yourself." 

Tai noticed TK looking at Davis and Kari with a depressing expression. As Tai figured, TK really did have a crush on her. Tai decided to cheer up TK; after all, he's like a second brother to TK, and he knows how this feels. Tai walked up to TK and put a hand on his shoulder and said: 

 "I'm sorry, TK."

"Now I know how you feel, Tai." TK said as a tear fell off his eye. It was no secret to most. Everyone knew about Tai's problem.

"What happened?"

(Flashback)

_Davis__ was walking through the school halls to get to his homeroom when he noticed TK and Kari hugging each other. __Davis__ got extremely steamed at that sight._

_ "That little Gilligan punk! Kari was mine until TQ, TJ, or whatever showed up!" he said under his breath._

_ After TK was leaving for class, Kari happily skipped toward __Davis__._

_"Oh, great; She's probably gonna say 'Guess what, Davis! TQ and I are getting married'!" __Davis__ thought._

_ "Hey, __Davis__, Can I ask you something?" Kari asked._

_"Um, yeah sure… What you need an advice on how to ask the guy you like on a date?"_

_"Um…..Why would I ….ask advice from the guy I like on how to ask him out?"_

_"Well maybe……WHAT?!__ You….y..y!"_

_Kari smiled as she gently grabbed both of __Davis__' hands. __Davis__ felt like he died right there. _

_ "I want to know if you wanna go out with me to the movies, tonight." She asked as her face turned pink_

_ "L…l...like on...a date?"_

_"Please?"_

_Davis got his hands out of her grip, which caused a sadden look on her face, but it disappeared when __Davis__ pulled her into a hug._

_ "Oh god, Kari, of course I will! You had no idea how long…!"_

_Kari pulled him into a kiss before he finished. _

_ "Wow, she works fast. Oh well." __Davis__ thought as he kissed her back._

_Unknown to them, TK watched them from the end of the hall, with tears steaming his cheeks. TK felt his heart broke in two, but he did have enough focus to noticed Yolei at the other end of the hall. He couldn't quite make out why she was staring at the couple, but he was so heartbroken to care as he ran out of the school._

*********

"TK I'm sorry you had to see that, but all I could say is: just be happy for her." Tai said.

"She used me to get to him! How could she..?" TK cried.

"Look I know my sister! She would never hurt you on purpose. And she didn't use you, she always brags how much of a good friend you are to her, believe me. This is just a passing crush. I'm sure it won't last long."

"I hope so."

While the others prepare the picnic area, Sora noticed Yolei crying behind a tree. As she walked over to her, Yolei quickly wiped her tears and turned to her with a normal look.

"Hey, Sora. What's up?" she asked in a fake cheerful voice. 

"Stop with the act, Yolei, I saw you crying." she asked.

"Me, crying? Why would….?" Yolei try to lie until she saw Davis and Kari kissing, again, as Sora followed her sight to them, and figure it out. The tears came back through her eyes and she could not hold out any longer as she cried on Sora's shoulder. "I should've never picked on him! I could've had a chance if I didn't." Yolei cried.

Sora raised her brows, not expecting this. She had a feeling Yolei had deep feelings for the second goggle-boy, but she didn't think it was this serious; nobody did. "It's because you just didn't know how to tell your feelings." Sora said. But then she just realized something. "Hey…I thought you were with Ken."

(Flashback)

_"Yolei, I hate to say this, but I think we should break up." Ken said._

_"What? Why? What did I do that make you wanna…?"_

_"Its nothing, it's just that I think you're really in love with __Davis__."_

_"__Davis__? That little prick? What makes you think that?" Yolei asked as she blushed._

_"I could see it in your face. You can't lie to me! You always pick on him, I see you glaring at him when he flirts with Kari, and most of the time you mumble his name when we hug."_

_Yolei blushed in embarrassment, knowing that was the truth._

_ "I'm not holding it against you, Miyako. I think it's for the best, if you really love him."_

_Yolei took a moment to think about it. True she loved __Davis__, but she doesn't know why she dated Ken in the first place. She had no idea, but she hugged Ken and cried: "Thank you, Ken."_

_ "I think you should tell him before he might go out with Kari." _

_ "It's getting late. My parents would ground me if I miss curfew, and Kari will go out with __Davis__ when hell freezes." Yolei laughed. "I'm sorry, Ken."_

_ "Don't worry about it. I'll see you later. Good luck, tomorrow." Ken said as he headed home._

_ The next at school, Yolei ran through the halls trying to find __Davis__._

_"Gotta find him; I gotta tell him how I feel, of at least ask him out. I sure hope I don't end up the same way Tai….HUH?!" _

_ Yolei stopped on her tracks when she saw Kari kissing __Davis__. She had a blank face as she dropped her books._

_ "__Davis__….and Kari….kissing?__ This can't be happening! I must be dreaming!" Yolei said but she fell to her knees and quietly cried. She then noticed TK at the end of the hallway, staring at the two then leave. Yolei figured how he felt, but she lost care as she glared back at Davis and Kari._

_ "Hell….has frozen over."_

**************

Yolei cried harder after she explained the event. Sora gently shushed her as she patted her shoulder. "Yolei I'm really sorry you had to see that, but all I could say is be happy for him." 

"Just like Tai is doing for you?" Yolei said under her breath.

"What did you say?"

She gulped, blowing her mouth again. Back before when the DigiDestined planned on how to deal with Diobroamon, Yolei noticed the pained look on Tai's face when Izzy showed a picture of Sora and Matt. She couldn't help feel angry at Matt and Sora, but after Armageddon was destroyed, Tai told her not to say anything about Tai loving Sora; So much for that now.  "Uh…nothing!" 

"I heard you say something about Tai! What about him?"

Yolei was never a good liar so she tried the best she could to throw Sora off. "Well I…!"

At that moment, the land started to have an earthquake. Yolei was sort of relived, but still was a bit scared about the rumbling on the digital earth.

"What's happening?" Joe asked as he moved left and right on the earthquake, and prevents his glasses from falling off.

"Whoa, it's a digital-quake!" Gomamon said.

"But how could that be? There are no earthquakes on the Digital World!" Izzy said.

"Well anything is possible in the Digital World, Izzy!" Tentomon said.

All of a sudden, the ground suddenly glowed electron markings, and then a portal appeared below them. They fell through it and screamed as Tai can be heard yelling.

"THIS BRINGS BACK MEMORIIIIEEEEESSSSS!!!!"

End of part 1……

Max: Nice beginning, except for that sad romantic part. Where this portal does leads? Find out on the next Pokemon/Digimon crossover!

Terra: Max, this is a Digimon/Pokemon crossover. Where do you think that portal is heading? The readers are not stupid!

Max: Jeez. Give me a break! (He leaves the room.)

Me: You two are just like Ash and Misty, and Davis and Yolei. I wouldn't be surprised if Terra felt the same way Yolei felt about Davis and Kari when Max and Ann goes out.

Terra: I….wouldn't…..care.

Me: Oh by the way, Max and Ann are going out to the movies.

Terra: YOU LIE!!! YOU LIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!"

Me: What is it with you guys in that Zim imitation?

Terra: It's just cool. Now as you readers wait, why don't you go out and get some fresh air?


	2. Episode 2: Gotta catch em' all, Digimon!

Me:  Yello, people! Sorry for the wait for those of you reading this fic, but I was caught up with school work, plus with my Sonic and Mario story. Now let me say I don't own Digimon or Pokemon characters.

Max: And if he did, he would end season two with a Taiora, Daiyako, etc, and change around the

Pokemon story to have more intense battles.

Terra: You mean Pokemon has to be rated Y7?

Me: Yep!

Terra: Excellent (Mr. Burns style)

Me: Oh I also don't own this idea from Patrick O' Shea. Please don't sue me!! PLEASE!!

                                                                                        **Digimon & Pokemon: Mon Wars**

 Chapter 5: To boldly go where no DigiDestined has gone before. 

**Olivine Forest: 11:35 AM  **

 Somewhere miles away from Olivine City, a small portal opened above the forest, dropping Tai, Davis, Agumon, and Veemon in the woods. Luck was kind to them for once as they fell and bounced off a huge flower and landed on some bushes.

 "Ow! That was worse then dropping through the Digi-Port!" Davis whined, pulling himself up with one hand, while using his other to rub the back of his neck.

 "Yeah, but we never had a huge flower broke our fall!" Veemon said; bouncing on the huge sun colored petal. 

However, the huge flower moved and revealed a little thing under it as it shouted: "VILEPLOME!!" it shook off some yellow powder at the Digidestined.

 "Guys get back! Don't touch that powder!" Tai said.

As they moved back, away from the powder, they were cornered by some trees. The giant walking flower angrily marched toward the kids. Agumon fired a Pepper Breath at the creature right when it neared, causing it to be in pain and run off with fear.

Davis breathed in relief as he stood up. Although he is used to this kind of danger now, but still, he is a child. "What kind of a Digimon was that?" he looked at Veemon, hoping for the answer.

The little blue dragon shook his head. "Don't look at me! I had never seen that kind before!" 

As Tai wiped the dust off of his clothes, he examined their new surroundings. A vast forest, filled with flowers blooming on the bushes, just like the first place he was when he met Agumon, only the trees covered most of the sky.  "I don't think we're in the Digital World! Remember, we fell through a portal!" 

 "Yeah, and from the looks of this, the others aren't with us!" Agumon added.

 "But they did fell here, too; I know it. We better stick together and find the others, quick!" Tai said. Soon as he was about to walk off, Davis put a hand on his shoulder to stop the teen.

 "Yo, what a minute, Tai! Where did you get the goggles?" Davis asked.

 "What goggles?" 

 Tai noticed that he was wearing a larger version of his old clothes that he used to wear four years (Make that five) ago; only his kaki paints weren't shorts. They were long sleeve paints. How did he change clothes? Why his old ones? Never mind that, he felt like he was twelve again, back in his old wardrobe. That's right my friends, Tai's back in old school, only slightly different.

 "Cool I got my goggles back… hey Davis, you're still wearing your Digital World clothes!"

 "Wha..?" He was right. Davis was still wearing his flame jacket and everything. The same wardrobe he instantly wears when he enters the Digital World. "How...?"   

 "We must be in another Digital World, otherwise Davis wouldn't be wearing that, and Tai would still be wearing the depressing hood shirt!" Agumon said.

 "Hey! Is it my fault I grown out of these?"

 "A certain event was kind of your fault…." 

Veemon hopped between the arguing duo, not wanting to see some blood. "So how about we find the others?"

The older goggle boy sighed to sooth out his anger. "Right...they can't be too far. This is no different from the first time me and the old group first came to the Digital World." Tai said with a face of seriousness.

 "Yeah, only this time you know what you're doing." Agumon said, holding a slight laugh.

 "Thanks a lot..!" Tai sarcastically sighed. Okay, so he was quiet unsure those days, but he's a true born leader now, so there. "Now let's move out!" 

 "I sure hope my sweet little Kari is all right!" Davis said.

 "Whatever, Davis." Tai sighed, while he frowned. He's still a bit angry over what happened to TK. Oh well, time may heal wounds 

 *****************

 **Olivine City**

Ash, Misty, Brock, and they're new friends, Hiro, Whitney, and Falkner, spend their time walking around the city of Olivine, talking about each other, their adventures, etc. To their discovery, they are so much alike, with a few differences. 

 Ash and Hiro are pretty much like twins. They're both headstrong and a bit dense, they both have gym leaders to tag along with them, and as they showed their Pokemon, they found out that they both have Pikachus, except Hiro keeps his in a pokeball. They're also boys from small towns; Pallet Town and New Bark Town.  Though, there was one thing about Hiro; he knows more of life than this boy that always doesn't get it. In fact, he's sometimes a pervert, as Whitney said. 

 Speaking of whom, Misty and Whitney are identical, too; Misty just never did know her well the last time she and the others met her, other than she's a clumsy ditz. They have favorites toward one Pokemon type, they both travel with a dumb kid, but except Whitney goes out with hers while Misty is too shy to admit her feelings toward hers. Compared to Misty, Whitney isn't much of a burst of raging joy as our lovely red head, except her young boyfriend does bring out the worst of her; especially calling her, not just a ditz, but his lovely ditz.

 Brock and Falkner are both realistic people. They know a lot about Pokemon, they're both pretty mature except when they see a girl, but the difference is that Falkner gets the girl, and Brock......fails. Another difference is that Falkner doesn't want to be breeder like Brock; he wants to be the best Bird Trainer. From what Hiro told Ash, sometimes he finds Falkner to be quite evil, especially when shouting commands. 

 "So Ash, Have ya ever met the Chikorita's trainer from Prof. Elm?" Hiro asked as they headed out of a Pokemon Center.

 "Yeah, her name is Casey. She's a huge Electrobuzz baseball fan, and sort of a nut." Ash answered; kind of embarrassed to remember that energetic trainer. 

 "Electrobuzz? That team sucks!"

 "Try telling her that. Oh, do you know who has the Tododile, since I know you have the Cyndaquil?"

Hiro blow some air as he strolled down to memory-lane. "It was suppose to go to my sister, Crystal, but some punk named Kamon stole it! So the Prof gave her a Mareep instead. Since then, Kamon has been a pain in my butt; whining about how much he hates weak Pokemon; in other words: he treats them like war machines!"

 From what Ash noticed his expression, Hiro seems to have more of a hated rival, then Ash has with Gary, but when explaining to the crippled emotional boy about the cruelty this Kamon is, it drove him into anger in his system; imagining the pain his poor Pokemon must be going through. "I can't believe that…I feel sorry for his Pokemon. So he's your rival, huh?"

 "Fraid so." 

  "So, Misty, how is it that you traveled with Ash for two years and haven't even told him how you feel about him?" Whitney asked.

Misty shook her head after she got caught off guard and blushed and said: "What do you mean? I don't have a crush on him; okay?"

  "Save your breath! I have a sixth sense on these things!"

  "I'm telling you! I…am…not…in…love…with…Ash!"

  "Then why are you blushing?"

Misty blushed even more and sunk her head in defeat.

  "Come on, I seen the way you always look at him the last time I met you guys. You dig him!" she pointed out with a sly smile. 

Misty was about to counter with another blast of denial, but…might as well admit it instead of having another Melody bothering her like in the Orange Islands.

  "Okay, maybe a little."

  "See….that wasn't so hard, was ….?" It all ended when Whitney clumsily crashed into a metal pole on the sidewalk.

  "You never learn, do ya, little ditz?" Hiro shouted far from behind.

  "Oh shut up….big jerk." she shouted with her face on the pole.

Hiro approached Whitney; pulling her face off the pole. "You want me to leave you alone with your new boy friend?" referring to the pole.

  "Hey…don't make me plow your face on this, little boy! And if you…." Suddenly, all her anger was erased like all that was studied for a test; by a simple kiss on the lips. "Uh…what was I saying, hon?"  

The boy of Johto chuckled. "I love you too!"

Misty blinked in the surprise as the boy of New Bark Town tended to his girlfriend's wounds. Hiro just made fun of her pain, and when now they're acting all lovely-dovey. A sight like this is enough to make the red head green of envy. If only she had what they had with a certain blockheaded boy….    

 "I can't believe it! I traveled all around the world, met with every Nurse Joy, and always get rejected by them. And you sweep this one off her feet! I SO ENVY YOU!!" Brock yelled.

 "You gotta stay cool, my friend." Falkner said. "You act too nervous and crazy when you talked to that Nurse Joy."

 "Stay cool and don't act too crazy; got it!" Brock repeated as he jolted down everything Falkner said in a small notebook.

 "Uh....you don't have to take notes..."

 "…don't have to take notes…" is what Brock jolted down.

 "So how about we go to the gym?" Ash asked his alter counterpart, who was now wrapped in the arms of Whitney.

 "We can't do that! The gym leader, Jasmine is taking care of a sick Pokemon in the lighthouse." Hiro said.

 "Then why can't she bring it to the Pokemon Center?"

 "Because it has a rare disease that can be only cured by something called the Secret Potion. Me and my friends are gonna go to Cianwood City to get it, so I can get my gym match with the girl."

 "Great! I'll join you! I'm hear for a gym match too, so I might as well help out…you with me Misty?"

The aquatic green eyed girl blinked with a tiny blush. She wasn't used of having Ash asking for her approval. Normally, he always just goes for it without any permission.

  "Um…yeah, I'm in."   

Hiro nodded with a smile. "Cool. The boat to Cianwood leaves in two hours. We have plenty of time."

 _Wish I still had my Lapras. Of course she wouldn't be able to carry all of us, anywise. _Ash thought. He wished sometimes that he didn't have to give away most of his Pokemon long ago, but they had their own responsibilities and dreams. He hoped that one day, he'll see them again. From what he learned: He doesn't own his Pokemon. They're just friends, not properties.

Still, in my opinion, he's defiantly not gonna be a Pokemon Master if he keeps giving away his Pokemon. 

 *******************

In another part of the forest, miles away from Olivine, Mimi and Palmon landed in a flower field, colored in glorious bright colors; Although these females do see bright colors, just not the ones from the flowers; only the color of pain.  

  "Oh, boy, what a rush!" Palmon said, rubbing her head.

  "Yeah, but what luck to fall in a beautiful flower field!" Mimi said. Last time she had a big fall in the Digital World, she landed on some bushes that almost ripped her expensive clothes.

  "Mimi, how did you get your cowboy hat? I didn't see you wearing it back at the picnic."

Speaking of expensive clothes, Mimi noticed that she was wearing her season 1 clothes. Also her hair looked like her pink die changed to a shade of pink brown. It didn't seem like the die worn out, it felt fresh to her. But is she delighted to be back in old school…? Nope.

  "Wha..? But I gave up over-doing pink ages ago! Great…now I feel like a little kid who can't walk around the mall by herself."

  "Hang on, Mimi. I think I see someone coming."

Just then, a small green little creature with long ears and a flower on top walked toward them with caution. It would seem it was taking its attention on Palmon, since it looked it never seen her kind.

  "What a cute little Digimon… It must be an In-training little thing!" Mimi squealed.

  "I don't know, Mimi; I never had seen a Digimon like that before!" Palmon said; then made her way to the unknown 'Digimon'. "Excuse me…Can you mind telling us where we are?"

  "Skiploom?" it said.

  "Well we just fell from the sky after we had a picnic, and I'm pretty sure this isn't the Digital World." Palmon answered while Mimi scratched her head in confusion to how Palmon understands the plant monster.

  "Skiploom, loom?"

  "Oh, that's where we came from! I know it's hard to believe but..!"

Now it was getting creepy. "Hey wait a minute! How did you understand that thing?" Mimi asked.

  "What do you mean…It spoke your language?" Palmon said.

Mimi puffed her mouth like a blowfish. "That's not funny! All I heard it say 'Skiploom'!"

  "It spoke perfect English language to me!"

 How? Is it just her, or is it a plant thing? "This is strange. We better find the others before I get a spitting headache!"

 Palmon motioned to the Skiploom and asked: "Would you mind joining us, Skiploom? We don't know this world, if we are in a different world."

   "So, you guys aren't Pokemon trainers?" Skiploom asked.

  "I'm not sure what that is, but no! I'm a Digimon, and my friend, Mimi, is a DigiDestined!"

  "I think you should tell me about this, slowly!"

   ************

 Somewhere else in the forest, Izzy and Tentomon, walked through a path without any knowledge on where they are. Izzy searched his data in his laptop to find where in the Digital World they are, if they are in the Digital World. Izzy was also wearing his season 1 clothes, except the sleeves on his shirt and pants are longer.

  "Any luck, Izzy?" Tentomon asked, hovering beside his human partner.

  "Nothing… there is no data on this new world. Guess we're gonna have to go through this world blinded and find any locals. Still…how is it we entered this plane in our previous attire?" Izzy answered, looking at his orange shirt.

  "Well it is the same thing when you first went to the Digital World."

  "Yes, except for the wardrobe. Perhaps I can study this world's resources and….!"

 Izzy was interrupted when he felt a strong breeze rush past him. It pasted him like a swift race car, treading quickly and quietly with no sound buzzing painful noise in ears.  

  "What was that?" Izzy asked.

  "I didn't see anything!" Tentomon said. "It was probably…WHAH!!!"

He was suddenly pinned by a red humanoid creature with huge pincers that look like they had eyes on them.

  "What Digimon is that, Izzy?" Tentomon asked as he stared with fear at the red creature. "I never have seen this on in my life!"

  "I'm not sure. He doesn't appear on the Digimon Analyzer!" Izzy said, franticly going through his laptop.

  "Scizor!" the red creature said as he choked Tentomon down.

  "A fight…? I don't wanna fight! I bruise easily!" Tentomon said.

  "That's enough, Blade." a voice said. From the bushes came a kid who stood five inches taller then Izzy. He also held a laptop. Scizor let go of Tentomon, and came to his master and bowed.

  "I'm terribly sorry. Blade and I were just out to find some Pokemon. We didn't know this one had a trainer…" The boy said. Then he looked at Tentomon. "Although I never seen a Pokemon like that on my data base."

  "I'm not a Pokemon, whatever that is! I'm a Digimon!" Tentomon yelled.

 The boy blinked. "What's a Digimon…and how is it you can talk?" 

  "I'll tell you later. I'm Koushiro Izumi, but everyone calls me Izzy, and that there is Tentomon."

  "I'm Shingo, and that's my Pokemon, Blade, a Scizor." Shingo said as he shook Izzy's hand. A question ran through as Shingo looked at the beetle Digimon "Now I would like to have the knowledge of what is a Digimon?"

  "Well you seem to have knowledge on computers, like myself; perhaps I shall let you look at my laptop to search through all my data on Digimon if you let me uplink your laptop to find out about Pokemon?"

  "Fair enough."

As the two geeks began computer swapping, Tentomon groaned from what he felt coming **(Get ya minds outta that gutta!)  **"Just what I need, two computer geeks!" 

 "Tell me about it!" Blade said, shaking his head. 

    ***********

 **11:50 AM**

 Elsewhere, Sora, Yolei, and their Digimon approached the edge of Olivine City; Sora also worn her season 1 clothes, right up to her infamous blue helmet; except she wore a white t-shirt under her yellow shirt. Yolei also wore her Digital World clothes.

 "Oh good, a city… Maybe we can get some help on finding or friends!" Sora said.

 "But what are we gonna tell the people of this place? 'Oh we're from another world and we would like you to help us find our friends.'!" Yolei sarcastically said.

 "Perhaps we should pretend to be dolls like we always do?" Hawkmon asked.

 "Yeah, lets!" Biyomon said.

         **************

**   11:45 AM Olivine City**

 Back in the town, Ash, Hiro, and their friends decide to spilt-up to enjoy the sites while they wait for the ferry to the next town to pick up the medicine.

 "Okay, guys. We'll meet right at the ferry at 1:00 PM, got it?" Brock asked.

 "We got it!" the group said together.

**  11:50 AM**

 As Misty and Whitney walked around to find a shopping mall they can raid for clothes. Nothing to occupy their minds, they discussed each other about their travels.

  "…so Hiro walked through painful bushes and thorns just to get enough berries to feed the sick Miltank to health." Whitney said.

  "That's so sweet. Ash is a little like that. I remember we strolled on a bike path in a stormy night just to get a medicine for a sick Shellder."

  "Hmm… I see why you love him so much. He's a lot like my Hiro." Whitney said, with a wide teasing smile

  "What did I say? I don't like Ash like that…he's only an immature little jerk!" Misty spat while she blushed.

  "~sigh~ Sometimes you should grow…" her eyes trailed off, pointing over Misty's shoulder as the red head rose a brow wondering what's wrong with her. "HEY LOOK AT THAT!!"

 Across the street from them, they saw two girls carrying two strange Pokemon on their shoulders. Both were strange birds, one of them resembled a hawk, with a belt on his head, while the other was an innocent looking pink bird. 

  "I never had seen Pokemon like that! Have you?" Misty asked, glaring at the Pokemon like she saw cute puppies.

  "Nope. Let's go check them out!"

  "Okay!"

  "Toge!" the little egg said as he popped out of Misty's bag.

 "I guess having you guys act like dolls is out of the question here." Yolei said, looking at the citizens with the strange Digimon. "Everyone here seems to have weird Digimon."

 "Are you sure they're Digimon?" Sora asked. "I never had seen anything like them….have you, Biyomon"

 "No I never saw Digimon like these!" Biyomon said as she sees the people of the town walk around with the strange creatures. Usually Digimon can sometimes since a little of digital data feel, but not very well, but it was enough for Biyomon to not even sense any digital energy on these strange Digimon, or if they are Digimon. 

 "Excuse me?" a voice said.

 Two girls walked up to them. One of them has red hair while the other has pink hair, and they had their attention at their Digimon. Seeing the pattern of their hair color, Yolei smirked.

 "Hey, Sora, look; A mini you with a pony tail, and another Mimi!" Yolei whispered to Sora.

 "Shut up!"

 "We were just wondering what kind of Pokemon those are?" the pink haired girl asked.

 "Yeah! They're so kawaii!" the red hair girl squealed.

 "Uh….what is Pokemon?" Sora asked.

 The two girls looked at each other in disbelief, and then laughed. Now both the Digi-girls feel awkward; not enjoying making wrong first impressions for strangers; weird ones that is. 

 "Okay, that's funny! Seriously, where did you get those Pokemon?" the pink haired girl asked.

 "They're not Pokemon…..they're just dolls!" Sora said not wanting to tell them they're Digimon.

 "Hmm... That's too bad." The red haired girl sighed. "I thought I saw them move."

 "It must have been your imagination, 'heh heh'!" Yolei said as she sweated. Just then, Togepi popped out the red haired girl's bag and surprised Sora and Yolei. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Yolei screamed.

 "It's only my Togepi!" the red hair girl snorted from the girl as she held the little Pokemon that now cried from Yolei's rude awakening.

 "Aw it's so cute." 

Now, after someone said that, the two girls who talked about Pokemon went bug wide. No, it's not from Sora; she did not say that, and no it was not from Yolei; I mean, why would you be afraid of that…unless you were directing over to a blinking bird on the helmet teen's head because she spoke…cause that's who said that.

 "Did…that…Pokemon...talk, Whitney, or was it just me?" the red haired girl asked.

 "No…I saw it…too…Misty."

 "BIYOMON! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO SAY A WORD!!" Sora yelled.

 "OPPS!!" Biyomon yelped as she covered her beak.

Now that was said and done, both Sora and Yolei cracked their heads over to the two girls, known as Misty and Whitney. One, the younger girl, shorter that the tall pink haired girl, stood stiff as a stale bugger, just like her friend. Hey, you would be too if you saw a talking creature. 

Now Sora and Yolei had two things they can expect from these ladies of this alien world.

A: They would faint on the hard concrete and break their skulls.

B: They would scream loud in a ten mile radius, like screaming girls of a horror movie.

The answer is……B, except without the fear part, both Misty and Whitney screamed like raving TRL fans.

  "I KNEW IT! They are Pokemon!" Misty shouted with glee.

  "AND THEY TALK TOO! KAWAII!" Whitney squealed.

Yolei launched at Whitney and covered her mouth "Keep it down! We don't want to attract any attention!"

  "I beg your pardon, madam, but we are not what you call Pokemon." Hawkmon said.

  "We're Digimon!" Biyomon said.  

 Misty blinked at the word she never heard of. "What is a Digimon?" she then giggled, still shocked of their ability…wait, why should she be so shocked of their powers of speech? After all, she knows a certain talking cat Pokemon we probably love or despise. "I guess we're all clueless, huh? Maybe you should tell what kind of Pokemon these Digimon are?"

  "WE'RE DIGIMON! PERIOD!!!" 

  "~gulp~....right." it would appear these....Digi-mon seem as intelligent as Pokemon…Maybe too intelligent.

  *******************

Chapter 6 – Partnership of Courage's rivals

**Olivine****Forest**** 11:50 AM**

 Somewhere back in the woods, Matt and his Digimon, Gabumon, walked through a rocky trail to find any civilization, of their friends. He also wore his season 1 clothes, except his turtle neck part was torn off.

  "TK... KARI... JOE... SORA...TAI..." Matt called. He had never felt so worried, since he devoted his life to take care of TK when he was young.

  "It's no use! I think we're the only ones here!" Gabumon said.

  "No way… I saw them fall in that hole with us! We just have to keep looking!" He knew this back in his Digital World adventures. Sometimes the crew splits up by accident and he goes around looking for TK before any of the other kids. He was shocked when he saw his little brother saving himself from Puppetmon, years ago. He felt if TK learned to watch for himself, then what is his purpose? He knows and aspects that Takeru can be his own man, but no matter how old he gets, he's still his innocent, doofy little brother. 

  "Hey keep it down, there!" a voice said, breaking his thoughts.

Matt and Gabumon turned around to find a kid who looked like a thirteen year old. He had spiky hair, a blue shirt, brown paints, and a pendant worn over his neck. On his shoulder lies a black creature with yellow markings.

  "Excuse me but…..hey what kind of Digimon is that?" Matt asked, staring at the dark creature.

  "What the hell is a Digimon, and what kind of Pokemon is that?" the boy asked as he glanced at Gabumon.

  "My name is not Pokemon. I haven't poked anyone in weeks." Gabumon said.

 The boy's jaw dropped when he heard the creature speak. "What the…? That Pokemon can talk?"

 At that moment, an earthquake struck. The boy looked over the bushes to a mountain field to find the source of the earthquake. His surprise quickly disappears when the earth shook at the first minute. 

  "Ah. Found the Pokemon at last!" the boy said with a grin.

 Before his eyes lies a huge creature that looks like a Rhyhorn, but it was the size of a Rhydon, its skin looks rougher, and its horn is longer.

  "That's a Monochronmon!" Matt shouted.

  "A what now? You know about this Pokemon?" the boy asked.

  "It's not a Pokemon, what ever that is? It's a Digimon; Monochronmon! His skin is harder then diamond! His attack is Volcanic Strike!" Gabumon said. "How did one get here?"

  "Don't know, but we can't let them run a muck here!" Matt said.

  "I'm confused! What is going on here?" the boy asked, scratching his head.

  "Tell you later! Do you have a computer?" 

Confused, the boy took out a poke-ball. "My pokeballs are sort of half computer, but can you….."

  "Good! Let's stop that Digimon!" the blonde shouted as heroic as Tai could muster.

  "Wait a minute, Matt! You don't have a D-3!" Gabumon said.

And even act his stupidly. "Oh, yeah…! Now what?"

  "MATT!!" a voice said; a familiar one.

 Matt turned around to find Ken and Wormmon approaching, the two that partnered with Matt in the world tour. Lucky for him, Ken uses a D-3, and perfect timing too. 

  "Glad we found you." Ken said.

  "Glad too. We need your help. There's a Monochronmon over there!"

  "I see! You ready, Wormmon?" 

  "Ready!" the worm Digimon shouted.

Just as the two Digimon prepare to fight. "Hold it!" the boy shouted. "What do you mean that thing is not a Pokemon? Are you lying so that you can catch that thing yourself?"

  "Look! We don't have time to explain everything! That thing is not a Poke-whatizit!" Matt said. "Monochronmon is too dangerous to have around here, and look!"

 As the boy turned to the wild Digimon, he noticed the creature ramming the rocky field, causing small avalanches, and scaring away the wild Pokemon. Monochronmon then spotted a wild Ryhorn that was the only Pokemon that wasn't afraid to battle the Digimon. It seemed that it wanted to defend its land from the raging Digimon. 

 The Ryhorn charged the Digimon with a Take Down attack, but it did nothing to the Digimon; it didn't even budge him. To the Digimon, being hit by the Ryhorn is like being hit by a Rookie Digimon. Monochronmon push the Ryhorn off of him, and rammed him with a move called Slamming Attack: a move sort of like Take Down, but it seems to be stronger.

The Pokemon trainer gasped at the horrible deed the Digimon is doing to the poor Pokemon. He was even surprised when the Digimon speak.

  "GHAH!! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! DIE SO I CAN TAKE YOUR DATA!!" it shouted.

  "It talks too?" the trainer shouted, in less surprise.

  "Yes, but I'm confused about what it said," Ken said. "What does he mean 'So that I can take your data?'"

  "I don't know, Ken." Wormmon said. "I don't think Digimon can take data from other Digimon,…..can they?"

  "Who cares? Let's stop that thing before he kills that Ryhorn!" the trainer shouted as he rushed in the battle with a pokeball, but Matt grabbed him by his collar.   

  "What do you think your doing? It's too dangerous to be taking on that Digimon. You don't even have a Digimon of your own, unless that thing on your shoulder is!" Matt said

  "I, the great Gary Oak, run from nothing, especially when a Pokemon is in trouble! GYARADOS! I CHOSE YOU!" Gary threw a pokeball to release a huge water snake monster. It stood twenty two feet tall, roaring loud like a raging monster striking to protect its territory.

  "Wow! He looks like a Seadramon!" Gabumon said as he awed at the sea Pokemon. "Matt, I think he can handle himself!" 

  "Alright, you talked me into it!" Matt said as he took out his Digivice. "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" [A/N: I know they don't say that in season 2, but I think its much cooler.]

{Digivolution}

(Animation note:  Pretend they're digivolving season 3 style)

 "GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO……."

Gabumon's figure changed into a creature that seems like a prehistoric canine. His fur is as white as snow, with dark blue stripes around his body. 

 "GARURUMON!!! 

 "WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO…."

Wormmon transformed into a humanoid bug. His skin is as dark green like the color of pine trees. His shoulders had large shoulder pad with spikes, and his eyes were as red as blood, though gentle. 

 "STINGMON!!!"

Gary's eyes widened as he witnessed the Digivolution. Never before has he ever dreamed of anything like it. Kids who can actually evolve monsters at their will? With that power, he would be powerful.

  "Unbelievable! You made them evolve, just like that!" Gary shouted. 

  "Most likely… Ken, aim your D-3 at the ball Gary has and open a Digi-Port!" commanded Matt.

As Gary took out one of his empty pokeballs, Ken pointed his D-3 at and shouted: "DIGI-PORT OPEN!!"

 As he opened a Digi-Port, the button on the pokeball changed to the shaped of a digivice. And the crest of kindness showed on top of the red part of the ball.

  "Whoa!" Gary said.

  "That's weird." Ken said, with a brow raised. "I never had seen anything like this!"

  "Never mind that, let's just get him!" Matt shouted, pointing at the dinosaur Digimon.

 Stingmon, Garuumon, and Gyarados charged at the rampaging Digimon. Gary rushed to the injured Ryhorn to see if it shows any signs of life, which there were little.

  _How can a Pokemon be so ruthless to hurt another Pokemon? Maybe those two are right. Maybe that thing really isn't a Pokemon. _Gary thought.

  "Trying to stop me? Well eat this! VOLCANIC STRIKE!!" Monochronmon roared as he fired three huge fireballs.

  "Gyarados! Hydro Pump the fireballs away!" Gary shouted.

Gyarados fired a huge blast of water that washed away the fireballs, and blast away Monochronmon back a few feet.

  "GO GET HIM, GARUUMON!!" Matt shouted.

  "HOWLING BLASTER!!" Garuumon shouted as he howled a huge breath of blue flames at Monochronmon, but didn't have any affect on him.

  "SPIKING STRIKE!!" Stingmon shouted as he dived at him with his arm blade forward, but the attack bounced off of his thick skin, and then Monochronmon smacked Stingmon with his tail.

  "No Stingmon!" Ken cried.

  "Go! Dragon Breath, Gyarados!" Gary shouted.

  "With pleasure!" Gyarados fired a huge green flame at the Digimon. It didn't cause any damage, but it did left him paralyzed, feeling its feet and body stinging and numb.

  "All right, he's down for the count!" Matt said. "Use the Digital Ball!"

  "Digital Ball?" Ken asked.

  "We have to call it something." 

  "You're being to sound like Tai used to be." Garuumon laughed.

At that moment, a voice called out: "Feraligator! Hydro Pump!"

A water blast struck the paralyzed Digimon and slammed him to a rocky wall. The team turned to their left to find a boy with long red hair, red eyes, a dark purple jacket, and gray paints and boots, with a huge blue crocodile on his side that stood over seven feet tall.

  "What is that thing? Is that a Pokemon?" Stingmon asked.

  "Yes. That's a Feraligator, a crocodile Pokemon. They're physically the strongest out of the water Pokemon, but some people call it the new king of water." Gary explained.

  "Hey you! Leave that Digimon alone!" Matt shouted.  

The red haired boy ignored him and took out a pokeball. He grinned evilly as he switched the ball to capture mode.

  "POKEBALL! GO!" he shouted as he threw the pokeball at the Digimon and sucked him in.

  "Let him go, right now!" Ken shouted.

The red head turned his face from the trio. "I caught this Pokemon, and now its mine!" the boy said.

At that moment, the pokeball exploded and Monochronmon came out of it, much to the Pokemon trainers' surprise.

  "He….blew it up!" the boy shouted.

  "That's one of the things about Digimon. They short circuit most electronics they come close too because of their computer data." Ken said.

  "You mean they're half computer data?" Gary asked.

  "And half dreams. What did you think the Digi in Digimon stand for?" Matt asked. "Now use the Digital Ball!"

  "DIGIBALL! GO!" Gary shouted as he threw the Digital Ball at the Digimon. The ball sucked him in, and then the appearance vanished like it was deleted to digital lines before it disappeared from reality.

  "What happened?" Gary asked.

  "I guess it went back to the Digital World." Ken said as the Digimon reverted back to their rookie stage. 

  "Who are you and what was the big idea taking that Digimon from our hands?" Matt shouted at the red haired boy.

  "The name is Kamon, and I take what ever wild Pokemon I see!" he said.

  "Rule number one, kid: Never steal a Pokemon that a trainer is trying to catch, even if it is an alien monster." Gary said as he petted Gyarados and recalled him back in the pokeball, and then he walked back to the injured Ryhorn.

  "Alien monster…? Whatever…. If you don't mind, I would like it if you return that Pokemon you swiped." Kamon asked Matt. "I would win me battles for a Pokemon like that."

  "You don't get it, do you? They are not Pokemon! They're Digimon!" Matt shouted.

  "What's the point trying to lie? Oh by the way, I see you have some gizmo that can evolve and de-evolve Pokemon. How about you tell me where you got that thing and we'll forget the whole thing?" 

  "Look! They are Digimon!" Ken shouted. "Do you have some obsession with power? Don't these Pokemon things have some rule of honor, and not to treat these Pokemon like it's some kind of sport?"

 "It is a sport! What planet are you from?"

As Matt growled at Kamon's rude attitude, he noticed Gary trapping the injured Ryhorn in a poke-ball, and it disappeared off of Gary's hand.

  "What did you do?" Matt asked.

  "I captured it and send it to my Grandfather. He'll take care of its injuries." Gary said. "Do these…Digi-mon act like that Ryhorn-look-a-like?"

  "Not all of them, though I never seen a Monochromon act so violent."  

  "Speaking of which, I would like to know what's going on here." Gary asked.

Matt sighed knowing he's got lots to talk about, and time to kill. "You better sit down. This may take a while." He then turned his attention toward Kamon, who was still arguing with Ken. "Hey, kid! You better listen too. I'll shed some light about Digimon to you too, then you'll know they're not HUNTING THINGS!!"

  "Whatever." Kamon snorted as he walked toward Matt.

 The thought about what Monochronmon said, and this world was distracting him from earth. _So in this world, people treat these monsters like some sport? I wonder how these 'Pokemon' take it. And what does that Monochromon mean about 'take data'? Can Digimon really take data?  _Ken thought about this before he made a conclusion: "Ah, I've been hanging around with Cody too much." 

End of part 2….

Max: Digimon in the Pokemon World? How did this happen, and will the DigiDestined find out? Stick around for the next chapter to find out.

Me: I would like to apologize for the idea of the Digital Ball. That idea is from Patrick O' Shea. I do not own that idea. But I wanna have the Poke crew be more involved then being on the side line.

Terra: Next time, don't do that again!

Me: Yes ma am! I'll keep writing, and Pat, please don't sue me!! 


	3. Episode 3: New in town

Me: I do not own Digimon and Pokemon. That right is for Nintendo, Game Freak, and Toei.

Max: I know you have to do this to avoid a law suit, but don't you think people take their time to read these things?

Me: I'm not sure. Oh I'm sure you're gonna like this guys, which is why I called you all here.

All the Hunimals: Yeah? Yeah? What?

Me: I'm this close to coming up with the very first Hunimal saga fic!

Hunimals: ALL RIGHT!!!

Me: But the bad news is that I don't know how long it's gonna take. I'll probably do it until I get even more noticed, or if some people ask who in the hell are you guys. And even if I do it, Max and Terra is gonna be in the first chapter.

Max and Terra: WOO HOO!!!!

Giga: In other words: You brought us here for nothing?

Aqua: Chill, duck! At least he's finally making a Hunimal fic, unlike that unfinished Reality Heroes saga.

Me: I'm still gonna do that! That story is gonna be the biggest story ever! Now lets continue with the Mon Wars story, please?

Hunimals: Fine. 

**Digimon Pokemon- Mon Wars**

Chapter 7 – Mix two computer kids together/ When two Digimon can't shut up…

**Olivine Forest: 12:15 PM**

Back in the part of the forest where Izzy and Shingo are, the two computer geniuses switched laptops to find out about the two species through the data. Both were impressed of the information about difference between the two species, they worked so long on to gather. Their monsters, Tentomon and Blade the Scizor, tiredly waited for their human partners to finish up by just sitting on the dirt floor looking at their feet, which Tentomon is doing, or just doing a few exorcises, like Blade is doing.

"Come on, Izzy! I've gone potty two times already. Can't we go find the others?" Tentomon whined.

"In a minute, Tentomon."

_~sigh~ just like back at the temple four years ago; He never changes. And now I gotta deal with two of them._

"Interesting; you can make these creatures evolve anytime you want?" Shingo asked, not taking his eyes off of Izzy's laptop .

"The term is Digivolving, and sort of, most of the times when danger is present." Izzy said. "I'm amazed at the fact when the Pokemon evolve, they stay that way forever. Well.....now that I think of it, Digimon can Digivovle on their own, but it takes time, while Pokemon need experience, am I right?"

"Yes, there are more mysteries out there about the Pokemon."

"Are you two gonna just sit there and gawk at each others laptops?" Tentomon asked as he jumped back up to his feet. "…Come on, we gotta find the others!"

But the two kids ignored and continued to browse through the computers, making Tentomon give up and sit back down.

"Sorry, kid. We lost them!" Blade said as he worked out.

"So Digimon only has one or two attacks? That seems to be a disadvantage, huh?" Shingo asked.

"Well not really." Izzy answered.

"Perhaps I should try something out on your Digimon." Shingo said as he reached his hand in his bag and walked toward the Digimon.

"NO TEST! I HAD MY SHOTS!!" Tentomon yelled, flying back away from Shingo.

"It won't hurt. What type Tentomon is?"

"He's a vaccine type." Izzy said.

"No I mean his element."

Remembering the data on Shingo's files, Pokemon are judged by elemental types. "Oh, a electric type, I guess."

Shingo reached in to his bag and pulled out a small box. It was so small, it easily had room for other stuff for his palm. It had a number on the yellow middle part, and the rest was metallic.

"This is a TM. It instantly teaches a Pokemon a new attack. Since Digimon are half data, I figured this may work on them."

"Well let us give it a shot; Are you up to it, Tentomon?" Izzy asked.

"Let's just get this over with!" Tentomon snorted as he slowly hovered near the trainer.

Shingo opened the box, and put it over Tentomon. The data from the box flowed through Tentomon.

"How do you feel?" Shingo asked.

"I don't feel any different."

"We'll see." Shingo motioned to Izzy and said: "The attack I gave him is Thunder-Wave. It paralyzes foes. Try it."

"Okay, Tentomon, try the new attack!"

"Okay, here goes! THUNDER-WAVE!!"  
Tentomon released an ear piercing sound of electric waves, almost hitting Blade, who jumped back from the wave.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry!"

"I say it worked! TM is data, making it perfect for the Digimon!" Shingo said.

"This will defiantly be of big use when the next evil Digimon comes!" Izzy said in excitement. "Now let us find the others!"

"ABOUT TIME!!/ SCIZOR!!" Tentomon and Blade shouted.

****************

**Olivine City: 12:10 PM**

Else where in Olivine City, Joe, Cody, and their Digimon have already found themselves in Olivine City. As they walked through the busy streets, they noticed strange creatures accompanied most of the citizens, and are very curious to know if they're Digimon or not, but they didn't want to ask the people what they are; they may think they're weird. As they passed by a park, they noticed two kids, a bit older than Cody but younger than Davis, making their monsters battle each other. The young Chosen never find fighting as a valid answer, even when it's for fun. Cody found that very cruel, it was like watching slaves fight for their masters' amusement.

"This is such cruelty! Making such creatures fight each other for those kids amusement? I outha…!" Cody shouted as he rushed in the battle but Joe and Gomamon stopped him.

"Cody, take it easy! I'm sure this isn't some death sport. Let's watch for a while and see." Joe said, calmly.

As the two DigiDestined from a top a small grassy hill watched, much to Cody's, the two creatures' battle each other for no reason to their perspective, the trainers' Pokemon rammed at each other in a Tackle attack.

"All right, Ledyba, use Supersonic!" the female trainer shouted.

"No problem, Cindy!" The Pokemon responded as it vibrated its antennas to create a piercing sound wave that vibrated the area around its opponent, a Raticate. 

The Supersonic managed to cause the Raticate to be dizzy and smack itself.

"Raticate! Snap out of it!" its trainer shouted.

"Now use Comet Punch, Ledyba!" 

"You got it!" 

The Ladyba threw at least up to five punches at the Pokemon before it fainted.

"No! Raticate!" its trainer cried as he rushed to his Pokemon's aid.

"ALL RIGHT, LADYBA!!" the Ledyba's trainer shouted.

 "Ladyba!"

As the Ledyba's trainer came up and hugged her Pokemon, Joe, Cody, and their Digimon watched them from up a small hill.

"It seems like them little critters don't seem to mind about fighting for fun." Armadillomon said in his hillbilly accent.

"Yeah but I still think it's cruel to make those creatures fight for the fun of it." Cody said, still feeling bit of anger over the two trainers. "She doesn't seem to care for what she did to that rat-creature."

But Cody was about to be proved wrong when the girl rushed in to her opponents' Pokemon.

"Aw, you poor thing! Here, let me help you up." She said as she sprayed some potion medicine on the Raticate's wounds.

"Thank you, Cindy!" the other trainer said.

"You're welcome!"

Cody was a bit surprised at the girl's deed as Gomamon said: "You were saying?"

"Oh, be quiet."

Unknown to either of the trainers or the DigiDestined, they were being watched by the bird gym leader; Falkner with his Hoot Hoot perched on his left shoulder. As he noticed the strange Pokemon on his left, Brock came up behind him with a bunch of hand marks on his cheeks.

"I take it you didn't do how I told you to talk to a girl, huh?" Falkner asked, not taking his eyes off the Digimon. 

"Well I did at first, but I couldn't help it. That girl was hot!" Brock said.

"You're a hopeless cause!"

Ignoring that shot, Brock raised his head. "What are you looking at?"

"I was observing some trainers when they were battling, but take a look at the hill over there." Falkner said as he pointed to the DigiDestined and the Digimon for Brock.

"Hmm…I never had seen those Pokemon before. Let's find out about them!" 

"Hey, Cindy! Look over there at the hill!" the Raticate's trainer said.

"Why, Joey?" she asked. When she did as he told her, she was amazed at the strange Pokemon next to the little kid, and the older kid with glasses. "Wow! I never had seen those before! Let's ask them where they found them!"

"Uh, oh. Those two kids spotted us!" Gomamon said.

"You know what to do guys. Act like dolls." Joe said.

As the two kids reached to the DigiDestined, the Digimon did their best in their doll act, as Joe and Cody kept a straight face. 

"Hi! I'm Cindy, and this is Joey, and we were wondering where did you catch those Pokemon?"

"Uh….Pokemon?" Cody asked.

"Don't play dumb! Please tell us! We won't tell anyone where you got them!" Joey said.

"Uh I hate to disappoint you, but they're just toys." Joe said.

"Aw man, they are?" the kids asked.

"Yep. Sorry." Cody said.

"I beg to differ!" someone said.

The kids turned to find two older kids, one of them with an owl on his shoulder, and the other has his eyes closed, I think. 

"You can't fool me. I'd seen those Pokemon move, and I never seen or heard of toys like those." The boy with the owl said.

"Really they're just……" Cody said before Armadillomon accidentally sneezed. "Oh no."

"AH HA!! They are Pokemon!" Cindy shouted. "I'm gonna find out what kind they are!"

She pulled out a Poke-Dex from her pocket and pointed it to Armadillomon.

"Uh, I wouldn't try that in front of them!" Joe said, waving his hands of a sign of caution. 

**_ "No Pokemon data found……Error…..Error!" _**it said. Then it blew right in Cindy's hand.

"Huh? How did it brake like that?" Cindy asked.

"HA HA! That's what happens when you try those kinds of electronics in front of a Digimon!" Gomamon said which got the trainers' eyes to go bugged wide, except Brock.

"Did…..he….just……?" Joey stuttered.

"Uh oh, look what you did now, Gomamon." Armadillomon said.

"I think we should explain all this, Joe." Cody suggested.

____________________________________

Chapter 8 – Rivals of the fire/ Hope's damaged heart/ Meeting of Courage 

**Olivine Pokemon Center: 12:10 PM**

Back in Olivine City, after Ash and Hiro just finished winning a double team match against some trainers, they hurried over to a nearby Pokemon center to heal their Pokemon. Ash laid the poke-balls and Pikachu on a tray to lend them to Joy, when the lady gazed an eye on the young boy, while looking at what appears to be a photo on her hand.  

"Excuse me, are you Ash Ketchum?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Uh, yeah?" 

"I have a package for you." She said as she gave him a package.

"I thought you guys don't do mail work?" Hiro asked.

"Well we made an exception, for a good reason."

Ash looked at the box, and noticed the address said Charicfic Valley. Ash curiously opened the box and inside is a pokeball and a card. As he looked at the ball, he whispered: "What's in here?" As Ash picked up the ball, he looked at the address again.

"Charicfic Valley?" Hiro said. "Isn't that the place you said you left your Charizard at?" 

"Yeah it…….you don't mean that this…..?" Ash shouted as he showed the pokeball.

"Why don't you do the ol' 'Pokeball go!' thing, and find out?"

"Alright…POKEBALL, GO!" Ash shouted as he threw the ball at the floor. The light formed into a familiar figure, a six foot figure, with dragon detail, right before Ash's eyes. The light faded, and right before Ash's eyes was his old friend, the unstoppable Charizard. Ash eyes still was wide but his mouth was wide open. 

"C….Ch…..CHARIZARD!!!!!" Ash shouted as he dived in to hug his old friend, while he shed some tears. The very Pokemon he left because of his wishes came back to him, like he believed he would.

As Charizard hugged back, Hiro read the card. 

** "Charizard really misses you and it decided to take his break from training by visiting you for a long while. Although he will return back to Charicfic Valley if he wishes to."**

** Signed**

** Liza.**

"That was the reason why the package was here." Nurse Joy said. "There was a Pokemon in there and we had to take care of him until his trainer arrives."

But good ol Ash ignores the nurse's expectations for a thank you. "It's great to see you again, buddy!"

"PIKACHU!" chirped the French rodent. (A/N: Well some sites say that he has the personality of a French, and in the comic book, his name is Jeun Luc Pikachu.) 

After Charizard roared, Hiro said as he awed the lizard Pokemon: "Wow! The old king of fire!"

"The old king of fire?" Ash repeated as he let go of Charizard. "What do you mean by that?"

As he asked that. Hiro's Typhosion came out of his pokeball and eyed at Charizard.

"You'll find out, later. Typhosion are kind of rivals to the Charizards, and mines make no difference." 

"So you're one the new kids of the fire pack, huh?" Charizard asked. "Think you have the power to take me?"

"Heh, heh! More then you'll ever know, pops!" Typhosion said with a grin that looks like Sonic the Hedgehog's. 

Charizard and Typhosion shook paws without taking their determined warrior eyes off of each other.

"I can't believe Charizard is back!" Ash said. "WAIT UNTIL MISTY SEES THIS!!"

"Misty? I knew it!" Hiro said with a grin.

"It's not what you think! We're just friends!" Ash shouted as he blushed.

"Please. Every time something good happens to me, I always want to tell Whitney first cause I love her. You're the same with Misty. I can tell."

"Uhhh……….crap!"

**********************

**Route 39: 12:10 PM**

Somewhere else near a huge field in front of the forest, TK and Patamon walked through the dirt road searching for the others. Unlike the older DigiDestined, his appearance did not change. Normally both Patamon and TK would be as chipper like little children, but because of TK's new mood, Patamon felt uncomfortable being his happy self. 

"Boy, I wonder what opened that portal." Patamon asked as he flew beside TK. "I sure hope we'll find Kari, Gatomon, and the others."

"Who?" TK said in cold face, rolling his eyes.

Eyes of the flying Digimon widened a bit. He never heard TK say anything like that about Kari. "TK, don't be like that! Remember what Tai said."

At that moment, they heard a familiar voice calling out to them, which it was someone, TK didn't want to see, right now.

"TK! TK! PATAMON!" Kari shouted as she ran behind them. "WAIT FOR US!"

"Aw right, it's Kari and Gatomon!" Patamon said.

"Just great." TK said under his breath as he hung his head. For what Kari done to him, he felt their friendship crack, like a battering ram hit and his heart. _Give me a barb wire bat so I can get it over with._

"Hey, who's that with them?" Patamon asked. 

TK lifted his head up to notice a girl dressed in a yellow baseball outfit, and had purple pigtailed hair running besides Kari. As Kari finally got near to him, TK said in a low tone: "Oh,…hi Kari."

"I'm so glad to find you guys."

 "Ditto on that!" Patamon said. If the girl seemed to met Gatomon, then it was no use acting like a doll. "Who's the baseball girl?" 

 "This is Casey. I met her when we got here in the forest. Casey, this is my good friend, TK."

_ Good friend, my…..  _TK thought but then Casey accidentally shoved him.

"Wow! Is this winged Pikachu is a Digimon?" she asked, as she moved closer to Patamon with eyes like they were facing something they never seen. She looked toward TK who angrily glared at her. "Oh sorry." 

"Yes, his name is Patamon." Kari answered.

 "Yep! If Kari already told you about Digivolving, I can Digivolve to Angemon!"

"Cool, like a rookie slugger already in the major leagues.....! But why do all Digimon's names ends with mon?" Casey asked.

The DigiDestined and the Digimon were silent for a few seconds before they answered: "We have no idea!"

"Well it's nice to meet you but we have to hurry and find the others. Come on, Patamon." TK said as he rudely walked away from them, with Patamon following him.

_ Nice first impression, TK. _Gatomon thought.

"What's eating him?" Casey asked.

"I don't know." Kari said.

_ Gee and I thought you and Davis should know. _Gatomon thought.

*******************

**12:30 PM**

Meanwhile in a part of the forest, a distance from the city, Ash and Hiro decided to kill the time for waiting for the ferry by catching some Pokemon. As Ash and Hiro combed through the bushes, they noticed a strange Charmelion like Pokemon and a blue lizard Pokemon with a V on its forehead.

"Whoa, check those out!" Hiro whispered. "Some new ones!"

Ash took out his Poke-Dex and pointed it to the new Pokemon.

"No Pokemon data found" it said.

"They are new Pokemon! I'm gonna catch that orange lizard Pokemon!" Ash said as took out a pokeball.

"That just leaves me with the blue Pokemon!" Hiro said as he adjusted his cap.

"TODODILE! I CHOOSE YOU!"

"GO GET HIM, PIKACHU!"

Hiro and Ash threw their pokeballs near the strange Pokemon to release Tododile and Hiro's Pikachu. Hiro's Pikachu was different from Ash's. Hiro's Pikachu isn't that nice as Ash's, although he still is polite, but he has Hiro's hotheaded side. His hair is also a bit spiky. Anywise as the two weird Pokemon (Which you probably realized, they're Agumon and Veemon.) Hiro's Pikachu glanced at Veemon with a grin.

"Ready to rumble, blue boy?" He said as he sparked a little of electricity from his cheeks.

"Huh? Who are you?" Veemon asked. 

"Stun him with a Thunder-shock, Pika!" Hiro shouted as he emerged from the bushes. 

"Better run for it, Blue, before I bring in the THUNDHA!! THUNDER-SHOCK!!" Hiro's Pikachu shouted as he shot a mild bolt at Veemon, electrocuting him a little.

What Hiro heard from Agumon next will make him lose all sense of his body "TAI! HELP US HERE!" 

"Ash, did that Pokemon talked, of was it just me?" 

"I heard him too." Ash said with the same feeling of shock.

"Alright, you yellow wingless Patamon! You asked for it! VEE-HEADBUTT!!" Veemon shouted as he charged like a cannonball, head first, knocking Pikachu good.

"I'll help you! PEPPER BREATH!!!" Agumon shouted as he shot a fireball at the Pikachu.

Seeing the danger heading to his friend's Pokemon, Ash regained his little senses. "Tododile! Block that fireball with your Water Gun!" 

"Tododile!" the croc said as shot a steam of water to fizz out the Pepper Breath.

"Hey no fair!" Agumon shouted.

"Hey what's going on here?" a voice shouted.

At that moment, two boys with goggles, one wearing a flame jacket, and the other who seems to be around sixteen emerged from the bushes at the other side of the battlefield to find their Digimon fighting with the Pokemon.

"Hey who in the hell are you!" Tai shouted. "And what do you think you're doing with our Digimon?"

"Huh, Digimon?" Hiro muttered.

"We thought they were wild Pokemon. We didn't know they had trainers. We just…." Ash apologized but until the older goggle boy intervened.

"So you decided to poach them?" 

"Poach them? We weren't poaching! We were just doing what any trainer does." 

The younger child, Davis, glared at the two when taking their words the wrong way. "If you 'trainers' are like poachers then I should let Veemon kick the crap out of your stuffed animals!" 

In the book of the trainer from New Bark, NEVER call his Pokemon names. "Stuffed animals?! You dare call my Pokemon stuff animals?! You're asking for it, goggle-boy!" 

Feeling the anger from the boy in the red shirt, Ash adjusted his cap. "Hey, how about a Pokemon battle with your Digi-whatist, hairball? Unless all that hair is taking so much room for your brain, if you had one, to even let you?" 

"PIKACHU!" Ash's French Pikachu shouted.

Tai anger went up the roof as he shouted: "YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU NEVER SAID TO ME! GO GET HIM, AGUMON!!"

"TAKE THAT YELLOW HAMSTER OUT, VEEMON!!" Davis shouted.

"GO! TODODILE!! Ash shouted.

"FRY THAT SUCKA, PIKA!" Hiro shouted.

In a dramatic display of action and energy, both species from two different worlds kicked up some dust and charged at one another. But the question in our minds that probably already been told a hundreds of times in alternate stories: Who will win; Digimon or Pokemon? 

"PEPPER BREATH!"

"WATER GUN!"

"VEE HEADBUTT!"

"THUNDER-SHOCK!"

From here, marks the start, after Matt and Ken's event, of Mon Wars.

End of part 3……………..

Max: Whoa! Ash vs. Tai? Hiro vs. Davis? Who's gonna win this Digimon vs. Pokemon battle? Find out next time! 

Me: Now it's time to thank the reviews:

DigiDestined of Courage – Your wish has been granted.

Sarah-chan – I know that Tai's real last name is Yagami, but I like Kamiya better. As for the Taito……uuuhhhhhhhhhh…….I don't go for that. Sorry.

U don't need 2 know – I should, but I'll try.

Ndogg – I'll do with the Ash/Misty, but……………

Lilstarblosoom – don't worry. I'll try.

Zeuswriters – Maybe I did, but what can I say? I like Digimon.

Me: Well that's it for this chapter so stick around for the next one. Until then, good…..

Max: Hey we didn't do any short comedy or something that we always do in every story.

Me: Well go ahead.

Max:……………………………………………….I got nothing.

Terra: You don't know the half of it.

Max: Aw shut up!

(Terra looks at him in a frightening look.)

Max: SORRY!!!

Me: There's the comedy. So until next time, I'm AnT

Max: And I'm Max Snail.

Terra: And I'm Terra Bomber.

All of us: GO OUT AND GET SOME FRESH AIR!


	4. Episode 4: Ash vs Tai Hiro vs Davis

Me: It's me again, people. Let me say that I do not own Digimon or Pokemon. Now then, I…..what do you want Max? I already wrote a Hunimal chapter!

Max: Speaking of that, when are you gonna write another one?

Me: I don't know, now leave me alone!

Max: Actually, I was gonna ask if I can check your fridge.

Me: Fine, go ahead.

(Max grabs everything from my fridge.)

Me: HEY I DIDN'T MEAN TAKE EVERYTHING!!!! (Runs after Max.)

Rebella: Boys….Why don't you read the story while I turn those two into dumbbells or something? 

**Digimon/Pokemon – Mon Wars **

Chapter 9 –Ash vs. Tai/ Hiro vs. Davis 

**Olivine Forest: 12:20 PM**

Somewhere in the forest near Olivine City, Mimi and Palmon followed a Skiploom through the forest. They then noticed the Pokemon bounced into a woman's arms. She had green hair, a white jacket that made her look like she works in a hair salon and she was around Tai's height.

"Oh hello there." She said. "I see you met my Skiploom." She looked down and noticed Palmon standing near Mimi's legs and looked at her with curiosity. "I never seen that Pokemon before!"

"What's a Pokemon?" Mimi asked.

"You don't know what a Pokemon is?"

"We're not from this world, and I'm not a Pokemon. I'm a Digimon." Palmon said, but slapped her mouth when she forgot that she wasn't suppose to talk..

The green haired girl fought her surprise of the creature talking; after all, she had seen talking Pokemon before.  "Uh....A Digimon? What's a Digimon?"

Mimi clocked her eyes at both Palmon and the tall woman, relieved that she didn't freak about Palmon talking. From what she observed of the little Skiploom, she's probably used to creatures only saying their names "I guess we're all clueless, huh?" Mimi asked.

"Guess so. Oh, my name is Susie." She said as she raised a hand.

"I'm Mimi." She said as she shook her hand. "And this is Palmon."

"Hi." Palmon said.

Mimi then spend her time explaining Susie about what she knows about Digimon, and what was going on here, even though it took her time to get Susie to believe the story.

"Well, I suppose I can help you find your friends. We should go to the nearest city and figure out what to do there."

"Great! I hope my friends are there too."

****************************

**Olivine Fields: 12:33 PM**

Unknown to Mimi, two of her friends, Tai and Davis, were close by the city, about a few miles, but battling two of the Pokemon World's popular trainers, Ash and Hiro, for some good reasons. Frankly I can't think of anything. The two trainers stared at the two DigiDestineds' eyes with anger and determination as they prepare for battle to teach each other a lesson in pride, as Hiro's Pikachu glared at Veemon who glared back, as thus Agumon who stood guard against Tododile. Both Poke Trainers and DigiDestined pointed their index finger at their opponents as they shouted to their monsters with words that could do any dictator proud: 

"ATTACK!!!"

Veemon charged at Hiro's Pikachu with a Vee-Headbutt. But Hiro's Pikachu dodged the attack and came back with a Thunder-Shock just as Hiro commanded. Veemon got shocked a bit, but was still standing strong. Veemon charged at Hiro's Pikachu again, but Hiro commanded his Pikachu to use Agility. Pikachu ran circles around Veemon in a fast speed, making Veemon dizzy.

"Now Quick Attack!" Hiro shouted.

Pikachu rammed Veemon without slowing down his speed. Veemon still kept going, despite a few burned marks and bruises. 

"Agumon! Help him out!" Tai shouted.

"Right! PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon shouted as he fired a fireball from his mouth.

Oh but our lovable Ash would not be one to avoid someone else's battle, even though this is a tag battle. "Tododile! Water Gun that fireball, again!" Once again, Tododile fizzed out the Pepper Breath with his Water Gun.

"I'm getting sick of you!" Agumon angrily shouted as he ran toward the croc Pokemon with his claws ready to strike.

But Tododile dodged each of his swipes like it was child's play. Tododile danced around while dodging Agumon's slashes before he Water Gunned him to a tree at a far distance from them.

"NO! AGUMON!" Tai shouted as he rushed to his Digimon's aid.

Agumon pealed off the tree, which the poor wooden is all bent and cracked. "Oww….Don't take me out, coach!" Agumon said dizzily as he got up and danced around as the world around him spanned before he fell. Tododile and Ash laughed as Tai tried to snap Agumon out of it. 

Evil bum that Ash. 

"Screw this!" Davis said as he took out his D-3 and his D-Terminal and prepared to use the big guns. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIES!!

[Armor Digivolution.]

(Animation note: Pretend they're Digivolving, season 3 style, except with the Digi-Egg of friendship in the background.)

 "VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO……!!"

With in a blue flash, Veemon was now triple his size, in a four legged form in black armor with a blade sticking out of his head shaped like a bolt. It's more like a for legged horse dragon in black sharp armor.

"RAIDRAMON! THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!!!"

"Look whose grown, little guy!" he said as he looked down at the little frightened Pokemon. 

Having Hiro's rude attitude, there was one word the brash Pikachu can mutter in his native language..

"This….sucks!"

Hiro was in shock as he witnessed the Digivolution, as well as Ash. His mouth hung as the insides dried. Never before anyone ever witnessed an act of making Pokemon evolve at will.

"D…D..Did you just see that, Ash? He made him evolve!" Hiro shouted, blinking his eyes a number of times.

"I don't believe it!" Ash shouted with the same squeaky shock voice, scratch the squeaky part.

"See how you like getting shocked!" Raidramon shouted at Hiro's Pikachu. "THUNDER BLAST!!" 

The Digimon shot a huge rocketing blast of electricity at Hiro's Pikachu. The yellow Pokemon felt his body going numb from after witnessing the Digivolution.

"Aw crap! I'm screwed!" Hiro's Pikachu shouted.

"Don't just stand there! Get out of the way!" Hiro shouted.

The call from his trainer finally snapped him out of his trance. Pikachu barely avoided the blast as it flung hard to the ground.

"Argh! That hurt!" Hiro's Pikachu grumbled, struggling to get up, despite his aching back. Like the French rodent, that is Ash's Pikachu, Hiro's is not one to break its spirit, and it's an arrogant one. "Care to try that again, punk?"

The armored Digimon snarled at the tiny Pokemon, coursing electricity around its blade. "Just stay down and I'll end this painless!"

Showing he's not afraid, Pikachu gave a confident and cocky grin. "Forget it! Bring it on, sucka!" Pika said as he ran toward the champion Digimon.

Raidramon fired another Thunder Blast, but Pika used Agility, as Hiro instructed, and effortlessly dodged the attack through the smoke geyser. Then Pika jumped over him with no sense of the laws of physics and when he was at the point to his eyes….

"Pika use Flash!" Hiro shouted.

 ….Pika then flashed at a blinding light right on Raidramon's eyes, while the trainers and the DigiDestined covered their eyes from the blinding light. Raidramon was now temporally blinded from the light.

"Ahh! Davis! I can't see!" he shouted, feeling his eyes burning from the flash. The Armored Digimon danced around, as if he lost his footing. _That was freakin CHEEP!_

Yes…welcome to the Poke-World, Raidramon!

"Now finish him with a Thunder-Bolt!" Hiro shouted.

"You thought the Thunder-Shock was something? Get a load of this one, bub!" Pika shouted. "THUNDER-BOLT!!"

Pika shot a huge bolt of lightning, almost as big as Raidramon's Thunder Blast. It caused great damage to him, but he was still standing. Little did Pika know, Raidramon shared the same stubborn tude of his partner, much like Ash's Pokemon shared his strange unfair ways.

"Raidramon! Can you see now?" Davis asked.

"A little, but good enough!" The Digimon said as he launched forth at Pikachu, Hiro's that is, like the fury of a panther.

"Ash, keep the orange lizard away from my Pokemon!" Hiro said. "It looks like that hairball kid is gonna evolve him too!"

"Right!" he nodded. As he ran toward to where Tai and Agumon were, Ash tensed up his nerves knowing that he's facing 'trainers' that can evolve their monsters anytime. "Get ready Tododile!"

"I can handle it!" Tododile said as he stood to face Agumon again. 

The goggled boy, formally an energetic kid who led the DigiDestined to save two worlds, now a dark, depressed teen over the loss of his love interest to his best friend, gripped his Digivice with sheer anger.

"This ends it for your croc! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

[Digivolution.]

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…….."

Agumon's shaped grew larger. In a flash, he changed into a huge T-Rex, about five feet taller then a Rhydon, and he also adorned blue stripes on his back. His head was protected by a brown skull with horns, which Ash described him to be like a huge Charmelon wearing a Cubone skull with horns.

"GREYMON!!!!"

Already witnessing the Digivolution before, Ash remained calm. But still, knowing that his opponent can evolve his monster at will, he felt it was a mis-match, although strategy might if power doesn't….plus he more than one Pokemon. 

"I consider this cheating, but then again, I dealt with cheaters before!" Ash said as he turned his cap back like he always does in a battle.

"Pikachu!" his Pikachu chirped.

Cheating? To Tai, the kid was talking as if this was a game... time ta show him who's big daddy! "Cheating? You should've thought of this when you face a DigiDestined, poacher!" Tai said as he adjusted his goggles. He was about to prove that when facing a Chosen, this won't be a game. "Greymon! ATTACK!!" 

"YOU GOT IT!! NOVA BLAST!!" 

The large dino emitted an orange light in its throat. Snapping forth his head, Greymon shot a huge fireball at Tododile like a cannon. The Pokemon tried to use his Water Gun at it, but it evaporated when it hit it. Now Tododile was caught in the huge blast.

"TODODILE!!!" Ash cried.

Tododile was found unconscious after the smoke cleared. Ash recalled Tododile in his Lure-Ball. He then glared at his opponent's monster with sweat dripping down his face. 

_That thing is so strong! No way would I pit Chikorita against that thing, and Cyndaquil and Noctowl wouldn't stand a chance. I guess I better use…!_

His thoughts were broken when Pikachu shook his collar and Pikad' him in words only Ash could understand.

"You wanna battle him?" Ash asked.

The little French rodent, Jean Luc Pikachu, chirped loudly with confidents in its cute little voice: "PIKACHU!"

"Okay! Go get him, Pikachu!" 

Raidramon fired another Thunder-Blast at Hiro's Pikachu, but his size was too small for him to get a clear shot. Plus he was still a bit blinded from the Flash attack.

"Now use Thunder, Pika dude, and shock him like there's no tomorrow!" Hiro shouted.

"Here's the big wind up, you electric amateur! THUNDER!"

A small patch of clouds became gray over Pikachu as it shot a huge lightning bolt on Pikachu. Pika harnessed the bolt and fired it right at the Digimon in a huge blast of an electric explosion when it hit him, and made him de-Digivolved back to Veemon.

"Who's the Thunder Master now, pal?" Pika shouted as he made a Sonic style grin and gave Veemon a thumbs down.

"Aw man! That move could give Azulongmon the run for his money!" Davis said even though he knew how powerful that mega Digimon is.

"Ugg…" Veemon groaned as he got up with electricity sparks shocking his body like small static shocks. "Are you kidding? Do you know how powerful Azulongmon is?"

"Of course I'm kidding! Now eat the rest of my Snickers" Davis shouted as he gave the rest of his candy to his Digimon. Then he got his D-3 and D-Terminal ready. "Now let's fire up round 3!" 

"I already finished my candy and I'm ready to rock!"

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!!"

[Armor-Digivolution]

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO….."

Veemon grew a few feet taller as he was covered in fire armor with claws coming out of his gauntlets and a blade coming out of his head.

"FLAMEDRAMON! THE FIRE OF COURAGE!!"

[A/N: YEAH DOG!! My favorite Digimon!]

"Hey, you yellow electric hamster!" Flamedramon shouted as he jumped up in the air and flared up with fire all around his body. "You're fired! FIRE ROCKET!!" 

Flamedramon charged at Pika like a comet as he flew toward him in flames flowing around his body. 

"This….is gonna hurt!" Pika said, defiantly feeling tensed.

He tried to run, but he was already caught in the attack, as it caused a huge blast in the floor.

"PIKA!!!" Hiro cried.

As the smoked cleared, Flamedramon was found with Hiro's Pikachu under his foot. Flamedramon released him and lightly kicked him. Hiro growled as he recalled his Pikachu in his Poke-Ball.

"You're gonna pay for that, goggle-boy! You and flamemo here! Nobody picks on Pika like that!" Hiro shouted as he pulled out another pokeball. "GO TYPHLOSION!!!" 

The second stage of Cyndaquil has been put into battle once again as his back flared with fire.

"Ready to roll, fire dude?" Typhlosion said.

"I was born ready, pal!" Flamedramon responded before shifting to a fighter stance. "Let's go! FLAME FIST!!" Flamedramon threw huge fireballs in a punching style right at Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion! Flamethrower!" Hiro shouted.

Typhlosion fired his flamethrower move to block the fireballs, which the fires blew when they collided. Then Flamedramon used the smoke to cover himself jumping toward Typhlosion as he sliced him in the face with his claws, giving him a big cut.

"TYPHLOSION!!" Hiro cried. "Are you okay?"

After Typhlosion grabbed the Digimon and gave him a hard punch, he turned around showing Hiro his bloody face, but nodded. Hiro quickly bandage his cut. 

"That thing asked for it!" Hiro shouted in anger. "Give him a Flame Wheel!"

Typhlosion curled and rolled like a ball on fire. As Flamedramon shot at him with a Fire Rocket, Hiro shouted: "Increase it, Typhlosion!"

Typhlosion rolled faster, and increased his flames until he was like a rolling fireball. Both attacks collided and created a fire explosion, while their human partners covered themselves from the fire blast.

"Pikachu! Thunder-Bolt!" Ash shouted.

Charging pure electricity, Pikachu shot a huge lightning bolt at Greymon, electrocuting him and knocking him back, but he was still on his feet.

_ Whatever what kind of Pokemon he is, or even if he is a Pokemon, he's pretty strong to handle that attack. _Ash thought. _But all I seen him do is that one fireball attack. If that's all he has, then Pikachu may have the advantage in abilities. _

"That little guy packs a wallop!" Greymon said as he shook off that attack. "NOVA BLAST!" 

"Pikachu, Agility!" Ash shouted. 

Pikachu used Agility to dodge the Nova Blast, and then he ran circles around Greymon, confusing the huge dinosaur.

_ Geez! Pretty tricky for a little guy handling a champion Digimon. _Tai thought. _He has too many abilities, it's just plain unfair!_

"Will you hold still, you little hamster!" Greymon shouted as he tried to stomp Pikachu. But Pikachu shocked with a Thunder-Shock after every three laps.

_Guess I'll just have to improvise. _Tai face brightened. "Don't try to come to him, Greymon! Just rumble!"

"I am trying to rumble this guy to grass pizza for cryin out loud!" Greymon whined, storming his feet on the speedy Pokemon.

"No I mean shake the ground!"

"Oh, right!" Greymon danced around while stomping on the ground with his hardest might.

"What's he doing?" Ash asked himself.

But at that moment, Ash felt an earthquake near his area. It finally hit him, as he figured why Greymon was dancing around.

"He's using an Earthquake attack! Pikachu Thunder-Bolt, quick!"

Pikachu tried to concentrate his Thunder-Bolt attack while still using Agility, but because of Greymon shaking the ground Pikachu was slowing down and lost his concentration. He was slow enough for Greymon to get a clear shot.

"There he is! Get him, Greymon!" Tai shouted.

"His ass is grass, Taichi! NOVA BLAST!"

Greymon once again fired his attack, but this time almost directly hit him, as Pikachu been thrown from the blast with plenty of burnt marks on his body. Ash watched, in slow motion, his best friend fly right towards him like a smoking debree

"NO! PIKACHU!!" 

**************

**Olivine City: 12:45 PM**

Meanwhile in town, Sora, Yolei, Misty, and Whitney walked through the town trying to find the rest of the DigiDestineds with Yolei tracking them down with her D-3.

"Well are you picking up anything yet?" Sora asked.

"Well according to this, Joe and Cody are close by us." She said. "They should be right near us right about,……"

"Yolei! Sora!" said two familiar voices.

"…now!"

Both Joe and Cody and their Digimon ran toward the girls. And they were accompanied by Brock and Falkner. Lucky for them they convinced the other two trainers not to tell anyone about the Digimon by Falkner bribing them with a couple of TM's. After introductions were made, they continued to search for the other DigiDestined.

"So what's a pretty lady like you doing in this zone?" Brock asked Sora in one of his flirting attempts.

"Uh….?" Sora said as she sweatdropped, not knowing what to say at this unexpected moment.

"Not to see you, that's for sure!" Misty pulled Brock away from Sora by his ear. The blue helmet girl mouthed her 'thank you.'

"So who's near us, Yolei?" Cody asked.

"Well, two more are near the city line."

"You know who?" Joe asked.

"It looks like Tai and….Davis." Yolei said but hesitated when she said Davis' name. "But it looks like their Digimon's readings are moving around, like they're fighting something."

Hearing a name she adjusted in the past, Sora grabbed her Digivice. "Then we better go and help them!" Sora shouted as she ran a head start to track them down with her own Digivice.

"Okay…which of those boys is she rushing to?" Whitney asked as she smiled.

"I say it's Tai." Joe said.

"Me thinks she still have some feelings for him." Gomamon said.

"That's a relief." Cody sighed. "I was uncomfortable with the whole Sorato thing." 

Misty gave a thoughtful look without the others noticing. Sort of the same look she had when she helped the two kids with the Nidorans back on the Orange Islands. So she ran after her.

*******************

Meanwhile Ash gently laid Pikachu on his backpack then adjusted his cap as he glared at Tai feeding Greymon a chocolate bar.

"Well now, kid! You ready to call it quits?" Tai asked.

If Ash had a nickel for ever time he heard that, he could buy his own Pokemon gym. Never the less, Ash used his many experienced memories to remain calm. "I'm not a quitter and neither are my Pokemon!" Ash shouted as he pulled out a pokeball, "I CHOOSE YOU! CHARIZARD!"

Ash decided to lay out his strongest and kick-butt Pokemon, Charizard. The fire type roared with fury, saying like: 'Who wants a piece of me?' and then eyed at his opponent, as Greymon glared back. After studying his opponent, Charizard thought:_ This outha be fun._

"NAIL HIM, GREYMON!" Tai shouted.

"He's mine! NOVA BLAST!" Greymon shouted as he did his attack again.

"Fly Charizard!" Ash shouted.

Charizard took to the air before the Nova Blast hit where he stood. Greymon growled in frustration. _It's going to be tough taking down a thing that can fly...no fair.  _

"Now Flamethrower!"

Charizard fired a wave of intense flames while in the air and motioned it to Greymon's skull head giving him great pain.

"GREYMON!!"

"Argh…Don't worry Tai. I had worse. You know that!" Greymon said as his head shook from that fire to the head. "NOVA BLAST!"

Once again he fired three Nova Blasts, like a cannon, but Charizard easily flew away from each of them with ease.

"Is that 'Nova Blast' and the Earthquake attack the only attacks he can do?" Ash asked.

"Well that rumble wasn't an attack. I just improvised." Tai said as he made a dumb grin.

_And they call me reckless. _Ash thought. "Charizard, Fire Spin!"

Charizard blew a fire breath that hit beneath Greymon's feet, and then it twirled like a twister and trapped Greymon in an intense tornado of fire.

"What?! No fair!" Tai whined like Davis. 

"Now get in there for a Seismic Toss!" Ash shouted.

Charizard dived toward Greymon, but to his surprise and Ash's, Greymon bust through the intense and painful flames and charged right at Charizard as he shouted" "GREAT HORNS ATTACK!!"

He rammed Charizard with his horns and slammed the Pokemon into some trees, but lucky didn't stab him, but he did give him a few large cuts.

"Charizard!" Ash cried. _Okay: Nova Blast, Earthquake, and Great Horns Attack. Got it!_

"Way to go, Greymon! But how come you never used that move before?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. It hurt going through that fire." Greymon whined, but didn't see Charizard flying toward him and ramming him hard.

"Greymon!" Tai cried.

Ash grinned, pointing up a finger. "Better watch what ya do in a Pokemon battle!" Ash said.

"He's a Digimon!" Tai shouted.

"Well in that case, let this be a Poke-Digi battle! Get him, Charizard!"

Meanwhile, Flamedramon laid a few Flame Fists on Typhlosion, while the fire type Pokemon fought back with a few Fire Punches. As Flamedramon moved back, Hiro shouted: "Now Quick Attack!"

Typhlosion charged at Flamedramon at an incredible speed, and rammed him good.

The battle was going on for a while, and Davis was getting impatient. "Enough of this crap! Take him out with your most powerful Fire Rocket!" 

"Alright!" Flamedramon responded. Flamedramon focus on all the fire he had and started to burst into flames like a DBZ effect. 

"Typhlosion! Fire Blast!" Hiro shouted. "And make a big one."

Typhlosion also charged up all the fire he could muster, as his flames on his back flared so intense. 

"You're flaming history, Pokemon! FIIIRRRE ROCKET!!!!" Flamedramon burst with his most powerful Fire Rocket he mustered. He flared in an intense fire aura that cover the area in a red and orange light. 

"NOW LET IT LOOSE RIGHT NOW!" Hiro shouted.

Typhlosion fired an even more powerful Fire Blast that was at twice its normal size. As both attacks collided, it burst in a huge explosion that can be seen by others a couple of miles away. The blast engulfed both monsters, but almost engulfed Davis and Hiro as they ran away from it.

******************

"Izzy did you see that?" Tentomon asked as he pointed at the explosion that was a couple of miles from them, but they could still see it from the cliff they were on.

"I see it, Tentomon." 

"What could cause that?" Shingo asked. "I don't think a Pokemon battle can cause something like that."

Izzy scanned that area with his laptop as his screen showed the same radar found in a Digivice.

"Hmm…For what I'm getting in my laptop, Tai and Davis are within that area. They must be fighting something."

"We better hurry and help them pronto!" Tentomon said.

********************

Back at the battle, Flamedramon, who now de-Digivolved back into Veemon, and Typhlosion laid on the burnt field, and a large crater motionless, as Davis and Hiro got up from being thrown away from that blast. Davis rushed to Veemon's aid as he was struggling to get up, while Hiro went to check on his Pokemon.

"You okay, Veemon?" Davis asked.

"Yeah. You got any more Snickers?" he asked.

"Here you deserve three." He said as he gave him three candy bars. He then said words that perhaps Yolei or TK would love to hear. "I think we should quit this. I can't let you get yourself seriously hurt."

After Veemon finished all three of his chocolate, he shouted: "No way! I wanna end this right now!"

"But Veemon, you're badly hurt after that blast, and this fight is pointless. I don't know why we fought him now. Let's just quit this!"

"But I gotta end this! I wanna fight this guy! I don't know why but I gotta!"

"But…."

"You didn't talk like this when we faced MaloMyotismon. Remember everyone was too afraid to fight him because they were worried about what might happen to their Digimon, but you and I were the only ones, who had courage to face him and won, remember?"

"That was because we had to save the world. This is different. This is just a pointless fight." 

"But I need to fight him! I don't know why, but I just gotta end this!"

Davis shook his head in disbelief in not only his partner disobeying him, but that this was first time he thought first instead of rushing in to things. He slowly turned his head toward Hiro who did the same. Both eyed each other for a few seconds, but then their bodies felt like they were burning in flames. They felt their bodies were tingling in excitement. Hiro knew this feeling too well, but Davis didn't really. He usually only fought only to save the world, not to fight for the heck of it. But something in his heart told him that he had to continue to fight. He needed to fight him. This battle, for both Davis and Hiro, wasn't about their angry dispute. It was about the honor of it. Davis stood up as stared at Hiro with determined eyes. Hiro did the same. Davis took out his D-3 while Hiro recalled Typhosion and pulled out another pokeball.

"Let's finish this, goggle-boy!" Hiro said in a serious tone.

"I agree. Let's go!" Davis shouted.

"POLIWRATH! I CHOOSE YOU!"

"DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

[Digivolution]

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO….."

As Veemon began to transform into the muscular winged dragon, Poliwrath emerged from his pokeball, flexing his muscles and doing a few practice punches.

"EXVEEMON!!"

"Let's finish this!" Exveemon shouted as he hovered above the ground.

The camera circled around these two monstrous fighters, aiming close to Poliwrath's face. "It'll be my pleasure!" Poliwrath said as he tensed his muscles.

"Poliwrath! Hydro Pump!" Hiro shouted

"Get him, Exveemon!" Davis shouted as well.

"HYDRO PUMP!!"

"VEE-LASER!!!" 

Meanwhile, the two fire type monsters remained on the field, going what energy they can muster to prove their might. Charizard flew near Greymon and fired a Flamethrower at his face again.

"Quick, Charizard! Use the Seismic Toss!" Ash shouted.

Charizard grabbed Greymon's tail and swung him with incredible strength around in a spin cycle, until he let go and threw Greymon to a bunch of trees.

"GREYMON!!" Tai cried as he ran toward his Digimon who was now piled under a bunch of trees.

"I'm fine Tai. I still got plenty of power."

It would seem that a plague caught the heroes of courage cause the next words may shock even Matt. "Maybe we should quit this before you get seriously hurt."

Greymon pushed away the broken trees as he slowly crawled out of the pile. "Taiti….this fight will end honorably." Greymon said as he got up.

"Honorably? What's so honorably about fighting for no reason, except I thought he was trying to steal you?"

"We need to end this. I really don't know why, but something tells me we gotta. Don't you feel it?"

Tai was confused, but then he turned his head to face Ash who was also doing the same. Both slowly felt the feeling Davis and Hiro experienced. Ash was a veteran to this feeling. It was the feeling that told him to end the battle with honor and courage. Tai didn't knew it, until he felt the feeling surge through his body as he clinched his fist and shook it and clinched his teeth as well. Ash did the same. It felt as if they were destined to do battle one another. Greymon and Charizard also stared at each other with intense eyes as they growled and breathed hard. As both stared at each other with determination in their eyes, they heard two familiar voices call out their names.

"ASH!!"

"TAI!!" 

They turned to their right, left for Tai, to find Sora, the holder of love, running toward them, with Misty, the water trainer, a bit far behind. As Sora came up to Tai, she grabbed his right arm.

"Tai what are you doing?" she ask with worry. "Stop this right now! He's not a bad guy!"

"I know." Tai said without even looking at her as still stared at Ash with a serious and focused face.

"Then why are you fighting him?"

Tai paused for a moment as he still stared at Ash with his determined face still on. "Cause I have to."

Meanwhile with Ash, was being reasoned with Misty as she said: "What are you doing? Stop this battle right now!"

"…..No."

"I mean it, Ash Ketchum!"

"I have to finish this first."

"Davis will you stop this?" Yolei shouted.

"In a minute! I'm busy!" Davis said in a serious tone as he watched Exveemon putting an Exvee-Punch on Poliwrath.

"That wasn't a request; that was a demand!" Yolei shouted.

"This is between him and me, Miyako!" 

"Hiro, honey… Let's stop this right now before we cause the cops to come here." Whitney said.

"Sorry I really need to finish this. I'm winning!" Hiro said as he watched Poliwrath throw a Mega Punch at Exveemon.

"I'm serious!" Whitney shouted as she lost her temper a bit. "Stop this now, or no sweet cakes you love so much!"

"This is more important then a sweet cake....you don't mean that, do you?"

Ash noticed Tai taking out his Digivice from his pocket. Tai studied it for a bit, and then looked at Ash nodding that said 'Go ahead.' Tai smiled as Sora stepped back a bit knowing that she's powerless to stop this fight.

"DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

[Digivolution]

"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO….." 

Greymon grew larger a bit. His right arm turned robotic with a huge metal claw. His chest was covered in a robotic plate and his head was protected in a robotic helmet. He also had red hair.

"METAL-GREYMON!!"

Ash gotten used to the Digivolution, but this was the first time Misty saw it, as her eyes widened at the cybrog dino.

"WHOA! He….evolved him! Sora didn't tell me about that! Stop this now, Ash! You won't stand a chance against that thing!" 

"Ye a little faith, Misty." Ash said as he adjusted his cap and let Pikachu, who was now awake, perch on his shoulder. "Doesn't matter how much power he has. I can still win this."

Misty rolled her eyes, now proving her theory that even facing the face of the devil, Ash still would not listen to logic.

"You know what, big guy?" Charizard asked as he looked up at the huge Digimon.

"What?" Metal-Greymon asked

"This….is too sweet!"

"CHARIZARD, FLY!" Ash shouted as Charizard took to the air.

"Get him now, Metal-Greymon!" Tai shouted as Metal-Greymon followed Charizard up in the air.

"Hey I just realize something; you got Charizard back?" Misty asked.

"Just a while ago." Ash said as he watched the aerial battle "Flamethrower!" 

Charizard fired his old flamethrower, but Metal-Greymon blocked it with his metal head. The attack didn't even put a scratch on his armor. 

"METAL CLAW!!"

Metal-Greymon fired his robotic claw, with a chain connected to it, and wrapped it around Charizard. 

"Here's my Seismic Toss!" Metal-Greymon said as he swung Charizard around and slammed him HARD to the ground; creating a crater on where Charizard hit. 

"Yeah! We got him!" Tai cheered.

Charizard seemed not to be moving, even though he's shrouded in dust. Misty couldn't believe it…the Pokemon, one of Ash's best, who was able to fight Magmar IN THE HEART OF THE VOLCANO IT SELF, facing a weird dragon, Dragonite, beating a champion Poliwrath, kicking Pidegeot's feathery butt, and scoring down tons of powerful Charizards, would be defeated by a giant, digital….WE SAY NAY!!!   

"It's not over yet!" Ash said as he pointed to Charizard. 

Charizard foot thundered on the grass soil, and he stood a bit slowly, but surely. Tai noticed that Charizard was glowing in a red aura as he got up. His flame tail was also flaring more.

"What the heck?" he said.

"Looks like Charizard have been using his Rage this whole time." Ash said, grinning at Tai; pretending he planned it the whole time. "That will increase his power when he takes damage."

"That's impossible!" Izzy shouted as he and Shingo got off of Kabuterimon.

"Shingo?" Misty said.

"The same." Shingo said as he stared at the Digimon that was still hovering up in the air. "Whoa, he looks like he's got a hell of a lot of power!"

_He's got power alright. But he seems to have slow speed." _Ash thought _"He's gotta have a weakness through that metal armor of his. Normally steel Pokemon are weak against fire, but I guess it doesn't count for Digimon._

As Charizard flew back up, Ash noticed Metal-Greymon's chest plate to reveal two missiles.

"Ash, look!" Misty shouted.

"I see that! Charizard, Flamethrower his chest!"

"GIGA BLAS….!"

Charizard, showing who's the mon, fired his attack straight at the missiles, before Metal-Greymon fired them, and caused them to blow inside his chest. It caused him a great deal of pain, a GREAT deal of pain, as he tumbled to the ground, hard.

"METAL-GREYMON!!" Tai shouted. 

Metal-Greymon struggled to get, despite his circuitry sparking and smoking. "I overestimated…him…Round 2!" he shouted as he flew back up to meet Charizard as he set up his Giga Missiles. "GIGA BLASTER!" This time he fired his missiles without letting Charizard blast his chest again.

"Quick Charizard! Fly toward Metal-Greymon and dodge the missiles!" Ash shouted.

Charizard flew around the missiles and flew toward the Digimon. The missiles did a u-turn and followed Charizard. As Charizard flew close to Metal-Greymon the missiles got close to him, leaving Charizard fly over Metal-Greymon and lead the missiles right back at the Digimon, giving him harsh damage and de-Digivolve him back to Agumon and fall right to Tai's arms.

"I figured those missiles were heat-seekers!" Ash said as he grinned.

"You really know what you're doing!" Misty said. "That never happens regularly…and since when did you know about weaponry?"

"Man! How can that dragon take out the all powerful Metal-Greymon like that?" Tai asked.

"From what I got from Shingo's files, Pokemon may have low power then Digimon, but they're faster and agile, they have more abilities, and they can change battle strategies thanks to training and battling." Izzy said. "And since I downloaded most of Shingo's files in my laptop, the readings on that Pokemon is showing that it's on a champion level as if it were a Digimon!" 

"Great."

Meanwhile with Davis and Hiro, their monsters were both in a grip lock, showing a class of strength.

"Poliwrath, Strength!" Hiro shouted.

As Poliwrath's muscles pumped up, Poliwrath lifted Exveemon off of his feet and tossed him at a distance close to Davis.

"Exveemon! Can you get up?" Davis asked.

"With...out a sweat!" Exveemon said as he slowly stood up. 

"Then take it to the air!"

As Exveemon flew to the air, Cody showed up, running toward Yolei.

"Yolei! What's going? Why are Davis and that other guy fighting each other?" he asked.

"No reason in my perspective." Yolei said. "I can't snap Davis out of it. Even smacking him on the back of the head didn't work."

"Let me try." Cody walked toward Davis, who was focused in watching Exveemon battle as he fired a Vee-Laser from the air at the Pokemon. "Davis will you stop fooling around? We have more important matters to worry about, like finding a way out of here!"

"I'm busy!"

"Davis, have you forgotten about being a DigiDestined? We only fight evil! We don't waste our Digimon's energy to fight for the heck of it!"

"This…isn't for the heck of it! Leave me alone!"

"Davis will you…!" Cody shouted but was interrupted by Davis shouting.

"Exveemon, give him another...!"

"VEE-LASER!!"

Exveemon fired the x-shaped beam from his chest straight toward the Pokemon, who jumped out of its way. Hiro narrowed at the blue Digimon, studying the layout of him. From the visual look of the Digimon, he appears to a dragon, and he knows what dragons are weak against. 

"Ice beam, now!" Hiro shouted.

Poliwrath fired a beam of ice energy at the flying Digimon, but Exveemon easily dodged the beam. At that moment, Falkner joined to watch the battle with Whitney.

"So…..who's winning?" he asked.

"So far…I have no idea." She answered. "I gave up trying to snap Hiro out of it. He said he had to finish this no matter what.....even if it means no sweat cakes."

The bird trainer gave off a smile. "Hmm…guess it must be a trainer thing. From the looks of that other kid in the flame jacket, I say he's thinking the same thing as Hiro."

At that moment, Exveemon dived at Poliwrath and rammed him hard, and then he flew back up in the air, leaving Poliwrath struggling to get up and succeeding. As Falkner looked up, he saw the Digimon prepare to do the same strategy. Memories of his battle against Ash came back to him. 

"Hiro you must use his strategy to your advantage." Falkner said.

"Good plan, bird boy." Hiro said. Hiro watched Exveemon once again flying low to the ground to ram Poliwrath again. Then as he was about to get close, Hiro shouted: "Poliwrath, Hypnosis!" 

The swirl on the Pokemon's belly started to spin, which Exveemon accidentally looked at it and he started to feel drossy. Not only that, he was tilting around while he was flying toward Poliwrath.

"Now Dynamic-Punch!"

As Poliwrath's fist reached back, it started to glow red. As Exveemon got close, Poliwrath swung that fist, and gave a powerful and forceful punch in the face, sending him crashing to a bunch of burned trees.

"EXVEEMON!" Davis cried as he ran to him. "Are you okay?"

As the Digimon got up, he said: "Just as soon as the world stops spinning, ma!" Exveemon shook his head and got himself out of the dizziness. "Okay, now I'm ready!" 

"Then let's finish this! Try to take him out with your most powerful Vee-Laser!"

Exveemon nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest and charged up all the energy he had. His chest stared to glow even brighter then before, which got Hiro to worry.

"I don't like the looks of this!" he said. "End this! Hyper Beam!"

Poliwrath motioned his hands back and positioned them to look like he's doing a hadoken. A ball of energy glowed between his hands.

"Uh…Falkner? I think we should get back!" Whitney said, backing away.

"I hear you."

The two ran back at a safe distance, as did Yolei and Cody. Yolei and Whitney stopped for a minute to look at Davis and Hiro who stared back at them with worried faces. The girls smiled as they nodded, then they continued to run. Then as the two monsters got all the energy they can hold…

"EXVEEMON! NOW!!"  
"HYPER BEAM RIGHT NOW!!"

"VEEEEEE-LAAAASER!!!"

"HYYYPEERRR-BEEAAMM!!!" 

Both monsters fired a huge blast of energy that collided with each other and exploded in a huge blast that engulfed the two monsters and almost hitting their human partners.

Around the time when Exveemon and Poliwrath fought, Agumon got back on his feet after eating a chocolate bar and glared at the now exhausted Charizard.

"Are you sure you have enough energy to do this?" Tai asked.

"I won't be able to hold this form long, but I could take him out in one shot in it." Agumon said.

"Tai you're not gonna do what I think you're gonna do, are you?" Sora asked as Joe came to the group.

Though Tai refused to even look at her ever since what happened last Christmas, he eyed her without turning to her as he said: "Yes I am….I have to do this. Its….I don't know…"

Sora didn't understand it. Hell even Tai didn't. But she felt the feeling she felt when they fought Apocalypmon. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder as she said: "Taichi Kamiya….I don't know why you have to do this…but I'm with you all the way."

Tai slowly turned his head and looked at her angelic face. Something he hasn't done in a while. He smiled warmly and placed a hand on her hand that was on his shoulder, which caused her to blush.

"…Thanks."

With that, the crest of courage shined through his chest. Not as bright as it did before, but enough to see it a little. As it dimmed away, Tai pointed his Digivice toward Agumon.

"WARP-DIGIVOLUTION, ACTIVATE!"

[Warp-Digivolution]

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOOOO….."

Ash watched as Agumon passed all his forms, and then he changed into some kind of warrior like monster with clawed gauntlets, and a split shield on his back. Yes, my friends, Agumon transformed into the other bad-ass of Charizard. The one who defeat the giant annoying VemonMyotismon, kicked the digital pants off of MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon, helped shut Apocaplymon up, and fused with MetalGarurumon to become the all mighty Onmimon. He is now…..

"WARGREYMON!!!" 

"Whoa! Very interesting!" Brock said as he joined his group behind Ash, who awed at the mega Digimon hover in the air. "Ash I don't think Charizard can withstand him…you have Charizard now?"

Ash ignored the former gym leader and mother figure and head toward Charizard: "Charizard, how long did you use Rage?"

"Since before he turned into a robot." He answered in ways only Ash could understand.

"From the looks of this…I don't think that'll be enough."

At that moment, he felt a warm hand on his right shoulder. He turned around to find that hand belonged to Misty as she smiled at him and said: "Ash Satoshi Ketchum….if you really believe that you have to do this….then I'm 100% behind you…..You can do this."

Ash smiled as he placed a hand on hers, which made her blush, and whispered a word that he never, ever said to her in her life, and it's not what you're hoping for, its just a name. "Thank you…Kazumi."

Unknown to them, Charizard's fire tail flared brighter, and his red aura grew brighter too. Then Ash felt a dim warm light under his nose. He looked down to find nothing. Must be his imagination he thought. 

"Charizard! Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

Charizard flew to the air to meet with WarGreymon and fired his attack. But the warrior reptile blocked it with his Dramon destroyers and smacked Charizard away from him like nothing. As Charizard got back to his senses, Ash shouted: "Use Fire Spin!"

Charizard fired the attack to incase Wargreymon in the fire tornado. But Wargreymon swished his arms to rid of the fire like it was nothing at all.

"He's….too strong!" Shingo shouted.

Ash observed Wargreymon and noticed that he was breaking down, like he couldn't hold out in his mega form.

"Yeah, but it looks like he can't hold out in that form any longer." Ash said. "All I need to do is tire him out and I'll win!"

"WARGREYMON! NOW!!" Tai shouted. 

WarGreymon put his hands together to charge up all the energy around him, which got Ash to be worried as thus Misty.

"Ash….?" Misty said.

"Right….Charizard! Finish it with Dragon Rage!" 

Charizard aura grew brighter then ever as his fire tail did, too. Charizard shook his arms as his mouth glowed in a bright yellow light inside. As WarGreymon charged up enough energy and raised the huge ball of energy over him…

"NOW WARGREYMON!!"

"LET THAT DRAGON RAGE LOOSE RIGHT NOW!!"

"TERRA FORCE!!"

"DRAGON RAGE!!"

WarGreymon threw the Terra Force as Charizard fired his Dragon Rage, which was a huge yellow fireball. As both energy attacks collided, it burst in a huge blast that engulfed both WarGreymon and Charizard, and almost reaching their human partners as Tai held on to Sora to protect her, as thus Ash held on to Misty.

The two blasts can be seen by the TK and Kari, and their Digimon they rode on a mile away, who were accompanied by Casey and Ritchie, who they just met.

"Whoa what was that?" Casey shouted, hanging on to Neferitimon.

"I don't know but, Tai and Davis were in that area!" TK shouted.

"~gasp~ oh no! DAVIS! TAI!!" Kari shouted as sge motioned Nerfertimon to hurry to the battlefield.

TK sighed in a depressing mood as he watched her run to her man. Sometimes life can be so unfair to the blonde.

Somewhere else, about at least two miles, Matt, Ken, Wormmon, Gabumon, Gary, and Kamon watched the blast from of top of a cliff.

"Guys, Tai, Davis, Sora, and a few of the others were just over near that blast." Ken said, studying his D-3.

"WHAT? Is TK there too?" Matt asked with worry.

"No, he's on his way there."

Matt sighed in relief for his brother, but Sora…even though they broke up, he still cared too much for her.

"If she's hurt….." he said as he closed his eyes and shook his fist. "Let's go Gabumon!"

"Right!" 

Back at the battlefield, as the smoked cleared, the kids were found lying on the burnt field. Tai and Ash opened their eyes to find Sora and Misty still holding on to them as they buried their faces on their shoulders.

"Uh….Misty you can let go now. The blast stopped." He said as he blushed.

"Huh...?" she said as she slowly lifted her head. She looked up toward Ash's eyes and slowly let go of him as she blushed. "Oh….sorry."

"No apologies."

As Misty turned to her right, she noticed Charizard lying motionless. Ash tuned to her direction and gasped at the sight of Charizard.

"Oh no….CHARIZARD!!!" he shouted as he ran toward him.

He was all covered scratches, bruises, blood, you name it. But luckily he was still breathing, much to Ash's relief.

"You'll be okay. Just a trip to the Pokemon Center and you'll be as good as new." Ash said as Charizard opened his eyes, looked at him and smiled.

Around that time, Tai was with the same with Sora as she lifted her head and noticed that she was holding on to Tai for dear life, course this happened before.

"Oh….uh...sorry." she said as she blushed.

"Don't worry." He answered.

As Sora looked toward Tai Digimon, she said: "Huh? Koromon?"

"What?"

Tai ran toward his Digimon, with Sora behind, as they found Wargreymon who now de-Digivolved back to his in-training from Koromon. As Tai gently picked him up, heard Kari calling his name.

"TAI!!" she shouted as she dived in to her brother and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright!" 

"Don't worry lil' sis! I'm okay." 

"That was some firework show you pulled." TK said as he caught up.

"Yeah well…."

"I'm gonna see if Davis is alright!" Kari said as she let go of Tai and ran toward her man, much to TK's torture.

Tai and Sora looked at TK, as he stared at Kari with a sad face. They understood a long time ago that TK had feelings for the young girl, even before when he didn't notice it.

"Poor TK." Tai whispered to Sora.

"And poor Yolei." Sora said as Joe and Izzy nodded. Tai blinked with a confused look wondering what about Yolei.

Meanwhile, Davis and Hiro cheeked on a battered Poliwrath and Exveemon who now de-Digivolved to Demiveemon. Davis cradled his unconscious Digimon in his arms as his two friends observed his condition over the goggled boy's shoulders.   

"Is he gonna be okay?" Yolei asked.

"I'm sure he will." Cody said before grimly snapping at Davis. "I told you he'll get hurt, Davis!"

Davis shot back at the young boy "Hey, Demiveemon wanted this as much as I did! He..." At that moment, Kari ran to Davis and held him around her arms.

"Oh, Davis I'm sooooo glad you're all right!" Kari said, squeezing him tighter.

Davis blushed red, feeling that he's in another one of his dreams. "I'm okay, babe! It'll take more then a big blast to take out yours truly." 

This was torture for poor Yolei as she turned away from the couple as a tear escaped from her eye.

Meanwhile with Hiro, the young trainer sprayed some potion on Poliwrath's wounds, while Whitney bandaged him up. 

"That should help him a little until we get to a Pokemon Center." Falkner said, putting the first-aid box back in his bag.

The pinked haired girl stared back at Hiro's opponent, steadying her eyes at the creature in his arms. It almost confused her about how that creature change back to its previous form could. "Man those Digimon are pretty powerful; probably enough to easily take out the legendary Pokemon." 

Hiro blinked twice, pressing his lips. "Hell no! I seen the legendary dogs at the tower when I fought the ghost gym leader, remember? I felt the power they had, and they were powerful." Hiro's friends rolled their eyes not believing that he met the three legendary Pokemon. "Some friends you are." 

At that moment, he found Davis glaring at him as he headed his way. Hiro glared back and walked toward him as well.

At that moment, Mimi and Susie finally found the others as Susie headed toward Ash and the group as she was surprised to see someone she thought she'll never see.

"Brock?" 

After Brock turned to her, his face froze as he stuttered: "S….S….Susie?"

The green haired girl smiled as she walked closer to him. "It's been a long time. How's Vulpix?" 

"Oh…..uh….she's……fine!" Brock squeaked as Susie giggled. 

Misty and Ash watch the whole scene and laughed. "Well this is the first. Brock's afraid to even talk to a girl." Misty said.

"Yeah well….." But Ash found himself glaring at Tai with a serious face.

Meanwhile Mimi ran up to Tai and the group, stopping next to Joe who was bandaging Koromon.

"Hi guys. What was with the war zone here?" she asked, looking around at the damaged valley.

"Believe me, we don't know." Joe said, concentrating on tending to Koromon's wounds. Then Joe noticed Tai looking at something with narrow eyes. "Hey Tai, what's up?"

Tai didn't answer. He walked away from the group and walked toward Ash who also did the same.

Mimi watched Tai walking up to Ash as if they look like they were gonna fight. Images of the time when Tai and Matt fought came flowing through her mind.

"Oh no! Not the Tai vs. Matt all over again!" Mimi said as she was about to stop Tai before she witnessed that again, but Sora and Joe stopped her.

"Wait Mimi! I don't think they're going to fight." Joe insured.

Ash, Hiro, Tai, and Davis walked toward each other in narrow faces as their friends watched them to make sure they don't try to do what they're afraid they're gonna do. The four boys stopped as they were face to face from each other. Eyes narrowed at intense rage, and fists were clinched together. The Poke pre-teen with the Poke League hat named Ash stared at the big-haired goggle wearing teenager named Tai, while the other pre-teen Poke kid with the hat worn backwards named Hiro stared back at the goggle-wearing, flame jacket wearing pre-teen named Davis. Just when everyone thought that they were going to beat the crap out of each other, Sora, Misty, Yolei, and Whitney were the first to notice the four boys smile and then later shake hands.

"Great fight, kid." Tai said to Ash as he shook his hand.

"Thanks, and the name is Ash Ketchum."

"Tai Kamiya."

"Best battle I had so far, dude." Hiro said to Davis as he shook his hand.

"No prob, pal, and its Davis Motomiya."

"The name's Hiro Chimal."

Their friends sighed in relief, glad that they weren't planning on starting a slug fest. Sora and Misty smiled at each other while Whitney placed a hand on Yolei's shoulder as they witnessed the result of the four hot-headed boys' Digi-Poke battle; A start of a partnership, and a friendship….and the beginning of chaos. 

For it's Mon Wars, baby!

end of part 4…………..

Max: That was a long chapter. Now that they teamed up, are they gonna figure out about the wild Digimon running a muck in the Pokemon World. Find out next time.

Me: It's time once again to thank all the reviews of last chapter.

Dark Angemon – Well I let them Digivolved, but I also let the Pokemon get a fair fight. About the fact about you said about Digimon evolution….I really never thought about that.

Jammie-Bro – Chill dude. I'll try finish this.

DigiDestined of Courage - Yep I got them to meet and fight. Hope you liked the battle since I got carried away with it and made it long. Thanks for dedicating your story for me.

Terra: Well after writing that long chapter, I suppose you need a break huh?

Me: NO WAY BEE GIRL! I'm still full of sugar and still raring to go!

Terra: Good! Then go do your homework before you meet my blaster!

Me: Yes mommy!-_-


	5. Episode 5: TMs are SWEET!

Me: I do not own Digimon or Pokemon, like Toei do, who ruined the second season with a Taiora and Daiyako, and Game Freak and Nintendo, who keep on using the same plot over and over again in every episode. Pokemon Gold and Silver were good though. Hope they make the ones for Game Boy Advance fast.

Ann: You know you had one review who asked for the season 3 crew to show in this story.

Me: Yeah but there isn't a third Pokemon hero for Takato to hang out and rival, if you count Ritchie, which I don't. I hope they don't bring out season 4 too soon otherwise I'll have people asking me to put them in this. Now let's get back to the story! 

                                        **Digimon&Pokemon****  –**** Mon Wars.**

.

.

The large fields near Olivine City suffered a huge damage because of a usual battle, where monsters of different species fought one another in a battle of honor. Near their side were two of the DigiDestined, Tai and Davis, and two Pokemon Trainers, Ash and Hiro. The results seemed to be a draw, but both felt like winners. Their friends didn't understand why they fought; neither did the fighters, but whatever the reason must of have been good…or just plain stupid, especially in the girl's thoughts.

After introductions were made and Cody e-mailing the other DigiDestine who weren't present, Izzy suggested that the trainers show all their Pokemon to satisfy his curiosity. As the DigiDestined checked out the Pokemon, the trainers then got to meet the Digimon. These amazing creatures earned the trainers eyes to lock directly at them with awe, especially for Misty who was hugging Gomamon like a teddy bear.

  "Much as I appreciate this…I do…treasure my lungs…" he gasped, feeling the pressure build up on him from Misty's grip. Lucky for him, Misty dropped the seal Digimon when she screamed from the sight of Tentomon.

  "GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY!!" 

  "Humph, well I must say that I am insulted." 

But none were amazed by these Digimon than Ash and Hiro. Hiro, being a so-called macho jerk, to Whitney's point of view, did have a soft side with Pokemon, and he was very fond of them like most trainers are; but he wouldn't admit his sensitive side to anyone. Seeing these Digimon were like taking a first peak of new Pokemon.

And Ash, oh Ash, checking out the Digimon, he was like a kid in a zoo, petting the Digimon, shaking hands, and even tossing a happy Patamon on his palm. This was the side that drew Misty to him; a caring person who loves Pokemon with all his heart. Meeting these Digimon must felt like seeing magical Pokemon from fairy tales to him. 

  _Boy…he does look happy. He looks so cute he looks like…_

  "Dudes…," Davis' obnoxious voice cut off Misty's thoughts. "…Ken and Matt are coming! They're in the ho~use!"

Suddenly, Misty in her Gyrados mode snapped up to the goggle boy. "ALL THAT ANNOYING YELLING IS RUINING MY ROMANTIC DAYDREAM!!!" 

As Yolei snickered at her friend's spooked face, Ash felt another opportunity. "Gee, Misty, isn't there a day you don't space out?"

  "I'll space out when I want to, Ash Ketchum! And by the way, you…!!"

  _"HEY GUYS…!!!" _ 

The group responded to the call, looking ahead at the ruined field to see Matt, Ken, Gary, and Kamon riding on Garuumon, and Arcanine with quick speed. They arrived by the gang under a minute when the group spotted them.

  "Is everyone all right?" Matt asked in a panic, quickly dismounting Garururmon.

His blonde brother smirked with a thumbs' up.  "Don't worry bro, we're all okay." 

The former Kaiser scanned the area once dismounted off of Matt's Digimon. The land that appeared to be a country field filled with lush grass, trees placed separate before reaching to a forest, and brown clean dirt was in ruins. Craters and holes decorated the beautiful land, trees were ripped from their root or in half, and smoke from the earth still hovered to the heavens. This sight brought slight memories of his Kaiser days; ones that he'd wish were gone from his mind.   "What happened here? Was there a Digimon fight?" 

Joe rubbed his hair, trying to speak out what he thought was true or false.  "Uh…You could say that…." 

  "More like a Poke Digi fight between Tai, Davis, and the two with the hats." Gomamon said as Ash and Hiro waved with goofy faces.

Gary blinked in surprise. He wasn't surprised to find his rival around, but he was astonished that Mr.Goody-good would be involved in this…land of calamity. "So you caused that, Ashy-boy?" 

  _Great just what I need._Ash rubbed his temples, foreseeing yet another of Gary's rude witty-remarks.  "No…well, sort of…uh…!" he caught Gary's raised brow, sensing a theory about to launch from his mouth. "…I was battling their Digimon, and did you have any idea how strong they were?" 

Gary smirked, crossing his arms. "So I heard. I wouldn't be surprised if they kicked the crap out of you." 

 "Shows what you know! I put up a good fight!" he shouted up his face. 

 "Well he did. Ash and his monsters were pretty tricky to fight." Tai said as he came in to the argument. "And who are you? I haven't got your name."

Taking another opportunity to heighten his good name, Gary bowed like a gentleman. "I am the great Gary Oak, the grandson of the great Professor Oak, and the future Pokemon Master."

And with this, Ash and Misty rolled their eyes. _More like the great head case! _

 "A little full of yourself, aren't you kid?" Matt asked, rubbing his hair rough like he would to TK. "Oh and this kid with the long red hair is Kamon."

Ash and Hiro doubled taked from that name _"What?" _ 

The red head boy studied the faces he never seen before, and he wasn't very amused. "These, whatever you call them monsters must be incredibly weak if they couldn't handle this turd!" 

Ash growled, feeling insulted by how this guy used him as an example.

The trainer of New Bark Town marched towards his rival with angry steps. "You watch, Kamon! Nobody asked for your opinion!" 

Kamon's eyes grew wide at the familiar figure he surprisingly unnoticed. "Oh so the wimp is here too? I never expected you to be here."

  "Wimp…?! I beat you two times! You only beat me once."

Ash stalked up to the rude trainer, narrowing his eyes at him. He suddenly remembered the description and facts from Hiro. "So this is the Pokemon thief, Kamon Zackary! You got some nerve stealing somebody's Pokemon back at Prof. Elm's lab." 

 "Pikachu!" 

A slight surprised yet amused grin played on Gary's expression. "So stealing that monster from us wasn't the first time, huh? Even I don't stoop that low."

Kamon felt ganged up by these chumps. Even he wouldn't be able to take on a bunch of them alone. He growled, stalking away from the gang. "Screw you punks! I got more important matters to deal with!"

The group watched the trainer walk off like a loner rebel, with some disgusted by his attitude, like Yolei for instance.

  "What a jerk! He even puts Davis to shame in the jerk level." Yolei said.

  "Yeah, he's a…….HEY!!!" Davis shouted at Yolei.  

Sensing that dispute ending, Matt walked up to his old rival with a serious look. "So what reason you had to fight these kids, destroy half of this area, and almost hurting our friends?" 

Sheepishly, Tai grinned as his rubbed his hair.  "Uh…no reason."

  "No…REASON?! No reason to have a fight that would hurt our friends INCLUDING SORA…?!"

Hearing that name in a negative sentence that aimed for him put Tai toward the edge. "LISTEN YOU; I WOULD NEVER LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER!! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU MR. EX-BOYFRIEND?"

Just when fist were about to be thrown, Ash grabbed Tai while Gary grabbed Matt away from each other, gripping them with all their might as the DigiDestined boys struggled to lash at the other. 

  "That's enough you two!" Sora shouted, walking up between them like all their fights. "We already had a monster war zone! We don't need another one!"

Ash and Gary released them as soon as they calmed down, but still gave each other angry stares over their shoulders. 

.

  "Hey wait up. I think you should stay with us right now." 

Kamon scoffed, turning around to find Ken running up from behind. "Why… So that I'll be bothered with wimpo over there?" He shoved dirt from the top of the hill, aiming at Ken which landed before him. 

The blue haired boy ignored that. "No. You know about the Digimon and we don't want anyone in this world to know about them. Just stay with us, and maybe I'll try to get him to get along with you."

 "Like I wanna be friends with that turd?" Kamon shouted; though his excuse didn't seem to change his counterpart's mind. Despite that he already disliked the group; agendas were planned in his head. "Fine I do it, but only because I want a rematch with him." With that, he walked back to the group, knocking Ken's shoulder along the way.

His worm Digimon, perched on Ken's head, glared at the hated trainer "Someone needs defiantly needs a lot of hours on manners. He kind of reminds me of someone I knew….oops… Sorry Ken."

 "~sigh~…Don't worry about it."

.

 As Ken and Kamon walked back to the group, much to Hiro's dismay, Kari tried out her D-3 on Shingo's laptop as, Izzy instructed.

  "DIGI-PORT OPEN!!" she shouted as the portal appeared on the screen.

  "Great it worked. Well let's get back home! I had enough of this excitement." Cody said as he was about to point his D-3 toward the portal, but Matt grabbed his hand to stop him.

  "What we can't leave yet!" 

  "Why not…?" TK asked.

  "Cause a while ago, Ken, Gary, and I just fought a Monochromon here." 

Out of nowhere, Tai zipped up by the two.  "What? Are you sure?" 

  "I have the scratch marks to prove it." Wormmon said, pointing to his forehead.

The computer genius, who sat on the grass, rubbed his chin "Interesting…Then that must mean that there are more Digimon here too. This surely changes our schedule." 

  "But how did they get here?" Cody asked.

  "Probably ways similar to our accidental arrival. You know what that means, don't you guys?" the DigiDestined gang nodded, weary.

  "Guess that means you're all not leaving yet, huh?" Ash asked.

  "You got that right!" Tai said, crossing his arms. "We have to stick around here until all the Digimon are brought back to the Digital World. Izzy you were bragging about making a program that can track down wild Digimon, right?"

 "Yes but now I need exact data of this world. The information is on the Digital World, and without proper data, I can't monitor for any wild Digimon." 

  "Well there goes my nail salon plans." Mimi sighed.

Wakening from his goofy stares at Mimi, her words clicked something in Brock's mind. He looked at his watch, making a shocked expression on his face. 

  "GUYS…!! WE JUST MISSED THE FERRY TO CIANWOOD!!"  His friends grew pale, feeling the world weight on them.

  "Oh no…!! We forgot!!" Ash and Hiro shouted.

Misty stormed towards the boys. "Well it's your fault guys. Thanks to the two of you we just missed our ride!" 

  "Yeah…!" Whitney agreed.

Ash and Hiro hung their heads in guilt as they groaned.

  "A ferry…? You guys needed a ride over a river of something?" Kari asked.

  "We were supposed to go to Cianwood to get a medicine for a sick Pokemon, but these two just had to waste our time fighting your friends!" Misty shouted as she and Whitney glared at Ash and Hiro who gave scared smiles.

Sora rubbed her lips as her mind traveled. "Since we might be here awhile…You know, we could give you guys a lift. We have enough Digimon to give you a ride when they Digivolve." 

 "Really…? ALRIGHT…!!" Ash cheered.

 "Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he popped out of Ash's bag. Soon the Digi-girls saw the Pokemon and dived right in to him.

 "OH MY GAWD!! HE'S SO CUTE!!" Yolei squealed as she petted Pikachu.

 "Aw. So cute…!" Kari sighed, tickling his chin.

 "Cootie coo!" Sora said as she rubbed Pikachu's chin.

At first Pikachu was enjoying it, but there was too much intension for him, he was about to resort his electricity.

 "Easy, girls…! That's a high voltage Pikachu!" Ash's warnings were ignored. But as he saw sparks coming out of Pikachu's cheeks, he gasped: "No DON'T DO IT, PIKACHU!"

Just when Ash was about to dive in to get his Pokemon away from the girls and take the shocking blow, the Digimon girls joined in with the petting, in seductive ways that would make the male Digimon jealous. 

Biyomon rubbed Pikachu's chin, which made him blush and halt his electricity. "~giggle~ you're pretty cute."

  "Pi…ka…chu?" he asked as he blushed like mad.

  "Yes you, silly!" Palmon said as she rubbed his head, and Gatomon rubbed his shoulders, making him blush more.

  "Too bad you're not popular with the ladies as your Pikachu, Ketchum...Except with red here." Gary smirked.

  "WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!!" Ash and Misty shouted painted red in the face. 

  "Whoa! Pikachu da' pimp!" Hiro said as he pulled out a pokeball containing his Pikachu. "Oh girls…? He's not the only Pikachu around…!" 

But Whitney pulled his ears as she said: "Don't you dare, DEAR!!! Got it?"

  "Yes ma'am!"  

.

.

**Odaiba****: ****4:22 PM**

Back in Odaiba, in the Motomiya residence, Davis' older sister, Jun Motomiya entered her house after being blown off by Joe's brother, whom was her latest crush after hearing that Matt was going out with Sora last Christmas when she saw him saving her from being crushed by a falling block when the Digimon attacked Matt's concert. She sighed in defeat.

  _Oh well. He was too much of a geek anywise. _The female Motomiya plummeted to the couch, face first.

As she lied there, she saw some kind of antenna sticking out under the couch. She pulled it out to find some kind of purple device. As she looked at it, she recognized it as the device her brother use when he and the other DigiDestined decided to show their family the Digital World after they defeated MeloMyostismon. She motioned to her dad's computer while looking at the D-3.

 _ Should I go there again? _She thought of many 'whys' and 'why nots' of this plan to the world she was invited by her brother. The land was another she never seen before; bouncing heads, rainbow colored skies, and talking dung. It was like something out of a fairy tale, but it did sort of creeped her out. But the Digital World looked so enchanting, as if anything she ever thought of was… "Oh why not…? I'm in a bummed out mood already!"

Jun pointed the D-3 toward the computer, expecting the computer to suck her in, but nothing happened.

  "What's wrong with this? I seen it worked with Davis!" she shouted as she shook the D-3. But then she just remembered something. "Oh yeah now I remember!"

She pointed it toward the computer again as she shouted: "DIGI-PORT OPEN!!!"

.

.

**Poke-World: ****12:15 PM******

Moments later, the DigiDestined and the Pokemon trainers walked together back through the forest path to an Olivine City Pokemon Center to heal up the Pokemon and figure out what to do next. As they head toward a fork in the road, Brock decided to try his flirtation on Mimi, Susie came up to his face and made him blush.

  "So Brock, I haven't seen you in such a long time." She said.

  "Uh……yeah...! It…has been long!" he squealed as Misty laughed at the scene.

  "So…how's Vulpix again?" she asked.

Brock said nothing as he pulled out the pokeball containing Vulpix and released her. As Vulpix came out, she looked at her former master and jumped in to her arms.

  "Oh, Vulpix, I missed you so!" Susie said as she hugged her. "Did Brock take good care of you?"

  "Vulpix!" the Pokemon nodded. 

As she continued to hug Vulpix, Misty came up to a stiff blushing Brock who just stood there like a statue, staring at her.

  "So how come you haven't did the ol' flirtation bid on Susie, huh?" Misty asked with a satisfied smile.

  "Huh…?" Brock shook off his trance and glared at Misty. "Mind your own business!"

But at that moment, they felt the earth shaking beneath their feet. And then they heard a distant roar to go with it.

 "What was that?" Casey asked, intimidated by the cry.

Yolei focused her ears, trying to catch another roar. "I have no idea? You think it's a Pokemon?"

The grandson of Professor Oak scoffed. "Doubtful. There are no Pokemon that can make that kind of a roar...at none that we know." 

Brock pondered at the thought. "Hmm…I agree with Gary. Sound too different from any Pokemon I heard…Unless it was an Aerodactal. Perhaps it's a Digmon."

He couldn't any more right because at that very moment, a giant dinosaur emerged through the trees and surprised the kids. It was a huge dinosaur that almost looks like a red Agumon, only with green scales on its back. It stood taller than the trees, about as high as Greymon [A/N: Which I think they're about 12.05 feet.] The Pokemon trainers didn't recognize it, but the DigiDestined recognized it to be…

  "It's a Tyrannomon!" TK warned.

Ritchie gapped at the massive size of the beast, though it was still shorter than a Onix.  "A Digimon…?"

  "Yeah…! Patamon answered, hovering over TK's head. "They're Agumon's other evolved form. Their attack is Blaze Blast, which is something that you don't want to mess with!" 

  "Not that I'm complaining but why isn't it looking at us?" Misty asked as her Togepi chirped.

  "Maybe it just doesn't notice us." Sora said, shrugging. 

Misty was astonished by Sora's cool behavior. Guess these guys really do go through this all the time. How could they…? 

  "No look over at the left!" Izzy shouted over the thundering sounds of footsteps.

Another dino Digimon appeared at the left, glaring at the Tyrannomon. This one was about a foot taller then Tyrannomon, and it's black.

  "What is that?" Shingo shouted, gripping tightly onto his laptop. 

  "That's a…DarkTyrannomon!" Ken answered as he remembered sending those things against a SkullGreymon when he was the Digimon Emperor. He shuddered to going back to those days.

Wormmon continued. "Gazimon's evolved form. While their counterpart is a data type, this one is a virus type, and a whole lot nastier. It's attack, Flame Blast." [A/N: Even though its attack is really called Fire Blast, I want to change the name so not to be confused with the Pokemon Fire Blast.]

The kids stood there as they watch the two dino Digimon fight each other and crushing every tree in their path and scaring away all the nearby Pokemon. Ash sensed the alarming cries of the Pokemon, feeling their sorrow of their homes being destroyed. 

  "We can't just let them run loose and destroy this forest! All the Pokemon in this forest will get hurt!" Ash reached in for a poke-ball, but his hand froze, forgetting about that he has no idea about these Digimon. "What type they are, Izzy?"

  "Tyrannomon is a data, while DarkTyrannomon is a virus." 

  "No I mean their elements!"

Element…? Izzy then comprehend what Ash meant based on the data of Pokemon from Shingo's files. "Oh those… I suppose DarkTyrannomon is a dark and fire type while Tyrannomon is just a fire type.

  "Good…!" Ash prepared Tododile's blue pokeball, ready to battle.

The oldest gogglehead looked over Ash at the ball. "Hey isn't that the ball with the croc Greymon just whopped?" 

Ash recalled the battle he had with Tai, remembering Tododile's late condition. "Oh yeah... Tododile is too tried after that battle." Ash put the ball back in his belt, sighing in disappointment.

  "Plus he wouldn't stand a chance against those things!" Misty warned.

Adjusting his hat, TK prepare to make his call. "Don't worry about it, guys! Handling Digimon is our job. You ready, Patamon?"

  "Yeah, let's go" the winged Digimon took to the air as his partner drew out his Digivice.

  "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGISE!!"

.

.

 (**Armor-Digivolution**)

.

 "PATAMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TOOO…"

    "PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!!"     

.

.

"It's our turn, now Gatomon!" Kari told Gatomon as she took out her D-3. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGISE!!"

.

.

[**Armor-Digivolution**]

.

  "GATOMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TOOO…"

Gatomon transformed into some kind of big cat with Egyptian type armor. And she has pure white angel wings

   "NEFERITMON! THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!!" 

.

.

  "GO GET THEM GUYS!!" TK and Kari shouted as their Digimon soared to the air, bearing towards the hostile dinosaurs.

  "STAR SHOWER!!" Pegasusmon fired a rain of light beams shaped like stars at the two dinos. Ash recognized the attack to be like a Swift attack. The attack didn't do much, but it got their attention as they turned to the flying Digimon.

  "Looks like we got their attention…! CAT'S EYE BEAM!!" Neferitimon blasted a beam from her eyes right at Tyrannomon. It just didn't do much, but it felt like a sting to him. 

  "BLAZE BLAST!!" Tyrannomon shouted as he fired a huge fireball at Neferitmon, knocking her out of the sky and de-Digivolving her back to Gatomon. Kari caught her just in time.

  "Are you alright?" she asked, concernly.

Gatomon coughed a little, but she shook it off, placing an irritated frown on her face.  "Yeah, but they won't once I'm through with them! They're champion Digimon, I'm a champion Digimon…," Standing on Kari's hands, she swung her tail-ringed tail around. "…plus I got my tail ring back! HERE I COME, YOU PIN WADS!!" 

As Gatomon chased after Tyrannomon, who he and DarkTyrannomon spit up in the fork road, Gary and Kamon stepped in with their pokeballs ready.

  "Guys what are you doing?" Matt asked.

  "Doing this our way!" Gary shouted. "You losers step back while you watch a real trainer show you how it's done!"

  "A _real_ trainer…?" Matt echoed, glaring at the boy.

  "Don't you remember…?" Ken asked. "You can't capture Digimon in pokeballs. Their data makes them explode."

  "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can toughen up my Pokemon! FERITGATOR! I CHOOSE YOU!!" Kamon released his huge croc Pokemon, once again who stood tall for the battle.

  "GYARADOS!! I CHOOSE YOU!!" Gary called forth his sea dragon Pokemon, again who appeared next to the large croc.

  "Do you guys have to shout out that 'I choose you' crap to use the pokeballs?" Yolei asked in annoyance.

  "No…. It's just dramatic like that." Ash said which made the DigiDestined do an anime fall.

  "GYARADOS…!!"

  "FERITGATOR…!!"

  "HYDRO PUMP!!" both trainers shouted. 

The two water Pokemon fired a high pressured water blast at the dino Digimon, really making them feel it and stop them from running away, allowing Gatomon to come up to Tyrannomon by jumping on a tree and using..

  "LIGHTNING CLAW!!!"

Gatomon slashed the red dino with a powerful slash, with the shockwave really giving him a cut. The Tyrannomon roared in pain.

  "YEAH…! Who's the Digimon? Me!" Gatomon cheered as she held on to the dino's snout. "LIGHTNING…!!"

  "BLAZE BLAST!!" Just before she gave another slash, Tyrannomon blasted her off his snout, and blasted her in to the air.

  "GATOMON!!" Kari cried as she watches Gatomon fall to her doom…. But then she was saved by a giant bird.

 "What the..?" she asked as she looked at her savior, a Pidgeot. "Boy I'll never eat birds again for as long as I live. I swear."

  Then my mission is complete. Pidgeot joked.

   "Nice work, Pidgeot!" Falkner shouted, withdrawing Pidgeot's pokeball. "Now use Quick Attack on the red Digimon!"

  "Better hang on, miss! We're going mach 2!" Pidgeot said as Gatomon nodded and hanged on to his mane.

Pidgeot charged at Tyrannomon at a speed of mach 2, with Gatomon screaming like she's going on a roller coaster, and giving the Digimon with a good blow. Tyrannomon tried to blast the Pokemon with a Blaze Blast, but Pidgeot was too fast for it as he rammed the Digimon with another Quick Attack. As Gyarados fired a Hydro Pump at the Tyrannomon while it was distracted, Pidgeot slowed down his speed for Gatomon to regain her senses.

 "Gee…ma'…why is the world spinning?" she asked as she felt dizzy. 

.

 "We better help out, Wormmon!" Ken said. "DIGIEVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"

.

.

 (**Digivolution**)

.

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO….

          "STINGMON!!!"     

.

.

  "SPIKING STRIKE!!!" Stingmon shouted as his blade stick out of his arm and he tackled DarkTyrannomon with it.

  "IRON TAIL!!!" DarkTyrannomon shouted as he slammed Stingmon with his tail.

  "HYDRO PUMP, NOW!!" Kamon shouted.

Feritgator fried his Hydro Pump at the virus Digimon, knocking it a few feet.

  "AGAIN!! FIRE MORE!!" Kamon shouted.

Feritgator fired three more Hydro Pumps at the Digimon, but when Kamon told him to fire more, he was out of water to fire more. As Feritigator stood there to catch his breath, Kamon grew angry and impatient. 

  "I SAID FIRE AGAIN!! DO IT NOW!!!" he screamed.

As Ken watched him losing it, memories of his days as the Digimon Emperor flashed before his eyes. As he snapped out of it, Ken ran Kamon before he was about to come to his Pokemon and slap him for not obeying them.

  "THAT'S ENOUGH, KAMON!! " Ken shouted as he grabbed his arm. "CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S EXUASTED?"

  "Let go, twerp! He's just a weak Pokemon, anywise!" Kamon shouted.

Each time Kamon acts like that, memories of the Digimon Emperor just came flowing through Ken's head. "Weak? No you just don't deserve him!!!" 

  "What do mean by that?"

Unknowing to them, DarkTyrannomon fired a Flame Blast at Stingmon and Feritigator, knocking them to their human partners.

  "No! STINGMON!!" Ken cried as he rushed to his Digimon's aid.

As Ken helped Stingmon up, Kamon stood there looking at his fallen Pokemon with thoughts flowing through his head about what Ken said to him.

 _ What does he mean…'I don't deserve him'?_

  "It's our turn to take action! You ready, Tentomon?" Izzy said, drawing out his Digivice..

  "…As ready as a microwave, Izzy!" Tentomon said as he flew to battle.

 _ Mircowave…? Never mind…_ "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

.

.

(**Digivolution**)

.

  "TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…"

Tentomon transformed into a huge, creepy looking bug monster that had a hard, metallic mask, wrapped on its deformed face. On his back he has four large insectoid wings. This creature looked like something out of an alien movie, especially with its weird mouth. 

             "KABUTRIMON!!"

.

.

As Kabutrimon arose to stand up to DarkTyrannomon…

   "ELECTRO SHOCKER!!"

Kabutrimon fried a huge orb of electric energy at the virus Digimon, shocking him in pain. As the virus Digimon shook it off, he fired a Flame Blast, but Kabutrimon dodged the fire and fried another Electro Shocker. But DarkTyrannomon motioned out of the way, and slammed Kabutrimon to the ground with his Iron Tail. 

Izzy's Digimon was still well enough to stand up, but he knew that using offensive tactics weren't the way to go in this situation…however…  "Kabutrimon! Try that new attack!"

Hearing 'new attack' rose Cody's brows to behind his bangs. "What new attack?"

   "You'll see."

Kabutrimon flew back up as DarkTyrannomon prepared a Flame Blast…But then…

   "THUNDER WAVE!!!" 

Kabutrimon created an electric wave, electrocuting the virus Digimon a bit, but paralyzing him as well. Ash and the other Pokemon trainers gasped as they recognized that attack.

  "That's a Pokemon attack!" Brock shouted.

  "Right…!" Shingo began. "I gave Tentomon a TM. They work on Digimon too since they're half computer data." 

  "Really…? COOL, now we got more heat!!" Davis squealed.

Despite being paralyzed, DarkTyrannomon still kept attacking Kabutrimon until he knocked him down with a Flame Blast, de-Digivolving him back to Tentomon. Izzy rushed to his aid.

  "Now that we know this…Ash do you have anymore of these TMs?" Tai asked.   

  "Yeah…! I got plenty!" Ash said, fetching his bag. "KEN! BRING STINGMON OVER HERE!"

Ken did what he said as he and Stingmon ran toward Ash, which Misty coward before Stingmon and hid behind Ash. But DarkTyrannomon ran weakly with them, because it's still paralyzed.

 "I'll keep him busy!" Brock shouted. "ONIX, GO!!"

Brock released the giant rock snake from his pokeball. He wasted no time tackling the Digimon beast, as Brock instructed. 

Meanwhile Ash pulled out two small boxes from his bag. As everyone watched, except for Susie who she watched Brock and Onix battle DarkTyrannomon, Ash motioned to Stingmon and opened the TMs one by one and held them near Stingmon's head. The data flowed to Stingmon, and made his eyes glow.

  "What attacks did you give him?" Ritchie asked.

  "Wait and see…Now... GO STINGMON!!" Ash shouted as he pointed to the battlefield in a dramatic pose that got everyone do an anime drop.

  "Uh….he's my Digimon." Ken said a matter-a-facty.

  "Sorry…Force of habit."

  "Apology accepted. Now….STINGMON I CHOOSE YOU!!" Ken shouted which got everyone to anime drop.

As Stingmon flew back to battle, Yolei smacked Ken in the back of the head as she shouted:   "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT?"

  "Sorry. I couldn't help myself...guess it's contagious."

  "And I thought Davis was dense." 

  "HEY!!!"

As DarkTyrannomon threw Onix off of him, Stingmon tackled him with a Spiking Strike, which also stabbed him in the gut. DarkTyrannomon threw him off of him, and prepared an Iron Tail. As he did, something came through Stingmon's mind as he shouted….

  "REFLECT!!" 

Stingmon's body was coated in some yellow energy, before he got hit by the Iron Tail. As Stingmon was pushed by the Iron Tail, he threw the tail off of him and flew toward the virus Digimon.

  "FURY CUTTER!!!"

Stingmon slashed his blades at the Digimon's face. Each hits he makes gets stronger as DarkTyrannomon roared louder the moment the attack got more painful.

  "SPIKING STRIKE!!" Stingmon rammed him as the final combo, knocking him off his feet.

  "Wow! That was amazing!" Ken shouted in awe. 

Being a fond lover of Pokemon, this made Brock feel proud that elements of Pokemon were helping alien creatures. "Reflect allows you to increase your defense. Fury Cutter, each hit you make, the power of the attack increases." 

  "Prodigious…" Izzy squealed. "…at least now with new attacks, our Digimon's fighting capabilities are more flexible."

DarkTyrannomon got back up, slowly, as he shouted: "I"LL KILL YOUR BUGGY ASS!! FLAME BL…!"

  "GOLD RUSH!!!"

  "HARPOON TORPEDO!"

  "METEOR WING!!"

From out of nowhere, two drill missiles, a firework bomb, and a bunch of flames brought the virus Digimon off his feet again.

  "You didn't think you buckaroos will get all the fun, did ja'?" Digmon asked.

  "Glad you came, guys." Ken said as Cody, Joe, and Sora motioned with the two. "Brock, bring out a pokeball!"

As Brock did what he said, he asked: "Why? These can't catch Digimon."

  "Yeah I know. Cody, open a Digi-Port in the pokeball!" 

  "Uh…okay." Cody said, confused. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!!" 

As he did that, the pokeball changed from red at one side, to green. The crest of reliability also showed on it.

  "Uh…Wow! What will this do?" Joe asked.

  "Send him back to where he came from!"

As DarkTyrannomon got back up, blood dripping over his chest, Brock commanded Onix to do a Bind attack to hold him down.

  "Now use the Digital ball!" Ken shouted.

  "Right…!" Brock nodded. "DIGIBALL! GO!!"

Brock threw the Digital Ball at the DarkTyrannomon, trapping him in it. As it wiggled around, the kids awaited for it to lock. At the last second, the light on the center fanished, and the Digital Ball disappeared.

  "Guess it went back to the Digital World, huh?" Brock asked.

  "Yes…good thing that worked; Izzy's grip on his laptop is like a bear trap."

  "Digmon…! Let's help out with the others against Tyrannomon!" Cody said as he ran with Digmon following him.

.

Meanwhile, Gary's Gyarados tried to use a Dragon Breath, but Tyrannomon picked up Gyarados and threw him to a bunch of trees.

  "GYARADOS!!" Gary cried. Then he pointed his pokeball at Gyarados to recall him as he shouted: "RETURN!!" Then he pulled out another Pokeball and threw it near the Digimon as he shouted: "NIDOKING! GO!!"

The purple lizard Pokemon, who stood about almost half of Tyrannomon's size, emerged.

  "NIDOKING! HORN ATTACK!!"

.

Meanwhile, Ken and Brock walk back to the group as Cody and Digmon ran by them to help Gary, Kari, TK, and Falkner with Tyrannomon.

  "Cody! Catch!" Ash shouted as he threw him a TM.

  "Thanks, Ash! I'll meet you guys at the battle!" Cody shouted as he and Digmon ran to where Tyrannomon is.

Soon, Ken, along with Brock regrouped with the gang.  "Those TMs were really handy, Ash." 

  "Heh, heh! Thanks!" Ash said as he rubbed his head.

  "Now the DigiDestined are new and improved!" Yolei cheered, with happy-go-lucky perk. "Do you have a TM for Hawkmon…do ya?"

  "Hmm..I got just the thing!" Ash said as he dug in his bag. He pulled out a TM and used it on Hawkmon. "Now let's go help them out!" 

  "Right." Tai said. He turned his attention over to Koromon that he was holding. "Koromon, are you up to it?"

  "Well that candy bar helped a bit, but that battle took a lot out of me. I might not be able to Digivolve to Greymon, but that's not gonna stop me!"

  "Great! Let's go!" Ash said as he was about to dash in to battle, until Brock grabbed him by the collar.

  "Wait Ash…You'll need one of these guys to turn one of your empty pokeballs into a Digiball. They'll send that Digimon back to where he came from."

  "Okay." Ash nodded as he pulled one out.

  "Now somebody open a Digi-port there?" Ken asked.

  "I'll do it." Davis said as he pulled out his D-3. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!!"

Davis turned the pokeball into a digiball. The crest of courage also appeared on it.

  "That was cool!" Ash said as he adjusted his cap and put the Digiball in his pocket. "NOW LET'S GO CATCH THAT DIGIMON!" 

  "PIKACHU!"

.

Tyrannomon was faced off with Pegasusmon, Gatomon, Nidoking, and Doutrio. Doutrio attacked first, but Tyrannomon blasted a Blaze Blast, which Doutrio jumped high into the air, as Falkner instructed, and did a Drill Peck while landing on the Digimon. Tyrannomon smacked him away after being drilled on the head.

  "Nidoking! Use Earthquake!" Gary shouted.

Nidoking jumped high in the air and slammed his fist to the earth, causing it to shake beneath Tyrannomon for him to sink in the ground. It gave Gatomon a chance to seek revenge and strike with a….

  "LIGHTNING CLAW!!"

Gatomon slashed him in the chest while Pegasusmon flew nearby and fired an Equsis Beam from his forehead, and straight at the Digimon. Tyrannomon bust out of his earthy trap and fired a Blaze Blast at Pegasusmon, causing him to de-Digivolve back to Patamon, and then he grabbed Gatomon.

  "LET ME GO YOU DINO FREAK!!" she shouted.

  "Pika! Use Swift!"   

 You heard her! Let that hotie go!! SWIFT ATTACK!

Out of nowhere, Hiro's Pikachu came and fired little electric stars at his face that felt like static shocks and making him drop Gatomon.

  I gotcha, kitty cutie! Pika said. He caught her, but tumbled off his feet because of her weight.

  "My hero!" Gatomon joked.

Dispite the pressure, Pika gave a sly smile. "Heh, heh. No prob!"

Hiro, Ash, Cody, Tai and Yolei came with Digmon, Agumon, Sandslash and Halsenmon, ready to battle the large dino that stood a few feet taller than even the trees.

  "Get him, Sandslash! Earthquake!" Hiro shouted.

Sandslash jumped high in the air, and dived back down with his claws, first while blue energy coated his body. As he slammed his claws to the earth, it released the energy to create an earthquake beneath the Digimon to sink him in the earth once again.

  "Guess it's my turn, huh? GOLD RUSH!!"

Digmon fired his drills straight at the Digimon. After he roared in pain he went berserk as he dug his way out of the ground and ran straight at Digmon.

  "Woo! I got fire breath mad! Let's see what this new attack can do! ROCK SLIDE!!" 

Digmon drilled the ground, and then he pushed it up to throw a wave of rocks from the earth to the Digimon, almost burying him in rocks.

[A/N: I have no idea what Rock Slide looks like. I'm not using the Pokemon Stadium as reference.]

 "Uh…..Wow!" Cody said in awe. 

 "Woo! That was sweet!" Digmon squealed.

 "Just remember: He's a real Digimon. Don't kill him." Cody warned. 

 "You heard him, Birdramon! Be gentle!" Sora said to fire flying her Digimon.

 "Not a problem. Now to see about this new attack! WHIRLWIND!!" Birdramon shouted as she flapped her wings to create a powerful gust of wind to slow the Tyrannomon down.

 Halsenmon flew by Digmon and hovered over Tyrannomon as he was digging through the rocks.

 "Now it is my turn to try out my new power." Halsenmon said as he was surrounded in a whirlwind. "RAZOR WIND!!"

Halsenmon created a gust of wind that felt like getting hit by knives, as the Digimon roared in pain. Tyrannomon grew angry as he shouted: "ENOUGH!! TASTE MY FULL POWER!!" He started to charge up all the fire he has for a huge Blaze Blast. "BLAZE BLAST!!!"

 He fired a huge fireball, blowing away Halsenmon, Birdramon, Sandslash, and Digmon. As Birdramon landed hard to the ground, Sora ran to her Digimon to check on her. While the smoke from the blast was clearing, Sora was the first thing Tyrannomon saw. So he went full rage and charged at her. 

 "Sora, look behind you!" Birdramon shouted.

 As Sora noticed Tyrannomon charging at her like a raging bull, she screamed loud enough for Tai to take action as he pulled his Digivice. He promised her four years ago that no matter what happens, he'll never let anything happen to her. And he vows to keep that promise to the bitter end. With that, the crest of courage shined from his chest. Still not very bright, but brighter then when he fought Ash.

  "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"

.

.

(**Digivolution**)

.

  "AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!" 

           "GREYMON!!!"

.

.

Greymon quickly rammed Tyrannomon away as Tai got in front of Sora.

  "Get him now, Greymon!" Tai shouted.

  "GREAT HORNS ATTACK!!!"

Greymon rammed Tyrannomon with his horns, almost stabbing him but cutting him on his shoulder, as he rammed him to a bunch of trees.

  "Are you okay, Sora?" Tai asked.

  "I'm okay, Tai. You know I'm a big girl." Sora said.

  "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't keep my promise I made four years ago."

  "You mean…..the one you made when Greymon first Digivolved to ultimate?"

  "…Yeah. After all……..we are best friends."

Sora blushed when Tai did, so awed at the beautiful moment, but she remembered where they were, and now was not the time to get too mushy. So she only smiled.  "….To the bitter end."

.

Greymon and Tyrannomon locked in a grip lock, with Greymon prevailing by slamming Tyrannomon to the floor. Tyrannomon tripped Greymon with his tail, and then as he got back up, he held Greymon on the ground with his foot as he prepares to stab him in the face.

  "Staryu! Poliwhirl! Water Gun his eyes!" Misty shouted.

Staryu and Poliwhirl fired two streams of water right at the Digimon's eyes, blinding him with stinging water, giving Greymon the opportunity to take him down.

  "NOVA BLAST!!" Greymon fired his crushing fireball at Tyrannomon, bring him down to his feet. But he would not give up as he got back up with his eyes getting a little better from the water.

  "I'll deal with you later, Greymon. First….BLAZE BLAST!!" 

Tyrannomon fired his attack, blowing away Misty's water Pokemon. Both of the Pokemon could not get up after that.

  "POLIWHIRL! STARYU!" Misty cried as she recalled them back in to their pokeballs.

  "You're next, human!" Tyrannomon shouted as he glared at Misty.

  "Not on my watch! Pikachu, Thunder-Bolt!!" Ash shouted.

  "Piiiikaaa..CHHHUUUU!!" Pikachu shouted as he fired a huge lightning bolt at the Digimon, electrocuting, put not enough to bring him down.

  "Oh man! He's pretty strong. Tai, let's you and me take him, together!" Ash said as he stood by Misty's side. "Here, Greymon!"

Ash threw a TM at Greymon, which broke on his head, but the data went through his body.

  "All right, Greymon! Attack with whatever Ash gave you!" Tai shouted.

  "Pikachu, Thunder-Bolt!" Ash shouted.

  Time to bring you down! THUNDER-BOLT! Pikachu shouted as he fired a lightning bolt at Tyrannomon.

  "My turn...! FIRE BLAST!!" Greymon shouted as he fired the fire Pokemon attack, which blasted in a huge shape of a star, finally knocking the wild Digimon out cold.

  "Now, Ash!" Tai shouted. 

  "Alright…! Tyrannomon! YOU'RE MINE!! DIGI-BALL, GO!!" Ash shouted as he threw the Digital-Ball at the Digimon, trapping him in the ball. As it wiggled, the light from the crest of courage shined as the kids stared at the ball to wait for it to dim. Within a few seconds, the ball made a ping, and the light dimmed as it stopped wiggling. Ash opened his mouth in surprise as he ran to the ball, picked it up and did his victory pose.

  "YES!! I CAPTURED A TYRANNOMON!! MY FIRST DIGIMON!" he shouted, but his victory came at a stop when the Digiball disappeared from his hand. "Huh? Wha…oh yeah! It went back to where it came from…crap! I would love to train a Digimon."

The holder of the Dgiieggs of knowledge and reliability came up to the boy.  "Sorry, but Digimon are not like Pokemon." 

  "Yeah whatever..." _Does he always have to be a spoil sport?_

.

.

**Digital World – ****2:45 PM******

Jun just woke up from her fall, after she went through a Digi-Port she opened with a D-3 she found. She got up and rubbed her head to stop the pain. ****

  "Boy….that was a trip. Maybe I shouldn't have used this…who ever this belong to." She said as she looked at the purple D-3. She looked around her surrounds and found herself in some forest with vending machines everywhere.

  "Hmm…Now this is what I call a forest." She said as she walked up to a vending machine. As Jun was going to get a drink, a strange candle like Digimon popped out of the machine and surprised her.

  "GHAA!!!!" she screamed.

  "YAHHHH!!!" it screamed.

As they stared at each other, Jun had a shocked face, while the candle Digimon just stared at her.

  "Uh….Are you one of those….monsters?" she asked.

  "Um…what do I look like? Of course I am! The correct term is Digital Monsters! Long for Digimon, kid!" the candle shouted.

  "Sorry! You didn't have to be so rude!" 

The candle calmed down as he took a deep breath. 

  "My bad... I was startled, that's all. I was traveling around the Digital World searching for someone, and then I got a call from THE GREAT AZULONGMON, and he told me to wait for some kid who is supposed to be my human partner."

  "Uh….do this someone suppose to have one of these?" Jun asked as she showed him the D-3, remembering Davis and his friends carrying the same device.

  "Yep… A D-3... Guess you're that someone I'm suppose to wait for. That makes you a DigiDestined."

[A/N: To those Jun haters, and I know there are a lot of you, please don't flame me for this?"]

  "ME? You…mean like that group…my brother is with…and has that blue thing around him?" 

  "Yep, you are now one of them. Oh I forgot to introduce myself." He said as he jumped out of the machine. "The name is Candlemon: Just your regular rookie Digimon. I'm a data type. Fire type, if you want element details?"

  "A walking taking candle with a face on the wax and the flame, huh?"

  "Eh, flamo here don't talk much." 

But the flame just growled something, only Candlemon could understand, which pissed him off.

  "Shut up!" Candlemon shouted at the flame.

  "Sheesh, you're weird like my brother!" Jun laughed.

  "I'll take that as a compliment!" Candlemon said as he jumped on to Jun's shoulder. "Now that you're here, we could get down to business; Walk through those bushes, please?"

  "What business?"

  "Well your lucky going to have a huge adventure on the first day. THE GREAT AZULONGMON said that something reeeaaally big is going down in the other world."

  "You mean my world?" Jun asked as she went through the bushes. On the other side of the bushes, she saw a purple vortex portal lying on the ground.

  "Nope, some other world with different kinds of creatures. Your brother and his friends are down there as well. I don't know why THE GREAT AZULONGMON drafted you, but he said that you are needed."

  "I have one question: Why do you have to echo when you say that name?"

 "Because he's the big cheese, and I don't know? Maybe I should play an electric guitar when I say his name, but anywise you better get down there. This mission is bigger then Myotisismon, even though I'm glad that fiendish ass kicked the bucket TWICE after what he did to me!" he growled.

  "What did he do to you?"

  "Eh that's not important. What's important is that you must join up with the others."

  "Uh…I don't know…It seems too dangerous."

  "That's the beauty of it."

  "No way am I gonna put my life out in the line!" she shouted as she turned away from the portal.

  "I didn't want to do this but…….Azulongmon told me that Matt kid broke up with Sora, and he's also down there!" 

Jun's face light up, and then she grabbed Candlemon and ran to the portal like hell. "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GET DOWN THERE!!!!"

 _Well the big guy told me to use that news with extreme caution. He didn't tell how much caution._

_._

.

**Pokemon****Center****, ****Olivine****City****: ****1:23 PM******

Meanwhile at a Pokemon Center in Olivine City, the DigiDestined plan on what to do next, while the trainers heal up their Pokemon. Brock was in line first, with Misty standing her guard to keep him busy from hitting on Nurse Joy, but as she came…

 "Here you are, Nurse Joy. Full Restore please." He said without going nuts, which got Ash and Misty to go bugged wide, including Nurse Joy. All the Nurse Joys in the world were warned to watch out Brock, but she was surprised he didn't do anything.

 "Uh….of course." She said as she took Brock's Pokemon.

As she left, Misty came up to him, and said: "What was that? How in the world you acted normal in front of her?"

 "I don't know what you're talking about. I'll just be over talking with Susie." Brock said as he walked away.

 Sora came to Ash and Misty who went bugged wide as she asked: "What happened here?"

 "Brock…just came up to a Nurse Joy without even going nuts over her."

 "What's wrong with that?"

 "You don't know Brock."

.

 Izzy, Tai, Gary, Matt, Yolei, Shingo, Davis, Hiro, Ken, Falkner, and Cody sat near a table to plan out their next move, Joe and Mimi went back with Nurse Joy to check the medical equipment for Joe, and the Pokemon for Mimi's amusement, Kari and Casey were sitting on a couch talking about Pokemon and Digimon, Kamon sat near a PC thinking about what Ken said to him earlier, TK and Ritchie were talking somewhere else with Brock and Susie, Ash, Misty, and Sora joined with the planer group, while their Digimon sat beside their human partners.

"So this is why you like striped Pokemon?" Kari asked Casey as she finished her story.

"Yep. I want everyone to recognize the Electrobuzz baseball team as the greatest team in the world!" she shouted.

"THEY SUCK!!" Hiro shouted from his seat, ten feet away from the two girls. Casey was gonna yell at him for that insult to her favorite team, but she was already satisfied when she saw Whitney smacking him on the head. 

"That guy really reminds me of my Daisuke." Kari said. "If you excuse me, I better see what Tai, Izzy and the others are planning."

"More like snuggling your boy, huh?" Casey said with a smile as Kari blushed.

"Okay…..that!"

. 

"…and this is a poke-ball." Brock explained to TK as he lends one to him. "It's used to capture wild Pokemon. But in order for it to work, you have to weaken the Pokemon, otherwise it'll easily escape."

"So once you capture one, they're tamed and obey you right?" TK asked.

"It depends. Say that you're a rookie trainer, and you captured a wild high level Onix. Because of its high level, and that it recognized you as an inexperienced trainer, it won't obey you."

"I…think I get it now." TK said pretending he got it. 

"Hey how about you show us about the battles?" Davis said as he, Tai, Hiro, and Kari joined in.

"Okay. Ritchie, you wanna help with the demonstration?" Brock asked.

"Sure, but let's keep it low. We're inside, remember?" Ritchie said as he pulled out a poke-ball. "HAPPY!! GO!!"

As Ritchie released his Butterfree out, Davis and Hiro made huge smiles.

"His name is Happy? What kind of a name is that?" Davis asked as he and Hiro laughed, before Whitney and Yolei smacked them on the heads.

"Stop being a bully, you baka!" Whitney shouted at Hiro.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Kari, she hit me!!" Davis whined like a six year old to his girlfriend.

"Well you deserved it!" Kari said as she smiled at Yolei.

"My own girlfriend, siding with the enemy!" Davis said before he got another hit from Yolei.

They then turned their attention toward the demo Poke-battle, as Ritchie's Butterfree took on Brock's Geodude.

"Geodude! Tackle!" Brock shouted. Geodude charged at Butterfree with a simple charge, but Butterfree hovered over the rock creature.

"Happy! Use Sleep Powder!" Ritchie shouted.

Happy the Butterfree's flapped his wings hard to release some blue powder, and putted Geodude to sleep, like a rock.

"Match over! Winner is Ritchie!" Susie said.

"Yeah…! Way to go, Happy!" Ritchie cheered.

Though it was all interesting and all, some were not too impressed, based on different feelings. Like Davis, with dissipointment. 

 "Man, that battle was too short! I was expecting more!" 

The breeder glared at the annoying DigiDestined. "Well we could've gone all the way. But we're inside a building, and this was just a demo." 

"Then why is he so happy?" Yolei asked as she pointed to Ritchie, who was dancing with Happy.

"Don't ask."

Already absorbing the event, TK observed the memories of the battle. "Hmmm…So in battles, you tell a Pokemon what attacks to use?" 

"In a way, yes..."

  "O…kay…now I'm a little confused." 

The older goggle teen placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Figure it out later, but would everyone come over to where Izzy is? He has something to show." 

"No problem. I'll go get Joe and Mimi. Would you care to accompany me, Brock?" Susie asked Brock.

Brock went stiff with a red face as he said: "Uh…….sure!" 

As the two left, Cody stood by, still trying to let that insulting battle sink in. "I'm not sure about this whole Pokemon thing."

"What do you mean?" Whitney asked with Misty, Falkner and his Hoot Hoot joining her.

"I mean, it would seem the whole idea of Pokemon, is to make them fight each other to determine who's stronger. I'm pretty sure they don't enjoy it. It almost seems like…" Falkner's Hoot Hoot hovered in front of Cody's face and started hooting in an angry tone.

"I'm afraid my Hoot Hoot disagrees.  Pokemon enjoys to battle. Having a Pokemon battle shows that you don't ignore the Pokemon, but it depends on how well you treat it when you make it battle."

Cody knitted his brows. "Huh?"

"Well you saw how Kamon treated his Pokemon. That was not the way to treat a Pokemon."

"But do you really have to make Pokemon fight?"

The water trainer shook her head. "No. You can also have them as pets, and there are people called Pokemon watchers and breeders. Why, Brock and Susie are breeders."

"So you don't have to make them fight?" 

"Of course not. Where did you get that idea?" Whitney asked which made Cody sweatdrop.

.

 "..And this is the healing chambers, where it heals up the Pokemon trainers bring in." Nurse Joy explained to Joe as she typed a few commands on the screen. "It also shows the Pokemon's stasis and their condition, like this Charizard for example. It seems to have suffered through severe damage. It's like he's been in a battle against an Entei, or a Moltres."

 _"Yeah…something like that." _Joe though, as he remembered Charizard battling Wargreymon. "This equipment is really amazing. Stuff like this can really inspire me to become a doctor even more." 

 "Geez, Joe! Are you becoming Izzy or something?" Mimi asked as she looked through the window to see all the sick Pokemon in the other side. "Aw..that little teddy bear is so cute!"

 "That would be a Teddiruza. Not to be rude but don't you know anything about the Pokemon? I mean…I never seen anyone ask me what they all are, especially a Caterpie or a Pidgey." Joy said. "Uh….we do…kind of!" Joe said as he sweated.

"Smooth move, slick." Gomamon whispered as he was on Joe's shoulders. 

"Quite." Joe said softly.

 At that moment, Brock and Susie came in to the med room. Surprisingly, he didn't act goofy when he saw Nurse Joy again.

 "Guys, Tai want you two meet up with us right now." He said.

 "Alright." Joe and Mimi said.

 As Joe left the room with Brock and Susie, Mimi noticed a surprised look on Nurse Joy's face, which she hoped she didn't see the Digimon move.

 "Uh…..are you okay?" she asked.

 "I'm alright. It's just that my family warned me to watch out for a love sick boy who never seems to open his eyes. They said he always flirts with them." 

 "Hmm…maybe he's sick or something?"

 "That's what my step sister said."

As Joy and Mimi laughed, they failed to notice Susie hearing everything, as a tear fell from her eye.

.

 "So what's the word, Izzy?" Joe asked.

 "Well, I just downloaded a map program from Hiro's Poke-Gear, and it helped me finish the program to track down the Digimon in this world. But…"

Crossing his arms, Tai waited impatiently. "Alright, Izzy… What's the catch?" 

 "I need something to radar the entire Pokemon World, by using this world's satellites, like a satellite uplink I have back home. You remember that link I used when we fought Diaboromon, right Tai?"

 "How could I forget?" Tai asked as Sora sighed a little about that time when she heard that she missed that battle because she was angry at Tai about the hairclip thing. "So why don't you get it? I mean we can go back to our world, right?"

 "My uplink isn't obviously coded with this world's satellites. And if I go back home, I'm not sure if I can come back. And those uplinks are pretty expensive."

   "Excuse me?" The group turned around to find Nurse Joy standing behind them. They gulped hoping she didn't hear everything they just said about the Digimon. "I couldn't help over hearing that you need an uplink for your computer, yes?" 

 "Uh…yeah...?" Izzy said.

 "Well it just so happens that I have a sister who lives in Cianwood City. She's an expert on computers and programming. As a matter a fact, she assisted Prof. Oak in the creation of the Poke-Dex."

 "Wow, really?" Ash asked with surprise as he looked at his Poke-Dex.

 "Yes. I'm pretty sure she'll let you borrow her satellite uplink if it's for a good cause?"

 "Oh it's for a good cause alright. Thank you, nurse." Tai said.

 "You're welcome. And good luck catching those Digi-whatiz." She said as everyone's eyes went bugged wide.

 "H…How did you know about the Digimon?" Davis shouted.

 "DAVIS!!! NOW SHE OFFICALLY KNOWS ABOUT THEM!!!" Yolei shouted.

 "Oh I overheard you're whole conversation." Joy said. "Sorry for eavesdropping. And I even saw that Meowth look a like move." She said as she pointed to Gatomon. "And that Seal monster whisper to Joe."

 "Oh, boy! We're busted!" Gomamon said.

 "Please Nurse Joy, don't anyone about the Digimon." Ash said. "People will think they're Pokemon and try to capture them."

 "Plus they're too dangerous to have around since there are evil Digimon too." TK added.

 "You have my nurse's honor. But I may have to tell my sister about this. She won't let you have her uplink without a good reason."

  "Very well… Just tell her to don't say a word." Shingo said as Joy nodded.

  "Arigato, Nurse Joy-san." Cody said in Japanese as he bowed to her.

  "Doo itashimashite."

.

.

**Olivine****Shores****: ****2:01 PM**

Later after the kids got the Pokemon and left the Pokemon Center, they arrived at the docks, close to the lighthouse where Jasmine, the Cianwood gym leader, is helping the sick Pokemon.

 "Okay, we have to go to Cianwood to get that medicine for that sick Pokemon." Tai said.

 "Plus an uplink for my program." Izzy added.

Although Ash was excited for this new adventure, he felt that he was carrying extra luggage that seemed to not be interested; IE: Suzy, Shingo, Casey, Ritchie, and Gary.  "Hey guys, are you sure you wanna help us? I mean this is a bit out of the way from your journey, right?"

The baseball girl snorted. "No way! I wanna see these Digimon! They look so cool!  Maybe I could find a striped Digimon."

 "I would defiantly love to study these amazing creatures." Shingo said, tapping his laptop.

 "Besides I want to help out a friend, and we're friends, right Ash?" Ritchie asked.

 "Right!" Ash said as they slapped five. "And you, Suzy?"

 "I want to help out too….Don't ask me why, but I just want to. Besides, Vulpix and I have some catching up to do."

 "So…..that means you want her back, right?" Brock asked as he turned away from her blushing.

 "I still want you to hang on to her, Brock. Even though Vulpix and I have been good friends for a long time….you seem really special to her."

 Brock slowly turned to look at her, but still blushing. Then he simply said: "Thanks."

 "Alright, Gary… I doubt you're gonna help us, right?" Ash asked, frowning at his rival.

 "Wrong as usual, Ashy-boy! If you're not alive for the Johto League, it wouldn't be that much fun. I wanna make sure you get there, so that you'll see who the real Pokemon Master is!"

 "Gee….thanks." Ash said sarcastically.

 "And I'm still up for a rematch, turd!" Kamon said to Hiro.

 "It'll be my pleasure to kick your ass, once again!"

As the four rivals stared at each other with narrow faces, Tai interrupted them by pulling them apart.

 "Okay, now that this is settled, I think we should decide who should stay to help out sick Pokemon. Joe, are you up for it?"

 "Well it depends, if anyone needs an extra ride." Joe said.

 "I'll stay here too." Brock said.

 "And so will I." Susie said.

 "If Joe stays, then so will I." Mimi said, quickly. "Besides, I owe him for keeping me company four years ago in the Digital World."

Feeling that all was settled, Davis stepped up in front, facing his back towards the sea. "Okay! Will all flyers and swimmer Digimon and Pokemon please step up?" 

 .

.

 (**Digivolution**)

.

 "BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…"

 Biyomon grew huge and became a fire like bird, almost similar looking to Moltres, although her face looked quite disfigured and menacing.

    "BIRDRAMON!"

.

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!! 

        "KABUTRIMON!!"

.

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…"

Hawkmon transformed into a huge bird with horns on his head, almost similar to a bull. Although it kept a slight look of Indian.

     "AQUILIMON!!"

.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!!"

      "EXVEEMON!!"

.

.

 "All right! Those up for Armor Digimon say YEAH!!" Davis shouted.

 "YEAH!!!" Ash, Hiro, Ritchie, Kari shouted.

.

.

(**Armor-Digivolution**)

.

    "ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!"

"SUBMARAMON! THE REAIBLE GUARDIAN OF THE SEAS!"

.

"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO….!

    "PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"

.

"GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO….!"

  "NEFERTIMON! THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"

.

.

And so, all the Digimon who could fly were Digivolved and all set to give their friends an express that would make the airlines eat their hearts out, although the DigiDestined had to wipe the drool off the trainers faces who were still awed at the Digivolution, especially Gary for some reason.

Cody got on Submaramon in the cockpit, with Misty riding on top, of course. Ritchie got on Pegasusmon with TK, Davis and Veemon got on Nefretimon with Kari, much to Yolei's torture as she got on Aquilimon with Casey and Whitney. Hiro was gonna ride on Aquilmon with the girls, but the Digimon was only a three seater. Shingo got on Kabutrimon with Izzy. Matt was gonna ride with Sora, but….

  "Hey Tai? Do you….want to ride on Birdramon with me….like old times?" she asked Tai.

Tai froze still as he couldn't believe on what's happening to him. Here was the girl of his dreams, who rejected his offer last Christmas, asking him to ride with her. Even though what she did to him, last year, how else can he reject this? 

  "Uh…..SURE…I mean…why not?" Tai squeaked which made her giggle. To Tai, her giggle is something an orchestra of angels couldn't come close.

Matt watched them get on Birdramon, though he was not angry. He had a feeling Tai have some strong feelings for her, as thus Sora. But he thought she and Tai gave up, so he went out with Sora. After he shrugged, he and Gabumon hopped on Gyarados with Gary. Kamon rode on Fertigator, while Ken, Wormmon, and Hiro got on Exveemon. While Falkner got on Pidgeot, Ash and Pikachu looked around and found that all the rides were taking. He had to leave his Charizard at the Pokemon Center because he suffered a lot of damage. As he hung his head and decided to ask Joe for a ride, Misty called him to ride with her. Ash shrugged before he got on the submarine Digimon…

 "I owe you, Misty!" Ash said.

 "Yeah, like a bike!"

 "You're still on that?"

 "You bet I am!" But Misty went in to her chipper mood as she pinched Ash's cheeks and said.   "..But I don't want it right away."

 "Yeah, thanks."

Soon as everyone was ready, Tai removed his goggles and headband and waved to the gang, as thus Ash with his league hat. 

 "All right DigiDestined..!" 

 "Pokemon Trainers…!" Ash shouted.

 "LET"S GO!!" Tai and Ash shouted as the Digimon and the Pokemon surfed and flew off to Cianwood, with Brock, Susie, Joe, and Mimi waving to them for luck.

.

.

End of part 5…………..

.

.

Max: Now that the DigiDestined and the Pokemon Trainers are off to destiny, will they ever catch all the Digimon and send them back to the Digital World? Find out next time.

Me: Well its now time to give a shout out for last chapter's reviews.

Ficco- Sorry but I may have to disappoint you.

Im-35 - There was a Bulbasaur beating a MetalGaruumon? Hell no! That is bull- s@$@

DigiDestined of Courage- Thanks for the review on that fight. By the way, it was Flamedramon vs. Typhosion. That chapter maybe added with a song, if I could find the perfect one without using the Digimon songs or the Pokemon songs.

Me: Well I'll be signing off, but the next chapter will be here, so keep it real.

   
 


	6. Episode 6: Wrath of the sea

Me: Hey there people! (I must find an original greeting like 'Hey there true believers!'), anywise, sorry for the LONG wait, but I'm back in action! As usual, I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Pokemon. That will never change. Now then, I…….

(The Tamers walks in.)

Me: What are you guys doing here? I told you, I don't know if I'm gonna write the Reality Heroes saga.

Terriormon: Momentai! We just came by to say hi and say that we care…….and ask why aren't we in this story?

Me: ~sigh~ Must you people be the vain in my life. If there was a third Pokemon hero, I would put you guys in this, and I'm not counting Ritchie.

Takato: Can we at least be in the disclaimer then?

Me: Yeah I suppose, just as long you don't piss off Chiller, Crosspyke, AND Terra!

Rika: What's so bad about her?

Me: She's twice as worse then you.

Takato: I find that impossible.

Max: You must have the same problem as me, huh?

Takato: Unless you mean trying help her bring out the good in her and end up being yelled at and bruised. You?

Max: I don't help mine out in her sensitive side; I find it impossible. Though making fun of her is more fun.

Terra and Rika: Oh boys!

(Max and Takato find their girls setting up guns and starting a chainsaw.)

Terra: You have two seconds…..

Rika: …to run!

Max and Takato: AAHHHH!!!!!! (Runs like no tomorrow.)

Me: While I calm them down, why don't you read this chapter? 

(Rika and Terra gives chase while Terra fires her blaster at them.)

Rika: Hey leave my Goggle-Head for me!

Takato: RUN, FOREST! RUN!!

Max: I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE, CAPTAIN!!! 

                                                  **Digimon/Pokemon- Mon Wars**

   Chapter 13 – Prepare for digital trouble!

In our last chapter, the DigiDestined and the Pokemon trainers teamed up to stop two wild Digimon from destroying a forest outside of Olivine. The gang figured that there are other Digimon in the Pokemon World, and made it their mission to bring them back to the Digital World. They also agreed to help a sick Pokemon by picking up a special medicine at Cianwood. Joe, Brock, Mimi, and Susie stayed behind with the Pokemon, while the others rode on their Digimon and Pokemon in air or sea to the town.

Johto Pacific-2:50 PM

After thirty minutes of flying on Birdramon, Tai and Sora haven't been talking that much. Sure they did have a couple of short conversations, but they always end with moments of silence. Sora looked around at the other kids to come up with a new conversation. Finding one, she decided to give it a go.

 "Hey Tai?" 

 "Yeah, Sora?"

 "Did you ever figured….since we got here….that we were meant to meet these trainers?....I mean maybe that battle you had with Ash was really meant to happen."

 Tai thought about that. Sora may be on to something. It was strange that the portals they fell through were near the trainers they met, each with personalities almost similar to the DigiDestined. And even though that battle he had with Ash was started with simple insults, he still couldn't force himself to stop it. It was like something was telling him that he must continue the fight. Almost as…….

 "Tai? Earth to Tai!" 

 "Huh?...." Tai was finally snapped back into reality. "Sorry Sora, I was just was caught up with what you said." He then turned to look at Ash, as he and Misty were riding on Submarimon, teasing each other. "I guess it is possible. I mean I couldn't stop myself from that fight. It was like something was making me fight, not for evil reasons, because I never felt any anger."

 "Oh…..so how did that fight really started?"

 "Well…..Davis and I caught Ash and Hiro trying to catch our Digimon because they thought they were Pokemon, and we kind of…you know…insulted each other…and the rest was history."

 "All that was started by insults? Stupid Tai!" she said as she playfully hit him on his shoulder.

 "Well later on we stopped being angry and tried to stop our Digimon, but they wanted to continue the fight, then this feeling came over me, and…I went on too."

 "You know Misty told me Pokemon like to fight for their trainers. Don't tell me our Digimon our becoming half Pokemon?"

 "Let's pry that they don't."

Meanwhile, Exveemon carried Ken, Wormmon, and Hiro. Ken and Hiro covered their ears as Wormmon and Exveemon were singing 'Cans of milk on the wall'.

 "Sixty-four cans of milk on the wall! Sixty-four cans of milk! You take one down! Pass it around! Sixty-three cans of…!"

 "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!!" Hiro shouted.

 "Maybe because you insulted Ritchie's Pokemon." Ken said.

 "Then why are you here? You didn't do anything wrong!" 

 "You have no idea!" Ken, Wormmon, and Exveemon said.

 "I don't know what you mean by that but forget it. Anyone wants to listen to some tunes?" Hiro asked as the others nodded.

As Hiro turned on the radio in his Poke-Gear, it flipped though all the static to find one station that can be heard clearly.

 **_"..In other news, there has been another break in one of the _****_Orange_********_Island_****_'s Pokemon labs." _**

"Boring! I'll just.." Just then he was going to change the station, his girlfriend, Whitney, who was flying on Aquilimon with Yolei and Casey, close to Exveemon, stopped him by shouting.

 "Don't you dare! Turn up the volume! I wanna hear this!"

As commanded, Hiro turned up the volume to max for everyone to hear as the radio person continued.****

**_"The only Pokemon missing was a heard of Porygons. There had been no clues to who have committed the theft. Police suspected the global Pokemon criminal organization, Team Rocket, to be behind the Porygon theft" _**

**_ "Porygons missing?" Casey asked. "But why the Porygons?"_**

 "It defiantly had to be Team Rocket! Jesse, James, and Meowth are the only ones cruel enough to pull such the deed!" Ash said as he shook his fist in a dramatic way.

 "So not the drama, Ash!" Yolei shouted from the sky, which Aquilimon was about fifteen feet above the water.

 "Yeah, and the missing Porygon seem too clever for those three stooges. You do know Team Rocket is an organization, or have you forgotten?" Misty asked. 

 "I didn't forget! I just didn't remember right away!" 

 **_"In other news, their have been new discovered Pokemon around the west side of Johto. Trainer witnesses have claimed to have seen a Charizard battle a huge robot T-Rex before passing out."_**

**_ "Uh oh!" Ash, Tai, and Agumon said as the others glared at them._**

**_"Pokemon researchers have also discovered a strange creature similar to Slugmas, but without the fire capabilities and that they are green. Scientists are still trying to study this creature but the only fact about them is that they can not be caught by poke-balls. The act was tried, but somehow the poke-balls explode once it captures them. Researchers are also on the look out for any of these new seen Pokemon."_**

**_ "Great! Thanks to Hiro and his twin brother, everyone knows about the Digimon!" Whitney said._**

 "Leave him alone! It's not his fault!" Kari said as she rode on Nefrtymon with Davis as he sticks his tongue at Whitney, while Yolei mocked back with her tongue. "It's only because of the Digimon are everywhere now!"

 "We better get the Digimon back to the Digital World before the people here catch them all and treat them like Pokemon!" Cody shouted from inside Submaramon.

 "Geez! What do you have against Pokemon?" Ash asked.

 "Nothing! It's just that I don't understand why Pokemon enjoy battling so much." 

 "Hey I already told you." Falkner said as Pidgeot he rode on flew near Submaramon. 

 "I still need more information!"

Just then, Izzy's laptop beeped. Izzy opened it and the screen showed a radar with a map at the spot on where they are.

 "Guys, my program just spotted some Digimon nearby!" he said.

 "I thought that program doesn't work without a hook up to a satellite?" TK asked.

 "Right now, it only works close range!" 

 "Alright then, my good man, just lead us the way!" Tai said as he adjusted his goggles.

 "And leave the catching to us!" Ash said as he adjusted his cap in battle mode.****

  ************

Cianwood City Park- 2:52 PM

In the town that the group are heading too, called Olivine City, a girl with blue pig tails sticked up, a yellow hat, a white jacket over her tight red t-shirt, yellow shorts with a black stripe run down, and a pair red and black sneakers walked around the town as she listen to the same news the gang listened on her Poke-Gear.

 "Wow! New Pokemon! And these can't be caught by poke-balls!" she said. "Just when you think you caught them all, new ones keep popping out."

 The girl wondered around the city's park thinking about the new 'Pokemon', until she saw some kind of light somewhere in the woods.

 "What was that?"

 As the light faded in the woods, Candlemon, Jun's new Digimon, popped out from the bushes and looked around his surroundings. 

 "Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore, Flamo!" Candlemon said to the smiling flame on his wick.

 "Gah, aug gut ah!" it growled.

 "I know we don't live in Kansas! Sheesh! It was just a joke!"

 A distance from Candlemon, the female trainer observed the Digimon while hiding herself from the woods.

 "Wow! It must be one of those new Pokemon I heard on the news! And it talks, too!" She whispered to herself. "I'm defiantly gonna catch me this one!"

 As Candlemon start to search for his new human partner, a poke-ball appeared before him and opened to release a shiny blue Pokemon with strange antennas coming out of it's cheeks. 

 "Wooper!" it said with a smiley face.

 Not sure on what to do, Candlemon just responded: "Uh….hello to you two?"

 The Wooper's trainer popped out of the bushes as she shouted: "Alright Wooper! Water Gun!" 

 "Wooper!" it shouted as it fired a stream of water from its mouth at Candlemon.

 "HEY! You could've put out Flamo!" he shouted.

 "I didn't know you cared!" it said.

 "Shuddup!" Candlemon shouted. "Eat this you tadpole turd! FLAME BOMBER!!"

 Candlemon spit out a fireball at Wooper. The attack only put him down for a second before it got back up again with a smile still on its face.

 "Headbutt, Wooper!" the girl said.

 Wooper charged at Candlemon with a flying headbutt, but Candlemon jumped out of the way.

 "MELTED WAX!!"

 Candlemon threw a glob of hot melted wax at Wooper, but Wooper countered it with a Water Gun, as its trainer instructed.

 "No more playing around!" Candlemon said as he made some kind of a stance. The flame on his wick flared brighter as he shouted: "CANDLEMON DIGIVOVLE TOOO…….." he tried to Digivolve, but no transformation has been made. "I SAID CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO……..CANDLEMON PLEASE DIGIVOLVE TOOO…..!!"

 "What's it trying to do?" the girl asked.

 "You got me." Wooper said.

"I'm afraid Jun hasn't profiled her crest for you to digivolve to champion yet." The flame said.

 "God damn it!" 

  Just then, another female voice can be heard calling out Candlemon's name. The source of the voice turned out to be Jun, as she popped out of the trees.

 "About time you showed up! This girl tried to sic her Digimon at me!" 

 "Is this true?" Jun asked the trainer.

 "I'm sorry! I didn't know this Pokemon had a trainer!" she said.

 "Hey! Who are you calling a Pokemon? I'm a Digimon for cryin out loud here!" Candlemon shouted. "Don't make me wax you!"

 "This one defiantly has an attitude!" the trainer said.  

 "You can say that again." Jun said. "Let's let bygones be bygones. I'm Jun."

 "My name is Crystal."

 "Now do you mind telling me where we are? Me and Candlemon jumped in a portal, and here we are."

 "A portal? You mean from another world? You guys are aliens?" Crystal asked.

 "I guess so. I'm in the dark as much as you are. You have to ask this little walking candle here!" 

 "What? What?" Candlemon asked.

 "TALK!!" the girls shout as they gave him The Look.

 "Not the Look! Chill, I'll talk!" 

    ****************

Whirl Islands- 2:57 PM

Somewhere on a small rocky island near the Whirl Islands, a small submarine, shaped like a Magicharp, was parked, and near that sub are three people, one of them is a Pokemon, with a huge crane holding net full of large blue water Pokemon with brown shells called Lapras. 

 "Okay, Meowth, just slowly put them near our sub, and I'll do the rest." said a woman with a bizarre red hair, named Jesse.

 "Keep your shirt on! I know what I'm doing! I did come up with this idea!" Meowth shouted as he turned the crane near the sub.

 "But I was the one who saw the school of Lapras when we were waiting for the twerp's Pikachu!" said a man with long purple hair, named James.

 "I still came up with the idea!" 

 "It doesn't matter who came up with the idea! Once the boss sees this catch of Lapras we caught, he'll defiantly give me….er…us a raise! Maybe even a promotion!" Jesse said.

 "Eeee! I defiantly love that idea!" James squealed.

 As the Laprases struggled out of the net while Meowth puts them in the special aqua trunk built behind the sub, the shortest Lapras in the group screamed it's loudest, hoping someone could hear. 

    **********

"Okay, let's see." Tai said as he took out his reliable mini scope. He looked through it as he looked around the area. "I see Exveemon and Hiro singing with Hiro's radio……..Kamon looking pissed…….Ash and Misty teasing with each other…….Davis flirting with my sister, I'll deal with him later………a crane on that far away island…."

 Just then, Ash heard an echoic distant cry. The cry was soft for the others to hear, but for some reason, it felt familiar to him.

 "Did you guys hear that?" he asked.

 "Hear what?" Misty asked. 

 "I thought I heard a…." once again, the cry was heard, but this time by everybody. "There it goes again!"

 "I think it's coming from that island with the crane." Tai said. "But my mini scope doesn't have that much of a good range! Any one has better scope?"

 "No problem, Tai!" Hiro said as he took out binoculars from his bag and looked through them, were he got a clear look at the net full of Lapras and Team Rocket randomly laughing. "Guys, some goons have a net full of Lapras, near a Magicrap sub!"

 "A Magichrap sub?" Whitney repeated.

 "TEAM ROCKET!!" Ash and Misty shouted.

 "PIKACHU!!"

 "You mean those guys we heard on the radio?" Cody asked.

 "Yeah, and they're stealing those poor Lapras!" Misty angrily said.

 "But….aren't they really catching them like trainers?" Cody asked.

 "Yeah right! If they get away with those Pokemon, who knows what their boss will do to them!" Misty said.

 "Alright then, change of plans! We have some Pokemon to save!" Tai said as the Pokemon and Digimon flew and swam at full speed to the island.

 _"Catching them, stealing them.__ What's the difference?" Cody thought._

  ***************

Meanwhile with Team Rocket, Jesse just finished loading the Pokemon in the sub trunk.

 "Okay, they're all in!" she said.

 "Jesse, are you sure our sub will carry them all without sinking like a rock?" James asked. 

 "Stop worrying like a ninny, James. I did save up for a powerful engine for the sub, and you did save up for the engine powered sub trunk, didn't you?"

 "Of course! You had no idea how much blood I had to sell to get it!" he whined.

 "Anywise, this sub will get this load to HQ without a sweat!"

 "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" 

The trio turned to there back to none other then Ash, Misty, and Pikachu standing dramatically on a tall rock.

 "You're not getting away with those Lapras!" Ash shouted.

 "The twerps!" Jesse shouted.

 "This is sweet! Not only we have a pack of Lapras, we have a Pikachu too!" Meowth said.

 "Right! Go WEEZING! VICTREEBEL!!!" James shouted as he released his Pokemon. As usual, his Victreebel always go for James' head. "Don't attack me! Attack them!"

 "ARBOK!! WOBBAFETT!! GO!!" Jesse shouted as she released her Pokemon.

 As they stood in battle stance, waiting for their opponents to release their Pokemon, Ash and Misty just stood there not doing a thing. Normally they would instantly bring out their Pokemon in a situation like this, but for some reason, not today.

 "Aren't you gonna bring out your Pokemon?" Meowth asked.

 "Before we do, look at your catch!" Ash said.

 Meowth turned around to the Lapras to find Tai and Agumon just already releasing the Pokemon out of the net, thanks to Agumon's sharp teeth and claws.

 "Way a go, Agumon!" Tai said.

 "Hey you! How dare you free our catch we worked so rottenly hard on!" Meowth shouted as Arbok got his back.       

 "CHAAA!!" the cobra snake hissed, trying to intimidate his prey, but failing.

 "What do you say, Agumon?" Tai asked with a confident smile.

 "Yeah!" 

 "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"

(Digivolution)

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…….GREYMON!!"

"Oh…..dear….god! He made him evolve!!" Meowth said as he and Arbok awed at the huge Digimon with fear.

 "Who's laughing now, little man?" Greymon said as he looked down at the little Pokemon.

 "GAH! What kind of Pokemon is that, and how did that goggle twerp evolve him at his will?" James shouted. 

 "I don't know, but this is even better then a pack of Lapras! Let's catch that one! " Jesse said. 

The rest of the Digidestineds with their Digimon and the Pokemon trainers surrounded Team Rocket. Jesse and James shuddered in fear as they look around to find no escape.

 "It's a brand new Pokemon galore!" James shouted as he trembled with fear, but Meowth kept his cool.

 "Don't worry. I have an ace in the hole." Meowth jumped back in the crane machine and pressed a button to make it transform into a huge robot Meowth. "Ha Ha! This one is a bigger, stronger version then the one the twerp's Snorlax destroyed back at the Orange Islands. Now before we get stared…Jesse, James. The rhyme."

 Jesse and James jumped on each of the robot's shoulder and began to do the traditional rhyme.

 "Prepare for trouble!" 

 "Make it double!"

 "To protect the world from devastation!"

 "To unite all people within our nation!"

 "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

 "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

 "Jesse!"

 "James!"

 "Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

 "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

 "Meowth! That's right!"

 After that was said, the DigiDestined and the new trainers just stood there with blank faces for a few seconds. Davis was the first to crack a smile followed by Yolei and Kari, before they burst laughing. Soon everyone followed.

 "Team Rocket ha ha haha….blast ooofff ha ha ha!!!" Davis laughed.

 "Check it out, ha ha ha Wormmon ha ha ha a human Arukenimon and Mummymon!" Ken laughed.

 "That's the first joke ~snicker~ I heard you say!" his Digimon said as he tried to hold his laugh but failing.

 "Ah man! No wonder ha ha ha I didn't see these goons ha ha ha at the Slowpoke Well ha ha ha ha what a bunch of losers!" Hiro laughed.

 "For once ha ha ha ha I agree with you, turd!" Kamon laughed.

As the group laughed, Team Rocket's faces were boiling red of anger.

 "Team Rocket is nothing to laugh at!" Jesse shouted.

 "Yeah! You should fear us!" Meowth shouted.

 "Then please stop being so funny!" Submaramon laughed.

 "THAT'S IT!! Meowth! Show them that we mean business!" Jesse shouted as she and James jumped off the robot.

 "You got it! Metal-Meowth 3000, activate!" 

The robot powered up and then popped out two cannons from each shoulder in the same look as a Blastoise.

 "Hyper Cannon, FIRE!!" 

The cannons fired twin hyper beams straight at most of the kids and their monsters. 

 "FAN OUT!!" Tai shouted.

The group spread out away from the beams. Submaramon de-Digivolved back into Armadillomon and ran toward the robot.

 "DIGIEVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!" Cody shouted as he faced his D-3 at Armadillomon.

 (Digievolution)

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO……"

 Armadillomon's grew into a form similar to his Rookie, but his armored shell is covered in spikes, and his tail has some kind of spiked battering ram.

 "ANKILLOMON!!"

"TAIL HAMMER!!"

Ankillomon swung his huge tail straight at the robot's chest, forcing it off its feet.

 "Meowth! That guy packs a punch! Well here's my punch! MEOWTH MEGA PUNCH!!"

 Metal-Meowth raised its arm and fired its fist at Ankillomon, pushing him in the water.

 "ANKILLOMON!!" Cody cried.

 "No worries, Cody. Ah not in deep water, other wise ah sink like a rock!" 

 "HA HA HA!! Any of you weird Pokemon care to try that again?"

 "WE'RE DIGIMON!!!" Greymon and Exveemon shouted.

 "GREAT HORNS ATTACK!!"

 "EXVEE-PUNCH!!"

Greymon and Exveemon attacked with horns and fist, but Metal-Meowth tried to defend himself by block them with his arms.

 "LET ME AT HIM!! TAKE DOWN!!" 

Ankillomon used his new Pokemon move to help his friends bring down the robot. After the Metal-Meowth fell hard to the rocky ground, Meowth tried to drive the thing back up, but Greymon held him down with his foot. Now he was pinned by the three champion Digimon. 

 "JESSE!! JAMES!! QUIET FOOLING AROUND AND DO SOMETHING!!" he shouted.

 "Just shut up and hold your nine lives! Arbok, Wrap that T-Rex!" Jesse shouted as her Pokemon wrapped around Greymon, forcing him to lose his grip off of Metal-Meowth.

 "GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAKIN JUMP ROPE!!" Greymon shouted as he was being chocked to death.

 "Weezing, Sludge attack! Victreebel, Razor Leaf!!" James shouted.

Weezing spat out a glob of sludge straight at Exveemon's face while Victreebel threw a bunch of razor leafs at Ankillomon.

 "GAH! I CAN'T SEE, DAVIS!!"

 "THOSE LEAFS ARE SHARP!! OUCH!!"

 "HA HA HA!! Not even some new Pokemon can be of a match of the all mighty Team Rocket!" Jesse said.

 All of a sudden, Team Rocket felt a rumble. The group looked behind the Digimon to find a raging group of the trainers and DigiDestineds' Pokemon and Digimon.

 "Miltank! Use your Rollout!" Whitney shouted.

 The cow Pokemon rolled like a bowling ball and knocked Victreebel out like a pin.

 "Go Blade! Metal Claw!!" Shingo shouted.

 Shingo's Scizor clamped Victreebel with his pincers and shocked him with some kind of metal electricity.

 "Now toss him up in the air!!" 

Blade threw the grass type straight up in the air to meet with Kabutarimon. Kabutarimon fired his Electro Shocker and blasted him in the sea.

 "GAH!! Weezing use Smokescreen!!" James shouted.

 Weezing sprayed a huge cloud of smoke to cover himself from the Digimon and Pokemon.

 "Oh don't think that'll help you!" Yolei said. "Aquilimon?"

 "At your service! RAZOR WIND!!"

Aquilimon blew away the smoke with his razor wind, and hurting Weezing in the process.

 "There he is! Perfecto!"

 "Get him, Sparky! Thunder-Bolt!!" Ritchie shouted as his Pikachu blasted a huge bolt of electricity at the gas Pokemon. 

 "Alright, Bayleaf, finish it with a Take Down!" Casey shouted as her evolved Chickorita rammed the gas Pokemon, and made fly straight at James. After that was settled, Casey and Ritchie high fived each other.

 "Enough playing around, twerps! Your Pokemon will be ours!! Attack, Wobbafett!!" Jesse shouted, but the Pokemon did nothing but shout his name. "Why do I keep forgetting?" 

 "Attack him together!!" TK and Kari shouted as their Digimon charged at Wobafett.

 "EQUIS BEAM!!" 

 "CAT'S EYE BEAM!!"

The two Digimon combined the beams to one huge beam at Wobafett.

 "Wobafett, Mirror Coat!!" Jesse shouted.

Wobafett was coated with a metal like substance and reflected the beam back at Pegasusmon and Nefreitmon.

 "Attacking him won't be a good idea! Let's hog tie him!" Nefritimon said as she got back up.

 "Agreed!" Peagusmon said.

The two Digimon flew back up as their hooves and paws glowed in a gold color.

 "GOLDEN NOOSE!!"

The two spread out as they held a golden energy rope and prepared to wrap Wobafett in it, until the Golden Noose faded when Metal-Meowth blasted Nefritimon and made her de-Digivolve back into Gatomon. Kari ran to her fallen Digimon and picked her up.

 "Gatomon, how bad are you hurt?" she asked.

 "Just a little but.." Gatomon eyes was filled with fury as she said: "..that pathetic excuse of a feline is kitty litter!"

Gatomon jumped out of Kari's arms and headed straight for the robot that was now battling Peagusmon..

 Meanwhile Ash and Misty tried to help the Lapras to escape, but for some reason they won't move.

 "What's wrong with them? Why are they too afraid to leave?" Misty asked.

 "I don't know. I don't see anything except miles of sea." Ash said.

Just then, Pikachu's ears moved up as he stared straight forward at the sea.

 "What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

 "Pika, pi! Chu!" he chirped as he pointed straight at the sea.

 "Something's coming?" his trainer asked as he nodded. "But I don't see anything!"

 "You can hear things better underwater." Misty said as she lends Ash Togepi. Misty dipped her head underwater for two seconds before lifting back up. "It sounds like some kind of beasts heading this way!" 

 "What, Gyarados?" Ash asked.

 "Nope, I know what Gyaradoses sound like and they don't sound like them."

 "Then what do you think they could be?"

 "One word….Digimon!"   

Meanwhile, Greymon was still tangled in Arbok as he squeezed the life out of him.

 "Greymon, put the pressure on him! Body Slam him!" Tai shouted.

 "You…got it!" 

Greymon jumped high into the air, and dived back down with Arbok's upper body first to the rocky floor. The pain made Arbok into roadkill and released Greymon.

 "Oh so you got Arbok off of you huh? Well now you're still too weak for a poke-ball!" Jesse shouted as she threw a poke-ball at Greymon and trapped him in it, but then the ball exploded and released Greymon. "Huh? How did…?HOW DARE YOU, GOGGLE TWERP!!!!! WOBAFETT!"

 "Wob!" the Pokemon shouted.

 "Get him, Greymon!" Tai shouted.

 "Right! FIRE BLAST!!" 

Greymon fired his new Pokemon attack, but Wobafett tried to counter with his Mirror Coat, but it was not strong enough to reflect and he got burned by the attack, along with Jesse.

 "Uh……you…goggle…twerp!" Jesse said before she passed out.

 "Aw yeah!!" Tai shouted.

 "There's nothing we can't handle! Right Taichimon?"

 "Yeah! Ther……What did you call me?"

 "Sorry! I don't know where I got that from."

"SPIKING STRIKE!!" 

"HOWLING BLASTER!!"

Stingmon and Garurumon used their trademark attacks at the Metal-Meowth, but the robot swatted the Digimon away. Then Gary's Nidoking and Kamon's Feraligator rammed the robot with a Take Down attack.  

 "Lucky shot! Now eat this! STATIC SHOCK!!"

 The robot used electricity to electrocute the two heavyweight Pokemon, but since that Nidoking is half ground-type, it didn't work on him, however Feraligator is a water type, which are weak against electric attacks, so it was enough to knock him out cold. 

 "ARGH! GET UP!! DO AS I SAY!!" Kamon shouted at his Pokemon.

 "Geez, Kamon, chill!" Gary said. "That's not how you treat Pokemon! You do know that water-type is weak against electricity?"

 "Yes and that is why I want Pokemon that are strong and have no weaknesses! A Pokemon that is weak have no use to me and..!" 

 Without warning, Ken slapped him in the face.

 "THAT'S IT!! ENOUGH WITH YOUR POWER HUNGRY ATTITUDE!!" he shouted.

 "WHY YOU..!!" Kamon shouted as he was about to tackle him, but Matt stopped him.

"Ha ha!! No matter how much twerps there are they still can't handle the all powerful Metal-Meowth!!" Meowth laughed in his control room. "Team Rocket will finally have that Pikachu, along with those new Pokemon!" 

 "HEY YOU!!" 

Meowth startled as he turned around to find the feline Digimon, Gatomon, glaring at him with angry eyes.

 "How did you get in here?"

 "Back door!"

 _"Why did I put in a back door in the first place?" he asked himself. "Nevermind! This litter box isn't big enough for the both of us, and I'm gonna show you why!" Then Meowth moved closer to Gatomon with coolly eyes as he said: "And when I'm done with you, wanna have diner with me?"_

 From outside the robot, the group seen Meowth being thrown out the window, and then Gatomon jumped out and landed on Meowth's gut.

  "In your afterlife, jerk!" She said as she got off of him.

   ___________________________

Chapter 14- The eye of the sea

3:23 PM

  "Alright! Way a go, Gatomon!" Davis cheered as he and Exveemon came after Exveemon got the sludge off of his face. "Sorry we didn't help but I had to get the sludge off of Exveemon's face."

 "No problem, Davis. We already stopped the robot, thanks to Gatomon!" Kari said.

 "Yeah that bum was…..!" 

 "Was what? What's wrong, Gatomon?" Kari asked.

 "I think I hear something!...It sounds like Seadramons!"

Near the side of the island, where the unconscious bodies of Team Rocket lied, the water rippled strong. Before their eyes, a dozen of Seadramons arose from the seas, with their roars that can be heard in any direction.

 "Whoa! They look like Gyarados!" Hiro shouted as he awed at the sea Digimon.

 "No they don't!" Davis said.

 "Yes they do!" 

 "No they don't!"

 "SHUT UP!!" Yolei and Whitney shouted.  

 "Just as I thought! These are the Digimon that picked up on my program! This spot must be their territory!" Izzy said as he looked at his laptop.

 "Too bad we have to send them back home!" Davis said.

 "Well let's do what we plan to do, Izzy! Let's catch em' all!"(™ by Game Freak) Shingo shouted. Shingo pulled out a poke-ball and held it in front of Cody for him to turn it into a Digi-Ball that has the crest of knowledge on it. "Blade, use your Slash!"

 Blade dashed at high speed and slashed the Digimon's face.

 "Now Metal-Claw!!" 

 Once again, Blade clamped his claws on Seadramon and shocked, letting Shingo use the Digi-ball on Seadramon, and sending him back to the Digital World.

 "Okay Pikachu, let's catch them!" Ash shouted "Use your…!" 

 "Wait! The Thunder attack will hurt the Lapras too, since they and those Digimon are in the water!" Misty said.

 "How did you know I was gonna use a Thunder attack?"

 "It was so obvious!"

 Couple of the Seadramon arose from the water, and on to dry land. Greymon, Birdramon, and Exveemon were on guard against them. Birdramon fired her Meteor Wing, but one of the Seadramons from the water blasted her with an Ice Blast. Greymon and Exveemon used the Nova Blast and Vee-Laser at the ones in the water, while Hiro released his Pikachu.

 "Use your Thunder-Bolt on the land ones, Pika!" he said.

 "Aw yeah! These Gyarados-wannabes are going down!" Hiro's Pikachu said. "THUNDERBOLT!!"  

Hiro's Pikachu unleashed a powerful electric blast on one of the Seadramons, bring him down, almost fizzing out of his data.

 "Yes, he's out! Alright, Davis! Hit me!" Hiro said as he held an empty poke-ball, but Davis hit him on the head. "NO I MEAN MAKE ME A DIGI-BALL!!"

 "Opps! Sorry! DIGI-PORT OPEN!!"

 After Davis made him a Digi-ball that had the crest of courage on it, Hiro used it to capture the fallen Seadramon.

 Meanwhile, Whitney battled the other Seadramon that is on land with her Miltank and Clefairy. Miltank used her Rollout, the same move that gave Ash problems when he battled her, but the Seadramon blasted her away with an Ice Blast. 

 "That's funny! Always worked before!" Whitney said as she scratched her head. "Clefairy, Sing it to sleep!" 

Like the Jigglypuffs, Clefairys also have the ability to sing people to sleep, and she used that ability to sing the Digimon to sleep. Whitney took the opportunity to use the Digi-ball, that has the crest of love on it, and capture the Digimon.

 "Alright, three down, nine to go!" Misty said. "Staryu, use your Double-Edge!"

Staryu flew at one of the Seadramons as it spanned like a ninja star. The Seadramon tried to blast it with a few Ice Blast, but Staryu dodged every single one of them and nailed Seadramon on the head. As Seadramon shook off the blow, Misty told Staryu to fly circles around him. Right when Seadramon got dizzy, Staryu nailed him on the back of his head.

 "Psyduck!" one of her Pokemon got out of his poke-ball and watched the battle.

 "Psyduck! What are you doing here? Get back in your poke-ball!" Misty shouted.

 "Psy?"

Seadramon tried to swat Staryu with his tail, but as he missed, he slams it in the water and the huge splash hit Psyduck, giving him a cold headache. As Psyduck ran around, screaming, Misty got an idea.

 "Psyduck, use your Confusion to help Staryu!" 

 Psyduck stopped and then glowed in a blue aura. With his mind, he stopped Seadramon and slammed him to a rocky wall.

 "Nice work, Psyduck, and you too, Staryu!" Misty pulled out her crest of love Digi-ball and captured the Seadramon.

 At that moment, a huge wave crashed into most of the kids, and Ash and Misty fell into the water. Misty's Staryu pulled her up, as she put Togepi in her bag, but Ash was no where to be found.

 "ASH!! WHERE ARE YOU?....SATOSHI?" she cried.

 Her question was answered when the smallest Lapras arose from the water with Ash on its back. Misty sighed in relief as Ash awoken to find himself on the Lapras.

 "Thanks, Lapras." He said.

 The Lapras then nuzzled on Ash. For some reason, this felt familiar to Ash. He remembered he had a Lapras of his own back in his Orange Island journeys that nuzzled him just like this. Then it hit him. This Lapras is the very same. 

 "LAPRAS!!" Ash cried as he hugged his old Pokemon. "It's great to see you again!!"

The moment was ruined when Chikorita got out of her poke-ball and separated them with her Vine Whip. "Chikorita! _This crush of hers is getting out of hand. Uh….Chikorita, meet Lapras! Lapras, meet Chikorita!"_

 The two female Pokemon turned their heads away from each other. It would seem that they don't take a liking to each other.

[A/N: I know Chikorita evolved, but I wrote this before she evolved. Besides I like her as a Chikorita.]

 "Uh guys, look what made that huge wave!" TK shouted.

A huge Digimon arose from the water. This one looked like a Seadramon, but this one was bigger, and its scales are red.

  "What is that?" Gary asked. "It looks like its Seadramon's evolved form!"

 "That's right! That's Seadramon's ultimate form, MegaSeadramon!" Garurumon said. "They make the Seadramons look nice. They can shock up to 10,000 volts! This one must be the leader of the pack!"  

 "An electric and water type Digimon?" Ash asked. "So much for using Pikachu."

 "What a treat for me! A bunch of land Digimon has come into my territory!" MegaSeadramon said. "From the looks of you and these humans, you must belong to these Tamers!"

 "Tamers? What are Tamers? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything anymore?" Davis asked.

 "You must mean DigiDestined, right?" Izzy asked.

 "Whatever!"

 "Please, MegaSeadramon, we can help you get back to the Digital World! Let us help you without forcing this to go too far!" Cody shouted.

 "Why? What difference does it make? I admit that when me and my clan came to this world, the strange Digimon we killed here didn't cough up their data; only blood! I doubt that they are Digimon!"

When Ash heard him say 'killed', anger rose from his heart.

 "That's because they're not Digimon! They're Pokemon! How can you kill them? What did they ever do to you?" Ash shouted.

 "Nothing. It's just that once we kill Digimon, we can absorb their data, and become stronger! It's the way of the Digimon!"

 What MegaSeadramon said made Ken remembered what Monochronmon said earlier.

 _"So that's what Monochronmon meant!" he thought. "How? Digimon can't absorb data!" _

 "What Digital World are you from?" MegaSeadramon asked. "It's a simple rule that all Digimon know! Since now that there are more Digimon coming here in this inferior plain, it makes no difference if we go back to the Digital World or not! And since that you Digimon belong to these Tamers or DigiDestined, or whatever you call yourselves, that means you're loaded with data! Data we can download for our survival!"  

 With that said, MegaSeadramon fired his Lightning Javelin attack, causing a huge blast that send most of the crew off their feet. 

 As Misty coughed out some salt water, she yelled to Ash: "Ash! That thing is a powerful electric type! He could hurt the Lapras if he hit the water!" 

 "Right! Lapras, let's help your friends get to dry land! The DigiDestined can handle him!" 

 As Ash and Misty help the school of Lapras, the DigiDestined and most of the trainers prepare to battle the out of control Digimon.

 "He's too vicious! He doesn't even have a dark ring or spiral on him!" Yolei said. "He's not even a control spire Digimon! It's like he doesn't care of any living thing!"

 "Yes, and if we send him back to the Digital World he'll cause more damage there!" Izzy said.

 "Then we have no choice!" Davis said.

 "You don't mean..?" Cody gasped.

 "We have to destroy him!" 

 "Have you gone mad, Davis?" Yolei asked. "Maybe there's another way!"

 "If you got a better idea then I'm all ears, but right now we can't let this creep in the Digital World! He could kill every Digimon there just to juice up his power! Remember what I said before last year: We have to do the right thing. Sometimes being a hero isn't pretty!" 

 The argument reminded her about the time when they first faced a control spire Digimon. It was about to destroy a dam to destroy a village, and none of their Armor Digimon could stop it. Davis made his mind to destroy the Digimon, even when she and Cody didn't agree with him, but he stood to his decision. Even though they didn't knew it was a control spire Digimon, until Palmon warned them, but if that thing was a real Digimon, and if he tried to destroy the dam with nothing stopping him, Davis would've still made the decision. 

 Yolei knows that lot of times Davis can be a blockhead, but sometimes even he knows when it's time to get really serious, even when people don't. Yolei knew she was defeated, so she smiled warmly at him as she looked into his eyes.

 "You're right, we have no choice."

 After Kari was confused at the moment her best friend and her boyfriend were in, she interrupted it by saying: "Now that this is agreed, let's take care of this Digimon!" Knowing Cody won't like the idea; she motioned to him and said: "I know you don't like the idea of destroying him, I hate it too, but you must understand…!" 

 "I know…..We have no choice."

 Back when Davis decided that they had to destroy the ultimate Digimon, Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Hiro's Pikachu and Poliwrath, Falkner's Pidgeot, Gary's Pidgeot and Gyarados, Kamon's Feraligator and Magnumton, and Casey's Beedrill held off MegaSeadramon and his remaining Seadramons.

 Hiro's Pikachu attacked one of the Seadramons with a Thunder attack, KOing him, while Poliwrath fired a Hyper Beam at another one, before Gary and Falkner's Pidgeots finished him with a Sky Attack.

 Greymon, Birdramon, and Garurumon fired their attacks at a couple of the Seadramons, while Beedrill poisoned a few with a TwinNeddle, and Gyarados fired a Hyper Beam at one of them. Kamon's Feraligator used a Take Down at one of the remaining Seadramons while Magnumton fired a Thunder-Bolt at another.

 "Enough of this!" MegaSeadramon shouted. "You minions are all obsolete! LIGHTNING JAVILIN!!" 

 The crew expected MegaSeadramon to hit their Digimon and Pokemon, but instead he used it to destroy his own minions. The kids gasped at the horrible sight as they watch the ultimate level Digimon absorb there data.

 "DATA! SWEET, SWEET DATA!!!" he shouted.

 "He…just….killed his own clan!" TK gasped. "I haven't seen anything like that since MaloMyostitismon did something like that!"

 "This guy is sick! Now we really have to destroy him!" Davis said.

 "I'm with ya, dude!" Hiro said. "Let's delete this bum!"

 "Alright let's pump it up!" Tai shouted as he took out his Digivice. "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

 (Digivolution)

 "GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO……..METAL GREYMON!!"

"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO……"

Her figure was changed humanoid, and she wore some kind of an Indian getup. 

 "GARUDAMON!!"

"GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO…."

Garurumon also changed humanoid, and he wore stuff that makes him look like a punk rocker.

 "WEREGARURUMON!!"

"You ready rock this creep out of this world, Ken?" Davis asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"DNA DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(DNA Digivolution)

"EXVEEMON!"

"STINGMON!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TOOO….!"

 The two champion Digimon combined into a taller Exveemon, with armor that looked like it was made from Stingmon. He also had two machine guns on his belt.

 "PALIDRAMON!!" 

"Whoa, they just combined!" Hiro shouted in amazement. "SWEET!!"

"Let's get that so-called Digimon!!" Metal-Greymon shouted. "GIGA BLASTER!!"

 "WING BLADE!!"

 "WOLF CLAW!!"

 "DESPERATO BLASTER!!!"

 The four combined attacks from the ultimate level Digimon nailed MegaSeadramon hard, but he still kept on going and fired a Lightning Javelin at Garudamon, forcing her to de-Digivolve back into Biyomon.

 "BIYOMON!!" Sora cried as she watched her Digimon fall into the sea. Lucky for her Misty was on the job, as her Staryu rescued Biyomon, and brought her back to Sora's arms.

 "Thank you, Staryu!" Sora said.

 "Hiya!" it responed.

 "How did you de-digivolved that quick?" Sora asked her Digimon.

 "I guess we stayed too long from the Digital World." Biyomon said. "Or maybe the Digicore Azulongmon gave us is starting to wore off."

 "That's impossible? Isn't the Digicore supposed to last forever?" TK asked.

As they wonder that, WereGarurumon attacked with his Garuru-Kick, but MegaSeadramon countered with another Lightning Javelin, and WereGarurumon turned back into Gabumon, being another Digimon for Staryu to save.

 "Positive. Remember, our Digimon aren't used to being outside the Digital World for so long, like you, Kari, and the new kids' Digimon." Izzy said. 

 "Well it's time to call for reinforcements, Kari!" Yolei said.

 "You said it!"

 (DNA Digivolution)

"AQUILIMON!"

"GATOMON!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TOOO…..!"

 The two combined into a warrior like Digimon, with parts from Gatomon and Aquilimon, and some kind of a visor helmet.

 "SILPHYMON!!"

"Time to stop you for good!" Silphymon said in Gatomon and Aquilimon's voice. "STATIC FORCE!!"

 Silphymon fired a pink energy blast, like a hadoken, at MegaSeadramon, though it did some damage, but not that much. As Silphymon dodged the Lightning Javelin, TK and Cody prepared to join in, with Patamon already Digivolved to Angemon.

 "Let's join in the dance, Cody!"

 "We shall!"

 (DNA Digivolution)

 "ANKILLOMON!"

 "ANGEMON!"

 "DNA DIGIVOLVE TOOO….!"

 The two………forget it! You know what he looks like!

 "SHAKUOMON!!"

"Prepare to meet your programmer! KACHINO BOMBS!!"    

Shakolomon fired a pair of huge disk that exploded when it made impact on MegaSeadramon. Metal Greymon followed by firing his Giga Blaster.

 "ENOUGH OF THIS!!" MegaSeadramon shouted. He made a loud roar that can be heard from miles. Just then, five more Seadramons appeared before him, for MegaSeadramon to destroy and absorb their data.

 "He did it again!" Davis shouted.

 "I wonder if I can get my Pokemon to do that?" Hiro asked himself before his girlfriend smacked him on the head.

 Just when Silphymon and Shakolomon responed to attack, MegaSeadramon fired his attack without warning, and made them de-Digivovled back to rookie (Champion in Gatomon's case.). While that happened, Shingo scanned the whole action in his laptop, just like he used to do when he battles.

 "HUH? 0.02? Impossible! His speed was 0.20, now it's 0.02?" he asked himself. "Absorbing data really does make him stronger!"

 Metal-Greymon fired his Giga Blaster, but MegaSeadramon easily destroyed the missiles with his Lightning Javelin, and hurting Metal-Greymon in the process. As Metal-Greymon plummet to the rocky ground, Tai expect him to de-digivolve back to Agumon, but surprisingly he struggled to stay in his ultimate form, but was having difficulty to.

  "I'm…..not…giving…up!" he growled.

 After Ash helped the Lapras, he joined with the group to find Tai staring at his Digimon with a worried look.

 "I don't believe it! He took a big shot and he still won't give up!" Tai said quietly to himself. So quiet, that no one can hear, except for Ash. "But what good will it do? He can't last much longer, and I don't think I have the courage to go on! I think I lost my courage when I gave up my crest….or maybe I lost it last Christmas when Sora……!"

 As Ash heard Tai putting himself down, he noticed Metal-Greymon struggling even more. Maybe the more confidence Tai lose; the harder it is for Metal-Greymon to stay in his ultimate form. After snapping back to reality, Ash tried to smack some sense to Tai by hitting him on the head.

 "Don't say that! I know you still have the courage you had! I don't know anything about these crest or Digimon, but I do know that no matter what, never give up! Your Digimon need you! Look at him! He's not giving up and neither should you!" 

 Tai didn't even say a word. He just stood there with a blank face. Ash shrugged as he turned to Pikachu.

 "Come on, Pikachu!" he called as he ran to the battle.  

 "Ash, where are you going?" Misty asked.

 "To stop that Digimon!"

 "WHAT?!! ARE YOU CRAZY? GET BACK HERE, ASH!!" As usual, Ash ignored her and continued to do what he felt he must do. "SATOSHI!!!"

 "Well I said Ashy-boy wasn't very bright, but THIS!" Gary said.

 "Shut up, Gary!" Misty shouted. 

Since Pailidramon and MegaSeadramon were fighting far from shore, Ash and Pikachu ran to any land that was the closest to them. Ash pulled out a poke-ball, and then adjusted his cap to battle mode.

 "I CHOOSE YOU! NOCTOWL!!" 

Ash released the unusual owl Pokemon, and then it hovered in front of Ash, waiting for his instructions. 

 "Noctowl, carry Pikachu near that Digimon!" Ash said. 

Pikachu hopped on Noctowl's back and then flew near the battle.

 "Pikachu, use your Thunder-Bolt!"

Pikachu unleashed his attack on the Digimon, but despite that he noticed it, he didn't feel a thing.

 "Pikachu! What are you doing here?" Palidramon asked.

 "Are you trying to be funny? That barely was a small static shock!" MegaSeadramon said. 

  MegaSeadramon took the Pokemon lightly by firing a weak Thunder Javelin, even though it was still strong enough to kill them. Noctowl barely dodged the attack.

 "What gives? That thunder bolt Mr. Data Slob threw looked pretty weak!" Hiro said.

 "Apparently, MegaSeadramon seems to believe that Ash's Pokemon barely seems a threat to him." Izzy said. 

 "DESPERATO BLASTER!!"

Palidramon fired his attack once again, but it didn't do that much damage like it did, before. MegaSeadramon finally nailed him with another Thunder Javelin, and forced him to de-Digivolve back to Veemon and Wormmon. Seeing that there are no more opponents, except for Pikachu and Noctowl which he felt they're no threat, he noticed Metal-Greymon near Ash, who still was trying to keep his ultimate form.

 "Now for my data lunch.!" He said as he slowly made his way toward Metal-Greymon, but Ash stood in front of Metal-Greymon to protect him. "Stand aside, human!"

 "If you want him, then you're gonna have to get past me and my Pokemon!"

 "~snicker~ if I wanted entertainment, I'll ask, but right now I want you to remove yourself from my path!"

 "I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you!"

 "What are gonna do, sic your electric rodent at me? HA! Your little Poke-ka-mon are beyond inferior compared to us Digimon! You are out of your league! LEAVE!"  

 "Never! You underestimate Pokemon! They aren't the pushovers you think they are!"

 "Uh……do you think Ash's Pokemon…..?" Misty asked Izzy.

 "I hate to tell you this, but I highly doubt it. According to my laptop, uplinked to Shingo's, Pikachu is compatible to a rookie, even though he's as powerful as a champion, and that owl is like a low class champion."  

 "NO!" Tai shouted which got everyone's attention. "I have faith in him! He can do this! Even with a little help!" With that, he ran to where Ash and Metal-Greymon is.

 "TAI!! WAIT!!" Sora cried, though it didn't do any good.

 "Okay…..this is your last chance, because I don't wanna embarrass myself to waste my breath on you." MegaSeadramon bend down close to Ash, and roared loud. His roar felt like a strong stinky breeze. But after that, it didn't faze Ash.

 "Not even bad breath isn't gonna scare me!" Ash said as he waved the smell away from him. "No matter what, I'm not leaving Metal-Greymon's side, for Tai's sake!"

 As Tai finally reached Ash, he noticed an orange glow coming from Ash, as he was behind him. As he walked near him, he saw something he never expected that would come from Ash.

 "It……can't….be!" he said. 

 He never expected it, and he's sure nobody did. His jaw dropped as he witnessed the crest of courage, the same one he has, shine from Ash's chest; though it seems that Ash doesn't notice. As that happened, Pikachu and Noctowl glowed in an orange aura.

_ "But……how?...He's not a DigiDestined? It's…..impossible!"_

 "Pikachu! Thunder-Bolt!"

When Pikachu unleashed his attack, it was two times as big and strong then normal, and this time MegaSeadramon felt it.

 "SWEET MARRY SUE!! I actually felt that!" MegaSeadramon shouted. "No more playing around! LIGHTNING JAVELIN!!"

 This time he fired his attack at full blast, but Noctowl dodged it with his new speed. He was now twice as fast and able to easily dodge it. Pikachu fired another Thunder-Bolt, stunning the Digimon a little.

 "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!!" Shingo shouted.

 "What happened?" Matt asked.

 "Ash's Pokemon! Their speed is at 0.02! And there attack power increased two times, and rising!" 

 "What?! Get out of here!" Gary said

 "Impossible! How did that occur?" Izzy asked.

 "Well it's like I always say: Life is full of surprises." Biyomon said.

 "Right, Biyomon! And so is Tai!" Sora said.

 "And Ash." Misty said.

 MegaSeadramon fired his Lightning Javelin rapidly, but Noctowl easily dodged them all. As Noctowl flew close, Pikachu attacked with a Thunder-Bolt. They kept going like this for a few minutes before Metal-Greymon tried to join in. Each time MegaSeadramon gets hit by Pikachu, the attacks seem to get stronger. 

 "Tai, I gotta…. help them, but….. I can't hold my…. form much longer!" Metal-Greymon said as he was breaking down.   

 "Don't worry, pal! I know you can do it! No matter what, I'm not leaving your side!" Tai said.

 "Really?"

 "Did I leave your side when we faced Etemon? No, and I'm not gonna start right now!"

With that said, the crest of courage has finally shined from Tai's chest. Something that wasn't done in a while in his life.

 "Tai your crest is giving me more strength!" his Digimon said as he stopped breaking down. "I can stay in my ultimate form now!"

 "Alright, now give them a hand!"

Metal-Greymon flew to the air to meet with Noctowl and Pikachu.

 "About time you showed up!" Pikachu said. "We need a hand!"

 "No problem! GIGA BLASTER!!" 

The missiles flew at the sea Digimon, pummeling him hard.

 "GHAH!! ENOUGH!!" MegaSeadramon shouted. The blade on his head was surging with electricity, as he prepares to fire a more powerful Lighting Javelin.

 "Uh oh! Pikachu, fire a Thunder!" Ash shouted.

 As Pikachu prepares the attack, MegaSeadramon already powered up his finishing move.

 "LIIIIIGHTING JAAAVELIN!!!"

He fired a more powerful blast with all the power he got, straight at Metal-Greymon and the two Pokemon. 

 "PIIIIII…CHAAAA…CHUUUUU!!!"

 Pikachu fired his most powerful attack to counter the blast, but MegaSeadramon's blast was strong enough to push the Thunder attack back to his foes.

 "I'll help! FIRE BLAST!!" Metal-Greymon shouted as he fired his Pokemon attack. 

 The Fire Blast combined with the Thunder was enough to push the Thunder Javelin back to MegaSeadramon, and he felt the full force of both blast plus his own and finally brought him down to the water.

 Ash and Tai cheered, as Pikachu relaxed since he was exhausted. But then when MegaSeadramon was starting to delete, Metal-Greymon noticed his data sinking down in the water.

 "Why's his data going underwater?" he asked.

"Let's check it out!" Pikachu said.

 When they flew close enough, all of MegaSeadramon's data was gone, and they saw some kind of a small orange blob floating where MegaSeadramon was.

 "What in the blazes is that?" Noctowl asked as he flew closer, but when he was near, it dipped under water.

 "Shy little thing, huh?" Pikachu said. "Was that a Digimon, Metal?"

 "It's probably nothing to worry about. Let's get back to the others!"

 As they flew back to shore, the orange blob popped back up, and then little data swarm around it. 

 "Perish………die!"

End of part six………

 Max: Just what is that orange jello, and how could Ash posses the crest of courage when he's not a DigiDestined? Find out next time on Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars!

 Me: FINALLY! I'm finished, and Rika and Terra stopped beating their boys!

 Terra: Max is NOT my boyfriend!

 Me: You're so deniable! Sorry for the long chapter, but ideas kept popping in my head while I was writing this.

 Rika: And I wondered why you have such a big head.

 Me: Lay off the head! Now a shout out to all those nice people who pay my bills…..I wish.

 Terra: What bills? You still live with your mother!

 Me: Only on summers.

Bishouji Lil – Hey no problem. It's too bad nobody reviewed your story. Those who are reading this should read Bishouji's Digimon/Pokemon fic.

Phoenix in flames- Thanks but I hate to tell you this, but there is no flamethrower TM. Fire Blast is much more powerful though.

Gohan SSJ2- You bet I'm proud of this! 

Ndogg -Ash and Misty all the way but sorry but I'm not a Kenyako fan. If you read the first chapter, they just broke up. There will be a few Ken/Yolei friendship moments, but not romance. However there will be a Davis/Kari/TK love triangle.

Zzzangelfire.com- I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying! But I'm always busy!!

 Terra: Lying around the house does not count in the busy category.

 Me: Shut up!

DigiDestined of Courage- Thanks for the review, and great work on your Digimon Tamers story. The Tamers duke it out on the vamp was sweet, especially that Rukato moment. (Takato and Rika blushes.) Hope you finish 'Final Battle.'! Oh and Takato and Rika said 'hi'. TAIORA/RUKATO/AAMR/DAIYAKO/TAKARI FOREVER!!!

 Rika: Great! Now DC will annoy us even more when we visit him!

 Me: It's just so much fun teasing with your love lives.

Ficco- Um……………..whatever you say!             

Darkangel317: Sorry if I got your name wrong, and wait no more. I don't want for you to go crazy.

Takato: About that orange jello thing underwater, you didn't really put..?

 (I covered his mouth.)

 Me: Shut up! Let them figure it out!

 Terriormon: I don't suppose that orange jello won't let the readers figure it out. It's probably obvious to many Digimon fans.

 Terra: He does have a point.

 Me: Great! Not one high sensed person, but two! About what I think about the season finale of Season 3, it was okay but I hated when Ryo tried to impress Rika against that beast thing. 

 Rika: It didn't work, didn't it?

 Me: Not to those Ryoki eyes. And for Takato here, at least the whole Tajeri thing wasn't official, otherwise….

 Takato: Please! Not 'Kick Takato's ass week!' I had my fills with Max Acorn already. DC, Henry, and Terriormon kicked me in the shin, and the bruises still didn't go away! 

 Me: I'm surprised you survived from all those WWE wrestlers after they shoved your D-Arc up your ass!

 Terra: AND Goku! How can you survive from him? It doesn't make any sense! His lightest blows can still kill you! 

 Mallory: Well he did have to wake up for Rika, right?

 Rika: (blushing) Yeah….I told you he's tough!

 Takato: (blushing) Thanks.

 Me: Stick around! The chapters will be here, no matter how long it will take! Oh and I also revised chapter 2 and 5. If you are wondering what Ken was talking about with the Monochronmon, then read chapter 2. Now with a few quotes.

 _"Is that really Gallentmon?"~__ Rika/Sakuyamon~ Digimon Tamers_

 _"We can't give up…NOT NOW!!!" ~Henry~ Digimon Tamers_

_ "AAAAHH!....AAAAHH!..The pain!"~ Zim_

  _"WHINER!!"__ ~Gaz~ Invader Zim__    _

  _"I'm a big man, SpongeBob! A BIG man! I..NEED..MORE…WARMTH!!!"~Patrick Starfish~SpongeBob Squarepaints_

 Terra: What does that Zim and SpongeBob saying have to do with this?

 Me: That I'm weird?

 Rika: I agree with that!

 Terra: Double, girl!


	7. Episode 7: Who wants some gym action?

Me: Sorry for the LONG wait. Writers block. I do not own Pokemon nor Digimon by the way.

Chiller: Though not much enthusiasm for our fic, right?

Me: Don't go over that subject. There's too many people here, and my roommates will freak with all these Hunimals, Tamers, and Digimon here.

Terra: This isn't your room, this is some room in the Nexus Realm, created from your mind.

Me: Yeah anything can happen in Fanfiction. 

Henry: What about Terriermon's mouth shutting up? Will that happen here?

Me: Hey the Fanfiction is not a miracle worker.

Max: Nice try pal!

Me: Well on with the fic. Oh Rika, I got a surprise for you near the end of this fic.

Rika: I have a feeling its something I don't wanna think about. 

(I smile evilly while nodding.) 

****

****

                                                      **Digimon/Pokemon- Mon Wars**

Chapter 15 – New recruits 

Olivine Lighthouse- 2:30 PM

In almost every big town lies a Pokemon Gym. These gyms are sometimes a place for trainers to train their Pokemon, but the gyms are mainly a place for trainers to battle the gym leader for a badge. Gym leaders are experienced trainers that manage gyms and except any challenge from a challenger. If a leader loses, he or she must reward the challenger a badge. Normally a gym leader always takes responsibility to show up everyday, but not this one.

The Olivine Pokemon Gym hasn't been opened for two days; because the leader of the gym named Jasmine spend her two days at the lighthouse taking care of a very sick Amphros. It refuses to leave the lighthouse to go to a Pokemon Center, and besides, thanks to her knowledge of Pokemon medical care, and Nurse Joy's help, she found out that the Pokemon has a rare disease that could only be cured by a special medicine called the secret potion.

Every hour, the sick Pokemon gets worse, and every hour Jasmine worries. She tried every medicine she could think of, besides the secret potion, to treat the Pokemon, and Nurse Joy tried her best to help it, but no matter what, the disease gets worse. Things seemed to turn well when Nurse Joy came with a solution a few hours ago.

(Flashback) 

_"I have some good news!" Nurse Joy said as she came in to the room._

_"What is it?" Jasmine asked._

_"I just met a trio of trainers who were originally going to your gym to challenge you, but after when they heard that you're trying to take care of this sick Amphros, they volunteered to help."_

_The three trainers entered the room, who were Hiro, Whitney, and Falkner._

_"I'm Whitney, the gym leader of Goldenrod City. This is Falkner, the gym leader of Violet City. And this is Hiro, a trainer from New Bark Town."_

_"Hello, I'm Jasmine of the Olivine City gym. I'm terribly sorry I wasn't at the gym, but I have to help this poor Pokemon." _

_"No prob, Jasmine." Hiro said. "That's why we're here! We're your delivery boys…" But as Whitney gave him the look, Hiro continued: "….and girl."_

_"I have a friend in Cianwood City who is an expert on Pokemon medicine. He has a special medicine called the secret potion that is only used for extreme cases, like this Pokemon's disease." Nurse Joy said. "I don't have any one to do any errands, so these kind trainers volunteered." _

_"Yeah, we'll get that medicine faster then you can say 'Jack rabbit in a pick up truck'!" Hiro said._

_"A what?" everyone asked._

_"Nevermind."_

_"How much longer does this Pokemon have?" Falkner asked Nurse Joy._

_"I say about 36 hours."_

_"We don't have any Pokemon that can get us through the ocean, so we'll have to wait for the next ferry." Whitney said._

_"The next ferry arrives in two and a half hours." Joy said._

_"In a meantime, let's catch some Pokemon or something to kill the time." Hiro said._

_"Don't worry, Jasmine. We'll get that medicine for you." Whitney said. Then she made a dramatic pose as she pointed to the door, which got Hiro and Falkner to sweat-drop when she shouts: "Now forward, troops!"_

"Why did I have to pick a perky type?" _Hiro thought, as he felt embarrassed about his girlfriend._

_As the trainers and Nurse Joy left, Jasmine put a hot cloth on the Pokemon's head._

_"Please hang on, Amphy. Help is on the way."_

(End Flashback)

"Hello! Is anybody in here?" a voice said that made Jasmine startled.

"Please don't come in here! There is a very sick Pokemon in here!" she said.

As the floor door opened, four figures entered through. The one with the glasses who entered first said:

"Yes we know. We're Hiro's friends. I'm Joe, and this is Mimi." 

"Hello." Mimi said.

"I'm Brock from the Pewter City Gym, and this is Susie." 

"Hi there." She simply said.

"Hello, I'm…!" Jasmine paused when she remembered something. "Excuse me, you don't mean the very famous breeder Susie, right?"

"Yes I am, but I really don't like to bring it up or anything." Susie said as she laughed.

"I read so much about you. I really admire your amazing…….Oh pardon me for being so rude. I'm Jasmine of the Olivine Gym. May I ask why you are here?"

"Well our friends met with Hiro and decided to help him. We're here to help you out. I'm a doctor in training and Brock here is a breeder." Joe said.

"Oh wonderful! I always believed there's never a doctor around when you need one. I could use some help with Amphy here!"

While Joe was talking with Jasmine, Brock was starring straight at Jasmine, and not in his goofy ways he always get every time he sees a cute girl, and that surprised him. First he didn't act like an idiot in front of Nurse Joy, and now this. What could be the problem? Is he suffering from a hormone overload or what?

"What's wrong, Brock?" Susie asked which startled Brock out of his state.

"Uh….n..n..nothing!" Brock nervously said while he blushed. Nervously? Why in front of her? He never acts so nervous like this in front of a girl.

"And why are you red? You're not feeling sick, are you?"

"Uh…no….I don't feel sick! I guess it must be the hot weather!" 

****************************

Whirl Islands- 3:34 PM

Meanwhile underwater, Team Rocket made their get away in their new engine powered Magicarp sub. As Jesse and James patched up their bruises, Meowth piloted the sub.

"So unfair! Twenty to three! I couldn't even do two things at once!" James whined.

"Stop whining! This isn't a total loss! Not only we have a Pikachu at hand, we also have new Pokemon on our list!" Jesse said. "Just think of it, James. If we capture those Pokemon, the boss will pay us so much money then we could ever dream of! Will be richer then your parents!"

"No more scraping for crumbs! No more being pushed around on part time jobs! We could retire right now!" James said. "I'm game, so how do we capture them? Their trainers have the ability to evolve them when the feel like it, and battling them is like battling twenty Charizards!"

"We don't have to capture them. Just capture a picture!" Meowth said. "If we could get a few photos of those newbees, the boss will pay us on the top dollar!" 

"And we won't have to get beaten in the process!" James said. "Great plan, Meowth."

_"Not only that, I'll have a bundle of photos of that hot looking cat Pokemon!"_ Meowth thought as he drooled. _"She's way prettier then that girl Meowth that called me a freak, she can talk, and she could defiantly hit too!" _He then thought back to when Gatomon snuck in the Metal-Meowth and punched him out of the windshield. _"What a woman!" _he sighed as hearts were in his eyes.

"Meowth, wake up!" Jesse shouted as she steered the sub away from a rock they almost crashed into. "Are you trying to make our graves underwater? Watch where you're going or we won't be alive for our big pay!"

Always on cue, Wobbafett emerged from his poke-ball and stood near his trainer, calling out his name.

"And you'll be the death of me one day! Now get back in your poke-ball!" Jesse shouted as she recalled her Pokemon.

"Keep your skirt on! Just leave the driving to me!" Meowth shouted. _"Who cares about the money? All I want is to be with that pretty kitty!"_

********** 

"What did you say?" Gatomon asked.

"You saw WHAT?!" Matt shouted.

The gang later then gathered around to hear Tai's discovery. Ash, and the Pokemon and Digimon were out near the shore, catching some fish. (A/N: Amazing there are some normal animals in the Pokemon World.) Gatomon and Lapras was doing all the catching, everyone else, including Ash, had a hard time catching some fish with their bare hands. Lapras, as now mentioned, rejoined Ash, while her family parted away from the small rocky island.

"Say that again, slowly, Tai!" Matt said.

"You heard me! I saw the crest of courage on Ash's chest!"

"But how? I thought only DigiDestined can use crests?" Cody asked. "Did Ash always have the crest of courage, Misty?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about! What is this crest of courage?"

"The crests are something that signifies our strongest trait." Sora explained. "Tai has the crest of courage too, I have the crest of love, Matt has friendship, Izzy has knowledge, TK has hope, Kari has light, Joe has reliability, Mimi has sincerity, and Ken has kindness."

"But what crest do Davis, Yolei, and Cody have?" Hiro asked.

(A/N: Just for fun, pretend Hiro's voice sounds like Tyler from Beyblade.)

"They kind of share our crest, sort of. Mostly through something called Digi-Eggs." Matt said. "Davis has the Digi-Eggs of courage and friendship, Yolei has love and sincerity, and Cody has knowledge and reliability."

"I have a theory that those three have crest of their own, but we're not really sure what." Izzy said. "For all I know, Davis has the crest of miracles, but that's a theory."

"And just what do these crests do?" Falkner asked.

"The crests help our Digimon Digivolve further then their champion forms." Izzy said. "But a couple of years ago, we had to give up our crest to save the Digital World. Then a few months later when the Real World was in danger, Gennai gave us a Digi-Core to give us back their power, but it wasn't as strong for us older kids. Tai, Davis, and Ken's Digimon got more power then the rest of us."

"But now I think that power is fading away!" Biyomon said. "I thought the Digi-Core was supposed to last forever?" 

"Well let's prove it, then!" Davis said. "Ken, you up for some mega Digievolution power?" 

"You bet!"

"Wait!" Izzy shouted. "Perhaps they do have the power to Digivolve to their highest forms, but to my guess is, they can only do it once, so you two have to save the energy for the transportation back." 

"So let me get this straight, you guys now lost the power to evolve more now, right?" Kamon asked.

"It sure seems like it." Patamon said.

"~Hrmp~ Even though these Digimon pack so much power, it's pathetic that they need power to stay in their evolve forms." 

(A/N: Oh and pretend Kamon's voice sounds like Kai from Beyblade also.)

"What did I told you to about shutting up?" Hiro shouted.

"Before when I said to stuff it, monkey-ass!" 

"Why you deep little..!"

"That's enough you two! Break it up!" Whitney shouted. The two went silent on cue. Whitney shook her head, not liking the rivals relation. Of course, they are rivals, but they didn't have to act like enemies.

"Well actually most wild Digimon can evolve regularly. We're just a special case." Izzy said. "But it takes time for Digimon to Digivolve on their own, while, as I understand from Shingo's laptop, Pokemon need experience to evolve."

"Well actually, Pokemon can sometimes evolve on their own. At least that's what I think after I seen it happen a few times." Misty said.

"Interesting!" Izzy said as he rubbed his chin. "Could it be that Pokemon can also Digivolve?"

"I don't think so. They're flesh and blood, not digital data." Shingo said.

"Let's get back to our major subject!" Matt said. "Our Digimon's Digi-Core power seems to be warring off, and Ash seemed to have the crest of courage."

"Seems kind of logical!" Izzy said. "How else did the power of Ash's Pokemon raised so much in that battle with MegaSeadramon?"

"What do you mean I have this crest of courage?" Ash asked from behind the group, whom now turned to him. Ash looked confused when everyone looked at him. What's so interesting for everyone to look at him?

"You mean you didn't notice it glow from your chest like Tai said?" Misty asked. It's like everything gets by him.

"No, but now that you mention it, I did see something glow on Tai's."

"That's right! I seemed to still have what's left of my crest!" Tai said. "So maybe now, Agumon can still Digivolve to Ultimate!" 

"If Tai didn't lose all of his crest's power, does that mean the same for us?" Matt asked Izzy.

"Maybe." Izzy said. "Now let's look at another problem. That MegaSeadramon had the ability to absorb other Digimons' data."

"And I bet that there are more Digimon here that can do the same." Ken said. "I heard a Monochronmon mention that, earlier."

"Great! So now we let data sucking Digimon in the Digital World!" Gatomon said.

"I guess we did more bad then good, huh?" Gabumon asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu nodded.

"But how could those Digimon posses such an ability?" Hawkmon asked.

"I don't know the answer to that." Izzy said.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Ritchie asked. "You said that if you go back to your world you can't come back here."

"Maybe, but maybe some of us have to try to protect the Digital World from those Digimon we sent there." Tai said.

"Well I'll go! Who's with me?" TK asked. 

"I'm with you. After all, we're DNA partners!" Cody said.

"All right! I'll set up the Digi-Port to a location and…" Izzy said, but stopped when he found out something while he was typing. "Something is wrong! I can't program the Digi-Port! We can't go back there now!" 

"WHAT?!" the DigiDestined shouted.

"Well I have to stop you before you make a dumb mistake." 

The gang turned around to find a tall young man in a white cloak.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"My name is Gennai. I come from the Digital World."

"It's great to see you at a time like this. Maybe now you can tell us what's going on here." TK said.

"Yeah, how did we get here? And how could the Digimon here can absorb data? And how could Ash have the crest of courage?" Cody asked.

"Slow down there, Iora." Gennai said, calmly. "I'll answer your questions soon enough. I came to tell you that you don't have to worry about your Digital World. The Digi-Balls didn't send them there. They're kept in a special place in the matrix space."

"Well that's a relief." Matt said.

"If we known that we wouldn't have to destroy MegaSeadramon." Cody said.

"Sorry." Gennai said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gennai?" Casey asked. "Just how did these guys and the Digimon come to our world?"

"Well let me explain the data absorbing Digimon. The Digimon here are not from our Digital World. They are from a different Digital World." 

"Prodigious! And I guess the Digimon there have the ability to absorb data, yes?" Izzy asked.

"Correct. Though we don't know what or who brought them and you guys here."

"Okay, so how could Ashy-boy posses the crest whatiz-it?" Gary asked.

"I would tell you now, but it would seem I don't see Joe and Mimi here, or the other three DigiDestined." 

"What other three?" Biyomon asked.

"Well the portal that brought you here is still open, but slowly closing. But we gain temporality control, so we can send any one to any town in this world. My friends are making sure the Digimon don't go near it, and they're trying to get a hold of Michael; He'll be joining you later. And we'll try to get a hold of the second one in France." 

_"~gulp~ France?" _Tai and TK thought as they went pale. Sora and Kari looked at the two with raised eyebrows.

"And the third?" Yolei asked.

"We're trying to get a hold on the third one, but I think Ken and Wormmon here knows this girl very well."

"WHAT?!!!" Ken and Wormmon shouted. It couldn't be that girl from Mexico, could it?

"Now you know how I feel about Jun!" Matt said as he laughed. He knew it very too well, because he was there in Mexico.

"Before you go, Gennai, I got a question. Do you know what a Tamer is?" Davis asked.

"Good question. I think its different type of DigiDestined from where MegaSeadramon came from, though I'm not really sure." Gennai said. "Well I'll be seeing you all as soon as all of you reunite again." 

With that, Gennai vanished out of thin air, catching all the trainers in surprise.

"Whoa, he just disappeared!" Misty gasped.

"And he always leaves out the important details." Sora sighed. 

"Well at least we don't have to worry about the Digital World." Tai said. "We overstayed our welcome on this rock. Let's get to that next town, pronto!"

"After we eat, please?" Agumon asked.

"~sigh~ Alright."

"Who's up for some fried fish?" Whitney asked. 

"ME!!!" some of the group shouted, gratefully. 

****************

 Cianwood City – 4:25 PM

Jun, Crystal, and Candlemon are walking to the Cianwood pier, after hearing the story Candlemon told the girls. It was the same thing Gennai told them, well some of it. He told them to wait for the other DigiDestined. Candlemon and Crystal were walking normally, but Jun skipped like a goof while humming a tune.

"Must you do that, Jun?" Candlemon asked.

(A/N: I know this is annoying, but just for fun, pretend that Candlemon's voice is from Snap's from Chalk Zone, and Crystal's is Mariah's from Beyblade also.) 

"I can't help it! I'm gonna team up with Yamato Ishida! Now that he's not dating that hussy anymore, I can finally have him to myself!"

"Just what is so special about this Yamato guy?" Crystal asked.

"He's only the hottest, cutest, most handsome rock star in Japan! I'm his biggest fan! I always try to be with him, but he's always running away from me when I do. Maybe he's too shy."

"Or maybe he can't stand the sight of you." Candlemon said. "Why else you think he hooked up with Sora?"

"Nobody asked you, Candlemon!" Jun shouted. "He's just shy, and that red-head forced him to go out with her! I would never do that to him!"

"I just met you, and I already know that's a lie!" Crystal said with a smile.

"You shut up!" Jun shouted as Crystal laughed.

"Well I kind of can relate to you. There is this trainer I have the hots for." Crystal said. "He's cute, and practically a league Pokemon trainer champion!"

"Oh so you're in to jocks, huh?" 

"Yeah, I am!"

As the girls giggled Candlemon was already a few feet away from them. 

"Hey are you girls are gonna yak about your dream boys, or are you gonna move?" he shouted.

The girls got out of their fun, and ram quickly to Candlemon.

"Wait a minute, Candlemon; you can't just walk around like this. People will think you're a Pokemon and try to capture you like I tried to." Crystal said. "Just pretend you're a toy, and let Jun carry you." 

"Good idea!" Candlemon said as he jumped to Jun's arms. "Now carry me, servant." 

"If I wanted to, I could drop you in a lake!" Jun said.

"Please don't say water! I had my fill with her squirt toy already!" the Digimon said pointing to a laughing Crystal.

******************

 Five minutes later, the DigiDestined and the trainers have made it to Cianwood City, thanks to Izzy's navigation, by cutting through all the major islands of the Whirl Island regions. The city looks kind of like Miami, with a huge beach and everything. The gang got off of their Digimon and Pokemon to the pier, and the trainers recalled their Pokemon in their poke-balls.

"This place looks so perfecto! Its like I'm in Miami!" Yolei said, admiring the beaches and the men walking by, which making Davis' eyebrow rise.

"Yeah! Let's shop, and catch a tan!" Whitney said.

"No way! I wanna get to the next gym!" Ash said.

"Not until I get there first, Ashy-boy!" Gary said.

"Why do you call him Ashy-boy?" Davis asked. "That's so gay!"

"I'm not gay!"

"But we have a medicine to pick up! We should focus on that!" Falkner said. "Let us go the Pokemon Center, first. Our Pokemon need the treatment after carrying us, and battling those Digimon. Plus we'll be able to pick up that device for Izzy there." 

"Great but what are we gonna do about the Digimon?" Kari asked. "We can't let them walk with us unless we want them in someone's poke-ball, and I don't think the toy excuse will work!"

"Maybe we can keep them in poke-balls?" Davis said.

"NO!!!!!" the Digimon shouted.

"I know how you all feel." Pikachu said.

"Even if he was serious about that, they wouldn't work on you guys." Kari said. She went to Davis and playfully pinched his cheeks. "You're so silly Dai-chan!"

"ANYWISE we'll just have to go with the toy excuse and hope for the best!" Yolei said with a tone to ruin Davis and Kari's moment. 

"MATTY-CHAN!!" someone shouted.

"No….it…can't…be!" Matt said with a pale face of fear. "Say..it…ain't…so…god!"

"Hey look! It's a big gust of wind over there!" Umpamon said.

"How could it be? Davis is right here!" Yolei said.

"HEY!!!" Davis shouted at the insult.

As the gust wind got closer, they noticed the cloud dust to be Jun Motomiya running at top speed to you know who.

"Oh no! It's my sister, Jun!" Davis shouted. "How did she get here?"

"Man look at her run!" Hiro said.

"God man! She's like a piece of metal, and Matt is a magnet only for her!" Tai said, as he tried to hold his laughter, after noticing Matt's face. 

Matt freaked out, and then tried to jump in the water to make a swim for it, but Jun caught up with him and grabbed him before he jumped in. she pulled him up with impossible strength, and then squeezed him so tight, he could barely breath.

"Oh my Matty-chan! I'm so glad to see you again! I haven't seen you in five months!" Jun said as she tightened her embrace.

"I…thought….you….liked…..Jim…now?" Matt asked as he turned blue. 

"Oh he wasn't my type, sweetie! Besides, you finally broke up with that red-head hussy!"

"WHAT?!!!" Sora and Tai shouted. They were gonna pound her to the ground, if it wasn't for Ash and Misty for holding them back. 

"Jun, two questions." Yolei said. "One: Can you go easy on Matt before you suffocate him?"

"Oh, sorry." Jun said. She let go of him, but held on to his arm, and nudged on his shoulder like a cat. 

"And two: How did you get here?" Davis asked.

"Oh I used this." Jun said as she pulled out her purple D-3. All the DigiDestined dropped there jaws, especially Davis and Matt, EVEN Matt. (A/N: Oh did I say Matt twice? Oh well.)

"You're..?" TK said.

"A…?" Kari asked.

"Digi..?" Cody asked.

"Destined..?" Yolei continued.

"Now..?" Ken asked.

"Really..?" Davis said.

"Please say no." Matt softly prayed.

"I guess so." Jun simply said as she shrugged.

Matt felt like he was gonna faint, but Jun wasn't allowing him to. His worse nightmare has come true. Jun, a DigiDestined, a position that will allow her to be with him at all times.

_"This is a nightmare! What did I do to deserve this?" _Matt thought as he was standing stiff. _"I didn't do anything wrong!"_

"Jun! Wait up!" a faint voice shouted.

"Oh no! Not her!" Hiro shouted, as Crystal caught up.

"Who's she? You're old girlfriend?" Davis asked.

"Worse! She's my sister!"

"I feel you!"

"Hey Jun! How could you leave me hanging back there?" Candlemon asked as he popped out of Crystal's bag.

"Who's he?" Cody asked.

"I'm Jun's Digimon, Candlemon!" 

Izzy took out his laptop and activate his Digimon Analyzer. 

"Hmm…Candlemon, a data type Digimon. His attack is Flame Bomber and Melted Wax is nothing a candle company can ever produce." He read.

"Yep, that's me!"

Gatomon eyed the new Digimon with narrow eyes. Something about this Digimon felt familiar to her, but she can't figure out why.

"I didn't expect you to be here, lil' bro!" Crystal said as she slapped his back.

"What are you doing here?" Hiro shouted, being annoyed by his sibling.

"Oh just here for a badge, which I already got. The gym leader here uses fighting Pokemon!" 

"Fighting Pokemon? Sweet! An easy badge for me!" 

"You don't have any Pokemon to withstand fighting types, except for…!" Whitney said.

"You got it! That Pokemon I worked so hard to evolve!" 

"~gasp~ I can't believe it's him!" Crystal shouted, as she looked at another direction, and covered her mouth like some Backstreet Boys fan.

"Who?" Hiro asked.

Crystal pointed to a boy with a red cap, black hair, a blue jacket, blue jeans, a green bag, and a Pikachu on his head. This took Hiro by surprise, cause this was the boy someone else is after.

"Ash? You like Ash?" Hiro asked.

Crystal nodded and then said: "Move aside, sibling! Destiny calls!" 

After she pushed her brother out of the way, Hiro walked toward Whitney and held her hand and said: "Destiny? I say its more like Misty's nightmare."

"Ditto." Whitney said.

"We still have plenty of time. Some of us need to get some gym badges." Ash said to Tai.

"Just what's so important about these gym badges?" Tai asked.

Ash was about to answer, but Crystal came up to Ash and held out a hand.

"Hi! I'm Crystal, Hiro's sister." 

"Uh…Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Ash said as they shook hands.

"Oh I saw you before. You're that guy who made it to the top sixteen in the Indigo League on his first time in a league tournament, and won the Orange Island League champion!" 

"Yeah, well….!" 

"And the guy who saved the world from the legendary birds, and the guy who went in that crystal mansion, and the one who won the Tauros battle."

"That's some resume!" Tai said.

"Please, it was all nothing!" Ash said as he blushed, and made a huge grin.

"Nothing? You were lucky to make it in the top sixteen on your first try, and that Lance guy is pretty tough!" Crystal said.

"Yeah, well…!" Ash said as he rubbed his head.

Misty watched the two carefully with hawk eyes without facing her face toward them; just to be sure Crystal doesn't try anything, like...

"Oh I know this great restaurant if you want to join me, later on?" Crystal said. 

After that was heard, Misty made a fearful expression, and turned her head slowly toward the two like something from a horror movie. It was giving Sora the creeps.

"Uh…Misty?" Sora asked.

"Must….kill! Must….kill!.....Must…kill" Misty said like some zombie. Togepi thought her expression was funny, but Sora grabbed the baby Pokemon, and covered his eyes. "Kill…that…little…."

Sora covered Togepi's ears before Misty said the word.

"Misty, snap out of it!" Sora shouted. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…I'm…fine…!" Misty coldly said.

"Uh….well I like to, but…" Ash said nervously as he moved his eyeballs. 

Crystal was good at reading people's emotions, and she could tell, by noticing Ash moving his eyes toward Misty a few times, that he already likes someone else. She even noticed Misty eying them with a jealous look. It crushed her heart just by finding out, but she had to understand.

"Oh, that's okay. I guess you guys are pretty busy, huh?" Crystal said with a sad tone, but she tried not to show it.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey guys, are you coming to the center or not?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Ash shouted.

As the group head to a Pokemon Center, Crystal stood there looking at Ash and Misty, with a sad and disappointed look. 

"Who am I to interfere true love?" she asked herself.

"I don't know, a jerk?" Gary said from behind which startled her.

"DON'T DO THAT!!" 

"Whoa, sorry, just trying to wake you up! You seem to be out of the zone there."

"Whatever!" she shouted, feeling annoyed by Gary. "Who are you?"

"I am the great…!"

"I didn't ask for a fancy introduction! Just say it simple!" 

"Whatever….The name is Gary Oak. I'm Prof. Oak's grandson." 

"Hi, I'm Crystal." she said as she shook her hand. " See, wasn't that so simple?" she shouted before she walked away while Gary scratched his head in confusion. 

_"Sheesh! Try to be nice and look where that gets you!" _Gary thought as he followed.

*************

Minutes later, the whole crew made it to a Pokemon Center with no trouble. Surprisingly, nobody in town didn't notice the Digimon, and there are no people in the center. The Nurse Joy of the town center was surprised to see a large group of kids enter the room, but then she noticed the strange toys on some of their shoulders and arms.

"Oh you must be those kids with the strange Pokemon my sister told me about. I heard that one of you needs a satellite uplink." She said.

"That will be me!" Izzy said.

"Excuse me, miss, but are you twins with the nurse of Olivine?" Tai asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact, all the nurses of every Pokemon Center looks just like me, and are related to me."

The DigiDestined stood there with their jaws dropping. This world was getting weirder and weirder. 

"Uh…did their parents..?" Davis whispered to Hiro, but Kari pulled his ear.

"I'm not letting your pervert mind take over, alright?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Maybe they were genetically cloned." Izzy said.

"It's the only logical explanation." Shingo said.

After all the Pokemon where healed, the gang hung around the center for a while. Ash was working on a PC, trying to deposit one of his Pokemon at Prof. Oak's place so that he can get his Charizard back. Hiro and Whitney, and Davis and Kari were making out, while TK and Yolei tried to ignore Davis and Kari by talking to Ritchie, Casey, and Crystal. Izzy was working on the program to track Digimon with the help of Shingo. Ken, Tai, Cody, and Falkner were just talking while Sora and Misty. Matt was struggling from Jun's grip, and Kamon was just standing on a corner by himself. 

**_"So two of your old Pokemon returned, huh?" _**Prof. Oak said through the video phone.

"Yeah, Charizard and Lapras decided to join back with me." Ash said.

**_"Ha, ha! It's just like that old saying: 'If you love something, set it free, and if it truly loves you, it will return.'"_**

"Yeah, I guess."

**_"By the way, did you hear about the strange Pokemon that appeared around in the Johto area?"_**

"Uh…well." Ash knew he couldn't tell anyone any more information about the Digimon. He knew Prof. Oak will try to study them, even if he'll respect them.

**_"I heard that a Charizard was battling a robotic dinosaur, and then I heard there were strange sea snakes that almost killed some fishermen. I was wondering if that Charizard is the same one as yours."_**

"Professor I uh…never seen any of these new Pokemon. That Charizard was probably a wild one, or belonged to some other trainer."****

**_"Hmm…alright I believe you. If you see any of these creatures, don't try to capture them. Word says that they can't be captured by poke-balls, probably not even a master-ball."_**

"Okay, professor. See ya!"

After Ash hanged up, Tai walked up to him with Agumon by his side.

"Who was that guy?" he asked.

"That was Professor Oak. He's the leading Pokemon researcher, and Gary's grandfather." Ash said. "By the way, after transporting my Charizard here, the transporter at the Olivine City Pokemon Center broke. We can't deliver the medicine with the transporter." 

"Great. I guess will just mail the thing the old fashion way. You didn't tell him anything about the Digimon, right?" Tai asked.

"No. If I know him, he'll try to get me to help him study your Digimon. He'll probably try to capture a wild one.........Maybe I should've told him. He could help us."

"I don't want to be in a lab like some study rat!" Agumon said.

"Professor Oak is great guy. He respects all Pokemon, and I know he'll respect Digimon too."

"Listen, Ash. We'll get every Digimon on the Pokemon World back to their Digital World. It won't make any difference for the scientists to try to study them. If they try to find any information about the Digimon, or the Digital World, they'll try to find a way to get to the Digital World, like the people in my world tried to, and they might find a way to program the poke-balls to capture Digimon." Tai explained.

"Yeah, and I doubt the Digimon will enjoy being treated like Pokemon; having to fight for the fun of it. Well most of them would, but I doubt they'll like to be controlled by people. Besides, these Digimon are from a different Digital World, and we don't know anything about it, expect the Digimon there can absorb data, and that means that they're a lot dangerous then ours." Agumon said.

"~sigh~ you're right. And who knows what Team Rocket will do to them." Ash said.

"Now we're on the same page." Tai said. "We have to get every Digimon back before anyone in this world finds out too much about them. It's too dangerous to have the Digimon here." 

"Alright, what's the move, Tai?" Ash asked.

"Well Izzy and Shingo are almost done with that program, so after we get Joe, Mimi, Brock, and Susie, and cure that sick Pokemon, we'll get to work on our world tour."

"You mean we're helping you guys? Are you sure?"

"Hey, something tells me, besides Gennai, that you guys are pretty much involved in this, and that crest of courage you have proves it."

"Hmm….But you said only DigiDestined suppose to have these crests. Does that mean that I'm a DigiDestined?"

"Uh....I'm….not sure. Now tell me about these badges."

While Ash explained Tai about the badges, Crystal walked out of the girl's bathroom, and stared at Ash. She then looked at Misty.

"Why the sad face?" someone said from behind that startled her. She turned around to find Gary once again.

"I told you to stop doing that! You're gonna give me an early heart-attack!" she shouted.

"Man are you jumpy, or what?"

"Yes! You got a problem?" Crystal then turned back to Ash, as she said to Gary: "Just leave me alone." 

Gary looked at the same direction she was looking at, and then it hit him.

"Let me guess, Ketchum told you off after you tried to ask him out, huh?"

"Not really. He likes that red-head girl, and I didn't want to interfere."

"Oh you mean that girl he always hangs around with? She and that guy who never opens his eyes are practically his babysitters. If it wasn't for them, Ash would've quit a long time ago. I'm surprised he and red still haven't hooked up after two years of traveling together. I say forget about her, and make him yours anywise. After all, it'll be their fault for not hooking up in the first place, not yours"

"Are you…I don't wanna…?" 

"Well smell ya later!" Gary waved as he walked away, leaving Crystal to think.

_"Should I? I mean won't that be wrong to steal Ash away from her. I mean I kind of had a crush on him for a while." _She thought. As she looked at Ash one more time, she made a grin on her face. _"Hmm....maybe…Yeah!"_

Somewhere else in the center, the Pokemon and the Digimon were playing tag. As usual, Veemon was it. He's one of the Digimon that always gets picked on just like Davis.

"You're it! Catch me if you can!" Pikachu said to Veemon as he ran away from him.

"You'll eat those words!" Veemon said.

"Run away from Veemon!" Tododile shouted as he skipped away from him.

"Hold still!" Veemon shouted as he tried to tag him.

"Come on, sucka! You too slow?" Hiro's Pikachu shouted.

"Yeah, try to catch us!" Biyomon said.

While the other monsters stayed clear away from Veemon, Gatomon walked toward Candlemon, who was hiding behind a couch.

"So what's your story?" Gatomon asked.

"Uh…..why do you want to know?" he asked.

"Just curious."

"Well…I was just an innocent Digimon minding my own business in the Digital World, when I got drafted by THE GREAT AZULONGMON, to be Jun's new Digimon."

"Why must you echo Azulongmon's name?"

"I felt like it. I think it's cool!" 

"Well it's annoying. Please don't do that!"

"Sorry."

"Anywise I know there's something more to you then what you said about yourself!"

"What, you don't trust me?"

"It's not that…. its just that you seem so familiar. I don't know why, but you just do."

"I don't blame you! I do have a way with people!"

"You're impossible!" Gatomon said as she left him.

As Candlemon watched her leave, the flame on his wick said: "Maybe we should tell her!"

"No not yet. I don't want to spoil the surprise too soon."

"Uh..hey Candlemon?" Veemon said from behind.

"What?"

After Veemon taped him, he ran and shouted: "You're it!"

"What's up with Kamon?" TK asked while he was talking with Yolei, Casey, Ritchie, Ken, Cody, and Falkner. They all looked at Kamon standing in the shadows.

"I don't know. I never met him before this whole Digimon thing." Ritchie said.

"Falkner, you travel with Hiro, and he's Kamon's rival. Why Kamon act like he needs power?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. He and Hiro are always at each other's throats when they bump into each other. He stole a Tododile from Professor Elm's lab, which that Pokemon was supposed to go to Crystal. He treats his Pokemon like tools of war, of course you probably noticed, and he thinks he has to be like that to be the best." 

"It doesn't explain why he's like this. Every time he acts so violent to his Pokemon, I see a little of my old self." Ken said.

"What do you mean by that?" Casey asked. "You seem like a kind guy to me."

"Casey, you don't know how he was before. REALLY!" Yolei said.

"Well tell us?" Falkner said.

The DigiDestined stood in silence for a few seconds, while the others waited impatiently.

"What's wrong? Is it that bad?" Ritchie asked.

"I just don't want to tell you. You'll never look at me the same way again." Ken said.

"Hmm...That bad, huh?" Falkner asked as the DigiDestined nodded.

Kamon stood in the same spot watching the others in disgust. Kamon was the type of person who cares for no one but himself and thinks he's so superior from everyone else, like the Digimon Kaiser (or Emperor) was like. Nobody doesn't know the real reason why he was still with them. He says that he's only with them so that he'll have a match with Hiro, but Hiro doesn't trust him. As Hiro kissed his girl, he eyed at his hated rival. He knows he's up to something.

Moments later, the gang gathered around Izzy and Shingo, waiting for what they have to say.

"Alright, we hooked up the satellite uplink to my program, and it's working as expected." Izzy said as he showed everyone the map on the laptop, which has blinking lights around on it.

"There's a lot of Digimon, Izzy." Cody said. "It looks like we'll have to do that plan we did on our world tour." 

"Its a good thing we got Davis and Ken to save their Digimon's power." Matt asked. "But how are we gonna get our power back?"

"Maybe Gennai will come up with something when we find everybody?" Gabumon said.

"Yes, will have to rely on him when the time comes." Izzy said. "I'm still pondering on how our Digi-core power drained like this."

"Will figure that out later when we meet Gennai, but until then we need to focus on that sick Pokemon." Tai said. "Most of the crew has some business they need to do."

"Like what?" Patamon asked.

"Some of them need to collect badges."

"At a time like this?" Misty asked.

"Come on, Misty! I know saving the world is important and all, but we still have our Pokemon training to worry about too!" Ash said. "Collecting badges won't take too long!"

"What's so important about these badges?" Yolei asked.

"In almost every town in the world, lies a Pokemon gym." Falkner explained. "Trainers come to the gyms to battle the gym leader. Brock, Whitney, Misty, and I were gym leaders ourselves. If you defeat a gym leader, you are rewarded a badge. You need eight badges to enter the Pokemon league, four for the Orange league."

"Hiro and I have four badges!" Ash said. "Same with Casey and Ritchie!"

"You have some catching up to do, Ketchum!" Gary said as he showed his badges. "I have six badges."

"Show off!" Ash snorted.

"And I have five, turd!" Kamon said proudly.

"Same here!" Crystal said. 

"So? Biscuit for you!" Hiro said.

"I know this is out of your way, but can you guys let us do this?" Ash asked the DigiDestined.

"~sigh~ alright but keep it quick, okay?" TK said.

"Okay, let's split up into teams!" Tai said. "While the ones who need badges go to a gym, who wants to get the medicine?" 

"Us!" Cody and Falkner said.

"While the girls go shopping!" Whitney said cheerfully.

"But what about us DigiDestined girls?" Sora asked. "Our money won't work here!" 

"Oh yeah!" Whitney said with disappointment. "I guess will have to scratch that idea."

"How about we go watch the trainers at the gym?" Biyomon said. "I wanna see how this poke-battle thing works!" 

"But Brock already showed you guys!" Sora said.

"We want more!" the Digimon shouted.

"Okay, we'll go!" Sora said as she smiled. From what she guessed, The Digimon seem very interested in the Poke World.

"Excellent. Izzy and I decided to join with Cody and Falkner on the medicine pick up." Shingo said.

"Now that that is settled, we have to do this less than two hours." Tai said. "Its 5:10 and that sick Pokemon don't have much time."

"Relax, Tai. We have till tomorrow morning, so we have time." Davis said. 

"Now let's get this party started!" Whitney said as she walked away, but she accidentally tripped on a couch and landed on it.

"You're such a klutz, Whit!" Hiro said.

"Don't say other word!" Whitney as her face was on the couch

*********************

Olivine City Lighthouse – 5: 12 PM

Meanwhile the remaining DigiDestined and trainers that were left in Olivine helped the city's gym leader, Jasmine, with the sick Ampros, the evolved form of Phampy. Jasmine helped Joe feed the Pokemon some regular medicine he got in a drug store, while Susie and Mimi were giving the Digimon a massage. 

"A little to the left!" Gomamon said as he was given the special treatment. "Ahhh….that's better! I couldn't reach that spot."

"For digital monsters, I still can feel your bones." Susie said.

"We're programmed that way." Palmon said. 

Just then, Mimi's D-Terminal (I think she has one.) beeped. She pulled it out of her purse and checked the e-mail from Kari.

"Hey Joe! The gang finally made to the city. They got delayed by some Digimon, and they have to wait for most of the trainers to get some badges, whatever they are!" she said.

"Great, anything else?" Joe asked.

"They met up with Gennai, and he said that he'll talk to us as soon as we rejoin the others!" 

"Maybe he'll explain what's going on here, and help us get this monkey off our backs!" Palmon said.

"I think Susie here is taking care of that monkey already!" Gomamon said. "A little to the right…Ahhh!"

"I hope they hurry up before the sun sets. This Pokemon is this lighthouse's light." Jasmine said. "I hope no ships come by before then."

"Argh! I hate the sea, and everything in it!" Gomamon said in a pirate tone.

"That's not helping, Goma!" Palmon shouted. "You watch too much Simpsons!"

At that moment, the floor door was heard with knocking. As it opened, a strange plant like creature popped its head up.

"Hello? Are you DigiDestined?" it said.

"A Floramon!" Joe said.

"More of these Digimon?" Jasmine asked.

"Catharine, they're right here!" the Digimon shouted.

As the Digimon got out of the door, a girl followed. She had long blonde hair, and a red dress.

"Hello, I'm Catharine." She said in a French accent. "And this is my Digimon, Floramon."

"Hello." She said.

At the speed of light, Gomamon dashed from the table, and near Floramon, with a flower in his flipper.

"Well hello! The name is Gomamon!" he said as he eyed her with the most intriguing eyes he can muster. "I must say you're appearance has brightened my day!" 

"Uh….?" Floramon didn't know what to say. His look made her feel uncomfortable. Lucky for her, Palmon came up behind Gomamon and did her best imitation of Akane Tendo by slamming him with a mallet and sending him through a wall while shouting: "GOMAMON NO BAKA!!!"

"Whoa, your Digimon kind of acts like me when I see a girl." Brock said to Joe. "Of course Misty doesn't handle me that way. She just pulls my ear."

"Well I have no control over what he does!" Joe said.

"Palmon, why did you do that?" Mimi asked.

"Sorry, Mimi, I don't know what came over me!" Palmon said as she threw the mallet away. "Sorry about that. I'm Palmon, Mimi's Digimon. The fish head behind that hole in the wall is Gomamon, Joe's Digimon."

"He..llo?" Gomamon said as he struggled to climb out of the hole.

"I'm Susie, and this is Brock." Susie said. "And she's Jasmine." 

Brock looked directly at her, but again he didn't go in his goofy mode.

"Uh…hello." He simply said.

"Please to meet you." Jasmine said.

"Wait a minute, I heard about you." Palmon said. "You're that girl Agumon and Patamon talked about. Just how did you get to the Pokemon World?"

"Well this man in a white cloak brought me here." She said. "He said that there's another threat that I need to help the DigiDestined with."

"Aren't there suppose to be more of you?" Floramon asked.

"The others are doing an errand." Joe said. "We're taking care of this sick Pokemon, if you like to join us until the others get back?"

"Oh yes! That will be splendid!" Catharine said.

As she joined with Joe and Jasmine, Brock sat down on a chair with his hands on his forehead. Gomamon, who climbed out of the hole, came to Brock and noticed his look.

"What's up with you, 'No Eyes'?" Gomamon asked.

"I don't even know myself. I used to go ga-ga around every girl I see, but after this whole event, I seemed to lost that. I don't feel a thing when I see a girl anymore." He said.

"But what about Susie? I always see you turn red as a RedVeggiemon when you get close to her." Gomamon said.

Brock turned a deep red when Gomamon said that name.

"Susie? Uh…As much as I like her, I respect her too much as a breeder, and…." 

"And what?"

"………I don't wanna make the same mistake."

"Mistake? .......You know I remember the time when something scared Joe, and he fell into poison ivy, and….!"

At that moment Brock went pale, and his hands twitched.

"Ugh!.....That…..name!"

"What? You're afraid of poison ivy?"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!!"

The rest of the crew heard his shouting and went to see what's wrong.

"What's wrong, Brock?" Joe asked. "What did you do now, Gomamon?"

"Nothing! I just told him about your incident with the poison ivy, and….!"

"That….name!" Brock shouted. He fell into his knees and covered his head.

"What name, poison?" Gomamon asked.

"The one after that!" Brock said.

"Uh….ivy?" 

"UGH!!" 

Brock slumped down, and was shaking.

"What's wrong, Brock? Why do you do that when he said…..you know what?" Susie asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

Mimi thought for a moment, and instantly put the puzzle together.

"Oh I know! This….you know what, is a girl, right?" she asked.

"I told you, I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Japanese people are so weird, huh Floramon?" Catharine asked her Digimon. 

"I'll say!"

***********************

Pallet Town – 5: 12 PM

In the lab that belongs to Professor Oak himself, the Professor sits in his chair in front of his big computer thinking about the new Pokemon, and wondering if Ash knows something about them. 

_"Ash must know something about those mysterious Pokemon. He seemed too nervous when I mentioned them. Why is he so intent about trying to keep them a secret?"_

"Professor Oak!"

The Professor's young assistant, Tracy Sketch, broke away his train of thought as he entered his lab.

"What can I do for you, Tracy?" Oak asked.

"Sorry to disturb you but you gotta see this. I found someone who knows about these mysterious Pokemon that's popping around Johto!"

A young boy around Tracy's age, who had blonde curly hair, came from behind Tracy. In his arms was a small green creature with a red mo-hawk. 

"His name is Michael, and he can answer most of your questions about these new creatures."

"Hello." Michael said.

"Hi!" the creature said.

This surprised the professor so much, he jumped out of his seat and ran toward Michael to get a good look at the creature. 

"It's that one of those new Pokemon, young man?" he asked.

"Actually he's a Digimon. His name is Betamon." Michael said.

"A Digimon?"

"Yes. All those new Pokemon are really Digimon." Tracey said. "They're alien monsters from another world, and so is Michael here!" 

"These new creatures are aliens? Astounding!" Oak said. "But why are they here?"

"We don't know what brought them here. My friends are here are trying to send them back to their world. From what a source of mine told me, they'll cause a lot of damage if they stay here."

"Yes, we got word that a couple of them did kill some wild Pokemon." Prof Oak said. "Where are these others you mentioned?"

"I don't know. From what my sources told me, they're with some people called Pokemon trainers. One of them was named Satoshi."

"That's Ash's middle name!" Tracey said.

"I knew that boy was hiding something!" Oak said.

"What do we do now?" Tracey asked.

"We're making a trip to Olivine City! Ash is at Cianwood, and he'll have to come back to Olivine. So we'll be there waiting for him." Oak said as he walked to his computer.

"I suggest that Tracey and I come with you! My sources said that he's pretty much involved in this!" Michael said.

"Very well. I'll call some of my other assistants to mind the lab." 

As the professor dialed away, Tracey looked at Michael with raised eyebrows.

"Me? Why am I involved in this?" he asked.

"I'm in the dark as much as you!" Michael said. "I'm just following orders!"

______________________

Olivine City - 5:12 PM

Somewhere downtown, a little Spanish girl with a Gotsumon walked through the busy streets of Olivine City. Confused about the directions the Gennai look-a-likes gave her, all she understood was to go find the DigiDestined. She never met all of the DigiDestined except Matt and of course Ken. When she first met him on the world tour, she had a deep crush on him, though she couldn't deal with his Digimon, and the feeling was mutual.

She came across some kind of festival full of people with strange creatures. They look like Digimon, but Gotsumon couldn't recognize them.

"What do we do now, Rosa?" Gotsumon asked. "I never seen Digimon like these, if they are Digimon."

"Yo no se'" Rosa said (A/N: Spanish for I don't know.) "I wish that digital chavo (Mexican for guy.) send us near them then away from them. This ciudad is too big, just like Nueva York." 

"Its not that big." said a mysterious voice from behind.

A little girl around Rosa's age stood behind her. By her side was a strange creature that looks like a small giraffe with a sphere shaped tail that has a sinister face on it.

"Are you a DigiDestined, chica?" Rosa asked.

"A what?" she asked. She then noticed her Digimon hiding behind her. "Wow, I never seen a Pokemon like that one! Where did you get it?"

"A Pokemon? I don't know what you're talking about, chica!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It means 'girl' in Spanish."

"Oh. Anywise, my name is Cherry, and this is Girafarig, and I'm talking about that Pokemon, behind you."

"Is that some kind of a Digimon?" Gotsumon asked, taking the little girl by surprise.

"IT TALKED!"

"Uh oh, I'm busted!" Gotsumon said as he gulped.

"Yes you are, mi amigo!" Rosa said. 

****************

Cianwood City - 5: 20 PM

The crew arrived at the Cianwood Gym. The place was huge. Kari admired the architecture of the building. The trainers who were there for the badge argued on who gets to battle first.

"Well I think I should go first!" Ash shouted.

"You? I called it first!" Hiro shouted.

"But I have more badges then you losers, so I get to go first!" Gary said.

"The strongest gets to go first, and that's me!" Kamon shouted.

"How would you know if you're the strongest?" Ritchie asked.

"QUIET!!!" Sora shouted. The trainers silenced on cue. "There's only one way to settle this!" 

"What?" they asked.

"Easy: The one who wasn't arguing with you numbskulls!" Yolei said. 

"And that's Casey!" Kari said.

"Yes!" she cheered.

"WHAT?!" the guys shouted.

"Nuh uh! Remember: Ladies first!" Crystal said.

The guys hung their heads in defeat, except for Kamon. Casey released her Bayleaf and Beedrill, and then pulled out a whistle.

"Okay guys, time for the Electrobuzz fight song!" after a few whistles, she did a marching jog while her Pokemon pulled out yellow flags from who knows where. "We all love Electrobuzz, there's no other team to say! The players start the field to electrify the game!..."

While she was singing, the others covered their ears, especially Ash and Misty. They're veterans to the dreaded Electrobuzz fight song. 

"You just had to make her start, huh guys?" Misty said.

"Well I had no idea she was gonna do this!" Sora said.

"Yeah!" Kari and Yolei said.

"They pitch and curve and…!" she was interrupted when Hiro pushed her toward the front door.

"Yeah, yeah! We don't have all day! Just go in there!" he said as he shoved her in.

*****************

Casey faired well against the fighting gym leader, named Chuck. This gym leader is pretty huge like Surge in Vermilion City, except he looked like he let himself go a little. It was three on three; Machop swatted Beedrill in round 1. In round two Casey's Pidgeotto triumphed over Mankey. Now it was her Bayleaf against Chuck's Hipmontop.

"Bayleaf, use your Razor Leaf!" 

Bayleaf threw three of her sharp leafs at her opponent, but Chuck commanded his Pokemon to do a Rapid Spin, and swat away the leafs.

"Hipmontop, use Dig!" Chuck shouted.

Hipmontop spin like a drill and dug underground. He dug through the ground toward Bayleaf and sprouted back up to the surface and upper-cutted her. Bayleaf staggered back but was still standing.

"Is that the best you got?" she asked.

The rest of the crew watched the battle on stadium style benches, cheering on for Casey.

"Good thing for her grass types are strong against ground attacks, and Hipmontop isn't built to fully use ground attacks to its full capability." Gary said. 

"Whatever! This is even better then pro wrestling!" Davis said as he awed the battle.

"Come on, Bayleaf! Do it for all grass Pokemon everywhere!" Chikorita shouted. 

"Okay Bayleaf, time to bring in the grand slam! Lets aim for a double hitter with a Sweet Scent!" Casey shouted.

(A/N: Sorry. I don't speak baseball.)

Bayleaf waved her leaf on her head around to spread a sweet fresh scent, which Hipmontop stop to smell it, making him seem so relaxed.

"That smells so good!" Davis said lazily as he rested his head on Kari's shoulder.

"Remind me to get one of those Pokemon the next time Davis eats chill dogs!" Yolei said.

"Shut up, nerdette!" Davis shouted.

"Nerdette?! Why you little toad, how dare you call me that!" 

"Great, another Ash and Misty." Pikachu said. "How come those two aren't a couple?"

"You got me!" Agumon said.

"Now hit, hit ,HIT!! Vine Whip him out of the park!" Casey shouted.

Bayleaf grabbed her opponent with her vines and swung him around and around before she slammed him hard to the ground to win the match.

"HOME RUN!!" 

"Hipmontop is unable to battle! The winner of the battle is Casey!" the ref shouted.

"YEAH, WE DID IT!! WE WON THE GAME! THAT'S ONE MORE WIN FOR THE ELECTROBUZZ!!!" Casey shouted.

"Great job, Casey!" Ritchie shouted before anyone else did.

************

Meanwhile in town, Izzy, Shingo, Cody, Falkner, and the Digimon walked through the streets to find the drug store that holds the rare secret-potion.

"Are you sure it's this way, Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"Positive. I did download the map program from Hiro's Poke-Gear to my laptop, didn't I?" Izzy said. As they came to a corner, he said: "Okay, this way."

"It could've been worse: Whitney would've led. She has a terrible sense of direction, even in her home town." Falkner said.

************

It was Ritchie's turn. His Butterfree did well against Chuck's Primeape, but his Pikachu got beaten by his Ryhorn. Now Chuck choused his Machoke, Ash expected Ritchie to use his Charmander, but…..

"I CHOSE YOU, ZIPPO!" Ritchie shouted as he threw his poke-ball.

Ash was surprised, because Zippo was now a Charizard.

"Wow, he let his Charmander evolved!" Ash said.

"It was bound to happen, Ash." Misty said.

"Okay, Zippo, use Flamethrower!" Ritchie shouted.

Zippo fired a Flamethrower at Machoke, burning him a huge mark.

"Machoke, use Rock Slide!" Chuck shouted.

Machoke stabbed the earth with his fist, and pulled it back up to create a rock wave.

"Zippo, fly away!" Ritchie shouted.

Zippo quickly flew away from the ground wave, and flown toward Machoke.

"Now use Fire Spin!" 

Zippo trapped Machoke with a fire twister. Machoke tried to break free, but the flames were so hot to touch, it burned his hands.

"Now finish it with a Dynamic Punch!" Ritchie shouted.

As Zippo extend his arm back, his fist glowed in a white aura. Zippo let Machoke have it, and send him flying to his master.

"Machoke is unable to battle! The winner of this match is Ritchie!" the ref shouted.

"Hooray for Ritchie!! Way to send it out of the park!!" Casey cheered as she and her Pokemon waved yellow flags. 

"Way a go, pal!" TK shouted.

************

"Well there it is! I told you I know what I'm doing!" Izzy said as he and his friends stood in front of the drug store.

"Well there's a first time for anything!" Tentomon said.

"Tentomon!"

"Well you do make some mistakes."

"Are we gonna go in?" Upamon asked.

"Yeah we don't have all day!" Cody said.

"But I was having fun tormenting Izzy!" Tentomon whined.

***************

Next up was Gary. He made an impressive victory over Chuck's Hitmonchan with his Arcanine. Right now it's Gary's Nidoking vs. Chuck's Poliwrath. 

As Nidoking stares straight in the eyes of Poliwrath, Gary knows that his Nidoking is at a disadvantage because ground is weak against water moves, so he knows he has to play it careful.

"Nidoking, use Earthquake!" he shouted.

Nidoking slammed his fist to the ground to make the earth shake, and weaken the ground beneath Poliwrath to make him sink in the earth.

"Poliwrath, get yourself out with your Hydro Pump!" Chuck shouted.

Poliwrath faced his hands to the ground and fired a powerful blast of water to push himself high into the air and escape the pile of dirt.

"Now Mega Kick!" Chuck shouted.

Poliwrath dived at Nidoking's face with his foot forward right, and Nidoking fell hard to the floor.

"Nidoking get up and use Thunder-Bolt!" Gary shouted.

As Nidoking got up, the horn on his head surged with electricity.

"Hurry, Poliwrath! Use your Dynamic-Punch!"

Poliwrath use the most powerful fighting attack and KO'd Nidoking before he made a move. Strange, cause fighting attacks aren't much to poison types, and Nidoking got Ko'd by one.

"Nidoking is unable to battle! Poliwrath wins the round!" the ref shouted.

"Whoa Poliwrath is one tough Pokemon Chuck has!" Ash said.

"It can't lay a candle compare to mine!" Hiro said.

"I'm sure Gary has something up his sleeve." Matt said.

"Hey I just realized something, if you trainers travel the world, how do you go to school?" Yolei asked. "Do you transfer to a school for each town you visit?"

"Oh we don't go to school. When you become a trainer you don't have to go to school. You learn what you need on the road." Whitney said.

At that moment, Davis dashed to the group, at the speed of light, with a shocked face.

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS DON'T GO TO SCHOOL?" Davis shouted which made everyone in the benches cover their ears.

"You don't have to shout it, blockhead!" Jun shouted.

"Man, I wish I didn't have to go to school. You guys are SO lucky. Maybe after this is all over, I'll move here and be a trainer!" 

"Don't count on it, Davis!" Yolei and Kari said. 

"Your Poliwrath is good, but not good enough!" Gary said as he pulled out another Pokemon. "I CHOSE YOU! HYPNO!" 

Gary released his psychic Pokemon, Hypno in the field. 

"Hypno! That kind of Pokemon is pretty tough. They have more defenses then any other psychic type Pokemon!" Ritchie said.

"Yeah, I hate those things!" Hiro said. "They always give me trouble!"

"Give him trouble, Gary!" Matt shouted.

**************

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Cody shouted as he and his friends entered the building.

"Just a second! I'm coming!" someone said.

A man dressed in hippy clothes came from another room and walked toward the group.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, we just come to ask for a secret-potion." Izzy said.

"Secret-potion? No way man! That stuff is only for extreme cases. I can't just give it to you without any medical professional's permission."

Falkner pulled out a note from his pocket and hand it to the pharmacists, for him to look it over for proof.

"Oh so Nurse Joy asked for one. Which one?.....Oh the Olivine one."

"How could there be so many Nurse Joys?" Shingo asked.

"That's one of the mysteries of life. Same with Officer Jennys." The hippy said. "Whoa this Amphros has that disease? Why didn't you say so? I'll be right back with the medicine!"

***************

It was Kamon's turn. He already won with Feraligator against a Rydon. Now Chuck used a Primeape and defeated Feraligator. Kamon has two Pokemon left, so he used one that he'll think it will count.

"GO, HAUNTER!!" 

Kamon released his ghost Pokemon, Haunter on the field. The ghost type made a few frightening faces that gave some of the girls, and the Digimon the creeps.

"That's a creepy one!" Biyomon said.

"Ditto!" Gatomon said.

"Ditto? Where?" Ash said as he stood up and turned his head around.

"Not the Pokemon Ditto, Ash!" Misty shouted as she pulled his ear to sit down.

"Primeape, use Thunder-Punch!" Chuck shouted.

Primeape charged up his fist with electricity, and charged at Haunter.

"Night Shade." Kamon simply said.

Haunter fired a blast of black energy to push Primeape away. 

"Now use Psychic!" 

Haunter used all of his psychic energy to not only create a strong force to blow him away some more, but it also gave Primeape a huge headache. Kamon grew more impatient. He needed to finish off the enemy quick! No mercy. No hesitation. He won't fight like any weak trainer fights.

"Finish him with a Shadow Ball! BLOW HIM AWAY!" 

Haunter charged up a ball of negative energy and threw it at Primeape, winning the round. After that, Haunter hung his body, acting like he's tired.

"Primeape is unable to battle. The round goes to Haunter." The ref said.

All Kamon did was gave a satisfy grin. He didn't congratulate his Pokemon or anything. Most of the others were a bit in awe of his power, but they were mostly feeling sorry for Haunter.

"I can't believe it. He's acting like he has to go full force to win." Misty said.

"Yeah he's treating his Pokemon like it was a tool of war!" Gary said. "From the way he battles, he'll tire his Pokemon out too early."

****************************

"Okay here it is, kids."

Finally the group got what they came for: A bottle of the rarest and strongest Pokemon medicine ever, the Secret potion. The pharmacist handed the bottle to Izzy, and then he carefully putted it in Cody's bag.

"Now the Pokemon needs to drink the whole jug, and you have to do it before tomorrow."

"Good point. I think we should deliver this right away." Cody said.

"Yes you maybe right. I think you and Falkner should go without us." Izzy said. "We'll meet up with the others." 

************************

"Okay, I didn't wanna do this, but you leave me no choice!" Hiro said.

As you noticed, it was Hiro's turn. In the first match, it was Poliwrath vs. Primeape. That ended in a stalemate. Then it was Sandslash vs. Hitmontop. Sandslash won by using a Earthquake while his opponent used a Dig attack. Then Sandslash lost against Machamp. Hiro could use his Pikachu, or his Typlosion, but he wanted to use his secret weapon for this battle.

"I CHOOSE YOU!" he shouted as he threw a poke-ball.

Out of the ball, came a purple, four-legged creature, with a strange tail, and huge ears.

"Its a.....Espeon!" Ritchie gasped.

Curiously over came Ash, as he pulled out his Poke-Dex.

**_Espeon: The sun Pokemon. It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions. Espeon is one of the evolved forms of Eevee. Trainer's Pokemon level: 40_**

"Wow! Its like an opposite version of Gary's Umbreon." Ash said.

"Very clever using a psychic Pokemon." Chuck said. "But my fighting Pokemon are powerful enough to take out any psychic Pokemon!" 

"Yeah, right!" Hiro snorted, as he closed his eyes.

Most trainers who owns psychic Pokemon can communicate with them, telepathic, if the relation of the trainer and the Pokemon are strong, and Espeon and Hiro's friendship was strong enough.

_"What do you want me to do, Hiro?" _Espeon asked in a female voice.

_"Listen to your heart, girl!" _

The Espeon stood her ground, as she concentrated to listen to the air with her fur.

"You know what to do, Machamp!" Chuck shouted.

Machamp slammed his fist to the ground, throwing a huge shock wave toward Espeon.

"That's Fissure!" Ash shouted. "One hit from that, and you're a goner. No Pokemon can survive from that!" 

"Sure hope Hiro knows what he's doing." Tai said.

"Don't sweat it, Tai. This one's out of the bag, no doubt." Davis said with a confident grin.

As the Fissure neared the psychic Pokemon...**BOOM!!!**.....it created a huge blast in impact, causing the earth to crack from where Espeon once stood, to almost through half of the field.

"Whoa! That was worse then that Earthquake attack I seen so much!" Davis squealed.

"I thought the gym was gonna collapse after that." Kari said.

"From the look of Hiro, he must know what he's doing." Gary said.

Kamon rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

To Chuck's confusion, he noticed Hiro still keeping that confident smile, which made him worry. Without warning, Espeon appeared before Machamp, and blasted him with a Psybeam, KOing him for the count. 

"Machamp is unable to battle! The winner of the match goes to Hiro and Espeon!"

"Whoo! Way a go, Espeon!" Hiro cheered as his Pokemon teleported to his arms.

"Wow, that was fast!" Yolei said.

"From what I saw, Espeon teleported way before Machamp attacked, and created a short illusion in the process." Gary said.

"DAMN!" Davis shouted in amazement. "Ash's Poke-Dex wasn't kidding!" 

"WHOO! WAY A GO, HON!!" Whitney cheered at her thirteen year old boyfriend. 

(A/N: Sorry I said twelve in the first chapter.)

***************

Cianwood docks- 6:10 PM

Falkner, Cody, and Armadillomon walked toward the docks to deliver the medication on their own. Cody was a little worried that they won't make it in time, considering that Olivine is a long way from where they are, but Falkner sense this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not to worry, Cody! We'll get their in no time. You see, Pidgeot flies at a speed of mach 2, so we'll use mines to get there quick, and back to watch the final round."

"That's good, but I'm still not interested in these Poke-battles. I still don't understand them."

Just when Falkner was about to disagree......

"Going somewhere, kiddies?"

"Who said that?" Armadillomon shouted as the two humans looked around.

"FROZEN CLAW!!!!" 

***************

Cianwood gym- 6:03 PM

Finally, Ash was up. He already won against Chuck's Ryhorn, with Lapras, lost against Primeape with Totodile, and now Chuck send out his Machamp, again.

(A/N: If you're wondering, Chuck has his own healer.)

"Alright! I CHOOSE YOU! CHARIZARD!" Ash shouted as he brought out his fire Pokemon.

The two Pokemon collided with each other, and where now in a grip lock. Just when Ash was about to command Charizard for a Seismic Toss, Machamp locked him down with a Submission, and pinned him down to the ground.

"Charizard, use Strength!" Ash shouted.

With great strength in leverage, Charizard pulled himself up, and got the fighting type Pokemon off of him, while he still had the Strength burning in his body, Charizard grabbed Machamp with one hand and made him kiss the floor.

"Alright, Charizard, Fly!" 

Charizard took to the air, before his opponent got up. Machamp was now at a disadvantaged here. All he had are ground and fighting attacks, but except....

"Machamp, fire a Hyper Beam!" 

"Uh, oh! Charizard, quick fire a Fire Spin!"

Just before Machamp prepared a Hyper Beam, Charizard trapped the Pokemon in a fire twister.

"Now use the Seismic Toss!" 

Charizard flew in the fire tornado and pulled the fighting type up in the air, and then threw him hard to the floor.

"Machamp is unable to battle! The winner of the match goes to Ash Ketchum!" 

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" 

"PIKACHU!" 

"CHAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

As Ash ran back to the bleachers to show his friends his new badge, he notice that the DigiDestined was missing.

"Hey, where Tai and the others go?" he asked.

"Cody e-mailed them about something, and they left to the docks." Misty said.

"They sure were in a hurry, though." Whitney said.

"Well lets find them! We still got a sick Pokemon to worry about, and they're our ride!" Hiro said.

*****************

Cianwood docks- 6:23 PM

The Pokemon trainers arrived at the docks, but never they expected this. They found most of the Digimon in their Champion and Armor forms, and Falkner's Pokemon either lying on the floor, or still raged in battle. Afar, was three large knights, and a ice demon hovering above them.

"I got the message, and.....WHOA!" Izzy said as he and Shingo joined the jaw dropping fest with the trainers.

"What happened?" Shingo asked.

"I bet that happened!" Casey said as she pointed at the dark demon.

Near them, Jun and Candlemon hid behind a large create, with Jun scared stiff.

"Jun, what happened?" Crystal asked.

"It was horrible! This creepy devil guy just beat us like nothing, when he attacked Cody!" 

"You guys better be careful!" Candlemon said. "He's way strong! Same goes for the Knightmon!"

"Izzy, do you know what that is?" Ritchie asked.

"Just give me a second." Izzy said as he pulled out his laptop. "Bingo! That's IceDevimon, a fallen angel, virus type; Champion Level. He's as cold hearted as one can be! His attack is Frozen Claw and Tundra Freeze."

"And those knights?" Casey asked.

"They're Knightmon! At the Ultimate level! They're loyal Digimon and their armor is very thick to damage. Their attack is Berserker Sword!" 

"You said Ultimate are stronger then Champions, and it looks like that ice boy is their boss. Why are they talking orders from him?" Kamon asked.

"Like I said, they're very loyal!" Izzy said.

"Bunch of retards is more like it!" 

"Ah some more Tamers for me to annulated. But wait....I do not see my fair Tamer around." IceDevimon said.

"What the heck, he's talking about?" Hiro asked as the rest of the DigiDestined gathered with the Trainers.

"I don't know! He keeps mentioning some kid named Rika." Davis said.

"Don't you mean DigiDestined? And there's no DigiDestined named Rika." Kari said.

"Well I wasn't expecting her to be here anywise. Here's a fact: Where we come from, we call Digi-whatit Tamers, and the one who was destined to be my Tamer, rejected me and went for a weak prissy Renamon. I wanted to become strong, and she was a suitable choice to make me be strong. After I was destroyed by a Gulimon, I was reformatted to do a job, and that is to destroy you all. Once that is done, I'll be able to return to my world and show the my Tamer her true destiny!....SHE WILL EMBRACE THE FUTURE I OFFER HER!! "

"You're sick, you know that?" Hiro shouted in disgust.

"Yes, I know."

"LOOK HERE YOU!" Ash shouted. "I don't know much about being a DigiDestined or a Tamer, but I do know one thing: Being a DigiDestined's Digimon isn't about becoming strong, its about being one with the partner, and being friends with each other, and that's probably the same for a Tamer! And I know this, cause that's the same for Pokemon!" 

"PIKACHU!!" 

"Yeah! You're just a sick freak who's freakin power hungry, and you'll even use a poor girl just to pump you up!" Hiro shouted. "What good will being just the strongest will do you? Huh? You'll still be a freaking lonely bum with no one to talk to caused you killed everybody! If you were a Pokemon, you'll embarrass them beyond repair, and I bet the Digimon feels the same way! I can see why this Rika dumped you!"

"~sigh~ I taught him well." Whitney sighed happily as he look at her boyfriend, dreamily.

IceDevimon stood silent for a few seconds before he wickedly laughed, with a sound so vile, it'll spilt your spine.

"You naive fools! I shall be glad to end your pointless lives."

"This Digimon is almost as twisted as Devimon, and Angemon wasn't enough to take this guy!" TK said as he showed Angemon standing on his knees. 

"Angemon should have the edge over dark Digimon." Izzy said.

Ash pulled out his Poke-Dex, and pointed it toward IceDevimon.

"Uh, Ash, you know those don't work on Digimon, and they'll short out near them." Misty said.

"Don't worry. Izzy programmed that problem away, and I'm only scanning his level."

"You mean that works on Digimon?" Hiro asked.

"It worked for Agumon, and he was on level 62."

As Ash activated the dex, it began to speak.

**_Pokemon data: Error! Error! Error Pokemon level: 115. Has a type of ice and dark. No other data._**

"115? Pretty strong for a Champion Level. REAL strong!" Tai said. "What about the Knightmon.?"

**_Pokemon data: Error! Error! Error Pokemon level: 73. Has a type of steel. No other data._**

"Strong too! I got it covered!" Gary said. "ARCANINE! NIDOKING! GO!!" 

As Gary realsed his two Pokemon, Kamon already relesed his Feligator, and Haunter. Casey released her Bayleaf, and Beedrill, while Ritchie released his Pikachu, Butterfree, and Charizard. Misty unleashed her Poliwhirl, and Staryu, while Whitney threw out her Clefairy and Miltank. Shingo threw in his Scizor, while Crystal threw in her own Amphros, and she also threw in a Flareon.

"Come on guys! Throw out your Pokemon!" Misty shouted at Ash and Hiro.

"You better believe it, Mist!" Ash said as he glared at IceDevimon. "GO, HERACROSS! CHARIZARD!" 

"I'm raging in fire, and it has come to melt your sorry ass!" Hiro shouted at IceDevimon. "GO FOR IT, POLIWRATH! TYPHOSION!" 

The two headstrong trainers threw out their Pokemon, that they think its enough for the job, to have an advantage over IceDevimon element type. 

IceDevimon glanced at the army of Pokemon, since he never seen them before. As he got a good look, he laughed.

"So these are the creatures that pretend to be Digimon. Ha! What an inferior bunch. Looks more like Digimon rejects!" 

"You underestimate Pokemon, and we're gonna show you how strong they can be!" Ash shouted as Pikachu stood in front of Ash's Pokemon.

"I'll also lay my Pikachu out on the field!" Hiro said as he released his Pikachu. "Yo, guys, you take care of these medieval dudes! This joker is ours!"

Tai nodded, proud at the trainers' courage to stand up to IceDevimon. Davis did as well. 

"Ha! We shall see how well you fare, then my Tamer Rika will be mine!" 

"Ha, we'll see about that!" Ash shouted.

"We don't know much about this Rika, but this one is for her!" 

"ATTACK!!" 

End of part 7.........

Takato: Boy is Rika dimensional famous or what? Will the DigiDestined and the Pokemon Trainers be able to handle IceDevilmon? Find out next time.

Rika: That was my surprise? Bringing that snot of a Digimon in this story, and having those goggle-twins fight for me, even they don't know me? Do you realizes I'll have to destroy you?

Me: Why does that sound so familiar? (I see Calumon playing with a Gir toy.) Oh yeah! Well it was worth it.

Darkangel317- Sorry! Sorry! Writers block, you know?

Rumorgirl411- I heard about the new Pokemon games, but I'm afraid you won't see them here, or the Tamers. The Tamers are busy with the Medabots, since this story is related to that story.

Angle- Sorry, though Rosa is in this, don't expect them to hook up. She's too young. Yep, Taiora, Mimou, Anti-Sorato FOREVER!!!

Jammie-Bro- Just as long you don't do anything illegal.

Terra: Uh isn't the Fanfiction illegal?

Me: I hope not!

DigiDestined of Courage- Hey thanks! Yep, having the idea of putting the Tamers stuff just crossed my mind. If you heard, this story is related to the Medabots/Digimon Tamers story. You'll find out, if you didn't read it.

Me: Well I'm done, and I have homework to do, so peace out!

_"Score one for the human race! Score nothing for the Zim……thing…..race!"~_Dib

_"I will destroy you."~_Gaz~ Invader Zim

_"Digi-Port OPEN! PLEASE Digi-Port open?"~_Tai

_"Stupid Tai!"~_Sora~ Digimon


	8. Episode 8: The devil of the polar hell

Me: Well its another chapter, once again. I do not own Pokemon and Digimon, and all that other stuff.

(Sonic and Mario comes in.)

Me: SONIC?! MARIO?! What are you guys doing here? This is a Poke/Digi fic!

Sonic: We know! When are you gonna even write the next Sonic&Mario fic, huh?

Me: Don't know. I have a writers block on that fic. Hey, even DC had a writers block on that Taiora fic for months.

Mario: Calm-a down, kid! Just be patient and give the pizano some time.

Sonic: Kay, but you know that patients isn't my strong suit.

Me and Mario: I'll say!

(The Tamers and Hunimals comes in.) 

Takato: Hey, AnT. Came here to help you........HOLY!! ITS SONIC AND MARIO!!!!

(The Tamers crowds around Sonic and Mario, expect the Hunimals and Rika, cause they always talk to them, Max has some issues with Sonic, and Rika just don't care.)

Takato: Ah man! I always wanted to see you guys together! Will you sign my goggles?

Kazu: Naw, dudes! Sign my head!

Mario: Please, please, kids. One at a time!

Sonic: Thanks you! Thank you! (Looks at Kenta who has a camera.) Get my good side, kid.

Rika: Geese, this blue porcupine acts like Ryo!

Sonic: Uh don't insult me with that Slow-mo, kid!

Ryo: HEY!!!

Sonic: I watch the show, and I still have a bone to pick with the goggle kid about that episode where he confessed to this puppet girl....No offense, Jeri.

Jeri: None taken.

Takato: Wow! Sonic is gonna kick my ass! This is so cool!.........RUN!!!!! (Takes off.)

Sonic: Is he serious? He forgot I already beat his ass.

Mario: Well you did Spin Dashed-a him hard, and if you did beat him again-a, Rika will hunt you down like a dog, not even your super speed will help. 

Sonic: You got a point. But do you care if we did anything to the Digi King here?(Cracks knuckles, as thus Mario.)

Rika: Like I care.

Ryo: Oh boy!

--------------------------------------------**Digimon/Pokemon****: Mon Wars**---------------------------

Chapter 16- Heart of cold ice

Olivine Lighthouse 6:25 PM 

Over the town of Olivine near the sea of Whirl Ocean, the sun was almost about to set, but the sky was still blue. Inside the tall lighthouse in the edge of town, the lighthouse Pokemon, a Amphros, was getting no better from its disease. Its care-taker, Jasmine of the Olivine gym, was getting worried by the hour. It was a blessing for her that five people, Brock of the Pewter gym, Susie the world famous breeder, Joe, Mimi, and Catherine, three DigiDestined, came to make their services. But the Pokemon was still getting sicker by the hour. 

"Oh where could they be?" Catherine asked, wondering where the rest who where suppose to deliver a medicine could be. "They been out for hours. What are they doing?"

"Well they met us, and two from each side fought to the death, we banned together, and fought two Digimon, we came here, and the rest you can ask them." Gomamon said before he settled down with a cool face.

"Gomamon, what was that for?" Joe asked, disapproving his Digimon's behavior.

"Hey just trying to tell her what happened."

"She didn't ask that!"

"Hey, Joe, what happened to Brock and Susie?" Palmon asked, bringing a bowl of hot water for Jasmine. 

"Susie said she had something to do, and she insisted that Brock joins her." 

"Are you sure to let them go at a time like this?" Mimi asked.

"I insisted." Jasmine said. "Hopefully it'll help Brock get over his problem."

Just then, Catherine and Floramon bolt in the room with shocked faces. 

"Everyone, come quick!" Catherine shouted.

"Whoa, calm down, Catherine!" Joe said. "What's wrong?"

Floramon answered: "The news is talking about the Digimon!" 

"WHAT?!!" Joe, Mimi and their Digimon shouted in surprise.

As the kids ran in to the other room, which almost looks like a normal living room, Floramon turned up the volume in the TV.

"**_Since this morning, Pokemon trainers witnessed a Charizard battled a giant robot T-Rex Pokemon outside the Olivine area."_**

"Yep! That would be Ash, and Tai!" Gomamon said.

"I knew their fight would....." Joe said before Mimi shushed him.

**_"Authorities disbelieved them, until later, sailors took photos of other new Pokemon, similar to a Gyrados. We gotten more reports that more of these new Pokemon attacked reserve jungle district in the Kanto region, though the staff was saved by a pack of Kangaskhan, led by a wild boy. Today, we are getting reports that these new Pokemon are also attacking around most of the route paths in both regions, where as we speak, wild Pokemon are protecting their territories by fighting back at any means necessary. The Pokemon high authorities are planning on how to deal with this situation. Fare warning to all trainers: If you see a Pokemon a Poke-Dex can not recognize, do not try to capture them. It has been proven that Poke-balls can not capture these new Pokemon......In other news, the Porygon......." ~click~ _**

Floramon turned off the TV, after hearing all they need to hear.

"This is getting serious!" Joe said, as he rubbed his chin. "If this keeps up, either the army, if this world has one, tries to do something, or the wild Pokemon will. Either way, there will be major chaos."

"What will you do then?" Jasmine asked. "You Digimon trainers need to get these Digimon back to where they belong." then she dropped her head down, looking at her knees, due to that she's sitting on the bed. "I must be distancing your duties to a med problem, huh?"

"Hey hey, don't worry!" Joe said. "It was our privilege to help you. Its also our duty to help out a Digimon, even if its a Pokemon. Besides we need to go to the next town anywise. Oh and its DigiDestined."

"Sorry."

"I sure hope the others gets here before this poor thing gets worse, and this world too." Mimi said with worry as she placed a hot towel on its forehead.

"Not to worry. If I know them, they're on there way with nothing stopping them."

Cianwood Pier 6:27 PM

"ATTACK!!!" 

As Ash and Hiro called out the battle cry, the Pokemon charged at the three Knightmon, and IceDevimon in a war charging style. Most of the Pokemon attacked the Ultimate Pokemon, but Ash and Hiro's Pokemon went straight for IceDevimon. 

Never before Ash and Hiro met a evil monster, not even a Pokemon. It were said that there are no good or evil Pokemon; It depends on the trainer. (Though that Teddirusa don't count.) However, in Digimon, there are defiantly evil ones, like this IceDevimon here. There was never a Pokemon, Ash and Hiro heard of, that tried to use a human partner to become stronger. And when they heard this dark Digimon's story, they believed this vile creature does not deserve to be called a Digimon, or even a Pokemon if he was one.

"Ha! You dare try to face my strengths? So be it! AVALANCHE CLAW!!" 

IceDevimon flapped his devil wings to throw a rain of sharp icicles at the attacking Pokemon.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower to melt the icicles!" Ash shouted.

"You too, Typhosion!" Hiro also said.

The two fully evolved Pokemon fired a powerful steam of fire form their mouths, and the combined them to melt all the incoming ice.

Ash and Hiro had to be careful. Even though they're fighting in a boardwalk, near the docks, they can't get their fire Pokemon near the water, or risk their lives in the water. They also had to hope no bystander sees the odd battle.

"Alright, Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!" Hiro shouted in his Pikachu's nickname.

"THUNDER-BOLT!!" 

Both of the Pikachus fired a huge thunder blast at IceDevimon, pushing him back a few feet, and stunning him a little. Since he's on a high level, Ash and Hiro knows that won't do the job, since Ash's Pikachu is on level 63 and Hiro's is level 57, so they need to work tough.

"HERACROSS, USE ROCK SMASH!" 

"POLIWRATH, DYNAMIC PUNCH!!" 

Since IceDevimon is both ice and dark type, they hoped its weakness would work on a Digimon, so Heracross and Poliwrath flew up to the stunned Digimon and attacked with their fighting attacks. IceDevimon somehow recovered before the two Pokemon laid a hit, blocked them by simply catching their hands, shoving them away, and charged up one of his Digimon attacks.

"FROZEN CLAW!!" 

IceDevimon slashed the Pokemon with his right energized claws, almost cutting up the two fighting type Pokemon, as they tumbled down the floor, creating a huge dent on where they crashed.

"AW NO!" Hiro shouted in disbelief. "The weakness plan didn't work!" 

"I should've known!" Ash growled as he shook his fist. "IceDevimon is level 115. He's too strong to be harmed by its weakness in types, even if he is a Digimon!"

"Well we better try our best. Our other Pokemon aren't much of a good choice against this freak, so we have to settle with these guys! If we let him go, he'll manipulate who ever he's after in his world!" 

"Right!" Ash said as he turned his cap to battle mood. "No matter what, we can't quit!" 

Meanwhile, the rest of the Pokemon fought against the three Knightmon. Even the three Digimon were outnumbered, their strengths and defenses were over powered against their opponents. Most of DigiDestineds' Digimon were worn out, except for Greymon, Birdramon, Exveemon, Garurumon, Halsemon, and Stingmon.

"BERSERKER SWORD!" Knightmon #1 shouted as he swung his giant sword at Halsemon, Pidgeot, Miltank, Bayleaf, and Beedrill, throwing a green slash beam that destroyed a couple of restaurant tables, and most of the front door of the building in its way. The people who were in that restaurant noticed the battle and ran to safety in the back door. Lucky that the Halsemon and the Pokemon dodged it in time.

"Uh oh! If this keeps up, will attract an audience!" Kari shouted, holding a worn out Gatomon in her arms.

"You're right!" Casey said. "Come on, Bayleaf! They be in the major leagues, but we're just as great! Use your Vine Whip!" 

The grass Pokemon unleashed her vines and wrapped them around Knightmon's legs.

"Now slide it home!" 

Bayleaf pulled with all her might, bringing the knight Digimon off his feet, and fall on his back.

"ALRIGHT!!" Casey cheered.

"Now's our chance! GO GET HIM, WHILE HE'S DOWN, HALSEMON!!" Yolei shouted.

"YOU TOO, MILTANK! USE A BODY SLAM AFTER HALSEMON ATTACKS!" Whitney shouted.

"Right! TEMPEST WING!!" 

Halsenmon span around, creating a tornado bullet and throwing it at Knightmon's chest. After that, Miltank jumped high over the knight Digimon, and diving it in a Body Slam attack. But the Digimon got up and punched the cow Pokemon in the gut, causing her to be thrown back near Bayleaf's feet.

"MILTANK!" Whitney cried, as she covered her mouth. "How bad are you hurt?"

Miltank struggled to get back on her feet. As she stood, she turned back to her trainer, she smiled at her and nodded, making her smile in relief. "Alright, time to get tough! Use your Rollout! Maximum force!" 

Miltank ran as fast as she could toward the knight Digimon, and then she curled up and rolled, like a boulder in a Indiana Jones movie, at the Digimon, who was being covered by Bayleaf and Halsemon. But after the Ultimate shoved them off, he raised his sword up back, and swung it like a tennis racket, slamming the cow Pokemon hard and making her fly and crash in the nearby restaurant. 

As she looked back at the smashed building her Miltank crash into, she had a surprised face. Her jaw was wide open, and her eyes was unemotional. She could not believe what happen. That move was something many trainers could not stop, except Ash, which he used mind power to beat her, but never has anyone stopped the Rollout attack with just brute force. And her Pokemon.......Whitney stood there stiffed, not evening turning back to the battle.

That done it. The Digimon angered the violet haired DigiDestined. Yolei shook her fist as she looked at it with fury eyes. 

"Y...You just hurt my friend's Pokemon!" Yolei icily said. "NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!! KARI!!!"

"Right!" Kari nodded. "Gatomon, are you in any...?"

"You bet! Just enough to take down this creep!" Gatomon said before she jumped off Kari's arms.

After Kari and Yolei nodded at each other, Casey stepped back, Halsemon de-Digivoled back to Hawkmon, and then Digivolved to Arquilamon. Then the two DigiDestined raised their D-3 high.

"DNA DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(A/N: Reminder: I know they don't say something like that, but just humor me.)

(DNA Digievolution)

"ARQUILAMON!!"

"GATOMON!!"

"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO...............SILPHIMON!!"

"GO GET HIM!!" Kari and Yolei chorused as the fusion Digimon flew at his/her's opponent.

Meanwhile far from the battle, at the corner at the restaurant, Team Rocket hid behind a statue in a small park, watching the fight, while Meowth snapped some picture with a camera.

"Did you see that, James? That Pokemon just took out that Miltank with one swing!" Jesse said in disbelief as she removed her binoculars from her eyes. "Not even our Barrel Mech didn't stop her annoying attack, and that giant hawk Pokemon and that cat just combined into a super hero thing! "

"You're right, Jess, but do you think that knight thing is really a Pokemon? I never knew there were Pokemon like that? I mean dressed up in bizzaro costumes. It looks atrocious!" James said. "And how could those other two Pokemon combine like that?"

"I saw those two girl twerps use some gizmos to do that. They must be the ticket." Meowth said as he took more pictures.

"You're supposed to be snapping pictures, not trying to make me snap by talking to us!" Jesse shouted as she smacked Meowth.

"HEY YOU RUINNED MY SHOT!!" Meowth shouted as he rubbed his head. "I got another idea. I bet those things can make their Pokemon evolve at anytime! If we can swipe one of those hi-tech things, we can use it to our advantage on our Pokemon!" 

"What good will that do?" James asked. "All our Pokemon are on their highest stage, and some don't have evolve forms."

"Forget that plan, Meowth!" Jesse shouted. "Will just have to stick with the pictures!"

"Don't you see were I'm getting? Not to evolve them, we can use that gadget to combine them to a super Pokemon, just like that Gastly did to that fake Blastoise and Venusaur long ago."

"That's not a bad idea, Meowth!" Jesse said as she beamed. "But first, lets sell some pictures."

"Fine! I can't see the twerps and that ice demon Pokemon from here, so we'll have to take to the roofs!" 

"Alright! Let's hurry before anyone sees us!" 

Meanwhile with Knightmon #2, Shingo's Scizor, Gary's Arcanine and Nidoking, Garurumon, Stingmon, and Kamon's Fertigator and Haunter, and Crystal's Amphros and Flareon stood their ground after almost getting hit by a few Berserker Swords. The buildings behind the heroes were almost demolished, though all the people in them evacuated.

"We got to take this Digimon down! There probably will be presses everywhere soon!" Ken shouted.

Kamon snorted, not tolerating being ordered. "Whatever! Fertigator, use Take Down!" 

"You too, Arcanine and Nidoking!" Gary called.

All three of the Pokemon charged at the knight Digimon in full speed. They rammed the Digimon, only pushing him back a few feet before shoved them off and almost slashing them with his sword, which they jumped back away.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" Gary shouted.

"You too, Flareon!" shouted Crystal 

The dog Pokemon and the mammal Pokemon fired a blast of intense flames at the knight Digimon, slowing him down a little. Strange to Matt and Ken; it would seem that Pokemon weakness types also matters to Digimon too, almost. But it still didn't stop the data type as he ran through the flames while he raised his sword high over his head.

"Blade, use False Swipes!" Shingo shouted.

Blade materialized in front of the Digimon, as if he teleported but really came up to him at super speed, and rapidly slashed the Digimon's head with his claws, but it wasn't doing much. Both Blade and Knightmon are steel types. It did allow Arcanine and Flareon to get away from the Berserker Sword attack, as did Blade when Knightmon used the attack and cracked a huge hole on the pavement.

"Shingo, can I borrow your laptop?" Izzy asked as he came up to the group with a tired out Tentomon in his arms. 

Shingo handed him the laptop without turning his head away from the battle. Izzy sat down and hooked up Shingo's laptop to his own, and typed away some commands to hook up Shingo's Pokemon scanner to his Digimon Analyzer. 

"Hmmm......Arcanine, compatible to a Champion level. Level of subject: 66." Izzy read on his laptop. "Stats of Gary's Pokemon are pretty high, a lot higher then Crystal's Pokemon, but Knightmon's strength and defenses over powers Arcanine's."

"So now what?" Matt asked.

"Simple, we'll handle him with you!" TK said with a serious look as he, and Angemon by his side, and Cody with Ankylomon, who was now recovered after a break. "You ready, Cody?"

"Yeah! Let's stop him!"

"DNA DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!" 

(DNA Digivolution.)

"ANKYLOMON!!"

"ANGEMON!!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TOOOO........SHAKOUMON!!"

This was the first time Crystal seen Digivolution. Her jaw dropped as she looks way up at the giant Digimon, unable to say anything. 

"It's time for you to go before anyone gets hurt! KACHINA BOMBS!!"

From the door in his skirt thing that has the logo of the yin and yang, the data fusion type fired spinning blade disk right at the Knightmon, bringing him down off his feet.

"YEAH! We got him!" TK cheered as well Cody.

_I don't believe this crap! _Kamon thought as he looked at the giant fusion Digimon. _Mine and red-head's Pokemon couldn't bring knight punk down, yet that walking china vase_ _brought him down just like that. If only Pokemon can evolve higher then these pathetic stages, then I'll be unstoppable! _

On top of the small buildings, Team Rocket froze in surprise when they saw the giant Digimon that stood two feet taller then the buildings they now stood.

"Whoa! Check out the China vase thing!" Meowth said, as he took some pictures of Shakkoumon.

"It's official! Those things those twerps have must have the power to do that!" Jesse said as she tried to keep a calm face.

"But I never heard of devices that can combine Pokemon, Jess." James remarked.

"If you made those things, would you tell anybody?" Jesse angry shouted.

"Good point."

"We'll deliver the boss the photos, but how about we don't tell him about the gadgets?" Jess asked.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" Meowth laughed. "We better be careful with that walking tin can seeing us."

Meanwhile, Greymon, Exveemon, Birdramon, Pidgeot, Staryu, Poliwhirl, Ritchie's Pikachu, Butterfree, and Charizard surrounded Knightmon #3. The knight Digimon however seemed to be too relaxed, like being outnumbered didn't mean anything to him.

"Alright, Greymon, get him! "Tai shouted as he and the group stood far from the battle on a large boat that was on the pier.

"You got it! NOVA BLAST!!!" 

Greymon fired the huge fireball, which pushed the knight a few feet. Birdramon and Pidgeot flew toward the Digimon with a Meteor Wing and a Whirlwind. The wind blew the Meteor Wing attack toward the Digimon faster, and the flames were bigger, but it didn't faze the knight that much, just gave him a few burnt marks on his armor. Knightmon swung a Berserker Sword beam, nailing Pidgeot and Birdramon off the sky, and making Bidramon de-Digivolve back to Biyomon.

"BIYOMON!!" Sora cried as she tried to run to her aid, but Tai grabbed her by the arm, while Falkner recalled his Pokemon.

"No Sora, it's too dangerous! Greymon, fetch Biyomon here!"

"Exveemon, cover Greymon!" Davis called.

"Staryu, Poliwhirl! Blind Knightmon with your Water Gun!" Misty shouted. 

The two water Pokemon fired a stream of water, blinding the knight in his eyes, giving Exveemon the chance to use a Vee-Lazer, and Greymon the chance to grab Biyomon, and bring her to her partner, whom hugged the bird Digimon like a teddy bear.

"Are you okay?" she said softly.

"Don't worry, Sora! I've been through worse, you know that!" 

Greymon charged back in battle with a Great Horns Attack, stopping the knight from slicing Exveemon. Exveemon helped out Greymon by using a X-V Kick straight to Knightmon's back, making him being crushed by that and Greymon's Great Horns Attack. 

Knightmon however let himself get pushed by Greymon to crush Exveemon to a stack of crates. He then grabbed Greymon by the neck and picked him up with unbelievable strength, and slammed him to the concrete.

"Happy, use your Sleep Powder!" Ritchie called.

The butterfly Pokemon flew over the knight, spreading a blue powder, while being careful not spray it on Exveemon and Greymon. The data type Digimon's started to get drossy. He put a hand over his head trying to concentrate to stay awake, but failing.

"Alright, Sparky, aim a Thunder right at his face!" 

As the knight was stunned, Ritchie's Pikachu climbed up to his shoulder and aimed his tail on the Digimon's eyes. As the clouds were getting dark over Sparky, a bolt of lightning struck the electric type, un-harming him, but electrocuting the knight from inside his armor. The attack at the right place highly damaged the data type, giving Greymon, Exveemon, and Zippo the chance to tackle the Digimon and shove him in the water, where his armor will be his downfall to drown him.

"Alright! That'll hold him off for a while!" Tai shouted.

"A while?" Misty echoed in confusion.

"I'm betting Knightmon is a good jumper." 

"Oh."

"So for now, you guys help out with the other two Knightmon. Davis and I will deal with IceDevimon!" 

Meanwhile, Hiro's Poliwrath, and Ash's Heracross was getting totally beaten by IceDevimon. Heracross got more of the beating, so he fainted. As Ash recalled Heracross back in his Poke-ball, Ash's Pikachu, and Charizard charged at the fallen angel. 

"HA! Back for more?" he laughed, kicking off dust with his wings and arms.

"Charizard, use Fire Spin!" Ash commanded.

Charizard fired his tornado fire attack, trapping the virus type within it.

"FROZEN CLAW!!"  IceDevimon swiped his claws through the flames, with the force of it blowing away the fire, making Ash and Hiro gasp. 

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" 

Just when Charizard inhaled for a powerful flame attack, IceDevimon grabbed the dragon Pokemon before he did the attack and Frozen Clawed him down to the floor, just like what he did to Rika's Renamon way back..

"Typhosion! Fire Wheel!" Hiro shouted.

Typhosion jumped on a the side of a building and bounced off of it and span in a Sonic Spin style, only with flames, crashing into the fallen angel.

"Nice one!" Ash excitedly cheered.

"Burned, but not fried!" IceDevimon said with a sinister smile. He shoved Typhosion off and spread his wings more for a: "AVALANCHE CLAW!!"

IceDevimon fired a rain of icicles at the at the mammal Pokemon, but Typhosion flared in a fire shield to protect himself from being skewered, though he still got heavy damage, and crashed into a building wall.

"That's it! Pikachu, give him a Thunder!" Ash shouted.

Just like Ritchie's Pikachu, dark clouds hovered over Pikachu and struck a bolt at the mouse Pokemon. Pikachu then fired the given power right at IceDevimon.

"TUNDRA FREEZE!" IceDevimon blew a huge breath of a cold beam to counter the Thunder. Now both attacks were in a strength contest, pushing each other with all its might.

"We need more power!" Ash said to Hiro. "Where's your Pikachu?"

Hiro didn't look at him to answer him. He gave a confident smile and pointed up. As Ash looked up in the sky, he found Hiro's Pikachu jumping off a building, and diving at IceDevimon.

"NOW! THUNDER ARROW!!!" Hiro shouted.

"A WHAT?!!" Ash shouted in confusion. He never heard of a attack called Thunder Arrow.

Just like a Thunder attack, a bolt of lighting struck Hiro's Pikachu, but as he held the power, he dived at an increased speed like a bullet, with electric power surging all over his body. At the point where he hit IceDevimon on the back of his neck, he released the power in to one huge blast, causing the virus type to scream, and pushed to the ground in a huge crash that made a hole in the floor.

"WOW!!" Ash shouted in awe. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"The Thunder Arrow." Hiro answered calmly. "It's a move me and Pika invented."

Hiro's Pikachu jumped out of the hole, with dirt covered in his fur, but no damage, and stood near Ash's Pikachu, who was also in awe.

"How did you do that?" Ash's Pikachu asked.

"One of my best moves I created, dude!" he answered with a grin.

"AVALANCHE CLAAAAWW!!!" 

BOOM! IceDevimon burst a huge blast of blazing icicles, pushing both Pikachus back and KOing them back to their trainers feet.

"NO PIKACHU!!" Hiro and Ash shouted.

As Ash picked up Pikachu and Hiro recalled his back in his Poke-ball, IceDevimon arose from the hole a few injuries in his body, and an extremely angry look.

"HOW DAAAARE YOU!!!!" 

"Oh crud!" Hiro squealed.

IceDevimon screamed in anger as he flew toward the two trainers with claws about to slice them, but then at the nick of time, Greymon, Exveemon, Charizard, and Typhosion tackled the virus away from the two cap boys.

"Made it just in time, Tai!" Davis said as he and Tai ran to the trainers side.

"Damn, I thought I saw my life flashed!" Hiro sighed in relief. "Now let's burn this sucker!" 

"V-LASER!!" 

"NOVA BLAST!"

"CHARIZARD!"

"TYPHOSION!!" 

"FLAMETHROWER!!" 

The monsters fired their blast of fire and energy right at IceDevimon, blasting him to a bunch of cars, and making them explode.

"YEAH! THAT DONE IT!!" Davis cheered.

"Don't bet on it!" Tai said as he cautiously eyed the fire where the cars exploded. "I have a feeling he still have some juice left."

Meanwhile, some of the citizens of Cianwood heard a loud explosion coming from behind a row of small buildings near the boardwalk. Cianwood's Officer Jenny stopped her motorcycle near the small park to look at the huge smoke flowing up.

"What in the world?" she said. She then saw a group of people crowding around like they're watching a street fight. Jenny ran through the crowd, shoving people out of her way. "Out of the way! Police officer coming through." After she said that, the people allowed her through. Finally as she came in the front, her eyes could not believe what they are seeing. A large group of strange new Pokemon with some old ones was fighting two large knights, and as she looked through that fight, she found from down the road, more Pokemon fighting some kind of ice demon Pokemon who already emerged out of the flames. 

"What......the.....!" Jenny gasped as her jaw dropped. She shook off her state and pulled out a poke-ball. "GO ARCANINE!!" as the evolved form of Growlith emerged; Jenny jumped on his back and turned back to the crowd. "Everyone stay back! It's too dangerous!" With that she rode Arcanine to the battle as she pulled out a radio to call for backup. 

"Officer Jenny reporting! We got a huge fight going in the pier! New Pokemon causing property damage! Report! Need back up! Over!" She ran past the knight fight, since she knew who the kid with the red cap is. 

"I told you that didn't stop him!" Tai shouted as he sweated. "We need full power! Get Ken over here!" 

"No prob!" Davis said as he pulled out his D-Terminal from his pocket.

"HOLD IT!!" 

As the group turned their backs, they found a green haired police woman on an Arcanine. Ash gulped, knowing who that is.

"Uh.....Officer Jenny!" Ash said with a nervous grin.

"Officer, it's too dangerous here! You don't....!" Tai said, before Jenny faced up to his face.

"Don't tell me what to do! I should arrest you all for causing property damage in a Pokemon battle!" 

"Hey, we're trying to stop that guy from hurting anybody! This ain't no stinking battle" Davis shouted as he pointed to the battle.

"FROZEN CLAW!!" 

IceDevimon slashed both Greymon and Exveemon back. Charizard and Typhosion used a Take Down attack, but IceDevimon quickly grabbed their necks and threw them away, before firing an Avalanche Claw.

"What....are those Pokemon?" Jenny gasped as she observed the fight.

"They're not Pokemon! They're Digimon! That IceDevimon is gonna hurt people if we don't do something!" Ash corrected.

Yet either Jenny didn't understand or she just doesn't believe them, she planned to deal with the dangerous being in that demon costume first. "Grrr....I'll deal with you kids later. Arcanine! Restrain that ice Pokemon!" 

The dog pokemon ran toward the fallen angel Digimon, after he pushed Greymon and Exveemon out of the way. 

"Ah, what do we have here? A little girl's doggy! FROZEN CLAW!!" 

IceDevimon stretched his arm and grabbed Jenny's Pokemon by the neck. He then pulled him up and threw him hard to a building, creating a huge hole.

"ARCANINE!!" Jenny shouted as she ran inside the building.

Ash pulled out his poke-dex to scan Jenny's pokemon. **_Arcanine_****_._****_ Trainers pokemon level: 31_**

"It ain't strong enough! If this keeps up, the whole police will get here!" Ash said. 

"This has gone too far!" Ken angrily said as he came to the group with Stingmon by his side.

"About time, Ken! You ready?" Davis said as he pulled out his D-3. 

"You bet!" 

"DNA DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!" 

(DNA Digivolution.)

"EXVEEMON!!"

"STINGMON!!" 

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.......PALIDRAMON!!!"

The fusion Digimon heroically hovered in front of the sun showing a intimating figure that's about to show IceDevimon no mercy. But the virus-type seems to show no fear. Ash pointed his poke-dex at the fusion Digimon.

**_Pokemon_****_ scan: Error! Error! Error Pokemon level: 80. Has a possible type of dragon and bug. No other data._**

"Hmm...Veemon was on level 55 while Wormmon was level 49. Guess when they Digivolve, their levels increase." Ash said.

"Yes, very interesting." Izzy said from behind with both laptops. Ash startled when he heard him.

"WAH! Don't do that!"

IceDevimon also glanced at Silphymon and Shakkoumon, and smiled as he thought: _Ah, finally, everything is coming into place!_

IceDevimon pulled out three black balls from who knows where. After he tossed them up, the orbs glowed and hovered before the virus type.

"What's he doing?" Hiro asked.

Two of the orbs flew past the group and straight at the others. As they did, each of them spilt into two and aimed straight at Yolei, Cody, Kari, and TK. All of the DNA kids staggered like they got shot in the back, and fell to their knees.

"KARI!!!" Tai and Davis cried.

"NO CODY, TK!!" Ash and Hiro shouted.

"YOLEI!!!" Ken shouted before he angrily turned back to IceDevimon. "What did you do to them? Don't tell me you planted Dark Spores!"

"Hells no! Those were Dark Orbs! They're designed like viruses to corrupt some source of power, for example, the DNA function!" 

"WHAT?!" Tai, Davis, and Ken shouted as they turned back to their friends. One by one, the fusion Digimon were De-Digivolving back to the Rookie state.

"They now have lost the DNA Digivolving ability!" IceDevimon laughed, before he pointed to Ken and Davis. "And guess what, you're next!" 

With that, the last one flew toward Ken and Davis, and split into two.

"Oh no!" Ken shouted.

"CHIKORITA, VINE WHIP!!!"

From out of no where, the vines whipped the two dark orbs, and cause them to fly out of control, and crash to the buildings, bursting into data. Davis uncovered himself to see Ash's Chikorita on his shoulder, as she reeled up her vines back in her neck.

"Whoa, thanks, Ash!" he said gratefully.

"NO! I ONLY HAD THREE!!" IceDevimon shouted. "THAT WEED SHALL PAY WITH ITS LIFE!!!"

Chikorita narrowed her eyes for that remark and was about to teach the fallen angel Digimon a lesson, but Ash stopped her from jumping off his shoulder.

"No, Chicorita! He's too strong!" Ash said. He knows that Chicorita will fight anybody, no matter if her opponent has her weakness. She did fared well against Charizard though. "Alright Charizard! Take him!" 

Charizard took to the air and flew toward the virus Digimon, with Paildramon by his side. Paildramon fired his Desperado Blaster, while Charizard fired a Flamethrower, but IceDevimon flew upward, avoiding the blast, and then fired a Avalanche Claw. Charizard and Paildramon tried to dodge the icicle rain, but Paildramon got hit by one of them in the chest, grunting in pain.

"Oh no, Paildramon is part dragon, and dragon types are weak against ice attacks." Ash said.

"But he's a Digimon, not a Pokemon. Those type rules don't matter to Digimon." Davis said, before turning to Izzy, who sat on the floor scanning the battle with two laptops linked together. "Do they, Izzy?"

"From what I scanned, it seems like it almost does matter. Paildramon doesn't fare well against cold climates, and what I found out in my studies, virus types has the edge over data types. IceDevimon is lot stronger when fighting Paildramon!"

"Terrific." Hiro sighed, sarcastically. 

As IceDevimon slashed Paildramon with a Frozen Claw, the Knightmon Greymon and Exveemon shoved in the water jumped back up to aid his master. IceDevimon noticed his lackey and hovered down by him.

"So you're finally here! We'll maybe you can be some use! FROZEN CLAW!!" 

IceDevimon shoved his claws right through Knightmon's armor, stabbing through the data Digimon until he broke in data. The DigiDestined, and the trainers gasped in disbelief as IceDevimon absorbed Knightmon's data.

"AH MAN!! HE DID THE SAME THING MEGASEADRAMON DID!!" Davis shouted, eyes still widened at the sight.

This was wrong, oh so wrong. Pokemon don't kill in cold blood just to get strong. These Digimon…that thing…it's evil beyond what Ash can comprehend. It must be stopped. 

"THAT'S IT!! CHARIZARD! TAKE HIM!!!" 

Charizard flew in to IceDevimon in a faster rate. Both creatures collided and locked in a lock grip. IceDevimon blew a Tundra Freeze at the same time Charizard blew a Flamethrower. Both attacks blew up in their faces, and they were pushed back from the force, but managed to recover and stay aloft. IceDevimon noticed a red aura around Charizard, and he questioned.

"What's that?"

"Alright, he's already had the Rage ability ready." Ash said. The same move that helped Charizard in the battle against WarGreymon. "Now Fire Spin!" 

The dragon Pokemon fired his tornado flames again, but instead of clawing through the fire, IceDevimon flew away from the flames, and over the buildings, where Team Rocket, who was three buildings away from that battle, hid behind a vent machine thing. 

Charizard flew after him, firing a Flamethrower, which IceDevimon easily dodged. The two once again collide with each other, but without a grip lock, as they pushed away. IceDevimon threw a Avalanche Claw attack, but Charizard flew back, letting the icicles hit the rooftops, before charging with a Take Down attack. 

As he did, IceDevimon flown up, and elbowed Charizard by the back of his neck. IceDevimon moved in front of the staggered dragon and gave him a few punches in the face, before laying a strong blow to the gut, crashing Charizard down to a rooftop. 

Charizard quickly recovered with the red aura glowing brighter, and then he flew back up, firing a Flamethrower, more powerful then the last one. IceDevimon's Tundra Freeze met with the Flamethrower, and ended in a stalemate.

"This is getting really intense, huh James?" Jesse asked, not taking her eyes off the battle.

"I'll say. Almost reminds me when Charizard took on that fake Entei."

"The boss will eat this up like buggers and fries!" Meowth said as he took more pictures of the battle. 

"AVALANCHE CLAW!!!"

IceDevimon attack flew toward the dragon Pokemon, which he flew above it, and the deadly icicles headed straight for Team Rocket.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Meowth shouted.

The trio stayed behind the vent thingy, as it shields them from the sharp ice objects.

"I believe we have enough, Meowth! "Lets...!" Jesse said before a long icicle went through the vent thing, and the long sharp point was above her shoulder, frightening her to death. "GET OUT OF HERE!!"

As the three stooges ran for it to the ladder down, Charizard flew near where they stood, and fired a Flamethrower, missing the dodging virus type. IceDevimon launched forward and swatted the Pokemon with a Frozen Claw, knocking him off the building, from where Ash and the others can see him. As Charizard recovered and stayed in the air, IceDevimon zoomed over to the Knightmon that Yolei and the others were fighting, which she and Kari are still bit worn from being hit by the Dark Orb.

"I believe I'll need your services. FROZEN CLAW!" IceDevimon roared as he stabbed his own lackey, draining his data.

Anger again fueled Ash seeing this dreadful sight, Kari looked away like watching a horror movie, and Davis flashed another shocked face.

"No wonder these kinds of Digimon aren't found in our Digital World." Yolei said in disgust while she rubbed her back.

"He'd be kitty litter, if I had the strength to be Angewomon!" Gatomon said while she was in Kari's arms again.

"No you're worn out, and you lost the ability to DNA Digivolve with Hawkmon." Kari stated.

IceDevimon flew back with his increased strength toward his Pokemon opponent. Charizard tried his Slash attack as soon as he got close, but the virus type zoomed around him and elbowed his back, pushing him a few feet.

"That's it! Finish it with a Dragon Rage!" Ash shouted.

Charizard focused the energy around him to power up a huge blast from his mouth, but...

"Not so fast! AVALANCHE CLAW!!!"

The fallen angel threw a harsh attack, as Charizard grunted as he got hit. As he was pushed back, one of the sharp ice cut through his wing, which it now has a hole like ripped jeans. Charizard span around and accidentally fired the Dragon Rage attack toward Matt, and the others. Though they noticed it and got out of the way, the Knightmon they were fighting got the blow from the huge fireball, and was now just data for IceDevimon.

"CHARIZARD, NO!!!" Ash shouted as he ran for his flying Pokemon, who was heading toward the water. Ash knew if he got too soaked and the flame on his tail goes out, he'll die. Right when Charizard past the dock, and over the water, Ash jumped as far as he could to reach Charizard, and pulled out his poke-ball and recalled his dragon Pokemon before Ash hit the water.

"ASH!!" Misty cried as she jumped in the water. As she surfaced, she was riding on her other water Pokemon, Goldeen, to play lifeguard for Ash.

Sora stood at the edge of the pier, watching Misty rescue Ash, while Sora took care of Misty's Togepi. Then Sora looked over her shoulder, toward Tai, who he and Greymon were now in battle position, waiting for IceDevimon to make a move.

"Ah, now that I've finished my job, I'll be taking my leave, but first, I think I'll have more data for lunch." He said as he looked over the other Digimon. 

"That's not gonna happen!" Tai shouted. "Get him, Greymon!" 

"Right! NOVA BLAST!!" 

The fire attack missed the virus, since he dodged it with ease while he was still in the air. IceDevimon threw a Frozen Claw, but Greymon caught his claw with both hands. IceDevimon's eyes widened. He knew this seems painfully familiar.

"That's it!" TK cheered as Sora seemed to had gasped in relief.

"Now Greymon!" Tai shouted.

Greymon pulled IceDevimon closer to him, and then bull rushed him, crushing the virus type to a building. Since this building suffered damage from the monster fight, it was starting to cave. Greymon jumped back, and fired a Nova Blast, nailing the fallen angel, and being crushed and buried by the rubble.

"YEAH!" Tai cheered.

"ALRIGHT TAI!" Davis cheered.

_"He....did it! Just like...always!" _Sora thought, as she covered her mouth with one hand, trying to hold her gee of cheer.

**"AVALANCHE CLAAAAWW!!!"******

BOOM! IceDevimon erupted from the rubble and nailed Greymon to a sail boat with his attack. He slouched down, breathing hard with raging fury, while a ice blue aura flowed through his body. As he breathed hard, he turned his head toward Greymon's human partner. Something about him reminded him of someone, something about that strategy made him remember the time he was defeated. Then as he looked at Tai's goggles, a vision replaced Tai, and now he was seeing him as the one who defeated him, Takato Matsuki.

"EVERYWHERE!! YOU GOGGLE HUMANS ARE EVERYWHERE!!" he screamed.

"What's wrong with goggle boys?" Davis asked.

Izzy stroked his chin. "Maybe a Digi....or Tamer as he called it that defeated him wore goggles like you and Tai."

"Man, I didn't know our kind was dimension wide." Davis said with a goofy grin. "Kind of makes us goggle dudes proud."

Just when IceDevimon was gonna lash at Tai, he felt a tiny sting at the back of his neck. He turned around to find a small candle Digimon few feet away from him, glaring at him.

"So do you have a death wish for facing me?" IceDevimon said.

"CANDLEMON!!" Jun cried as she ran to get her Digimon, but as she looked at the dangerous fallen angel, she froze in fear.

"BEGONE! FROZEN CLAW!!" 

The attack almost hit him, but it did blown him away, high above the building's height.

"NO!! CANDLEMON!!!" Jun cried as she ran after him, but failing to notice her Digivice, hooked on to her belt, glowing in a white light.

"He's about to Digivolve!" Kari said.

(A/N: Reminder: Animation note: Pretend they're Digivolving season 3 style. Why? Can you blame me? The season 1 and 2 way sucks.)

(Digivolution.)

"CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO........!!"

Candlemon's shaped changed to a humanoid shape. He wore a purple hat with a skull on it, his face is gray, with orange hair over it, but his mouth is cover with a long collar, which belonged to a purple cape. He wore a small red vest over a old yellow jumpsuit, with zippers that looks like they're alive. He has old brown gloves, and held a staff with a egg shaped thing on it with pointy edges sticking out, making it look like a sun.

"WIZARDMON!!!"

The older DigiDestined were in shock of the new Champion Digimon, but none was more shocked then Kari AND Gatomon. Gatomon's jaw dropped, her pupils shrunk as tiny as a knat. She looked like she seen a ghost, which for moment she thought she did, but she was too much in shock to rub her eyes.

"I...I...It......no.....it can't be the same....Digimon..." Gatomon whispered.

"Cool, he Digivolved to a wizard!" Hiro awed.

"Whoa, isn't that the ghost we seen in the TV station, Tai?" Davis asked, which Tai nodded, still in a shocked look.

"Someone needs to end your vile destruction, and that's ME! THUNDER BALL!" 

Wizardmon fired a huge electric orb from his staff, and nailed IceDevimon in the chest, but hardly fazing him. Hiro pulled out his Poke-Dex and scanned Wizardmon's level.

"Level 47? Man the guy isn't strong enough to take him out!" Hiro said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square object. "Yo wizard dude! HERE!" 

Wizardmon caught the object Hiro threw at him. Though he held it too hard, and cracked the object. But data from it flowed in his body.

"You are well aware that data Digimon, especially at your level, can not harm me? FROZEN CLAW!!" 

As the attack was about to launch, Gatomon finally got out of her state. But flashes of when she witnessed her friend being murdered by the hands of Myoistmon came back to her. Now it was about to happen again.

"WIZARDMON!!!" Gatomon cried as she leap out of Kari's arms, and tried to save her long lost friend. 

The attack was launched and Gatomon didn't have time to make it, but then Crystal's Amphros and Hiro's Typhosion tackled the virus type, saving the data Digimon. Though Gatomon was reviled that her friend was saved, she still wanted IceDevimon to pay. She jumped up to the fallen angel's face and slashed him across the eyes. IceDevimon angrily grabbed the feline and tossed her far into the ocean, but Wizardmon used his powers to fly and flew to her rescue, catching the cat Digimon over the water.

"Wizardmon....Tell me I'm not dreaming!" 

"You're not, but I'll take that as a complement!"

Gatomon burst into tears and hugged the wizard Digimon, crying in his shoulder. Wizardmon did nothing but hugged her back as they floated above the water, where Misty already rescued Ash, and were floating in the water on Goldeen and Staryu.

"Boy, they must have some history or something." Ash said.

"I'll say."

As Typhosion and Amphros battled IceDevimon, Jun moved toward Tai, not taking her eyes off of her Digimon and Gatomon.

"Uh.....what's up with those two? Are they long lost couples?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, and don't say stuff like that in front of Patamon!"

"Who?

"TK's Digimon. The orange winged guy."

"Oh" Jun simply said before she understood what he meant. "Oooohhhh."

"TYPHOSION, USE FIRE PUNCH!" Hiro shouted.

"THUNDER PUNCH NOW!!" Crystal shouted.

The two Pokemon threw fist of electricity and fire, but IceDevimon simply flew around them when they threw their punches, and smacked them at their backs.

"You fools! You may have gotten my energies a little below a half, but look at you! You can't go on and defeat my power! Perhaps you surrender and I might make your death quick and painless."

"YEAH RIGHT! It ain't over yet! Miracles always happen to heroes, and we ain't giving up, as long as we believe in them! OKAY?" Hiro shouted with no fear in his eyes.

With out him knowing it, a faint yellow light shined from his chest. Though this was noticeable to Izzy, as he saw the logo that glowed in his chest.

_That looks like the crest of miracles! _he thought as his eyes widened.

At that moment, Typhosion was glowing in a golden aura. He launched himself in increased speed and slammed his Fire Punch attack at the virus type's face. He did multiple Fire Punches, so fast that it almost made the Comet Punch look slow. Izzy scanned the fight with the two laptops, while Tentomon, who was healed up, looked over his shoulder.

"Holy! It's just like Ash's Pikachu vs. MegaSeadramon!" he said.

"Yeah! His status is increasing just like Ash's Pikachu and Noctowl. Hiro has the crest of miracles and its increasing his Pokemon's power!"

"YEAH THAT'S THE WAY!" Hiro shouted. "NOW TAKE DOWN!!" 

As Typhosion tackled the Digimon, he created a huge shockwave from the impact. IceDevimon staggered back, holding his ribs. He fought too long, and the Pokemon was getting stronger. Wizardmon, Crystal's Amphros, and Palidramon stood beside Typhosion, glaring at the virus Digimon.

"Its over, IceDevimon!" Ken said.

"Yeah! Let him have it, guys! Palidramon, use that attack I just gave ya!" Davis said.

"Amphros, Thunder now!" Crystal said.

"Typhosion, Fire Blast!" Hiro said. "BLOW HIM AWAY!" 

"FIRE BLAST!!!"

"THUNDER!!"

"HYPER BEAM!!!" 

"Let's see what this new move can do! THUNDER!!!"

All together, the two Pokemon, and the two Digimon fired their most powerful attack, blowing away the virus Digimon all the way to the end of the boardwalk, and crash through a stack of crates. Amazingly, IceDevimon survived, but he ran out of energy to make any more surprising recoveries and he was about to break into data once again. Though the heroes thought they defeated him for good since they couldn't see him cause he was too far away, a dark figure picked him up and towed him away. 

"YEAH! TOGETHER WE ARE INVINCIBLE!" Hiro cheered.

"NO DOUBT ABOUT IT, DUDE!" Davis cheered before the two jumped and bashed their chest at each other.

Though they were expecting the others to congratulate them, the older DigiDestined crowd around Wizardmon. The two were jealous for a minute over the fact Wizardmon was getting all the attention, their egos were satisfied when most of the trainers came to congratulate them.

"Thank you, thank you!" Hiro said with a cheesy grin, as he shook hands with Casey, and Ritchie. "Now all I need is a girl to kiss....uh...Whitney, that's your cue!"

"Hiro, Whitney is over at that building. Her Miltank got seriously hurt, and she's crying about it!" Falkner said as he ran to him with a worried look.

"WHAT?!!!" 

Hiro dashed inside the building, which inside is a bar that got demolished, glass and rubble everywhere, but the building was still standing. He found Whitney on her knees, crying. As he slowly walked behind her, he gasped as he noticed in front of her a bleeding, motionless Miltank.

"Oh my god!" he said as he felt the cow's pulse. "She's okay, but we better get help, soon."

He got no response from Whitney; she was still crying. When Hiro looked up to her face with a worried expression, she slowly faced her eyes toward his. Her eyes was soaked in tears, and her eyes were red from all the crying. As Hiro looked in her eyes, he started to cry as well, which he did, and hugged her, while she laid her face on his chest.

"I...I'm sorry." Hiro cried. "I should've been there!"

Whitney said no word, as he cried with her. She slowly met her eyes toward his and kissed him on the lips. As they parted after a minute, she rested her head on his right shoulder, not crying that much anymore, while Hiro rested his head on the side of hers, gently rubbing her pink hair.

"Hiro, Whitney!" Falkner shouted from outside, running their moment. "Officer Jenny just called the police! Come on, we have to get out of here!" 

Whitney recalled Miltank back in her poke-ball, and hand to hand, the couple ran out of the bar.

The crowd where a bit speechless from what happened, but Officer Jenny put up a police tape in front of the crowd to keep them away. Meanwhile, the DigiDestined and the trainers gathered around near the edge of the dock, while Hiro and Whitney just joined them.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Casey asked. 

"We better think of something before we're arrested for disturbing the peace." Cody said.

"Davis, Ken, you ready?" Tai asked. 

"You bet!" Davis said. "Get ready to say hello to Imperialdramon, Poke-Trainers!" 

"MEGA DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(Mega Digivolution)

"PALIDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TOOO......!!" 

The fusion Digimon grew in colossus size. He had a viscous look, a huge rocket thruster on his back, with large red wings. On his legs are huge razor sharp claws.

"IMPERIALDRAMON!!!"

The huge crowd gasped at the giant dragon Digimon. The mega fusion Digimon hovered over the water, creating a strong wind that blew past the crowd. Jenny froze when she saw the giant Digimon soar above the city, which almost the population saw the Digimon from how high he flew. Imperialdramon shot a beam at a dock, near the kids. Jenny shook her state, and grabbed her cuffs while running after the kids.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!" she shouted.

Tai nervously clenched his teeth. "Crud! LET'S MOVE!" 

The DigiDestined and Trainers jumped in the beam and were carried up to Imperialdramon. After they boarded, Jenny stooped and watched the dragon slowly face toward the sea. With a sonic boom, Imperialdramon took off at a blink of an eye, creating a huge burst that almost blew away the crowd and Jenny, and made some of the water part from where he flew. After the police officer gathered her bearings, she looked up at the sky, but not evening finding the creature at a distance. It was like he wasn't even there.

"What's.....going on here?" she asked here self, as the wind still was blowing her hair. "What kind of Pokemon are those?" 

The police finally made it to the battle scene, and tried to calm the crowd, but high above the city, a strange humanoid creature floated above. The appearance could not be made out, but after he raised its oddly three fingered hand above his huge head, he burst a purple energy that engulfed the entire city. After the energy faded, the city was still intact, but the people of the city, including Officer Jenny and the crowd in the boardwalk had blank faces, but shook it off after a second.

_"That should take care of this mess, for now."_ the creature thought before teleporting away.

___________________________

Olivine City: 7:03 PM 

Meanwhile in Olivine shopping center, Susie and Brock sat in front of a fast food restaurant, having a small dinner. There was lot of shopping bags beside Brock's feet, which showed that Susie did lot of shopping, and Brock carried the bags. Susie quietly ate her fries, but Brock sat stiff as a statue, not even touching his food a bit. He felt a bit uncomfortable around her, but he also felt really hot around her too.

"What's wrong, Brock?" she asked. "You haven't touched your food."

"Um.....nothing.....I'm fine!" Brock squealed. 

Brock never felt like this in front of a girl. Well he always act stupid, stupid in front of every girl he sees, but never stupid helpless. Every time he's around Susie, he feels like he's soaring high above the clouds; high then any girl he met, even Prof. Ivy. The silence was getting him on his nerves so he forced himself to think of something to say.

"Um....Susie....I was wondering...Ho....er..I mean...why, are you here, um not that I'm not grateful or anything....just wondering."

"Well there's a Pokemon beauty contest held in Olivine, and I came here to participate. There is one problem. All I have is a Xatu and a Skiploom, and they get stage fright."

Brock's face beamed from his nervousness, and he stood up from his seat.

"I got just the candidate!" Brock said as he released Vulpix from the poke-ball. "How about I volunteer your Vulpix. After all, she was world famous. Besides, this is the perfect opportunity to give her back to you."

"But Brock, I already told you, I want you to hold on to her."

"Look Susie, Vulpix wasn't mine to begin with. I knew that someday I have to give her back to you, and now is the perfect time. You two haven't spent time together for two years and I don't want to ruin your relation with Vulpix." 

Brock let it sink in as Susie tilted her face away from his to think.

"Alright, Brock. If that's what you wish. You are right, I really do miss Vulpix."

With that said, the six tailed fox happily jumped into her old trainer's arms.

"Aw, I miss you so much, girl!" 

"Vulpix!"

"I wish the two of you good luck at the contest." Brock said.

"Actually, Brock, I was hoping you be my assistant for the contest. What do you say?"

It was official. Brock can not move. His body was boiling in hot temperatures. 

"Um........y...y...yes....SURE!" Brock squealed. _"Wow! Me and Susie? Susie and Me? Susie, Susie, and Me, Me? Together?"_

Brock couldn't bear all this. His eyes rolled up, even though you can't see them, and he fainted.

"BROCK? BROCK?" Susie shouted, while she looked down at his flinching body.

"It official! He's got the hots for Susie, big time." Vulpix thought as she shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed for her second trainer.

_____________________

**Whirl****Ocean****: ****7:03 PM******

The sun finally set, and the ocean was colored in a bright orange glitter. Normally Imperialdramon can travel at a blink of an eye, around the world, but he decided after that tough fight, that he'll fly REAL slowly, for the kids to rest, relax, and enjoy the beautiful sunset, even though he was traveling at 380 mph per hour.

On top of the mega Digimon's back, the kids sat and relaxed, while their Digimon, who reverted to their rookie forms, slept. 

"Don't you think we should get back to Olivine City quicker? You know that Pokemon doesn't have much time." Cody asked Yolei. 

"Don't be such a worry-wart, Cody. We have till tomorrow, so we have plenty of time. We're just taking this time to relax and enjoy this beautiful sunset!" Yolei said as she cheerfully spread her arms at the sun. But her mood was spoiled when she saw Kari resting her head on Davis' shoulder, and him placing an arm around her shoulder. _"I just wish I could spend this sunset with him."_

"Well this adventure is getting way too chaotic. What brought us here? What brought the Digimon from that other Digital World here? How did Ash and Hiro get the crest of courage and miracles? And I wonder if we can ask these Tamers about what's going on?"

"Cody?" 

"Yes?"

Yolei grabbed his face and roughly rubbed them while shouting: "Lighten up!" With that, she let go of him, letting him rubbed his burned cheeks.

"For a eight year old kid, you think WAY too much! You need to lighten up, otherwise you'll get wrinkles at the age of eighteen."

"Look, I'm just very concerned. What if it's the works of some Digimon like Daemon, or MaloMyotismon, or....?"

"I GOT IT!!" Yolei shouted, interrupting the young boy. Yolei placed an arm over his neck, and pressed her cheek in his, and said: "Once we get back to Olivine, I'll hook you up with the cute eight to ten year old girls!" 

"WHAT?!! But...but...Yolei, I'm only eight! I'm not ready for relations!" Cody nervously shouted.

"Who said anything about a relation? It's just for fun, AND it'll bring out that party animal in you!" Yolei said with a coy smile.

Cody hung his head as he groaned, and his face turned red.

Meanwhile on the left side of the mega Digimon, where the stars showed more from the sunset, Hiro laid on the slump of the dragon's back, while his girlfriend, Whitney, laid on his chest, looking at the poke-ball, in her hand, that contain her Miltank.

"You're okay?" Hiro asked.

"I told you, I'm fine."

Hiro flet so guilty of what happened in the battle against IceDevimon and the Knightmons. He held on to his grip on his love tighter, gently, but tighter.

"I'm really sorry.....for not being there when your Pokemon got hurt.....I was really full of myself back there..."

"No, Hiro, my Pokemon is my problem, you know that."

"But you know that all your problems is mine too, and..."

Whitney shushed him by placing a finger across his lip.

"Hiro, you did what has to be done, and I was proud of you for the way you stood up to that ice devil Digimon." 

"Well yeah, but are you...."

"And don't say if I'm sure if I wanna help in this Digimon chase, cause I'm damn sure! Cause those evil Digimon better watch out for what they did to my Miltank!"

Hiro happily held on to Whitney tighter, as he said: "Yeah! We're a force to be reckoned with!" 

Meanwhile, Matt sat on the side of the dragon, staring at the sunset, but not enjoying himself cause of a certain Jun Motomiya sleeping on his arm, while clinging on to it like a Garfield toy.

"You sure don't look like you're enjoying yourself."

Matt looked up to one named Gary Oak, who then sat next to him.

"I thought you should be, especially since you have your girl in your arm."

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a crazy fan girl that just won't get a clue."

"Then why are you letting her sleep on your arm?"

Matt waved the arm that Jun has a hold of. It was like she's glued to it.

"Not even a crowbar will help." Matt said. "So what's the deal with you and Ash? You guys seemed to be at each other's throats."

"Heh, well we're just rivals, HA, like he can compare himself to me! I admit, he's a good Pokemon Trainer, but his skills can't compare to mine!" 

"You're really full of it, you know that?" Matt then looked at his left, and found Kamon way back from everybody, laying on his back, looking at the sky with motionless eyes. "What's with that Kamon guy? He's really, really quite, through out the whole day."

"Aw don't worry about him. You have to ask Ketchum's twin about him. The guy seems too tense for a Trainer. You saw how he battled back at the gym, the poor Pokemon of his."

"Reminds me when Tai try to force Greymon to reach his Ultimate stage. Boy what a chaos we had when he Digivolved to SkullGreymon."

"Sounds like a real beast. Glad I wasn't there!" 

"So what's the deal with you and Hiro's sister?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem like you were flirting with her back at Cianwood." Matt said as he laughed, and a slight blush came across Gary's face.

"Hey don't get any ideas. The girl likes Ketchum, and I told her to go for it!" 

"But doesn't Misty...?"

"Eh, forget about it. Those two been with each other for two years, but did you see them kiss or something? No! So I told her that it won't be her fault to go after Ash, it'll be him and red's fault for not hooking up in the first place."

That sounds familiar to Matt. He did accidentally ruined the chances of Tai and Sora. He kind of felt guilty about it.

"I....guess so." 

Meanwhile on the dragon's left side, Ash sat alone, with Pikachu snoozing on his lap, watching the sun set. The day of the Digimon running loosed in the world has gotten to him. Two years ago, he was just a kid, dreaming of becoming a Pokemon master, though he had a rough start with Pikachu, Misty and Brock, Team Rocket, and Pokemon training. But then his life was in control. Sure he lost his first Pokemon league, but he did won the Orange Island league. But now being evolved with Digimon, he knows after this, the world will never be the same.

"HI YA!" Crystal shouted, startling Ash and almost making him fall off of the mega Digimon. 

After Ash took a few deep breaths, he glared at the female trainer and shouted: "What's the big idea? You could've gotten me killed!!" 

"Sorry. You just look so serious, looking like this." Crystal said as she made a humorous facial expression of Ash.

"~laugh~ well, I'm just looking for moment to relax. That whole thing with that IceDevimon was something."

"Yeah, I can't believe there's a creep like that. I hope there isn't anymore like him."

"Believe me, from what Tai told me, there's plenty of evil Digimon from where he came from."

A moment of silence was passing for a minute. The silence was bothering Crystal, but not Ash. He was still staring at the sun like the moment between them was no big deal. But then it was spoiled when Crystal playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Hey, there's a festival back at Olivine that's happening tonight. There's gonna be a huge dance there that requires couples. How about you and me go there as dates?"

"WAH?!!" 

Ash was taken back at this. There was no way he would agree to this. There was someone he was interested for a long time, and he wouldn't like it if she saw both of them together. Of course, she probably doesn't feel the same way about him, like he feels about her.

Way behind the two, Sora and Misty was busy taking care of Togepi, and Biyomon, brushing Biyomon's feathers, and feeding Togepi. Sora then noticed Misty's face blown like a blowfish. She looked at her direction toward where Ash and Crystal were sitting. Misty's arms were shaking, where Togepi is. Sora knew that she has to pull the baby Pokemon out of Misty's arms before she crushes him, which she did in the nick of time.

"Misty, calm down!" Sora said.

"She....will....die!" Misty said like a zombie.

Sora tried to snap in front of her face, but it didn't work. So now she took off her blue helmet, which she got when she came to the Poke-World, and tapped Misty with it on the head.

"Wha?....Oh...sorry Sora." Misty said, coming back to the world.

"Boy, you were out of it! Do I detect a glint of jealousy over Ash?" Sora asked with a coy smile, making Misty blushed. 

"What? Yeah right! There's no way I'm interested in that immature brat!"

"Come on, I have a sixth sense on these things, and I do have the crest of love!" 

"I...don't....like him like that!" Misty said, trying to fight her blush.

"Come on! You think he's a stud! Say it! Say it!" 

"I….don't…."

The red head teen playfully shook the girl's shoulders. "I'm not gonna leave you alone till you admit it, and if you don't say it, I'll just shout to the whole world you like him!"

Misty made a face like it was containing high rage. Misty bit her lip, losing control to fight her blushing. After a few seconds, she gave up, and hung her head, mumbling: "Okay. I am jealous. I do like him." 

"Come on, Misty, there's no shame in admitting that you like someone." Sora gently took her sleeping Digimon off her shoulders and laid back on the slump of Imperialdramon's back. "So tell me, how did you meet him? Do you guys lived in the same town and decided traveled together?" 

"No...We're from a different town. I was supposed to be on a solo Pokemon journey, until I accidentally fished him out of the river. His Pikachu was attacked by a flock of Spearows and were then chasing him. After I fished him out, he just took my bike, and demolished it. I'm just traveling with him till he pays me back for my bike!"

"And how long was this?"

"Two years, nearly three."

"What? Two years and he still haven't paid you back?"

"Yep."

"And do you care?"

"No.....er....I mean...Yes!" 

Sora made a smile, while Misty turned away from her, hiding her blush.

"You just used that as an excuse so that you can be with him." Sora said with a smile. "You sneaky little girl, you!"

Misty couldn't take being in the hot seat so she thought of something to change the subject. "Oh, and what about you and Tai?"

Sora gulped as it was her turn to turn red. "Uh....there's nothing between me and Tai. We're just.."

"Oh, and what happen to there's nothing wrong in admitting you like someone, huh? I mean I saw how you were when Ash and Tai fought. You're turn to admit it now, miss crest of love!"

Sora rolled her eyes around, trying to fight her blushing, but like Misty she then gave up. "Look.....that's different between you and Ash. You have a chance with him, while my chances with Tai are like winning the lottery."

"Oh....so how did you and Tai met?"

"Well....we met at a soccer field in front of our old apartment. He was so cute playing around all by his lonesome. So I took his ball and kicked it to the other side of the field. He was mad at first, but later we became friends. We were inseparable; we were best friends. I remember long ago when a huge Greymon, not the same one he has, I'm not sure, went up against a Parrotmon. He looked so heroic there, my crush on him gotten stronger. Then four years later we came to the Digital World, that's when it happened. I think I fell in love with him right there when he battled Etemon. But after we came home, we haven't spoken to each other, cause of this one incident where I got mad at him when he gave me a hairclip for my birthday. We did apologize when he e-mailed me a 'I'm sorry' note, but still we haven't seen each other that much. It was my fault. I think fell in love with him so much.....I was too scared to talk to him.....so....."

"..So what? What happened?"

"I was hoping he would come up to me and say 'I love you, Sora', like that will ever happen, so I waited, but two years later, when our new digital adventure happened, I gave up and......went with my second crush: Matt."

"You just gave up like that?"

"Well, I thought Tai saying that he loves me would never happen, so I decided to move on. It was great for a few months with me and Matt, but later it was getting dull, and no matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't stop thinking about Tai. When I kissed Matt one time, I imagine kissing Tai, and I must of said his name out loud, and Matt got mad at me and then we broke up. Before that, at Christmas last year, I was gonna give Matt some cookies to try to ask him out, but then when I was at Matt's concert, Tai showed up. He asked me if I wanted to go with him to the concert, and......well...right when I gave up all hopes for Tai, I thought he was gonna ask me out right there. So I told him I was hoping I could be with Matt. I hoped and preyed that Tai wouldn't get mad at me."

"For what?"

"For......what if he really did liked me, and I blew the chances of us ever being together? So I braced myself for the worse, and then something I never expected to happen, just happen."

"What happened?"

"He just said.....'Sure. No prob.' LIKE IT WAS NO BIG DEAL...and he encouraged me to ask Matt out. So I played along, so he won't see how I feel. Like I told you, I asked Matt out, hoping it'll ease my pain... "Her eyes then soften, becoming fragile for tears.  "...but it didn't......it really didn't."

With that said, tears began to break, and Sora laid her head on her knees. "That just proved it, back at that concert." she said at the point of crying. "He doesn't love me the way I love him!" 

Misty looked at her with a worry look, as Sora cried in her knees. Never before had Misty heard of these kinds of love problems like Sora's. It made her almost glad that she's not her.

"Boy....you high schoolers sure have problems." Misty muttered, placing the sleeping Togepi in her bag. "Look! Just because that happened doesn't mean its over!" 

"Huh...What do you mean?"

"The battle of love is like a Pokemon battle. You have to show your opponent all your stuff. Throw in all your moves to soften him up, and when you're opponent is weak, strike him with the finishing blow and you'll win!" 

Sora looked confused at Misty's speech. Misty felt embarrassed and just rubbed her hair.

"Uh....maybe they weren't the right choice of words... Look, there's a festival where that little tramp is taking _MY_ Ash. How about we team up to hook you up with Tai, huh?'

"And you with Ash?"

Redness implied on her face. "Um....yeah...Ash....But, you may never know, maybe Tai is as dense as Ash to notice his true feelings for you. Maybe he really does love you!"

"Right... and Piedmon is the new Ronald McDonald!" 

Somewhere in front of the others, near the back of the dragon's head, Izzy, and Shingo messed around with their laptops, while Wizardmon laid way behind them, with Gatomon sleeping on his lap. Ken, Ritchie, and TK sat next to the two, while Tai lay on his back in front of them and behind the computer geeks, in depress mood number 45.

"And there lies Taichi Kamiya, in depress mood number 43." TK joked; whispering to Ken.

"I thought it was 45?" 

"Oh yeah."

"Will you two shut up?" Tai groaned, gazing at the orange sky. "Can't you see that I'm wallowing in self pity?" 

As the three laughed at that moment, Ash walked to them with a stressful look. "What's up with him?" 

TK waved a hand. "Don't worry about him. He's just in one of his moods. Little Tai's girly doesn't lovely him!" 

"SHUT UP!!"

Yet Ash didn't get most of it, he did read 'doesn't lovely him'. "Who doesn't love him?" 

"Sora!" TK, Ken, and Izzy said.

"Whoa, really? I never would've thought! ~laughs~"

Tai covered his face in shame, hearing the laughter. "Oh great, now my so called love life is a living joke!" 

"Geese, Tai! Get over her!" TK warned.

Ash rubbed his head, curiously for a story. "Wait happened between them?" 

"Don't tell him!" Tai growled.

TK glared at the sad teen. "Like I wanna get you started! Aw, forget him. Look, Ash, Shingo told me that there's a festival happening tonight at Olivine that we're deciding go before we go Digimon catching."

"Yeah I know. What about it?"

TK gave him an evil smile, as thus Ritchie and Ken, since Ken is really good at it back in his evil days.

"You're bringing Misty with you?"

"WAH! What makes you think that? I don't have a crush on her!" Ash said as he blushed.

"Well I didn't ask if you did, but now that you brought it up...besides, Ritchie told me!"

The trainer shot a deadly glare at the cowering boy. "RITCHIE!!" 

"What? It's not my fault your life isn't as complex like Tai's, from what TK told me!"

Instantly hearing that, Tai shot up, snapping a look at the blonde boy. "YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT MY LIFE?"

"Well I couldn't help it! 'Oh I lovey you Sorah!'" TK mocked as Ken and Ritchie laughed.

"Well you didn't do such a good job with my sister since Davis beat you to the punch!" Tai said with a satisfied smile, making TK boil red, and Ritchie and Ken laughed harder.

TK's face puffed up, clenching his fist that shown his embarrassment. "You just.....had to get me were it hurts, huh?" TK shouted before curling up. "Do not disturb me while I'm wallowing in self pity!" 

"Boy you guys have some serious love problems." Ash laughed. But when his eyes spotted Wizardmon with a sleeping Gatomon, Ash remembered that he didn't really get much of an introduction. "Hey Wizardmon, what's your story?"

"Well I..."

"Let me." Tai said, suddenly avoiding his 'nobody loves me' phase. "We were battling an evil vampire Digimon named Myotismon. Wizardmon and Gatomon were former lackeys of his. They betrayed him when they found out that Gatomon was Kari's partner. Then at the battle in a TV station, Myotismon was about to go for the kill at my sister and Gatomon, but Wizardmon sacrificed himself to save them. That was a dark day for Kari, and especially Gatomon."

"Yes, and years later, I was in a sprit form in the real world, and when the DigiDestined let their family tour the Digital World, I let myself in, and was reformatted back, but I couldn't get back to the real world to see the DigiDestined, and Gatomon." 

Ash rubbed his chin, even though he didn't listen too much of the story. "Wow, that's some story."

"Yeah." Ken nodded.

"You didn't know about that?" Ash asked Ken.

"That happened four years ago. Davis, Cody, Yolei, and I were new after that."

Tai glanced at Ash. "Yep, but enough about us, lets get to your story. What's with you and Misty?" 

"Wah? Well I....!" Ash stuttered as he blushed and played with his fingers.

"You two going to that festival together?"

"Well......no....actually I'm going with Crystal." Ash said with shame. 

"Crystal? Hiro's sister?"

"She forced me into it! I had no choice!"

"Sure you did.....now how you met that Misty kid, anywise?" 

"Why…? Seems kind of pointless."

"Just curious."

"Well......I guess it all started when I began my Pokemon training two years ago. Me and Pikachu were being chased by a flock of Spearows, and we feel in a waterfall. That's when she accidentally fished me out. Pikachu was badly injured, and I had no choice but to take Misty's bike. Pikachu accidentally trashed it, and Misty got REALLY mad about, and she said she's gonna follow me everywhere I go until I paid her back for her bike." 

"Oh......so you never payed her back, huh?"

"Nope....I could've if I had the chance, which I get a lot of them, but I never did."

Tai grined, putting two and two together. "So in other words: You didn't bother paying her back, so that she'll always be with you, am I right?" 

Now old Ash was caught in a corner. "Wah! Uh...no, why would I do that? She's been bugging me for the past two years!" 

"Two years? Whoa, and you pulled it off for that long? You dog, you!" 

"GAH!!!" Ash freaked with a red face for a few seconds, before giving up and hanging his head in shame, and sat down.

"There's no shame in admitting you like someone, Ash; come on! Actually, admitting is a good thing...." Now his tone became depressing again.  "…if you don't wanna go through the same thing I'm going through."

"You mean between you and Sora?" Tai nodded, hanging his head. "What happened between you guys?"

"Oh god, here we go again." TK muttered, cutting in.

"Well, it all started I think ten years ago, when I first met Sora at a soccer field in front of our old apartment." Tai began while TK made lip synch mocks. When Tai glared at him, TK acted like he didn't do anything. "Davis and Kari sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 

TK started to break into tears, in a humorous way, and went back crying in his knees in a position Brock makes when he hears…that….name.

Grinning for victory, Tai continued. "So anywise, I was playing by myself there when a beautiful girl in a blue helmet took the ball from me, and kicked it to the other side. Sure I was mad at first, but I was in heaven when I saw her face. We became fast friends after that. Course we had our ups and downs when I accidentally threw up in her helmet and didn't tell her till she put it on. It was a crush at first, but when we first came to the Digital World, that's when it happened: I feel in love with her after I saved her from a creep named Datamon. After that digital adventure, we haven't spoken to each other that much, especially after when I gave her a hairclip for her birthday, and she got mad."

"Ouch! Reminds me the time I gave Misty a little ring from a Cracker Jack box. She got mad too, I don't know why though. I thought it was cool. I spend my money I was gonna use for some Ultra balls, to buy flowers. She forgave me after that."

"Yeah, well Sora forgave me after I e-mailed her 'I'm sorry' note. But after that....I was afraid to talk to her. I...fell in love with her so much, I was too afraid to talk to her for the past two years."

"What happened then?"

"Well, when our new digital adventure began, around Christmas in Matt's concert, Izzy and Joe got me to face up my fears and ask Sora out to the concert........"

"…And?"

"And.....when I walked up to her, I used all my courage to try to ask her, and when I did....then she.......said she wanted to be free for Matt!" 

"What?"

"She just did! But I couldn't yell at her. If she wanted to be with Matt, then so be it. So I encouraged her to go with Matt...so that she won't see how hurt I was...That Christmas just proves it! She doesn't love me the way I love her!" 

"Welcome to my world!" TK cried as he rocked back and forth, mopping about Kari.

Tai couldn't take with remembering that painful moment any longer. He curled up and laid his head on his knees, crying. Then Ken continued:

"Tai hasn't been the same since. He only acts like himself in a Digimon battle, or when he's playing soccer. But from what Davis told me, he quit soccer and spends so much time in his room, isolated from all of us."

Ash couldn't take this any longer. Through out his journey, there is one thing he hates: Quitters.

"Oh that's it!" Ash pulled Tai's head by his goggles and Said: "Look here! So what if you got beaten that time! It doesn't mean the battle is over! It just begun!" 

"What?"

"Look! When I was at my first Pokemon League, I lost at the fifth round, and after that I was in so much of a depression like you! But after that, I moved on, and never gave up, and I won the Orange Island league!" 

"So what are you say? That I should forget about Sora and move on?"

"Are you nuts? After your past together? No! I'm saying is to don't give up on your dream! Look, the festival, when we get back there, how about we try to get you to be with Sora."

"What, and get you out of your date with Crystal and be with Misty?"

Ash shyly blushed, twiddling his fingers. "Uh....yeah...that...What do you say, I mean, what do you got to lose?"

"Well, what's left of my dignity."

"You're a real depressing guy, you know that?"

_____________________________

**Unknown scene: ****7:10 PM**

In a dark space full of dark clouds in a place with no floors, IceDevimon walked on nothing, like he was walking on an invisible floor. He then stopped and kneeled down to a dark figure.

"Despite that you were unable to corrupt the DNA Digivolution of the hero of miracles and kindness; you have done well on the other two."

"But master, he has failed to destroy the Chosen and those other children with the Digimon rejects. Shouldn't this virus be punished?" the other figure behind IceDevimon asked.

"It does not matter. I would very well like to have one of them alive anywise, and his uselessness has ended. The fusion Digimon he has failed to contaminate has already wasted his Mega Digivolve power as we speak. In return I shall return you to your Digital World."

At that moment, a portal has opened next to IceDevimon, which inside was a desert wasteland. IceDevimon raised and smiled wickedly. As he walked in, he shouted:

"I'm coming for you, Rika Nonaka! Oh yes! You will be mine, my Tamer! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

end of part 8................

Takato: Well this is a treat! IceDevimon did his part, and now he's after Rika! What will happen with the evil fallen angel? You won't find it here. You'll have to read Medabots/Digimon Tamers: Digital Fever to find out. But what about our heroes? What will they do now that they can't DNA Digivolve? Find out next time on Mon Wars! 

Me: Well its that time again, and.........uh Mario, what's up with Sonic?

Mario: He read this chapter, and he's crying after that part with those Tai and Sora kids.

Sonic: ~sniff~ crying? I'm not crying...I'm....WHY DID THOSE TWO DIDN'T GET TOGETHER?!! WAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Mario: Uh I'll just drag him away, oh if you want to know where Ryo is, we dumped him in a trash can. See ya. (Mario leaves with a crying Sonic.)

Me: Wait a minute, its trash day, and.....

Rika: (sarcastically) Oh no! We have to help him! (Everyone looks at her, ESPECIALLY Takato.) I'm just kidding. Let him rot there for all I care. 

Me: Right on! (A/N: Don't take this personally, Ryo fans.) On with the reviews.

SerpentTreize- No you had it the first time, and yes this story is related to Medabots/Digimon Tamers. I'm thinking of crossing over the two in a story called Reality Heroes, where its a mega crossover featuring, Medabots, Digimon, and Pokemon, of course. But also features Sonic, Mario, and the rest of the Nintendo cast, Capcom, Marvel, Final Fantasy 7-10 (If I ever beat those games), Invader Zim, and many more. More importantly, it'll star my own creations.......

Max, Terra, Chiller, Mallory: THE HUNIMALS!!!!!!!

Me: Hey you guys don't have to yell it! I won't promise you if that story will ever come. I'm trying to put that story together. 

The kid- Yes, yes, as you expected, here he is!

Ninetalesuk- Same goes for you.

The kid- Tough fight, but they pulled through. 

Luis- Thanks for the review.

DigiDestined of Courage- Even though Tai had enough to Digivolve to MetalGreymon, he wasted the Warp-Digivolve power on Ash, so it'll be a while to get it back. Too bad Charizard didn't fare against IceDevimon. The dude is vicious. 

Me: Well I'm spent for the day. Time to sign off with a few quotes, so see ya!

_"Alas...humans are weak creatures. Well ...at least physically. Emotionally, they may be the most powerful beings in the universe.." _~ Angel-Chan

_"Never mock the cookie!" _~ Uncle~ Jackie Chan Adventures

_"Maybe we never should've come. All we seen is pain." _~ Jeri Katou

_"I know it hurts, Jeri, but we have to bear the pain and press on!" _~ Henry Wong ~ Digimon Tamers


	9. Episode 9: Festival of love and chaos pa

Me: As always, as always, I say this, but its required by law so here it goes (inhales and talks like Ace Ventura) I do not own Digimon nor Pokemon, though if I did, Digimon season 2 would end in a Taiora, Daiyako, Takari, Koumi or Jyoumi, I don't know, Junato, and the ending would be different. Season 3 would end in a Rukato, Jurlee, Kazu/Alice, though I'm not sure if the sixth movie took place after the D-Reaper saga. (inhales some more.) Pokemon would be rated Y7. It would have more battles, new story line, Brock and Susie would've been together, and Ash and Misty would've hooked up A LONG time ago. (Breaths hard for air.) Any questions?

Rika: Yeah, when was your last cat scan?

Me: Two months ago. Why?

Terra: You should make another appointment.

Me: Well on with the fic, oh and, I revised chapters two and three, and a little of chapter 1. Why? Cause the writing sucks. This story was also moved from the Digi/Poke files, cause I'm hoping I'll get more reviews. Now on with the story.

****

****

**                                                                                             Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars **

Chapter 17: You gotta fight before you have the right to party.

**Olivine****City**** Lighthouse: ****7:30 PM******

The sun has finally set to no sight.....Well you could see a little, but still. The kind, female gym leader has lost all hope for her miracle. The fully evolved Pokemon of the lighthouse was worse off then before. Its body heat was boiling like a oven cooking a cake. Time was running short, but Jasmine's patents have run out. The girl fell to her knees, crying on the bed, worried that the Pokemon will die from its illness. But then her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the squeaking door open. 

"Jasmine…!" Joe said as he poked his out of the door. "I got an e-mail from the others. They got the medicine and they're almost here!" 

With those words of hope entered to the young girl's ears, she jumped for joy.

"Thank the gods! How long will they get here?"

"Well they just left Cianwood a half an hour, but they're five minutes away from Olivine now."

"Huh? But it takes at least two to three hours on boat or water Pokemon to get from Olivine to Cianwood and back. How could that be possible, unless they're flying on Pidgeots?"

Joe made a smile, knowing she'll blow her mind and said: "You're forgetting about the Digimon. Look outside!" 

Jasmine did so, and looked out the window that faced the ocean. None have prepared her for what she has seen.

"Oh my...!" Jasmine gasped. She ran out the door, past Joe, and quickly ran down the stairs until she ran outside, where Mimi, Palmon, and Gomamon where waiting at the dock. 

Jasmine's eyes grew wider then pool balls, when something that looks like a dragon with a rocket pack was seen a mile away, heading toward the lighthouse, while parting the water in its path.

"What is that Pokemon?" Jasmine asked Mimi with wonder. "Is that a Digimon?"

Mimi nodded cheerfully before saying: "It's one of our friends Digimon, of course I don't know why he's flying so slow."

"Slow? This is slow? That creature looks like its flying as fast as a Pidgeot. How fast does it fly?"

"I'm not sure. They say he flies around the world at a blink of an eye." Mimi said, making the girl's jaw drop.

As Jasmine slowly turned back to the sea, the dragon was already closing in. As it neared the land, it slowed down, and hovered toward above the kids. It was such a creature that Jasmine could never dream of. Such power, yet such amazement; It wasn't any Pokemon she ever seen. She wonders if there are Digimon like this majestic dragon. As Joe came to join them, the Digimon hovered above them, making hard winds that blew anything light, like hair. The gym leader covered her face, blocking the wind, but she noticed Mimi and the others just looking up at the creature like the wind didn't bother them. Then a large beam shot from the monster before the group, and a large group of kids slowly fell at the docks, landing on the bridge with gentle ease.

"Hey guys!" Gomamon shouted, trying to get his voice across the noise from Mega level Digimon's thrusters. "What took you so long?"

Tai pointed his index finger up, signaling Gomamon to not speak yet, frankly because they don't feel like yelling to get their voices heard from the noise. Jasmine looked at the dragon Digimon with awe. Then the dragon started to slowly lower to the floor, right at the kids. Jasmine feared that it was gonna crush them, and feeling was mutual to most of the trainers. But the entire DigiDestined wasn't even fazed by it. It was like they truly trusted the beast. Then the dragon glowed in a bright light, and started to shrink in size till it spilt into two small creatures. The two little Digimon fell right to Davis and Ken's arms.

"How ya feeling, Veemon…?" Davis asked.

"Just give me something to eat, and I'll call you in the morning."

Jasmine's eyes still widened, not even believing a little dragon and a Caterpie look-a-like was that colossus beast.

"Unbelievable! You mean those little Poke....I mean Digimon were that giant dragon?" she asked.

"Yep…! With me and Wormmon together, and we become our Mega form, Imperialdramon!" 

"Believe me, Jasmine; we're still amazed about this as much as you." Falkner said.

"Do you have the medicine?" she asked, as Falkner dug through his pockets to search, but he franticly searched around for it as his eyes widened, making the girl nervous.

"Oh no…! Don't tell me you lost it!" Whitney said with worry.

Cody searched through his pockets, but no luck. Jasmine cover her mouth and gasped, about to burst into tears. Kamon snorted, seeing how he doesn't want to hear more crying. He walked up to the Olivine gym leader, with a hand in his pocket. He looked up to Jasmine with mean eyes, as she looked at him, with tears in her eyes. Her hopes lifted when Kamon pulled out the secret potion. More tears filled up from the girl's eyes, but these were tears of joy. As she released them, she jumped in the trainer, giving Kamon a tight, grateful hug.

"OH THANK YOU!" she cried, as she hugged him.

Most of the trainers and the DigiDestined widened their eyes at this sight. None don't knew Kamon that much as Hiro, but they would never expected the ice hearted trainer to get this thank you, especially Hiro and Ken.

Kamon's face grew a slight blush. Even he doesn't believe this is happening to him. Even though deep inside, he's enjoying this, he feels embarrassed, and he felt that he has an image to keep. He shook his expression and returned to his ice cold face, and gently grabbed Jasmine's arms, and pulled them away. But now the two's eyes were locked in with each other. Kamon's red eyes were facing toward Jasmine's silver blue eyes. Kamon's mind was blank, he wasn't thinking. He couldn't take his eyes off of hers, and it was the same for Jasmine. But after a minute of silence from the two, and the crowd of DigiDestined, and trainers, Kamon forced him self to return to reality and he slowly let go of the girl's arms. Jasmine then got out of her trance, and blinked a few times before clearing her throat.

"Oh...forgive me. I didn't...um..." she said, but didn't have the chance to finish because Kamon turned his back, and coldly walked away, until he was feet away from the group, staring at the purple water, that was reflected by the night. 

As Jasmine looked at the boy with eyes in a worried look, the rest of the group still was a bit surprised and in silence, until Hiro broke it by snapping his fingers and saying: "Damn! Me without a camera! That was priceless!" With that, the group laughed, except Jasmine, who was still looking at the dark trainer, who was ignoring the others and watched the sparkling sea.

"Anywise, about that sick Pokemon…?" Misty asked, breaking Jasmine's thoughts.

"Oh sorry…! I believe I haven't met most of you." she said.

After introductions were made, Joe came up to the others, and the group explained what happened to them on their way to Cianwood and back. When Izzy asked Joe if the news mentioned anything about their battle with IceDevimon, Joe answer made the computer genius gasp.

"What? The news said that a tornado caused the damage?" Matt shouted, not believing what he's hearing.

"Believe it! I didn't hear anything about you guys, or a IceDevimon running loose in the news." Joe said. "Do you think it's the work of Gennai?"

"I don't think so. If he did have this kind of ability, he and his companions wouldn't have to delete the files about the Digital World in our world." Izzy said.

"So what is it, then?" Ritchie asked.

"I'm not sure. It could be a powerful being. If it is, it could've just erased the minds of the Cianwood citizens for his own sake, or ours."

Meanwhile, Jasmine's mind seemed be off track of taking care of the sick Pokemon when she looked at the other Digimon. A Meowth look-a-like, a lizard that almost looks like a Charmander, a orange winged Pikachu, it was amazing to her.

"Uh, Jasmine, what about the sick Amphros…?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah, you can pet the Digimon later." Hiro said.

"Oh you're right!" she said as she reached in to her pockets. "Where is it?"

"I think Mr. Cheerful has it." Hiro said, pointing to where Kamon is.

The female gym leader turned her face toward the shadowed trainer. Something about him touched her so, and she felt a bit of pain when she looked into his red eyes, but why did she felt pain? Maybe she felt his pain. Jasmine cautiously walked up to the boy, and stood two feet away from him, while he still had his back facing her.

(A/N: I'm not sure if Kamon has red eyes. You tell me.)

"Um....excuse me?" Jasmine asked trying to get his attention, but the boy ignored. "I believe you still have the potion."

For a second, it was as if Kamon didn't hear her, but yes he did, but for a second he didn't care, but right now he didn't want to be bothered. He pulled out the potion from his pocket and tossed it to her, which she caught it. Jasmine looked at the potion in her hand, and then turned her attention back to Kamon, who was still staring at the sea.

"I was wondering if you...would like to join me?" 

Still, he ignored her, staring away from her. Jasmine has yet, or probably never will shown a sign of annoyance from the trainer's attitude. She felt that she has to try to reach him.

"It would be nice to have a bit of company....since the others are probably going to be at the festival......and it gets very lonely in the lighthouse.........please?"

There was silence between the two. All that could be heard was the sound of the waves crashing, the wind blowing through their faces, but not a sound of from the boy's mouth was heard. The girl's face fell, and she slowly turned around to walk away, not taking her eyes off Kamon. 

"....Very well." Jasmine heard him say. 

The young gym leader's face beam and she snapped herself around back to the boy with a happy smile, even though the dark trainer still was staring at the ocean. She walked up to and grabbed his left hand. Taking the ice hearted trainer by surprise, she pulled him with her to the lighthouse.

"Thank you so much! Follow me!"

Hiro and Whitney watched Jasmine pulling Kamon inside the lighthouse with raised eyebrows. None has ever prepared Hiro's eyes for a sight he thought was impossible. As the two entered the lighthouse, Hiro and Whitney shook off their expressions.

"Man, I never thought I lived to see the day!" Hiro said was he rubbed his eyes. "What is it she sees in that jerk?"

"Don't know, but love is full of surprises!" Whitney said. "Hey nobody expected a tall pink haired girl to be with a boy whose three inches shorter then her."

"Uh.....you mean Izzy and the girl with the pink cowboy hat?"

"I'm talking about us!"

"Oh." just then, Hiro saw a blonde girl in a red dress, with a plant creature exiting the lighthouse, after Jasmine and Kamon entered. "Hey who's that?"

"Don't know. Couldn't be a trainer from the creature she has. Maybe she's a DigiDestined. Come on! We better get to the Pokemon Center for Miltank!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the group already explained what happened in their trip. Mimi, Palmon, and Gomamon already welcomed back Wizardmon in welcome arms.

"So now that the mission is complete, where are we gonna stay until tomorrow?" Cody asked while he was with the rest of the group, who was planning out for the rest of the day.

"Well we could stay at the Pokemon Center." Ash said.

"Ash, with the festival around, the center will be pretty full." said Misty.

"Oh yeah..."

"Oh don't you worry about that. Jasmine said that we can stay at the lighthouse for the night." Mimi said.

"Well that's a relief." Cody said.

"Well another good thing that came out of this is that Wizardmon is back!" Gomamon said as he tapped the wizard's leg with his flipper. "How's hell treated ya, now that you're Jun's Digimon?"

"Very funny!" he and Jun shouted. 

"What's really amazing is that these Digimon from what you told us are from another Digital World, and that they can absorb data from a Digimon they kill." Palmon said.

"Yeah, I know. That's so barbaric!" Cody angrily shouted. "And our Digimon lost the DNA Digivolve! I say that we should rest up right away, and forget about the festival, because there's a lot on the line here!"

"Hang on, Cody. Yes we should, but we had a rough day here. We need to relax our nerves rather then our energies." Tai said. 

"Hello?" a female voice said with a French accent that surprised Tai and TK.

"Hey, look who is it!" Agumon said as he pointed to Catherine and Floramon who ran to the two guys, waving a friendly hello.

"Hello Taichi and TK! It's nice to see you all, again!"

"Uh...hi Catherine…!" Tai and TK nervously said, not because out of shyness, but afraid of what their crushes will think.

None of them knew, but when Sora heard the name Catherine, she snapped her head towards them and glared at them with fury eyes. 

"Cat-her-ine…?" Sora stuttered as she vibrated like was gonna explode.

"Who's she? You know her?" Misty whispered.

"I never met her...but I overheard Agumon and Patamon saying that TK and **TAI** were flirting with a girl in France named Catherine!" 

"Huh? That's her? You mean Tai already likes someone else?"

Sora didn't answer. She continued puffing like a blowfish, with fire burning in her amber eyes, and tears filling in her eyes.

"She....must.....die!" 

"Now you know how I feel about Ash and Crystal." Misty said.

Behind the two, Kari, who was hand to hand with Davis as they walked inside the lighthouse, noticed the blonde boy talking to the girl in the red dress. Kari couldn't help but feel a ting of jealousy, as her eye twitched. But she shook it off, reminding herself that TK is just a friend. He's free to do what ever he wants.

"I haven't seen you two for months. How have you been?" the French girl asked.

"Well....you know...around." TK said as he gave a nervous laugh. He pretended to look at a pretend watch and waved off. "Oh look at the time....gotta help Izzy with some numbers! BYE!"

As TK ran off inside the lighthouse with the others, Tai tried to follow, but Catherine blocked his way, smiling at the goggle teen.

"Have you just bought those goggles? They look so splendid on you!" 

"Yeah....well....heh, heh, heh…!" Tai laughed, also nervously, preying the gods to make her leave him alone, not that he hates her. 

In the world tour, Tai and TK were assigned to take care of trouble in France. They rescued Catherine from a couple of Digimon, and developed small crushes on her, and they were fighting over her. This happened after when Sora rejected Tai's offer in Christmas, so he guessed he did that just to ease his pain. And TK....this was before he noticed his feelings for Kari.

"Just look at him!" Sora growled angrily while she spoke to Misty. "That's so typical for dumb boys like him to fawn over a Blondie!" 

"Well you look great too.....and all, heh heh!" Tai said as he sweated. (Translation: Yes you look okay, now please leave before Sora sees me!)

"Yes thank you. It is wonderful that this world have humans and monsters living together in peace." she happily said.

After Sora made mock lip synchs and rolled her eyes, she whispered to Misty while looking at the two: "Oh how nice of you to think that....you little French hussy!"

"Well yeah it is, huh?" Tai said as he made a nervous grin. (Translation: Oh come on, I had better conversations then this with Sora!)

"If that girl even thinks about asking my goggle-man to the festival....!" Sora snarled before cracking her fingers.

_And people say I'm violent! _Misty backed away from Sora, not wanting to lose any body parts.

"Oh about the festival and the dance there....would you like to go with me?" Catherine asked, making Tai double take in a surprised way, as well as Sora, in an angry way. 

"Um....well....~gulp~!" (Translation: Are you nuts? I'm in love with Sora! Go away!) "Oh uh...I'll get back to you....I have to talk to someone about the mission first! BYE!" 

Tai ran off, leaving confused Catherine behind, and Sora and Misty confused on what he's doing.

"Where's he going?" Misty asked.

"Probably to find a tic-tac before he kisses her!" Sora growled.

As Ash petted Pikachu and Chikorita near the docks on the right side, he heard the cries of Taichi, who came running behind him.

"Hey, Tai…? What's wrong?" he asked as he got up, and Chikorita got on his shoulder, nudging on his right cheek. 

"I'm in big trouble, Ash!" Tai shouted nervous as he breathed hard.

"What kind of trouble?"

"You see that girl in the red dress down there?" he asked as he pointed to her.

Ash looked over at his left, to find that girl talking to her Floramon. "Yeah…Who she…?"

"She's a girl I knew in France in my world, and she asked me out to the festival!" 

"WHAT… but what about the agreement for you to get you together with Sora?"

"I didn't say anything to her yet, but I don't know what to do, I don't know who to turn! I mean I got so nervous, that I couldn't think to who to turn, and you're the closes one to find, a-a-and…" 

"ALRIGHT…!!!" Finishing rubbing his temples, Ash then moved to his chin, trying to think. (There's a shocker.) "Hmmm…..hm….hmmmm….."

"What…? What…?"

"Uh…I don't know…"

(Anime drop) "WHAT…?!"  

"I never handle anything like this, Tai, so I don't know; girls isn't my thing right now."

Tai sighed and then hung his head, realizing that running to a twelve-in-a-half kid wasn't a bright idea, and maybe he'll just have to use the truth. "Maybe I should tell her off, so I'll...!"

"I GOT IT!"

With that heard, Tai raised his head with a brow raised. "What, you got what?"

"We'll hook you up with someone else!"

And with that, the goggled pathetic goggled teen became 100% pale before shooting back to life. "WHAT? But isn't that......with whom? You know I only want to go with Sora!"

Ash didn't answer. Instead he made a wide, evil smile, and nodded. Tai was confused about the expression, but a few seconds later, his face widened.

"SORA…? B...Bu...But...!"

"She's your best friend, right? So just ask Sora that you need her to 'pretend' to be your date to back Catherine off for the entire festival. It'll be like you're really going out with her."

Now if Tai knew this boy well enough, he would know that Ash with a good plan, other than for Pokemon battles, is like the sign of the Apocalypse, because this is Ash we're talking about; the boy who can't even figure about out the lines in his palms. 

(Mallory's note: That's a little mean, AnT.)  

Never the less, Ash dimensional counterpart gave it a careful and calculated thought. "....You know, that's so crazy, it just might work! But what do I do with Sora if she agrees?"

"Uh.......I don't know. I haven't planned that far."

Well it was nice while it lasted. "Great! Fine, I'll figure it out myself! Thanks for the plan, Ash. Have you ever been in situations like this?"

"Um...no; only tough Pokemon battles."

(Anime drop.) "Figures…." 

Meanwhile, near the lighthouse door inside, Sora crouched in on the floor, crying over what she has seen between Tai and her new competition. Misty petted her baby Pokemon, looking at her friend with a worried look.

"Come on, Sora. I know it looks bad, but it's still not over."

"Yes it is! Its over, I lost! Tai is already in love with someone else, and there's no way I can compete against her, or ruin Tai's happiness!" Sora cried as tears verged from her eyes. 

"Well...maybe..."

"SORA!!!" a voice was heard from outside.

Misty popped her head out the door, and frowned when she saw Tai running up to the lighthouse, which they were in.

"Oh look! Its _goggle-boy!" said Misty, as she rolled her eyes._

"Oh just my luck…! He's probably coming to tell me that he and Blonde is getting married or something." Sora said, so depressed as she wiped away her tears before Tai comes.

Just then, Tai walked inside the semi dark lighthouse, which the bottom floor they were in was just a stairway, and Sora sat on the first steps. He had a bit of a nervous face, but he tried to play it cool.

"Uh, Sora, Hi…! Misty, can you leave us alone for a minute, please?" Tai asked, making Sora feel that this was a bad sign.

"Hmph! Fine by me…!" Misty growled as she left with her head raised and purposely bumping into Tai. As Misty got some distance, she dashed to the side and ducked under the window, where it was in front of where Sora and Tai are in. After Tai shook off the question of Misty's behavior, he turned his attention back to Sora.

"Um....Sora...I have something to tell you...I...I mean ask you." Tai said, feeling nervous, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" she coldly asked, making Tai shudder a little. She hasn't acted like that since the hairclip thing, but never the less, he still continued.

"It's about that girl, named Catherine. You know the one in the red dress."

"And what… You asked her out to the festival?" she asked with the cold tone, not leaving her voice. 

"Actually, no…."

This made Sora's eyebrow raise, but then she thought maybe he didn't yet cause he's too scared, and he came here to ask her how to ask Catherine out. 

"Why? Don't you like her, or something?" she asked with the same tone, only this one was added with surprise.

"Well.....no."

Now both her brows rose up almost to her hair that was under that blue helmet. But why is he here?

"No? But why…?" 

"Look....I have my reasons.....but I can't tell you. Look, I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I don't want to go out with her....for these reasons."

As Tai got on one knee, it made Sora's face hot. It was almost like he was going to propose to her. If he did ask her to marry him, she said yes in a heartbeat, but she would really like go out on dates first before wedding arrangements.

"Sora....I need you to...how should I say this...? Pretend to be my date!" 

That's it. She just died right there. Her face went stiff and her cheeks were red. Lucky thing it was hard to see it through the lack of light. This really surprised Sora. It even surprised Misty from outside. Sure he needs her to pretend to be his date, but still, that would probably mean a good excuse to go mushy on him, just like in her dreams, with no questions interrupting the magic, what so ever.  

"You....need me....what?" she stuttered.

"I need you to pretend to be my date. Please, Sora? Come on, we're best friends!"

It was hard for Sora to say anything. Right now, she was possessed by Tai's chocolate brown, puppy dog eyes; she fell in love with years ago. She tried to keep her cool, but she couldn't resist those eyes, so she dreamily answered back: 

"Uh...sure Tai." but then she gulped of how stupid she said it. She hoped the way she said yes didn't give off too much.

"You will? Thanks so much! But I need your services right away!" 

_Right away…? Wow! Anything for you, Tai! _Sora looked at him dreamily but she quickly shook it off before he noticed and calmly said: "Oh, right! Sure!" 

As Tai pulled her out, hand to hand, Sora sighed in a Helga Pataki way, while she thought she was in heaven. Misty watched the two leave, confused to what just happened.

"CATHERINE!!" 

The girl from Paris snapped her head to find the goggle teen running up to her.

"Sorry, Catherine…, had to uh......listen to Izzy about the Digimon and stuff. Look Catherine, uh...I'm really sorry, but I have to reject your offer."

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"It's just that I already have a date to the festival." Tai said as he made some signals with his hand hiding behind his back.

Sora ran up to Tai, 'acting' like she's happy to find him. She jumped up to Tai and gave him a huge hug. 

"There you are, you stupid Tai! I thought a Whamon ate you!" Sora said so happily. She kept holding him around his chest with her arms, while she laid her head on his shoulder. She felt so at peace, holding Tai in her arms. 

Tai was like floating in air. His face was crimson red, even though it was hard to tell since it was dark. But he shook off the feeling. He didn't want to hurt Catherine that much. 

"Oh...uh, Catherine, this is Sora. Sora, this is Catherine." Tai said, but he looked down and noticed Sora still clinging on to Tai, Jun style. "Uh...Sora…?"

Sora blinked a few times while she came back to reality. "Huh? Oh sorry. Hello." she said, waving at the French girl.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this, but..."

"No, no, I'm sorry for almost ruining your relationship." Catherine said making the 'fake' couple blush.

_"Oh if only if it were a real relation." _both Tai and Sora thought.

"Um, thanks, but if you want, I can hook you up with someone we know." Tai said.

"You really will do that?"

"Sure. I'll just ask him if he's up for it. What do you say?"

"If he's okay with it, sure…. I best be going." Catherine said as she left back to the lighthouse. "Congratulations!" 

_That's right, French Fry; Keep on walking! _Sora watched her leave with a wide and evil smile.

Behind them, Ash and Misty watched the whole thing. Misty was confused what's going on, but Ash smiled, watching his plan in action, and with success so far.

"Um, Ash…? Do you have any idea what's going on?" she asked.

Ash rested his hands on his head; giving a fake confused smile. "Um, no....why you ask…?"

"~sigh~ forget it. You're probably more clueless as I am!"

Everything was quite, except with the roaring waves, and the light wind. Tai felt like he was in heaven under the bright full moon, with Sora holding him, laying her soft head on his shoulders. If only he could just hold her back with his arms, and do this forever, but he remembered that Sora only likes him as a friend, nothing more. The Christmas concert proved it. But then again, why is she still holding him? Could it be she fell asleep?

"Um, Sora…?"

"Huh...? Sorry; must have dosed off." Sora said as she blushed.

"You know, you were supposed to just come and hold my hand. What's with the overacting?"

Sora blushed, and yet felt a bit hurt. She wasn't acting that time, and did he not enjoy it? Of course not; she's just a friend to him, nothing more…That Christmas concert proved it. But then again, why did he not want to go out with Catherine? Could it be he has someone else back home?

"Um.....I guessed I got too carried away."

"More or less…."

Sora made a half smile, and then squeezed his cheeks with her hand. "What's a matter, Taichi; Afraid to get cooties?" 

"Oh come on Sora, it's not that!" Tai said all muffed up, before Sora let go. "Its just...~sigh~....never mind. Well we have a big day tonight, so we better get ready."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Sora continued as she playfully hit him on the cheek and said: "...date!" 

Sora walked away a few feet from Tai to the lighthouse, but then she stopped. She then came back to Tai, and kissed him on the cheek, before quickly running back to the lighthouse with a hard blush across her face, with Misty following her.

Ash walked up closer to a stiff Tai, with Pikachu on his head, and Agumon with him. He was glad his plan worked, a little too much, but he's wondering if Sora used some Sweet Kiss attack on him or something.

"Uh Tai, are you okay?"

The next thing he knew, Tai fell like a falling pillar, face first in the sand. Pikachu jumped off of his trainer's shoulder, and sniffed at the DigiDestined to see if he's still alive, and Agumon came by his human partner and poked his back.

"Tai…?" Agumon said.

"Pika…?"

"You okay?" Ash asked.

"WOW!" Tai shouted so goofy. "I know that was just a friendship kiss, but I'll never wash this face ever again!" 

"I think you should, Tai. It's cover in sand." Agumon said.

"Aw damn it!" 

Inside the lighthouse, Misty found Sora standing in front of the stairs, looking down at her feet. 

"Uh...Sora, are you okay?"

The next thing she heard was a low volume high pitch squeal. Misty moved her eyes around to find out where that sound was coming from, but as it got louder, she followed the sound to Sora. 

"Uh...Sora…?"

At that moment, Sora turned around to Misty, screaming like a fan-girl seeing her teen idle. She spread her arms out, grabbed Misty, and swung her around in a spinner, while still making a high pitch scream.

"SORA…!!!" Misty screamed, feeling a bit sick.

"SORA…! WHAT'S WRONG?" Biyomon shouted as she and Palmon came down stairs. "WE HEARD YOU........scream." 

"She looks more happy then hurt." Palmon said, confused about Sora's dance.

Finally Sora stopped and let go of the sick Misty. As Misty ran to the window to throw up, Joe and Mimi came running down stairs.

"Sora, what happened?" Mimi asked with worry. "And why is Misty throwing up out the window?"

"We found her dancing with Misty while trying to break the scream record." Palmon said.

"Huh?" Joe and Mimi said, as they looked at Sora with raised eyebrows.

"Um....I can explain!" Sora said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Save it for later. You guys are not gonna believe what's upstairs!" Joe said. 

Few minutes, upstairs at lighthouse living room, the DigiDestined gasped on what they saw: A pile of their book bags, lying in front of the TV.

"Whoa! Our book bags! How they get here?" Yolei asked.

"I don't know, but here's a note." Cody said as he picked it up from the small table. "It said 'It would seem you have a big journey tomorrow, so my friends and I snuck in your houses, and brought you all your stuff. Don't worry, ladies, we had female Digimon go through your stuff, so don't think of us as perverts. Signed:Gennai. PS: Your parents were informed about your mission. They're worry about you, but know about your responsibility."

"Well that's a relief." TK said as he went through his stuff. "Clothes, toothbrush and paste, compass ..."

"And my Game Boy Advance!" Davis said as he pulled it out from his bag.

"Nobody cares, Davis!" Yolei said, before Davis stick his tongue at her. 

While the group went through their stuff, Sora grabbed her bag and looked around like a humorous spy, and dragged Misty with her to one bedroom. Sora then dropped her bag on the bed, and opened it to go through her stuff, nervously.

"Sora, what's wrong with you? You guys are just gonna go on a fake date." Misty said, holding on to Togepi, while dodging Sora's flying clothes.

"Togi Priiii!" 

"Yes, but still! Maybe Tai only likes me as a friend..." Sora said before she insanely grinded her teeth at Misty and said: "...but I'll change his mind!" …Before going back to her bag, throwing out her clothes. "I hope its here! AH HA…!!"

"Hmm...That looks nice."

"Thanks! Once Tai sees me in this, then the date won't be fake!" Sora said with an evil smile.

_"Boy, love does make you crazy!"_ Misty thought as she sweatdropped.

"Okay! What to wear? What to wear?" Tai nervously whispered to himself as he went through his bag. He, Ash, Pikachu, and Agumon were in another bedroom, since Tai dragged them in.

"Tai get a hold of yourself!" Agumon said, as he and Ash sat on the bed.

"Yeah…! It's just a fake date!" Ash said.

"Yeah but....even it is, I want to make this the best day for Sora, AND I GOTTA LOOK GOOD!!" 

~sigh~ _if I have to go through this at his age, then I don't wanna grow up. "_Hey Tai, wouldn't it be a good idea to just tell her how you feel about her?"

"Oh, and did you tried you're advice on Misty?"

"You got a point." Ash shamelessly said. "Hey, what about Catherine…? You said you were gonna set her up with someone."

"Oh yeah…! But who are we gonna get to go out with her. I mean, she's a cute girl, not as cute as Sora, but still."

"Hmmm......what about Ritchie…?"

"Nah…! He seems to be coming on to that baseball girl."

"Casey? Whoa, I never would've thought.......what about Cody?"

"Ash, he's too young."

"Oh yeah......Kamon…?"

"Are you nuts? She won't survive! What about Falkner?"

"Hmm....Brock told me he's a girl magnet. He's probably got ten dates by now."

"Whoa! Pimp…!"

"What about Izzy or Shingo?"

"We'll never get them off the computers."

"Good point......how about Joe?"

"He likes Mimi."

"What about Matt?"

"I don't want Jun to bite me!"

"This is gonna be tough.....what about Ken?"

"Ken...? Davis told me he broke up with Yolei....but that's not a bad idea!" 

With that, Tai went inside the bathroom, with his bag, and closed the door.

"After I'm done here, I'll ask Ken if he's up for it." Tai said from the bathroom.

"I know that I'm nosy, but why did Ken break up with Yolei?"

"I haven't got a clue." After Tai said that, he came back out with the same season 1 clothes, with the longer kaki paints. "What do you think?"

"Uh...it's the same one you had on before."

"Yes, but these are cleaner, and look how this shirt shines!" 

"Cool!" 

Meanwhile in the living room, Izzy and Shingo were still messing around with their laptops, while everyone was getting ready for the festival. 

"Don't you think we should enjoy ourselves, and go to the festival?" Shingo asked.

"We have no time for that. We have to figure out a way to contact Azulongmon and see if he has anything to cure the DNA Digivolve corruption and the Digicore problem. We also gotta scan the Poke-World, and see if more Digimon entered. Besides, what are you gonna do there alone?"

"You got a point. What about Ash and Hiro possessing the crests?"

"Will have to ask Gennai that, but I have a theory about it. Perhaps maybe Ash and Hiro aren't the only ones with crests. Perhaps the rest of the trainers with us do, even you probably posses the crest of knowledge."

"What makes you think I have......don't answer that!"

"Anywise, perhaps they're only activated near the one they share the crest to, like Ash with to Tai, or Hiro with to Davis. Since there's a lot of Digimon in the world, I think we'll have to spilt into teams of two, and put together what we think is the respectful crest partner."

"For example…?"

"Like Ash with Tai to team up, or somebody I guess maybe Misty with Sora, or Matt with Gary. You see were I'm getting?"

"Yes, but what about Kamon? I don't think.....what crest does Ken...oh right, kindness....I don't think he's capable with that crest." 

"Trust me; you would be thinking the same thing with Ken." 

"Ken? But he seems like a nice kid. Oh well. But how are we gonna get around the world? You said after that Imperial-whatisit Digivolved to Mega, he can't go back to Mega again."

"We'll just have to hope if Gennai can come up with something, so which is why we're trying to find out what went wrong with the Digicores. Perhaps someone created something like the Control Spires only it drains Digicore energy, so we have to keep searching for any strange signals."

Back inside the room with the sick Ampharos, the potion Jasmine gave it was starting to take effect. Jasmine's heart was finally relieved that the Pokemon was going to be all right. Near the window, Kamon leaned on the wall, crossing his arms, and looking at the two with unemotional eyes. He knew he could just walk out if he wanted, but something was keeping him in, and he doesn't know what, but he forced himself to not look like he's bothered by it.

After the girl gently pets the Pokemon on the head, she slowly walked up to Kamon, and took his hand and shook it with both of hers.

"I want to thank you for getting the potion for me."

Kamon's eyebrow rose, confused to what this girl thinks. He didn't do anything. 

"Uh, I don't know what you think, but I didn't do anything. Those computer nerds were the one who got it, but they dropped it when we were fighting Digimon, and I just grabbed it without telling them."

"Yes, but still. It was kind of you to give it to me."

"What? I just gave it to you, simple as that, and you're making a big deal about it? Look, kindness and I don't mix, and frankly, I don't give crap!" 

"But...you're wrong. I see the kindness in you...within your..." Jasmine said as she slowly reached her hand to Kamon's left cheek, but Kamon gently swiped it away, and glared at her with narrow eyes.

"Listen, you don't know anything about me!" 

With that, Kamon headed out toward the door. But as Jasmine watched him with worry in her eyes, she said: "Perhaps I can show you in a gym match?" 

Once those words went through the dark trainer's ears, he turned back around with a cold smile.

"You just said the secret word." he said.

Outside the lighthouse, the crew was waiting in front of the entrance to the lighthouse. Davis and Kari noticed Ken looking a bit tensed, and they walked toward him to find out why.

"Hey Ken. What's with the tense look?" Davis asked.

"Um....nothing...its just that...." Ken pulled out a note from his pocket and handed it to Davis. 

After Davis and Kari read it, Davis smiled as he gave it back. 

"Dude…! You have a blind date?" 

"Yes, Tai and Ash set it up for me. I'm supposed to meet this girl in front of the Olivine Pokemon Center. I just hope it isn't Rosa, or anything like her."

"Tai wouldn't do that." Kari said. "By the way, who's Rosa?"

"~sigh~ let's just say she's a younger, Mexican version of Jun."

"OH!" Davis and Kari said, knowing what he means.

"Well I wish you good luck, Ken." Kari said.

"Yeah, dude! Mellow out!" Davis said as he slapped his back.

TK watched Davis and Kari from near the door. They seem so happy together, but their happiness is hurting TK's heart. He now knew how Tai felt when Sora was with Matt, and it hurts. But what kind of a person he is if he tried to ruin his love's happiness? TK lied on the window, with his head on his arms, watching his beautiful angel laugh at Davis pulling a few arm locks on Ken. 

"How you doing…?"

TK startled, and then snapped around to find Yolei, not in her usual chipper mood.

"Oh hey, Yolei... What's wrong?"

Without a word, Yolei walked a few steps and leaned on the side of the door, staring in the same direction TK is, only at a different person. It didn't take too long to figure it out for TK.

"So that's why you broke up with Ken." he said, not even moving from his spot, as the violet haired girl slowly nodded at his question.

"I guess I don't blame him. I mean, he did have a crush on her, and......how could I compete against Kari? She's pretty, and popular, and nice.......and look at me. I'm a four-eye, I'm way too ugly, always whining and I have treated Davis really bad."

"Hey, come on! Don't beat yourself up. You're not ugly, and you only picked on Davis because you were too afraid for him to know. The only thing to blame yourself is that you didn't act sooner ...just like me."

"You're right. You know......from what Whitney told me, people sometimes call her and Hiro the odd couple, probably because she's taller then him and two years older then him. Course, same thing with Ash and Misty, but they're not a couple.....yet."

"Yeah, but you know.....maybe things will work out in the end. I mean, Tai did always say that he will wait until the day when Sora and he are together. I'm sure things will work out for Tai."

"Maybe for him......but not for me." she sighed in a sad tone.

Back inside the living room, Tai paced around and around, as his heart beat rapidly, and his lungs was pumping so much oxygen, while Ash, Pikachu, and Agumon sat on the couch, looking dizzy from watching Tai doing laps around the small table.

"Relax, Tai. You'll do fine, even for a fake date." Ash said.

"I know, I know, but this is the girl I grew up with. The girl who's hat I threw up in. The girl I saved from Datamon. The girl I cheered up when she thought her crest wouldn't glow. The girl I gave a hairclip to and she got mad; the girl that reject my offer last Christmas. The girl....!" 

"ALRIGHT…!!/ PIKACHU…!!" Ash, Agumon, and Pikachu shouted. 

As a sound from Sora's door opened, Tai instantly snapped his head toward the sound. Misty and Biyomon walked out of the door, but kept it closed as if they were hiding something.

"Alright, Tai; She's ready." Biyomon said.

As the door opened, Tai blinked and then went bug wide as he witnessed the beauty that will become his. Sora has reveled to wear a red top, with no sleeves or anything to cover her skinned shoulders. She wore a short black skirt, and a pink cloth, wrapped around her waist. The outfit and the lighting from the lights showed the delicate curves Tai never knew she had. She also wore black dress slippers, with a bit of a high-heal, but not a high heel. What surprised Tai the most was that she wore the hairclip Tai gave her in her birthday. The same one she got mad at Tai about.

"Uh...hi...Tai..." Sora shyly said to her friend, with a blush not leaving her face.

"Sora...you...you...look...Wow!" Tai stammered, also blushing. 

"Um....thank you....I figured we.....should really play the parts......you know, to fool Catherine."

"You didn't have...to do this...I...I...I mean you looked beautiful before, like always." Tai slipped, but gulped after he thought he said too much, but Sora said nothing but gave him a warm smile.

"Aw, isn't that cute, Ash?" Misty asked, awing at the cute couple.

"Yeah, I guess it is. But I rather be winning Pokemon battles then this!" Ash said which got him a glare from the red hair girl.

Misty rolled her eyes… "Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon…!" and then grabbed him by the collar, shaking him madly. "IS THAT ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT, ASH SATOSHI KETCHUM? LOVE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN POKEMON!!"

Ash got off of her grip, going up at her angry face. "IT IS NOT!" 

"IS TOO…!"  She growled, pushing his face with hers.

"IS NOT…!" et-tu, for Ash.

"IS TOO…!"

"IS NOT…!"

"IS TOO…!"

While Ash and Misty was in argument number 278, Tai and Sora looked at them awkwardly after the two trainers ruined their moment together.

"~sigh~ kids…" Tai sighed.

"~giggle~ they really do make a cute couple! Shall we?" Sora laughed, as she and Tai left out the door, leaving the other couple with their loud business.

"OH ASHY!!!" 

Ash gulped and choked as he heard that voice he quickly recognized. He shuddered to turn around but was grabbed by the arms of Crystal Chimal. It took all of Misty's will-power to force herself from mangling Ash with jealous rage. 

"You ready, Ashy-boy!" she asked with a wink.

"Wah…! Don't tell me I was forced to go out with a female Gary?!!" 

"Don't insult me with that toad! NOW LET'S GO!" 

With force, Crystal pulled a screaming Ash with her downstairs, while Misty watched them leave with the most fury eyes she ever mustered. 

"COME BACK HERE, ASH! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!!!" she screamed as she ran after them. 

**Olivine Downtown: ****8:30 PM******

Normally the town of Olivine is lively with people running up the place for work, home, or Pokemon battles. But now the streets are more crowded with people who are having fun. The place was full of Japanese lanterns lit and connected to buildings across streets, the there were food stands on the sidewalk, selling snacks, but most of the festival was taking place in the park, where there are more food stands, rides, and in the middle of the park is a little stage for performance in front of a big empty area for dancing, surrounded by beautiful lights.

However, there were a few who were not here to have fun; More here for business. One named Prof. Oak, the leading Pokemon researchers, his assistant, Tracey, a Pokemon watcher, and Michael, a DigiDestined from New York in his world, are combing around the festival searching for Ash or any of his friends that has something to do with the Digimon.

"Are you sure Ash will be here?" Oak asked the young watcher.

"Positive. I known Ash long enough to know that he loves events like this."

"That boy and I are gonna have a long talk when I find him. Michael, I suggest you try to get Betamon to hide. We don't want to have any commotion around us."

"Yes, sir..." Michael said as he hid his Digimon in his book bag.

"Oh I never expected to see you Professor."

Unexpected, they ran into world's best Poke-ball maker, Kurt, and his daughter, Ruth.

"Ah, Kurt…. I haven't been expecting you to be here as well." Oak said as he shook hands with the short man. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Ruth here is entering the Pokemon beauty contest, and I'm here to take a break from Poke-ball making." 

"I see." Professor Oak said. "By the way, have you seen anything strange, like say new Pokemon?"

"I heard on the news that some new ones were making havoc across the globe. Nothing happened in Azalea Town yet. But another strange thing is this." Kurt reached in to his pocket and pulled out the mysterious GS ball, the same gold and silver Poke-Ball, Ash and his friends got from Prof. Ivy, and protected until they got it to Kurt. No one has ever figured out how to open it, or knew what could be in there. As he showed it, Oak and Tracey gasped.

"The GS Ball…? Why did you bring it with you?" Oak asked in a loud whisper.

"Well this morning, I thought I saw it glow from the center layer. I was right when it did it again. I'm curious to know if it has anything to do with these new Pokemon that's been popping up."

"Hmm....perhaps..."

Ritchie stood his ground, eyeing and studying his opponent. Through out his training, he has been prepared and taught in the battle of life, but never have he been prepared for this.

"Okay! You are mine! GO!" he shouted as he threw the ball and missed the milk cans. "AW CRUD!!"

"~giggle~ Boy you suck." Casey laughed as she grabbed a ball from the counter. She wind up like a baseball player and threw the ball in a harsh fast ball, knocking the milk cans all over the place.

"THE WINNER!" the man shouted as he gave her a giant Snorlax toy.

"Score one for the Electrobuzz, and zero for you!" Casey said as she stuck her tongue at Ritchie who hung his head in shame and blushed.

"This certainly is a nice place, huh Joe?" Mimi asked as she held her cowboy hat, walking with Joe through the festival.

"Yeah it is, just as long as some Digimon stays as toys." Joe said to Gomamon, who was hang on his shoulders, as well as Palmon was on Mimi's.

"Aw jeez, Joe, take it easy. Some of us want to enjoy themselves, unlike some people who lock themselves in his room with all them med books."

"Fine, don't blame me when you find yourself trapped in a Poke-Ball."

"Why should I worry? Those things don't work on moi!" 

"~sigh~ There's no shutting you up."

"Hey Joe, Susie told me she was gonna enter some contest. Maybe we should go help them out or something." Mimi said. "OH MY GOD…!!"

"What? What's wrong?" Joe asked.

Mimi pointed with her shaking hand, with her jaw dropped. Joe looked at the direction she was pointing, and like Mimi, his jaw dropped as well as he saw Tai and Sora, walking together, **holding hands**. 

"It isn't......possible!" Joe gasped. "I never thought....!"

"Why didn't she tell me she finally hooked up with Tai?" Mimi shouted angrily, before she pulled Joe with her and stomped toward the couple. "YOU…! Sora…!"

"Uh....hi Mimi…!" Sora said nervously as she looked at Mimi's face and sweat.

"Are you two....?" Joe asked as he swung his index finger around.

"NO!" Tai and Sora shouted as they shook there heads.

"No?" Joe and Mimi asked.

"We're just doing this to get Catherine off of Tai's back." Sora said.

"Oh......why…?" Mimi asked Tai.

"Oh....I have my....reasons." Tai said, he then notice Gomamon gesturing his claw to Tai for him to come closer.

The guys got a distance from the girls, and soon Gomamon, who was still on Joe's shoulders, placed his flipper on Tai's shoulder.

"I see what this is! You think Sora doesn't feel the same way, so you lied that you need her to get Catherine to leave you alone, just so that you'll get a small piece of Sora." Gomamon said with a grin, making Tai blush.

"Is that what this is?" Joe asked.

"Uh......well.....it was all Ash's idea!"

"You're taking advice from a twelve year old? I never thought you stoop so low." Gomamon said as he shook his head.

"You know, he does have a point Tai. Maybe you should tell Sora how you really feel about her." Agumon said.

"Look! You guys know I love Sora, and I'll look bad if I'm seen with someone else! And besides, what good will it do if she only thinks of me as a friend, nothing more?"

"Why should you worry what Sora thinks when you're with someone, if you believe she doesn't like you more then a friend?" Gomamon asked.

"Well.....it's just......I don't know." Tai said as he hung his head in shame.

"Hey, whatever..." Gomamon shrugged.

"Alright, leave poor Tai alone, Gomamon!" Joe said. 

"I am…"

"~sigh~…Hey Tai, you wanna join us? We're gonna go see how Brock and Susie are doing in this contest they're joining." Joe asked which Tai nod.

Meanwhile Misty was behind the huge stage, breathing hard from her search to strangle Ash for ditching her to be with Crystal. At first Misty was furious as she breathed hard, with Togepi in her arms, but then her anger began to frown. Who is she kidding? She has treated Ash bad in the past, putting him down about his skills as a trainer, and so forth. There's no way Ash would ever think of being with her.......Her thoughts were put away when she saw a blonde guy brushing a a shiny Ninetails that has silky fur.

"Oh what a beautiful Ninetails! Oh just how did you get the coat to be so silky?" she asked as she awed at the Pokemon.

"......Practice." the man simply said as he combed his Pokemon.

"You know I know this Growlith. It had the most beautiful fur I ever seen, but never silky as this one! Oh you just gotta tell me how you do it, it would..."

_"Won't this girl shut up?" _the man thought as he was about to burst.

"Oh there you are." a new voice said.

Just in time, Suzy and Brock came in to the scene, before the man was about to blow on Misty.

"Oh hey Misty…! You're back!" Brock said.

The red head rolled her eyes. "So I see… You wouldn't believe what we've been through to get to Cianwood and back."

"I'd like to hear it sometime. Uh…Suzy, who is this guy…?"

"Oh, this is Zack! We went to breeding school, together. Zack, this is Misty and my good friend, Brock."

_"~gulp~ good friend?" _Brock thought as he blushed.

"Hello there." Zack said as he shook their hands, one by one.

"SUZY!" a high pitched voice shouted.

"Oh Mimi…! Joe!" Suzy said as they and Tai and Sora, with and their Digimon, as toys, walked to the group.

"Hey guys! What took you?" Brock asked.

"You wouldn't believe us." Tai said.

"Zack, these are my other new friends: Tai, Sora, Joe, and Mimi." 

"I see you made a lot of friends. I'm Zack." he said as he shook their hands. "Suzy and I go way back in breeding school; though we have our differences in breeding. She likes to work in the inside beauty, while I think beauty on the outside matters."

Brock snapped and then came up to Zack and shouted: "So that means you're a rival, an enemy, a foe, a ....!"

He would've said more, but Tai pulled him away by the collar.

"Brock…! Chill, okay!" he said.

"Sorry! I don't know what came over me."

"Well we are rivals, but certainly not enemies, even though we some times fight about our beliefs."

Misty came up to Brock, and elbowed his shoulder, saying: "Yeah, Brock! Didn't Suzy say you two were now rivals when she gave you Vulpix?"

"Will you be quiet?" Brock shouted before he covers his face. "Just like a little sister, you are!" 

"Wait a minute! She gave you Vulpix?" Zack asked with a slight surprise in his face.

"Well for a while. Actually I had her for two years." 

"Wow that's amazing. Suzy never trusted Vulpix with anyone, not even me." Zack said as he petted Vulpix, but she shyly ran from him and jumped on her original trainer's arms.

_"Guess she doesn't enjoy this guy's company." _Tai thought.

"Well my partner and I better get ready. See you in the contest, Zack." Suzy said.

"Brock's your partner?" he asked.

"Well....yes." she said, cautiously. 

"Hmm.....well that's good. Well, be ready to be proven wrong when I prove beauty on the outside is more important then inside." he said as he left with his Ninetails.

"Don't worry, Suzy. Everyone knows inside is all that counts." Sora said.

"Except the ones that refuses to... Course I don't blame em'!" Gomamon said.

"Gomamon…!" Joe warned.

"What?"

"Well we better get started, Brock." Suzy said. "We'll see you guys' later." she waved to the others as she held Vulpix in one arm, and pulled Brock's hand, making him red.

"Looks like Brock got some competition." Mimi sang with concern, as Joe nodded.

_"I just hope Brock doesn't flop like I did." _Tai thought as he looked at Sora. _"Losing your love is the worse thing in the world."_

Even though Tai is with Sora in a 'fake date', he still feels so far, so distant from her; What could telling her how he feels about her do when he already knows what she thinks about him? He wouldn't like it if Brock shared the same fate. 

**Route 39: ****8:50 PM******

Miles away from Olivine, in a Miltank farm, a farmer decides its time for all the Miltanks to hit the hay for the day. But then he felt a slight rumble beneath the ground. He figured that was just a minor earthquake, but then he started to get frightened when the quake got stronger. Then something huge was burrowing through the earth, knocking the frightened Miltanks off their feet. The farmer tried to help the Miltanks, but three more came through his path. He got caught in one of them and rode on it till he fell off. As he got up, rubbing his back, he watched the burrow things make their way through the road.

Unknown to him or the Miltanks, in the dark woods, next to the farm, a creature's red glowing eyes, was shown in the darkness, chuckling in a evil manner that said one thing: Kill.

End of part 9................

Takato: Whoa, I wonder what kind of Digimon are those. Probably something to crash the party. To find out, stay tuned for the next Mon Wars.

Me: Well that chapter had a large lack of action, but hey, every chapter can't have action in it. Even fictional characters need breaks. Enough said, time for the reviews.

Rumorgirl411- Okay you don't have to do the spoiler thing.

Max Acorn- Max/ note: OH YOU WANNA GET YOUR ASS KICKED?!! FINE! LETS GO @$#$%#!!!"

Chiller: Uh, do you hate people who names are Max?

Max: That and the fact he called me a ##%%$

Mallory: He was drunk, and Ant, why did you sensor him?

Me: This is PG, period.

DigiDestined of Courage- Use my quote? ARE YOU KIDDING? I SAY GO FOR IT!!! And as for combining those two stories: I'm not sure, but if I do, it'll be in a mega-crossover story called Reality Heroes. It features those guys, plus Capcom, Square, Nintendo, Sega, Marvel, etc. It'll also star in my characters.....

All of them: THE HUNIMALS!!!!

Me: OW! Will you guys stop that? That story is a no promise. I'm not sure how I'm gonna write that, but it may be based after the two stories.

The kid- Not yet. Don't worry, you'll see Ken's face soon enough.

SerpentTreize- I'm not so sure how it'll turn out myself. I'm trying to make it an epic story were heroes from different worlds united as one to defeat the ultimate evil.

Terra: I have a feeling it'll be rated between PG-13 or R, considering how this new villain is like. AnT, do you have any idea how much pressure it is to keep track with hundreds of characters? You haven't even perfected us.

Me: Give me a break! Well, I got homework so I'm signing off.

_"Oh that is so cute." _Topanga

_"Personally I respect the man....it's a little sad." _Cory~ Boy meets World 

_"I've never been a quitter!" _Davis ~ Digimon Zero 2


	10. Episode 10: Festival of love and chaos p

Me: Hey there, once again I don't own Digimon and Pokemon. Yes, this story is back on the Digi/Poke site. Guess moving this story to the Digimon section didn't work.

Terra: I like to say I told ya so, but I don't feel like it.

Henry: Besides, our site gets at least ten or more fics each day.

Me: Terrific. Well on with the story. This story also is based on the Pokemon episode: Beauty and the Breeder. I had no idea that episode happened before Ash got his forth badge, but I'll just say that this is a parallel world, and that moment didn't happen at the same time or town. 

----------------------------------------**Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars**------------------------------------

Chapter 18: Beauty and the Breeder (Digimon/Pokemon remix)

****

Olivine City: 8:50 PM

Somewhere near the edge of the park, the little girl name Cherrie brushed her Girafarig, along with her new friend, Rosa, a DigiDestined, who decided to help her win the contest they just entered. Cherrie has already dressed her Pokemon with red bows on its ears. Rosa's Digimon sat near the Pokemon, acting like a doll so to not get anyone's attention. 

"Oh you look so cute, Girafarig. We're defiantly gonna win this year!" Cherrie said as her Pokemon nodded. But then, she noticed Rosa biting her knuckles and widen her eyes. "Is something wrong, Rosa?"

"AIE YA YAIE! ITS HIM!!" she shouted with stars in her eyes.

"Who?"

"Him!" she sighed dreamily as she pointed to a boy with long black hair, and some kind of a Dr. Evil getup, on top of the hill, walking through the sidewalk.

"You know him?"

Before she was expecting an answer, Rosa grabbed her Digimon, and took off, searching for the boy.

"Rosa! Wait up!" Cherrie shouted as she recalled her Pokemon in a Poke-Ball.

****

Olivine pier: 8:50 PM

Inside the Magicrap sub, parked near the pier, Team Rocket gathered around as Jesse typed in to make a call. Just then, a man wearing a maroon suit, with a large cat called a Persion by his side appeared on the screen.

**__**

"What is it this time? You better have some excuse to why you haven't stolen a Pokemon!" 

"Well sir, we have something better! Have you listened to the news yet?" Jesse asked.

**__**

"No! What does that have to do with anything other then your ignorance?" 

"Um...well we have photos of rare and new Pokemon!" Jesse said.

**__**

"It better not be anything like that useless egg you brought long ago!" 

"Oh its hundred times better then that, sir!" James said. "We e-mailed you the pictures!" 

**__**

"Very well, one moment!" the boss said as he put them on hold. He turned on his computer and went over his homepage. He then got a look of pics. His eyes widened when he saw these photos. A creature that resembles Moltres. A huge T-Rex with a Cubone skull. A giant man-dragon with an X on its chest. A Meowth look-a-like. A ice demon fighting a Charizard. A Chinese vase that stood three stories tall. At first he thought these were fake, but after hearing a storm destroying most of the Cianwood boardwalk, he saw that the photos took place in the boardwalk, so now he knew that a storm didn't cause the wreckage. This was anything he ever dreamed of. The leader of Team Rocket smiled evilly, and then went back to the video phone.

**__**

"I never thought I say this....but good work!" he said, with the same tone he had before., making the trio surprised. **_"Where have these creatures been seen?"_**

"Well....they're owned by these trainers who's hanging out with the twerps right now!" Meowth said.

**__**

"Hmm....very well. I want you to follow them, so we can trace them. Your mission with the Pikachu has been terminated. Right now I don't care about some little electric rat! Your paycheck will be mailed to you shortly." 

After he hanged up, the trio cheered in a group hug. 

"YEAH! We got on the boss' good side for once!" Meowth said. "And some extra cash too!"

"So now what?" James asked. 

"What do you mean? We do as the boss said and follow the twerps, this time without even blasting off again!" Jesse said.

"I mean what about the plan to steal those gizmos?"

"We're still on that."

"I got an idea that'll not only have those things in our grasp but some more extra cash as well!" Meowth said. 

****

Downtown Olivine: 9:00 PM

In front of the quite Olivine Pokemon Center, the French blonde girl, and her Digimon paced around, waiting for the Catherine's blind date. 

"Excuse me?" a voice said. When Catherine turned around, she found Nurse Joy and a Chansey. "May help you?"

"Uh...We...I mean I'm waiting for somebody."

Nurse Joy noticed Floramon behind Catherine's leg, who tried to pretend to be a toy.

"Ah, you must be one of those DigiDestined." Joy said.

"~gasp~ How did you know?"

"They told me all about the Digimon, and I figured you're one of them if you have a creature I never seen before." 

Floramon rested from her painful statue mood. "Whew! I'm glad I don't have to pretend to be a toy! My back is killing me!"

"Excuse me!" Ken said as he and Wormmon came, getting their attention, but Wormmon ducked in the bushes, just incase she didn't knew anything about the Digimon.

"Oh, Ken! What can I do for you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I'm looking for someone. This person is suppose to be my blind date."

"I believe that would be me!" Catherine said.

"Huh?" As Ken turned to her, a slight blush came across his face. He then got a look at Floramon, who was pretending to be a toy because of Ken's presence.

"So you're a DigiDestined too.." he stuttered, as Floramon sighed in relief again. "Oh....hello, my name is Ken Ichijoji."

"Oh...I heard about you. You're that famous genius in Japan in my world."

"Well....was. It's kind of a long story, but I don't wanna go back to it."

"Oh.....I won't ask about it.....oh, forgive me! My name is Catherine!" she said as she faced her hand to Ken. Ken then shook it. "So...I believe that since we are dating, we should do something at the festival."

"Um....yeah sure. I heard there's this Pokemon beauty contest. You want to go?"

"That will be swell." 

"Well......oh I forgot." Ken said as he turned to motion Wormmon to come out of hiding. As he hopped to Ken, he picked up the little Digimon. "This is Wormmon. Wormmon, this is Catherine, a DigiDestined."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Wormmon shyly said, then Catherine waved sweetly and gently petted the Digimon.

"He's so sweet. This is my Digimon, Floramon." 

The plant Digimon moved her head from Catherine's legs, from where she hid, and waved. Wormmon jumped out of Ken's arms, and gave his hellos to Floramon.

"Well, I suppose we better get going." Ken said as arched his arm toward Catherine, and then after she linked her arm with his, they walked off.

Nurse Joy and Chansey watched the four walk off. Joy was very touched at the scene, as well Chansey. But then a little girl with a rocky Digimon came out of nowhere, and stopped near Joy.

"Oh hello, can I.....are you a DigiDestined too?" she asked as she looked at the Gotsumon.

"How did you know about us, seniorita?" Rosa asked.

"I met them."

"Oh.....have you seen this mucho bello hombre?"

"Mucho what?.....wait that's Spanish....no I haven't seen a handsome man, unless you're talking about a boy named Ken."

"THAT'S HIM!!" Rosa shouted as hearts was shown in her eyes. "WHERE IS HE?"

"Uh...he's with his blind date."

Soon her little world filled with her little Ken was destroyed. The thing that Joy told her was like a meteorite that blew up that little world of hers. After a few little tears, her faced frowned, and her head shook. Then she yelled up a storm, shouting words in Spanish, making Joy, Chansey, and Gotsumon back away from the screaming Rosa.

"WHY THAT ESTUPIDO @#%@%%^&(*(^$@#$&^#@!@%%^&**$#!@##%$%%"

"WHAT IS SHE SAYING?" Joy shouted, trying to get her voice heard from the noise.

"BELIEVE ME, YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!" Gotsumon said.

After she stopped, she grabbed her Digimon and ran off to find Ken, and pound his date to the ground. Shortly after she left, Cherrie ran out from the alley to Joy, who was rubbing her ears.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy. Have you seen a Spanish..?"

"Yes, she ran that way!" she said quickly as she pointed forward. 

"Thank you!" Cherrie said, running off after Rosa.

"My word....kids say the darnest things, even in a different language."

"Chansey."

"Yolei, I don't know about this." Cody said as he and Yolei were walking through the park area of the festival, with Umpamon pretending to be a toy, as well as Poromon.

"Come on, Cody, it won't be so bad!" 

"A eight year old kid dating someone from another world. And I thought I seen it all."

"Eight year old boys always date every year, Cody. You need some excitement in your life!"

"Wasn't the Digital World enough?"

"No, not for you! No come on! I'm sure there's a girl out there who's dying to date a cute little guy like you!" Yolei cheerfully said as she dragged Cody with her.

Meanwhile somewhere in the park, Ken and Catherine, along with their Digimon who had to sit on their shoulders, pretending to be dolls again, walked along to the contest, in a slow pace, talking and laughing, until....

"OH SENIOR KEN!!!!"

Ken choked, as did Wormmon. They knew that voice from anywhere, but they figured maybe they're just seeing things. They looked in front of them and found Rosa running up to Ken. Ken had the same expression Matt made when he saw Jun in the Poke-World. 

"Oh....no.....!" Ken shuddered.

"Not...her....!" Wormmon gulped.

"Who? You know her?" Catherine asked.

Rosa jumped and tackled Ken to the ground, hugging him after that. Ken got up, freed himself off of Rosa's clutches, and gently got her off of him.

"Rosa, how did you get here?" he asked.

"A man in white brought me here. I'm so glad to see you, mi amor!" 

"~groan~ That's...very nice and all, but I'm very busy right now, so...!" Ken said a bit annoyed.

"Ken, who is she?" Catherine asked with a brow raised.

"Uh.....this is Rosa....she's a little friend....Rosa, this is..."

"SOMEONE WHO TOOK MY HOMBRE!!!" Rosa shouted directly at Catherine.

Catherine gently laughed, trying to think the little girl was just playing.

"Um....hello, I'm Catherine!" 

"I don't care who you are! STAY AWAY FROM MI AMOR!!" Rosa shouted, making Catherine feel a ting of anger.

"Rosa, why don't you just leave Ken alone? There's no way you and Ken can work out!" Wormmon said as he glared at the little girl.

"AND WHY NOT, ESTUPIDO WORM?"

"Because you're half his age! He's too old for you!" 

"SO WHAT?!! Age has no meaning when it comes to love!" Rosa said, making flirty looks at a frightened Ken. 

"~sigh~ You're hopeless!" Wormmon said.

"I try telling her that." Gotsumon said.

"Ken, what's wrong? I heard screams!" Yolei said as she and Cody ran to the group.

"Thank god you're here! You gotta do something! Rosa is ruining my date, and I think Catherine is about to go ballistic!" Ken said, nervously.

"Who's Rosa?"

Ken pointed to the girl, who was shouting at Catherine, while Wormmon and Gotsumon tried to calm her down. Floramon back away, noticing veins showing from Catherine's forehead. Ken quickly gave a brief history about Rosa to Yolei.

"Oh.....ha ha ha! I was like that!" Yolei laughed. "I know just the thing. All she needs is someone at her age."

"But who?" Ken asked.

Yolei gave a evil smile and then turned toward Cody.

"Oh no!" Cody said franticly, as he rapidly shook his head. "I'm not going out with her! She has too much anger problems, and I don't even know her!" 

Yolei grabbed Cody's shoulders, and moved him facing where Rosa is.

"Come on, Cody! This your chance to show off your suave moves!" Yolei said as she shoved Cody, knocking Rosa over. "Opps! Too hard! Sorry! Okay, Ken, you and Catherine have yourself a good time...RUN!!"

Ken grabbed Catherine and their Digimon and ran far away as they could, while Yolei hid behind a nearby tree, watching the two in action.

"Oh sorry! Gomen!" Cody said, nervously apologizing as he lend Rosa a hand. 

Rosa angrily swiped her hand away, and got herself up. "Look what you did! You scare off mi amor with that French fry!" Rosa shouted, making Cody step back. She ran off a few steps after Ken, but stopped, looking around to find him. "Where is he...?" she asked herself, almost about to break into tears. A few seconds after, she fell to her knees and let out her tears, crying as her heart shattered. 

Cody felt pity for the Mexican girl, and he walked up to Rosa, along with Gotsumon. 

"Um.....I'm really sorry about this...!" 

"Yeah, its not so bad....do you have food?" Umpamon asked.

"Just leave me alone!" she cried. "~sob~ He hates me! That's why he went out with that French fry ~sob~!"

"Oh Rosa!" Gotsumon sighed as he patted her shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't. He's just frightened about the way you treat him." Cody said, making her cry even more. _"Why did Yolei made me do this? _How about I buy you a candy apple to cheer you up? What do you say?"

Rosa calmed down, but sniffed through all her crying. She looked up to Cody, who smiled at her, lending her a hand again. This time the Hispanic girl smiled back and let Cody help her up. Yolei walked out of her hiding spot, smiling at the young DigiDestineds.

"Can I pick em' or what?" Yolei said to herself.

In the town streets of the festival, Matt was not having a good time. One, because of a certain girl who won't even let go of his arm, and two: Jun won't leave him alone.

"Ah we meet again." Gary said as he came by them, eating a candy apple.

"Oh hey, Gary. I bet you're having a better time then I am, huh?"

"Eh...you can say that."

"Hey, why aren't you with Crystal?" Jun asked. "You two looked like a cute couple....just like me and my Matty-Chan!" she snuggled on Matt's shoulder, making him cringe in disgust. "Ooo...do you work out?"

"Hey girl, I got no feelings for her, alright! She likes Ketchum!" Gary said.

"Aw, do I detect a little jealously from you, kid?"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!!" Gary shouted as his face turned red. "Besides, I like to see him squeal."

"Just ignore her." Matt said. "You going to that beauty contest? We're thinking of heading out there."

"We?" Gary moved closer to Matt's ear and whispered: "I thought you were gonna ditch her?"

"I heard that!" Jun shouted as she frowned, insulted of the kid giving her man those cruel thoughts. "Matty wouldn't do that?"

Matt grabbed his face in embarrassment, feeling like the whole world heard that. "Jun, please don't call me that!"

"Oh okay, Yamato."

"It's Matt, just plan Matt." 

"Um....sure." Jun then softly lowered her head on his shoulder, like it was a soft pillow.

For some reason, Matt didn't cringed when she did that. For a messed up hair, that almost resembles Tai's, it felt soft as silk gently cuddling up his neck......Matt shook his head, trying to break those thoughts. What was he thinking? There's no way he would have feelings for the queen of the mob fans. The girl was as ferocious as a lion, its scary.

"From what I'm seeing, I think you're enjoying this!" Gary said with a grin.

"Oh shut up."

Meanwhile, Yolei walked through the huge crowd of the festival. The crowd wasn't too crowded, there was plenty of room to walk around. Yolei slowly walked to the contest with no worries where she walking into, no care if she's happy. Actually, she wished she was happy. Sure she acts so cheerful like she has no care in the world in front of her friends, but some times when she's alone, she feels empty, incomplete, like a piece of a lego toy missing. She is happy she hooked up her little friend, Cody, with some one that was bugging Ken, but almost everyone seems to have someone,.....except her.....and maybe Izzy and Shingo, but they're too hooked up to computers to care. She once was Ken's girlfriend for a couple of months, but deep in her heart, she was in love with Daisuke Motmiya, and Ken knew that; That's why they broke up. 

She used to have a big crush on Davis, which is why she always picked on him, but she did had a truck load of crushes on other guys she sees, like Michael, Wills, Ken, even Gennai, but they never last. Her love for Davis was stronger then all of them put together. But why did she gave up waiting for him in the first place to go out with Ken, besides that she was attracted to his good looks? Maybe it was because the fact Davis was the only one who believed that Ken was turning over a new leaf, and she decided to be nice to him like Davis did. Maybe it's because Davis had a huge crush on Hikari Kamiya, and she felt she could never compete against her best friend. Or maybe it was because she found out that Davis wants to make his career behind a noodle cart. She did say once that she wanted a guy who has lots and lots of money.

Instantly, her thoughts were broken when she sensed Davis near. Far before her, she Davis and Kari heading over to the contest, holding hands tightly like they were physically connected. A force inside her gave her fear; fear to be afraid to be seen by them. She nervously hid behind the side of a junk store cart. She popped her head to see the two happily walking to the contest. Oh how she longed to be the girl to be holding Davis's hand, to be held in his arms, to have her lips press against his. That longing will never come true now that Davis finally has his dream girl. A tear escapes from her eye, as she slowly walks back in the shadows and sat under a tree, burying her head on her knees and cry.

".....~sob~.....Davis, you stupid idiot.........!" 

Elsewhere, TK walked through the crowd with the park on his left side, until he his heart skipped a beat when he saw his angel walking toward his way with Davis. TK also had the same need Yolei did to hide, which he did behind a side of another cart, and ducked in the shadows. He was a bit relived that they turned and went in the park. TK watched Kari walk away from him as if a piece of him was flying away from him forever. Life just wasn't fair; he knew Kari since he was very young, he took care of her when she was very sick, he helped get away from Piedmon, he searched for her frantically in the Dark Ocean, and look what that got him: Nothing, that's what! All Davis had done was constantly flirts with her whenever he gets the chance, whine about why can't he go with Kari or why does TQ gets to go with Kari, etc. And to his surprise and everyone else's', his annoying efforts has paid off. Of course Davis did get a few scores with Kari that made TK a bit jealous like the time Tai gave him his goggles, Kari just said:

__

"They look really cute."

Or when they freed Shogungekomon:

__

"Davis, you're so insensitive!" Kari said before she turned her back at him and frowned.

Davis danced around like a idiot an shouted: "Hey, I'm so sensitive I use a special toothpaste every time I eat ice cream! BAH!"

He couldn't believe Kari laughed at that. He never made Kari laugh that much, maybe sometimes, but not a lot like Davis. Davis usually makes her laugh by his stupidly, but he guess that's what her had a crush on him. If only he could hold his only angel within his arms, fell her soft skin, her smooth hair.....now to him things don't turn out the way you want them to be, look at Tai and Sora.

"Hey I didn't expect to see you here."

TK startled before he looked below to find Patamon sitting next to him with a gloom face.

"Patamon? What are you doing here? I thought you were back in the lighthouse with the other Digimon?"

"Well yeah.....I just thought three was a crowd." Patamon said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean by.......?" Then it hit him. Since Wizardmon returned from the dead, Gatomon has been very gee with joy more then usual. "Oh......I see......guess we're all in the same boat now, huh?"

"What do you mean? You're competition got your dream girl by luck. Mine just had to show up from the grave, and Gats just cries out her tears on him and go ga ga over him." 

"Gee.....thanks a lot."

"Hey....sorry....I don't hate Wizardmon....its great that he's alive and everything but......" 

"Yeah...."

The two exhaled a depressing sigh. After TK got up, he from where he is, Yolei crying in other street.

"Man.....I guess us DigiDestined have more love problems as it is." TK said as Patamon flew on top of his head.

Yolei still sat in the spot she hid from Davis and Kari, crying her heart out. She kicked herself for making fun of Davis, not even telling him sooner before she had some feelings for Ken, before Davis and Kari officially hooked up.

"Hey, Yolei?"

Yolei startled as she snapped her head straight. She looked up to find TK and Patamon looking down at her.

"Not much of a good time for you as well, huh?" TK asked.

"~sigh~ except for hooking Cody up with someone......Damn it! Life completely sucks, even in a different world." Yolei spat as she stood up, wiping her tears.

"Well that just shows you can't escape it. Its universal."

"Yeah.." After a few seconds of silence, Yolei raised her head with a face of inspiration. "You know...maybe our clueless crushes can't peel their eyes to see how we feel about them, but we can't let that bother us right now!"

"We can't?" 

"You know tomorrow we have that world tour, so right now, lets just try to have a good time! Lets go together, TK, you know as friends!" Yolei leaned closer to TK's ear with a sinister look. "And maybe we can get Davis and Kari to be jealous!" 

TK thought for a moment. Normally he doesn't like to get Kari angry, but he shrugged and said: "Sure why not?"

****

Olivine Gym: 9:24 PM

Hiro and Whitney were somewhere in an grass floored alley, close to the gym they don't notice, doing the usual making out, sitting on a old bench. At the corner of Hiro's left eye, he spotted his rival, Kamon, following the gym leader Jasmine up to her gym. Hiro pulled out from the kiss, looking at the two. 

"What are you looking at?" Whitney asked, trying to reach up his lips for more.

"Check it out, Whit! Kamon is heading to the gym."

"Yeah, that's nice." she moaned like she doesn't care, still trying to kiss him, but Hiro keeps moving his head up away from her.

"I gotta check this out! Maybe see what I'm up against!"

"Do we have to?" she softly whined.

"Hey you can.....!" looking at her face, he moaned a bit annoyed knowing she still wants more, even though it was really fine with him. He gave her one five second smooch. "Happy, babe?"

"Oh yeah!" she said with a wide smile.

Inside the gym, Hiro and Whitney sat on the bleachers, without letting Kamon and Jasmine know of their presence. The dirt gym field was filled with large gray rocks, coating the field in a mountain feel. Jasmine stood on a huge platform at one end, while Kamon stood at the other end at the very dirt floor.

"Should've guessed 'Mr. Go-lucky' would try to get a badge behind my back!" Hiro said, laying his head on Whitney's who had her head on his left shoulder. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon Jasmine has, and is it enough to beat his. You know Kamon always go for the kill!" 

"I heard Jasmine uses steel types. I'm pretty sure this will be an interesting fight."

"This will be a three on three Pokemon battle! Let the match begin!" the ref shouted.

"Alright, since I'm feeling a bit generous, I'll go first!" Kamon said with a grin as he held a poke-ball. "GO! SNEASEL!" 

A small dark Pokemon with large claws, and pink feathers emerged from the poke-ball, standing in a claw fighting stance.

"That's a new one." Hiro said as he pulled out his poke-dex.

**__**

Sneasel: The sharp claw Pokemon. **_Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles the enemy. Trainer's Pokemon level: 51._**

"Looks like Kamon's second favorite. A dark and ice Pokemon. Its best suits him." Hiro said.

"No surprise." Whitney shrugged.

"I'll start." Jasmine said, holding a ball across her face, like a ninja preparing to throw stars. "GO, TEDDIURSA!" 

Out of the poke-ball came a small teddy bear Pokemon, with a innocent bear face, and a moon tattooed on its forehead.

Kamon hold his laughter while he scanned the Pokemon, which it was level 35. "Ha...are you trying to mock me?" Kamon laughed. "Sneasel, give that poor excuse of a Pokemon a good Faint Attack!" 

The claw Pokemon suddenly seemed dim, and then was plan out of sight. The bear Pokemon looked around in confusion, searching for its opponent. From out of nowhere, Teddiursa was getting scratched like some raging lion attacking in the shadows. As the bear staggered back, the dark Pokemon reappeared.

"Now Slash it!" 

SLASH!! The Sneasel violently slashed the Teddiursa right across the face, giving it a huge cut. The teddy bear Pokemon feel on its back, bleeding on his furry face.

"NO! TEDDIURSA!" Jasmine cried, gasping at what happened her poor Pokemon.

"Teddiursa is unable to battle! Round one goes to Sneasel!" the ref shouted.

As Jasmine recalled her Pokemon, Kamon stood with a proud look, closing his eyes, and crossing his arms, while his Pokemon slashed the air in a victory dance.

"You didn't have to finish so violently. Its just a game!" Jasmine shouted.

"Hey I do what ever it takes to win, girl! You shouldn't have sent such a weak ass Pokemon against me!"

"That little jerk! How dare he do that to that Teddiursa!" Whitney shouted, standing like she was about to pounce on him, but Hiro held her down.

"As much as I like to see you pound Kamon straight to hell, lets let Jasmine handle this."

"Alright, you want to play it like that...GO, MAGNETON!!"

The triple Magnemite Pokemon emerged, sparking up with electric energy, while hovering above the ground.

"A little better, but still no contest!" Kamon said, recalling Sneasel, and picking up another poke-ball. "GO, MAGMAR!!" 

The lava Pokemon emerged, blowing little flames its nose.

"Magneton, Thunder-Bolt!" 

"Counter with a Flamethrower!" 

The two Pokemon threw out their power, both colliding and explode in a stalemate. But then Magmar went through the smoke and used a Fire Punch on the electric, steel type, without it seeing the Magmar coming. Magmar then fired out another Flamethrower, finishing the Pokemon.

"Magneton is unable to battle! Round two goes to Magmar!" 

"That was a easy win. At least it wasn't too gruesome like the first round." Whitney said. "I hope Jasmine has something up her sleeve, cause Kamon isn't some trainer who shows mercy!" 

"I have a feeling...Jasmine is just warming up. No pun intended on the fire thing!" 

"Well you beaten two of my Pokemon without losing one Pokemon or having them harmed. I hope you're proud of yourself." 

"Please! You're not even much of a challenge! I don't even feel good about winning this one, winning to some weak so-called gym leader! Where's the challenge?"

"Hrmph!....Well I must warn you, with this next one, power is not gonna fare! It takes a kind heart and patients to win!" 

"You've been watching too many cartoons from what I picked up. You realize that Pokemon are just fighting tools? A Pokemon battle is war, and if you don't have the courage to go out without mercy, well then too bad, weakling!" 

"You poor soul.....I'm sorry that I have to do this!" Jasmine said, shaking her head in pity, while holding a poke-ball. "GO, STEELIX!!!"

From out the poke-ball, a shiny silver coated rock snake, that stood thirty feet arose, with its roars covering the entire building. It was loud for Kamon, Hiro, and Whitney, but Jasmine calmly stood there like it was no big deal.

"A STEELIX?!!" Kamon shouted. He never expected a sweet, innocent girl like Jasmine to tame such a beastly creature like Steelix. 

"Great hoglay moglay!" Hiro choked, pulling his poke-dex.

**__**

Steelix: The iron snake Pokemon. The evolved form of Onix. Its body has been compressed, deep underground. As a result, its body is even harder then diamond. Trainer's Pokemon level: 66

"You must be kidding!" Hiro said in fear. "I can't believe a girl like her has something like THAT!" 

"I kind of find it obvious!" Whitney said. 

"Wasn't expecting you to have this Pokemon, but you think that's gonna scare me? HA!" Kamon said, trying to keep a confident face. "FLAMETHROWER!!"

"Steelix, use Rock Slide!" 

As the fire type blows a flame blast, Steelix clamped on the dirt, and raised its head, creating a huge rock slide, that put out the flame and Magmar, like a wave one in a half stories high.

"Magmar is unable to battle! Steelix wins the round!" 

"Lucky! Just lucky! GO, SNEASEL!!" 

The dark/ice Pokemon once again stood in the battle field, this time fighting against a thirty foot iron snake.

"Steelix, use Sandstorm!" 

The giant Pokemon growled as it glowed in a purple energy. As it did, the dirt twirled around the field like a tornado. Sneasel felt pain as the tiny rocks flying around the sandstorm jabbed its body.

"Sneasel, suck it up, and use a Ice Beam!" 

The claw Pokemon fired a blue beam straight at the Steelix's face, but the iron Pokemon simply moved its head away from the beam.

"Iron Tail, right now!" 

With one full force from its large tail, it nailed the dark/ice type right into a wall, colliding it while making a small crater mark.

"Ooo, that's gotta hurt!" Hiro and Whitney said as they winced away from that blow.

"Sneasel is unable to battle! Steelix wins the round!" 

Kamon angrily stared at the gym leader, while recalling his Pokemon. Never before a trainer gave him such grief, besides Hiro. It sickens him, feeling like a weak wounded animal being pounded by a raging tiger, which is Jasmine. He pulled out a poke-ball and grin in a angry, evil smile.

"I had enough going easy on your cute ass! It's time to stop playing games! GO FERTIGATOR!!" 

His most powerful Pokemon emerged from the ball, roaring in a battle cry. The two dangerous Pokemon glared each other, growling like raging jungle animals.

"Well this outha be good! Bet ya ten Jasmine is gonna win!" Hiro said.

"I don't wanna lose my money!"

"Crud!" 

"Now, use Hydro Pump!" Kamon shouted.

The water Pokemon spat out a huge water blast, heading straight at the steel type like a rocketing comet.

"Steelix, you know what to do!" Jasmine calmly said, before the giant Pokemon dug underground, dodging the blast. The Pokemon quickly emerged from under the Fertigator, and throwing him high, crashing to the ceiling and dropping back down like a rock.

"Ouch! Don't wanna be him!" Hiro said.

"GAH! FERTIGATOR, GET UP! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE FAILURES!!"

The gator Pokemon struggled up to his feet, but was totally wasted of his energy. He was cover in dirt and scratches everywhere. The Pokemon breathed hard, shaking like it was about to give.

Jasmine closed her eyes and shook her head as it pointed down to her feet, disappointed of her opponent's actions. "Now I don't feel good winning this one." She pointed out the field, while saying none too excitedly: "Bind it." 

Within a second, the rock Pokemon wrapped its body around the water Pokemon, squeezing the very life out of him. But after a few seconds, the Pokemon released the Fertigator, and let him fall to the ground and lay there.

"Fertigator is unable to battle! The winner of this match goes to gym leader of Olivine gym, Jasmine!" 

After the Sandstorm died down, Kamon kneeled and pound the floor in frustration. The winner, Jasmine, didn't act like one. She hung her head, looking at her shoes, while her red hair covered her face. If you can see through it, you would know that she's crying.

"Man, Jasmine is acting like she lost." Hiro said.

"Guess she was trying to prove something, and she was wrong. Maybe." Whitney said.

"Stupid, STUPID! Stupid freakin weak Pokemon of mine!" Kamon shouted, pounding the ground like a child.

"I told you, power has nothing to do with this!" Jasmine said, with head straight, and her face covered in tears, though she was too far away from Kamon for him to notice. "You haven't gave faith in you Pokemon's ability. Only then when you find your kind heart, you'll defeat me." As she walked down the stairs and head toward the back door, she pulled out her poke-ball and said: "For now you won't have a rematch with me until you find that kind spirit I know you have. Steelix, return!" After that, she walked out the back door, leaving Kamon on his knees, feeling his pride slipping away. 

****

Olivine Park: 9:50 PM 

Backstage of the contest, Ash was dragged inside by Crystal, since he wanted to see how Brock is doing. After Ash pulled his arm away and rubbed it, he awed at all the Pokemon that belonged to the contestants in the room. Lot of them had so much make up on they look like clowns, which almost made Ash crack a laugh. He and Crystal walked around the room, looking at the trainers or breeders fixing up the Pokemon. Most of them looked pretty good, they might win the show for sure. But Ash knows that Susie and Brock entered the contest, and he knew that if anyone knew about breeding, its Susie and Brock. 

"Hey, isn't that the kid who was with those Digimon trainers?" Crystal asked as she pointed to Cody who was helping Cherrie and Rosa on a Girafarig. 

"I think that's DigiDestined you mean, and what's he doing here?" he asked. The two walked toward the three, waving hello. "Hey Cody, I didn't know you entered."

"Not really. I just met these girls and decided to help them out ."

"Oh.....oh hey, Cherrie! How's it going?" Ash said.

"Ash! Hi! I haven't seen you in a while!" 

"Ah come on, it was only a few weeks ago!" 

"You know her?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. I battled her Girafarig a while ago. It was a pretty tough Pokemon; Almost beat Pikachu with a move call Future Sight. Hey who's the other girl?"

"This is Rosa. She's also a DigiDestined." Cody said.

"She is? Oh she must be the other three Gennai told us about. Cool! Do you know where Brock and Susie are?" 

"They're right behind us."

Ash walked around the giraffe Pokemon to find Brock and Susie grooming Vulpix.

"Oh hey, guys. I didn't see you back here!" 

"Hey Ash, how was your day?" Brock asked.

"Its a very long story."

"I know, Cody told me all about it! I'm talking about tonight."

"Oh well...." Ash was interrupted when Crystal forcedly linked her arm with Ash's.

"We're having a good time! I'm Crystal, Hiro's sister, and Ashy's date!" 

"Your...date?" Brock asked with a brow up, as Ash shamefully nodded. This is a disappointment. He knows how much Ash and Misty like each other, even though they never admitted it. 

"Hey you're entering Vulpix to the contest?" Ash asked.

"Yep, Brock also returned her to me." said Susie, while she massaged Vulpix's shoulders.

"He did? But I thought you still wanted him to keep Vulpix?"

"Like I said to her, Vulpix was never mine to begin with! She and Susie need some long quaintly time together."

"Oh I see...."

"So there you are!" a familiar voice said, making Ash and Brock shock to hear.

"GAH! Professor Oak?" Ash and Brock said as he, Tracey, and Michael walked to them.

"Well....I figured you be here." Oak said.

"How did you know where to find me?" Ash gulped, then Tracey answered.

"Well I figured you'll be here in this festival. Then when we heard that Brock entered in this contest, we knew you'll be here with him."

"Oh gee...thanks a lot, Tracey." Ash sarcastically said.

Oak moved a step in front of Ash and looked at Cody, who looked back at him with a uncomfortable look. 

"Is he part of this Digimon team, Michael?" Oak asked.

"MICHAEL?!" Cody shouted.

Michael moved out from behind Tracey and stood by Oak.

"Yeah he is."

"I was gonna ask how he knew about the Digimon for a sec, but now I don't have to." Cody said with a stern look. "Why did you tell him?"

"I had to! Gennai said that Tracey was involved in this too!" 

"Why is he involved?" Ash asked.

"Never mind that! Why didn't you tell me anything about the Digimon, Ash?" Oak asked.

"Professor I couldn't do that! They're not like Pokemon who you can just research on, they're way dangerous, and I've seen how dangerous they are!" 

"Perhaps, but you should've told me anywise."

"Excuse me, sir!" Cody said. "It was our authority for Ash to say anything about the Digimon to you. We don't want anyone here to find out about them, otherwise they'll find a way to treat them like they were Pokemon!" 

"I understand. If we did find out about them, it would be my honor to not let anything happen to these creatures. We Pokemon researchers treat Pokemon with high respect, and we will do the same for Digimon as well." Prof. Oak looked down and notice the Gotsumon who was in doll mode on Rosa's leg. "Ah, I see there's another Digimon here." He kneed down to the Digimon. "Hello there, what's your name?" But the Digimon didn't speak or move. "Don't worry there, you can talk to me." 

The Digimon cautiously turned his head toward the professor.

"I'm....Gotsumon." he said, shyly.

Samuel Oak smiled and pet the Digimon on the head. "Ha, ha! You kind of resemble a Geodude with a body. Ha, ha! I'm Professor Oak. Honored to meet you." then he also notice Umpamon. "Ah and who are you?"

"I'm Umpamon, Cody's Digimon, glad to meet you!" he said, bouncing up and down. "Do you have food?"

"He is nice, Ash." Cody said. 

"I told ya!"

"Good thing we're far away from all these people, otherwise they'll hear us about the Digimon!" Crystal said.

"~sigh~ its a shame these creatures have to go back to where they belong." Oak said as he stood up while Tracey made some sketches on his sketch pad. "I could spend a life time studying these magnificent creatures.....it would be my honor if I could help you kids in your quest!"

"And what do you have in mind to help us, Professor Oak?" Brock asked.

"I don't know...but I would like to meet these other Digimon trainers." 

"That's DigiDestined, and I'll introduce you to most of them." Ash said.

Outside the stage, the crowd full of citizens, trainers and so forth, Kari, Davis, Matt, Jun, Gary, Rithcie, Casey, and Falkner joined with the others: Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Misty, who were a few meters away from the stage.

"Hey guys!" Matt said as the group waved. His group however had their jaws open, well the DigiDestined ones, when they saw Tai and Sora holding hands.

"Uhh.......?" Davis stuttered.

Tai and Sora looked at them, confused to why they had those looks. They noticed their eyes pointing down. When they followed, they blushed in a crimson red when they finally noticed, and they quickly moved their hands away from each other.

"Uh.....sorry, Sora!" Tai said, hoping she won't get mad. 

"That's okay...Tai!" Sora said with the same thought. _"Whew! Glad he didn't get mad. I didn't notice I was holding his hand. I gotta control my urges or it'll destroy our friendship." _

"Whew! Glad she didn't get mad. I didn't notice I was holding her hand. I gotta control my urges or it'll destroy our friendship." 

"Are you two.....?" Matt asked, moving his finger around, while his face was still shocked.

"NO!!" Tai and Sora shouted while violently shaking their heads. 

"We're....just doing this just to get Catherine off my back!" Tai said.

"Why?" Falkner asked.

"Uh......I have my reasons." Tai said as Matt looked at him with a grim face.

__

"What reasons is that, Tai? I hope you don't have someone back home! If you hurt Sora because of it, you will answer to me, BIG time!" Matt thought.

"Where's Hiro, Whitney, TK, and Yolei?" Joe asked.

"Ah Hiro and Whitney are probably making out somewhere, hope not too much if you know what I mean." Falkner said. "And I don't know where the other two went."

"Hey guys!" 

The crew turned around as TK and Yolei, with Patamon on TK's head, walked to the group with their arms linked. Davis, Kari and the others were really surprised at this, not as much as with Tai and Sora, but still. 

"Whoa...are you two..?" Tai asked in surprise.

"Well kind of! We don't have any dates, so we hooked up right now!" Yolei cheerfully said as she threw an arm around TK's shoulders.

Kari couldn't help but feel a ting of jealously, but she shook it off, reminding herself that TK is just a friend, he can what ever he wants. But then again, why is she feeling this? She has Davis.

Davis didn't notice being jealous over Yolei until a few seconds when he gasped and felt disgusted by the thought. Davis feeling jealous over Yolei? EW! He slapped himself for thinking that. Why should he think about Yolei when he finally has the girl of his dreams? 

As Misty looked over at the left side of the other group, and frowned when she saw Ash and Crystal coming up to them. She was gonna go over there and strangle him, until she gasped when she saw Professor Oak, Tracey, and some other boy with the two.

"Professor Oak?" Misty said.

"Gramps?" Gary said.

"Ah, hello there, Misty, grandson!" 

"Uh....what are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"Well I wanted to see these Digimon up close and personal." Oak said, which made the Digidestineds' jaws drop. 

Tai snapped his head toward Ash and shouted: "ASH, I thought I told you to not tell him?"

"Actually, I told him." Michael said with a nervous grin. 

"MICHAEL! WHY DID YOU?" Mimi shouted.

"Gennai told me to! He said that Tracey here is a new recruit!" Michael said as the watcher waved.

Tai covered his head in frustration. Its a good thing its too loud for other people to hear. "~sigh~ alright. Sir, will you promise that you won't say anything about the you know what?"

"Don't worry. You have my word. But I still will like to know whatever I can about these creatures."

"Just as long as you don't say anything about this to anyone. We have our resident genius named Izzy. He's not here, but you'll probably meet him later on. He can tell you what ever you want to know."

"Well that's good. I'm Professor Oak, this is Tracey Sketchit, my assistant and Pokemon watcher, and you already know this young man."

"Well I'm Tai, the leader of the DigiDestined, and this is Sora, Mimi, Joe, Matt, Jun, Davis, my sister Kari, TK, and Yolei. The others are Pokemon trainers, Ritchie, Casey, and Falkner."

"I've met Ritchie. It's a pleasure to meet the rest of you." Oak said as the group waved. Just then the lights from atop the stage lit. "Ah, I believe the show is about to start."

Behind the gym building, Hiro and Whitney walked outside, where they found Jasmine under a light post, sitting on it, and crying on her knees. Hiro was confused to why she is crying. She handed Kamon's butt to him, so why is she acting like she lost.

"You okay, Jasmine?" Whitney asked, but got no response.

"Come on, you broke his face like no tomorrow! What's the deal with the crying?" Hiro asked.

"~sob~.....that's the point.....I won!" Jasmine sobbed, making the two look at each other in total confusion. 

"And that's a bad thing?" Hiro and Whitney asked.

"I.....was hoping I can prove to Kamon...that he does have a kind heart......but he's too afraid to show it.....like something is stopping him....!" Jasmine cried even harder and she buried her face in her knees. "WHY? Why is he afraid to show he has a kind heart?"

This was something Hiro was not used to: Somebody thinking that Kamon is a nice guy. Ever since he started training his sister's Pokemon got stolen by Kamon, and he used the Totodile to beat Hiro's Cyandaquil. Though Hiro did beat him every time he bumps in to him, but he had seen how violently he battles, how cruel he treats his Pokemon, and heard those things from many trainers lips that Kamon battled and defeated. This is the first time anyone ever said Kamon has a good heart, something Hiro and his friends finds impossible.

"Hey look, he's an idiot who can't bare showing a bit of sensitivity." Whitney said.

"Yeah, I've known him more then anyone else, and I still don't know what made his head like that. Maybe he does have a heart, but.......its up to him to believe he does."

".......I believe you're right...." Jasmine said, with her crying calming down.

"Hey you wanna go with us to the contest? Everyone is already there I bet." Whiney said.

"I'll catch up with you two later."

The two nodded and walked to the contest, leaving a crying Jasmine alone in under the dim yellow light in the middle of the darkness. 

"Please find your heart, Kamon.....I have faith in you." she whispered softy, as her watered eyes looked up at the sky, failing to notice something glow from her chest. 

****

Olivine Park: 10: 30 PM

The contest already finished ten contestants, and Rosa, Cherrie, and Cody went up with the giraffe Pokemon, waving at the crowd on the podium. 

"Hey look its Cherrie!" Misty said. "I didn't know she was here!" 

"Neither did I know Cody joined this too!" Sora said.

"Hey some guy named Zack is after Susie." Ash said as he looked at the programs.

"Yeah so is Brock, and that's the problem." Misty said while holding Togepi.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Toge priiiiii!" 

Inside the backstage, Brock and Susie was just putting the finishing touches on Vulipx, until three figures in med outfits busted through the back door.

"We're from the Pokemon League Authority. We're here to examine the Pokemon for any medical violations!" the woman said.

"Any one who fails to cooperate will be disqualified from the contest!" the man said.

"I never heard of anything like this." Zack said.

"Me neither." Susie said.

The three strange figures easily took the Pokemon, even Vulpix, out in the back. After all was done, they waved out to the crew.

"Thanks for your cooperation!" with that, they slammed the door behind them.

"I don't like this. There's something fishy about those three, Umpamon." Cody said, but he kicked his foot a little and didn't feel anything near it. "Umpamon?" Cody looked down to find him gone. "He's gone!" 

"Gotsumon too!" Rosa said.

"Those three must of took them!" Susie said before Brock pumped his fist saying.

"I bet I know who those three are!" 

At that moment, Tai, Ash, Misty, Sora, Joe, and Mimi came up to the room, with the Digimon on their shoulders, pretending to be toys.

"What happened? Why is everyone gathering near the backdoor?" Ash asked.

"Some three stole the Pokemon, and Cody and Rosa's Digimon!" Brock said.

"Three? I bet I know who!" Ash said, as he ran to the door.

As they got to the crowd, Zack used all his might to get the door open, but it won't budge.

"They locked the door on us!" Zack shouted.

"Let me." Brock said as he picked up a poke-ball. "GO, GEODUDE!!" 

From the poke-ball, a small rock creature with long rocky arms emerged.

"Geodude, break down the door!" 

With one hard tackle, the rock Pokemon easily bust through the door. The crowd ran outside, but stopped and looked up to a Meowth hot air balloon pulling up a huge hanger thing with chains attached to it.

"Yep, knew it was them!" Ash said.

"Hey aren't those the guys we met back at the island?" Tai asked.

"Yep."

Jesse and James jumped up at the edge of the basket and stood in a pose, the same one they stand when they're about to do...The rhyme.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!" 

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"Jesse!"

"James!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off on the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 

"Meowth! That's right!" 

"Ash, how many times have you heard that stupid rhyme?" Tai asked as he looked at the trio dumbfoundly.

"I lost count."

"Come Tai! Let me Digivolve! I can take em!" Agumon said.

"No, there's too many people! Lets let Ash deal with it!" 

"Yeah, do something, Ash!" Misty said.

"Ash do this! Ash do that! Sheesh, always me!" he mumbled as he pulled out a poke-ball. "I CHOOSE YOU, CHARIZARD!!" 

"I'll help! GO GOLBAT, ONIX!"

The three Pokemon emerged from the balls. Charizard and Golbat flew up to the balloon while Onix grabbed the tank to prevent them from escaping, as Brock instructed. The trio fell on their backs from the force of Onix stopping the balloon to go any higher.

"I hope you have a better idea, Meowth!" Jesse shouted.

"Actually, I don't!" 

"Terrific. We'll go with plan B." Jesse said releasing Arbok. "Arbok, Poison Sting!" 

The cobra Pokemon fired a barrage of poison needles straight at the flyers. 

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" 

With one full blast, Charizard burned the needles to nothing.

"Golbat, Wing Attack the balloon!" Brock shouted.

The bat Pokemon flew like an arrow, with its wings straight like blades, right at the balloon, slashing a huge hole and letting the air out. With Onix gliding it down, the trio fell out of the basket when the tanks hit the ground.

"Geodude, Tackle attack the lock!" 

The rock Pokemon gave one good ram at the lock, cracking it in half. With that, the stolen Pokemon broke free and went to their trainers arms. Cody and Rosa ran to the tank, and picked up their Digimon before anyone sees them move. After Team Rocket got up, they noticed all the trainers staring angrily at them.

"Uh oh! This is bad!" James shouted.

"Not to worry! I got a plan! Just send out your Weezing, James!" Meowth said.

Confused, James did as he said and the gas Pokemon was released from its poke-ball. Now both Arbok and Weezing stood against thirty to forty trainers.

"There's no way you can beat all of us!" Misty shouted.

"That's where you're wrong! Fortunately I had the presents in mind to swipe this!" Meowth said as he held up a yellow D-3.

"MY D-3!" Cody shouted.

"Ha ha! You should watch where you keep your things, kid!" Meowth said as he randomly pressed a few buttons, and then faced the D-3 at the two Pokemon. "Now combine!" But nothing happened. "Huh?"

"What's taking you so long, Meowth?" Jesse shouted.

"The thing isn't working!" Meowth said as he kept pressing the buttons. "Stupid piece of junk! I said combine!.......uh ....Pokemon combine NOW!" Still nothing happened.

"What do he think they are, Digimon?" Mimi asked.

"I always thought they were stupid, but this!" Misty said.

James then smacked his forehead and said: "Now I remember! I think you need two of them!" 

"Oh now you tell us!" Jesse shouted.

"I had enough of this! First you try to run me out of business, now you steal my Pokemon and everyone else!" Susie shouted as her Vulpix jumped out of her trainer's arms and in to battle along with Zack's Ninetails. 

"You ready, Susie?" Zack asked as she nodded. "Alright, Ninietails, use your Quick Attack!" 

The evolved form of Vulpix rammed the Arbok at high speed. But then Jesse command Arbok to do a Bind attack, squeezing the very life out of the nine tailed kitsune. 

"Vulpix, blind Arbok with a Confuse Ray!"

Vulpix's eyes glowed and shot a dim white ray at Arbok's eyes, makinh him feel dizzy and realse Ninitails.

"Weezing, Sludge attack!" James shouted.

The gas Pokemon spat a glob of slime, but the fox Pokemon dodged the sludge with great agility and speed. 

"Vulpix gotten a lot faster! You did well training her, Brock!" Susie said making Brock blush and Zack a bit angry.

"Ninetails, Flamethrower the Weezing!" 

Ninetails fired the common fire attack known to all fire Pokemon, burning the gas type.

"All together now!" Susie shouted.

"FIRE SPIN!"

The two foxes fired a fire tornado, trapping the two poison Pokemon within, along with their trainers and Meowth.

"Alright, Pikachu! You know what to do!" Ash said as his Pokemon jumped from his head and launched a huge Thunder-Bolt at the tornado, causing it to blow, and launch Team Rocket up in the sky while Cody's D-3 fell into his hands.

"Maybe we should've listened to the boss!" James said.

"For once I agree with you!" Jesse said.

"At least we got a few pays in the mail!" Meowth said.

"Wob!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAIiiiinnnnnn.....!"

"Wobba!"

With that they disappeared into a star with the other stars like they ALWAYS do. 

"O.....kay! How did they do that?" Joe asked.

"One of the mysteries of life!" Brock said. But then his face frowned when he noticed Susie and Zack smiling at each other while shaking hands, and their two Pokemon as well. Brock felt a bit queasy, knowing that he lost, and Tai noticed that look and knows it to well.

"Ah man. Poor Brock." he mumbled.

Inside the stage, the contest continued with Kurt's daughter's Pokemon. Susie and Zack was in back congratulating Ash and Brock.

"Hey thanks for saving the Pokemon, guys!" Zack said.

"If it wasn't for you handling Team Rocket, they would've made it off with the Pokemon." Susie said.

"Well, yeah...!" Ash said, rubbing his head.

"You guys were the ones who took care of Team Rocket." Brock said.

"I mean it, Brock." Susie said. "Vulpix improved a lot before I gave her to you. You really did trained her well."

"Thanks....I don't know what to say." 

Just then, Zack came up to Susie and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"You know, it was really great battling together, Susie. We should work together more often. I was thinking maybe we can open up a Pokemon salon." 

"A Pokemon salon?" Susie repeated, making Brock shake in sadness.

"Hey that's a great idea! Susie can work on the inside of Pokemon beauty and Zack can work on the outside. It's a great combination!" Ash said.

"Uh, Ash?" Tai whispered.

"And when it opens, we'll be your first customers." Misty said.

Just then, Tai grabbed them by the shoulders.

"You guys are not helping!" Tai whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked.

"Look at Brock."

Misty and Ash looked at their friend who had a down face, watching Susie and Zack shake hands. Misty and Ash felt a little bit guilty, feeling that they made things worse.

"Opps! Oh poor Brock...." Misty sighed.

"What do you think Brock?" Ash asked, but Brock sighed at the question.

Susie turned around and walked towards Brock, asking: "Well what do you think Brock?"

Brock quickly snapped his head up and forced a smile. 

"I think its a great idea! I mean this is your dream, right?" 

"Well I guess. But what about the....?"

"Then go for it! Please!"

Susie started in to Brock's very small eyes before answering.

"Well if you think that.....sure."

**__**

"Next up: Brock and Susie! Please enter the stage now."

"Oh that's us! Well we better get up there. Come on, Vulpix!" 

The two entered the stage, leaving the group alone. Ash, Misty, and Tai felt sorry for Brock. It would seem he lost the battle of love, just like Tai did. Tai felt flashes of that very Christmas. The DigiDestined shook his head slowly, as he closed his eyes.

"Poor Brock..."

End of part 10..........

Me: Its not over yet. I uploaded two chapters. Just continue. Oh and don't forget to review this chapter before going to the next.


	11. Episode 11: Festival of love and chaos p

Me: I do not own Pokemon or Digimon. I don't feel like writing anymore on this disclaimer so just enjoy the story.

                                   **Digimon/Pokemon****: Mon Wars**

Chapter 19: Never a break from work

**Olivine****Park**** dance circle: ****11:30 PM******

The contest was over, and most of the group went to the dance floor. The DJ played dance music. TK and Yolei seemed to have a good time dancing together, while Davis and Kari looked at them with the same feeling they felt before tingling in their chest. Ritchie and Casey danced together, Hiro and Whitney danced together, though they sometimes resorted to dirty dancing, Falkner danced with five women, which Gomamon called him the pimp of the group. Matt was forced to dance with Jun, while Rosa and Cody danced together as well. Ken and Catherine showed up and also danced together, while Tai and Sora 'pretended' to dance like a couple. Meanwhile, Ash stood near the refreshment table, hoping a date of his won't find him. 

"HI YA, ASHY!" 

Though hoping wouldn't work on a certain Crystal Chimal. She grabbed Ash by the arm and said:

"Ready to break the dance floor?" 

"Uh....I don't feel like breaking anything!" 

Far behind them, Misty growled with green eyes, watching the girl make a move on her man. Too bad he isn't her man. She feels that if she does something about it, Ash will expect that she likes him. But then, a idea came to mind. Risky, but it may work with no one pointing fingers. Misty ran up to Ash, and grabbed his arm while quickly said.

"Hey Ash, I have no one to dance with! You wanna dance with me? Good! Come on!" 

Without even letting Ash response, or even blush, Misty pulled him with her to the dance floor. Crystal frowned while she leaned on the table. Rather then cry or get mad, she smiled.

Misty led Ash near where Tai and Sora are, and began to dance while saying: "Just don't get any crazy ideas, Ketchum!" 

"Uh.........okay." was all Ash could say as he danced with his crush.

Inside the stage, Brock sat on a chair while Joe and Mimi looked at him with a look of pity. Though Brock and Susie won the contest, he didn't care about it. He found out Susie wasn't coming with them to capture the Digimon. 

 (Flashback)

_Brock held up the trophy, proudly looking at the gold shine reflecting his face. He then glanced at Susie and Zack whispering about something, which Susie nodded with a neutral look. She then walk to Brock with a face that he knows that something doesn't seem right._

_"Um....Brock.....Zack just somehow found a place to set up a salon...and I agreed to come with him right now." she said weakly and none too happy._

_"So.....that means you won't be coming with us?" Brock asked, then Susie shook her head._

_"I'm....sorry." she said as she dropped her head._

_"Don't worry about it. We're not forcing you. You just try to have a good time."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Sure! Don't worry, we'll handle those Digimon. You just go and follow your career." _

_"Well okay...." Susie took the trophy and started to walk out. But then she stopped for second before she came back to Brock and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." she said softly._

_As she left for good, Brock watch her as he held where she kissed him with a hand.__ Though he blushed, he was still hurt; hurt that that may be the first and last kiss she'll ever give him. Tai, who watched the moment, along with Joe, placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"I'm sorry, Brock. I know how you feel." Tai said._

_"Yeah, but hey, things will work out." Joe said, but Brock turned his head, hiding his sad expression._

(End flashback)

"Its too bad Susie can't come with us. I wanted to do some shopping with her." Mimi said.

"I'm really sorry about this, Brock." Joe said, but Brock didn't responded. 

"She was the only girl that never shot me down. Every girl I ever met though my journey with Ash, I always go crazy, but they either ignore me, or shot me down. But Susie.....she was different. I was crazy for her.....more then that, I respected her. She was my idle, a goddess in my dreams, the only girl I act normal, and nervous around. I remember when I even first met her."

(Flashback)

(A/N: This may not be accurate up to code.)

_ "Hello, mat I help you?" a tall girl with green hair said as Ash and Misty finally catch up to Brock who stood stiff as a statue of some park. _

_He been like that around when Misty tried to pick up a cute little Vulpix, and it burned her face. Finally after Ash and the green haired girl help Misty up, Brock finally spoke._

_"Uh....Susie?"___

_"Yes that's me, what can I do for you?"_

_"Uh, this is really hard for me to say this but......um.....how should I say this?" Brock stuttered. He was shaking like a leaf bring blown by strong cold wind. Finally he straightened up and nervously asked. "Please Susie, let me stay as your pupil!" _

_All the people in the room, even Pokemon, except Vulpix who was sleeping, gasped in shock. Ash ran up to him, yelling._

_"What do you think you're doing, Brock?"_

_"Mind your own business, Ash! I know what I'm doing! Please say yes, Susie!" Brock asked so fearful as he did a Japanese bow. _

_"I don't have pupils, Brock! I really don't do teaching jobs."_

_"What makes her so great anywise?" Ash asked which Brock snapped from his bow._

_"HOOOOOW DARE YOOOOU!!!" Brock yelled at Ash's face like a nervous manic trying to avoid not to be killed from a god like warrior because of someone's ignorance. From out of nowhere he grabbed a mike and talked like some miss teen speaker. "The sensational Susie has been the top spectacular breeders for the last three years! (Lights!) In addition to that, Susie has been in six of the Pokemon Friend magazine covers, won three awards for amazing resourceful breeder, and her status has been announced as breeder of the decade today!" _

_"Now that's what I call a Pokemon breeder!" Misty said as Susie blushed and smiled._

_"You better believe it!" Brock snapped._

_"Listen, I still have a lot to learn about breeding. I'm still a student, not a teacher. For now on, we're rivals!" Susie said as she held out a hand. Brock hesitantly shook it. Just then, Brock notice Susie's Vulpix nudging on his leg like a kitten, but then the next thing Susie said that surprised him was: "I be grateful if you took care of Vulpix for me!" _

_"HUH?"_

_"You're the first person that Vulpix ever trusted other then me. Right now I think Vulpix will be better off with you."_

_"Vulpix!"___

_Brock bowed once more, but this time he shed with tears of joy._

_"Thanks....I don't know what to say." _

_"Why don't you use this fire stone on Vulpix? It'll make her evolve into a Ninetails." Mikey's brother with the Flareon suggested as he tossed him a fire stone._

_"Wait, I can't use this. Vulpix is really special to me."_

_"What beautiful hair. Susie's a real good breeder." Brock said, combing Vulpix's hair._

_"Hey Brock, how about we make a trade? That Vulpix for my Psyduck?" Misty asked._

_"__NO WAY__!" _

_Ash and his friends engaged the gym leader gang who invaded the bar, holding their poke-balls while Ash's Pikachu stood battle._

_"PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash shouted._

_"MISTY CALLS STARYU!"_

_"GO, VULPIX!!"_

_Ash and Misty froze in shock. Brock barely uses Vulpix in battle._

_"Vulpix?"_

_With one good blast of fresh fire, she drove the punk trainers away._

_Brock thought up the theory Proffessor Oak just made, about Pokemon taking the characteristics of their human partners. He realized Vulpix to his arms and thought about traded Pokemon taking characteristics. Normally its very hard to earn the trust from traded Pokemon, or Pokemon someone gave to you, yet he earned Vulpix's trust long before Susie gave her to him. With that thought, his face beamed._

_"You know what this means?" Brock shouted happily getting everyone's attention. "I think I just have a girlfriend! Susie gave Vulpix to me, and Vulpix likes me. Now if Vulpix does like me and that theory is true......then that must mean Susie loves me!" _

_While Brock was lost in the space of love and stuff, Ash, Gary, Misty, and Oak looked at him, like watching a some guy doing something crazy in the middle of a New York street._

_"Hey, what's up with that guy?" __Gary__ asked._

_"He's on vacation in fantasy land!" Misty spat, feeling embarrassed about her friend. _"He's just like a stupid older brother."

(End flashback.)

"Aw that's so sweet! She gave you the Pokemon so you won't forget her!" Mimi said in a look she always make when she hears something romantic.

"Funny, I thought it was because she trusted him with her prized Pokemon." Joe said.

"That too! Don't ruin the mood!" Mimi said up to his face, making Joe's face turn pink.

"Well....I guess that was just another flop! Just like all the others. Only Susie....she was the only girl I ever remember, expect the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, course they're hard to forget." Brock said trying to crack a smile. "This is just like that girl, what's-her-name, back at the Pallet Town greenhouse! She played me for some greenhouse assistant! I'll never find someone!" 

"Don't say that, Brock! There're always others!" Mimi said.

"That's what I keep telling myself, but I could never find anyone else like Susie! She was the olny one......well maybe it was for the best. I mean I don't want me and Susie to turn out like........~shudder~....that...name!"

Joe noticed Gomamon making a evil smirk one his face, one he knows well.

"Don't you dare, Gomamon!" 

"Aw! Oh well, lets go to the dance, where everything is happening live. L-**I**-**V**-E, live!" 

"GAH!" Brock staggered like he got shot in the back, and laid on the floor shaking like he's in the cold.

"GOMAMON!" 

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself."

"Hey who left this poke-ball here?" Mimi asked as she noticed a poke-ball on a table, behind Brock.

Brock picked it up and looked at it. He shrugged and just said. "It's probably empty or something. Or maybe someone forgot it. I'll deal with it later. You two go ahead, I'll catch up."

After Joe and Mimi shrugged and left, Brock stood up and decided to look at the ball one more time. He shrugged and pressed the button, which released something when a bright light flashed. After Brock unshed his eyes, his brows raised up high when the Pokemon turned out to be none other then Vulpix, with some paper hooked on a blue collar. 

"Vulpix?" 

The kitsune Pokemon jumped to Brock's arms and nudged his chest. Brock pulled out the paper and the collar from her neck and read it.

**_'I'm really sorry I couldn't come with you to bring the Digimon back to their home. I still want you to hang on to Vulpix. She still trusts you and everything. Good luck, and please be careful._**

**_Love, Susie' _**

As that read, tears shed from his small eyes. Brock held Vulpix tight, crying his tears out.

"I guess.....she still wants me to remember her..." 

Back at the dance, the music changed to slow music, where the real fun begins for most people. All the dates held each other, some none too....couple like, but for Hiro and Whitney, they were waiting long for this part. Though it was kind of awkward for a girl to be taller then the guy, especially the way they were holding each other; it was hard for Hiro to get his chin over her shoulder. But they gotten used to it now. TK and Yolei danced together, but feeling a bit odd. Both rather are dancing with their crushes. Davis and Kari still couldn't help but be a little jealous, but still they try to ignore. 

Ash and Misty however, both were trying to control their need to hold one another tighter in a loving embrace. They felt kind of uncomfortable, afraid that they'll screw up. Slowly, and cautiously, both held each other tighter. Misty felt as if she was the one doing it, but wonders why Ash hasn't said anything. Misty took a risk to slowly rest her head on his, and once again he didn't say a word. Little did she knew, Ash tried and thought the same thing, but right now, both didn't want to ask, just savior this moment, and them enjoy the dance while drifting in their own universe. 

Tai and Sora weren't the same way. Since they were 'pretending' to be dates, they held each other a lot closer. As Sora rested her head on her his shoulder, while he rested his on the side of her head, both now seemed to forgotten what they were doing, not even realizing what they were doing. It was like they forgotten about their troubles, their worries. Only now they were at peace, like they feel like they're having one of their many dreams of them dancing with each other. 

On instinct, Tai and Sora raised their heads up and stared into each other's eyes, as thus Ash and Misty. Ash's dark brown eyes stared into Misty's aqua blue eyes, while Tai's chocolate brown eyes locked with Sora's ember eyes. None had no idea what was going on around them, or what were they were about to do. 

Kari notice the grand moment of their lives about to happen, and she tapped Davis' shoulder hard. Once Davis saw her direction, he went bugged wide. Soon almost everyone of their friends stopped what they were doing to see the moment they've been waiting for. Kari grabbed her camera, while Tracey prepared his sketch pad.

Tai and Sora's face was inches closer to each other, as well as Ash and Misty. Then their lips were drawing closer...and closer......and.....

BOOM!!

A loud sound interrupted their trance. Tai and Sora finally woke up, and notice their faces nearly touching each other, as thus Ash and Misty. Each of their eyes widened and the two couples spilt away, well Ash and Misty jumped away from each other. Tai and Sora looked at each other, still in shock before turning away from each other, felling embarrassment burning everywhere. Normally Misty would try to yell and shout 'what do you think you're doing, Ash?' But right now she was too shocked to think.

"God damn it! They were so close!" Davis shouted as he snapped his fingers.

"Not now, Davis. Look!" Kari said as she pointed to some chaos happening up the hill. There were screaming and explosions everywhere up there.

"Party crashers!" TK said. "We better check it out!" 

"Ash! Misty! Quit standing there, we gotta find out what's happening!" Tracey shouted, getting them off their shocked state. 

"Tai! Sora!" Kari shouted, bringing them back to reality. 

It took Tai to notice the chaos to get him back to leader mood. "Fun's over! Agumon?" 

As called, Agumon, along with Pikachu, Biyomon, Togepi, Patamon, Poromon, Wormmon, Floramon, Gabumon, Gotsumon, and Umpamon ran out from under the snack table to their respectable human partners. Gatomon and Wizardmon came out of nowhere and stood by Jun and Kari. After Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder, Ash adjusted his cap and said:

"Let's go!" 

In the streets of Olivine, near the park, large purple furry creatures rampaged through out the streets, destroying carts, cars and other property. Professor Oak and Tracey made it up the hill first, and witnessed the creature going on a crushing spree. 

"Astounding!" Samuel said, gazing at the creatures, while his young assistant sketches the creatures.

Finally, most of the crew made it up the hill and stood by their side. Joe, Mimi, and Brock joined up in time. The in-training Digimon Digivolved to their Rookie forms. 

"Great, Drimogemon." Joe sighed in stress like memories came back in mind. "Just what we needed."

"What are Drimogemon?" Oak asked.

"They're data type Digimon! These guys are found underground, digging for fun and work." Agumon said. "But I never seen Drimogemons this violent."

"Are Digimon this vicious?" Tracey asked, not stop drawing.

"In our Digital World, they aren't as violent as these guys. These Digimon are from a different Digital World we don't know about!" Gabumon said.

"This is too much to bear! They really do need to go back to where they belong!" Oak said.

"Now we're on the same page!" Tai said. "Ready, everyone?" he shouted, adjusting his goggles.

"READY!" the DigiDestined said. 

"Lets give it everything we got, guys!" Ash shouted, setting his cap to battle mode. 

"RIGHT!" the trainers shouted. 

(Digivolution)

 "AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.........GREYMON!!" 

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO......BIRDRAMON!!"

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO........GARURUMON!!"

 "GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.........IKAKUMON!!"

 "PALMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO.......!!"

Palmon grew into a giant cactus with a hallow face, and large boxing gloves worn on her hands.

 "TOGEMON!!!"

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO.......EXVEEMON!!!"

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.....STINGMON!!!"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO.....ANGEMON!!!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO......AQUILAMON!!"

"BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO......SEADRAMON!!"

"GOTSUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO.......MONOCHRONMON!!!"

  "ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO.....ANKILOMON!!!"

  "FLORAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.....!!"

The figure was easy to describe. It was a large kiwi creature with a mask covering her face.

   "KIWIMON!!"

(Armor Digivolution) 

_ "GATOMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TOOO........NEFERTIMON!_ THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!!"

"I swear, this Digivolve thing is really getting way too long!" Gary sighed after almost losing patients.

The wizard Digimon shrugged. "Eh, you get used to it, unlike your gramps!" 

Professor Oak, Tracey, and Cherrie's jaws dropped when they witnessed the Digivolution. They felt small compare to these giant Champion level Digimon.

"Amazing! These kids....just evolved their monster!" Oak said feeling his body shaking.

"I can't...even sketch right now!" Tracey said, almost dropping his tools.

"Come on, guys! Let's help them out! These ground type Digimon can't beat an army of monsters!" Ash said, raising a poke-ball up high. "You too, Tracey! Cherrie!"

"Us?" they said. "Well okay."

"I CHOOSE EVERYBODY!!!" Ash shouted, bringing out Charizard, Chikorita, Heracross, and he switched out Lapras and Cyandaquil for Bulbasaur, and Snorlax.

"EVERYONE, GO!!" Misty shouted realesing Staryu, Poliwhirl, and Psyduck. Though Goldeen wouldn't do much good in land.

"GO!!" Brock shouted, letting out Onix, Geodude, Golbat, and Vulpix. He couldn't let Pineco out, cause when he does, it explodes right away.

"I CHOOSE YOU!!" Gary shouted, releasing Arcanine, Nidoking, Gyrados, Hypno, Pidgeot, and Umberon.

"COME OUT EVERYBODY!!" Hiro shouted, calling out his Pikachu, Typhosion, Poliwrath, Bellossom, Sandslash, and Espeon.

"GO!!" Whitney let out her Clefairy, Miltank, who recovered after a trip to the center, and Nidorina.

"COME OUT!!" Falkner's Hoot hoot, Pidgeot, and Doutrio was freed.

Casey let out her Bayleaf, Beedrill, and a Raticate to the field. Ritchie sent out Sparky, Happy, and Zippo. Crystal unleashed her Flareon, Wooper, and Amphros. Cherrie called out her Girafarig while Tracey brought out his Scyther, Marill, and Venonat. 

Oak was amassed; before him stood an army of Pokemon and Digimon. Truly something he never dreamed of. Ash and Tai smiled at this picture: Pokemon and Digimon working together as one. If only things were like this forever. Oak still had his jaw dropped while he backed away. All he could whisper was:

"Astounding!"

Most of the Drimogemon notice a large group of monster down the street, staring at them. The Drimogemon stopped fighting each other, or destroying things to stand guard. After the trainers got their Digi-balls, courtesy from the DigiDestined with the D-3, though the new ones had to quickly be filled in, most of the trainers got on any of their Pokemon that can carry them. Like it was no big deal, Pikachu walked in front of the group, and stood in the middle, smiling. He raised his paw his paw, like he was about to give a command to his solders. As he thrown it down chirping:

"PIKA!" 

And the monster charged like soldiers preparing for war. The Drimogemon charged at them as well.

"More data! Let's go for the kill!" one of them shouted. "DRILL SPIN!!" 

One of them tried to drill some of the Pokemon, but Anklyomon stopped him with a Armored Stampede attack, pushing him away. Greymon blasted one with a Nova Blast, while Birdramon and Garurumon attacked with their own attacks. All the fire Pokemon combined their Flamethrowers and burned a few of the Drimogemons. Misty's water Pokemon, minus Psyduck, annoyed one with their Water Guns, letting Miltank Rollout the Digimon in the gut. Onix bind one with Wizardmon blasting it, while Stingmon attacked another with his Spiking Strike. Snorlax Take Downed one before Ash's Pikachu and Charizard blown one of the data monsters with their attacks, letting Ash capture it with a Digi-ball. Umbreon fired a Zap Cannon on one, while Exveemon E-V-Punched another. Gary used his Digi-ball, capturing the beast. Bayleaf held a Drimogemon down with a Vine Whip while Kiwimon, and Nefertimon kept torturing it with a Pummel Peck and the Rosetta Stone, allowing Casey to capture it. Ikakumon and Togemon fired the Harpoon Torpedoes and Needle Spray after Golbat used a Confuse Ray on the one they blasted, and then Brock appear riding on Onix, capturing the Drimogemon.Monochronmon rammed one Drigemon, after being stunned by Girafarig's Psybeam, letting Cherrie catch it. 

"Man there sure are a lot of them!" Tai said, riding on Greymon, as he stood his ground against a Drimogemon at the end of the street. "I wish we knew how many, though!"

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!" 

BOOM! The Drimogemon was blasted away with Kabutrimon's blast. The huge bug Digimon appeared on the street the data type is on, with Ankyomon by his side, with Cody on his back turning Shingo's poke-ball, who stood on Kabutrimon's hand, into a Digi-ball and he used it to capture the Drimogemon.

"Glad to see you guys got here!" Tai said as Greymon walked up to his Digimon comrade.

"We hurried when we caught these Drimogemon on radar!" Izzy said. "And you're almost done here. I say there are three more hiding in this city."

"Good, we...!"

"GAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Tai startled when he noticed Misty screaming at the sight of Kabutrimon. She hid behind Psyduck, cowering at the Digimon.

"Aw, Misty, it's me, Tentomon! I just Digivolved to Kabutrimon!"

Still, the girl coward away behind Psyduck. "Even as Tentomon, you're still creepy!" 

"Aw I'm hurt!" 

"Don't bother. Misty is afraid of bugs!" Ash said as he flew near them on Charizard, while his Pokemon ran to catch up. 

"We'll worry about Misty's phobia, later. We got a bigger problem!" Izzy said.

The goggled leader crossed his arms. "Alright, spill it, Izzy." 

"There's a Digimon heading here from the north direction. I can't tell you what it is since I don't have much of the technology to tell from the radar, but I can say that it's a flyer."

At that moment, a loud echo caw roared through out the area. The group noticed a huge shadow passing over them. When Tai looked up, he gasped like he seen a ghost.

"Oh no! It can't be!" he said.

Kari had the same expression. It was a huge feathery green Digimon. One Tai and Kari knew too well, more then the others.

"Whoa! Polly want a cracker? A really big cracker?" Hiro joked.

Looking up, Ritchie felt like he shrunk to the size of a Diglet. "That's....one big......parrot!" 

However, the lover of bird Pokemon gazed at the giant green parrot with awe. It was like he was dreaming, and if it was, Falkner hoped he won't wake up. "Amazing!"

The group gathered around Tai, along with Professor Oak, looking up at the huge parrot flying over the city.

"What the hell is that thing? Parrotmon?" Gary asked with fright.

"You guessed right!" Izzy said, which made Gary laugh a little since he only meant that as a joke. "Parrotmon: A vaccine parrot Digimon. Ultimate level. This creature appeared in the Heighten View Terrance attacks eight years ago. His attack is Sonic Destroyer. It gathers electricty to fire one huge blast."

"It ain't no Zapdos but it probably is a one mean monster, right?" Ash asked.

Tai grimed, trying to think back at the beginning. "I don't know what a Zapdos is, but yeah! He gave this different Greymon I had a rough fight. But that Greymon was bigger, and he had a different, more powerful attack. I think it was called Nova Flare."

"I'm insulted!" Greymon whined.

"I didn't mean any harm, buddy!" 

Being the optimist with little sense he has, Davis grinned and gripped on his blue D-3. "Well let's do this, DNA style, guys!" 

"But how? Have you forgotten that IceDevimon corrupted the DNA function?" Cody asked. "You and Ken still haven't been affected."

The young goggled child sheepishly scratched his head. "Oh yeah! Well it's just you and me, Ken! You ready?" 

"Lets go!"

(DNA Digivolution)

"EXVEEMON!!"

"STINGMON!!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TOOO.......PALIDRAMON!!"

Palidramon took to the air to meet with Parrotmon, but the giant bird wasn't paying attention to the fusion Digimon as it gazed its focus at another direction.

"SONIC DESTROYER!!" 

As Palidramon closer, he can see Parrotmon destroying the last three Drimogemons, and absorbing their data.

That was it. He couldn't watch anymore of this cold murder. "I had enough of your barbaric mutiny! DESPERADO BLASTER!!"

The machine guns were deflected by Parrotmon's metalhead plate. It did shoved the Digimon back a little, but still won't let up.

"SONIC DESTROYER!!"

Palidramon almost got nailed by the electric blast, which it destroyed a bit of a building in its way. Palidramon fired his blaster again, and it still didn't work.

"You asked for it! HYPER BEAM!!!"

The fusion data Digimon used his new Pokemon attack to fire a huge energy beam from his guns, nailing the parrot Digimon to another building behind him. Palidramon looked wearily after using the attack. Parrotmon got up and blasted Palidramon with his attack, making him de-Digivolve back to Veemon and Wormmon, and fall to the floor, which they were caught by Kabutrimon. 

"Man that was quick!" Davis muttered in shame.

"The Hyper Beam takes a lot out of a Pokemon, in this case, a Digimon." Gary stated. "You have to know it very well to control such an attack."

"Well that's just great." Davis growled. "Hey Izzy, you haven't got Kabutrimon to Digivolve to Ultimate yet! Use it now!" 

"I was hoping I could save it for later! You know that...!"

"Just do it! We need MegaKabutrimon now!" 

"Okay! No need to get indigent about it! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"

(Digivolution)

"KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.....!!"

His new form had heavy looking armor with the color of maroon. His long horn was shaped kind of like a bat, and he had a large jewel on his back.

"MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!"

The larger bug Digimon stood in battle at the large bird Digimon who was surging with electric power. It was bad enough a giant bird made the gang feel so tiny, now they have a huge insect that's, at least, on their side.

"Whoa......that's....the biggest bug....I ever seen!" Misty said as she shook, with her phobia controlling her again.

"Get him now, MegaKabuterimon!" Izzy shouted.

At that moment, the bug Digimon's mouth started to glow, something Izzy or anyone else never seen him do.

"MEGA BLASTER!!"

The vaccine type fired an energy blast, exploding on the bird's face on impact, and stunning him a little.

"HORN BUSTER!!" 

BAM! MegaKabuterimon rocketed to his opponent and rammed him through a building.

"MJOLNIR THUNDER!!" But Parrotmon recovered and clawed the Digimon with an electric claw. 

"Oh boy!" Casey said in nerves from the battle.

"Just a little mistake! He can take him!" Davis said.

"I never had seen MegaKabuterimon use a Mega Blaster." Matt said.

"Apparently that's his secondary attack." Izzy said as he looked through his laptop. "Not as powerful as the Horn Buster but it helps get the job done." 

"Um......where's Gary?" Crystal asked.

From atop a building near the fight, where MegaKabterimon was pushed back by another claw, Gary lined up five of his Pokemon, while he sat on his Pidgeot.

"Alright! HYPER BEAM NOW!! FULL BLAST!!" 

The five Pokemon fired a powerful blast, nailing Parrotmon good, letting MegaKabuterimon use a Horn Buster to the gut. Gary recalled his tired Pokemon and flew off on his Pidgeot.

"Yeah! Nice one, Gary!" Davis cheered. "See I told you using MegaKabuterimon was a good idea!" 

"Oh no! Three more Digimon are heading near Parrotmon!" Izzy said, looking at the radar.

Three Drimogemons charged at the Parrotmon, trying to go for the kill, but Parrotmon spotted them, and hit those dead on with a Sonic Destroyer, and absorbed their data. He turned back to MegaKabuterimon and blast him right back to the kids, while he de-Digivolved back to Rookie.

"Nice plan, DAVIS! Now he can't Digivolve to Ultimate again!" Yolei shouted.

"Hey leave him alone. He tried!" Kari said, while Davis sticks a tongue at her.

_"Damn it, I blew my mouth at him again!" _Yolei cursed herself in shame.

Ash scanned the Digimon with his Poke-Dex as it said: **_Pokemon_****_ scan: Error! Error! Error Pokemon level: 95. Has a possible type element of electric and flying. No other data._**

"Not as high as IceDevimon, but I bet you his stats are pretty high!" Ash said before he ran off. "Come on, guys!" Pikachu and Ash's other Pokemon followed as they headed toward the Digimon.

"ASH WAIT!!" Misty shouted.

"That boy is just looking for trouble!" Prof. Oak grimed.

"We'll cover him!" Tai said. "Greymon, go!" 

Greymon, Birdramon, Garrumon, Nefertimon, Wizardmon, Angemon, Togemon, and Ikakumon ran off toward the Digimon with Ash and his Pokemon.

"Hey Tai, why don't me and Mimi get our Digimon to Digivolve some more?" Joe asked.

"Until we really need it."

"Besides, I scanned your Digimon." Hiro said. "At their Rookies, Gomamon was at level 46 while Palmon was on level 44. Now its 56 and 54, and their stats are pretty low compare to Parrotmon, from what Shingo showed me."

Still, Tai kept a courageous face. "Well with them together, we might have a chance!" 

"Then I'll help out those chances! I'm not gonna let Ash get all the fun!"

"CHARIZARD, FLAMETHROWER!!!"

"NOVA BLAST!!"

The two fire blast nailed the large parrot, but only stunned him. The other monsters fired everything they had, minus Heracross and Snorlax. It hurt him a bit, but he still had the power to blow them away with a Sonic Destroyer. All of them were off their feet. Nefertimon de-Digivolved back to Gatomon, and Bulbasaur and Chikorita was forced to return to their poke-balls. Wizardmon fired his new Shadow-Ball, thanks to Crystal giving Jun a few pointers, but it didn't faze him that much, and another Sonic Destroyer brought them down to their feet, forcing Wizardmon, Ikakumon, and Togemon to de-Digivolve.

"Great. Birdramon, Garuumon, get these Digimon back to the others! We'll handle this!" Ash said.

The two Digimon did as they were told, and towed the tired Digimon away, while Tai, Hiro and his Pokemon, Rosa, Catherine and their Digimon joined him.

"We brought reinforcements, Ash!" Hiro said.

"Alright, let him have it guys!" Tai shouted, getting the monsters to form up for the attacks.

"NOVA BLAST!!"

"PUMMEL PECK!!"

"VOLCANIC STRIKE!!"

"HAND OF FATE!!"

The Digimon, along with the Pokemon fired their powerful attacks, stunning the Digimon. He showed signs of fatigue, but still was going strong. The Digimon got mad and then spread out his wings and hovered up.

"Oh crud...!" Hiro gasped. "RUN!!" 

The kids rode on their Digimon and Pokemon, running from the incoming. The Parrotmon flew past them, as the force blown them off their feet, except for Snorlax, since he weights about almost a metric ton. The giant bird landed far behind the other group, and charged up with energy.

"Oh shoot!" Whitney gasped.

Ash and Tai got up to see the Parrotmon about to blast their friends. With thoughts of the ones they loved, like Misty and Sora, they quickly got up to their feet and try to run to their rescue.

"NO! MISTY!!!"

"SORA!!!" 

Just then, Brock notice Vulpix bathed in a green energy. Vulpix ran close to the Ultimate Digimon and fired an even stronger Flamethrower, ruining the Parrotmon's concentration. And then a black blast that looks like a Shadow Ball hit the Digimon. The group turned to find a Xatu and a Skiploom who just fired a Leech Seed on the Parrotmon's head, as it starts to drain its energy. 

"A Xatu and a Skiploom?" Gary muttered in confusion. "Where they come from, and why are they and Vulpix glowing green?"

His question was answered when Susie appeared behind her in the same energy. Glowing from her chest was some symbol Mimi and Yolei knew too well.

"The crest of Sincerity!" they shouted.

"Susie?" Brock said in shock, but she didn't respond top him. She looked so dark with the shadow of her hair covering most of her face.

"Attack again!" she shouted.

Vulpix fired another Flamethrower, while Xatu used a Psychic attack more powerful then before, bringing the Digimon back a little.

"CHARIZARD, SUNNY DAY!!" 

The dragon Pokemon flew over the kids as his tail lit brighter then before. Vulpix's Flamethrower gotten stronger because of it, and so has Charizard's Flamethrower when he fired it.

"Now Skiploom! Solarbeam!" Susie shouted.

"NOVA BLAST!!!"

"HERACROSS, SNORLAX, HYPER BEAM!!"

With the Sunny Day technique, Skiploom didn't have to charge up so long to use the Solarbeam. Instantly he fired the beam, along with the Nova Blast and the two Hyper Beams, bringing the bird down to his back. But the bird got up and blasted them away with one good Sonic Destroyer, destroying a chunk of a street too. The green glow also disappeared from Susie as well. A gold silver ball flew from Oak's coat and bounced toward where Ash and Tai is.

"The GS ball!" Ash cried as he ran up to grab it.

"Well, fate has been kind to me, having sent these Digimon that belongs to these Tamers to me! I'm going to absorb all of your data and roasting these humans!" Parrotmon said, licking its beak.

Ash held to the GS ball and recalled his tired Pokemon, while Pikachu stood in front of him and Tai, ready to do battle, along with Greymon.

"You're not gonna fry anyone! Not our Digimon, not even Sora!" Tai shouted, bravely. Too bad their friends were unconscious; otherwise she would've heard him.

"You want the data? Then you're gonna have to beat us!" Ash stated with either courage or stupidly.

Once again the crest of Courage shined from their chest, while Catherine, Hiro, and Rosa watched from behind. But then the orange energy surged to the GS ball, and then the ball seems to be shifting up, almost as if it was about to open. Ash looked at the ball and saw the middle layer glowed in a white light. The unconscious group came to, just in time to see the GS ball glow all around and shaking like a massage chair.

"Uh.....what's going on?" Davis asked.

"It's the GS ball!" Tracey gasped.

The ball was vibrating like crazy. Ash used both hands to try to control it from slipping from his hands. Tai came and helped him by grabbing on to it, but as he did, both their crests lit even brighter and then when they rose the ball above their heads, it open and made the familiar pop sound all poke-balls make when they open, only this one made an echo. When it opened, nothing came out, but after a few seconds of waiting and keeping the ball up high...

"Oh NOW we get it open!" Misty sarcastically said. "And there's nothing in...!"

FLASH! A huge white beam shot high to the dark sky, giving most of the sky a strong white shine. But then the beam faded and the blast disappeared out of the earth.

"Well.....that was pointless." Davis gulped.

Parrotmon shook off his awe from watching the light show, and returned to destroying his enemies. 

"Good bye, humans!" he growled.

"PLEASE DON'T DO IT!!" Ash shouted. 

Pikachu and Greymon ran up to the raging parrot Digimon, about to launch their attacks, but then, the sky seemed to gave off a huge white light. Everyone stopped to where they what they were doing and looked up. 

There, up in the night sky covering the earth, a huge white energy wave spread out in every direction. Then Ash was confused when his Pokemon came out of his poke-balls, even when they were tired. He noticed every other trainers' Pokemon coming out, looking at the sky.

"Guys, what are you doing out of your poke-balls?" he asked.

At that moment, Ash's Pokemon was coated in a white light, flowing around them like water. Ash noticed his friends Pokemon bathed in the same energy. 

"What's....going on?"

Unknown to all of them, the energy wave spread out all over the world. Every trainer's Pokemon was forced to come out of their poke-balls. Every Pokemon that was injured in a Pokemon Center rose up like a zombie. The Nurse Joys were frightened and confused to why they were glowing in a white light. Every trainer's, breeder's, or wild Pokemon, etc. stared in awe as their Pokemon was in the energy, similar to the one Ash's Pokemon was in. Even Ash's mom was confused to why her Mr. Mime was hoping up and down, with the energy flowing through his body.

"Mr. Mime? What's wrong with you?" Delia asked. She then flowed to what her Pokemon was pointing at, and gasped when she saw the huge white energy wave, rushing through the skies. "Oh my! Is this some kind of trouble?" she asked, hoping it's not the end of the world, but her Pokemon shook his head madly. She seems to notice that Mr. Mime was happy about this, but Delia can't burry the feeling that her son might be involved in this.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Hiro asked as the crew got on their feet.

Izzy waved around his finger, trying to think. "I believe that energy wave must be the main reason to why the Pokemon was bathed in that same aura." 

"You mean after all this time that energy was in the GS ball?" Misty asked.

"That must be the case." Prof. Oak nodded. 

Just then, the GS ball glowed again, this time in a bright orange light that blew Tai away from it. After it faded, Ash uncovered his eyes and found the GS ball looking different. Tai ran up and looked at it, but it seems to remind him of something. The GS ball structure changed a part of it on the gold part shifted up as well as the silver part. The small button that was on the center seemed to transform into what it looks like a Digivice, with a red layer around the screen.

"No way...! It looks like a Digivice trapped in a poke-ball." Tai gasped.

"A....Digivice?" Ash repeated in confusion, glaring at the ball.

BOOM! Suddenly, a loud roar from Parrotmon's step broke their thoughts. "Enough of this!" Time to get back to work! Say good bye!" 

Ash shook his head and grinded his teeth. He pointed the strange poke-ball at the Digimon, like he always does when he's ready for battle.

"Will see about that!" Ash shouted with the crest of courage still shining on his chest. "PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!!" With that said, the newly shaped GS ball blasted a bright white light from the screen. "What in the...?"

When that happened, Pikachu was glowing white, with his electricity surging through his cheeks as he grunted through the power he was feeling. The light gotten brighter, and then Ash and the others heard a sound the trainers hear when a Pokemon is about to evolve.

Misty's eyes grew wide as it sparkled from the light. "What.....that energy....that sound...you don't think...Pikachu is...evolving is he?" 

"That's impossible! Pikachus can't evolve without the use of a thunder stone!" Brock said.

When the light gotten brighter, a new sound took place. One piercing sound the DigiDestined knows too well.

"What....it can't...!" Izzy stuttered.

With that, Pikachu screamed as he hovered over the concrete floor, with the energy engulfing him. Then all ears around him can hear the little Pokemon shout:

"PIKACHU PIKA PIKACHUUUUU.......!!!"

The light erupted, and what stood in Pikachu's place was a bigger, brown, Pokemon with ears that sort of looks like bat ears. His cheeks are now yellow, and his feet grew longer, with furry black toes. His little arms had black paws, and his tail grew as long as a whip, and at the tip of it was a yellow part shaped like a bolt.

"RAICHU!!!"

Dropping his jaw, Hiro shakily pointed at the new Pokemon. "Whoa! He evolved to a Raichu......without a thunder stone?" 

Soon, Whitney helped the boy up. "But I heard him say something when he evolved. Pokemon don't talk when they evolve, it takes too much time." 

"Ash, did you have any idea what Pikachu was saying?" Misty asked.

"Uh...I think he said...Pikachu...Digivolve to....WHAT?!" 

"I knew it!" Izzy shouted, getting everyone's attention. "It's obvious. He didn't evolve, he Digivolve!" 

"How? He's not a Digimon!" Falkner said.

BOOM! Again, the impatient Digimon made a hard step. "Why am I standing around here like an idiot?" Parrotmon shouted, making one step toward the group.

"Cause you are?" Hiro said.

His eyes grew red of anger. "You just signed your death wish, human!" 

"I don't think so!" Ash said, glowing in a orange energy, as well as his Pika....I mean Raichu. "Pika....I mean Raichu! Quick Attack!" 

The Raichu crouched like a lion about to pounce on his prey, growling like a wild animal with electricity surging though his cheeks, and sharp teeth showing like a vicious beast. Then ZOOM, Raichu dashed at the Digimon in sonic speed, nailing the Parrotmon in the gut. 

"Whoa he did some damage!" Davis said.

"Yeah, because that he evo...I mean Digivolved, and that we did weakened Parrotmon, and of Ash's crest his strength and speed increased, and raising. His power is almost matching to Parrotmon's!" Shingo said scanning the battle with his laptop.

"I know Pikachu was very powerful before...but I shudder to think how powerful he is now as a Raichu." Brock said.

"YOU LITTLE FURRY RAT! MJOLNIR THUNDER!!"

"Raichu! Agility!" 

The Parrotmon's claw clawed through the road, but not the Pokemon. Raichu appeared near his talon, and Parrotmon tired to stomp him, but Raichu dashed out of the way as if he teleported.

"Did he teleported or something?" Joe asked.

"No its pure speed!" Izzy said.

"Raichu, Thunder-Bolt!" Ash shouted.

Raichu unleashed a powerful blast, thought this Thunder-Bolt was at the size of a Thunder attack thrown by Pikachu. The attack seriously damaged the bird's torso.

"GAH! DIE!!! SONIC DES....!"

"GIGA BLASTER!!!"

BOOM! Parrotmon was nailed to the side by huge missiles. The group turned around to find none other the Metal Greymon by Tai and Ash's side.

"No fair! How come he can Digivolve to Ultimate again?" Davis whined.

"I believe it's because that Tai reawakened his crest." Izzy said.

"Then that means we have to reawaken ours to get back our power!" Matt said.

"Fry him, Metal Greymon!" Tai shouted.

"He's toast, Taichi! FIRE BLAST!!!"

BOOM Metal Greymon blew out his fire Pokemon attack, blasting the bird Digimon. Raichu took the opportunity to move under the bird.

"Raichu! Use Thunder!" Ash shouted.

Raichu pumped his paws and charged up all the power he has. The skies above Parrotmon grew darker, and thunder and lighting erupted. Then a huge bolt lashed out from the clouds and struck the Parrotmon on the back, electrocuting him in a power Pikachu haven't reached since the beginning.

"BEATEN BY A DIGIMON WANNA-BE? THIS IS RIDICULESSSSSSS!!!" Parrotmon screamed before busting into data.

Finally, everyone breathed easily, but even though he knew that they had to destroy that Digimon, Falkner couldn't help but feel angry. Once again, electricity topples over flying types, even for Digimon.

Gary saluted in a cocky grin at the Parrotmon's digital corpse and smirked: "Hrmph! Smell ya later!" 

"Hey! Don't act like you saved the day!" Crystal shouted.

After Metal Greymon reverted back to his Rookie form, Ash and Tai's crest disappeared. The crew crowd to Ash and Tai, minus Gary and Crystal since they were arguing, and Kamon since he was nowhere to be seen even from the beginning of the fight.

"Incredible! It looks just like a Digivice. Perhaps this is what made Pikachu Digivolved!" Izzy said.

"This is highly strange. This has probably changed everything in life now." Prof. Oak said.

"What do you mean, sir?" Ritchie asked.

"I believe that white energy from the GS ball was the reason to how Pikachu acquired the ability. All of the Pokemon was coated in the same light. Perhaps all the Pokemon over the world."

"That must mean every single Pokemon now has the ability to Digivolve." Izzy said.

"Wait a minute! Where Raichu?" Ash asked. He shoved his friends out of the way to look for his evolved Pokemon. He spotted him standing where he destroyed Parrotmon, hiding in the dark shadow while still surging with a bit of electricity. "Raichu, what's wrong?"

Just then, Raichu's eyes glowed, and glared at Ash, making him freeze. He slowly walked out of the shadows with a frightening face that spells kill.

"Uh...Raichu?"

"ChhaaAAAAA!!"

End of part 11................

Takato: Whoa what's the deal here now? Reminds me when Guilmon first Digivolved. To find out if Raichu toast his human partner or not, keep in tuned to the next Mon Wars.

Me: Well this is a bummer. Only three reviews.

Terra: Told you moving the story didn't work.

Me: What part of shut up don't you understand?

Terra: I don't know the meaning of the word. 

Max Acorn- My apologizes for my idiotic friend's behavior, and thanks for the review.......Max? You're not gonna blow after how this Max threatened you, not that I'm complaining.

Max: Eh I don't feel like it. Besides, he won't stand a chance against me anywise, so no contest.

Me: (I slap my forehead.) Again, my apologies for MAX SNAIL'S manners! Terra?

(Terra smacks Max on the head.) 

SerpentTreize- Yeah well it didn't work, so this story is back to where it belongs. Damn! I was hoping to keep that Kazu/Alice pairing neutral for now!

Me: Well that's all for now, and I'm signing off. I have tons of homework to do.

Terra: Oh and here's a quote I think you'll enjoy, Anthony!

Me: Please stop ~groans~ why me?

_"Life sucks no matter what. So don't be fooled by location changes." ~ Daria_

_"You really should write fortune cookies." ~ Jane ~ MTV's Daria_

_"Pikachu, our lucky star is shining today!" ~ Ash Satoshi Ketchum _

_"Where?__ I don't see it! How can you see a star in the middle of the day?" ~ Misty Kazumi Waterflower_

_"I don't mean its actually shining!" ~ Ash Satoshi Ketchum ~ Pokemon_


	12. Episode 12: Mastering Digivolution

Me: Ah yet another exciting chapter of Mon Wars, full of action, adventure, romance, suspense, and tons and tons of bad grammar. I don't own Digimon and Pokemon.

Terra: Don't you bother going over and revising it?

Me: I do...

Terra and Rika: Whatever.

Max: But it was kind of funny what you did the other night.

Me: What do you mean?

Terra: You know, your financial problem? ~laugh~ You were running around and crying thinking the payment was due the day after....

Max: Yeah! ~laughs~ when was really due a month from then!

(Terra, Rika, and Max laughs) 

Me: It wasn't my fault. They bold the date it wasn't due! Geese I'm surrounded. 

Oh guess what. I found out that there actually is a Pokemon special in Japan that stars in the hero from Gold and Silver, but Hiro's real Japanese name is Kenta, Crystal's name is Marina, and she's not his sister. She's just Kenta's clueless crush. Since I've been writing Hiro (Kenta) and Crystal (Marina) as siblings, I kind of find that disturbing. I mean in the game Hiro and Crystal lives in the same house, and has the same mother; they have to be siblings, not lovers. Oh well, I'll stick to my option. If that special ever comes out in USA, I will not change the story on those two in this fic just to fit with the special. But I will try to add in their show personalities. Just think of this fic as a another timeline, or zone as I like to call it. 

Terra: You've been reading too many Sonic comics.

Me: Ignoring you...the personality of Hiro (Kenta) is unknown, but I think he's a little bit like Ash and he really does uses Typhlosion but his other Pokemon, other then a Beedrill is unknown. Crystal seems more like a ditz from what they told on the site I found out. She loves cute Pokemon and will give them cute name. She dreams of becoming 'The Idol Trainer.' That means she'll resort to show off singing and dancing. She also idolizes the main Elite Four, Lance, and she carries a scrapbook of him everywhere she goes. Info on Kamon is unknown. 

If you want to find out about this, go to www.dogasu.envy.nu and you're there.

****

And a question: Has anyone found out what's the deal with Brock and Prof. Ivy? And don't say she dumped him cause it seems A LOT serious then that. 

----------------------------------------**Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars**----------------------------------

Chapter 20: Mastering the arts Digivolution

****

Downtown Olivine: 12:37 AM

The GS ball, a mysterious poke-ball that has never been opened probably for centuries. After Ash finished the Indigo (Kanto) League, Professor Oak asked him to go to the Orange Islands to pick up a mysterious gold and silver poke-ball. The GS ball led Ash to another adventure in the Orange Islands, and most of Johto. It could never be opened, nor could be determined what's inside, until today when Ash's new found crest, as well as Tai's, finally opened the ball and released a powerful energy that covered the entire planet. Then when the GS ball turned into a Digivice poke-ball, it Digivolved Pikachu into Raichu before he destroyed a rampaging Parrotmon. Now it would seem that very same Raichu is about to fry his Pokemon trainer and best friend, Ash Ketchum.

"Uh...Raichu....calm down!" Ash said as he felt sweet coming down on his face as his Pokemon fearfully crawled towards him slowly, with electricity sparking through his cheeks. He froze in fear; he could not move. 

It was defiantly Ash's worse nightmare. His own Pokemon, about to turn against him. He can't believe he's about to be roasted by his best friend. Why is he mad at him? Is it because he accidentally Digivolved him, or is it because when he Digivolved he got Digimon thoughts like those wild ones from the other Digital World, which their only purpose seems to be crush and kill? 

Charizard, Chikorita, Heracross, Bulbasaur, and Snorlax ran to Ash's side to protect him from the crazed electric Pokemon, especially Chikorita who stood at the very front of the group, extending her vines to get ready. She waited a long time for this. She always was jealous over Pikachu for getting the most attention from Ash, she dreamed of kicking the stuffings out of Pikachu, and now she finally gets her chance.

"Raichu...don't do it!" Ash shouted, covering himself. 

The fully evolved Pokemon stood up straight, and cocked his head. Ash's Pokemon took their guard off and backed away a little. Though he can't see it due to the fact he's covering himself and closing his eyes so tight, shaking so much, Ash felt his Pokemon backing away, except for Chikorita. Why were they backing away? Is Raichu that powerful? Are they gonna let him be killed by his own Pokemon? Just then, he felt Charizard's nose nudging him to get his attention. Ash opened his eyes to see Charizard's paw pointing at Raichu. To his surprise, Ash found the raging Raichu not glaring for the kill, but crying.

"Raichu....?" Ash whispered. Why is he crying? Ash couldn't think of any possibilities to why. 

The little Raichu sobbed and sniffed, shedding some tears and shook like a leaf. Chikorita cocked her head, confused to what's his problem. She was hoping he was going to fight, so that she can whip him good.

"Rai.....Rai....chu...chu.....Rai!" he sobbed. Ash lowered his arms and looked at his electric Pokemon, almost thinking of crying himself when he found out what Raichu said.

"Don't....be.....afraid.....of...me!" he sobbed.

"Raichu...?" Ash said, almost breaking to tears for feeling sorry he was frightened by his Pokemon. "I'm sorry, Raichu!" Ash spread his welcome arms to let his Raichu jump in and hug him, while crying. 

Chikorita frowned, while kicking the dirt with her tiny foot. _"Damn it! Just when I was finally about to kick his furry butt, he goes crying like a baby!"_ Chikorita thought as she frowned, reeling back her vines. _"I swear that idiotic furball is a attention hog to my man!"_

"I'm sorry, Raichu, but you had me scared there!" Ash said, holding his electric Pokemon.

"I'm sorry. I was tired, I didn't knew I look like a manic when I'm tired. I wanna go back to being a Pikachu so you won't be afraid of me!

"That's a good idea! Lets meet up with the others. Maybe Izzy can think of something."

While Ash and his Pokemon walked back to the trainers and DigiDestined, the crew gathered around Izzy as he examined Ash's Digivice poke-ball.

"Hmmm....strange, looks like a Digivice no doubt." he said. "I wonder how could they design such device in a place where Digimon don't exist."

"And what's the deal with that energy wave that covered the sky?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Don't tell me that really was Digivolve energy!" TK said.

"It probably was." Izzy said. "Professor Oak, how long did you have that GS Ball?"

"For almost a year. A collage of mine...!" Prof. Oak paused when he heard Brock shudder. He remembered what happens when he mentions Prof. Ivy. "Uhh....someone found it but couldn't get it open. I asked Ash to retrieve it for me since it can't be transported from the teleporter, but even I can't figure it out, so Ash sent it to a friend of mine, Kurt the poke-ball blacksmith. He came here with the GS Ball after he saw it glow when the Digimon came, and I decide to look at it. But now we seem to figure out its purpose."

Finally as he finished, Ash and his Pokemon joined up with the group.

"Found him, Ash?" Tai asked, as he notice him carrying Raichu on his shoulders, though Ash slouched a little due to his Pokemon's weight and size. "Oh. He looks kind of heavy, no offence, Raichu." 

"I'll get use to it."

"But how could there be Digivolve energy here in this world before the Digimon got here, and is only the Pokemon got affected?" Izzy asked. "It doesn't make any sense." 

"Patamon, did you felt any of that energy?" TK asked. Patamon shook his head. "Oh, I guess only the Pokemon did."

"So they got the ability to Digivolve. Big deal!" Gary said. "Pokemon can only evolve so far. Its not like they can go past their full stages."

"I'm not so sure about that, Gary." Izzy said as he and Shingo sat down, linking their laptops together. "Look at this guys. Raichu, a electric type. Compatible to a Champion, meaning he's at the Champion level, even though Ash's Raichu is almost as strong as a level Ultimate. Its strange how my Digimon Analyzer can judge what level the Pokemon as if they were a Digimon by linking up to Shingo's laptop without typing a pacific program to do such a thing. Even when I linked up to Hiro's Poke-Dex it still did the same thing. And even though the Poke-Dex can't determine what they are, they still can scan their levels and element types, as if they were a Pokemon."

"So what are you saying, Izzy? That Pokemon are Digimon, or vice versa?" Yolei asked. 

"And the Pokemon have evolved forms higher then their fullest stages?" Shingo asked.

"Perhaps, but that's not much of a theory until I get more proof." 

"Izzy, is there any way to get Raichu back to normal?" Ash asked.

"Well normally our Digimon revert back to Rookie after every battle, or when they're tired or hungry, yet even though your Raichu now has Digivolving energy he still remains at the Champion level after a battle!"

"Uh....yeah! Is there a way to get him back?" Ash asked with less patients. 

"I don't know Ash." Matt said. "Maybe Digivolving for Pokemon is different. They probably stay like that forever like normal evolutions."

"Is that all you can say?" Ash shouted. "Don't say that! There must be a way!" 

"Whoa! Chill Ash! I didn't mean it offensively. I was just saying...!" Matt said before Jun pinched his cheek.

"Ye a little faith, Matty-chan!" 

"OW! JUN!"

"Besides, it wouldn't be called Digivolving if they can't change back!" Davis said. 

"We can't stay around here, kids. The police will be here at any moment, and we'll probably get involved in a misunderstanding with them." Prof. Oak said.

__

"That will not be a problem to worry about, professor."

The kids turned their heads around when they heard a echo voice in their minds. Davis hit his head, thinking he's just hearing things.

"Did you guys hear that, or was it just me?" he asked.

"It's not you. I heard it too." Cody said. "But in my head."

Just then, a flash was seen on their left. As it depleted, a humanoid figure that looks kind of like a cat, with three sphere shaped fingers, a long think tail, and a pale purple skin hovered far before the group.

"Is that a Digimon?" Mimi asked.

"I never seen a Digimon like that, Mimi!" Palmon said.

Ash pushed the group out of the way to get a close clear look at the creature, along with Misty and Brock. Ash narrowed his eyes, trying to clear his head of this familiar creature. Thoughts about him and the Team Rocket leader came to his mind.

"Mewtwo?" Ash said.

__

"Hello there, Satoshi. Kazumi. Takeshi. It is good to see you again." 

"You know this guy?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, this is Mewtwo. I helped saved him from Team Rocket." (A/N: I never seen Mewtwo Returns, so I'm not sure if he gave Ash back his memory of the first movie.)

"What are you doing here, and what do you mean you don't have to worry about that problem?" Misty asked.

__

"I have come to offer my services, and I erased the minds of the people of Olivine, like I have done in Cianwood." Mewtwo said, looking at Izzy.

"So you made the people think IceDevimon's damage was caused by a tornado?" he asked.

__

"Quite correct, Koushiro." eying at him since he knows he'll be surprised that he has knowledge of his name.

"~gasp~ How did you know my name?" 

__

"Well young child, as you can tell from my manner of communication, I posses great psychic power that can let me do many things. Reading thoughts and altering days of memories from many minds like I did in Cianwood and Olivine, or altering the environment such as the clouds to create heavy thunder storms, telekinetically. I also can posses many Pokemon ability."

"So that means you're a Pokemon?" Jun asked.

__

"Yes, but you won't find me in any Poke-Dex. I am biogenetically made, and the only one of my kind. However to my comrade's option, I am combatable to the Mega Level."

"A Mega level Pokemon? Whoa!" Davis said in awe.

"Wait, who's your associate?" Cody asked. 

His question was answered when a human shaped figure made out of green computer lines appeared. The appearance took look as the DigiDestineds' digital human friend.

"Gennai?" the DigiDestineds shouted.

"Hey there, everyone. Sorry I had to leave you guys in the island, but I have to have a chat with Mewtwo here."

"You know him too?" Hiro asked.

"No, but when I first came here, Mewtwo sensed my presence. He read my mind about the knowledge of Digimon and what was happening, and he offered his help."

__

"Yes, I believe my services are highly needed, for there is a storm coming!"

"You mean all this hype about a little thunder storm?" Davis asked.

"Davis, he means that something bad is going to happen." Kari said.

"Oh."

"So do you know what or who brought the Digimon here from a different Digital World?" Cody asked.

"And who sent that IceDevimon that corrupted our DNA Digivolve function?" TK asked.

__

"That I do not have the answers to that, but I have a theory that involves in the disappearance with the Porygons."

"What's a Porygon, and what does that have to do with any of this?" Matt asked.

"Porygons are the first and probably the only digital Pokemon made by man." Brock said.

"So that means that they're Digimon too?" Yolei asked.

__

"In a way, but if they do enter the Digital World, they would be treated like Digimon. The disappearance of the data Pokemon started before the Digimon appeared. I have a hunch that this may be involved with...."

Mewtwo never got to finish because police sirens can be heard roaring through out the scene.

"Its the police! We better get out of here!" TK said.

__

"I'll take care of that. Everyone gather closer!"

After they did as they were told, Mewtwo raised an energized arm to his head, and within a blink of an eye, they vanished.

****

Cianwood lighthouse 12:45 AM

One gym leader with one sad face named Jasmine looked at the one purple sky. Her face was long cleansed from the tears she shed hours ago, but her failure to help one boy named Kamon find his pure heart still was burning heart. Ever since she accidentally looked into his red eyes, she saw his true self drowning in a pool of darkness. She was hoping she could save that soul before it gets completely swallowed up in the darkness, but he wouldn't let her reach it. Perhaps a gym battle was defiantly a bad way to go.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash that almost blinded her. After it dimmed, the DigiDestined and Pokemon Trainers appeared before her with Mewtwo and Gennai.

"Gennai-san! Myuutsu-san! You found them!" she said as she stood up from her sitting place near the door.

"She knows you guys? And what's a Myuutsu?" Ash asked.

"We met up with her and told her to wait here before we found you guys." Gennai said.

__

"And Myuutsu was my original Japanese name the scientists named me before code naming me Mewtwo! Almost every Pokemon have Japanese names."

"Yeah Ash, didn't you know that?" Misty asked.

"Uh...!"

"Almost every Pokemon name you hear..." Brock said while shaking his head. "..has a Japanese nick name."

"They do?"

"Yes. Pokemon were named in the native Japanese tongue before naming them their simple English names, even though the Pokemon chant the English names. For example a Squirtle's Japanese name is Zenigame, a Bulbasaur is named Fushigidane, a Charizard would be named Lizardon, or Vulpix here would be named Rokon."

"Kind of like of like the animals in our world are named in scientific names or other languages. yes?" Izzy asked.

"Well sort of."

"Hmm....I kind of would have a difficult time remembering those names." Ash said. "I've been using English a lot more then Japanese all my life."

"Yes, that's why they changed those names. Besides, the Pokemon for some reason always chant those English names anywise."

"What's Pikachu's, Raichu's, and Togepi's Japanese names."

"The same."

"Huh?"

"Yeah well they couldn't think of any other names." Misty said.

(A/N: Hey don't flame me so bad about this. Its just a dumb fun theory I made up.)

"Can we get back to the subject? Do you have any ideas how did a Digivolve energy end up inside a poke-ball years before we got here?" Matt asked.

"I'm curious about it as much as you are." Gennai said. "But the only reason we had to let you team up with Pokemon trainers is because they seem to be the only ones here who have crests."

"Crest? You mean those glowing things Ash, Tai, and Susie have?" Tracey asked. 

"Yes. For what I understand, a great power is at work of the wild Digimon from another Digital World showing up here. If this power is too much for you DigiDestined to handle alone, then I think these trainers with crest would be very useful."

"You mean a force that sent that IceDevimon here?" TK asked.

"I'm not sure. I believe it has something to do with this I found." Gennai pulled out a small plastic bag with an orange blob in it.

"Hey, that looks like that thing me and Pikachu saw after we beat MegaSeadramon!" Agumon said. 

"This thing?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. I think this jelly absorbed his data."

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Matt asked.

"I thought it was nothing to worry about. Probably someone threw away jello. I was gonna eat it at first, but it looked dirty."

"But that's something you should tell us about!"

"Hey would you take me seriously if I told you a orange jelly sucked up MegaSeadramon's data?" 

"Hey Matt, lay off of him! He's just going for instincts!" Tai said as got to his face.

"Tai, what if this thing started this whole chaos? What if it feeds off of Digimon to become stronger, and we fail to stop it because of your pet Digimon puppy failed to tell us anything?" Matt said as his voice got louder."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" 

Once again, another Tai and Matt fight was about to be unleashed, and once again Ash and Gary hold them back while Sora came between them.

"Alright that's enough! Its already past midnight to deal with your pig fight!" Sora said.

"Boy just like the old days." Joe muttered.

After Ash and Gary released them, Tai and Matt walked further away from each other while Ash and Gary came to each other and Gary whispered.

"Man, and I thought we had issues!"

"No kidding."

"Gennai, Mewtwo, what do we do about this thing?" Falkner asked.

__

"For now you have to leave that to us. This thing is well hidden somewhere in this planet, and it doesn't have any brain patterns for me to track it. Until we could find out about it, the rest of you will have to comb the lands to capture all the Digimon before the public has any knowledge of them. I and another associate of mine can keep them learning about the Digimon, but it'll be a matter of time before all know so much, that we will be powerless to control, until this mess is over with." 

"But how are we gonna cross the globe fast enough? Something drained the Digicore energy to let Veemon and Wormmon Digivolve to Mega." Yolei said.

"Does it have anything to do with that orange thing?" Casey asked.

"No, but I have something that'll help them with. I believe their is also another power that caused the Digicore problem. A power that sent that IceDevimon after you." Gennai said.

"But who has any beef with us?" Davis asked. "We wiped the floor with everyone. MaloMyostismon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and you older guys took care of the Dark Masters. The only Digimon we didn't kill was Daemon."

A huge thought then hit Ken's mind. The Digimon known as Daemon was practically the most powerful Digimon they faced. Imperialdramon couldn't take him. Ken had to use his Dark Digivice to seal him in the Dark Ocean.

"You don't think its....Daemon?" he asked.

Davis smacked his forehead and whined: "Aw man! Don't tell me we have to take care of a orange jello AND Daemon?"

"That couldn't be! We sealed him in the Dark Ocean, unless he found a way out to this world!" TK said.

"Sounds like this Daemon is one tough Digimon, huh?" Ritchie asked.

"You don't know the half of it!" Gatomon said.

"Daemon was a powerful Mega level Digimon that was after my Dark Spore. We don't why though."

"What's a Dark Spore?" Whitney asked.

"Uh....lets just say it has evil power we couldn't let him get." Ken said, not wanting to tell the real story the DigiDestined knows too well. 

While some of the trainers try to ask him about it, Jasmine came up to Mewtwo and Gennai. "Excuse me, where's Kamon?" Jasmine asked.

__

"I am sorry, Mikan. I can not find him anywhere. Perhaps he went somewhere to calm himself after losing your battle. You children had a long day. I suggest you get some sleep. You have a big day hours from now." 

"Good idea! Sleep is good ~yawn~!" Gomamon said as he crawled inside the lighthouse.

Jasmine smiled a little, but still with a bit of worry. She swallowed it while she turned to the group. "Well thank you all for getting the medicine for Amphy. Is there anything I could do for you all?" Jasmine asked.

Before anyone can say anything, Ash jumped in front of the group with his usual pose he makes when any about Pokemon is involved. "How about a gym battle before we leave!" Ash said with his old determined face.

"Very well. We will begin in the morning."

The group nodded as they entered the lighthouse. As all the group went inside, Gennai and Mewtwo walked far from the lighthouse to near the shore.

"I don't understand. I thought you could easily find him by sensing his brain patterns?" Gennai asked.

__

"I am sorry, but something doesn't seem right. I can not find his energy anywhere in this planet. It is like he's somewhere in another zone. I did not want to alarm her right now. The child has grown strong feelings for him, and she needs her rest if to join the DigiDestined and the trainers, rather then worrying out her life"

"Oh yeah. She has a crest too. We'll settle this later on in the day."

****

1:45 AM

The crew were now at rest in their respected bedrooms. Though one named Ash Ketchum could not sleep. He's too much at thought about what happened hours ago. First the DigDestneds came and he had a Digi/Poke battle with Tai, then these Digimon came, and now the GS Ball finally opened and it Digivolved his Pikachu into a Raichu, who still is what he is now. Ash laid on his back, looking at the Digivice-pokeball in his hand. He pressed the larger button on the right side of the screen and it shrinks into a smaller normal gold and silver ball, just like any other poke-ball. He pressed the button, and it grows to the GS Ball. The pressed it again, and it turns into the Digivice-pokeball, or as Izzy calls it now before they went to bed a D-Sphere, because of its shape. 

Ever since Ash's journey to deliver the GS Ball, it has led him to another league in the Orange Islands, led Brock to stay with Prof. Ivy for a while, which for some reason beyond his understands left Brock paralyzed from it. Perhaps Ash will never understand what happened to him with Ivy, but that'll have to be put aside for now. What Ash is really worried about is Raichu, who is laid asleep beside him. Raichu scared the life out of him when he Digivolved. When a Pokemon evolves, they stay like that forever. But since Pikachu Digivolved, that means the evolution is reversible, and Ash can't wait until the morning to get him back to normal. Besides, he wants his best friend back to the way he was. They say when a friend changes, you can never change him back, but it doesn't count for Digivolution. Pikachu wasn't ready to evolve. He never was, and probably never will be. He showed that when he battled Lt. Surge. And also, Raichu is too heavy to be sitting on his head. 

"Hey Raichu!" Ash said as he shook him, none too rough. "Raichu, wake up!" 

The electric mouse slowly opened his lid. "Chu?"

Ash got up and put on his shoes and jacket. He shrunk the D-Sphere in his pocket, and then he put on his cap. "Come on! We're gonna get you back to normal!"

"Raichu!" the Pokemon happily chirp, until Ash shushed.

"Keep it down! I don't want these guys to wake up!" Raichu remembered they're sharing a room with most of the guys. Ash looked around for his bag. "Oh yeah, its in the living room. Come on."

Ash and Raichu ran down stairs, and just as they got out of the door, and out of the night covered beach, with nothing but the roaring sound of the ocean...

"Where do you think you're going, Ketchum?"

Ash and Raichu startled and almost tripped. They turned around to find shiny eye things in the dark lighthouse. The eye things revealed itself from the shadows to be nothing but goggles worn by the big haired DigiDestined as he walked to his seemingly counterpart, with Agumon by his side. 

"Uh.....thought we go for some fresh air!" Ash said so quickly.

"At almost 2 AM?"

"Alright! I couldn't sleep! Not until I get Raichu back to normal!" Ash shouted. Tai walked up closer to him with a serious look he sees him wear in those battles. Ash at first was a bit nervous waiting for him to command him to go back to sleep, but since he already knows what he was going to say, Ash slouched down, with Raichu following his move, and weakly saying. "I'll go back to sleep." 

"After I got my clothes on?"

"Huh?....You mean...?"

"Hey you're gonna need an expert on Digimon and Digivolution if you're gonna de-Digivolve Raichu!" Tai said with his famous grin.

Ash slowly arose and made a wide smile. "Alright!" With that, they slapped five and walked to find a place to begin operation 'Raichu downgrade.'

The two along with their two monsters were yards away from the lighthouse, near some rocks far from the roaring ocean. Ash took out his D-Sphere and pressed some buttons to find anything that can help him.

"I wonder if this thing has a de-Digivolving button or something?" Ash said out loud. "Is de-Digivolving even a word?"

"Digivolve isn't even a word neither." Tai said.

"At least in your world." Agumon corrected.

"Raichu!" the Pokemon chirped.

"I think I got something." Ash snapped his hand with the D-Sphere, pointing straight at Raichu, but nothing happened. "Nope, nothing!.....Hey wait, what's that phrase you guys say every time you Digivolve your Digimon, Tai?"

"We just shout 'Digivolution Activate!' It's a voice program phrase Izzy and Gennai programmed to fully secure our Digivices and Digimon, incase anyone tries to do anything to our Digimon again, like the Digimon Kaiser did."

"The Digimon Kaiser?" 

"Huh?" Tai felt like he goofed. Ken didn't want any of his friends tell the trainers about his dark past, so Tai decide to leave out the Ken part. "Uh....he was this dark DigiDestined that tried to take over the Digital World once. Sometimes we call him the Digimon Emperor.....okay all the time. Kaiser was another name. He stole Agumon and Dark Digivolved him to a virus type Metal-Greymon. But he's gone. Davis and the new kids took care of him. Since after we defeated MaloMyostisimon, Izzy and Gennai decided to program the voice security thing so that the Dark Digivolve thing will never happen again."

(A/N: Ha! And you guys thought I wanted them to act like the Tamers or something huh?)

(Takato's note: Um......yeah!....But who cares! ITS AN HONOR FOR THE DIGIDESTINED TO USE OUR PHRASES!)

(Rika smacks him on the head.)

(A/N: Of course......you're a total Tai fan...right.)

"Anywise I think I got an idea!" Ash said. He did the pose he always makes before throwing a pokeball, turning his cap back and all, and pointed his D-Sphere as he shouted: "DE-DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!" again nothing happen. Ash then dropped down in frustration. "Ah man!.....WAIT!....Raichu's a Pokemon!"

"Yeah...so?" Agumon said.

"So....!" Ash did the same pose again, and pointed his D-Sphere at Raichu "DE-POKEVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"

Tai and Agumon anime dropped, and came back up, smacking their foreheads.

"Ash, don't be so literal-minded!" Tai sighed.

"Yeah, remember, Pikachu shouted: 'Pikachu DIGIVOLVE to Raichu!' Not Pikachu Pokevolve to Raichu!" Agumon said.

"~groan~......Hang on a second!" Ash ran past them, and turned behind the huge rock.

"Raichu?" his Pokemon asked.

"I have no idea where he's going." Agumon answered him.

"BOO!!!" 

The three screamed when Ash came from nowhere and surprised him. Tai and the two monsters gasped for air, while glaring at the trainer.

"Ash! What are you trying to do, give us a early heart attack?" Tai shouted.

"I thought maybe if I scared Raichu, he'll de-Digivolve back to Pikachu." Ash pout. 

"Well don't try that again." Tai then relaxed before closing his eyes to think. "Now lets think for a second."

"There's a new one!" Agumon said as he crack a laugh.

"Agumon!.....Okay now....Digimon use their own data energy , and when they have enough data energy they Digivolve. So less data means de-Digivolve back to Rookie......" Tai's eyes beamed before shouting: "I know! We'll work off the data!"

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Ash muttered.

****

2:19 AM

"Feel the burn! Come on Raichu, work those muscles!" Ash cheered.

The heroes of courage decided to let Raichu tire himself out by exorcising. First Raichu jogged around in the sand, then hopped on one foot for a lap or two.

"Good! Good! Work that upper body!" 

Then Raichu walked on his little arms in a circle. Then out of nowhere he came running around while hopping over a jump rope. 

"Come on Raichu, move it! Burn like you mean it!"

Then later on, Raichu came back to jogging but he showed extreme fatigue. 

"Now run! Run! RUN!" Ash shouted, but the little electric rodent passed out. "Boy you guys make it look at lot easier."

"Well we try." Agumon said.

"Okay...shower off!" Tai said. 

"R...R..Rai...c...chu!" 

Ash then told Raichu to sit in a lake nearby the lighthouse. The poor Pokemon was freezing through the icy cold water, and Ash didn't like to see his Raichu in any kind of pain, but he hoped this was for his own good.

"I know, Raichu, but if you keep sitting in the cold water, maybe it'll waste off the data!" Ash said. But then the electric type Pokemon gave a hard sneeze. "Oh great, he's catching a cold!" Ash whined as he grabbed his head in shame. "I'm going to be known as the worse Pokemon Trainer ever!" 

"I hope you got some Pokemon Tyannol or something." Agumon said.

"Hey wait a minute, Ash. Digimon need their human partner's energy to Digivolve too." Tai said.

"So that means..." Agumon said.

The two stared directly at Ash. Ash took a few seconds to figure out why they were staring at him. Ash gulped knowing what he has to do, but if it means helping Raichu, then so be it.

"Clear a space, Raichu, because I'm coming in!" Ash shouted, waving his arms. Ash jumped right in the water next to Raichu, making a big geyser. "WAAAHHH!!!" But even the water was cold for the All-Star trainer.

Raichu looked at his friend who was shivering in the freezing water. "I told you the water was that bad."

"N..N..No.....Its....R...R...Refreshing......~ACHOO~!!"

Raichu continued the workout, but this time he had Ash as his workout buddy. They ran many laps together, jump roped together, ran a few laps together, hand walked together, and even ran laps together until their bodies gave and fell on their stomachs.

"Well at least he's doing a lot of training." Tai said.

Ash struggled up his feet, but was too much in pain to get. After he pound the sand in anger, he shouted high temper: "OKAY, TIME TO GET TOUGH!!"

****

Olivine Temple Park: 2:50 PM

In a small Japanese temple nearby the lighthouse, since they didn't want to get caught in over curfew hours, Ash decided to resort to the most devastating and ultimate art of de-evolution, no man has dared use. With one more step on top of the steps that leads to a bell shrine, Ash must make one pull on the rope to begin the most toughest task only the courageous warriors can accomplish.

DING GONG!!

Ash clasped his hands together and closed his eyes before chanting: "I wish that Raichu would turn back to Pikachu very, very soon."

Behind them, Tai and Agumon anime dropped on the concrete platform.

"Well come on, Raichu, you gotta ring the bell too." Ash said.

Raichu jumped up to the rope and rapidly ranged the bell.

"Alright, I said ring it, not break it! I don't want the cops to hear!" Ash shouted. Once Raichu let go and stood back to his spot. "Now you repeat what I said."

Raichu nodded and then stood in a preying pose.

"Ra rai ra Raichu chu rai chu Raichu rai rai chu!" he chanted. 

With that, they gently clapped, in some way I guess Japanese do.

"Oh yeah, that's REALLY tough!" Tai sarcastically said. 

(Takato's note: Oh I get it.....you based that on when Guilmon first Digivolved...ha ha ha......I could hurt!)

(A/N: You've been hanging out with Rika way too much.)

(Takato's note: Ain't it the truth?)

****

Olivine lighthouse: 2:55 PM

A light turned on in the kitchen, like a door appearing in the darkness. One tired Sora Takenouchi walked out of the room and sat on the living room couch, in the semi dark area. She had a plate of chewy cookies and a cup of warm milk in her hands. Drossy, she ate a couple of milk dipped cookies. Reaching to her third cookie, the cookie made her mind drift to the past, a months before this Poke/Digi adventure began. A moment to where Sora made a bad choice last Christmas. She made cookies for Matt, even though she would defiantly love to give them to Tai. But what was the use of telling him anywise? He didn't get mad or hurt when he found out at the concert that she and Matt hooked up. He just....

"Hey, Sora. Why are you up at this time?" 

Sora startled from her thoughts. She snapped her head and saw Misty, half awake, sitting next to her. Sora gave her a smile usually most mothers make when their child is found awake late at night.

"And what are you doing up so late, young lady?" she asked.

"~giggle~ Oh come on, I'm fourteen! I always wake up at this time to get a little snack." Misty said giving her a playful push. "You?"

"Well.....I couldn't sleep."

"Oh.....worried about tomo....I mean today?"

"Well....after a few of these monster fights in the past, you get used to it, but that's what I'm worried about."

Sora took a sip of milk before laying back on the couch. Misty looked at her for a second before lying back as well. Above the TV, Misty saw a picture of a young Jasmine with her parents. What caught her aqua eyes was that Jasmine was holding a bike. Boy that sure takes her back to when she first met Ash. She only followed him until he pays back the bike he destroyed, at least that's what Ash thinks. Sure she argued about the bike before, but in reality she didn't care for it.

"I almost kissed him." is what Misty heard Sora said that broke her thoughts.

"What did you say?" Misty asked a bit tired.

"I almost....kissed Tai."

Misty had one wide right before the other one. She turned to her friend, raising her eyebrows.

"You almost kissed him?"

"Well....I couldn't help it." Sora said with a little shame. "We were dancing together....I felt like I was in heaven....then I lost control and almost kissed him..."

"Didn't he try to pull you away or something?"

"I don't know...my mind was somewhere away from reality." Sora clasped her hands near her chin, raising her pupils up saying before dreamily sighing: "His eyes.....they were so...so......god...I have the crest of love...I'm suppose to read these things."

"You don't know if he wanted you to kiss him or not?"

"I...I don't know...when I was almost kissing him....I felt like I was dreaming....the entire thing was like a dream! I forgot all the details."

"Oh yeah...I know how dreams are...." Misty sat back and then gave a half smile. "You know....that's the same thing I had with Ash."

"You mean you almost kissed him to before?"

"Yeah, at the same time you did."

Sora's eyes went bug wide and then she looked her with a half smile. 

"Okay, sneaky girl, how? I thought he was going with Crystal?"

"Well I made an excuse saying I didn't have anyone to dance with and I grabbed him from Crystal without anyone, not even Ash, saying anything."

"And?"

"The same thing you had, only I took a risk holding him close to me....though I'm surprised he didn't say anything."

"Hmm....do you think he likes you too?"

"Doubtful! He was probably thinking about Pokemon and he didn't notice. Dumb Ash......but after what I did, he'll probably never want to speak to me for a while...." she said while dropping her head. "...maybe never."

"That goes for Tai too. He'll probably never want to speak to me again." Sora said holding her head with her hands, elbows on her knees. "....I mean I almost stole a kiss from him.....and I betrayed his trust. What kind of a friend am I?"

The two red head girls' face fell and shed a tear. They then gave a sad sigh, at the same time.

"Boy....guess we both have problems, huh?" Misty asked.

"You said it..." 

****

Olivine Beach: 2:50 AM

Outside at the beach, Ash, Tai and the monsters slowly walked home, hanging their arms around in frustration and fatigue.

"I don't get it.....I thought Digimon return back to Rookie when they're worn out?" Ash whined, slowly walking through the sand.

"Well I don't know what the deal is with Pokemon with Digivolution, Ash. But don't worry, I'm sure Raichu will change back."

"Boy this is some day. Meeting and fighting aliens, Pikachu Digivolving, and I almost kissed Misty by mistake."

"Yeah we......" Tai shook his head with bug eyes and snapped his face down at Ash. "Wait, what was that again?"

"Uh....meeting Digimon, Pikachu.."

"No the last part."

"Uh....I almost kissed Misty!" Ash said as he blushed.

"Whoa!....You dog you!"

"Hey it was an accident! I don't know what came over me, and I know she'll never speak to me again!" 

"Man Ash, you defiantly are in deep crud!"

"Like you didn't almost kissed Sora yourself, Tai!" Agumon grinned as Tai blushed. "Come on, Taichimon!"

"Agumon, stop calling me that!" 

"You almost kissed Sora?" Ash asked with a surprised face.

"Well....yeah, at the dance! What a coincidence, huh?" Tai then hung his head before leaning on a large rock. "Damn it! I can't believe I almost did that, and Sora caught me when our lips almost touched! Damn it! I had more control then that! We weren't even on a real date and I tried to take advantage over that! I...." Tai closed his eyes while brushing off his hair. "...know she doesn't like me more then a friend but.....god man, she'll never speak to me again!" Tai turned facing the rock and smashed his head, none too hard, at it. "Damn my stupid....boy....hormones....Stupid...Stupid!...Ow my head!" 

"Tai calm down! I feel the same way with Misty, but you don't have to bust your skull for what you did. Maybe they forgotten."

"Ash that's NOTHING you can forget."

"Kind of makes me glad I'm not a human." Raichu whispered to Agumon.

"You should see how Patamon is feeling right now......" Agumon then noticed Raichu's ears flinching. "What's wrong?"

"I hear something!.....ASH!!"

"What, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

Ash followed Raichu's paw that was pointing above him. Ash and Tai noticed a strange gray bunny standing above them, looking sinister at Agumon and Raichu.

"Heh, heh! Fresh data!" it said before jumping over the humans and land before the two monsters. 

"Oh terrific. A Gazimon!" Tai said.

"What's a Gazimon?" Ash asked, not noticing he had his D-Sphere pointing at the wild Digimon. Tai was going to answer until Ash's Poke-Dex beeped. Ash picked it up and opened the lid.

**__**

Activating Digimon file......

"Digimon file?" Ash and Tai said.

**__**

Digimon file found......Gazimon: Dog type Digimon that act as minions to evil Digimon. They enjoy causing mischief but are cowards when fighting an enemy that is stronger. Gazimon also share statistics to the Gizamon. 

Wild Digimon level: 23 

Stage: Rookie level. 

Attacks: Electric Stun Blast

"My Poke-Dex.......is identifying a Digimon?...What's going on here?"****

Gazimon walked toward the two, charging his hand with electricity. Raichu chocked his head, expressing his face while slowly shaking his head in pity.

"You call that electric power? Let me show you!"****

Agumon jumped back when Raichu madly charged up with electricity, like a rapid dog shaking its foaming teeth. Gazimon coward at the immense power of the fully evolved Pokemon, shaking his furry gray knees and walking back. 

"No....way.....you're a.....High leveled Champion.....Digimon?"

"I'M NOT A DIGIMON!!"

"This guy is crazy!! I'm out of here!!!" the dog Digimon cowardly ran fast as a train, creating a dust cloud behind his path.

"Not so fast! GO CHIKORITA!! STOP HIM WITH YOUR VINE WHIP!!"

The grass Pokemon, unleashed from her poke-ball, lashed out her vines from her neck, wrapping it around the furry legs of Gazimon, and swing him around, slamming him on the dark night covered sand.

"Raichu!" the electric Pokemon shouted at Ash.

"Nothing personal, Raichu, I just wanna even this out to make this challenging."

"Hey Ash, try your Poke-Dex on Choko-whatever."

"Chikorita? I already know much about her."

"Just try it."

"Oh okay." Ash pointed his dex at his Chikorita, none to sure why Tai wanted him to.

**__**

Chikorita: The leaf Pokemon. A sweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays.

ID's Pokemon level: 36 

Stage: In-Training 

"In-Training? It never mentioned that before!" Ash said, looking at his dex closer.

"Call me Izzy, but I think it has something to do with your D-Sphere." Tai said.

Chikorita long halt slamming Gazimon around. Gazimon held his, almost losing balance in the spinning world that is shown within his eyes.

"Why.....y..you...." Gazimon shook off the stars, but his head had a few bumps the size of tennis balls, and his fur was cover in sand. "You stupid weed!....ELECTRIC STUN BLAST!!" 

Gazimon threw out his sparking electric orb (A/N: Or was it a punch?) rocketing toward the little leaf Pokemon. Chikorita jumped out harm's way with total ease and fought back with another Vine Whip, creating burning marks all over his body.

"Alright, Chikorita, take it easy and use a Sweet Scent!" 

The now to be called In-Training Pokemon swung her leaf left and right, spreading a pink relaxing fragrance. With one sniff of the aroma, Gazimon's face fell and relaxed, ignoring the pain from the vines.

Ash pulled out an empty Poke-ball, and then did his traditional pose. "Okay! Now...POKE-BALL...!!" 

"WAIT!!" Tai shouted, making the trainer trip. "Poke-balls can't catch Digimon!"

Ash quickly stood up, brushing off the sand while he blushed in embarrassment. 

"Oh yeah! Here turn this into a Digi-ball, please!"

"Only the kids with D-3's can do that. I only have a regular Digivice!"

"Then how am I suppose to catch it?" Ash shouted. Ash turned back to the battle to notice the effect of the Sweet Scent almost warring off. His Pokemon can't hold him off too long, and he can't let him get away. The only thing to do is to destroy him, but Ash NEVER likes to destroy a living creature; he didn't like destroying MegaSedramon, and Parrotmon. They were just taking nature's course, but IceDevimon was sick. He deserved to be deleted.

"Hey maybe you can use your D-Sphere!" Agumon said. "It is part poke-ball, part Pokevice."

"Agumon, don't you be literal minded. Its just a Digivice."

"I thought it was a D-Sphere?" Ash asked, looking at the Digivice-ball.

"That too! Just try it."

"Alright! D-SPHERE GO!!" 

Ash threw his Digivice, which it was kind of funny for Tai because he and his companions never throw their Digivices. To their surprise, once the D-Sphere hit, it really acted as a Digi-ball and sucked the dog Digimon inside. And like a Poke-ball, it fell an shook with the screen lighting up. Like all the moments Ash catch a Pokemon in a poke-ball, he froze and tensed, waiting to see the results. Then, the light dimmed and the D-Sphere halt. Ash cheered and was about to retrieve his D-Sphere, but the ball flew into his hands right at his surprise. Ash noticed a hologram picture of Gazimon, showing from the screen, with neon blue frames around it. (A/N: Think season 4, but don't expect Ash to use the data to restore the land, or whatever those new Digivices does.) Unlike the Digi-balls, it didn't disappear to the matrix, and when Ash opened the ball, it was empty.

"Huh? But I caught him!"

"I think he was sent to the matrix, with going with the ball." Agumon said. "It looks like you don't need the Digi-balls anymore." 

"Well that's good. Lets get back inside. Izzy will love to hear about this tomorrow." Tai said. He turned to the grass Pokemon who was running to her trainer, jumping on his shoulder and snuggling him. "I don't get it. I thought that leaf girl would be a Rookie or something. In-Trainings are weaker then Rookies. Aw geezes, I'm sounding like Izzy, now."

"Maybe its different for Pokemon." Ash said, gently petting his Pokemon. "~yawn~ But I need to sleep!" 

"Yeah, me and you both!" Tai lazily said.

Not knowing, three figures watched the two heroes of courage from atop a large rock. Two of them were tall and humanoid like, but the other was about the size of Veemon, but defiantly not Veemon.

"Hmm...interesting, isn't it, lovely. It would seem these Digimon rip-offs gathered the means to Digivolve like us Digimon." one said in a male voice.

"Indeed it is, and if you call me lovely again I'll rip out your head."

"Yes, dea.....er ma'am!"

"Will you two shut your threatening flirtation, Arukenimon? Mummymon?"

"Flirtation? I suggest you be quiet, ShadowImpmon!" Arukenimon shouted at the darker version of the infamous Impmon. "Perhaps this news will be very interesting for the boss to hear."

end of part 12.............

Takato: Arukenimon? Mummymon? Alive? And what's the deal with this dark version of Impmon? Isn't Impmon already dark and cruel enough as it is? Stay tuned to find out! 

Me: Yeah this chapter was a bit short, but hey, I couldn't wait to publish this. Well its review time! Terra, the role call.

HellRavenmon:- About time you read this. Yeah, I'm a freak when it comes to crossovers. I love crossovers. As for the Pokemon having the ability changing into their previous forms and the ones who don't have any evolved forms now having new ones......you can say THAT...heh heh...wait till you get a load of what will happen later on.

Rumorgirl411- Yeah, maybe making it PG-13 is a must go, but this story may be too long for me to do a edited version. Yeah I hate flames. I remembered one guy flamed me about my Sonic & Mario fic. Jerk.

Unknown: Thanks for the review.

Mathais-8888- Yeah there has been too many pointless Poke/Digi fights for no reason. Some of them are either Anti-Pokemon or Anti-Digimon fics.

SerpentTreize- Yeah I know. That's the last time I do that. Yeah at least I still got my loyal fans. Don't worry, Raichu will de-Digivolve soon. Yep I did as you suggested and had TK and Yolei go together, making Davis and Kari drive crazy. Ah you know me. Brock needs some love after all those rejections.

Max Acorn- Hey I don't want to rush it. Just make the Taiora and AAML ever so sweet. 

DigiDestined of Courage- Hey at least Raichu didn't bite his head off. Be patient about the Taiora and Daiyako. Remember grasshopper: Patients is a virtue. Man after all the torture I give the characters, I should be deemed the angst writer, but I think that's Frozen Phoenix's role.

Mallory: Yeah DC, you should know! Wink wink!

Me: Mallory, don't you dare! 

Mallory: But I was saying that he...

Me: Mallory....!

Mallory: Sheesh!

Me: I apologize for her rude mark, especially reading your Poke/Digi fic. I know its only for your story.

Terriermon: Of course, one could be lying!

Me and Henry: TERRIERMON!

Terriermon: Momentai! 

Henry: Boy are you gonna get it from him.

Me: Hopefully not me. 

__

"Hey its like that old goat says: Rule number 11: Its all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!" ~ Hades ~ Kingdom of Hearts

"How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved!" ~Sora (Not from Digimon)

"I think I'll pass!" ~ Cloud Strife ~ Kingdom of Hearts 


	13. Episode 13: Behold the power of the Poke

Me: Well its fic time in the land of tra la land!

Terra: The what?

Me: Nothing, I'm just trying to make a conversation. I do not own Digimon nor Pokemon. Don't ask what would happen if I did.

Chiller: Then please don't. Any facts about that mega crossover you're planning?

Me: A little. If I do write it, which may be long from now, I'll also put myself in it.

Terra: Just like everyone else does.

Me: Ha, except not only as the hero, but as the villain as well.

Max: You? THE VILLAIN?

Me: Not THE villain, just a villain. Not the main one. 

Terra: I don't see a lot of fics where people position themselves as the villain, except for Seth Turtle.

Me: Well lets just say I'm kind of gonna have the same predicament as Ken, except it won't be because of a loss brother, god protect him as he's alive, and my evil side will keep taking over on occasions

Mallory: Aw, you care for your brother that much, huh?

Me: Hey he may be a annoying brat, but I don't want anything happen to him. (eyes turn dark purple) Enough of this petty mush, lets get on with this foolish story!

Terra: What the hell....? (Smacks me on the head.)

Me: Thanks. That was my dark form I created for the mega crossover fic.

Terra: Oh yeah, I remember. DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!

Me: Sorry, but I can't control it. 

---------------------------------------**Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars**--------------------------------------

****

Olivine lighthouse: 9:00 AM

"Okay, Pika. You ready?" 

"If I get pounded for this, I'll say this was your doing!"

Veemon put in a disc, he got from Davis' bag, inside a CD boombox and turned the volume to max. He and Hiro's Pikachu stood next to each other, facing the boys who were still asleep, before the song played, starting a guitar note.

(A/N: This song may not be accurate, since I can't find the lyrics.) 

__

Hello boys and girls! This is ol pal, Stinky Wissle Teeks!

This is a song about a whale.....NO!!! 

Veemon and Pika smiled wide at each other in a comic way, while some of the kids and Digimon start to wake up from the noise.

__

This is about being happy! That's right!

Its the Happy, happy, Joy, joy song! 

Veemon and Pika moved up and down while smiling wide. Agumon and Raichu got up a little, rubbing their eyes, as thus Ash and Tai.

"What in the...?" Tai mumbled.

__

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy! 

Then Veemon and Pika hit their butts at each other. (A/N: I'm sure you know how Ren and Stimpy danced in this song. Its the same thing.)

__

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy! 

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy, JOY!

Soon Matt, Izzy, Shingo, and the others woke up, grumbling at the two monsters annoying roster call.

__

I don't think you're happy enough. That's right!

"You got that right!" Raichu lazily growled, scratching his back.

__

I'll teach you to be happy!

"Please don't..." Gomamon grumbled.

__

I'll teach your grandmother to suck eggs! 

Now boys and girls, lets try it again!

"Davis, Hiro, you should really get your monsters to..." Matt said, but then he noticed Hiro and Davis joining in the dance. "You gotta be kidding me?"

__

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy! 

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy! 

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy, JOY!

"I can't believe you Davis.." Tai said as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Aw come on, its fun!"

__

If you ain't the granddaddy of all liars! 

The little critters of nature.....they don't know that they're ugly!

That's very funny: A fly marrying a bumble bee!

"No it isn't!" Gomamon said.

__

I told ya I shoot, but you didn't you believe me!

Why didn't you believe me?

"Because you're a insane lunatic?" Gomamon said.

__

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy! 

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!

Around that time, Yolei and Whitney, half awake, came in with mallets in their hands, and a tired, pissed off look.

__

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!

Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy! 

Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy Joy, Joy, JOOOOOY!

****

BAM!!!

The guys found Davis and Hiro lying on the floor, with huge bumps on their heads, and Veemon and Pika as well, thanks to Gatomon.

"Any of you guys try anything stupid like that will experience at lot worse then this!" Yolei growled.

"GOT IT?" Whitney shouted as she gave them the look, making the guys nod their heads in fear. "Good..."

(A/N: I know. THE most stupidest thing I ever wrote.)

(Takato's note: Happy, happy, joy, joy! Happy, Happy...)

(Rika's note: Goggle-Head, don't you dare make me hurt you!)

(Takato's note: Yes ma'am!)

The crew finally woke up, fully dressed back to their clothes they wore yesterday, clean ones, but Mimi changed to her clothes with the American colored shirt, and white skirt. But she wore her hat behind her head since she can't fit it in her bag. In the kitchen, Jasmine and her smaller Pokemon, Teddiruza, and a Furret, the evolved form of Sentret, already set up breakfast.

"Wow, Jasmine, you must of stayed up all morning preparing this." Ash said.

"Oh I had some help with Brock." she said, with Brock near the stove waving to the group.

"Well better not let this food go to waste!" Davis said, taking a seat and digging in his food.

The crew sat in a random seat, with Brock and Jasmine, though Brock to the liberty sitting next to Susie. Davis, with a ice pack on his head, and Kari sat next to each other, feeding each other, making TK and Yolei nauseous.

"Davis, why did you have to play that song while we where asleep? That was very rude." Kari said, feeding Davis a piece of scrambled eggs.

"It wasn't my....~chomp. chew~.....fault......Veemon and Hiro's Pikachu started the whole thing."

"But you danced to it."

"Come on, it was my favorite song, and besides, we needed to wake up."

"You got a point." Kari said. She then notice Tai and Ash looking more tired then everyone else, as well as Raichu and Agumon. "Looks like those two didn't get their sleep."

"Man, they must of stayed up, playing some Gamecube or something. They should've asked me to come along!" 

Kari shook her head at her boyfriend's ignorance, reaching for pepper, but the only one was near TK, who was across from her along with Yolei across from Davis.

"TK, can you pass the pepper?" she asked. 

TK slid the pepper to her, not even looking at her. As she caught it, she looked at TK's face, noticing a angry look crossing. She couldn't get across her mind to figure out what's wrong with him. She doesn't like to see her best friend angry, especially if its with her.

Brock on the other hand, was eating his food slowly. He kept look at Susie, wondering her reasons to why she rejoined with the monster group. Brock cleared his throat, trying to start his question.

"Uh....Susie....not that I'm ungrateful or anything....what changed your mind about leaving?"

Susie put her fork down, then clearing her mouth with a napkin before speaking.

"Well around the time after I left the park, I heard some explosions."

(Flashback)

__

Susie walked down a parking lot, with her friend and rival, Zack, waiting by his car. She was walking in a slow pace, feeling like having second thoughts about this. She said that she did feel that she needed to help the monster crew catch all the Digimon, though she didn't know why. She stopped when her mind stopped at one vision: Brock. There was something about that made him seem so special, especially to her Vulpix. She was never too friendly toward strangers, and Vulpix didn't eat the food she makes some times. Yet Brock was the only one who she trusted other then Susie. That's why she left her with him. But why is she thinking about Brock? She overheard Mimi and a Nurse Joy saying that Brock always flirts with almost every women he sees, even Nurse Joys. But Brock never flirted with her. He seemed to respect her more then that.

"Susie, what's wrong?" Zack shouted.

Just the, a explosion can be heard from a distance, behind Susie. She saw some giant bird flying in the city. Though Zack didn't see the bird, he sure did heard its cry.

"What was that sound? Susie we have to get out of here!"

Susie stood where she stopped, looking back at the city, with the feeling in her heart driving her to help who ever is trying to fight that beast. Once again she has no idea why she has some calling her to fight. She then turned to Zack.

"Zack, you go!"

"What?"

"There's some friends of mine who need help! I don't know how long its going to be....but I can't help you in your salon now! Not now....maybe later..." she said while she ran. "but right now, don't try to stop me! So long!"

"SUSIE!!" Zack did plan to run after her, but then something stopped him. Something that told him that what ever it is, he has no part of it. But he knew dead right what Susie was going back for...Him.

"Good bye, Susie....be careful."

"What was I think?" she thought, running to the chaos, not even looking where she's going, as her eyes flooded with tears. "I can't leave not when there's so much going on! I have to help, I don't know why, but maybe that's what they call destiny! Brock needs me more then he ever knows right now!" 

Not even knowing it, in her chest glowed a green logo that looks like a raindrop. Her body was coated in a green aura, and when her Xatu exited from its poke-ball, it too was in that aura. It perched on her head, and used its psychic powers to teleport to the battle scene.

(End Flashback)

(A/N: She did leave out the parts about her feelings towards Brock.)

"So...you felt you still have to help?" he asked.

"I did get involved when this first happen, and now I have to see this to the end."

"Oh....well I'm glad you changed your mind..." Doh! Brock mentally slapped himself for slipping that. "I...I mean, Vulpix still did miss you."

"Well....yes..." now it was her turn to blush. "I guess business before fun.....like they say."

Tai watched and smiled at Brock and Susie. He was glad that things worked out. Course he does feel a bit jealous that Brock's problem has been worked out for now cause Tai feels that his will never get better. He was confused to why Sora sat next to him, after trying to steal a kiss from her. Then he remembered: there was no where else to sit at.

Sora watched and frowned at the four misunderstood couples, Davis and Kari, and TK and Yolei. Both duo seems to be bothered by the other, but Davis and Kari tries to ignore it. She hoped that their problem will be dealt with, cause it seems that hers will never be, course after trying to steal a kiss from Tai, she's confused to why he sat next to her. Now she remembered: All the seats were taken.

"Uh......~ahem~....T..Tai?" an angelic voice was heard in Tai's ears, he knew very well. He turned to Sora, trying to rid the lump in his throat.

Tai figured what she was calling him for, which is why his throat was going out. "U...Uh...y..yeah, Sora?"

"Um....are you okay? You look....sleepy." Sora continued, staring at her hands since she was so afraid to looks at his eyes. 

Tai was relieved for now, but he knows that she'll probably ask about the kiss later. "Oh uh....nothing...."

"You didn't stay up did you?"

"Well...."

"Come on Tai, I know you!" Sora said with a bit of confidence in her face, like its forgotten the fear.

"Okay....me and Ash stayed up late to try to get Raichu back to normal."

"~sigh~.....Stupid Tai!" Sora sighed with a smirk, playfully hitting his shoulder. Silence grown for them, now that Sora didn't know what to say next. Usually the two were full of conversations when they're together, but these days it haven't been the same since last Christmas. There was one thing on Sora's mind. "What about....you and.....Catherine.....you still...."

"Well....." Tai looked over to Ken and Catherine who were next to each other, seemingly to be having a good time talking. "She and Ken seems to be...uh....getting along well. I guess....I don't know....why you ask?"

"Well......I wanted to know.....why did you not want to go with her to the festival?"

Tai gulped, not expecting that. He would not want to tell her the reason why is because he loves Sora, but to him, he believes that Sora has no feelings for him past friendship, after what she did last year.

"I told you.....I have my reasons.....but I can't tell you......" Tai mumbled as he dropped his head.

Sora took a deep breath before saying: "Do you have someone back home?"

Tai snapped his up, shouting: "What?!"

"Do you have a girlfriend back home....is that why you didn't went out with Catherine?" Sora asked, hoping the answer isn't what she thinks.

"N...No!....I don't have anyone, I swear!" Tai shouted in shock.

"Tai......you don't have to go offensive.......it....it's...not like we're going out or anything." 

Ouch. Even though Tai knew that, he defiantly didn't want to hear those words coming from the woman he loves. 

"Tai, can you and Ash come with me for a second?" Izzy asked, who was just between the two.

Lucky timing. Some times Tai thinks that Izzy should be the one with the crest of reliability, not that Joe isn't a suitable candidate. 

"Uh....I gotta go, Sora." Tai quickly said, getting up from his chair and following Izzy.

Sora looked back at her food, tapping the plate with her fork. It was bothering her to why Tai was acting so distance from her. Their friendship been in the rocks for a couple of years. If Tai does have someone, why won't he tell her, or anyone else? 

Izzy led Ash and Tai to the living, pointing the couch for the two to sit down. The two were a little nervous about this. It felt like they were going to be testified or something, well Ash felt that way, Tai was bothered by what Sora said.

"Okay, Izzy, what do want?" Tai asked.

"Well I was going to use the bathroom when I saw you guys outside fighting a Gazimon. Can I ask why you two were up late at nearly three?"

"We were trying to get Raichu to turn back to Pikachu." Ash said.

"And this couldn't wait until morning?"

"Well couldn't sleep! We tried everything, messing around the D-Sphere, tiring him and me out, sitting in freezing water, wishing, nothing works!" 

"Oh yeah, we also found out that Ash's Poke-Dex can identify Digimon now, and it even reads Pokemon on Digimon level, like it read that leaf girl..."

"Chikorita!" Ash corrected Tai.

"Right, Chikorita as a In-Training. And the D-Sphere works as a Digi-Ball, only it doesn't disappear."

Izzy rubbed his chin, and closed his eyes. "Interesting. The D-Sphere seems to still have poke-ball functions. Perhaps it also affected Ash's Poke-Dex."

"I was wondering. Now that I have a Digivice, does that mean I'm a DigiDestined?"

"Uhh.....I guess.." Tai said, rubbing his head.

"My guess is that the D-Sphere only works on Pokemon." Izzy said.

"So this is a Pokedex then?" Ash asked.

"No I still call it a Digivice. I'm still wondering why the Pokemon are now read on the Digimon scale."

"But still....I guess I'm some kind of a PokeDestined."

"Again with literal mind!" Tai sighed. "Its just DigiDestined, and you're still a Pokemon Trainer." 

"But Pokemon Trainers don't have this stuff......how about a Pokemon Tamer?"

"If we ever met those guys, who ever they are, I don't think they'll like the name. Just keep the trainer part, okay?"

"Fine!" Ash frowned.

"Izzy, have to spoke with Gennai about our transportation around the Poke-World?" Tai asked.

"Yes, Mewtwo and his other ally is gonna teleport us to our respected spots." Izzy sat on his knees, behind the little table, and opened up his laptop. "I've gotten info that the Digimon is also spread out in a place called Kanto."

"That's my home!" Ash said. "They're not in Pallet Town, are they?"

"Not yet, but if you want, just give them a few hours." Izzy said as Ash shook his head. "Anyway, the Digimon are spotted around the outsides of the major cites, though many of them haven't entered the cites, so that's why we haven't gotten word from the news a lot about the Digimon." 

"Yeah, but it won't be for long until there's a major war between both Digimon and Pokemon." Tai said.

"We can't let that happen!" Ash shouted, smashing his fist into the palm of his right hand.

"I couldn't disagree." Izzy said, nodding at Ash's saying. "There's a lot of us, so we'll have to split us into teams of two, though I haven't decided who will be where, but I know who should pair up with who."

"And that will be?" Tai asked.

"Two that shares crest. We all know that Ash shares your crest, as well as Hiro and Susie shares Davis and Mimi's."

"So you want to split us into two, one DigiDestined, and the other Pokemon Trainer as partners right?" Tai asked, ruffling his large hair.

"Exactly."

"But what about the others? How would you know what crest they have?" Ash asked.

"Using educated guesses. I believe that Misty shares Sora's crest..."

"What crest Sora have?" Ash asked, interrupting Izzy.

"The crest of love."

Ash almost smirked a laugh, but he remembered that Misty does share the part right. She does care for Togepi, watching him and Brock like a mother, and done other stuff for people.

"Okay, I also think that Gary shares Matt's crest of friendship and..."

Ash fell over, laughing his head off. Now Gary was different. He has been a jerk in the past, mocking Ash every time they bump into each other. Though in the Johto journey, Gary seemed to mature a little, but not that much. Its hard to believe Gary posses the crest of friendship.

"May I continue?" Izzy asked, raising his voice over Ash's laughter. After Ash calmed down, Izzy continued. "Thanks you. Joe has the crest of reliability, so I think Brock should be partnered with him."

"That makes sense. Brock been very reliable in our journey, except when he's chasing girls." Ash said. 

"Well, then, I should be paired up with Shingo, TK with Ritchie, Kari with Casey, you get the point. Perhaps this will also wake up their crest. I believe that being around the DigiDestined that shares their crest awakened the power."

"So this why you're setting up this twin tag team, right?" Tai asked.

"Right." 

"Well I can't wait. I gonna go and get me a gym badge if you don't mind." Ash said, running off to get Jasmine.

"Hey what about that kid, Kamon. You're not thinking of pairing him off with Ken, are you? Its hard to believe he has the crest of Kindness." 

"I believe so, Tai. But we all thought the same way with Ken when he gave up being the Digimon Emperor. We'll just have to give him a chance."

"Speaking of whom, where is he? I haven't seen him in the bedroom."

"I don't know."

****

Olivine Beach: 9:45 AM

Most of the group decided to watch Ash and some of the trainers earn their next badge. The group, minus Izzy and Shingo, walked through the sandy beach, where the sun shined over the them, heading to town. The group was near the Olivine boardwalk, so the Digimon had to be carried by their partners and be in doll mode. All they had to do was climb up the stairs to reach to the boardwalk from the beach, but for some reason, Psyduck came out of his poke-ball and ran toward the ocean, where there was a bunch of rocks.

"Psyduck, come back here!" Misty shouted, running after her Pokemon, while ash and the others followed. As they climbed over the rocks till they reached to the edge of the beach, Misty stood on a tall rock down at a school filled with pink little creatures.

"Dudes, what are they? Digimon?" Davis asked.

"No they're Corsola. Pokemon!" Brock said as Ash pulled out his poke-dex.

**__**

Corsola. The coral Pokemon. It continuously sheds and grows. The tip of its head is prized as a treasure for its beauty.

Wild Pokemon level: 23 

Ash turned the poke-dex to different directions at each one of the many Corsola. 23, 19, 25, etc. until.....

**__**

Wild Pokemon level: 31

"Misty! The one over there! In the middle! That one is level 31!" Ash shouted.

"Great! Time for me to catch it!" Misty said, climbing down from the rocks.

"Not until I beat you to it first!" Ash said, following her.

"Hey, we don't have time for this!" Cody shouted, but they either ignored or didn't hear.

"Just let them, Cody. Its in their job description." Tai said. "Besides, I wanna see how they catch Pokemon."

"Its just like catching Digimon with those Digi-Balls, Tai."

"Well sort of."

As soon as Ash and Misty hit the muddy sand, where the Corsola are, the little Pokemon startled and scamped off to the water.

"Oh no, they're getting away!" Ash said, about to chase after them, but Misty grabbed his shirt.

"Except for that one."

One Corsola starred at the trainers on guard, with a battle face, and its little feet digging through the sand like a bull. Ash scanned that Corsola with his poke-dex.

"Hey Misty, this one is that level 31 one."

"Well its level is higher then the others, so I guess its level makes it confident."

"Yeah. You know what, you can catch it."

"What? You don't want it?"

Ash rubbed his head. "Well, we did settle this before with Totodile, and we did vowed that the next Pokemon we see that interest us, you can catch it."

"We never vowed that."

"Well actually I did." he said as he blushed.

"Really, Ash?" 

"Aren't you guys gonna catch that thing? Hurry up!" Davis hollered.

"Oh right." Ash said, feeling embarrassed. He moved away from misty, saying: "It all yours, Mist!"

Hearing Ash calling her Mist made her cheeks blush. She shook it off, and pulling out two poke-balls; one to recall Psyduck, and the other her Poliwhirl.

"Thanks Psyduck, now return!" Misty said, recalling Psyduck.

"PSY!!" he cried before turning to data and sucking back in to his poke-ball. Seeing that made Yolei think. 

"And gooooo POLIWHIRL!!!"

Misty released her blue shirl Pokemon. Now the two Pokemon stood far from each other, tensing their veins for the heat of the battle. Tracey pulled out his sketch, and drew the scene.

"Why are you doing that?" Micheal asked.

"I'm a Pokemon watcher. We always observe any kind of scene that involves Pokemon and study their data and everything about them."

"Poliwhirl, go! Doubleslap!" 

Polwhirl dashed forward at the Pokemon and used his multi slaps right at Corsola's face. The coral Pokemon jumped back, stood its ground and was kneeling back.

"Misty, its gonna use Spike Cannon!!" Tracey shouted.

"Uh oh! Poliwhirl, get out of the way!" 

Poliwhirl jumped out of the way after Corsola fired crystal spikes from its coral head.

"Dude how did you know it was gonna do that?" Davis asked.

"I recognized the stance it was making after studying a Corsola that was brought to Prof. Oak." Tracey said, making Gary look proud that shows that it was his Corsola. "That comes from being a Pokemon watcher."

"As Izzy would say..." Joe said, then Mimi joined and said with him: "Prodigious!" 

"Yes, Tracey is a very amazing Pokemon watcher." Oak said, making his apprentice smile wide. "Defiantly will go the distance from my observation."

"Okay Poliwhirl, Mega Punch!" 

Poliwhirl walloped his fist, reached way back while surging energy in his fist, and punched the coral Pokemon in one fierce power, making the Pokemon fly back, and hit the water, which it's motionless body was sent back to the beach by the waves.

"Alright, you're mine!" Misty said, pulling out a poke-ball, but suddenly the Corsola glowed in a yellow aura and after it depleted, the water-rock type was back on its feet, recharged. "What the...?"

"It healed itself!" Cody said, awing the ability, while he watched the battle from in front of Yolei and Whitney on top of some rocks.

"Misty, that was Recover! You better be quick with this Pokemon!" Brock said. 

"Right, Brock! Okay Poliwhirl, you'll have to try your hardest with this one! Water Gun!" 

"Poli!"

Poliwhirl fired a pressured blast of water from his belly, but Corsola answered back with its own Water Gun. The two blast met straight on and was in a struggle of strength for a few seconds before they gave. It would seem the two were equal in special strength, even though Misty's Poliwhirl was on level 38. Misty gasped when Corsola attacked with its Tackle attack, hitting dead on Poliwhirl's gut. The tadpole Pokemon staggered back, but recovered. Things were going rough for the young water trainer. She was about to change Pokemon, until...

"Tough Pokemon, that Corsola is, Misty." Ash said who stood next to Misty since the beginning. "But so is your Poliwhirl! Just hang in there, Mist, and you'll win!"

Misty smiled warmly. It was strange the different way the two cheer on each other. When things get tough for Ash, all she could think of is for Ash to change Pokemon, but now that Misty is battling, Ash is cheering her to hang in there. He was right, she just had to trust in her Pokemon's ability's. Failing to notice a faint pink glow from her chest, then it disappeared again.

"You can do it, Poliwhirl! Use your Mega Kick!" 

Poliwhirl dash forward through the muddy sand at his opponent, then jumped forward with his foot extended, and kicked the Pokemon hard to the waves. When the Corsola was washed back to the field, it was already unconscious.

"Whoa, dude! Knocked it out already!" Davis awed.

"Hurry Misty! Catch it before it recovers!" Tracey said.

"Use that Lure Ball!" Brock said. 

"I forgot about it!" Misty quickly pulled out the Lure Ball, the one she got from Kurt, and threw it at the coral Pokemon before it used Recover. After it was sucked in, the ball shook madly while the light on the button was on. After a few seconds of intense waiting, the light turned off and the ball stopped shaking. "ALRIGHT!!"

"Way a go, Misty!" Sora cheered.

"Yes, well done." Brock said, trying to act serious, crossing his arms.

Misty happily picked up her poke-ball, held it tight while shaking her arm, then posed in a Ash Ketchum style. "I CAUGHT CORSOLA!!!"

"POLIWHIRL!"

"TOGE-PRIIIII!!"

Ash came from behind her, with raised eye brows, and said. "Uh Misty let me show you how its done."

"What?"

"The pose!"

"The......hey if I remember long ago, you didn't like me using your pose!"

"I don't care anymore."

"Oh."

While Ash was showing her the arts of the Ash Ketchum pose, the crew climbed down off the rocks and greeted the two.

"Hey you two, you can show her the arts of victory poses later." Yolei said.

"Yeah, we have to get the gym thing over with and get going on the mission." Matt said.

"Fine." the two frowned.

"You did a great job, Misty." Samuel said. "Never before have I seen a Normal type attack take out a rock type after it recovered."

"Thank professor."

"Hey how about us girls go shopping while you guys are busy?" Mimi asked cheerfully.

"But I thought your money...?" Falkner asked, but was interrupted by Yolei.

"We just found out they do use the same currency." 

"Sure no problem, girls, just don't spend all your money." Joe said. "You'll need it on your mission."

"Don't worry, you worry wart!" Mimi said, pinching his cheeks. "I know how to handle my money. Its one of the rules of shopping 101."

The group head out climbing on the rocks. Tai helped Sora out, as thus Ash and Misty, Joe and Mimi, so on and so on, but Prof. Oak stopped when he noticed Jasmine standing on the muddy sand, looking worried.

"Is there a problem, Mikan?" 

"I'm just worried.....do you know why Kamon still haven't showed up?" 

"I'm not sure. I do not know about this Kamon, but I'm sure he'll be alright."

"I hope so. He seemed to be a troubled person. Troubled then anyone I've met. I'm afraid it'll get him in trouble."

"Whatever it is that is bothering him, he has to get through it himself."

Jasmine sighed before saying: "Yes you are right."

****

Downtown Olivine: 10:00 AM

Some on top of the highest towers in the city, Mewtwo and Gennai watched over the town, where they can see the Chosens and Trainers with binoculars and psychic power. 

"Is it wise to let the trainers continue their business while going on this mission?"

__

"Be calm, Gennai. For what I feel, perhaps letting them continue their business will help master the Digivolution."

"You saying that Ash isn't the only one with Digivolution powers?"

__

"Yes. That is what the crest are for. I feel that this experience will change both worlds' lives forever once this is over, and not our powers or your Sovereigns can control it. Isn't the D-Spheres' your handy work?"

"No it isn't. But Digimon and Pokemon working together. That's like music to my ears." Gennai smiled, then went back serious. "What about Kamon?"

__

"Its still unknown. My ally is searching for him as we speak, but...." Gennai noticed Mewtwo looked tensed.

"What's wrong?"

__

"I feel something near. I suggest you continue your work, I'll find out what that source is." 

After Mewtwo teleported, Gennai shrugged and continue the lookout.

Both DigiDestined and Trainers agreed to spilt up for whatever business they desire. Most of the girls, except Casey, Jun, and Jasmine, went shopping, along with Brock, Joe, Cody and Ken, while the others head for Jasmine's gym. 

Ash and the gang awed at the gym. It was a huge gym, where the inside looked like a school gym, but the field was filed with rocks.

"As I know, there are five trainers who wish to challenge me, yes?" she asked as the five nodded. "Who would like to go first?"

Few minutes later, Ritchie won the rock, paper, scissors and was up first. With his Pokemon, Happy, he won against Jasmine's Nidoqueen, then won against her Magnumton with his Zippo after Happy fainted.

"Excellent play, Ritchie, but lets see how you fair against this." Jasmine said pulling out the poke-ball Hiro gulped knowing who it is. "GO STEELIX!!!"

The evolved from of Onix emerged from his poke-ball, roaring louder then a rock concert, as its roar echoed the room, and made the group cover their ears.

"Whoa that's louder then Matt's solo act!" Gabumon shouted, covering his ears.

"Dude, that is one HUGE Pokemon!" Agumon shouted. Yes Agumon had acquired Tai's old personality in the past, though Tai is surprised cause Agumon haven't said dude in a while.

"Hmm...Steelix is one of Pokemon who's rock skin is the hardest out of all Pokemon." Prof. Oak said as Tracey sketched the giant steel Pokemon. 

"Then Ritchie better play it real well!" TK said. 

"Uh oh! ZIPPO RETURN!!"

Ritchie recalled his Charizard back in his poke-ball, and switched it for another Pokemon.

"GO, JELLY!!!"

Ritchie called out, not his Pikachu, but rather a Tentocruel. Ash remembered Ritchie used a Tentocool in a match he lost in the Indigo League. Looks like he evolved it just like Zippo. (A/N: At least I think that was his Tentocool. Oh well.)

"Alright, Jelly, use your Hydro Pump!" 

Tentocruel fired a huge blast of water, more powerful then a Water Gun, though Steelix's head was hit far back, it still seemed a bit unharmed. Ash gasped, scanning the Pokemon's energy level as well as Ritchie, thanks to Prof Oak's new improvements on the Poke-Dexs, and found out it only took out 25% of its energy. He also found it was on level 61 while Jelly was on level 38, let alone it learned Hydro Pump on a low level.

"That was great." Tracey said, sketching. "I'm drawing exactly when the blast hit Steelix."

Davis awed at the drawing, amazed that Tracey can draw the action on exact detail when the blast first hit.

"Dude are you some kind of a freak?"

"Steelix, use Iron Tail!" 

WHAM! Steelix slammed the water-Pokemon to a wall with its tall, but Jelly hung in there by a thread, before it passed out.

"Tentocruel is unable to battle! Steelix wins the round!"

"Dudes, I told you that Steelix was one killer monster!" Hiro said, watching some of the trainers feeling a bit nervous.

"Ha, I faced worse." Ash said. "I'll be glad to fight it!"

"GO ZIPPO!!"

After Ritchie re-unleashed his Charizard, he wasted no time firing a Flamethrower, but the attacked missed, Jasmine command her Steelix to do a Sand Storm, the same move she used on Kamon, creating a huge storm around the field. 

"Alright, use a Fire Spin, Zippo!"

Zippo used the attack to trap Steelix in a huge fire tornado. Zippo flew in to prepare a DragonBreath, but then....

"Hyper Beam, now!"

BOOM! Zippo was blasted out of the sky with a huge blast of energy coming from Steelix, defeating the fire Pokemon for good.

"Charizard is unable to battle! The winner of the match goes to gym leader, Jasmine!"

"Man, that was harsh!" Davis said, snapping his fingers.

"Its not going to be easy, guys." Falkner warned the other four.

"Uh....me? I'm not fighting that thing! I'm not ready to fight a strong Pokemon like that! I had my fill with Ash." Casey said, making Ash grin. He remembered battling her with his Charizard, trying to teach her limitations, but Casey thought he was being mean.

"Excellent match, Ritchie. You and your Pokemon worked well together, so don't be disappointed." Jasmine said.

"Don't worry, I'm not."

****

Downtown: 10:45 AM

After a trip to the Pokemon Center for Misty, the girls went on their shopping madness. Joe and Brock sighed not even believing the stuff they had to carry for the girls, mostly for Mimi and Yolei. Susie didn't buy much since she already shopped yesterday. When Yolei is with Mimi, she acts just like her. They're like sisters for crying out loud.

"So Mimi, Sora, Whitney, you think we had enough?" Yolei asked.

"Hmmm......Nah!" the three said, making the boys sigh.

Just then, a bunch of people ran through them, running like Godzilla was on the loose. The crowd made Joe and Brock drop the clothes on the dirty floor, making Mimi give an expected look of fright.

"MY CLOTHES!!!!!!" 

"Mimi, never mind the clothes! Look over there!" Kari said, pointing to up ahead.

After the people cleared, a large army of brown robots marched toward the kids in a army fashion, timing there footsteps in a beat.

"What are those?" Misty asked.

"They're Guardromons!" Kari said. She remembered them from Andromon's place. 

"These guys' armor are like steel scratching posts." Gatomon said. "They're Champion level Digimon. These guys were in control by the Digimon Emperor thanks to these Dark Rings."

"Digimon Emperor?" Whitney repeated.

Gatomon noticed Ken and Wormon crossing their lips like zippers.

"Uh....don't worry about it." she said simply. 

"Hey guys look!" Cody said, pointing to black bands on the Digimon's arms. "They have Dark Rings! You don't think the Digimon Emperor is back, do you?"

"How could he be? Ken...!" Gomamon said, but Joe covered his mouth.

"The Digimon Emperor is dead!" Ken shouted angrily. "No doubt someone else must have gotten the Dark Ring technology."

"Well then, you know the drill, don't hurt those Digimon! Just destroy the rings, and catch them in the Digi-Balls." Sora said, taking Tai's place as leader, which surprised Mimi and Yolei cause its like they're seeing Tai rather then Sora. "Misty, you have enough poke-balls?"

"Yeah, Mewtwo supplied us with some."

"Good! Now lets move out, soldiers!" Sora shouted, pulling out her digivice and running to battle with Biyomon.

"I think hanging out with Tai rubbed off on her." Gomamon whispered to Joe.

"No kidding."

****************

Back in the gym, Gary already won his badge, now it was Hiro's turn. After defeating two Pokemon with two of his defeated ones, it was Typhlosion against Steelix. 

"Go, Typhlosion! Use Fire Wheel!" 

Typhlosion spin dashed at the snake Pokemon in a fire spin, slamming into middle of the steel Pokemon. Steelix tried to wrap the fire type, but he was too fast to get a grip on. Typhlosion jumped up to Steelix's head, and used a Flamethrower, weakening the Pokemon since fire was its weakness.

"Hyper Beam!"

With one blast, Steelix pushed the fire type away with the Hyper Beam, and crashed to the floor, in a great clash, causing a crater on where Typhlosion crashed. It looked like it was over, but the fire type slowly stood up, as the flame on its back burned with rage.

"Not so fast, toots. He was using Rage right when I choused him. Now Fire Blast!" 

BOOM! Typhlosion nailed Steelix in a powerful fire blast, engulfing the steel snake in the fire star and defeating his energy out as it fell to the ground.

"Steelix!" Jasmine cried.

"Steelix is unable to battle! The winner of the match goes to trainer, Hiro Chimal!" 

Hiro fell to his knees and raised his arms, in a Kurt Angle victory pose.

"AW YEAH!!! I'M DA MAN!!!"

*********************

"HARPOON TORPEDO!!" 

From his horn, Ikkakumon fired a missile, blowing away three of the Guardomon, while Onix tackled them afterwards, like they were bowling pins. With that, Brock easily caught them with the Digi-Balls. Falkner's bird Pokemon were surprisingly enough to handle the robot Digimon, since flying attacks do not do well against steal types. His Pidgeot handled well with his Sky Attack, while Doutrio fired a Tri-Attack, allowing Falkner to catch them in his Digi-Balls.

Gatomon and Shuirmon handle the ones on the right, while Miltank, Clefairy, Nidorina, Bayleaf, and Beedrill handled the left. Birdramon used her multiple Meteor Wing, defeating a group to make them faint, while Misty's Poliwhirl, Staryu, and her new Corsola took care a couple with their water attacks.

"GUARDIAN BARRAGE!!" one of the Guardromons shouted as it fired a pair of missiles.

"Corsola! Hurry and use your Spike Cannon!" 

Firing 'her' crystal spikes, Corsola destroyed the missiles before it closed in on the girls. Stingmon and Ankylomon attack that Guardromon, letting Misty catch it. 

"They aren't that strong, but there sure are a lot of them!" Misty said.

"Yeah, but from the looks of these guys, they must of been sent by the one who sent that IceDevimon after us."

"Oh how could you be ever more right?" a fiendish female voice said.

A shadow flew over the kids, and Digimon and Pokemon and lowered far before Sora and misty, who were in front of the battle field in the shopping street. The foe was a tall dark female with a hour glass shaped figure, a leather black dress that looked torn. Her face was cover in a black mask, and part of it had some kind of ghostly thing next to it. She also had dark angel wings, and part of her arms where covered in dark scales with long claws.

"Whoa!" was all Brock could say, as he drooled, staring at the new Digimon, but since Misty wasn't around Brock, Susie snapped him out of it by her own way, smacking him on the head with a huge paper fan. "Wha....Oh thanks. Almost lost it there." 

"No problem." she said with a slight anger on her face.

Whitney notice Kari and Yolei growled over at the disgusting virus Digimon before them. They must of had some history with this Digimon.

"Uh....you know this one?" she asked.

"You better believe it!" Yolei shouted, coldly. "This little hussy gave so much trouble a while back."

"And four years ago! She's Lady Devimon!" Kari said.

"Another Devimon?" Whitney asked. 

"Well now, I found you at last, Ichijoji!" the virus type said with a sister smile.

"Me.....I knew it! You work for Daemon!" he shouted.

"Give the boy the prize! But enough talk, troops attack!"

The remaining Guardromons marched toward the DigiDestened and trainers, aiming their cannons at them. 

"Okay, Kari, you and Mimi take care of Lady Devimon. You two haven't used your Ultimate Digimon yet." Sora said as they and their Digimon nodded. "We'll handle the other Digimon! Cody, you call the others! We can't let her get her slimy hands on Ken!" 

"Right." Cody said, pulling out his D-Terminal.

"What's so special about Ken, anyway?" Misty asked.

"Never mind that! We have to stop her at all cost!" she shouted.

"Okay, we understand.....Mrs. Kamiya!" Kari laughed, making Sora blush madly. Kari and Mimi raised their Digivices high and shouted: "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!" 

(Digivolution)

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.......TOGEMON!!!"

"TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO............"

Togemon's body suddenly died, but the flower on her head grew in size. Bloomed from the flower, came a small peaceful fairy like creature. Her head had a flower like a hat, and she had green vines for hair. Her eyes lacked the white part, but screamed cute all over. She had a pink dress with leafs covering her chest. She had long green gloves, where the ends had yellow petals sticking out. Her boots were also green, but the sides had daisies decorating the boots.

"LILYMON!!!"

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO......."

Gatomon grew in a humanoid size. Her appearance looked much like Angemon, but more of a famine side. She has long blonde hair, and she also adorn a helmet with little wings on it that covers her eyes. She had a tight white skimpy dress, where her right leg was in a tight sleeve and a boot that had a golden ring on the ankle, and the other wasn't but the boot was made with feathers. She has a long purple cloth around her body that hung above her head like a arc, and unlike the six winged Angemon, she has eight wings.

"ANGEWOMON!"

The two dazzling female Digimon hovered over the kids and glared at the fallen angel type. Brock couldn't help but drool over the two Digimon. He was drooling more then he was with Lady Devimon.

"FORGET POKEMON! I LOVE DIGIMON!!!!" Brock shouted in gee, until Susie slammed her fist hard on his head, giving him a bump. "Whoa.....thanks and sorry Susie. I'm back."

"And don't do that again!" 

"I'll try not to." Susie then pulled out two TMs from her pocket. She hollered at the two Digimon: "HEY YOU.....UH..."

"Angewomon and Lilymon!" the angel said.

"Thaaats me!" Lilymon cheerfully said as she pointed to herself.

"Yeah, come down here!" 

"Oh enough of this waiting! I'll have all of you!" Lady Devimon growled as she launched at the kids, until Birdramon, Stingmon, and Shurimon tackled intercepted her. 

All the girls huddled with Angewomon and Lilymon. Brock tried to squeeze in, but Misty and Susie pushed him away, saying: "Girls only, Brock!" 

"Aw!" Brock sighed, hanging his head.

"I thought you said you lost the hormone thing?" Ikkakumon asked.

"I guess I'm suffering through a overload or something."

"Oh by the way, Susie thinks you're cute." Ikkakumon whispered.

"SHE DOES?" 

"Just kidding!"

Susie held the small TMs in her palm, out in the middle of the circle. Lilymon raised her hand.

"Uh, why did you want us to huddle about these TMs?" 

"Because these are a lot complex." Susie said. "This one is the Hyper Beam, so you know it takes a lot of energy, Angewomon."

"Yes I witnessed that. And the other?"

"This one is the most powerful grass attack: Solarbeam."

"OOO! OO! Me me me!" Lilymon squealed like a second grader, hopping up and down.

"But it takes awhile to charge, and you need solar energy so time it right, got it?"

"No problem, sugar!" 

"Since when did you say sugar, Lilymon?" Mimi asked.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Mimi." she said, making Mimi think dirty thoughts about what that might be.

"Great, a new one for Angewomon. I gave her some others, but didn't work as Gatomon." Kari said. 

"Well maybe it'll work at my Ultimate form now." 

"Okay, girls...!" Misty shouted, holding out her hand. The other girls held out there hands, like in a girls basketball game or something. "Aaand...!"

"BREAK!!!" 

*****************

Back inside the gym, Finally, it was Ash's turn to battle Jasmine. He was ready. He knew the power Jasmine has on her Steelix, but he faced worse odds then that. He was stoked, he was pumped up, he was......

"GUYS, DIGIMON ARE ATTACKING THE CITY! WE GOTTA GO!!" Matt shouted from the bleachers.

So disappointed. 

"Aw man!" he whined.

"We'll hold this match for later, Satoshi." Jasmine said.

"Yeah I guess. Alright lets help out the others!"

******************

"DARKNESS WAVE!!!!"

Like Myotisismon's Grisly Wing attack, it acted as the same, thought slightly different, blowing away the Champion Digimon.

"FLOWER CANNON!!!"

Lilymon put her hands together, and the flowers formed into a flower like cannon, and fired a green blast, missing the fallen angel, but at least stopping her from hurting Lilymon's friends.

"Take five or handle the Guardromons, people!" she said. "We'll handle biker striper here!"

"How dare you little weed!" 

"Who you calling weed, b@$#4!" 

Angewomon flew in front of the virus Digimon, glaring close to her face.

"Perhaps we shall settle unfinished business!" she said.

"Oh you're the one who was that Silphymon that defeated me. Perhaps I shall cut that blonde hair before I delete you!"

"Try if you can, witch!"

The two growled at each other, moving their heads back and forth at each other. Lilymon dropped her body feeling left out here. 

Finally, Lady Devimon pushed herself from Angewomon, with her feet, and charged up a black orb.

"SHADOW BALL!!!" 

And then she threw the orb, but Angewomon easily dodged the shot, letting it destroy part of a building.

"Let me guess: A Pokemon attack?"

"Correct, my friend! Intriguing little Digimon wanna-bees these Pokemon are. DARKNESS WAVE!!!"

**************

Somewhere far from the battle, near the Temple Park Ash was in, Mewtwo floated above the park, sensing high energy at the battle.

__

"As I expected. This Daemon is on the move. I must..."

"Well look at that, Arukenimon, a giant kitty cat." a male voice said.

Mewtwo looked down and saw three unfamiliar figures. One was a woman in a red dress and shades, the other was a man in a blue outfit, sitting next to the woman on a old jeep, and on the front hood lied a black imp with a red bandana. Mewtwo focused his power to read their minds, but....

"Nuh uh! Don't even try, kitty." the woman said, waving her finger. "We have these straps on our necks that blocks your telepathy."

__

"You are obliviously Digimon. I do not need telepathy for that. Did this Daemon sent you."

"Fraid so, my friend. I am Arukenimon, and this is my associates, Mummymon and Shadow-Impmon." 

__

"You three seem similar to that Team Rocket."

"I don't know what this Team Rocket is, but if you want to help those kids, you're going to get past Shadow-Impmon here." she said, as the imp sneered.

__

"Do you think a Rookie can stop me? You must know that my power match to the Mega level."

"We are aware. Shadow-Impmon?"

"Right." suddenly the imp glowed in a dark light. "SHADOW-IMPMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOOO......"

His Mega form looks like Beelzemon, but slightly different. His hair was longer, but darker. His mask was colored gray, and his eyes are red like the original's was. On the shoulder of his jacket, had spikes on it, and his gauntlets had small spikes on them, even his tail has spikes on it. Frankly he's spike frenzy. The guns he have look a lot like large magnums then the old fashion one his counterpart have.

"BALE-BEELZEMON!!!"

Mewtwo looked surprised, just a little. What stood or rather hovered before him is a winged biker who stood taller then the biogenetic Pokemon.

__

"So this is the one who wishes to challenge me?"

"Hell yeah, punk ass! Do you wish to bring it?" he said showing his sharp teeth.

Mewtwo only chuckled, and smiled, even though he has no mouth. Then Mewtwo vanished before the virus' eyes. 

"Where did you...?"

BAM!!! From out of nowhere, Mewtwo stomped Bale-Beelzemon on the head, sending the Digimon hurting toward the ground and SMASH!! The biker Digimon crashed to the grass floor, sending a huge dust cloud in the sir.

__

"Hrmp! Baka!"

Arukenimon and Mummymon awed at the power the Pokemon have. Their jaws dropped as they starred at the huge smoke where Bale-Beelzemon is in.

"You fool! Don't just lay there! Destroy him!" Arukenimon shouted.

"HYPER BEAM!!!!" 

From the cloud, a huge blast shot toward Mewtwo, but the super clone pointed his hand and waved it to the right, and as it did, the beam turned a new direction. POW!! Without even seeing it coming, Bale-Beelzemon elbowed him in the gut. Mewtwo flew back, holding his stomach, but used his powers to heal himself. Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball, but the virus type bladed his hand and swatted the blast away to the far side, and let it explode from a distance. The evil Digimon flew toward Mewtwo, and the Pokemon tried to use his Psychic attack to stop him, but to him grim realization, the attack had no effect. 

"DARK NAIL!!!"

Bale-Beelzemon clawed Mewtwo cross the face, with the energy knocking him back. Mewtwo held out his bleeding face, grimly staring at the virus.

__

"That attack had no effect. He must be a dark type." he thought healing his face.

**************

Meanwhile, a extreme cat fight happened in the shopping center of Olivine. Lady Devimon and Angewomon laid punches and kicks so fast for anyone to pick up, even Lilymon tried to follow, but then felt dizzy afterwards. Lady Devimon flew back, and dived back down, readying a claw, then, when she neared, the angel vanished.

"What the...?" 

From above, Angewomon reappeared already had a bow and arrow aimed at the virus' head.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!!!" 

Angewomon shot a arrow made by holy energy toward the fallen angel. Lady Devimon finally saw it, but barely dodged the arrow as it slashed a cut through her skin. Kari grinned, satisfied that the Teleport TM finally worked. Lady Devimon held her bleeding/data dripping arm, grimly glaring at Angewomon with such rage.

"You little goody good....YOU DIE NOW!!!" Suddenly, she was glowing in a dark red aura. "DARKNESS WAVE!!"

Then she fired the attack, but this one was more stronger then the last one, but the holy angel still dodged it.

From back on the ground, where the others were fighting the Guardromons, Cherrie's Girafarig looked up at the aerial battle. It then communicated its trainer telekinetically. 

After it finished, Cherrie shouted to her friends: "Guys, that devil is using a Rage attack!" 

"A what?" Mimi asked.

"Great, that move will increase her attack every time she takes a hit!" Brock said. "Kari, you have to be careful. You have your Digimon hit her so much, she'll be too powerful handle." 

"Hey, something is taking shape up ahead!" Cody said, pointing to some blue data like thin down the street.

The blue data took form into a blue giant humanoid creature. Its hands were like tentacles, and around its chest was like its wearing a scuba tank. More tentacles appeared from his back, and he had fish fin wings.

"Oh no, that's Marine Devimon!" Joe said.

"How many Devimons are there?" Whitney asked.

"By my count, four." Yolei said.

The giant water demon slowly made its way toward the battle, grinning wide in a evil manner. Every step from its slippery feet gave small earthquakes. 

"Ikkakumon, you ready?" 

"You bet Joe!" 

(Digivolution)

"IKKAKUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO....."

The furry white Digimon transformed into an even bigger mammal Digimon. He had less fur, except orange fur cover his left arm, head and feet. He had a huge shell that had three long spikes on the back. The creature took on a humanoid walrus, and he even have a long horn on his head. The creature proudly held a giant iron hammer, that is said to be made from the same metal Metal Etemon was made from.

"ZUDOMON!!!"

"Whoa, that Digimon looks like it can take on that thing, no problem." Misty said, awing at the giant water Digimon. "I think this is my new hero!"

Just then the army Guardromon barricaded the virus Digimon, ready to defend their master.

"Well those Guardromon are going to be a bit of a problem." Joe said.

"No worries, Joe, I'll just recycle them easily!" Zudomon said, patting his hammer.

"NOVA BLAST!!!" 

"HOWLING BLASTER!!" 

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!!"

"VEE-LASER!!"

"HAND OF FATE!!!"

"THUNDER BALL!!"

"ICE ARROW!!"

"EVERYONE ATTACK!!!"

Suddenly the Guardromons were blown away by a lot of Digimon and Pokemon attack, thrown by the gang that were at the gym.

"Or Tai and the others can do it for me."

Ash, Tai, and all the group arrived with all their Pokemon released, and the Digimon Digivolved to their Champion forms.

"Sorry we're late, guys!" Tai said.

"No problem, we have everything under control thanks to Sora, our commander and chief." Joe said, pointing to the grinning Sora.

"Heh...knew she was leader material."

Ash stared at all the Digimon he never seen before. He pulled out his poke-dex and scanned the Digimon, but all he get was errors.

"Wha....it worked before!" he whined.

"What worked before?" Misty asked.

"Oh wait a minute." Ash pulled out his D-Sphere and pointed it at Marine Devimon.

**__**

Directing to Digimon file.

"Digimon file?" Misty shouted in surprise.

**__**

Digimon found. Marine Devimon: the dark aquatic beast man Digimon. It is found deep in the darkness of the sea, causing total darkness with his black breath. 

Virus type- water, dark type 

Wild Digimon level: 100. 

Stage: Ultimate level.

Attacks: Guilty Black

"Your poke-dex is identifying a DIGIMON?!" Misty shouted in total amazement.

"Unbelievable!" Brock shouted.

"GUILTY BLACK!!" 

From his mouth, Marine Devimon fired a black blast, which Zudomon blocked with his hammer, but was pushed back a few feet. Zudomon charged back to his opponent, and slammed his hammer, nailing him off his feet, and creating huge dust clouds when the virus crashed.

**__**

Zudomon: the ocean beast Digimon. It is said to be the protector of the sea. It yields a mighty hammer that legend says it once belonged to the legendary Thor.

Vaccine type- water -ground type

Chosen's Digimon level: 60

Stage: Ultimate

Attack: Vulcan's Hammer. Boomerang Hammer.

The other Digimon and Pokemon had a hand full with the army Guardromons. Greymon tackled the robots like a football player with his horns, while Garrurmon blasted a few. Onix wrapped two while Nidoking and Zippo slashed the robots dead on.

**__**

Guardromon: the machine Digimon. This guard Digimon's armor is built like an iron wall, deterring all intruders and suspicious life-forms.

Virus type. Steel type.

Wild Digimon level: 30

Stage: Champion

Attacks: Guardian Barrage. Warning Laser.

Angewomon fired multiple Celestial Arrows, but the fallen angel Digimon dodged all the shots with grace, flying towards the angel and slashing her face as she flew by her, screaming from the attack.

**__**

Lady Devimon: the fallen angel Digimon. It is said to have the attributes of a subuicus, feeding off of souls from males. It has also earned the nickname: The Bride of Darkness.

Virus type- dark type

Wild Digimon level: 105.

Stage: Ultimate

Attacks: Darkness Wave.

Angewomon: the holy angel Digimon. It scourers the heavens of the Digital World, destroying all evil that threatens the land with its holy energy. It also rivals Lady Devimon.

Vaccine type- psychic type. It is also known to hold light type.

Chosen's Digimon level: 65

Stage: Ultimate 

Attacks: Celestial Arrow. Heaven's Charm.

Lilymon flew behind Lady Devimon, powering her cannon that lies in her hands. She fired a Flower Cannon, but Lady Devimon dodged it, but she let her guard down, having Angewomon using her new Mega Kick attack.

**__**

Lilymon: the flower fairy Digimon. This Digimon is born from flowers that blooms in the Digital World. It hides in lands that have rich flowers, and uses its powers to keep the beauty of the Digital World.

Data type- grass type

Chosen's Digimon level: 57

Stage: Ultimate

Attacks: Flower Cannon. Temptation. (A/N: I forgot her other attack's name, so I'll name it the Japanese name.)****

"Unbelievable. All these Digimon are on the Ultimate level expect for the Guardromons." Ash said.****

"Yep, and some of them is on our side!" Misty said.

"Alright, enough standing around!" Ash said, grinning as he adjusted his cap to battle mode. "Lets get to work!" 

*************

Meanwhile Mewtwo and Bale-Beelzemon threw punches and kicks in quick blurs. The two pushed back, and came back, attacking again. Both monster flew back again, and threw Shadow Balls, which both collided and ended in a stalemate, exploding in a great blast. 

"You got to admit, lovely, this is rather impressive." Mummymon said looking up at the aerial fight.

"Yes well this is fascinating and all, but you do realize we are only here to keep Mewtwo from helping the brats. We are lucky Daemon created Bale-Beelzemon based on Impmon's digital DNA from the Tamers world, to with stand this powerful super clone." 

"Yes you're right, lovely....OW!!!" Mummymon found his face eating the car seat, and under Arukenimon's foot.

"And I warned you about calling me lovely!" 

Mewtwo knows that his psychic won't work on Bale-Beelzemon so he has to rely on other Pokemon attack he can harness from Pokemon afar. The virus Digimon pulled out his guns, aimed at his opponent...

"DARK RINGER!!!"

And fired laser blast, instead of bullets, from his guns, but Mewtwo used a Mirror Move, bouncing the lasers from a mirror force field right back at the Digimon, but the virus created a Light Screen, defending himself from his own blasts.

__

"Impossible! There is no Light Screen TM!" Mewtwo thought. _"Perhaps this Daemon has the resources to create his own TMs."_

Bale_-_Beelzemon flew toward the Pokemon at top speed, thrusting his claws. Mewtwo moved to the side, using his Mega Punch, but Bale-Beelzemon caught it, and tossed him away. He aimed his guns, and fired the lasers, but Mewtwo teleported away, and reappeared, Mega Kicking his back, grunting from the full force of Mewtwo's kick. Mewtwo teleported again, high above his opponent and charged up for a Hyper Beam, blasting Bale-Beelzemon to crash to the forest.

Mewtwo used his bought time to Recover his energy, but not even refilling his heath to full, Bale-Beelzemon took him by surprise when he teleported before him, and knee kicked him in the gut. As Mewtwo grunted, the Digimon chuckled evilly, enjoying the Pokemon's cries of pain. As Mewtwo was stunned, Bale-Beelzemon's right arm transformed into a huge cannon, the very same one used by his counterpart in the Tamers world. He pointed it straight at Mewtwo's face...

"CORONA BLASTER!!!" 

And engulfed the Pokemon in a huge blast that spanned six feet wide. The blast pushed Mewtwo far, maybe a mile away from his opponent, burning his every skin. He was out of range from the blast, but he was still hurting toward town. But if that wasn't enough, Bale-Beelzemon teleported near him, chuckled evilly, and Mega Kicked him to make him fall faster.

**************

Marine Devimon stretched out his tentacles, wrapping the sea beast Digimon around, and squeezing the very life out of him.

"Uag....ARGH...JOE!!!" Zudomon screamed, feeling the grip tightening.

"Zudomon!" Joe cried.

"Hang on Joe!" Tai said, raising his Digivice high. "I hope this works, cause it did before." Tai focused his crest of courage as much as he could till it shined bright from his chest. "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(Digivolution.)

"GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.........METAL GREYMON!!!!"

With the return of the cyborg Digimon, Metal Greymon charged at the dark water Digimon with his Pokemon attack like bull, forcing him to release his comrade. He then opened up his chest plate, to reveal two missiles.

"GIGA BLASTER!!!!"

BOOM!! The bombs nailed the devil Digimon hard in a huge blast, forcing him off his feet. Zudomon rushed to his opponent, while he raised his hammer. 

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!!!"

He slammed his hammer to the concrete street to create a huge shockwave, adding more pain to Marine Devimon.

"Yeah, you won't get up this time!" Tai said with a grin.

CRASH!!!! 

At that moment, something crashed between the monsters and Tai and Joe straight into the street. They and Ash ran to the crater and saw none other then Mewtwo laying in the huge hole he created.

"Mewtwo? What happened?" Ash asked, but Mewtwo was two weak too answer. His body so bruised and bloody, it was like he was beaten badly by a powerful force.

"Rai, achu!" Raichu chirped, pulling Ash's jeans.

"What is it?"

Raichu pointed to up to a strange winged creature hovering down far between the kids and the Guardromon fight. The creature seemed to be like those Devimon, only with a biker look.

"What is that thing?" Ash asked as he pointed his D-Sphere while looking into his poke-dex.

**__**

No Digimon data found.

"What? It worked with the others!"

"Don't be ashamed, Ash." Izzy said as he ran to him with their laptops. "The Digimon Analyzer doesn't even recongize him either."

Tai and Joe moved forward from Ash and the two computer geniuses, and glared at the strange new Digimon.

"Alright, who are you?" he asked.

The Digimon grinned evilly. "The name is Bale-Beelzemon." But he squinted his three red eyes at the goggled DigiDestined. Though he never met him before, he reminded him of someone. Must be the goggles. Perhaps his counterpart, which he was based on knew someone like him. Suddenly, it was like Tai's image was replaced with a younger boy with ember eyes, blue t-shirt with a hood, gray paints, and green shoes. To top it off on his light brown hair, was yellow goggles. "Pineapple-Head?"

"Who you calling Pineapple-Head?" Tai shouted.

"Forget it.....anywise, step aside, fools, unless you want to end up like your buddy there?"

Ash silently gasped. He was the one who beat Mewtwo? Mewtwo was one of the most powerful Pokemon in the planet. How can someone beat him? It would seem this guy needs to be taken quiet seriously.

"Metal Greymon, Zudomon, we better be careful. I have a feeling this Digimon is a Mega!" Tai said, having the feeling that if this Digimon beat Mewtwo, then he must be a Mega. 

Gary and Shingo joined up with them with their Pokemon, as Ash released all of his.

"Ready to cream some Digimon, Ketchum?" Gary asked.

"Yeah!" 

"All of you wanna fight me? HA! That's a good one. Did you see what I did to your powerful friend there? Pretend that will be you, cause it will be in a few seconds!" 

"Ha, we'll see about that!" 

Suddenly, something erupted from the ground, behind Bale-Beelzemon. It was none other then Steelix, but something was different about him. It wasn't there to help the kids, cause his eyes was glowing purple.

"STEELIX!!!"

Then Jasmine ran up to the group, calling at the Pokemon, which proved to be hers.

"Jasmine, what happened?" Ash asked.

"Some strange Digimon captured my Steelix in a black poke-ball, and when it released Steelix, it became evil!" 

"Just great." Ash sighed, pulling out his poke-dex and D-Sphere.

**__**

No Digimon file found. Error Digimon level: 200. Has a type dark.

"200?!?" Gary shouted. "You gotta be kidding!!"

"Great, just great." Tai groaned. "Ash, you handle Steelix, we'll deal with Bale-Beelzemon!" 

"Right. Okay, everyone, lets go!" 

The group's monsters charged forth at the two powerful monsters. Ash's Pokemon split up to deal with Steelix, while the others handled the super strong Digimon. Steelix use a Tackle attack, which Ash's Pokemon dodged. Ash ordered Chikorita and Bulbasaur to do a Razor Leaf, but it wasn't having much effect. Charizard and Snorlax tackled the snake Pokemon, keeping him from flatting the grass Pokemon.

Meanwhile back on the air, Lady Devimon was getting wearily from fighting two Ultimate Digimon. Angewomon and Lilymon was getting tried too, but they would not rest until they destroy the fallen angel. Suddenly, Lady Devimon grin.

"DOUBLE TEAM ALPHA!!!!"

Lady Devimon created two copies of herself, down to her exact evil liking.

"Now there's three of them!" Angewomon said grimly.

"Okay, now there's eight Devimon type Digimon." Lilymon said. 

Two of the Lady Devimons flew in to their opponents, but the third one teleported away.

"Where did the third one go?" Lilymon asked.

"Chickened off ,and had these clones do the work for her, I guess."

"No look down there!"

Near the fight with Guardromon, the number of the robots were down to four, but then lower above Ken, Lady Devimon reappeared and dived down at him, extending a hand that had some device on her palm. She thrusted it and stabbed the device at the back of Ken's neck. Ken screamed loud, dropping to his knees, as Lady Devimon held on to his neck, grinning as she enjoyed his screams. Lilymon and Angewomon tried to save him, but the copy Lady Devimons stopped them.

"NO KEN!!" Davis and Yolei cried.

As soon as Exveemon and Shurimon rushed to Ken's aid, Lady Devimon let Ken drop to the ground, and then she held a glowing object.

"She's got the Dark Spore!" TK said.

Lilymon and Angewomon grew angry. They pushed them selves away from the copies. As Lilymon moved near the sun, charging up solar energy to her flower hat thing, Angewomon's hand grew in size, focusing white energy.

"HYPER BEAM!!!!"

She fired a huge blast of energy, engulfing one of the copies, and deleting it for good.

Lilymon's flower hat shined like a lantern, focused with solar power. She turned her hands into a cannon, like she always do for a Flower Cannon, only she wasn't coated in solar aura.

"SOLARBEAM!!!!"

BOOM!! A huge burst, that spanned six feet of solar energy blasted away the second copy, till it was no more. 

"Well I'm done here! Too-da-loo!" she said before she teleported away.

Davis and Yolei helped Ken up, as the boy was so weak to even move himself. 

"So that's why they attacked. They were after his spore!" TK said.

"No.......can't........Millennium......mon......!" Ken whispered before he passed out, but neither any of his friends didn't hear him. 

Back in the fight with Bale-Beelzemon.....well the group didn't have much luck with him. He easily took care the large group of Digimon and Pokemon. Ash on the other hand wasn't doing too bad. He had experience fighting strong Pokemon in the past. Though Bulbasaur, Heracross and Chikorita was out of the fight, it was up Charizard, Snorlax, and Raichu. Steelix threw a Iron Tail, but Snorlax used his Strength, catching his tail, leaving Charizard to fire a Flamethrower. 

"Wait Ash! Look on his head!" Jasmine said as she pointed to a glowing pin number on its head.

Ash looked at the pin, before saying: "Raichu, use a Thunder attack on its head!" 

Raichu climbed on to of the Steelix. He stood on top of the pin, and focused his electric power to unleash a powerful bolt aimed at him, and create a huge blast, destroying the pin, and making the Steelix faint.

"Yes!" Ash cheered, but then he heard a loud scream that sound too familiar. 

Ash ran up to the battle where his friends fought Bale-Beelzemon. It would appear that Garudamon and Misty's Pokemon deleted Marine Devimon, but now Bale-Beelzemon has Misty as a hostage, gripping tightly on the frightented girl's head. Ash came up to his friends, who Tai and Joe carried their tired Rookies.

"LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!!!"

The Digimon held her high, as he flew high into the air, while changing to Blaster mode, and pointed it straight at Misty's head, smiling evilly at the kids down below.

"You wouldn't dare!" Tai shouted.

The insides of the blaster glowing, which it showed its charging up showed he dared. As a matter a fact, he was going to do it. Ash jawed hung, watching as Misty's time was running out. After everything they been through, meeting Misty and stealing her bike, constantly arguing 24/7, helping each other out in a jam, is about to be over by a lunatic Digimon. He remembered when Ash almost lost Misty to some jerk named Rudy. He was surprised that Misty choused to stay with Ash, but thought he would lost her forever, but now it looks like he going to again, by death. Ash tightened his grip on his D-Sphere, failing to notice it blinking and beeping, and he tensed his fist, as the crest of courage glowed brighter and brighter.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL HER!!!!" Ash shouted, raising his D-Sphere high. "MISTY!!!!!!"

Suddenly, the D-Sphere opened and released a blue light, that shot straight at his Raichu. It surged the Pokemon with so much power, it incased him in a blue egg, screaming from the raw power.

"No...way.." Tai whispered.

(Digivolution)

"RAICHU DIGIVOLVE TOOO.....!!"

Raichu's body grew up to Tai's height, and humanoid. His body was still brownish, and look kind of like a Raichu, but had black stripes on his back and muscular arms, and even his paws where twice as big as basketballs. His body was mucular, having six pac shown through his fur, and his face look more like a vicious Raichu, with a earring on his right ear. He wore ripped up blue jeans, like WereGarrurumon, but with bolt symbols where adorned on the paints. His feet was huge, about twenty size shoes he would need, and he still had the long Raichu tail. Basicly he looked like a Raichu version of WereGarrumon.

"GIGACHUMON!!!" he shouted in English, in a male voice that sound like a twenty year old.

Everyone that already finished with the Guardromons and Lady Devimon joined the audiance, witnessed the new evolution. The trainers' jaws probably dropped through the floor. The change even stopped Bale-Beelzemon from charging his blaster, so he can awe at the new Pokemon. Even Prof. Oak, who he hid far behind, but joined the group was beyond astound as they witnessed what all trainers thought was impossible: Raichu evolving higher then his highest form. Ash was shaking, barely able to pick up his poke-dex.

**__**

GigaChumon: the electric fighter hybrid Pokemon. The evolved form of Raichu. It uses the power of electricity to assist in its battles combined with martial arts. Its full power is enough to power many power plants in a continent for nearly three years. 

Type- electric., fighting

Trainer's Pokemon level: 150

Stage: Ultimate

Digimon attacks: Thunder Knuckle. Giga Kick

"Raichu...?" Ash whispered, wondering if he's the same Pokemon that was Raichu.

The Ultimate level Pokemon slowly turned his head toward his trainer, smiled and said: "I'm Gigachumon now, Ash."

"You...can...be....anything...you want.........Gigachumon........" Ash pointed up to the virus type, shouting: "I CHOOSE YOU!!!!!"

ZOOM!! Within seconds, the fighter mouse Pokemon jumped high into the air, knee kicking Bale-Beelzemon on the head, and forcing him to drop Misty, just in time for Charizard to fly up and catch the red head girl.

"GIGA KICK!!!"

With surged electric power all round his body, GigaChumon did a Guile style Flash Kick straight in the jaw of Bale-Beelzemon. Gigachumon landed on top of a building, while Bale-Beelzemon straightened his jaw.

"YOU ASS!!! DARK NAIL!!!"****

"Gigachumon, Agility!" Ash shouted.

After the virus type neared, GigaChumon vanished within seconds.

"Now Mega Kick!"

From out of nowhere Gigachumon thrusts his foot hard into Bale-Beelzemon's spine. But it didn't hurt him that much, and the virus type slashed a wave of dark energy with the Dark Nail slash, which the Pokemon dodged out of the way.

"Hmm..." Izzy scanned the action in his laptop. "Gigachumon's level has increased amazenly. Though his stats is still lower then Bale-Beelzemon, his speed is double times his speed, and his level is the same as WarGreymon's." 

**__**

"DARK RINGER!!!"

Bale-Beelzemon fired his guns straight at Gigachumon, but the Pokemon's speed was so great, even when using Agility, it was hard to get a clear shot.

"How does it feel to be up in the gutter and stink at it?" Gigachumon shouted.

"That's my line!!"

"So is this! THUNDER-BOLT!!!"

Charged from his yellow cheeks, Gigachumon fired a huge bolt of electricity from his hands, but Bale-Beelzemon blocked it with a Light Screen. After it stopped, Gigachumon dashed up to at sonic speed, extending his fist while jumping high to the air, off the building to meet the virus Digimon, shouting:

"THUNDER KNUCKLE!!!"

He thrust his fist as he was in a electric shield, and slammed his fist to Bale-Beelzemon's face.

"Hey, that looks like Flamedramon's Fire Rocket!" Davis said.

"Yeah, or more like that guy from King of Fighters move. SWEET!" Exveemon squealed.

In the crater, Rosa and Cherrie tried to help the wounded super clone up, along with Gotsumon and Girafarig. The Pokemon was barely conscious, and unable to move.

__

"Just.....need.....to....use...Recover......"

"Mewtwo.....?.......Mewtwo......?"

"What?.........It can't..........why do you sound familiar?"

"Its me remember?.......Ai.....don't you remember?"

"Ai?.............Yes....I remember........I remember...........I REMEMBER!!!!"

FLASH!!! Mewtwo kicked up his Recover ability in maximum power, as he surged with the energy like DBZ fighter, blowing the two girls away. All his wounds was healed and with that, he vanished.

Far from the fight, Arukenimon and Mummymon watched from atop a building.

"Hmm...I've should've known these Digimon wanna-bees would present a problem. Even a Mega level is having no luck with a mere Ultimate." Mummymon said.

"He maybe fast, but he's still too weak to handle Bale-Beelzemon. We should wrap this up. We already have the former emperor's Dark Spore." Arukenimon pulled out a radio. "Bale-Beelzemon that's enough! We got what we came for, so retreat!"

**__**

"Aw hell no! Not until slice this rodent's head off!" he shouted, before hanging up.

"Argh! This just like Black-WarGreymon!" she screamed, smashing the radio to the floor.

"CORONA BLASTER!!!"

After turning Blaster-mode, Bale-Beelzemon fired a huge blast straight down at Gigachumon, who stood on a building, but then the blast turned to another direction and exploded far from the Pokemon. 

"WHAT?"

Suddenly, Mewtwo appeared in front of Gigachumon, with his eyes glowing with intense rage at Bale-Beelzemon. Gigachumon gulped at the energy that flowed around Mewtwo.

"Oh boy, glad he ain't mad at me." he said.

"Damn it! You and that rodent can't be Pokemon!" Bale-Beelzemon shouted.

__

"You're right...." Mewtwo said, charging his hands with power. _"We're something else.....HYPER BEAM!!!"_

Mewtwo blasted a huge beam of energy, engulfing the virus, and pushing him far from the duo. As Mewtwo focused the beam, he used his psychic power to carry Gigachumon high over Bale-Beelzemon.

__

"Ash, now!" Mewtwo shouted.

"Right! As your Trainer, I say FINISH IT! GIGACHUMON! THUNDER!!!"

"Well if you say so......Trainer!"

The clouds became dark, darker then Pikachu used the power. Darker then Raichu used the power. Gigachumon dropped down on the stunned Digimon, and as soon as the a even bigger bolt strike the Pokemon.

"THUNDER KNUCKLE!!!!" 

**__**

POW!!! He came down like a comet of electricity, pushing Bale-Beelzemon towards the floor, and **_CRASH!!! _**busted through a empty building, destroying it in one huge blast of electricity.

"Gigachumon!" Ash cried.

The group ran toward where they crashed. The building was in shatter, all in rubble. Nothing could've survived that. Nothing, except Gigachumon, who dug through the rubble, and fell to his knees near his trainer.

"Gigachumon!" Ash ran up to his super Pokemon and hugged him. "You were great!"

"Yeah...thanks for being by my side Ash." he said. With that, he glowed in a white light, and shrunk down back into a Pikachu. "Pika?"

"Pikachu!" Ash happily said, hugging him even more.

"Pika!"

Tai watched Ash hug his Pokemon, as Charizard walked near his trainer, placing Misty close by him.

__

"Incredible. That little guy was enough to handle Bale-Beelzemon even a little. I shudder to think how powerful he is as a Mega. Probably enough to make even Omnimon cry uncle....maybe.....way a go Ash." Tai thought.

Gary eyes twitched watching Ash. He couldn't believe the power his Pikachu had at the Ultimate level. He did something that was impossible.

__

"I can't believe Ashy-boy could ever make Raichu evolve higher then his highest form, and take out a Mega! As much as I respect as a trainer, a little, he's not gonna get the best of me. If he can do it then so can I, but until then I am at his mercy. He is the strongest trainer ever."

BOOM!! The kids startled when Bale-Beelzemon erupted from the rubble and landed before the Trainers and DigiDestined. Misty held on to Ash for dear life as thus Sora did to Tai. The virus type breathed hard, glaring at the electric rodent as drool came out from his mouth. Mewtwo appeared in between and stood his ground.

__

"Don't you even dare!" he grimly said.

"Bale-Beelzemon!" a female voice shouted, that shocked the DigiDestined. They looked to the next building and spotted two VERY familiar characters, that made the DigiDestined drop their jaws. "Forget them. You're took weak now! Return to base, we got what we came for!"

"ARUKENIMON? MUMMYMON?" Yolei screamed.

"WE SAW YOU DIE! MALO MYOTISIMON KILLED YOU!!!" Cody screamed.

"Don't you EVER say that name again!" Mummymon shouted. He still haven't got over when his former master killed his love in cold death.

"We love to talk about old times, but we have business to attend to." Arukenimon said before she and her partner disappeared. 

Suddenly a motorcycle appeared, running over the rubble, and Bale-Beelzemon jumped on, riding away.

"This isn't over yet, punks! That little rat will be as good as dead!" he screamed as he drove off.

After the villains disappeared, the kids relaxed, falling to their knees. Even Misty and Sora relaxed on their crushes shoulders, to tired to even be afraid to be close to them.

"This day just gets weirder.....weirder......and weirder." Ash sighed, putting a friendly arm around Misty's back, and holding his Pikachu. 

****

????: 12:15 PM

In a dark area, unknown to where, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Shadow-Impmon, and Lady Devimon stood before their master, Daemon, as he held Ken's Dark Spore.

"Excellent work, Lady Devimon, however I am disappointed that you couldn't handle your job, Shadow-Impmon."

"It was unexpected that those Digimon rejects could evolve to the Ultimate." Arukenimon said. "Obiously by time they will have an army of Mega levels if we don't do something."

"Yes, the Dark Spore will take time to recharge after the Digimon weakened its power with his postive energy." Daemon said. He snapped his fingers and a huge black orb appeared before him. "Perhaps we shall play around with death some more." he typed some buttons on a invisible keyboard and pictures or the four Dark Masters appeared above them.

"The Dark Masters?" Mummymon said.

"Not a bad idea boss." Shadow-Impmon said as he ran up to his master. "But I got some more candidates in mind."

"Yes?"

"You created me out of Impmon's DNA right?"

"Yes?"

"So...." he type a few programs, and pictures of three Digimon showed up. One was a red dinosaur, the other was a tall yellow fox, and the last on was a green bunny. They were code named: Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon. "I got some 'friends' in mind."

Thought it was hard to tell in his dark face, Daemon smiled wickedly.

end of part 13...............

Takato: Aw great. what do they have in mind with my and my friends Digimon? And how is Ash gonna control this new power now? Find out next time

Me: Well that's finally done with. I'm always getting tried writing these long fics. Sorry with the time consuming fic. Maybe that's why not a lot of people read my fics. 

Terra: Yeah, you make them TOO long.

Me: Yeah....Oh sorry about going creepy awhile back.

Rika: Yeah, and you better not do that again.

Me: (eyes turn dark purple.) And why not, Tamer? Why should I listen to someone who shared the same fate as the brainless Chosen traitor, mating with the cursed blonde?

Rika: HEY! Don't you go dark on me, boy!

(Terra hits me on the head, and my eyes turn back brown.)

Me: Whew! Thanks, Terra. I almost lost it.

Rika: And your head.

Me: Thank you queen of wonderland!

Rika: That's Digimon Queen! Just get to work on the fics.

Me: Fine.

Ninetalesuk- Yeah that's what I was aiming for. How did you like Brock's reaction?

Rumorgirl411- I'm not gonna put season 4 in it.

Allison- Don't worry. The Takari will come. 

HellRavenmon- How you like this? Just like my Medabots/Digimon Tamers story huh?

The Changer of Ways- I know. I'm insane! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Max Acorn- Hmmm....perhaps....but now I'm thinking of putting you in my Reality Heroes fic. Course I have to read more on what you can do and your pasts adventures....(eyes turn dark purple.) Ha ha! Do you accept, spawn of Taichi? I believe not even your Ascendant powers will help you in this battle. Even Millenniummon or what ever you fought in the past will be child's play compare to the evil in the battle that awaits!

(Terra and Rika hits me on the head and I turn back to normal)

Rika: I'm getting real tried of that dark you.

Me: Sorry.

SailorChibi- Yeah I write too much.

Terra: Tell me about. Hours and hours and hours and....

Me: ALRIGHT!!

SerpentTreize- No I do not have Kingdom Hearts. I just download the cut-scenes.

DigiDestined of Courage- Mallory: You guys aren't, like, a couple in real life? Aw man! I wanted to do some meddling!

Me: Thank god too, for DC's sakes. 

Mallory: Oh shut up! Sheesh!

Me: Oh DC, about that Reality Heroes story, if it ever goes up I hope, how would you and Frozen Phoenix like to be in it. 

Max: Yeah, AnT here was thinking of making you as his rival, like Goku and Vegeta. 

Terra: You mean Ant's dark self would act like Vegeta around DC?

Me: Yeah, you know, working hard to defeat him, calling him by his real name, all that stuff. What do you say, DC? (eyes turn dark purple) Yes, what is your choice, fan-ficcer? I hope that joyful BlackTerriermon of yours is as powerful as I heard, cause I don't want a disappointment from the great DC.

Max: Uh, Dark AnT? Don't you need a Digimon to battle him?

Dark AnT: HA! You believe I need a petty digital freak to fight my battles? I have my own power in my sleeves. I am no coward like these so called warriors the Chosens, Pokemon trainers and Tamers call themselves! 

Tamers, Pokemon Trainers, and DigiDestined: HEY!!!!!!! 

(Terra hits me on the head to snap me out of it.)

Terra: We gotta put a leash on that dark self.

Rika: OR A FIST IN THE MOUTH! (Cracks knuckles and chase after me.)

Me: Whatever my dark self said, I'M SORRY!!!!! MOMMY!!!!

__

"So do you feel like taking on a real Saiyan?......Well speak up you punk, because if you do come and get a piece of me!" ~ Vegeta ~ Dragonball Z

__

"I hope you realize that up until now I've only been toying with you!" ~ Vegeta ~ Dragonball Z

__

"Its sad! Even at death you still don't learn!" ~ Son Goku ~ Dragonball Z

__


	14. Episode 14: Before the beginning of the

                        **Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars**

 Mewtwo blasted a huge beam of energy, engulfing the virus, and pushing him far from the duo. As Mewtwo focused the beam, he used his psychic power to carry Gigachumon high over Bale-Beelzemon.

 _"Ash, now!"_Mewtwo shouted.

 "Right! As your Trainer, I say FINISH IT! GIGACHUMON! THUNDER!!!"

 "Well if you say so......Trainer!"

The clouds became dark, darker then Pikachu used the power. Darker then Raichu used the power. Gigachumon dropped down on the stunned Digimon, and as soon as an even bigger bolt strike the Pokemon.

 "THUNDER KNUCKLE!!!!"  ****

**_POW!!! _**He came down like a comet of electricity, pushing Bale-Beelzemon towards the floor, and **_CRASH!!! _**It****busted through an empty building, destroying it in one huge blast of electricity.

From the other side of the road on top of a building, from the battle, Team Rocket's Jesse James, and Meowth gazed with amazement at the battle, especially watching the Pokemon they've constantly been trying to steal for years. Never in their lives would they even expect the twerp to evolve his Pikachu to a Raichu. Even more amazing is when they witnessed the very first Digital Pokemon: Gigachumon, Raichu's Ultimate form.

 "It...it.....am I dreaming?" Jesse asked, barely able to pull up her jaw. She yelped when somebody pinched her shoulder. "JAMES! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

 "Uh...just making sure for you that you're not dreaming."

 "That lil' Pikachu just gets amazing and amazing everyday!" Meowth said. "Maybe those gizmos really do evolve Pokemon higher to more powerful ones!" 

 "You sure; What about that weird white wave up in the sky last night?" James asked. "I mean, you were acting crazy like our Pokemon."

 "Yeah...I had no idea why." Meowth said, rubbing his head.

 "And those other Pokemon....what did they call them?" Jesse asked.

 "Digi...mon?"

 "Must be a new kind of Pokemon." Meowth said. He then looked back at the battle and saw two people one another building across the street, talking to the kids. One was a woman in a red dress and a purple hat, the other was a tall man in a weird blue outfit. "Who are those guys?" he asked before they disappeared.

 "I don't know. I bet they work for that biker guy that fought Mewtwo." Jesse said, watching the Digimon drive off on a motorcycle. 

 "Hey, look what I found!" James squealed as he held three black bands that had golden things on it. (A/N: No they are not Dark Rings.)

 "Hmm...It would look good on my delicate wrist." Jesse said, putting it on as well as he partners. "Now lets..." she stopped when she saw a purple flash from the sky, engulfing the whole city. She blinked, but felt nothing expect being blind for a few seconds. "What was that?"

 "Don't know. Today is REALLY strange." James said. 

 "Forget about that light show, we gotta focus on finding out more about these Digi-whatevers. Let's take a closer look." Meowth said.

 "This Digimon battles sure puts up an appetite." Ash said, as he was sitting on the concrete sidewalk with Misty's head on his shoulder, and Pikachu in his arm.

 "You said it." she said, until she felt a nudged on her left arm. She and Ash turned to a strange green frog creature.

 "What is that?" Ash asked, pulling out his poke-dex.

****

**_Politoed_****_ (Japan name: Nyorotono): the frog Pokemon; The evolved form of Poliwhirl. This Pokemon sings a loud voice that can gather around Poliwags and Poliwhirls in its area. _**

**_Type: water_**

**_Trainer's Pokemon level: 50_**

**_Stage: Champion_**

"You're Poliwhirl evolved?" Ash asked with surprise.

"Not really. More like he Digivolved."

 "What? How? You don't have a..." 

Misty smiled, while pulling out a small purple poke-ball. When she pressed the button, it grew to purple, crystal D-Sphere.

 "I do now. You're not the only one with a D-Sphere, Ash!" she smirked 

 "But...how did you get one?"

(Flashback)

_While Tai and the others battled the Mega level Bale-Beelzemon, Misty and Sora noticed the rampage Marine Devimon finally getting up after being beaten by Metal-Greymon and Zudomon. Bale-Beelzemon held out his hands and stopped Metal-Greymon from ramming him with a Take Down, even though he was pushed back a few feet. With amazing strength, the virus type pushed the cyborg dino back, falling on his back, creating a force that send Tai flying back to a garbage can. _

_ At the same time, the controlled Steelix threw its Iron Tail attack like crazy at Ash's Pokemon. Ash commanded his Bulbasaur and Chikorita to use their vines to restrain the tail, while Charizard blows a Flamethrower. Steelix proves to be too strong for the In-Training grass Pokemon (A/N: Yeah In-Training. It makes sense when you think about it.) when he pulled up his tail, bring the grass types with it, and slammed the two on the cement floor, creating a shockwave that blew Ash to the garbage can Tai is in._

_ Marine Devimon saw the two kids who are now seeing stars. He grinned and then sucked up some air to use a Guilty Black on the two. Misty and Sora gasped, watching the dark type Digimon about to turn their crushes to ashes. Sora ran toward the monster with Birdramon by her side, pulling out her Digivice from her pocket, along with Misty as she brought her Poliwhirl, Staryu, and Corsola with her._

 _"Nobody isn't gonna kill Ash / Tai!" they both thought. "Not even after when I tell him that I love him!"_

_ With their thoughts burned through their minds, Sora's crest of love shines from her crest after such a long while. Not only her, the crest of love also shined from Misty's as well. Misty's Pokemon was then coated in a pink aura, while with instinct, Sora raised her Digivice high._

_ "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"_

_(Digivolution)_

_"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO........GARUDAMON!!!" _ 

_Once again the giant humanoid Indian bird has come back to show her stuff, crossing her arms at Marine Devimon for a...._

_ "WING BLADE!!!!"_

_She slashed her arms away, creating a huge energy blast shaped like a falcon, scorching the aqua Digimon. Damaged, but not out, as the virus type pulled out a Hydro Pump, bring the bird Digimon off her feet. This surprised the water trainer because there was no Hydro Pump TM. _

_ For years Misty had dedicated her life to learn about water Pokemon, training them to the best of their abilities and always being their friends. However this creature, even though he isn't a Pokemon, was more of a embarrassment to water Pokemon, and even Digimon. The MegaSeadramon was only acting toward nature, this one only wanted destruction. For something like this monster, he doesn't have the right to be called a water-Digimon. He would pay for trying to kill the one she mostly cared for two years._

_ Just then, her Togepi popped his head out of her bag when something glowed in it. She pulled it out and found that it was a D-Sphere, the very same thing Ash has, only this one was made out of beautiful purple crystals. She looked up and saw the virus Digimon choking her friend's Digimon with his foot. She grew angry. Even though she love water Pokemon, or Digimon now, Togepi proved that she also loves other kinds of Pokemon; and Misty been very fond of the red head DigiDestined, like admiring an older sister like she never had. Nobody does that do her friends she loves dearly. With that, her crest power surged to her D-Sphere, glowing in pink energy. Instantly, without her will, she raised her D-Sphere and shout:_

_ "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"_

_(Digivolution)_

_"POLIWHIRL SHINKAAA........"_

_The blue tadpole Pokemon changed shape inside the energy Digi-Egg. Its shape change, it grew longer legs, his body was green with yellow arms an belly with a green swirl on it. Its eyes were bigger, gentler, and he had a blue antenna sticking out of his head._

_ "POLITOED!!"_

_The frog Pokemon burst out of the energy egg, like it was glass. He was like he was fresh out of a box. The water trainer smiled wide, but shook off the celebration for later. She had to save Garudamon._

_ "Politoed, Mega Kick!"_

_Politoed__ bounced toward the Digimon like a real frog, climbed up to his huge body and thrust a hard kick in his cheek, releasing his hold on Garudamon._

_ " ~kaff~...Thank you, Misty!" Garudamon said, getting back on her feet._

_ "No problem."_

_ "No this cretin has forced me to use this!" Garudamon rushed to the virus Digimon, bursting into flames. "SKY ATTACK!!!!"_

_ Using her new Pokemon attack, she tackled the Digimon like she was using a Fire Rocket, only the flames were shaped like a bird. After the virus Digimon got up, he grinned evilly and then disappeared_

_ "Humph! Coward." Garudamon spat. _

_ "Politoed!" the Pokemon nodded._

(End Flashback)

 "...then after that, that evil biker Digimon grabbed me, but I tossed Sora my Togepi before he pointed that huge blaster at me...then you came." Misty shook, going into tears, then hugged Ash, crying on his shoulder. "~sob~...I thought I was gonna die back there! ...~sob~...How can Sora and her friends deal with this kind of job? I thought...~sniff~...I was gonna die!"

 She barely sees Misty like this. Course lots of times she would go mushy, but not on him. He would try to push her off, but she needed some consoling. She almost lost her life few minutes ago, he mean, he saw the way she was shaking and crying when Bale-Beelzemon pointed that huge gun straight at her head. Besides, Ash always dreamed of Misty doing this, but right now she need a friend, so all he could do was hug her back. 

 "Shhh...It's okay...you're safe now." he whispered in her ear, as Politoed also tried to cheer her up.

 "~sniff~...You're very sweet, guys....thank you."

The two held on to each other, rocking back and forth, slowly.

 _"If only we can always hold each other like this every day." _the two thought, sighing as they believed that will never happen.

 **Lighthouse: 12:35 PM**

 Mewtwo teleported everyone back to the lighthouse. While they wait outside, Professor Oak, Izzy, Shingo, Tai and Tracey examined Ash's Pikachu to find out about his form that surpassed Raichu. Davis, Kari, and Yolei talked to Ken about losing his Dark Spore. And Mewtwo stood on top of the lighthouse, looking at the sky.

 "What's up with him?" Biyomon asked as she Gabumon, Agumon Palmon, and Ash's Charizard looked up at Mewtwo from the bottom.

 "I have no idea. That guy sure is like a Mr. Mysterious, even though he is kind of cute." Palmon said.

 "You said it." Biyomon said, sighing dreamily at the super clone, making Agumon frown.

 "Charizard, you know Mewtwo, what was he like?" Gabumon asked.

"Hmm...He was one the most powerful Pokemon I've seen. I remembered when he tried to clone the strongest Pokemon to become super clones so that he can rule the world."

 "You mean he was evil?" Biyomon asked.

"Just misunderstood. It took Ash to see the light, and after that, he erased our memories of that event."

 "Then how did you remember that?" Agumon asked.

"When met him again a few months ago, and he gave us back our memories after we saved him from Team Rocket."

 "Those three clowns?" Palmon asked, raising a brow.  

"They belong to a pack cowardly dog." Charizard looked up to Mewtwo. "He is a powerful Pokemon, searching for answers of his existents. His power doesn't scare me, because one day I would like to battle him."

 "Searching? Sounds like Black-WarGreymon." Agumon said.

 "Yeah, those two would get along after a good fight." Biyomon said.

Mewtwo stood afloat above the lighthouse, staring at the motion clouds. Through his experience, he then wished to be left in peace, at least until trouble came about. But now bits of his past have came trashing to his head. Memories of his very first friend that was lost.

 _"Ai..."_

"So what's the word?" Tai asked as he waited for the brainiacs to come up with reasons of Pikachu's Ultimate stage form. The mouse Pokemon was strapped in those sticky things you find in hospitals connected to Shingo's, Oaks, and Izzy's computer. Ash and Tai looked over their shoulders, along with Gary and Matt.

 "Yep, it would appear that wave energy last night gave Pikachu Digimon energy for his Digivolve abilities." Izzy said.

 Shingo said "Though I'm curious."

 "About what?" Matt asked.

 "Could Gigachumon exist in Pikachu long before the Digimon came here?"

 "A very good question." Oak said, rubbing his chin. "Tracey, hand me your drawing of Gigachumon." Tracey flipped the pages and handed the sketch for Oak to look at. "Pikachu's Ultimate form couldn't be created from the Digimon's presence. Nor did the energy give him the form. More like it awakened it. I have to say......"

 "What, professor?" Ash asked.

 "Perhaps....Pokemon are Digimon."

 "WAAAHH!" Ash screamed. 

 "SAY WHAT?!" Gary shouted.

 "PIKACHU!?!"

 "The only proof we have about that theory is the GS Ball." Oak said. "It must have held the Digimon energy for thousands of years or so which it was only for the Pokemon to Digivolve to forms either given to them or the energy reawakens them, which is why I think Pokemon are Digimon."

 "Bu...But how?" Ash asked with his surprise still in him. "Pokemon don't have their very own attacks like Digimon, and they're not made out of computer data and..."

 "Ash it's just a theory and it's not true unless we have more proof." Shingo said.

 Ash sighed from hear this news he never expected. "So how did Misty have her own D-Sphere?" Ash asked.

 "I don't know Ash." Izzy said. "But we'll worry about it later. Right now we need to plan out where to go next."

 "In the meantime, I have some questions I need to ask to that Ken kid!" Gary said, smacking his palms as he walked off.

 "Uh wait Gary, Ken doesn't like to...!" Matt said until Gary interrupted.

 "I DON'T CARE! Those Digimon were after us because of him, and I'm gonna find out why!" he shouted, walking away.

 "Well look who it is!" Hiro snorted.

Everyone snapped their heads, especially Jasmine, toward a person who was missing since last night, walking from the distant beach. 

 "KAMON!!" she screamed, running up to the red head boy, and hugging him tightly. The boy twinge before he grabbed her arms and pushed her away, gently. "Where have you been, I was so worried?"

 "Yeah hot-shot! I hoped you had a good time while we almost risked our butts handling crazy Digimon!" Hiro sarcastically said.

 "Well, loser, I was in the forest training after this humiliated me." he snorted, pointing to Jasmine.

 "I wasn't trying to humiliate you, I was..."

 "Save it, all it showed me that I needed to get stronger more, now please leave while I wait until we all leave to catch these Pokemon freaks." he walked off, purposely bumped to Ken while muttering: "Ingrates!" 

 Ken narrowed his eyes at him as he walked to the lighthouse, not just for being a jerk, but cause he felt something familiar. Just then, he felt his collar being grabbed by Gary. 

 "Alright you, talk! What's the deal with you?"

 "What do you mean?"

 "I mean these Digimon were after you! Tell us right now why, and from the very beginning too!" 

 "Gary, let go of him!" Ash shouted as he, Tai, and Matt ran up to him.

 "Butt out, Ketchum!"

 "Let go of him!" Tai said. "He doesn't like to talk about it!"

 "Hey, I have to know! There's a chance that all of you can be deceiving us!"

 "You can't be serious, can you?" Ash asked.

 "He got a point." 

The group turned around to find all the trainers walking up to them with stern looks.

 "No more secrets, Ken. What is your story? Why were they after you?" Ritchie asked.

 "And what is a Dark Spore?" Casey asked.

The trainers glared at Ken, grimly. There was no escaping it. These guys really wanted to know his past. He shut his eyes, knowing that what he'll say will crush what trust they had in him.

Soon all the trainers, even Kamon, sat in a circle around Ken, in the sand with the only music are the sound of the waves. Davis, Tai, Kari, Sora, Matt, Yolei, and their Digimon sat with them to give Ken back up in case the trainers try anything after they hear his painful past.

 "Are you sure you wanna do this Ken?" Wormmon asked with concern.

 "Yes..." Ken inhaled deep air, preparing for his confession. He felt like he was in those hot chairs. "What I'm about to tell you....you won't look at me the same way again, and I don't remember most of it, but..."

 "Just talk." Misty said.   

 Ken sighed and began. "Long ago when I was around Cody's age, I was a simple boy, enjoying the pleasant pleasures in life....especially with my brother, Sam. He always thought of me as a kind soul, blowing bubbles with gentle ease. We had good times." Ken paused, letting a tear drop from his eyes. Most of the trainers looked at him, feeling guilty about hearing this. The tear probably meant that something must have happened, which they will find out. "He was considered a genius, everyone gave him so much respect and attention, that I felt very jealous. Then one day when we were in our room, my digivice suddenly came out of our computer. Back then it wasn't a D-3, just a regular one like the older kids." He said showing the black D-3. "Anywise I didn't know it was mine, and we didn't know what it was. He told me to don't touch it until he got back. But no matter how much I tried I couldn't. It drawn me to it, and when I touched it, it sucked me into the Digital World."

 "Hmm...Interesting…" Brock muttered.

 "Then, I met Wormmon. Not only that, I met a boy named Ryo Akiyama. He was my former DNA partner..."

 "I thought I was your DNA partner?" Davis asked, interrupting the story as Veemon grimed for some odd reason.

 "DAVIS!" Yolei shouted, making him frown at her. She nodded to Ken to continue.

 "Anywise, he was my former DNA partner, and we've been going around the Digital World ever since. We even battled this really strong Digimon named Millenniummon. But after we barley defeated it, Millenniummon shot the Dark Spores, aimed for Ryo, but I pushed him out of the way, and it hit me instead."  

(A/N: Was that before or after Ken's brother died?) 

 "We never knew that part, Ken." Kari said. "What happened to this Ryo?" 

 "I don't know. I haven't seen him since before the spore hit me. But before Millenniummon (A/N: I think. I'm a little soggy with the episode.) When I came back, my brother got angry at me for touching 'his' digivice. Then after the more attention he got....I....I....he died!"

 The trainers gasped. Ken left out the part that he wished his brother disappeared. He didn't want his friends to think he's cruel.

 "Oh I'm so sorry." Jasmine said.

 "Maybe we shouldn't hear this." Falkner said.

 "Naw, do go on." Kamon said with no guilt or any emotions, getting most of the trainers' glares at him. Ken glared at him too, but he continued.    

 "Well....at my brother's funeral, a strange man was at the funeral. He gave me strange evil looks, which it was something I wouldn't forget. Couple of years later, I got an e-mail from someone to come to the Digital World. When I got there, I ended up in the Dark Ocean."

 Kari shuddered, hearing that name makes her spine shiver.

 "What is this Dark Ocean?" Brock asked.

 "Someplace we trapped Daemon in." Ken answered. "Anywise, I was drawn to the sea, and I dipped my digivice in the water, and it turned into my Dark Digivice. The Dark Spore took control of me, and I've became mad. I wanted nothing but to take over the Digital World."

 "You WHAT?" Ash asked.

 "Well...years later I got the same attention my brother gotten. I was considered a genius in Japan. But that wasn't enough. I wanted power over the Digital World. I believed the Digital World was a place to be alone; a game built only for me. When I came back to the Digital World, all the materials and equipment just came out of nowhere, and I used them to rule the Digital World. I became the Digimon Emperor."

 "WHAT A MINUTE!!" Ash shouted. "Tai, you said the Digimon Emperor is DEAD! How could he, when Ken is the...?"  
 "I'M NOT HIM ANYMORE!" Ken screamed. When Ash cringed, Ken sagged and calmed. "I'm...sorry, Ash. Forgive me."

 "It's alright." he said, picking up his gatherings.

 "~sigh~...anywise; I conquered the parts of the world with things called Control Spires. They're the key to make the Dark Rings work, like you saw on those Guardromons, though I had no idea how they worked without a Control Spire. Dark Spirals control stronger Digimon. Anywise, not only they can do that, the Control Spires can also prevent Digimon from Digivolving, and my Dark Digivice can do that too, which gave the DigiDestined a hassle. I used the Digimon as slaves..." He shuddered before saying: "I...even treated Wormmon badly... That's when Davis, Yolei, Cody, Kari, and TK came. Their Armor Digimon can Digivolve through the power."

 The trainers looked at each other with looks that made Ken nervous.

 "So how did you become good?" Cherrie asked.

 "Well I've begun working on a weapon that became my biggest mistake, called Kimeramon. He was a Digimon created by bits and bits of Digimon body parts."

 "EW! That's sick!" Whitney said in disgust.

 "You created your own Digimon?" Misty asked in disbelief.

 "Yes, and a chaotic one too, and a BIG mistake. I began to lose control of the monster. Davis used the Digi-Egg of miracles to Golden Armor Veemon to Magnamon to stop him, but it wasn't enough. Wormmon sacrificed his energy for Magnamon to destroy Kimeramon. After that, I learned I made a huge mistake." Ken then began to break out, but struggled to continue. "I believed the Digital World was just a game,...were the Digimon are just data,... were I can get away from the pain of losing my brother." Ken broke in to tears, covering his face in his hands. "But because of that...I lost Wormmon just like my brother!...~sob~!"      

 It would seem that Ken couldn't continue, so Kari took over, as she and Yolei laid a hand on his shoulders.

 "It wasn't his fault. The Dark Spore increases his dark emotions. It did the same to a number of kids when Arukenimon and Mummymon, along with a man named Oikawa, copied his spore, and planted it on a bunch of little kids."

Then Yolei continued. "Yeah, we found out the whole thing was really started by a creep named MaloMyotismon!" 

 Gatomon shirked, clawing her paws. "That name! I even hear his voice in my nightmares. I used to work for the creep until I found out I belonged to Kari!"

 "Yes, and I died protecting Kari and Gatomon." Wizardmon said.

 "But....if Wormmon died, how is he here now?" Falkner asked.

 "Digimon can reformat after they get deleted in the Digital World, in a place called Primary Village, but even then Ken still didn't forgive himself." Wormmon said. "He tried to correct his mistake by stopping the problem himself, but Davis convinced him that they should work as a team."

There was silence; A total silence, except for the sound of the waves. The trainers looked at each other, with worried eyes. Ken did not raise his head. He expected them to either leave or shout at him for how evil he was, but instead...

 "Ken, it wasn't your fault." Misty said.

 "Yeah, pal; you were controlled by that dark thing." Hiro said. "Just be glad it out of you now."

Ken slowly raised his head, with his face covered in tears, but he had a smile on his face.

 "Hey, Ken, you're a DigiDestined now, and that's enough proof for me." Ash said.

 "And you did realize what you'd done." Brock said. 

 "Pikachu!"

 "...Thanks, guys." he said, wiping his nose.

 "Alright, enough with the water works." Kamon snorted. "You still haven't answered why those clowns were after you!"

 "HEY! The dude is in an emotional break down; you should at least show some compassion!" Hiro shouted.

 "Well forgive me for crying, insect!"

 "WHY YOU...!" Hiro dived straight at him, but Ritchie grabbed him by the arms, while Davis joined to help.

 "Hey Hiro is right! How dare you act rude while poor Ken is suffering from his past?" Whitney said, while she stood before him.

 "Oh so after you guys found out he was an emotional bad guy, all you can say is: Aw poor baby!" 

 "Kamon, please just stop!" Jasmine said.

Kamon merely eyed at the brown haired trainer. It would seem her pleas stopped the ice wolf from fighting back. Kamon stood up, and walked back to the lighthouse, while he kicked some sand on Hiro, making the trainer of New Bark Town mumble words that little kids aren't suppose to say.

 "The guy is a jerk beyond jerks!" Yolei snarled. "Ooo even the Digimon Emperor had some compassion!" 

 "He'll learn his lesson someday, Miyako." Ken said. "Anywise, I believe Daemon was after my Dark Spore because it once belonged to Millenniummon. He was a powerful Digimon, more powerful then Daemon; his powers almost match to a god!"

 "What? Then how did you beat it?" Gary asked.

 "I...don't know...my memories were foggy after the spore hit me. Lots of times, I can hear that Digimon mocking me in my mind, but I think now he won't ever do it again now that the spore is gone."

 "Yeah, like I said, just be glad it's gone." Hiro said.

 "Yes, but who knows what Daemon will do with it now that he has it!" 

 "We'll figure it out later. Maybe when we start Digimon catching, we'll find out about Daemon as well." Tai said.

 "Good idea." Brock said. "We owe Ken after what happened to him in his past."  

Ken smiled wide. Amazing these guys didn't think of him differently after he told them his story. "You guys don't know how relieved I am that you don't think differently about me after I told you my past."

 "Hey, we all have to leave the past behind." Ash said, roughly grabbing his shoulder. "We have to forget about our past troubles, and focus directly to the future!" he said, pumping his fist.

 Pikachu jumped on Ash's head and did the same pose. "Pika-CHU!" 

 "Heh, even Ashy-boy makes sense, sometimes." Gary smirked.

 "I'll say." Misty said.

 "Hey, I do say things that are useful, and you know it!" Ash said to Misty.

 "When at the last minute we're in trouble. But other times you have no idea what you're talking about!"

 "Do too!"

 "Do not!"

 "Do too!"

 "Do not!"

 "Do too!"

 "Do not!"

 "ALRIGHT!" Tai screamed. "God lets not do this again." 

 "At least you don't have to put up with them everyday." Brock said.

 "I'll say." Tracey said. 

 Later, the group gathered around Izzy, Professor Oak, Gennai, and Mewtwo as they stood on the stoop of the lighthouse with Izzy's laptop on his lap.

 "Okay after careful decisions and calculations, we decided who should go where." Izzy said.

 "And? Come on, who goes where?" Davis whined, standing up which he was pulled back down by Kari.

 "Be patient, Davis. Tai?"

Taichi walked over to the stoop, and stood near Izzy, holding up his laptop. "Alright, as Izzy told me, he wants us to split up into teams of two: Which means each DigiDestined, and Pokemon Trainer has to partner up."

 "And why do you want to do it like that?" Matt asked.

 "Cause, I believe the trainers should be with the one that they share their crest with, thus waking their power." Izzy said.

 "Okay, here's the game play: Izzy and Shingo heads over to Saffron City. Gary and Matt will be at Fuchsia City. Michael and Tracey will head down to Cinnabar Island, Mimi and Susie will be at Celadon City, got it?" Tai asked while the group nodded. "Joe, Brock, you two head down to Vermillion City, Yolei and Whitney will be at Goldenrod City."

 "Yay! My hometown!" Whitney squealed.

 "~ahem~...As I was saying, Misty, Sora.."

 Misty closed her eyes while crossing her fingers. "Please don't say Cerulean! Please don't say Cerulean! Please don't say Cerulean!"

 "..Will go to Cerulean City!" 

 "Aw no!" 

 "Falkner and Cody will head over at Violet City while Ritchie and TK will be at Azalea Town, and Kari and Casey will be at Cherrygrove. Jun and Crystal will head over to Vermillion City and Ken and Kamon will be at Eckertek City. Any questions?" 

 "What about us?" Davis, Hiro, Rosa, Cherrie, and Catherine and Jasmine shouted.

 "Oh uh....Izzy what about the other towns?"

 "There aren't any Digimon there yet, but the group I put together can intercept them. Just pair them with some others."

 "Uh okay....uh Catherine and Jasmine will be.....with...." Tai looked around and his eyes stopped to: "Ken and Kamon!"

 Ken blushed a little while Kamon growled, not wanting to be bothered by Jasmine.

 "Okay, I think Rosa and Cherrie can be with Cody and Falkner, I guess, and of course Davis and Hiro can tag along with me and Ash at Mahogany Town."

 "YES!" Hiro and Davis cheered.

 "Oh boy. GOGGLE-HEADS AND POKE-BOYS UNITE!!" Yolei mocked making everyone laugh and the ones that were picked on angry. 

 "When you all finish with your mission, call Professor Oak on the D-Terminal, and he and Gennai will assign you to who ever to help with, and Mewtwo and whatever his partner is will erase memories of whoever seen the Digimon. Is that clear?" Tai asked as the group nodded. He was about to continue until Jun and Crystal pushed him off the stoop and placed a radio on the floor. Jun pulled out a mike.     

 "And now for your viewing pleasure, here' Crystal Chimal and Jun Motomiya here to sing..."   

 "Oh god no." Matt grumbled.

 "One of the number one hits from Lone Wolves! This is from Matty's number one fan!" 

Matt buried his face in his hands, while Hiro and Davis smacked their foreheads.

As the music from Matt's band played, Jun and Crystal got together with mikes and start singing. 

"You got a boy; you got a girl sitting underneath the tree! They sit there everyday, and even though you may think this is the way things should be...!"

 "Oh god, my stupid ditzy sister!" Hiro mumbled. "She's always trying to be the idle trainer."

 "The what?" Davis asked.

 "That means she'll come around showing off her singing dancing stuff. It's annoying as hell as you can see."

 Tai came back up and turned off the radio.

 "Hey we need to stay alive you know!" he shouted.  

 "What does that mean?" Jun asked,as she felt insulted.

 "Never mind, Tai." Izzy said. "When is Mewtwo ready to teleport us, Gennai?"

 "As soon as he recovers all his physic power."

 _"Yes, I have lost an amount restoring my health when I fought Bale-Beelzemon. He was a very strong opponent I ever faced, course it is no surprise to me that there are superiors out there whose powers surpass mine."_

"But that guy was a Mega, and Gigachumon was an Ultimate and we easily took care of him." Ash said.

 "He just got lucky, no offence Pikachu." Misty said as the little Pokemon nodded. 

 "The only advantage he had was his speed and his type since dark types is weak against fighting types, Ash." Brock said. "All of Gigachumon's attacks didn't faze him that much, since he was on level 120 (A/N: Sorry I said 150.) And Bale-Beelzemon was on 200 just like Mewtwo; even crashing in that building didn't stop him."

 "Yeah you could be right." Ash sighed. 

 "Wait a minute, I almost forgot." Cody said. "The Digi-Balls can only be created by the D-3s, and the older kids don't have D-3s. How are you gonna catch the Digimon without them?"

 "Well from what Ash and Tai told me, the D-Spheres act as Digi-Balls, so the Digi-Balls is unneeded." 

 "But only Ash and Misty has D-Spheres."

 "Uh...not just them.." Hiro said. He pulled out a ruby and sapphire D-Sphere (A/N: you know, from the new game: Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire. I guess you can call it an RS Ball.), and also Susie pulled out a green gem D-Sphere.

 "What?....How?" Ash asked.

 "It just appeared." Susie shrugged. "I guess after when we discovered our crests.

 "But it only makes two more. The others still don't have..." Cody said until Tai interrupted, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

 "Don't worry, Cody. I believe that everyone has what it takes to earn a D-Sphere."  

 Cody sighed knowing questioning about it won't do any good. "So can Mewtwo teleport us all?"

 "Yeah, but it'll also be easier if his partner shows up." Gennai said.

 "Dude, who IS his partner?" Davis asked.

His question was answered when a small pink cat appeared above the kids. It had gentle blue eyes, and a small long tail. Its feet was larger then his arms. As it flew around, the girls felt their hearts melt looking at the little creature.

 "Aw! He's so cute!" Mimi squealed.    

 "What is that?" Matt asked.

 _"This is the legendary Mew. He is a very rare, psychic Pokemon, and the subject I was created from."_

"You mean you are a clone of this Pokemon?" Izzy asked.

 _"Indeed."_

 "Dude you look nothing like this guy." Davis said, pointing to the playful Pokemon who was playing hide and seek behind his head.

 _"The scientists who created me made some improvements like how you see me now."_

 "Aw hello there." Sora said trying to pick up Mew, but as he hands neared, he disappeared. "Huh?" he reappeared behind her, and when she turned around, Mew giggled at her. "~giggle~ playful little guy are you?"

 Ash pointed his poke-dex and his D-Sphere at Mew.

**_Mew (Japan name: Myuu): the ancient Pokemon. A mythical Pokemon of the South America which has been thought extinct. A growing number of people have seen it recently. It is said it only appears to those people who are pure of heart and have strong desire to see it._**

**_Type: Psychic_**

**_Wild Pokemon level: 200_**

**_Stage: Mega_**

"That little guy is a Mega? Yeah right!" Davis said. But then the little Pokemon glowed blue and suddenly Davis was lifted off the floor, and was flying around, screaming along the ride. "HEY, WHAT GIVES? LET ME GO!"

 "Look! Davis is Peter Pan!" Yolei laughed.

 As the little Pokemon giggled at what he was putting Davis through, Veemon glared at the rare Pokemon, and then ran straight at him. 

 "HEY! You leave Davis alone! VEE-HEADBUTT!!"

Veemon flew at the Pokemon with his trademark attack, but Mew froze him with his telekinesis, and tossed him to Davis. Mew then created a huge pink bubble from under Yolei, which it threw her off her feet and she bounced on the bubble, unable to stop. Then Mew dropped Davis and Veemon on the same bubble.

 "THIS...IS NOT FUNNY!!" Yolei shouted, bouncing up and down on the bubble.

POP! The bubble burst and the three landed hard on the sand. While Veemon had his head stuck in the sand, Davis and Yolei shrieked when they noticed that they were on each other, Yolei was on the top, face to face, lip to lip. The two quickly got off each other, and Davis, who madly blushed, spitted what he called Yolei germs. Though Yolei pretended to spit out the Davis germs, but she really didn't want it to leave her lips, as she blushed red. She then gulped when Kari looked down at her.

 "Oh I'm sorry, Kari! I didn't mean it, it was...!" Yolei quickly said.

 "It's okay, Yolei. I know it was an accident." Kari said, as she helped her up.

After Kari helped her boyfriend up, Mew appeared before Yolei. The purple haired girl glared at the rare Pokemon.

 "I don't know wither to thank you or hurt you." she growled, making the little Pokemon pout with a face that melted Yolei's heart. She grabbed the Pokemon and hugged him, nudging his little cheek with hers. "Aw but you're so cute to stay mad at,...and you got me to kiss Davis!" she silently squealed.  

 But then the Mew teleported from her arms and reappeared near Gatomon who stood on Kari's shoulder, floating around her as he looked at her face.

 "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Gatomon asked, feeling her temper losing it.

 The little Pokemon moved tentatively close and sniffed at the Digimon, which annoyed Gatomon enough to claw the monster. Mew dodged her claws with lightning reflexes and giggled when he was safe. When Gatomon gave him one of her cat angry glares, the psychic Pokemon blushed.

 "Please tell me you have a fever or something, please!" Gatomon said, hoping it isn't what she thinks it is.

 "Uh oh, somebody has a crush on somebody!" Wizardmon joked, silently laughing.

Gatomon jumped off of Kari and landed on the sand. "Forget it! I already had one Poke-bum on my tail back at the island! I don't need another!" Mew floated next to her, cooing like a dove. 

 As he tried to rub his cheek on hers, Patamon frowned, none too much the Gatomon's face of rage, but you know.

 "I wonder how he feels about a Boom Bubble?" Patamon said under his breath. He sucked up the air for his trademark attack, aiming carefully at the kitty Pokemon. "BOOM BUBBLE! POP!!!"

 The blast of air rocketed toward Mew, but he used the Mirror Coat wall, sending the blast right back at Patamon, who gasped and flew out of the way as the Boom Bubble blasted where he stood, making the sand fly.

 Gatomon gasped when she watch Patamon almost get blown away by his own attack. "HEY! Nobody does that to my friend!" Gatomon was ready to use her Lighting Claw attack as she turned around to Mew, but the Pokemon was gone. "Hrmph! Good riddance to...!" Just then she felt something kiss her right cheek. She cringed and tensed up as she turned to Mew who giggled after he kissed her, and teleported away right before Gatomon screamed angrily some words that Kari's mother told her not to say.

  "WHY THAT MOTHA ^*^&@# I'LL KILL THAT SON OF A #%#%!!!!"

 Mew teleported to where Gennai, Mewtwo, Prof Oak, Ash and Sora and Tai stood, letting Sora gently picking him up and softly petting him like a real cat.

 "Boy you're a sneaky trickster, are you?" Sora giggled, petting the little Pokemon.

 "Mew?"

Mewtwo cover his face, feeling embarrassed that he was cloned from THIS.

 _"Anywise, we shall begin as soon as everyone prepares." _

 "Good, okay, Ash, I suppose you should sort out your Pokemon until then." Professor Oak said. Ash nodded and ran inside the lighthouse.

 **???: 1:05**** PM**

 Back in the zone of darkness, location who knows where, but its not the Dark Ocean, a agent of Daemon appeared before the Mega Digimon of darkness, bowing at his master.

 "My lord, the Chosens and the ones who hold the other monsters are planning to comb the world, sending the Digimon to the other Digital World."

Daemon, who sat on his throne that was made out of black branch things, moved his fingers around, thinking of what to do about it.

 "Hmm...It would seem the children have no leads to what I'm planning. Have no worry, they will not find us with that plan, but have some agents to keep an eye on them."

 "Yes sir." the Vilemon said, flying away. 

Shadow-Impmon casually came to the dark cloudy room, walking toward his master. 

 "Ah, Shadow-Impmon. I have called you about your idea of cloning the Tamers' Digimon."

 "Yeah, what?"

 "My men told me that they are not in the other Digital World, and neither is your counterpart. You can sense his presence and thoughts from here to his Digital World. Where is he?"

Shadow-Impmon squint his eyes, focusing his senses to locate Impmon. 

 "I don't know. He's not even in their Real World. But the last thought I remembered from him was going to some portal to find his Tamers, and that portal did not lead to his real world."

 "Hmm....could it be this has something to do with the portal that suddenly appeared in the Dark Ocean that brought me here?" he asked himself under his breath.

 "Maybe if I go to his Digital World, I could sense which portal he went through."

 "Very well. You shall be accompanied by some Vilemon and two Tankmons to gather the Tamers Digimon's DNA data, and no foul ups like you couldn't handle the Ultimate level Pokemon, is that clear?"

 "Yeah...crystal." the imp said, clenching his teeth. The next time he sees the yellow rodent, he is toast.

** Lighthouse: 1:10 PM**

  The kids, both Trainer and DigiDestined, prepared to go on their journey to capture all the Digimon. Jasmine called her parents to have someone watch the gym and the lighthouse while she does some 'errands'. Ash and some of the trainers sort out their Pokemon. Brock checked his stuff in his bag, while Misty cleaned her Pokemon. 

 Outside TK wasted his time waiting for the others by skipping rocks on the water. He already had everything ready, so why bother wait inside. Besides, she's in there with him. Is this what Tai felt when Sora went out with his brother? Anger over the person he cared deeply? How could she do that to him? He thought they had a connection? Now it's ruined.

 "TK?"

The angelic voice he loved very so broke his thoughts. He sighed before turning to Hikari, the one that hurt him badly a week ago before school was out. He didn't want to see her now; not while she's still with Davis. Of course even though Sora broke up with Matt, Tai still didn't want to see her that much, after how she hurt him like Kari hurt TK.

 "TK...how you doing?" she said, with a little worry, not feeling comfortable of his new attitude. 

 "....hi.." TK coldly said, turning back to his rock skipping.

Kari felt defiantly uncomfortable at Takeru's attitude.  The boy has been keeping himself distant from her for a week. Hikari never even wanted him to do that to her, not even for more then a day. Why? Was it something she did? The two were inseparable in the past; never seem to be alone from each other. They were like twins, now they're like strangers. TK didn't seem to be talking to her anytime soon so she stood next to him, skipping rocks as well. The minute of silence and the sound of waves drove Kari crazy.

 "TK, why have you been avoiding me all week?"

The boy stopped throwing rocks and stared at the deep sea for a second. He answered without looking at her: "...its nothing."

 "Nothing? TK, when we got here, you took off from me when I found you, and every time I try to talk to you, you just walk away. Did I do something wrong?"

 His first answer would've been a big yes, but after thinking about, the answer was different. Like Tai with Sora and Matt, Kari being with Davis was his entire fault. He didn't act too quickly, and now he paid the price. It was his fault Kari is now in the arms of Davis, not her.

 "No...Its something I did wrong." Takeru said as he walked off back in the lighthouse. 

 "TK, if you have a problem then can you just tell me...?" she shouted, as he kept walking.

Tell her? Tell her what: That the problem is that he loves her? Ha, he wonders if she felt like helping him if he told her that. Davis has her heart, so it would be no use. He ignored and entered inside.

 Kari stood on the soft sand, with a worried expression. What is it that's bothering him, and why does it made her feel so guilty? She means, she feels guilty for TK not even letting her help him, but when she looks at him, she felt a sudden pain. From what, and why? Is that pain hers?

 "Takeru..." she softly said, letting a small tear slide down her cheek.

 Meanwhile Davis sat on his knees, laying his head on his bed as he tried to figure out which TM to use on Veemon. Ever since the kids found out that the TMs work on Digimon, it's been a brain killer since they gotten used to the process of the TMs. If Davis remembered, he gave Veemon a Hyper Beam TM, but it only works in his form Champion or over, not on a Rookie. He also gave Veemon Mega Punch, Mega Kick, and Headbutt too. The problem is that he wants to give Veemon a new attack, but Hiro said only Pokemon can hold only four TM attacks. If you try to add another, they'll have to give up a attack.  

 "Hey, Davis!"

Davis groaned as the woman from hell bent on only making his life miserable, aka: Yolei came in the room and sat next to him.

 "What do you want, nerdette?"

 "Look...right now, I'm gonna try to be nice to you, so no name calling for now."

 "Whatever." he snorted, looking at the TMs in his hand.

 "What are you doing?"

 "Well I'm trying to figure out which TM to use on Veemon and which of his Pokemon moves to get rid of. He has so far, Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Hyper Beam, and Headbutt. What do you think I should get rid of?"

 Yolei narrowed her eyes at him. Why does he have headbutt when Veemon has a Digimon attack like that only stronger? She would call him an idiot, but they agreed to be neutral.

 "Uh...why don't you get rid of Headbutt? Veemon has Vee-Headbutt, remember?"

Davis thought for a few seconds. He then smacked himself on the head finally figuring it out.

 "Aw man! Why didn't I think of that?"

Yolei dropped her head and slowly shook it, amazed at the boy's stupidity. She wondered why she was in love with this fool.

 "Okay, now that's settled, what do you think I should use? I got here Dynamic Punch, Detect, Dragon Rage, DragonBreath, and Seismic Toss."

 "Uh...why not Dragon Rage? Veemon is a dragon isn't he?"

 "Yeah but Veemon already got a powerful move like that. Hiro told me about Dragon Rage, and he said that one powerful attack is good enough, otherwise he'll be too tired to use the other."

 Yolei raised her brow in amazement that Davis was actually thinking strategically. 

 "Maybe I should use Dragon Breath. I heard from Hiro that it paralyzes people so it'll be good for Veemon to kick some butt while the Digimon can't do anything! Yeah! And you know what, I'll give him Dynamic Punch and Seismic Toss for Mega Punch and Mega Kick, I mean Exveemon already has moves like that."

 Okay, now Yolei had her jaw dropped. This was not like Davis to be thinking so....think like.

 "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Davis?"

 "Hey!"

Yolei laughed at Davis' face. She found it very cute. "I'm sorry; it was strange that you're actually thinking before rushing ahead." Davis pouted, trying not to make fun of Yolei since they had a truce. Yolei cleared her throat as when Davis stuffed the TMs in his pocket. "Uh...I only came here to say that....I'm sorry..."

 Davis snapped his face to her, cocking his brows. "For what?"

 "You know...for making fun of you so much...listen I don't think you're a idiot, or a goggle-face, or a retard, or all those things...I mean...I really meant back at that other realm that you totally rule."

 Davis' eyes widened. THIS coming from YOLEI? What in the world is going on here? Has she hit her head on a rock?

 "Yeah right.." Davis said narrowing his eyes away from her.                                

 "I mean it. Especially back when we fought MaloMyotismon....You really impressed me, standing up to him and his mind bending spell. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would happen."  

She was right. MaloMyotismon some how terrified the DigiDestined. He was the only one who had the courage to face him. Then when MaloMyotismon used a Mental Illusion attack to confuse the kids with their own dreams, Davis' mind was so clear, he wasn't affected.

 "Well what can I say? I'm just one simple minded kid."

Yolei giggled, which made Davis's heart tingle, but he tried to shake it off. He thought only Kari can make him crazy, not little ol' nerdette?

 "Yeah...and...About you and Kari..." Yolei sighed, knowing she won't like saying what she plans on saying next, but then continued. "...congratulations."

 "Uh.....thanks.....I think."

 "No offense...but we never thought you and Kari would be a item....but I guess you proved us wrong." Yolei said, trying to force a smile. _"Though I wish we were right...."_

 "Well...I guess she finds me irresistibly charming."

 _"You just got lucky....poor TK." _Yolei thought, pouting at his luck.

She found her feet interesting to look at, as her face became red. Davis cocked his head, wondering why her face was so red. As he looked at her, figuring out why, he suddenly felt his face heat up, but also his face lightened, witnessing something he never seen in Yolei. For some reason, she seem so cute today, looking so shy like or something......Davis mentally slapped himself. Why was he thinking that? He loves Kari for god sakes. He shouldn't be feeling anything for Yolei. Maybe some fresh air will clear his mind. Feeling the need to get these feelings out, he got up from the floor, and said while walking out:

 "Uh...I'm gonna wait for the others outside. See ya later, Yolei."

Yolei watched him go, barely saying bye to him back. She sadly sighed, looking down on the carpet floor she sat on. Maybe she should've kissed him right there?...No! Even though she's in love with him, she couldn't do that to Kari or him. Kari is her best friend, her former DNA partner, and Davis is happy, and like Tai for Sora, as long as Davis is happy, then so be it. She sniffed as she began to cry.

 "...~sniff~...I just wish you were happy with me, Daisuke!"  

 Outside the lighthouse, Casey, Ritchie and their Pokemon were playing catch with Casey's Electrobuzz baseball. From the highest window of the lighthouse, TK watched them play in a peaceful, carefree fashion. Just look at them, Ritchie and Casey got along quick; they've been hanging around each other a lot. It's like watching himself and Kari few years ago, before Davis. Oh how he wish to have back that relation with Kari again, though he wish to be something more then friendship. 

 Kari leaned on the side of the front door, watching her counterpart, and TK's play catch. It reminded her so much on how she and TK were: carefree, innocent. They were best friends, like twins, barely seen separable. But ever since she hooked up with Davis, TK gotten a darker side...Kari gasped. No. It couldn't be...Could TK had strong feelings for her?....No it couldn't, it just couldn't. They're different from her brother and Sora. They seem too much like siblings then Tai and Sora's relation.

 "Hey there, beautiful!" 

Kari beamed when her goggled boyfriend waved, walking up to her, as he walked down the stairs. She walked up to him, and gave him a minute long kiss in the lips.

 "How you doing, Dai?" she asked sweetly.

 "Nothing much. So you ready to catch em all? ~snicker~ I heard that from Hiro."

 "Boy you two seem like you've been hanging out."

 "Well ya know."

Just then, Hiro came down stairs, but paused when he saw Davis and Kari arms to arms.

 "Oh sorry, didn't mean to bother you."

 "It okay, Hiro." Kari said. She released Davis and kissed him on the cheeks. "Why don't you and Hiro go out for some manly bonding?" 

 "Wha? You don't want me around?" Davis asked, making his best puppy dog eyes.

 "Oh come on, we'll do some making out later and you're suppose to be partnered with him. Now go on, I gotta meet up with my partner."

 "Uh...okay!" Davis said, making his trademark grin. He kissed his girl on the cheek and walked out the lighthouse as Hiro followed him. "So how come you ain't with your girl?" Davis asked him.

 "Hey we did our time for the day, and she's with Yolei. Gennai said that it would be better if we should get to hanging around with our partners for a bit before we leave."

 "Oh man, I feel sorry for Ken. He's stuck with Mr. Happy Joy!" Davis said. "What's the deal with him, anywise, dude?"

Hiro shook his head. "I have no idea. Before I met him, I went to pick up a Pokemon egg for Professor Elm. He called saying a Pokemon got stolen from him, which turns out to be Kamon. He stole a Totodile that was supposed to go to my sister."

 "Aw that little punk! Man, even I don't believe he has the crest of kindness."

 "Him?...Kamon?...Kind? You're a funny man, Davis!" Hiro said, slapping Davis' back.

As they passed by where Ritchie and Casey were playing, Davis continued: "Well when Ken gave up being the Kaiser, I was the only one who believed he had kindness in his heart when the others wouldn't believe in him."

 "Hmm...Hard to believe a nice guy like him was a crazed dictator."

 "Hey, it wasn't his fault. He paid his mistakes and he's one of us now."

 "Yeah. Hey since I got a D-Sphere now, I wonder what my Pokemon's Digivolved forms look like. I mean all my Pokemon are in there highest level, so that means they're at the Champion level, except for my Pikachu."

 "Hey yeah, why don't you let them out and check them with that Pokemon Analyzer thing?"

 "That's Poke-Dex." Hiro pulled out all his poke-balls from his belt, and released all his Pokemon: Typhlosion, Pikachu, Poliwrath, Bellossom, Sandslash, and Espeon. He pulled out his Poke-Dex, and his ruby and sapphire D-Sphere. Remembering how Ash scanned Digimon and new Pokemon, he pointed his D-Sphere at his Typhlosion first, who sat down scratching himself, then looked up at his Poke-dex. As Typhlosion's stats appeared, he checked to find any evolved forms. "I'm not getting anything." 

 "You're not? Man that sucks. Hey Ash's Pikachu Digivolved to Ultimate. Try your Pikachu."

Doing so, Hiro got some stats on Raichu's evolved form, Gigachumon. But for some reason it was count as version 02. When he looked at Ash's before, it was count as version 01, even though he didn't know what that meant.

 "I don't get it. What do versions mean?"

His poke-dex answered, but also his D-Sphere answered at the same time. **_"Pokemon's Ultimate and Mega forms are an enigma. It is said that a Pokemon evolves to its Ultimate or Mega stage depends on the trainer personality. For each Pokemon, they have different kinds of Ultimate or Mega stages."_**

 "Dude, that means your Pikachu might not Digivolve to Gigachumon, but to something else."

 "Yeah but what, and who said about that theory?"

 Meanwhile in the girls' room, Mimi was setting up some clothes to wear during the trip. Back in the Digital World she always complained that she should've worn this, she should've worn that. While she did that, Susie was giving her Vulpix, who was given back from Brock, a massage. 

 "Hey Susie, what do you think I should wear?" Mimi asked, holding out two sets of clothes on hangers. The first one was the outfit she wore when Wizardmon's ghost invaded the TV station. The second one was the one she wore when the DigiDestined first fought a control spire Digimon.

 "Why? We're not going out on some formal place. You should wear something you're comfortable going outside. After all, we are gonna do some Digimon catching."

 "Hey, even trainers have to look fashionable. I mean those green gloves on Ash does not go with that outfit, and Whitney reminds me on how I used to look. I mean I over did it on the pink back then, wearing that cowboy outfit."

 "Then why were you wearing it when you got here?"

 "It wasn't my fault. We older kids found ourselves wearing our kiddy clothes, except Matt's turtle neck part was ripped off, Tai's paints are longer, and Sora wears a white t-shirt under that yellow shirt. Talk about low fashion sense."

 "I just don't believe in that outside beauty sense." Susie said, massaging Vulpix's shouders. "I always say beauty on the inside matters. Every one is beautiful on the inside; they just have to discover it."

 "Well yeah of course,...but its just more working on the outside." Mimi said with a smile, making Susie sigh.

 "I don't know what to do with you."

 "Oh forget about me, let's talk about you!"

 "What about me?"

Mimi made a wide smile, moving closer to the Breeder. "How are things going with you and Brock?"

 Susie's heart skipped a beat, trying to make a straight face. "Uh...what do you mean? We;re just friends."

 "Oh please! It was obvious the reason you came back was because of him!"

 "B..But...no it wasn't!"

 "Oh so you hate him?"

 "NO, I DON'T...uh...I mean...I..." Susie turned away, playing with her fingers as her face became hot. 

 "Wow, you know you and Ash have something in common: You both like younger men!" Mimi said before she giggled.

 Susie felt embarrassed, but then thought up a way to change the subject.

 "Well...why not you and Matt, huh?"

She was expecting for Mimi to freeze and blush madly, but instead she gave a pout and a brow rose.

 "Why do people think me and Matt make a cute couple? (A/N: Sorry you many Mimato fans.) I admit, he is really cute with that blonde hair, and them biceps ~hee hee~ but I'm not as shallow as you think." (A/N: Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to write that?)  

 "Oh so who do you like?"

 "Well...he's kind of cute in a nerdy way. Actually he's now very hot, but it wasn't like that in the beginning." 

 "The beginning of what?"

 "The beginning of when we first went to the Digital World."

 "Hmm...Nerdy...you mean Izzy?"

 "You're close, but he is cute too."

Susie thought up the DigiDestined she met. It couldn't be Ken, he seems too young, so it has to be.....she smiled widely and said.

 "Does it happen to be....what's his name....Joe?"

Mimi hesitated, blushing madly, as she bit her lip, but that was the answer Susie needed.

 Behind the lighthouse, Ash had his Pokemon: Pikachu, Chikorita, Charizard, Lapras, Noctowl, and Heracross lined up in a military fashion in front of the small pond. Leaned on the lighthouse wall was Tai and Agumon, smirking a little from Ash's funny looking act.

 "Alright, troops! I called you in this meeting to warn you of a battle. But this isn't some Pokemon battle, no sir! This is a battle for the world, the planet, for all humanity and Pokemon kind!" 

 "Oooo...nice start up." Tai whispered sarcastically, as Agumon tried to hold his laughter.  

 "Now many of you might not make it back..." Ash said making his Pokemon gasp. "But I'm not gonna let that happen! If you know, these Digimon are a lot different and dangerous from Pokemon, but if we work together, I know that we can win; besides now you guys can evolve higher then your highest forms like Pikachu did!"

 "Pikachu!" the electric mouse chirped waving his paws.

 "All are adventures, like the legendary birds, Entei, Mewtwo and every of our adventures will be nothing compare to this, and we can't underestimate these Digimon, especially what that IceDevimon did to Charizard."

 The fire Pokemon growled angrily, remembering when he lost to the fallen angel Digimon. If he ever sees that Digimon again, he'll melt him down to nothing.

 "And like Mewtwo said, there is a war coming; A war between Pokemon and Digimon. We can't let that happen, and we can't let this Daemon try to rule this world. Let's show him what Pokemon and Digimon can do when they work together!" Ash said, holding out his hand. 

 His Pokemon held their paws, wing, head (In Lapras' case) and vine, and Pikachu stood on the top of them, since he's too small. 

 "LET GO!!" Ash shouted, as he and his Pokemon broke the hold.

Pikachu jumped high to the air, happily shouting: "PIKACHU!!"

As the other Pokemon cheered, laughing and clapping can be heard. They turned to the left, right for the Pokemon, to find Sora and Misty either clapping or laughing at Ash's motivation speech.

 "That has got to be the funniest thing you ever done, Ash." Misty laughed while he glared angrily at her.

 "Hey girls, what's up?" Tai asked.

 "Everyone is ready so come on; we're ready for take off, Tai!" Sora answered.

 "Okay! Everyone, RETURN!" Ash shouted, recalling all his Pokemon, except Pikachu, in their poke-balls. After Pikachu perched on Ash's head, they ran out to the front.  

 Sora was about to follow but then as she looked at Tai, a risky thought flowed in her mind. Her heart began pump, and she inhaled deeply.

 "Uh...you guys go ahead....I need to talk to Tai about something. Biyomon, you too."

Tai gulped, as his heart skipped a beat. It just had to be what happened last night. He's going to get it now.  

 "Uh...yeah...Agumon, go with them."

 The two trainers and Digimon nodded and ran out without them, but Misty stopped, looked back at the two DigiDestined. She smiled wickedly and ran back, hiding behind the corner of the lighthouse. Ash noticed Misty doing that and ran back to her.

 "Misty, what are....?" Ash asked but she quickly covered his mouth.

 "Shh...Keep it down." she whispered.

Ash had no idea what was going on, but he didn't want to argue with her right here, so he joined in spying on the older kids.

 "So uh....~gulp~....Sora...what is it you want to talk about...?" he asked, nervously loosening his collar. 

 Sora however didn't respond. She just seemed to look at her feet, dragging her toe around. Though Tai couldn't see it, she was blushing like crazy, and her heart was beating madly.

 "Tai....um....we've been best friends since we were little kids...and you know I treasure our friendship very deeply."

 Tai nodded, but has no idea what this is going through...is she trying to say that...? No, stop getting all your hopes up.

 "...and you've helped me a lot in the Digital World and all...and even our friendship had gotten rocky...you know with you throwing up on my hat, and giving me that hairclip...but I'm afraid that if I....I mean if something happens....it might completely destroy our friendship.."

 "Sora, what are you saying? I'm telling you....no matter what happens; nothing will ever destroy our friendship." Tai said, gently raising her head up to him.

 _"I hope it won't, not after this." _Sora thought, taking a deep breath.

 "What are you trying to say, Sora?"

 _"Here goes nothing." _she took more deep breaths, not too clearly for Tai to notice. "Tai.....I just.......well.........I wanna..........I........that is..........._come on Sora. Three words, that's all there is....._Tai...I lo....."

 CRASH!!!!

The two startled in their state when somehow Ash, Misty and the Digimon somehow piled over on each other.

 "Ash! What was the idea leaning on me so close?" 

 "Well they were talking too low! I was trying to hear!" 

 "Hey you're ruining my feathers!" 

 "Your feathers always gets ruined, Biyomon!"

 "HEY!!"

After they got off of each other, but they were still lying on the grass, they went pale when Tai and Sora looked over them, with scowls on their faces.

 "Didn't we say to leave us alone for a second?" Sora icily asked.

 "Yeah we didn't ask for you to be nosy. And we're ashamed of you Agumon, Biyomon. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Tai asked.

 Ash and Misty looked at each other, gave the teens goofy grins as they got up, and shouted: "RUN!!!!" as they dashed away with Agumon and Biyomon in tow.

 "~groan~ kids." Tai sighed. But as Sora followed them, Tai grabbed her arm. "Uh what was it you were trying to say?"

 Now Sora was back to the nervous look, but this time she lost the courage. So then she thought up something else. "Uh.....I was....gonna say.....that I love for you to be careful....I don't know what will happen if anything happens to."

 This was hard to say? For a moment there he thought she was gonna say: Tai, I love you. Yeah right. Like that's going to happen. But never the less, Tai warmly smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 "Don't worry, Sora. I'll be okay." 

She looked up to his head and smiled back. Then Tai held a friendly arm over her shoulder, and walk to the beach with her.

 _"God man....I was so close...I won't get another chance like that next time."_

_ "For a sec there I thought Sora was.....too bad that's never gonna happen. And even if it does, shouldn't it be my job to say to her that I love her?"_

**Olivine Beach: 2:30 PM**

The DigiDestined had their bags ready, and their Digimon well fed, and they are good to go. The trainers had sort out their Pokemon, their supplies are set, and they are ready to work. Tai, Ash, Sora, Misty and their Pokemon and Digimon just arrived with their bags, running through the sand to their companions and friends.

 "Sorry we're late, guys." Ash said, catching his breath.

Mewtwo nodded, and nodded to Professor Oak and Gennai. Oak held out a bag and pulled out some poke-dexes to give to trainers who don't have any.

 "I figure these may help you on your journey, especially now that the dexes can identify Digimon once with the D-Spheres."

 "Thanks, gramps."

 "Now remember, as soon as you are done with the area, we will send you to any one that needs help, understand?" Gennai asked. The group nodded, knowing what he means.

 _"Professor Oak's computers are now programmed with the Digimon radar. He will assist you in Pallet Town to see if any Digimon have been spotted to a new area." _Mewtwo said as Mew flew around him. _"Now I shall send teleport half the team while Mew teleports the rest, and once that, Mew shall make sure that nobody will know about the Digimon and Gennai and I will study the sample we found."_

 "Uh are you sure about this little guy?" Joe asked. "He seems to rather like to have fun then fight."

 _"He may act childish, but even he knows when its time to get serious."_

 "Alright, team courage and miracles will be me, Ash, Davis, and Hiro. The ones to follow are duo love, knowledge, reliability, Jun and Crystal, Rosa and Cherrie, and hope. You know who you are, and we'll go with Mewtwo." Tai said pointing to the super clone. "Second team will go with team friendship and kindness. That will be sincerity, light, love/sincerity, knowledge/reliability, Jasmine and Catherine, and Tracey and Michael. They'll be with Mew, you got it?" 

 After the gang nodded, Mewtwo told them to gather close for his team, and the other closed in on Mew. The two psychic-Pokemon focused on their powers, and soon they were teleported away from sight.

Digital World Tamers zone- 2:15 PM

 Unlike the DigiDestineds' Digital World, this world was pretty much of a wasteland. Most of the place is, but there may be rich, civilized places in this Digital World. Though you can thank Zuchowmon for that. The Sovereign Digimon was so obsessed with making the Digimon in his domain strong enough to not need the humans. The Mega Digimon's kill or be killed world is based on that.

 Anywise, a familiar Digimon that looks like Impmon, but black, made his way through the desert with his army of Vilemon and the two Tankmon.

 "Sir, what about the Sovereigns of this world? They will defiantly sense our presences." one of the Vilemon asked.

 "Don't worry. You see these bands he made for Arukenimon and Mummymon?" Shadow-Impmon said, holding out the black band with the gold jewelry on it. "Not only does it prevent Mewtwo to read our minds, but it can block our senses from the Digimon so they can't sense us. And he locked the portal to the Poke-World, so no one can get in. Now quit whining, I see the vortex."

 From high above the land is a huge ball that has large holes, shooting out large beams of light. It just happens to be the vortex. Shadow-Impmon held out his forehead trying to focus in on what his counterpart is thinking. He is a clone of the infamous Impmon, so he also can tell what he is thinking, though it is not vice-versa.

_On top of a building in some town, Shadow-Impmon can see his counterpart watching the sun set. Suddenly a strange figure came up behind Impmon. The person was about Impmon's height, had a large purple horn, red eyes, a white metal body, and claw sword on his right arm._

_ "Ah what are you looking at, my friend?" he asked._

_ "Ah nothing, horn head. Just trying figure out if there is a way to get home."_

_ "To the Digital World?"_

_ "No...To my Tamers. Don't you have any Tamers or what they call themselves here in this Medabot world, Rokusho?"_

_ They are called Medafighters, and I don't have one here in Riverview......"_

            

"Medabots? Riverview?....." Shadow-Impmon thought up about the game plan on what to do when they get to Riverview. How to lure the Tamers over if they are not close enough to them. He had learned about the Digital Fields from Daemon and all. __

_"She won't share my teddy, so Impmon, I want you to sick her!"_

_"No, Impmon is mine, so I want you to sic him!"_

_"No sic her!"_

_"Him!"___

_The two children known as Ai and Mako grabbed each of Impmon's arms and pulled them like a rope of a tug a war game. The virus Digimon's arms felt like they were gonna get ripped from their sockets._

_"Ever since that you left we tried to learn to get along."_

_"Yeah is that why you ran away, because we fought all the time?"_

Shadow-Impmon mentally slapped himself. What was that? Why in the hell was he thinking about those? He don't remember being in those situations. It must be his counterpart's memories, not his. He has to rid of those plagues. It'll cloud up his focus.

 "Uh sir?....Sir we have a problem!" Vilemon said, shaking his arm.

Shadow-Impmon turned around and saw his army fighting a giant gray bug, which was swatting and destroying some of the Vilemon, absorbing the data.

 "A Okuwamon! Hold your fire you idiots! I'll handle him!" Shadow-Impmon spread out his arms, and then energy began to wave away the dust like a gust of wind. "SHADOW-IMPMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOOOO......BALE-BEELZEMON!!!"

 The Mega Digimon flew forward at, delivering a Mega Kick to the torso, bringing the Ultimate Digimon on his back. The bug Digimon flew back up and shot upward to the virus type, about to slice the biker in half.

 "CORONA BLASTER!!!"

Bale-Beelzemon shot a death beam, after turning to blast mode, bring the Digimon back to where he laid. The Mega Digimon was about to use a powerful Corona Destroyer, but then he remembered the Dark Spiral he packed. He tossed the object at the Digimon, and grew in the right size for to fit on Okuwamon's left arm. The bug Digimon stood up, but did not attack, as it was in effect of the spiral's power.

 "Heh, good boy." Bale-Beelzemon looked up at the vortex, now knowing what to do. "Watch out, pops! Bale-Beelzemon is coming to town!"

end of part 14...............

Takato: Whoa, what's Bale-Beelzemon gonna do when he gets to the other world? You won't find it here. You have to read Medabots/Digimon Tamers to find out. As for the Poke-World Tour, stay tuned to find out.

Me: Well that was....sort of fast. Filled with a bit of romance and maybe tons of bad grammar. Now it time for the reviews.

Rumorgirl411- Yeah maybe someday. Maybe in Reality Heroes, which will the fics crossover along with other people.

HellRavenmon- Sorry. I meant to say he was on 120, and just because he's on the same level WarGreymon is on, does not mean he's as strong as him. Sure he's faster, but not as strong. Besides, this is Pikachu we're talking about. Not even Ken's story helped the ever happy Kamon. By the way, do you want to be in my Reality Heroes fic or something? Maybe with the Medabot you made up for your Medabot fics?     

Pjac- Thanks for the review.

Suix- It can? I wish!

LIV- Sorry, not this chapter. Maybe later on.

Luis- Thanks for the review.

Ninetalesuk- Yeah I must say I do. 

anger- Well they will unite, but in a different fic. The Medabots/Tamers, Digimon/Pokemon, Sonic and Mario is only the icing of the cake for what is about to come.....I hope.

DigiDestined of Courage- Ah another review from you. Glad you accept to be in Reality Heroes. I have plans for you.......great....not again..(eyes turn purple) ...well data puff ball accepts my challenge...~laughs~ How cute of you, alley dog! As for who I am, I am the darkness that tortures the soul of this pathetic shell. I am the shadow that is the same for all beings, which I have almost escaped and take control of this body. Heh heh. Even your little friend you stand on has one as well. Oh I can't wait for the war to begin. You have no idea what you and the Fan-ficcer are getting yourselves in to. And not from me, but from the true enemy. But my power will be enough to destroy you, even in your Mega. BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  

(Terra smacks Dark AnT on the head, and the eyes turn brown again.)

Terra: Man, Dark Ant talks WAY too much.

Me: Sometimes I'm glad I don't know what's going on around him. I apologies for what ever my dark side said.

The changer of ways- Yeah I do, sadly enough, and like he said, from what Terra told me, everyone has one, like you, so dont fret. Going insane about Tai and Sora? Hope you go more in this chapter. Well sure you can submit a character, but its for Hunimals. I'll give you the rules later.

Max Acorn-  (Eyes turn purple again) So the spawn of the goggle fool accepts as well aye? Very well. You, the fan-ficcer, and the alley dog will be smear at the bottom of my feet when I get through with you.

Terra: ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! (Smacks him on the head.) God you dark sides are all the same.

Me: The what now?

The kid- Don't worry about Rika. I've been through worse, like Akane Tendo.

Max: ~shudder~ oh man that girl is worse then red head.

Rika: Who's worse then me?

Me: The girl from Ranma. She can slam you for about five miles. As a matter a fact, Ranma is hiding in my closet from her right now.

(Akane slams in with a mallet.)

Akane: ALRIGHT! WHERE'S THE BAKA?!!

Me: Uh....I don't know...(hides under desk. Tai holds on to Sora for dear life.)

Rika: Hey girl, we didn't ask you to...

Akane: GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!!!!!!

Rika: Eep! (hides behind Takato)

Takato: Whoa...if Rika can't do it, no one can.

SerpentTreize- Oh yeah, can't wait till the dark Tamer's Digimon comes to play.

Akane: THERE YOU ARE!!!!

(Pulls Ranma out of the closet.)

Ranma: Hey come on, it wasn't the first time I said your cooking was terrible.

Guilmon: Uh oh.

Akane: RANMA NO BAKA!!!!!!!

(Slams Ranma through the roof and to the next county. Akane returns to sweet mode.)

Akane: Sorry about busting in here, and sorry for yelling at you.....uh...

Rika: ....Rika.

Akane: Right, Rika. See you later. (Exits broken door.)

Tai: Oh man I feel sorry for that guy. (Still has his hold on Sora.)

Max: Puts Terra to shame too.

Terra: HEY!!!!

Me: Geeze its no wonder Nabiki has to weasel money. MY ROOF!!! (turns eye purple) SHE WILL PAY!!!!!!   

 ****


	15. Episode 15: PokeWorld tour part 1

Terra: Hello there. Oh, who am I? After every chapter of annoying AnT you still don't know who I AM? Geese, you know to think that all the....

Chiller, Max, and Mallory: JUST READ THE DISCLAIMER!!!!

Terra: OKAY!! Don't make me use the guns....anywise, our creator is busy running away from a certain Tamer, so as of one of his muses, and best one I might add (Chiller, Max, and Mallory glares at her.) fine.....I'm here to fill in. Our idiotic, yet bold writer does not own Digimon like Toei does, nor does he owns Nintendo's Pokemon.....there I said it.

(AnT screams, running away from a angry Rika with a chainsaw at hand.)

Mallory: Wow, she's still chasing him after that Medabot fic?

Chiller: Yep.

(Terra pulls out her gun, and blasts Rika's chainsaw to bits.)

Rika: HEY!!!!! He need to be taught a lesson in STICKING ME WITH RYO!!!!!

Terra: We do need him ALIVE, kid, so settle down. 

Rika: You want to be next on my hit list too, Blondie?

Terra: Blondie? You see the hair? Its stripes black too. And don't you dare call me Blondie, you Sora wanna-bee!

Takato and Guilmon: Uh oh!

Rika: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU WASP GIRL!!

Terra: YOU HEARD ME, KID! YOU HAVE EARS!! USE THEM!!!!!

Me: There has to be two of them... ~groan~ why me?.......Oh, and stay tuned for a small preview of Reality Heroes after the chapter.

Terra: Wha?....You're getting too ahead of yourself. What if you don't write it?

Me: I'll worry about that. Now go back to your argument! 

-----------------------------------**Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars**---------------------------

**__**

"This is duo agent number 121! Repeat: Agents number 121! Just like agents number 563 said, surprisingly, these strange Pokemon do exist, and they're roaming wild like any other Pokemon as we speak!"

"Have you captured any, agent?"

**__**

"Yes, but all our capture are just a bunch of strange furry orange Pokemon (A/N: Gizamon if you're wondering.) **_The poke-balls for some reason couldn't do the job, not even the master-ball we stole from Silph Co. could contain these creatures. We had to use other means of capture, sir."_**

"No matter. A rare Pokemon is a rare Pokemon, as long as if its worth something in the black market. Continue your business."

****

"_Yes sir, Giovanni!" ~Click~_

Well times right now sure seem very intriguing to the leader of Team Rocket. Ever since the bumbling lackeys of his, Jesse and James, informed him about the new Pokemon, these beings kept popping up in various places, just ready for the picking. However there are some that's powers may match or more to the legendary Pokemon. But now according to Jesse and James, the kids they followed called these new alien monsters: Digimon.

He was also told that these 'Digimon' are, how you say, artificial, like a mere Polygon. But thanks to his scientists that studied one of these smaller creatures, amazingly, Jesse and James were right. But however these beings are far more advanced then Polygons, even the littler ones. Not even the Polygon 2 can match to the intelligence of these beings. If they are just data, then he could easily create an army of more powerful Digimon at his disposal. 

But it was still not enough info. He knew there were still more, but Jesse and James were unable to gather more information on the twerps because of some strange Pokemon, they spilt up around the Johto and Kanto regions. Jesse and James were told to follow the nearest ones, while Giovanni sends out his best members after the ones that seemed to be the leader. For some reason, he believes that his two loyal, yet useless lackeys are hiding something. No matter. He would rather find out himself. Makes more of a challenge, plus a reason to fire the two.

"Secretary?" he said, pressing a button on his desk. 

**__**

"Yes sir?"

"Bring me agents 005 over. Cassidy and Butch."

**__**

Cinnabar Island: 2:32 PM

Cinnabar Island: a perfect place for trainers to rest and relax. Its also the perfect tourist trap. Though the island does have a well known Pokemon lab, where some say they have a Pokemon cloning device that can make clones of the prehistoric Pokemon from fossils. It is also homed by a huge volcano, where the Cinnabar gym is at.

However a couple of trainers or DigiDestined are not here to see the sights, but are here on business. 

"Remember the drill, guys." Matt said as Tracey and Michael jumped off from the huge rock near a beach where the gang with Mew reappeared to.

"We know, Yamato." Michael said. "We have a D-Terminal, and we'll call you."

"Just don't be drawing all day while the island is being totaled by a Digimon, or..."

"We'll do our job, Matt!" Tracey said, holding off his anger caused by the blonde.

"Oh, and while you're at it, can you draw some of the hunky beach men for me?" Yolei asked, drooling from her mouth.

"And what about Davis?" Whitney slyly whispered.

"Oh can a girl have her fun?"

****

Cerulean City 

Cerulean City: a place famed by the huge aquarium in the center. It is center filled with many water Pokemon for citizens and travelers to enjoy. Its also run by three beautiful sisters, The Three Sensational Sisters, and also the older sisters of Misty Waterflower. 

"Well....here I am....home again....oh joy." Misty sighed, hating to set her feet on the dreadful place.

"Let me guess: family troubles?" Sora asked.

"You can say that." 

Around in a deserted part of a park, near the port, the gang that traveled with Mewtwo, appeared near a water fountain, the same place where Misty decided to leave her Horsea with her sisters.

"Cheer up, Misty. At least you can see your Horsea and Starmie again." Ash said.

"Yeah you got a point."

"Don't worry, red!" Crystal said close to Ash. "You're little boyfriend will be alright."

"WHAT?" Ash shouted as he and Misty blushed.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" she shouted. _"Just what I need, another Melody."_

"Sora, after you finish up on your mission, you...." Tai said until...

"I know, Tai, I'll call the doc to get either Mewtwo or Mew to help out any others." Sora said. _"Just don't rush on your mission, Tai." _she thought with a seductive look that Tai failed to notice.

****

Violet City

Violet City: A tranquil town, filled with vast lands of beauty. Flowers, trees, everything the eye can think of as beautiful. It is also homed by many bird Pokemon, and the hometown of the bid trainer that is with the group: Falkner the former Violet City gym leader. Today, the gym leader has come home.

He stands on the cliff where a grand view of the town can be seen in clear view beauty. He spread out his arms like wings and inhaled the clean air that surrounds the town.

"Ahh....feel that air, young Cody. That is the sweet peace of my home." he said proudly.

"This place looks great, Falkner. Its like there isn't any trouble in this town."

"Unless you count that pico hombre being picked on by those bullies down there." Rosa said, pointing to what she described.

"Some things never change." the bird lover sighed in disappointment.

****

Vermillion City

Vermillion: where in famous cruise ship of the Poke-World, called the St. Ann, usually appears. Its the chain ship port line that links Johto and Kanto with this town and Olivine City, transporting trainers and any kind of people to the regions without enduring miles and miles of walking.

"Wow, look at that ship! Its gigantic!" Ash said.

Brock stood beside him and got a look of the ship with his very small eyes.

"Hmm....from what I heard, that's the new St Ann."

"What?"

"Well don't you remember when the boat sank because of the storm?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well it seems they rebuild it, and it looks pretty.....advanced."

(A/N: It looks just like the St. Ann from Gold/Silver/Crystal for those of you who have played them.)

"Forget the ship guys. We have to patrol this city for any Digimon." Joe said. "Um....how do we find them?"

"Well remember our World Tour a few months ago? Same thing, Joey!" Tai said, slapping Joe's back.

Joe weakly smiled, shaking his head. Even with Tai's problem with Sora, he still never changes around ol' Joe. Back in the day, Tai always made fun of him, but Joe knew he never meant wrong; Tai stuck up for Joe once.

"Okay guys. When your done, call back to Huston for any more jobs." Tai said.

"Huston?" Brock and Joe asked simultaneously.

"Uh....the doc.....aw come on, I haven't been in a good mood in a while."

"Gee and I wonder why?" Joe sarcastically said, knowing the cause of it. 

**__**

Celadon City 

"Wow, this place reminds me of New York, back home." 

"Ah New York is bigger then this. I say its more like Chicago."

Celadon City: Because of its size, its mistaken to be like New York, or maybe Chicago. Its famous for the natural styles of fashion in clothes, house decorating, and Pokemon breeding. Why even the famous sensational Susie studied in this city, and even Ash and his friends were lost in this vast town for three days.

"Yeah, you do have a point. New York was.....say, that place looks like Time Square! Wait a second, it EXACTLY looks like..." 

Susie grabbed Mimi by the arm. "Uh....lets go this way."

****

Viridian City 

Viridian City: A place in Kanto where some trainers journey begins and ends. It was homed by the infamous Team Rocket, and it is the perfect training spot for the Indigo League. 

"So....what are we suppose to do?" Jun asked.

"Duh! Find those Digimon and catch them."

"But what about in the meantime?"

"Hmmm......lets go show off our singing talents and knock the socks off of the town!"

"OKAY!!"

****

Cherrygrove City

Cherrygrove City: like Viridian, it is also the place for trainer to start their journey in Johto, but unsure if its the end as well. The isn't very much to look at. Just an average city with average people with average Pokemon with average Digimon......scratch Digimon.

"Wow, I just remembered! This is the place where the Electrobuzz are suppose to have a game here! Can we go watch, Kari? Can we, can we, can we, can we, can we, can..."

"NO.....er, I mean, not right now."

****

Saffron City 

Saffron City: The second biggest city in Kanto. However it is the mighty technological dragon city of all of the Poke-World. That is called that because of the mighty tech company: Silph Co. It is also a place where there is two Pokemon gyms.

"So this is the mighty technological dragon of the Poke-World." Tentomon said. "Its just like Hong Kong."

"Indeed it is, my friend." Izzy said. "Maybe after this, we can check out this Silph co."

"I'm with you on that." Shingo said.

****

Azalea Town 

Azalea Town: A quiet place, in the deep forest of Johto. It is homed by the legendary Slowpoke well, where it is said that there is deep mysterious about the cave. Also it is where you can get different kinds of poke-balls by the poke-ball blacksmith, Kurt. 

"Wow, the place sure is.....green, and clean too." TK said.

"Yeah, pretty much it is, unless there's a parade where they throw out bubble gums." Ritchie said.

"Then the clean moment is ruined."

****

Goldenrod City

Goldenrod City: The biggest city in Johto, and possibly bigger then Celadon. The city is well known for the radio station that interviews trainers that defeats the former gym leader, Whitney, and it also known for the bullet train that connects from here to Saffron in Kanto.

"Yay! I'm home at last!" 

"Whoa, big city! Its kind of like Tokyo!" Yolei said.

"Only with more room."

****

Eckertek City 

Eckertek City: an ancient town, filled with historic mysterious. What's more mysterious is the towers, not the new looking one, but the one in ruins. It is said that the legendary Ho-oh makes its tribute to the people in ancient times.

"Feh....never thought I be back in this dump." Kamon snorted.

"Hush, Kamon!" Jasmine said.

"~sigh~ I have a felling its going to be a long day with HIM." Catherine said, pointing at the red head boy.

"Just give it some time." Ken warned.

****

Fuchsia City 

Fuchsia City: a place where the famous Safari Zone is homed. Its a place where you can catch rare Pokemon, but without the use of your Pokemon. Its pretty much a country town, where Pokemon races are held.

"Heh, nice little nowhere town." Gary snorted.

"Hey I can get used to this kind of place. I have been traveling around the Digital World in my time.:"

"For how long?"

"Uh......about maybe thirty days, but back home, it was more like a few minutes."

****

Mahogany Town 

Mahogany Town: A small town at the foot of the Lake of Rage, homed by many Gyarados and Magicarps. However, it is pretty much a suspicious place right now.

"Well guys, this is our last stop." Tai said, as he and his friends were in the edge of a forest far near the town. 

"Great! This is the perfect place to get a badge, right Hiro?" Ash shouted with excitement.

"Hell yeah!" 

"Dudes, you can talk about Pokemon later. How about after we find some Digimon?" Davis said.

__

"I must warn you that I sense some disturbance in this land, so I want you to be on your guard."

"No sweat, Mewtwo." Tai said.

"Yeah we faced worse." Agumon said.

__

"Hmm...I see that Digimon share their human partner's characteristics well more then Pokemon."

"Well....yeah, I guess." 

__

"I wish you all well." Mewtwo said as he teleport away from sight.

"Okay, guys, lets go find a center to plan out our hunt." Tai said. "Lead the way, Ash!"

"Um....I never been here before."

"Oh.....uh...Hiro?"

"No prob, I got a map in my Poke-Gear!"

"Cool, so lets get going cause I'm hungry!"

"Veemon, you already ate!" Davis said.

"Yeah, for like an hour ago."

"Same ol, same ol Veemon." Davis thought.

****

????: 2:40 PM 

__

"JERI!!!!!"

"Jeri! You have to listen to me! Beelzemon is going to help you, okay! He's gonna help you no matter what!"

Why? Why are these memories clouding his mind? 

__

Beelzemon kept punching, and punching, and punching. But no matter what, the kernel sphere of the D-Reaper just won't break, where it trapped Jeri and Calumon. Speaking of whom, Jeri finally got out from her dark trance of losing her beloved friend from the one that is now trying to free him. 

Torturing his soul? 

__

Finally, the virus Digimon showed fatigue. It was hopeless. After all his power he was given, he still wasn't strong enough to save Jeri. But he need to save her. He has to make up the crime for what he did to her. He knows what he did, and for that he can never be forgiven, but no matter what, he won't let Jeri be a puppet for the D-Reaper.

"GAAAHHHH!!! GIVE ME THE STRENGTH I NEED!!!" 

"Beelzemon? Beelzemon, please help me!" is what he heard from Jeri, but he was too busy, trying to do what he can to save her.

Why won't they leave him alone? 

__

Suddenly, he felt a feeling, a power, a surge. It was yet familiar. It was like there was something reaching him. But this power.....it wasn't helping him.....it was helping Jeri.

Beelzemon extend his fist back, gathering the new power within.

"FIIIIIST......!!!"

A power of courage....

"OF......!!!!"

The power of honor.....

"THE BEAST KING!!!!!!"

The power of Leomon.

Why? They aren't his memories. He never lived these events.

__

Thrown from his fist, he released a orange blast, shaped like a lion's face. He has thrown out a Mega level version of the honorable Leomon's attack. The huge flames engulfed the giant sphere, casting the area in a bright strong orange light.

Jeri could not believe what she was seeing. It was like she felt....

"....uh.....Leomon?"

"Leomon?"

"Leomon?"

"GAAAAHHHHH!!! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE AWAAAY!!!!"

"Uh....Shadow...Impmon....sir?" a Vilemon said, trying to get the dark Rookie Digimon's attention.

Shadow-Impmon stopped his screaming. He gasped for air, feeling the cold sweat crawl down his face. Its happened again. His counterpart's memories has once again haunted him. What is this doubt and guilt he feels about a certain someone he hurt. Could it be that girl....Jeri? No way. They are not his memories. They are not his problem. Its all him! Impmon.

"Uh....sir..?"

Oh if only there was a way to get rid of these accursed plagues once and for all.

"Sir?"

"WHAT?" 

The Vilemon startled back, away from the irritated imp Digimon.

"Uh....shouldn't you speak with Lord Daemon?"

Shadow-Impmon breathed weakly, with a psychotic look, almost as if he's one step closer to deleting the Champion Digimon. Shrugging out his anger, the virus Rookie entered to the dark doors of his all powerful master's throne room. 

"Ah, Shadow-Impmon. Welcome." Daemon said, laying back in his thorny throne. "Have you retrieved the samples from those Tamers?"

The virus type pulled out three small vales from his glove, that contain green data, flowing around. 

"Next time, give me a real challenge, boss! Those DigiDestined wanna-bees....feh! Even ol pops or bro or whatever was a wimp!"

Daemon silently chuckled as he snapped his fingers. A Vilemon came and took the viles from the virus Rookie.

"Well said, my worthy lackey. You did well. How is our former associate?"

"IceDevimon? I sensed him there. The place I found those losers is in a word where Tamers used robots called....what was it?...Oh yeah...Medabots."

"Meda...bots? First these Digimon rejects that are called Pokemon now this? ~sigh~....temporal time and space, I tell you..." Daemon sighed, shaking his head. 

"So now can I have my rematch with that Poke-clone and that Digivolving rat?"

"In do time, Shadow-Impmon. In do time. The clones must be made first, but however, they will not have any Digivolving abilities like you do. The Impmon we extract from had Warp-Digivolving properties. These will have to absorb data like the Digimon of Zhqiaomon's realm."

Shadow-Impmon head rose, like he got an idea, almost like a light bulb appeared over his head. 

"Wait a minute, boss man!" he pulled out a blue card from his other glove. "One of the Vilemon found this. I think that kid...uh, Ryo was it, dropped this."

"Ryo?.....Of course, the one that was with Ichijoji at the time of Millenniummon."

"Yeah....well those Tamers used these things to Digivolve their Digimon to Ultimate. Maybe this will speed up things?"

Shadow-Impmon tossed the card to Daemon's hand. After he looked at it, he chuckled wickedly.

"Well done, my friend. Again you have impress me."

"Eh, whatever.." S. Impmon shrugged.

__

"I hate you,.....for what you did....but even if you died, it won't bring Leomon back..."

S. Impmon's eyes dilated when more of those memories flashed in his head. He shook it off just in time before his boss noticed.

"Uh...lord...when's my next mission?"

"I will not need you at the time being. You are excused until further notice."

"Yeah...thanks..."

In the dark halls, devoided of white light; only with dark light, showing no color of the tapestry hanging in a row through the hall, Shadow-Impmon staggered, and limped around, like he was drunk. But yes he is drunk. Drunk from the memories of his counterpart, his mind holds. As he leaned his hand on the black walls, he gasped for air. Then another memory took place.

__

It was glorious! Finally, Beelzemon has the power he dreamed for, without the help of a measly human. Look at him! Look at his opponents! They are now fallen before his mighty hand. The power of Rapidmon, Taomon, or even that annoying WarGrowlmon couldn't beat him together. He was invincible.

"HAHAHA!!! You don't get it, huh? I'm stronger than all of you! I'm invincible!"

Just then, he felt something grabbing his arm. He looked over his shoulder and found a huge humanoid lion.

"Stop this, now!" he shouted.

"You want a piece of this, pops? Well taste....THIS!!!"

"GAAHHH!!!!"

The Tamers gasped. Henry, Rika, and Takato gasped. Everyone gasped. Even Jeri gasped in horror. As if it was a nightmare, what her eyes are seeing. The evil Beelzemon thrust his sharp claws straight through Leomon's torso, and even his hand was seen through his back. 

Jeri's jaw shook. Her arms shook. Her whole body shook. Her head shook weakly left and right. This could not be happening. It just couldn't. But then when Beelzemon took his arm off from Leomon's body, the beast Digimon fell hard to the ground. 

With his body starting to delete, with all the bits of data flowing over his head, he weakly whispered: ".....Jeri......"

"No....." Jeri fist clenched. "...no....." Her mouth trembled. "...NO...." her eyes gave off tears of pain. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! LEOMON!!!!!!" 

"LEOMON!!!!!!" 

"LEOMON!!!!!!" 

"LEOMON!!!!!!" 

"GAAAHHH! SHUT...UP!!!!!!!!"

The girls screams for the bold Leomon echoed in his mind, giving his head a migraine. All the stress and torture forced him to Warp-Digivolve to Bale-Beelzemon. His screams made a couple of Vilemon down the hall fly to him.

"Sir, what's wrong?" 

He failed to hear. He couldn't hear. He felt something mocking him in his mind. It was causing veins to show. He twist and turned, holding his head, screaming as he tried to rid of Impmon's memories. He doesn't, nor does he ever want to remember the crimes his counterpart done. Heck, he doesn't want any of his memories, period.

__

"What's wrong? Too much for you to handle?"

"Wha....who the ^*&* are you?"

"~chuckle....so you don't remember who you killed, huh? Who you killed that hurt one young child, huh?"

"Wha....YOU!! Leomon! Leave me alone! I never killed you! These are not my memories! It's that #%$%% Impmon's! Why don't you haunt him?"

"He has paid for his crimes......how about you?"

"Just......SHUT.....UP!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, orange flames coated around his right hand, but he was screaming so much to notice. The Vilemon gasped at the power and backed away, but then Bale-Beelzemon's red blood eyes pointed at the frightened Vilemons.

"FIST....!!!"

The Vilemon gasped, and shook at high point fear.

"OF....!!!!"

Some of them tried to run, but a couple kept pumping in to each other.

"THE BEAST KING!!!!!!" 

Somewhere in another hall, LadyDevimon and SkullSatamon walked along to their masters throne room, when suddenly.

"BOOM!!!"

Huge flames erupted from the other hall, creating a huge explosion cloud that engulfed the two Ultimates and made a huge hole on a wall.

"Wha...in the...?" SkullSatamon said.

The two peeped to the other hall that was now broiled flamed. They found the Mega Digimon crouched down and deeply gasping for air. A few moments of silence and loud breathing after, the blood red eyes glowed in the darkness at the two feared Ultimates. Before they knew it, he launched forward like a rocket, and flew out of the hole. From the other side of the hole, he flew high to the air from a mountain. (A/N: Guess which one.) and flew from sight.

"It would appear the clone is suffering his counterpart's memories." Daemon calmly said as he walked past his two lackeys and gazed through the huge hole.

"Um...master....do you think the memories will cause any side affects?" SkullSatamon asked.

"Never fear. He will deal with his problem soon enough before the next step of my plan begins." 

****

Viridian City: 2:34 PM

It has been only a few minutes since the two ditzy girls, Jun and Crystal, arrived at the town. The two just walked through the edge of a forest where they were dropped off. Crystal checked her Pokemon stats on her Poke-Dex while Jun just brushed off her pink shirt, and tan paints. (A/N: You know, the same clothes she wore when she followed Matt to his camp.)

However, since Jun never had ANY experience with Digimon, except going to the Digital World when after Davis and his friends 'defeated' MaloMyotismon, she has no idea what to do about finding any Digimon. 

Unfortunately Jun figured it isn't that hard to be a DigiDestined. All she had to do is Digivolve her Candlemon to Wizardmon and let him do all the rest. No big deal.

Crystal on the other hand is a Pokemon Trainer, which means her job is a lot complex then a DigiDestined. You had to know types, weaknesses, abilities, strategy, etc, and what's worse, you had to take care of more then one monster. 

But back to the main case. The girls arrived to the main entrance of the town; the same place Ash ran through when Pikachu was hurt. 

"Well here we are; Viridian City!" Crystal said.

"Have you been here before?" 

"No." Crystal shrugged. "So...how are we going to find these Digimon?"

"Uh.....I don't know.....you know, Candlemon?"

"How should I know? Just walk around! They're not hard to find!"

"You're a bunch of help!" Jun sarcastically said. "Heck we haven't talked much cause you were flaunting with that kitty cat."

"Hey! Gatomon is JUST a friend, okay!"

"Whatever.....liar."

"I HEARD THAT!!"

After the flame on his wick growled some mumble, Candlemon shouted: "YOU TOO, SHUT UP!!"

Finally, they almost finished walking from the bridge, until...

"You there!"

The two startled and froze when they heard a familiar voice. They turned to their left and saw a very familiar woman walking towards them from a lookout shack.

"Hey, aren't you from Cianwood?" Jun asked.

"Huh.....oh you must of met my fifth cousin." Jenny said cheerfully. "And all the way from Johto, too."

Jun rose a brow, wondering how could there be at least more then one of these girls, from what Crystal told her? What weird world she jumped into?

"Anywise, just show me some ID and I'll let you pass."

Crystal handed Jenny her Poke-Dex. 

"Wow, you are from Johto." Jenny said as she examined the dex. "What brings you all the way here in Kanto?"

"Um.....official business."

"What kind of business?"

"Um.....we're here to start our own diva duo!" Crystal cheerfully said. "I'm aiming to be the Idol Trainer! My friend here isn't a Pokemon Trainer, but she's with me."

"Um.....yep!" Jun nodded, playing along.

"Okay...." Jenny said, handing Crystal back her dex. "You two can go, but let me see that weird candle in your bag."

Jun went pale. "Uh......why?"

"Well I just got reports that there's strange Pokemon roaming around, and they say they come in weird shapes." she said grabbing the stiff Candlemon.

Candlemon was forced to look in the eyes of the police officer, but he did his best to act like a toy.

"Uh....." Jun swiped the Digimon back to her hands. "Its just a toy.....my uncle makes these kind of weird toys."

"Whatever....you can go now."

Crystal held Jun's shoulders "Thanks, officer!" she then towed Jun with her and dashed off in a speed dust. "BYE!!!"

Jenny scratched her head, feeling very suspicious about that candle.

****

Cerulean City: 2:34 PM

Slowly on the smooth sidewalk of the Cerulean park, the two red-head girls walked. While Sora had Biyomon on her shoulders, Misty walked in front of her, with her back in a slump, holding Togepi in her arms.

` "Home! Home on the range!"` Misty sang.` "Where Misty is gonna get played!"`

"What's wrong with your face, girl? Oh...is their anything wrong with your parents? Cause I can really help you on that."

"Well not really. Its my sisters."

"Oh....well I can't help you there." Sora said, making Misty glare at her. "Just kidding."

"Anyway, my sisters are such pains. They always call me names cause I'm such a tomboy, and they're so pretty, and Barbie like! I started my Pokemon journey just to get away from them!"

"Oh....and this will be the first time coming back home?"

"Third. The first time I came home was because Ash wanted to get a badge. I forgot to tell you that I was this city's gym leader."

"Wow! And the second?"

"Well my sisters called me to come over, and I really needed to leave my Horsea over there cause it wasn't used to being around dry land." Soon Misty felt the need to sit on a bench. Sora sat next to her. "Have you ever had any sibling trouble?"

"I'm the only child."

"And I envy you."

The two, along with Biyomon giggled. 

"But didn't you say you kind of had a brother, Sora?" Biyomon asked.

"You did?" Misty asked as well.

Sora shrugged her shoulders. "In a way. Tai. We were best friends for ages, and he has been like a brother."

"Yeah...a brother to fall in love with!" Biyomon giggled.

"HEY!"

Misty laughed as well. "...Hey look I'm sorry I ruined your moment back on Olivine."

"Yeah, that's right! I almost told Tai my darkest secret till you had to be nosy!" Sora said with a playful anger.

"Aw, I just can't resist a romantic moment!" Misty said before turning away and dreamily sighing. "Oh what would I give to be in a romantic stroll down the moonlight beach with my one true love."

"IE: Ash!" Biyomon laughed making the water trainer turn a deep shade of red.

"Togepriiiii!" the egg Pokemon laughed.

"~giggled~ even the little guy understands!" Sora laughed.

"HEY!" Misty frowned. "Now where did you learn such things, young man?" she asked her baby Pokemon.

"Toge?"

"~sigh~ look if you were gonna tell Tai you love him, then I wanted to be the first to know!"

"Gee....of course I'll tell you.....after Biyomon!"

"I mean the first human. Biyomon is fine, but I wanna be the first human to know!" Misty then held out a pinky. "Pinky swear?"

Sora silently giggled and chained her pinky to hers.

"If me and Tai becomes an item, you'll be the first human to know! Pinky swear! And I'll be the first to know if you and Ash becomes an item!"

Misty blushed. "Pinky swear!"

The two let go, giggling, starting off a new friendship.

****

Fuchsia City: 2:34 PM 

The two bearers of friendship, Yamato Ishida, and Gary Oak, stood on a dirt path that led to a small town right in a slight green field. On the sides of the road, on a vast valley were a pack of bull Pokemon called Tauros running a muck behind a long brown fence.

"Geese, Tai just had to pick a country town for us to be on."

"I thought you didn't mind?"

"Well I always wanted to live around in the country someday, but not right now."

The two, along with Gabumon by Matt's side, walked through the long path to the Fuchsia City. Matt couldn't help but fell like being one of those country hillbilly travelers walking on roads like this, but Gary was used to this kind travel. He had walked the rest of the way around Johto after he fired his cheerleading squad and the driver. He felt that after losing in the Indigo League, walking would help make him stronger.

Down a small hill they were on top of, they found a large billboard on the right side of the road. Near it they found a woman grooming a white fire horse.

"Hey that horse looks like its on fire!" Gabumon said.

"Oh that would be a Rapidash." Gary answered.

A few minutes later from walking, they neared the woman who was indeed grooming a Rapidash.

"Howdy, y'all!" she waved in a southern accent. "Welcome to Fuchsia!"

"Oh hey." Matt said, while Gabumon was on his shoulders in doll mode. "That's a nice looking horse."

"Why thank you."

"Uh....is the flames hot?"

"Well its not to those Rapidash trust. He only trusted me, and some other guy I met a couple of years ago." 

"Anywise, can you tell us where the nearest Pokemon Center is?" Gary asked.

"Oh sure, course I'm lousy at telling directions, so why not ah show ya the way?"

"Oh sure, we...."

"Hey Gary!" Matt said looking down at a photo book near the woman's feet. "That look just like Ash!.....oh sorry for looking at your book. It was..."

"Its alright. Y'all know Ash? He was the one who helped me win a race a couple of years back."

"Heh...so what do ya know?" Gary said with a grin. "Ashy-boy sure leaves his marks everywhere."

"Hmm....well just let me handle a few things." the woman said pulling out three poke-balls. "Hoot-hoots Return!" 

Matt looked up and noticed three owl like creatures perched on the board, which are now recalled in their poke-balls.

"What's with the owls?" he asked.

"In a couple of hours is the Poke-thon, and ah have to be cautious."

"What for?" Gary asked.

"I have a cheating rival, goes by the name of Darro. (A/N: I forgot his name, so I'm guessing.) A couple of years ago he somehow broke my arm, scaring mah Ponyta to throw me off. Ash volunteered to help me out, and not only winning the race, but evolving mah Ponyta to Rapidash."

"And what about last year?" Gary asked.

"Last year he tried the same trick again, but that time he got away with it, and won.....cheating bastard!" the woman snorted. "But this year I'm prepared! I'm gonna win this race or mah names not Lara Laramie!" she said proudly, getting on her Pokemon.

"Well then we wish you good luck in your race, then." Matt said. "We would ask for a ride, but I don't want that horse burning me."

"Eh, no sweat. I got my own ride." Gary said, taking out a poke-ball from his belt. "ARCANINE, I CHOSE YOU!!!"

After the second Gary released his huge dog Pokemon, he and Matt jumped on and took off to the city with Lara. 

****

Goldenrod City: 2:36 PM 

The two girls of love/sincerity just left the outskirts of Goldenrod, and now they had finally made it inside the downtown district. Yolei along with Poromon being squished in her arms, while she sat on a bench looked up at her partner, Whitney, while she and her Clefairy beside her looked around the town with their hands over their eyes.

"Do you even know which way is your place?"

"Well my farm is on the other side of this city. Don't worry, I know my way around."

Her Clefairy grinned and bounced back to Yolei's Digimon, whispering something to the In-Training one. 

"Oh, really?" he asked her.

"Cle!"

"What did she say?" Yolei asked.

"She said that Whitney doesn't know her left from right when it comes to her hometown."

"Oh goodie." Yolei sighed knowing that they're going to be lost in this city for days.

The two walked through the busy streets of Goldenrod, turning left and right around incoming citizens like it was Tokyo. 

"Oh look, there's the radio station!" Whitney shouted, pointing to the tall tower that stood far behind some buildings. "I think that means we're almost there!"

"Well that's a good sign." Yolei said, still worried that if they're gonna get lost. "So....which way?"

Whitney stopped, putting a finger on her lip as she looked left and right on the roads. She then spotted a subway entrance on her left.

"Over here! We can take the tunnels!" 

"You better be right about this." 

The girls traveled through the tunnels which is also a subway. The place was also a shopping center as well, which attract Yolei's eyes, looking at the fashionable clothes on the window display.

"Forget the farm! Lets make a pit stop first!"

"Come on, Yolei." Whitney said, pulling her arm. "We already went shopping. Remember?"

"Oh phooey!" Yolei sighed as her dream of wearing the perfect outfit to get Davis's attention was slipping away.

Couple of minutes later, the girls arrived outside the tunnels, but when they went to another street....

"Wha....a dead end?" 

They ended up in a dead end alley.

"I thought you said you knew where you're going?" Yolei shouted.

"Well.....I could've sworn....oh lets just go back to the subway! I'll get it this time!"

Yolei and Poromon sighed knowing that this is going to be a VERY long day.

****

Celadon City: 2:38 PM 

The two girls of fashion, Susie and Mimi, were having a blast walking around the huge city of Celadon. Lucky for Mimi and Palmon, Susie knew her way around Celadon, and they had been starting their journey sight seeing and searching for Digimon in the process. Mimi felt like she was back in New York, her home, even though she knew her true home was back in Japan with her friends.

"And this street is the Pokemon salon center." Susie said. "And if you can see that empty store across the street, that was my salon."

"Wow, but why close it down?"

"I wanted to learn more by traveling around the world like Brock does."

"Ohhhhh." Mimi and Palmon said, making faces to tease Susie about her crush on the male breeder.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Palmon asked.

"Well since we found out our currency works here, it'll me easy for yours truly to rent a hotel for the night."

"But Mimi, we're not even sure if we're going to be here all night." Susie said.

"Oh you can never hunt without staying in the jungle with style!" Mimi proudly said making Susie smile while rolling her eyes. 

"Well....I know someone around here. Maybe we can get some leads if we met her."

"Is she a fashionable dresser with the sense of good taste?"

"She is the top florist in Celadon." 

"Did someone talked about me?"

The two startled on the mysterious voice. As they turned around, they saw a girl around Brock's age, with short back hair, and a red Japanese style kimono (A/N: Or what ever those dresses are called.)

"Erika!" Susie squealed as she hugged her old friend. "Its been long!"

"It sure has. Where have you been? I seen your shop closed like about two years ago?"

"I told you on the phone, I was doing some training. Oh pardon me, this is my friend, Mimi Tachikawa."

The two shook hands. "Hello, I'm Erika. I'm the gym leader of Celadon."

"Nice to meet you. I must say I love that outfit you're wearing."

"Why thank you. I made it myself. Oh that's a cute toy you're wearing."

Mimi gulped a little but tried to remain cool. "Um....yeah, I just got this from....a friend's uncle."

__

"Smooth move, Mimi." Palmon sarcastically thought as she stayed in doll mode on Mimi's shoulders.

"Susie, would you and your friend would like to come to my gym?"

"Gym? I really don't like to workout, what with the sweat running my...."

"Oh it is not that kind of gym, Mimi. In my gym we appreciate and care for every plant life, and even grass Pokemon. Its mostly a greenhouse."

"Oh.....sorry about that." Mimi said with a cheesy grin.

****

Mahogany Town: 2:39 PM

The town the two goggle boys and poke boys were in was...pretty quiet. Barely any sings of life. Even when they find someone, they just bolt right inside a building and lock the doors.

"Man, these people seem like the friendly type." Hiro sarcastically said as he and his friends journeyed in the quite streets.

"I wonder what happened here?" Tai asked.

"I been in to places like this." Ash said. "There were two gym members fighting each other to become the true gym for the town. The people were so scared that they hated Pokemon trainers, and Pokemon."

"Hmm....then maybe something like that happened here too." Agumon said.

"But from what I'm getting in this map, there's only one gym." Hiro said, looking at his Poke-Gear. 

"So what else happened that made these people so non-sociable, dudes?" Davis asked.

"I don't know, but just keep your eyes open for anything suspicious. I think a dangerous Digimon attacked this place." Tai said.

"You are half right."

The guys turned around and found a short old man in a trench coat and brown paints. He held a cane to keep him up. At that instant, Agumon and Veemon went to doll mode, laying on their human partner's legs.

"Ah...I see you have Digimon by you."

"Gah....uh....how did you...?" Davis asked in shock.

On cue, from behind the old man, a shyly creature that resembles Agumon, only in a blueish white color, came from his hiding spot.

"Hey, its a SnowAgumon!" Agumon said, pointing to his ice counterpart.

With that, Ash pulled out his D-Sphere so to go to Digi-Dex mode on his Poke-Dex.

**__**

SnowAgumon: the artic dino Digimon. It is said that if a Koromon lives in cold climates, it will evolve to the ice counterpart of an Agumon.

Digimon level: 25

Stage: Rookie

Attacks: Frozen Wind 

"Are you a DigiDestined?" Ash asked the old man.

"No, I am pretty much a tired old trainer. This little Digimon came to me, seeking for safe shelter."

"From what?" Davis asked.

"Perhaps I shall invite you over to my place. There is much to be told about the events of this town."

****

Mt. Silver: 2:56 PM

A land between Johto and Kanto, where powerful and rare Pokemon lay. Only very experienced trainers can ever set foot in this forbidden mountain valley. However one being that dares set foot in the land is no ordinary trainer. In fact he isn't a trainer, nor a Pokemon. This creature with large black angel wings made his landing in a meadow where many Pokemon were drinking from a spring like animals of the African fields. 

Bale-Beelzemon made foot on the land, with mostly a calm look, surprisingly after his false memories kept invading his mind. Some of the Pokemon ran away from the evil Digimon, but however a couple of Ryhorns, Ursarings, and Sneasels made their attempt to rip the Mega Digimon to shreds for invading their home.

The Ryhorns charged at the Digimon, but Bale-Beelzemon grabbed them by the horns and with impossible strength, he tossed them many feet away from him. He blasted his guns at the Sneasels, scaring them off, but then the two Ursarings fired a Hyper Beam. B. Beelzemon held out his hands and pushed the beams away from him, even though they only pushed him back a few inches. With that, he pushed the beams to another direction.

Seeing the power the Mega Digimon has, the two Pokemon ran off, but with no mercy, Bale-Beelzemon switched to Blast Mode and aimed his blaster at the two bears.

"CORONA BLASTER!!!"

Firing a huge blast with size bigger then the Ursarings' Hyper Beams, when the two Pokemon hid in the bushes...BOOM!! The beams exploded to where they hid. The blast erupted high over the height of the trees, which can be seen from a police ranger helicopter piloted by a Officer Jenny. (A/N: Man, those chicks are everywhere.)

"What the devil...?" she said, gazing at the huge explosion cloud.

Bale Beelzemon still had his pose, with his blaster aiming at the spot the blast. Its just the flames of chaos and peaceful life burning in ashes is what he loves to see, especially when he's the one who caused it. However instead of a psychotic smile, he had a neutral expression, because he doesn't feel like laughing today. He on business.

__

"Beelzemon, friendship was given to you, but you rejected it took away a valuable soul. How do you condone to the actions that you have committed? I can never forgive you for killing off a valiant friend!"

Gah, again Impmon's thoughts burned his mind. He wants so bad to rid of these memories. He held out his head, trying to calm his nerves before veins shows in his face.

__

"~chuckle~ still can't take it? This is how Impmon felt for all his crimes."

"Shut the %^&^ up, you Simba freak!"

"Oh....and what are you gonna do about it?"

"Simple....GET RID OF YOU!!!" 

****

"You there!" 

A sound broke his thoughts. Freed from his train of thought, he heard a sound of a helicopter. He looked above and indeed saw a helicopter hovering high above him. Using his advanced digital eye he focused the pilot who is a woman in a police outfit.

**__**

"Freeze! Put down your weapons, drop to your knees and put your hands on your head."

After spiting a spit, he aimed his gun and shot his shots at the helicopter. Jenny did her best to try to dodge the fire. After he seized, Jenny popped over the window with the megaphone.

**__**

"This is your last warning! Drop your weapon!"

Bale-Beelzemon smirked, dropping his gun, but his huge blaster? Not. 

"CORONA BLASTER!!!"

BOOM! Firing the huge beam, he destroyed the tail of the copter, exploding from the rear. Jenny's copter span around, falling away from where the Mega Digimon stood. The circuits in the cockpit burst, and the officer was panicking. Taking her last bit of calm nerve, she pressed the eject button and her seat launched from the copter before it exploded.

__

"Stinking human. Now, how am I gonna get to the east sector of the Digital World?" Bale-Beelzemon thought.

Up in the sky, Jenny fluttered down on her parachute, while looking through hi-tech binoculars at the Mega Digimon. Through the screen, she also took some pictures of the virus type. She did this so she can identify the attacker when she calls for reinforcements. At first she thought it was a human, but she noticed that it had a long lizard tail, and the three red eyes.

"What the.....what is that guy?" she whispered.

Suddenly, a sound startled the virus type. He felt a warm blue light at the back of his neck. He turned and found what it appears to be a blue electric portal, and from the other side, it leads to the east sector of the Digital World, from where the DigiDestined came instead of the south sector, where the Tamers live.

"Yeah....somebody up there, or maybe down there must love me!" he shouted. "Primary Village, here I come!" 

After when he jumped in, and when the portal closed, Jenny touchdown to where Bale-Beelzemon once stood. She barely could take off her parachute after witnessing what she just saw. The flames engulfing most of the area was a problem, but what she saw seemed to be more of an interest to her.

But then she heard a faint cry. She looked at forward and found two very injured Ursarings lying helplessly. Jenny cautiously came to the bears, hoping they won't attack. As she saw, they were bleeding, and the loss of the blood made them very weak. She pulled out her radio, programming the signals.

"Officer Jenny here! We got a forest fire down at the north sector of Mt. Silver, and two injured Ursarings. Send some medics on the double!" 

While listening to the response, she stood up, gazing at the fire. Something weird is going on, and she would like to figure out what.

****

Digital World East Sector- Primary Village: 3:15 PM 

Primary Village: After a Digimon dies and deletes of the east sector, its data gets downloaded to the area that is called Primary Village and forms back into an egg. The place is usually a calm, playful like place with large toy block and the grass padded like a patched blanket. And its guardian is a Rookie Digimon, Elecmon.

"Heh, heh. Easy there, little ones." he said, patting the Fresh type Digimon while petting a DigiEgg as well.

A sudden sound scared him off his feet, and the little Fresh level Digimon to run off. A few feet in front of him was a blue portal, and coming out of the opening was a tall demonic biker creature. 

"Who are you?" Elecmon asked, standing in battle stance, sparking electricity in his tails. "If you dare come to...."

POW!!!!

At a quick second, Elecmon was kicked far and wide like a football to the ends of the village.

"Smelly rat....now....time to end this!"

He spread out his arms, and then a black aura coated his body. He then released data from himself and the data was concentrated down blow Bale-Beelzemon's feet, until it reconfigured into an egg.

"YEAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" 

His cheer echoed through the whole village, even Elecmon, who just got up from yards away from the demonic Digimon, heard it. 

"IN YOUR FACE, SIMBA!!!!" he shouted, kicking dirt at the egg. "NOW THOSE STUPID MEMORIES ARE GONE!! FINETO!!! NO MORE NOW YOU'RE OUT OF ME!!!! SO #%% YOU!!!!"

With that said, Bale-Beelzemon happily jumped back in the portal.

"NOW YOU'RE MINE YOU STUPID POKE-CLONE AND RAT!!!!" he shouted before the opening closed on him.

Elecmon finally got back to where he was, missing the sight of Bale-Beelzemon. He checked around to make sure the eggs were alright. To his relief, they were fine, but what questioned him was a red egg with back stripes.

"Hmm.....it looks like....."

He jumped when he heard thunder storms high on the digital sky. Normally he would find this a problem, but he knew this storm was no trouble. 

**__**

"~chuckle~....I guess he couldn't take all of Leomon's mocking. I knew my plan would fall into play."

"Oh...****Azulongmon! Uh...what plan? Did you brought that thing....what ever Digimon that is?"

**__**

"Oh that was a clone of Impmon....from the southern realm."

"~sigh~ Can't Zhuqiaomon ever keep his Digimon in one dimension? Those guys are out of control animals!"

**__**

"You know I have no control over what he does. Now if you excuse me, a little girl may need this egg." 

"Yes of course, sir, but can you tell me what's going on?"

**__**

"I will tell you later. All I can say is that there is a storm coming that involves time continuum, and all Tamers, Chosens, Trainers, and even those Medafigthers must be prepared."

With after what he said, the electric dragon materialized the egg, and he disappeared into the storm, leaving Elecmon confused to what he meant by that.

end of part 15...................

Takato: Just what did Azu meant by that, and what will he do with the egg. You won't find out about that egg here. But as for the DigiDestined and Trainers, stay tuned!

Me: **A question:** I kind of figured that Azulongmon in Tamers is the same one from Zero, I think and hope. But in the Frontier's world, I know the angels run things there, but does one of the Sovereigns mostly run things there? 

Well time for the reviews while drowning the sounds of Rika and Terra's argument.

ShakirBBB- How do I keep together so many characters? I have no idea, but it isn't easy, no siree Oh and about Reality Heroes, you'll to call game readers as well cause this isn't just about the Pokemon, Digimon, and Medabots, its about others as well, like DBZ, Marvel, Sega, Nintendo, and much more! I think this is in this fic, IF, **IF **it ever post up, will give the quote: You'll never know who'll pop out next. 

Oh yeah, this fic is kind of based on Stoney's mega crossover fic, only it will have anime people, ol cartoon people, and it will star my characters, the Hunimals, like Stoney's star of that fic is Mario.

Terra: But it doesn't mainly focus on one character, compare to that well done fic of Stoney's.

Mecha Ghost- Thanks for the review.

Rumorgirl411- Uh.....not to be rude, but don't you think that is a little too POWERFUL? Well....look....I kind of only choose what I see and.....maybe those who have good stories of themselves or not.If I chosed someone like you, no offense, I may, I MAY, have you be like a citizen cast who'll pop in the fic with a superhero or something.

If you want to have a character in the fic, it will have to be in my Hunimal fic first. But a Digimon, I could put it in one of my crossover Digimon fics. Sorry if I was rude, just don't make em TOO powerful, I'll decide the power level.

Pikachu- Yeah I really do go overboard on the romance stuff. I read too much DC fics.

Seadragon1012- A shapeshifter? Cool, I could use one of those in my Hunimal fic.

HellRavenmon- Hiro's D-Sphere does work, its just that the dex mode works like in the game. As for the Medabot on the Reality Hero fic, just choose what you think you like.

Max Acorn- Man I can't wait till, and HOPEFULLY, when the mega crossover is in play. I got plans for you! (eyes turn purple) Yessss.....oh hell do I also have plans for you. 'Walk the walk'? How does this red haired Tamer put it?....Oh yes....I can defiantly walk all over you! At Reality Heroes we'll settle this like true warriors! (Terra smacks him on the head.) He did it again, huh?

Terra: Duh!

The kid- When am I?.........I have no idea.....I'm just making this up as I go along. 

Youkai Youko- Thanks for the review.

Ninetalesuk- Jigglypuff? You'll see the puff-ball soon enough.

SerpentTreize- Eh...he'll learn his lesson. Oh back in Medabots/Digimon, Rokusho wasn't jealous over Metabee, he was pissed that they were making fun of him about his new crush.

DigiDestined of Courage- In a way, yes. Pump up that rabbit, and feed him good, cause when the story comes, he'll need all the strength he got.

Luis- Thanks for the review.

The changer of ways- I don't think that will be enough....well maybe, but what about CHI -CHI?

Max: ~shudder~ ten times worse then Akane!

Takato: Who's she?

Me: Oh boy....worse then Akane...she practically the strongest woman in her world....even Goku is afraid of her.

Chiller: Whoa nuff said.

(Mallory hears something in closet. She opens and find Goku.)

Mallory: Huh? What are you...?"

Goku: Quite! She'll hear you!

(Wall burst, and out comes an angry Chi-Chi)

Chi-Chi- WHERE IS HE?!!!!!!!

Max and Terra: EEK!!!! (Hides inside my desk.)

(Ryo and Rika with chainsaw steps before her.)

Rika: I'm getting real tired of you anime women!

(Chi-Chi kicks and destroys chainsaw, and Ryo in the process)

Chi-Chi: MOVE ASIDE, YOUNG WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Warp speed, Rika hides behind Takato.)

Chi-Chi-GOKU!!!!!!

(Drags Goku by the ear and leaves through the hole.)

Goku: OW!! I'm sorry....I let Goten skip school to practice! Please have mercy!

Terriermon: Whoa.....not even the D-Reaper can stand up to THAT!

Rika: (cries) Goggle-Head....she broke my chainsaw...

Takato: (hugs her) There, there. I'll buy you a new one.

Terriermon: Say, AnT? Got any more anime crazed women to scare Rika?

Me: None I can think of....uh, Terriermon, jump on to me, and hold on tight.

(AnT runs with Terriermon on board from an angry Rika with a metal, barb wired bat.)

__

"You know what they say: All for mon, and mon for all!" ~Gomamon~ Digimon Adventures

__

"The Kuramon are probably after Omnimon....Why?" ~Izzy~ Diaboromon Strikes Back

__

"Sounds like it could be a laugh." ~Wolverine~ Ultimate X-Men

__

"...We have gotten reports of a chaotic storm has happened in the area around Scotland. Witnesses say that the legendary Lockless Monster had attacked and flooded the village nearby the lake where it is said to live.......eyewitnesses had gotten a picture of what the creature appears to be a watery snake like creature. We have gotten reports from callers that the creature seems to resemble a character from a Sega video game......."

****

Darkness is now what space needs......

__

"....As you can see, the bank around the outskirts of Manhattan was robbed by the notorious Jade Syntactic, led by most wanted: The Shocker. However, New York hero Spider-Man had foiled the robbery, and....he appeared to be aided by a large rabbit with guns for arms and a small little yellow hamster that shoots out electricity..........you heard it, I think its from that show my kid watches....uh Poke-e-mon."

****

Darkness is what now time needs....

__

"....Witnesses and press around the fields of Africa now lay eyes of the ruins of the peaceful field. We had gotten pictures from a lone witness that the damage of the huge craters was caused by a flying man with golden hair, a blue tight jump suit and some kind of chest armor, fighting a small little red haired girl in what appears to be a sorceress dress. He said that the girl fired a huge blast while saying something.....I think she called it....Dragon Slave...."

****

And I......... WILL BRING IT THEIR KNEES!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Reality Heroes

PS: Terra: Just so you know....that was not AnT's dark side, okay?


	16. Episode 16: PokeWorld tour part 2

Me: I do not own Digimon or Pokemon. I would also like to delicate this chapter to my hundredth reviewer. Surprisingly enough, its TPOC, the dude that always e-mail me almost everyday. Congratulations, pal! Oh, and another note. I would like to introduce two of the new kids from season 4. Max?

Max: ~Ahem~ (Sounds like some pronouncer from WWE, and Frontier theme: Fire plays.) **Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands and paws together. HEEERE THEY ARE!! In the red corner, he weights about 88 pounds! Give up for the warrior of fire: TAKUYA!!!**

(Takuya enters in, waving to an imaginary crowd.)

Takuya: Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind! 

Takato: Oh hey there, Takuya.

Tai: Whuddup!

Davis: Yo dude!

Takuya: Whats up, my goggle fellows? (The goggle boys give a high five)

Terriermon: Oh no! Four similar ions have collided! Its the end of all life as we know it!

Henry: Terriermon!

Terriermon: What? 

Me: You guys met?

Takato: Back at DC's place. Boy did Zoe gave him a beating for not putting up story about her and Takuya. Speaking of who....

Max: **In the blue corner, this blond wonder weights in about 66 pounds! Give a round and applause for the lovely goddess of the wind: IZUMI!!!!**

(Zoe enters, giving blow kisses)

Zoe: Thanks you, thank you! I love you all!

(Ryo runs close to her.)

Ryo: Really?

(Zoe punches him in the gut.)

Zoe: Except you! 

Sora: Hey, Zoe!

Yolei: Hey there, Izumi girl!

(The two looks at Rika who faced her back at Zoe.)

Rika: Oh....greetings.

Mallory: I see those two has some issues.

Takuya: You don't know the half of it.

(Max get a closer look at Takuya.)

Max: This kid almost looks like Ash.

Takuya: Who?

Me: Yeah, he does resemble him in some ways. Now we'll talk to these two shortly after the story.

---------------------------------------**Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars**------------------------------

Boy, it seems a DigiDestineds work is never done. One minute you're stuck in the Digital World fighting the Dark Masters, then you're out facing an old enemy, and now you're stuck in a world with monsters that's like Digimon.

__

Meanwhile, Flamedramon laid a few Flame Fists on Typhosion, while Typhosion fought back with a few Fire Punches. As Flamedramon moved back, Hiro shouted: "Now Quick Attack!"

Typhosion charged at Flamedramon at an incredible speed, and rammed him good.

Oh my name is Hikari Kamiya, but everyone calls me Kari. I'm part of a group called DigiDestined. We each have creatures called Digimon, which we can evolve them to stronger beast, in a power we call Digivolve, of course you probably knew that, but after falling into this world, we found out that there are monsters that are like Digimon, but very different called Pokemon. This world, humans and Pokemon co-exist, and they use the Pokemon to train and fight other Pokemon. These people are called Pokemon trainers.

Well I'm not going to go through all the details, that would be something Izzy would do. But I will re-cap on what happened. After we defeated MaloMyotismon, and not too long ago we defeated Armageddonmon, all the DigiDestined, old and new, had a picnic in the Digital World to celebrate when out of the blue a portal sucked us in the world called the Poke-World. 

Everyone got separated around outside a city, and each of us met some Pokemon trainer along the way. I met this trainer who really into baseball named Casey. But after we found each other, my brother, Taichi, and my boyfriend, Daisuke, or Davis as we called him, fought two other trainers named Ash Ketchum and Hiro Chimal for no reason, but they settled their differences.

Later we found out that we weren't the only ones here. The wild Digimon somehow got stuck here and we had to get them back to the Digital World. The trainers teamed up with us, and we got to work rounding up the Digimon, but later Gennai told us that these Digimon are from a different Digital World, a world where Digimon can absorb data. And Cody called it barbaric, even though I agree with him. 

To put things worse, we found out that our old enemy, Daemon, was not to far, and he sent an IceDevimon to destroy the DNA Digivolve power; Only Davis and Ken's work. We also discovered that something is draining the Digi-Core power, so none of us can Digivolve past the Champion level more than once. 

Later on more Digimon on our break, and we had to get back to work, but after fighting a Parrotmon, something incredible happened. Ash and Tai opened a poke-ball called the GS ball and it released Digivolve energy for Pokemon around the world, and Pikachu used it to Digivolve to Raichu. We all thought the Pokemon can only Digivolve to their highest stages, but we were wrong. When a Mega Digimon called Bale-Beelzemon attacked and stole Ken's Dark Spore, somehow, Raichu Digivolved to the Ultimate stage: Gigachumon, and took care of that bad Digimon, with the help of Mewtwo. 

Now that's solved, all of us have to play the World-Tour again to capture all the Digimon, and awaken the trainers crests. I'm in Cherrygrove City with Casey, scouting the area, along with Gatomon.

****

Cherrygrove City: 3:00 PM

The town of Cherrygrove was never different. Skies are clear blue, the weather was warm, the streets were peaceful. However, a couple of miles away from the tranquil city, on top of some mountains, a dark four-legged creature stood tall on the peak of the mountain. On the sides and the rocks lumping around the mountain on which it stood, smaller four-legged creatures stood below and around their leader. These creatures were clear to describe more then the larger monster, since it's appearance was in the sunlight. 

The pack of monsters were dog like, black fur, skinny bodies, scale like things popping out of their backs in a row. Their upper-legs had red eye like things engrafted in the skins, and their lower legs had a sharp spike on each leg. They each have spike collars, and they resemble a Doberman dog.

Their leader moved his eyes toward the ground were his eagle like eyes picked up a pack of dog like creatures, like he and his pack, but sadly he did not pick up any digital energy on them. Perhaps they were the other monsters that inhabitant this new world. Never the less, it should be fun ruling them with one swipe, he thought as he wickedly smiled with his sharp teeth.

Elsewhere in Cherrygrove City, a boy sat on a chair in front of a fast-food restaurant, eating his snack along with a Sandslash. The boy had black hair, with green bangs, a red shirt, brown paints, and brown boots. However for his age, he was pretty muscular. He also had a portable radio on his belt, which is now on.

"**_Reports showed that the new Pokemon have spread into the Kanto region. However none haven't entered any of the city areas so far. Warning to all trainer: Do not try to capture any of these Pokemon a poke-dex can not recognize. It has been proven that poke-balls can not capture these creatures, and a high warning to all that these creatures are extremely dangerous."_**

The boy slurped his last soda, then tossed it in the trash without effort. New Pokemon popping out everywhere? Sounds like a challenge for this trainer and his Sandslash.

"I wonder how long it'll be till we run into a Digimon?" his ears heard.

"Casey, not so loud. You don't want anyone to hear you about you know what, do you?"

"Sorry."

The boy moved his eyeballs to his left, from the other side of the bushes, he can see two girls passing by. One was a cute looking girl with short brown hair, a pink and white sleeve-less shirt, long pink gloves, a tight yellow short jeans, and some kind of a gizmo on her belt. The other had purple pig tailed hair, and simple wore a Electrobuzz baseball jersey. But was most interesting was that the pink girl had a strange cat toy in her arms. But it couldn't be a toy cause he notice his Sandslash looking at it with suspicion, and he well knows his Sandshrew never lies.

"But I do gotta wonder." Casey said as she and Kari walked along through the shopping streets of Cherrygrove. "How are we going to find a Digimon?"

"Well.....maybe we can look around, searching for clues. I thought you trainers have experience hunting for Pokemon?"

"This isn't Pokemon training, Kari, this is madness, and usually the Pokemon comes to me, and I still haven't caught a Electrobuzz."

"But didn't Gennai and Mewtwo said that the Digimon haven't came in the towns yet?" Gatomon asked.

"You're right, but it'll be hard finding any Digimon in the woods, if we're lucky."

As they passed by a Pokemon center, they found a Nurse Joy and many Chanseys pushing pulleys in a hurry. Kari and Casey looked at each other before running up to the nurses.

"Nurse Joy, what happen...." Casey gasped when she saw a very injured Houndour on the bed, cover in bandage with pads in them.

"We found a couple of these Houndour outside the Cherrygrove forest." Nurse Joy said.

"But....how..?" Casey asked as Kari looked at her feet with guilt knowing what done this.

"I believe its those new Pokemon, but we were outside the forest to know what it was."

"Oh...how awful...poor thing."

"Chasey, take this Pokemon to the ER room."

"Chasey!" it chirped as it rushed in to the building. 

"I don't know what's going on here. These new Pokemon popping up everywhere and causing so much destruction in the eco system."

Kari felt a bit of guilt running through her chest. To all DigiDestined, the Digimon were their responsibility, and any damage they cause may make some DigiDestined feel very responsible, like Hikari.

"Is there something wrong?" Joy asked Kari. 

"Um...I just feel guilty that's all. May we have a look at those Pokemon?"

"Well you can look at the ones in the med rooms. We're busy with the ones with the ones with in the ER."

Inside the room where sick Pokemon rest up after a trip to the ER, Kari and Casey looked at where there were three injured Houndour lying on their beds, with casts, bandage, and one of them were attached to a wire connected to a pack of blood. It was something Kari and Casey never liked to witness: A living creature in pain.

"Poor things." Casey said, almost breaking into tears. 

"Gatomon, go talk to one of the Pokemon." 

"Sure thing, Kari."

Gatomon trounced to the one in the middle who had the least damage. She stood on a drawer next to the Pokemon and looked at the sleeping Pokemon.

"Uh....hey there, handsome, you awake?" she asked.

The Houndour slowly opened its eye lids, pointing its pupils to the cat Digimon.

"Uhh...what?....I was having.....wait, I never seen your kind before."

"Yeah, that's because this kitty beauty isn't a Pokemon. I'm a Digimon named Gatomon."

"Digimon?....wait, I remember that.....dog thing mention that name. You're one of the kind that hurt my clan!"

"Whoa, I may be a Digimon, but we're not all like that. Now what dog Digimon you saw. Did it mention its name?"

"Well.....there was this armor dog that seems to be the leader, and he led these other canines that he called them Dobermons."

"Dobermons?" Gatomon repeated.

"What's that?" Casey asked.

"They're Champion level dog Digimon. They're suppose to be loyal and kind, but I guess it doesn't count for the ones in the other Digital World." Gatomon said. 

"Why would they attack these Pokemon?" Casey asked.

"Like they need a reason? These Digimon from the other place really put a bad rep to us Digimon." Gatomon shouted. "Hey, handsome, do you know where these Dobermon are?"

"Last time we fought....we were near the mountains. But my clan....they're in danger as long as those things are around!"

"Don't worry. We'll get those doggies for you!" 

"But...there are many of them. How can you save my clan from their numbers?"

"We faced worse. Besides, the Digimon are our responsibility, plus I wanna get them back for giving us bad names!" she shouted throwing invisible punches.

"Alright, that's enough out of you." Kari said, picking up Gatomon. "Um, I'm not sure if you can understand me, but we'll stop those Digimon." After the Houndour growled something, Kari turned to her Digimon for the translation.

"He said: Yes he can understand you, and thank you. Please save my clan."

Kari smiled. "We will."

****

Azalea Town: 3:10 PM 

TK and Ritchie had been wandering around the small town of Azelea for the last few minutes since their arrival. So far, they haven't ran into a single Digimon, minus Patamon. Their search ended in the front of a huge greenhouse.

"Hmm....I think we're going at it the wrong way. Maybe the Digimon are hiding in the woods." Ritchie said.

"That maybe so, but it'll take too long to search for them. By the time we're lost in the forest, some Digimon may attack the town." TK said.

"But it's the only possible place to look. It's better then looking around most of the town where we obviously heard of any attack, unless mopping around the streets about a certain someone is going to help, like you were doing."

"Wha....oh, yeah you do have a point."

"Look I'm sorry what happened between you and Kari but keep in mind on the mission." 

"Yeah, TK, just look on the bright side for now. We don't want another Tai." Patamon said who sat on TK's head.

Just when TK smiled, the two heard a glass crash from the greenhouse. TK and Ritchie rushed to the side where the glass wall was most seen until they saw the broken glass. They entered through it and found themselves in a indoor forest.

"Hey I've been to this place. I won a badge from the gym leader here."

"So this place is a gym, Ritchie?"

"Yep, but....."

Suddenly the two heard the cry that said: Get back. Without a second to spare, the two rushed through the trees until they came across an opening where a boy with green hair and green outdoor clothes stood behind a Scyther who was fighting a large wasp creature.

"Uh oh, a Flymon!"

"What's kind of Digimon is it?" Ritchie asked.

"They're Champion level virus type Digimon." Patamon answered. "They're defiantly the type to attack people. Their Deadly Sting is ten times worse then any normal bee. Even worse when they throw a Poison Spread."

(A/N: The attack is really called Poison Powder, but I'm changing the name to not confuse the Pokemon attack.)

"Well we better go help him, so Digivolve Patamon right now." Ritchie said.

"I can't! That kid will see Patamon and...."

"Geese, TK, what are you, Davis or something?" Patamon asked. "He already sees a Digimon so might as well."

"Good point." TK sight, pulling out his D-3 and rising it high in the air. "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(Digivolution)

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO.........ANGEMON!!!!"

With no time to spare, Angemon few toward the battle, and swiped the Flymon with his Angel rod. The boy and his Pokemon stared at the holy angel with awe and amazement.

"Wow! I always knew I had an guardian angel!" he said.

"Actually, he's my friend's monster." Ritchie said as he ran up to the trainer. "Hey there, Bugsy."

"Huh....I remember you. Are you Ash?"

Ritchie did a anime drop. Again people mistaken him for Ash. He knows he resemble the boy in some ways, but come on. 

"No, I'm Ritchie." he said, getting up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How you doing?"

"Saving you and catching that Digimon."

"Is that what these new Pokemon are called?" Bugsy asked as Ritchie nodded. "But I heard you can't catch these things."

"We have our way. Now if you excuse me."

"DEADLY STING!!!"

The Flymon thrust its stinger at Angemon, but the holy angel flew back to avoid the attack. Suddenly, Angemon disappeared from sights, and reappeared attacking from behind with his rod.

"That a boy, Angemon!" TK cheered. "Way to use that Teleport TM!"

Just then far next to them, a pack of bug Pokemon emerged from the bushes, running away with fear. After all were out, another Flymon came out, and notice its comrade in battle with Angemon.

"Oh no, not another one!" TK said.

"I got you covered, TK!" Ritchie said, pulling out a poke-ball. "HAPPY! GO!!"

After the ball was thrown, Ritchie's Butterfree was released from his poke-ball.

"Why didn't you use your Charizard?" TK asked.

"This area is too small, and I might cause a forest fire."

"Good point. Alright guys, get them!" 

Angemon continued to attack the Flymon he fought while Happy came after the other. Angemon kept the Flymon back with his rod, while the other threw out the second attack: The Poison Spread, aiming straight for Happy.

"Happy! Use your Whirlwind!"

The Butterfree flapped his wings hard, creating a strong gust to blow the powder back to its owner, stunning the Flymon with it own attack. However it did not poison it, which gave Ritchie the idea that its not only a bug type, but a poison type, just like a Beedrill.

"Happy! Psybeam!" 

After the bug Pokemon danced around, he fired a purple beam from his eyes, stunning the monster from its mind and causing it to tumble to the grass.

"Alright! TK, make me a Digi-Ball!" Ritchie shouted, pointing a poke-ball to TK.

"Right. DIGI-PORT OPEN!!!!"

After opening a portal inside the poke-ball, it turned into a gold color with the crest of Hope embezzled on it.

"Thanks! DIGI-BALL, GO!!!" he shouted, throwing the ball at the fainted Flymon and trapping it inside, and disappearing after it completely been caught. 

Angemon swung his rod, trying to make a hit connect with the other Flymon, but it kept dodging. 

"Don't tire yourself out!" Ritchie shouted. "Help him out, Happy! Use Stun Spore!"

The butterfly Pokemon flew over the Digimon and spread the Stun Spore, paralyzing it to prevent motion, even though it still had the strength to stay afloat.

"Nicely done, friend!" Angemon said, as his right fist glowed of holy power. "HAND OF FATE!!! ARRRGH!!!"

BOOM! With one blast, the holy beam nailed hard on the Flymon, making it fall to some bushes.

"Alright, Angemon!" TK cheered while making a second Digi-Ball. "You know what to do, Ritchie." 

With one throw, the Digi-Ball sucked the Flymon inside and sending the insect back to the matrix system. TK and Ritchie cheered, slapping a five while Angemon reverted back to Patamon.

"Okay, just what is going on here?" the group heard Busgy say before they turned around.

"Might as well give him the info." Patamon said.

TK and Ritchie told Bugsy about the Digimon and what was going on since yesterday. However there was still one thing Bugsy was confused about.

"Why are all Digimons' names end with mon?"

TK and Patamon stood silence for a few seconds before they blunt: "We have no idea."

"Never mind then. My name is Bugsy. I'm the gym leader of Azalea Town." 

"I'm Takeru, but people call me TK. I'm sure you know Ritchie."

"Yeah. So you say you're trying to catch all the Digimon around here huh? Maybe I can help."

"Um....we appreciate it, but after what you saw, Digimon are pretty dangerous." TK said.

"So are Pokemon. I think that the Digimon around her are bug types, and no one knows bugs other then me. I can hunt down bug Pokemon easy, and Digimon are probably no different."

TK thought for a moment while Ritchie waited for his answer. He remembered back on the World tour he and his friends teamed up with international DigiDestined, and they helped them capture the Digimon that invaded the world. Course when he was in France, he was too busy flirting with Catherine, which he quickly got over it and minded on Kari. Perhaps maybe letting Bugsy help them can be useful. Besides, he has Pokemon of his own and he's a gym leader.

"Cool! I get to see insect Digimon!" Bugsy cheered.

"Don't push your luck that we let you join us." TK snorted.

Outside, the group along with their new ally, Bugsy, exited out the gym. Bugsy had a excited face, happy to take a look of bug Digimon.

"You're the bug expert, Bugsy. Where do you think the Digimon are?" TK asked. 

"Well they're all at the Ilex Forest. It down the road that way."

"Then lets head over..." TK said going forward until Bugsy pulled is collar.

"So we should go the opposite near Kurt's place."

"Why there?" Ritchie asked.

"Cause nobody knows that's where the good ones are over past the apricorn fields. I'm sure there's some Digimon there!" Bugsy said before he skipped to the way he pointed.

"This kid defiantly got bugs for brains." Patamon snorted.

"No kidding." TK said.

****

Olivine City beach: 3:00 PM

In the beach of Olivine, the three trio of Team Rocket, Jesse, James, and Meowth, walked through the long beach back to town. However they seem to be in a tried pace. They were told to follow one of the kids, but they don't have a connection to order another hot air balloon right now.

"How much longer to the city?" James whined, letting his arms drag.

"Just....a few more till we get there." Jesse said, also in the same walk.

"A few what? Miles? Feet? Meters?"

STOMP!!! James was now under Jesse's foot before he knew it.

"Well, I guess I can try the jet again." Meowth said, pulling out a small remote.

"A JET?!!!" Jesse grabbed the cat Pokemon down to his skin near his neck. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT A JET?!!!"

"Ack!...Cause the jet happens to be the Metal-Meowth 3000 we left back at one of the Seafoam Islands. I've been trying to call it, but it seems to...." 

Meowth was interrupted by the sound of jet thrusters. They trio looked up to what it appears to be a small jet lowering down to the ground. When landed, the two humans got a look at the jet while Meowth marveled at the work. It was a bit small, but enough to fit three people. It looked something like a ship from Star Wars, but it did contain some image of a Meowth, what with the little cat fangs on the front, and windows that looked like eyes and it was painted the same color as Meowth.

"I guess it a bit long to get here." Meowth said. "This happens to be the escape jet from the Metal-Meowth. I haven't got a chance to use cause that kitty Digimon cat punched me through the window."

"Meowth you're a genius." Jesse said, dropping the Pokemon. "Forget the stupid balloon, we can use this thing!"

"Right. Ecruteak City, Team Rocket is coming back!" James cheered.

"Hold it!" Meowth shouted. "Didn't you hear the twerp meeting? Over in that town is four of them. I say we go after the ones that look weak enough so we can swipe the gizmos, now that we know it can evolve Pokemon past their highest forms!" 

"But which ones? The ol' twerps?" James asked.

"Uh....how many times we got blasted off by that Pikachu?" Meowth asked sarcastically.

"Uh.....I lost count."

"Exactly! We'll go after the one who's paired with that Electrobuzz twerp in Cherrygrove!" 

"But that's too far away, and you saw that cat turn into a angel!" Jesse said.

Meowth suddenly looked goofy with his shaped like hearts. "Yeah....an angel after my heart." But then he noticed his partners looking at him in confusion. Meowth turned red and tried to look normal. "Uh....I mean a angel.....after.....uh...."

Jesse and James slyly smiled at Meowth.

"Meowth, do I detect kitty love?" Jesse asked with a wide smile, bending down at the Pokemon.

"Uh.........FINE! So I got a kitty crush on that feline hotty!"

"Aw.....romance!" James sighed like a school girl.

Then Jesse slammed her fist to his skull. "STOP ACTING LIKE AN IGNORANCE!!" she turned her attention toward Meowth. "Alright then, we'll not only swipe those twerps gizmos, but that cat Digimon as well!" 

"You'll do that for me? You guys are the greatest!" 

"Well we might as well. We don't want you to be like that older twerp that chases girls." Jesse shrugged.

****

Ecruteak City: 3:15 PM 

The town of Ecruteak. Ever lasting of ancient civilization in a modern time. A city with many mysteries to be discovered. However four kids are not here to unlock those mysteries, but to find and capture creatures that are not Digimon.

"This place. Its so like Japan in the old days." Catherine said.

"Yes it is." Ken agreed.

"So how are we going to find a Digimon around here?" Jasmine asked, as Kamon walked far behind the group, trying to ignore them.

"I haven't thought about that." Ken said. He looked around the town, trying to find an idea, until he saw a tower far down that stood tall over trees. "Maybe we can get a better look over on top of that tower?" 

"Sounds good to me." Floramon said as her partner nodded.

As the group headed over to the tower, Kamon stopped, and was about to walk the other way until Jasmine grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the tower.

"Come on, Kamon. You're not going to get lost on us again."

"Let go you.....you.....Just let me go!!" Kamon shouted, unable to say any insults at her for some reason.

It took almost an hour before they made it up to the top of the tower. From what the group found out, the tower is called Tin Tower. It was probably half the size of the Empire State Building. From there they can see a clear view of the town and beyond. They have yet to see a Digimon, but at least they had a great sight seeing of the area.

"Wow, its so beautiful up here." Catherine said.

"It would be great to just relax and enjoy the view, but its too bad we have work to do." Ken said. 

"Well maybe we can take a vacation here after this is all over, Ken." Wormmon suggested.

"Maybe."

However Kamon was at the other corner of the top, away from the others. He was alone which he wants it to be like that. He looked over at the mountains as he let the wind blow his red hair around. The land seem so tranquil, perhaps filled with strong wild Pokemon, and maybe Digimon. But alas, none are any powerful to satisfy his needs. This world is so weak, like it needs somebody to make it strong. He grinned evilly knowing that he has the power. He is strong, and he will be the most powerful trainer. And after that, maybe he can......

"Kamon?"

His thoughts were broken when he heard Jasmine's voice. He sighed, feeling very annoyed by this girl. He slightly turned to her as she slowly walked towards the dark boy.

"Kamon, why are you over here alone?"

Kamon then turned back facing the mountains. "What reason should I hang around with those worthless bugs?"

"Well....you should at least give the curiosity to let us give you our friendship."

"I should give the curiosity to drop a rock on their heads, that's what I should be doing."

Jasmine frowned, almost losing her patients. Finally, she stomped her foot on the wooden floor. 

"Kamon....why are you like this, driving people away from you?" she tried ask, politely. "From what Whitney had told me, you treat your Pokemon badly, you yell that you hate the weak, like she said you yelled that back in Azalea Town, and you act like you do not have a care in your body which I know you do. Why is it you're obsesses of being the strongest?"

Kamon still stared into the blue sky beyond the mountains trying to ignore her, though his ears heard her every word.

"Did something happened to you in your past?"

Again, Kamon said no word.

"You can talk to me about it. I was...."

"Look! What about me is none of your business." Kamon then finally faced his head toward her. "You...just stay out of my personal life!"

The red haired boy walked past her, leaving Jasmine looking at her feet, letting a tear drop beneath her. No matter how much she tries, he just wouldn't open up to her. Again he has acted cruel to her, but yet she was not angry at him. When she looked in to his eyes, she knew that his true self is drowning in a pool of darkness. She knows he has kindness in him. She just have to keep on trying.

"Still nothing." Catherine said, gazing at the town. "But at least the view here is great."

"Yes but we have to find Digimon around this area." said Ken. "We must do so before this world has any more knowledge on them."

Catherine cheerfully came up to the black haired boy and stretched his red cheeks.

"Relax! We'll find them! We can at least enjoy this scene and calm our nerves before it implodes."

"Catherine! Did you see that old tower over there?" Floramon said, pointing at a ruined tower that resemble the one they are now standing.

"Wow, looks just like this one." Catherine said.

"Hmm....I wonder what's the purpose for this tower and that one?" Ken asked, rubbing his chin.

"This one is a duplicate of the original you now see." a new voice said.

The group gasped and their Digimon quickly acted like dolls. From the door came a blonde boy that seems to be around his twenties. He pretty much wore pale blue clothes and a pale blue headband. He noticed the two kids looking quite uncomfortable, with their necks looking like its swallowing saliva a lot.

"Oh I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

"Um....how much have you heard?" Ken asked with worry, hoping he didn't hear or see the Digimon.

"Only to the part when this girl said looks just like this one."

Ken and Catherine sighed in relief. Just then Kamon came to the group along with a sad Jasmine behind.

"Oh, Jasmine, what brings you here?" the man asked.

"Hello Morty." she waved with her cheerful look. "Everyone, this is Morty, the gym leader of this town."

"Hello everyone." he said as he shook the DigiDestineds hand. "Since you're all Jasmine's friends, perhaps I should invite you over to my place."

"Oh we would love that." Catherine said.

Kamon rolled his eyes. _"God damn, do I have to put with these worthless slimes."_

Funny though, cause when he thought that, Ken sworn he felt a familiar dark aura from Kamon. But he shrug thinking it couldn't be.

****

Vermillion City: 3:15 PM

The town where is the main sea port of Kanto is where Brock and Joe are now in patrol. The two were still in the port where he and his friends where before they boarded the St. Ann long ago. How could he forget when they almost died from the sunken ship?

Anywise, it was long when the two found a Digimon. However it was just an In-Training Digimon, and it was claimed possession by a young boy who is now running from the two with his new 'Pokemon'.

"Hey kid, get back here with that thing!" Joe shouted, running on the boy's trail.

"No! Its my Pokemon!" he shouted running through an alley between huge hangers.

The two cornered the boy in a dead end. He curled down, with his back facing the two, holding on to the Digimon.

"Uh...okay now, little one. Just give us the Digi....I mean Pokemon." Brock politely said. "It's not safe."

"I caught it, leave me alone!"

The In-Training Digimon the boy has was a Shaomon, a furry brown Digimon that looks like a dog. 

"Hey come on. Would you do it for little the lovable Gomamon?" the Rookie Digimon asked as he showed his face from behind Joe's head, making the boy gasp.

"Wow, that Pokemon can talk!" he said.

"Hey I can too!" Shaomon shouted. 

As the boy was preoccupied with Gomamon, Brock and Joe had a talk with Shaomon.

"It looks innocent to me." Brock said, holding up the little Digimon.

"At this stage yes, but just wait when it Digivolves, then we'll see how innocent it can be." Joe said.

"How are In-Training Digimon described?"

"Dangerous, depend on how you raise it, it'll Digivolve to different kinds."

"Um....are you going to send me back?" Shaomon asked.

"Um....yes." Brock said.

"NO!...I don't wanna go back!" it shouted. "You don't know what its like, living day in and day out running away from big Digimon who wants to suck your data. Waking up, hoping you don't wake up in oblivion cause some Digimon killed you in your sleep!"

Brock and Joe never thought of it that way. They figured that all the Digimon in the other Digital World are hungry aggressive animals, yet some are actually only trying to live in peace. It would seem like that from what Shaomon said and how he shivered.

"Look we would love to try to bring you to our Digital World." Joe said.

"Is that one like mine?"

"Not really. Its more safer then yours from what I heard, but we're not taken the chance. You could Digivolve to something that's only purpose is to search and destroy."

"I WON'T! I promise!"

Brock looked at Joe, nodding. 

"Okay, but you have to come with us." said Joe.

"I know. You say you need a D-3 and you don't have one." Brock said.

"Well Izzy was hoping you'll pop out a D-Sphere."

"I don't have one....yet."

"Okay, we'll keep an eye on this one while we search for more Digimon." Joe said as Brock placed Shaomon on his forehead. "Gomamon!" 

Gomamon crawled back to his partner while the little boy ran behind him. 

"Bye bye, Shaomon!" the young child waved.

"Bye!"

Joe looked at the In-Training, and back at the boy. He then looked at his Digimon who is now on his shoulders.

"Gomamon, how did you convince that kid to give up Shaomon?"

"Easy: With a little of the ol' charm. The kids love me."

Later on, the group was still at the docks, telling the In-Training Digimon about their mission.

"You're bringing back all the Digimon? Wow, normally the Tamers in my world had to destroy them when they entered their world." Shaomon said.

"What are these....Tamers?" Joe asked.

"Um.....I really never met them. I just heard about stories. I know one of them has yellow goggles." 

"Geese, are those kind really dimensional wide?" Gomamon mumbled.

"...and one of them had a Terriermon who never shuts up, and there was one girl who had a bad attitude."

"Hmm....only three?" Joe asked.

"I know there was more, but that's all I heard. They saved both worlds from a really nasty thing called the chaos."

"The chaos?" Brock repeated.

"Well....I wasn't born around that time....I think. Oh, why bother going around to hunt for yourselves? I can sense Digimon."

"You can?" Gomamon asked.

"Sure...don't you? Every Digimon in the southern realm can!"

"I'm from the east."

"Oh."

"Well at least now we have a living Digimon radar." said Joe. "So lead us the way."

****

Saffron City: 3:12 PM 

Clear blue skies floated above the city Saffron: Poke-World's mighty technological dragon. In the busy streets of Saffron, the two computer geniuses walked along through the crowded walkway. The streets were half crowded as New York, with only a little room to get around people who were coming at them or behind from them.

"I suggest we should stop at some place with minimum population." Izzy said.

"Yeah. Lets stop over in that restaurant." Shingo said pointing to a very familiar fast food place with a big M.

The two had already ordered their food and had taken their seats near a window, with Tentomon hiding under the table eating his share.

"Well any traces?" Shingo asked while Izzy fiddled with his laptop.

"Well there are traces of Digimon outside the city area. They have not yet entered the city, so we better keep it that way." Izzy answered. "But right now there are a few questions I'm pondering to answer."

"Such as?"

"Well when we first got here, we now adorned clothes we used to wear on our first trip to the Digital World, only with a few changes. For example, mine and Tai's kaki paints are longer, Sora wears a white t-shirt under her yellow shirt, and Matt's turtle neck has been ripped off. As for the new kids, Davis, Yolei, and Cody wore the clothes here they wore when they enter the Digital World."

"Any theory?"

"Well, my theory that wormhole must of had some effects on our wishes of our wardrobe, though I'm not sure Mimi wanted to wear her old clothes since she went back to her old clothes."

"We shouldn't worry about the clothes. They're not our concern."

"Agreed. Now about the Digi-Core, my resources are not enough to detect to finding the source of the problem. If I had equipment like maybe the ones in Silph Co. you told me about, I might be able to find the problem, and about the D-Spheres."

"You know, I would be annoyed by all this mumble jumbo, but its a good thing I'm eating a good ol American Big Mac!" Tentomon said from under the table.

"Tentomon!"

"Shutting up."

"It would be nice, but they're not going to let us in." Shingo said. "Unless....."

"Unless what?"

"I'll tell you later after we eat. I think I have a plan."

****

Violet City: 3:11 PM 

The peaceful city of Violet. What a quiet, colorful town, where the flowers bloom, giving the town a brightness of colors. Where Pokemon can stop by and smell the fresh scent of roses. Even Digimon turned the habit of smelling the flowers like Amadillomon.

"Ah, howdy do I love the sweet scent of flo....Wa....Ah....AHCOO!!!"

"Armadillomon, how many times do I gotta remind you that you're a little allergic to flowers?" Cody said, pulling his Digimon away from the bush of roses.

"Aw, that never stopped me before."

Cody along with Falkner, Rosa, and Cherrie stopped by at the park to check for any Digimon hiding in the green area. Luckily there aren't any people around, so the two Digimon, Armadillmon and Gotsumon can freely play with the Pokemon that belonged to Falkner and Cherrie.

"Hmm....there should be some Digimon around here, I bet." Falkner said. "This park is connected to the forest, so they should pop up...."

Suddenly, they heard a high pitched scream from high above. When they looked up, they saw a humanoid creature with large wings, white wings, and a look almost similar to a Silphmon.

"Its a Harpymon!" Gotsumon said.

"Never seen a Digimon like that!" Cody said.

"Good thing you didn't." Armadillomon said. "These guys are Armored level Digimon, data type. Their screams are worse then somebody scratching a chalkboard."

"Ah, a flying Digimon! Perhaps I should catch it to make up for that Parrotmon." Falkner said.

"What do you mean?" Cherrie asked.

"It pained me to see Raichu delete that Digimon with electric attacks. It makes me so mad to see or hear about bird types be weakened by electricity!" 

"That's great and all, but I suggest we should stop that Digimon before it enters the city." Cody said.

"Agreed." Falkner said, pulling out a poke-ball. "GO, PIDGEOT!!"

From the bright white light of the poke-ball, the fully evolved form of Pidgey was released and flying straight toward the Digimon.

"Pidgeot, Quick Attack!"

BAM!! Faster then the speed of sound, Pidgeot rammed into the chest of Harpymon. The data type few many feet down, but had enough energy to stay on the air. The harpy type looked high above to the bird Pokemon who stared back, waiting for the next move. Suddenly, Pidgeot disappeared and reappeared closer to Harpymon, startling the Digimon as he flew back.

(A/N: Despite on how it looks and sounds like a girl, Harpymon is male, as told in Megchan's Digimon Encyclopedia.) 

"WIND SEEKER!!!"

The harpy Digimon threw a sound energy wave straight at the Pokemon, but as commanded by Falkner, Pidgeot once again disappeared with an Agility. Like what it did with Charizard, Pidgeot reappeared behind Harpymon and rammed the Digimon with a Quick Attack, making him hurtled down like a rocket and slam hard to the ground, causing dust to rise.

As Pidgeot lowered near the ground, Harpymon weakly rose up to his feet, shaking his body around due to the pain. He rose his wings, trying to throw the attack again.

"Wi....Wi...See....Wind...See..."

"Pidegeot, use Gust!" Falkner ordered.

Pidgeot flapped his wings hard, creating a strong twister, catching Harpymon in it and twist around and around in the gust.

"Alright, Cody, the Digi-Ball!" Falkner said, holding a poke-ball in front of Cody.

Cody turned it into a Digi-Ball with his D-3 like opening a Digi-Port, and then Falkner threw the ball at the Digimon, trapping it inside. Pidgeot halted the gust for the ball to drop to the floor. As it did, the Digimon was completely caught and it disappeared into the matrix system Falkner walked up to his Pokemon, petting him by his mane.

"Good work, Pidgeot."

"Pigeo!" 

"Wow! That was mucho bueno!" Rosa said. "But...I bet that mucho bello Ken could do better."

"You still have a thing with Ken? You, Davis, and Jun should make a club or something." Cody said making Rosa stick her tongue at him.

"Well lets continue, shall we?" Falkner said, recalling his Pokemon. "I doubt that Digimon was the only one here."

Just then a newspaper that rode in the wind flew into Cherrie's face. She pulled it out and just got a look at the front page.

"Hey it said that a mysterious being has coated all of Violet City with garbage!" she said.

"What?" Falkner shouted, taking the paper from her hands. "You're right! But how can that be?"

"Hmm.....if I remember, there are some Digimon that have the ability to throw random garbage." Cody said.

"Digimon like that I could think of is Roachmon, or Garbagemon." Armadillomon said.

"We better head to the city right now." Cody said.

****

Route 44: 3:23 PM 

Last time, the two goggle boys and poke boys entered to a town that seemed to be like a ghost town. Then they met an old man who had a SnowAgumon. Somewhere near the ice mountains, the old man invited them to his house. The kids didn't know why in the world would this old guy live near the freezing weather, but at least it was nice and warm in his cottage.

"Excuse me, but why would you live in this snow zone?" Agumon asked.

"Perhaps I feel at home in cold weather. I feel nice and warm in a snow covered area." the old man said.

"Maybe because you have a fire place?" Veemon said.

"Okay, its oblivious you found out about the Digimon from the SnowAgumon, but can you tell us what's going on in this town?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, and you know where the gym is?" Ash continued.

"For the second question: The gym is closed due to these conditions."

"Aw man." Hiro sighed.

"And first of all, there has been strange beings around this town."

"The Digimon?" Davis asked.

"That's one, but there are also strange groups of people who have uniforms labeled with an R."

That one letter was enough to quickly know the identity of the strangers for Ash and Hiro.

"TEAM ROCKET!!!" the two shouted as they stood up from their seats.

"PIKACHU!" Ash's Pikachu shouted.

"Yes. Not only that, but some of these Digimon had appeared creating havoc. It is twice the trouble and fear for our town." the old man said drinking his coco.

"Dude, where are these rocket guys?" Davis asked.

"That I have no knowledge of, but I heard that part of their plans had something to do with the Lake of Rage."

"Lake of Rage?" Ash repeated, slurping his coco.

"The name of the lake was given because it is populated by Magicarps, and mostly Gyarados, and you know how violent those Pokemon are."

"Well then, I say we go over there and find out what they're up to." Tai said, slamming his fist to his hand. 

"You said, Tai!" Davis said.

"Are you sure? Team Rocket are not that easy to handle. They may held possession of powerful Pokemon." the old man warned.

"I faced them before, and I'm not talking about Jesse and James." Ash said. "I met their leader around Mewtwo's hideout, but I already knew the guy when me and my friends investigated other Team Rocket duos a while back. The leader doesn't remember me since his mind was erased." 

"Well we faced worse." Tai said. "Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Dark Masters, Apocalypmon, and Dioboramon."

"Don't forget the Digimon Emperor, Arukenimon and Mummymon, Daemon Corp, Malo Myotismon, and Armageddonmon." Davis said. 

"And I did faced some of Team Rocket back in Azalea Town." Hiro said. "Plus I got a sight of the three legendary dog Pokemon."

"Hmm...I see. You had some experience dealing with trouble." the old man nodded. "Very well then, oh and pardon my rudeness. I am Pryce."

"I'm Tai, and this is Ash, Hiro, Davis, Agumon, and Veemon."

"PIKA!!" the Pokemon shouted.

"Oh...and that's Pikachu."

"Enough of this talk and dribble, guys!" Hiro said, adjusting his hat. "Let get over to that lake and but a smack down on those rockets!" 

****

Team Rocket HQ: 3:00 PM

In the quarters, unknown to where the location is, Giovanni awaited for two of his agents he called in. Straight down from his desk, the door opened and out came two of the rocker agents. One was a woman with shiny orange pig tailed hair, pink triangle earrings and a black uniform. The other was a male with green hair and a black male style uniform.

"Ah, agent Cassidy and agent Butch. welcome."

"Sorry for the delay, sir." Cassidy said. "What is the call for?"

"I have an assignment for you. Have you heard about these...new Pokemon?"

"Oh yes, and amazing set of creatures I might add." Butch nodded. "A couple of our men captured these blue armored like birds."

(A/N: Peacockmon.)

"Well, I'm sure you remember those kids with the Pikachu Jesse and James have been after for years."

"Those tow losers are still on that mission? Pardon me for saying this, sir, but I don't know why you let those two along with the cat hang around." 

"Oh I plan to delete their services after this whole event. Back to the subject. Those three kids have teamed up with groups of children that train these new creatures, which they call them Digimon."

"Digimon?" the two agents repeated.

"Yes, much more advanced digital creatures then the Porygon 2. The children have separated around the Johto and Kanto region to catch all these Digimon. What worries me most that four are around the area that some of our men are conducting an experiment around the Lake of Rage."

"And you want us to deal with those kids there?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes, but also I want you to find out more information about these new trainers that hold these Digimon. I suspect that Jesse and James are hiding something."

"But shouldn't you bring them here and torture the information out of them?"

"No. That would be too easy. Plus this way will be a reasonable, yet intriguing way to fire them once you find out."

Cassidy most defiantly love that idea. She yearn to see her hated rival be kicked off the squad and laugh at her miserly.

"Excellent idea, sir." she said with a grin.

"Yes. Now proceed to Mahogany Town."

"Yes sir!" the two saluted.

After the two exited his office, the Team Rocket leader stood up from his chair and looked out the window, holding up a glass of wine.

"A toast to the new step of Pokemon, and the beginning of the Team Rocket conquest! HAHAHAHA!!"

end of part 16............

Takato: Whoa, what is Giovanni gonna plan to do with the Digimon, and will the DigiDestined and trainers succeed in their mission? Find out next time!

Me: Well that's it for that chapter. Now then, I....

Mallory: Wait! I got a question for Zoe here.

Me: Shoot.

Mallory: Thanks you....now then...~ahem~...(whines like a kid) I THOUGHT I WAS THE GODDESS OF THE WIND?!!!

Me: Only in your world. She the wind goddess of her timeline.

Mallory: Oh really? We should talk more, girl. Maybe mall shopping?

Zoe: Molto cool!

Yolei: Perfecto!

Takato: Bulls eye, baby!

Terriermon: Momentai!

Terra: ALRIGHT!!! ENOUGH WITH THE PHRASES!!!

Max: What kind of a catch phrase is that?

Me: Anywise, here's a question from Ash here for Takuya.

Ash Yeah, I.....GAH!! AM I SEEING A MIRROR?!!!

Misty: No, Ash, he just kind of looks like you.

Takuya: I do not!

Zoe: Do so!

Takuya: Do not!

Zoe: Do so!

Brock: Great....another Ash and Misty.

Ash and Misty: YEAH RIGHT!! NOBODY CAN ARGUE AS GOOD AS US, RIGHT ASH/MISTY?

(Ash and Misty looks at each other, blushing. AnT and the Hunimals stifles a laugh.)

Ash: Anyway, where's your Digimon.

Takuya: I am the Digimon. I can Sprit Digivolve to Agnimon!

Ash: Wow!

Zoe: Oh and I got a question for AnT here (Grabs me by the collar) WHEN ARE YOU GONNA WRITE A CROSSOVER ABOUT US?!!!!

Me: Ugh...now I know how DC feels....look I'm working on it. I haven't seen most of your show, plus I'm thinking of putting you guys with BeyBlade.

Takuya: You mean we have to fight spinning tops? (Falls off the bed and laugh.)

Me: They're not just ordinary tops. And if I do, of course it'll be a Tazumi.

Zoe: MOLTO COOL!!!! (Happily squeezes Takuya.)

Takuya: Can't...breath!

Terra: Big deal. In the show, no doubt the girl will end up with that Matt wanna-bee, just like all the others. 

Sora, Yolei, Rika, Zoe: What do you mean by that?

Terra: Think about it. Sora ended up with Matt. Yolei with Ken, though I don't hate the guy. Rika with Ryo.

Ryo: Score baby! (Rika stomps his head flat.)

Terra: AND Zoe will end up with what's his name. As much as I wish for you to end up with this goggle kid like the other should......I BET FIFTY BUCKS THAT ZOE WILL HOOK UP WITH KOUJI!!!!

Takuya and Zoe: WHAT?!!!!

Me: Terra!

Terra: Hey I'm as much as a supporter as you guys, but this is gonna be the easiest bet I ever made!

(Rika, Sora, Yolei, and Zoe tackles Terra and fights her in a cloud fight)

Terriermon and Max: CAT FIGHT!!!!!!

Me: Oh boy....better get on with the reviews.

Rumorgirl411: Thanks. Anywise as for Ken....I have no idea what he thinks.

Jammie-Bro- Man! Three times! As for cloud: Isn't that the same Cloud?

TPOC: Yes, this is dedicated to you. Now don't e-mail me with letters say: YAHOOOOOOO!!!! YIPEEEEEEEE!!!! Just calmly write! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

E-100 Alpha- Naw, she won't be afraid of Mai. She'll probably force her to tell who she has a crush on. And despite how scary Tea can get, it defiantly won't scare her. Maybe people that are not anime women can, like Mystique, or She-Hulk, or....

Rika: (Jumps from the fight cloud) Don't you DARE!!! (Jumps back in) Come here! I'm gonna walk all over you!!

Max Acorn: (Eyes turn dark purple) What am I gonna do, you Booker T wanna bee? I am gonna put my foot up your mouth. Shine the floor really good with your blood, and then throw off high from the Empire State Building and hang pictures off your splatter organisms in walls for children to see!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! CAN YOU DIG THAT UP YOUR GRAVE?!!!!

Terra: TIME!!!!!

(The goggle girls freezes for Terra to come up to Dark AnT and slam his head to return him back to normal. Then comes back to the fight.)

Terra: Okay. (Fight continues)

Me: Ow, my head. What ever my dark self said, MA, I apologize. 

The kid: Does he have enough money? Takato?

Takato: Oh! Rika! (Fight stops and Rika walk up to Takato with her clothes ripped a bit.)

Rika: What Goggle-head?

(Takato pulls out a huge chainsaw with Rika's name on it.)

Takato: This is for you, I used all my life savings just buy you this. There also a description around the corner.

(After Rika reads the quote, tears run through and she hugs and kisses Takato. All the girls, even Terra, gives a Awwwww!)

Yolei: Where's my present, Dai?

Sora: Yeah, Tai!

Zoe: TAKUYA!

Tai, Davis, Takuya: ~groans~ Thanks a lot, Takato!

HellRavenmon: Yeah I know. Its gonna be headaching for me to keep an eye on SO MANY characters. I was hoping you be in it with your best and favorite Medabot. 

The changer of ways- I'm pretty sure you recognize him from Pokemon Gold and Silver and Crystal. The Jade Syntactic are some group of thieves I seen from the Spider-Man game for PS1. As for Star Wars, that will be hard to do, but I'll try.

Grochek1: Yeah I'm working on it.

DigiDestined of Courage: Where did she find it? Same question to where does she keep a chainsaw. 

SerpentTreize: None except maybe Launch will help. Though I don't know who Leena is.

Ninetalesuk: Thanks for the review.

Me: Well that's it. I'll be seeing you soon. 

(Goggle girls and Terra goes through my stuff.)

Yolei: Ooo! Hey, Anthony! Who's this girl, huh? (Pulls up a picture.)

Me: HEY!!!!! PUT THAT DOWN!!!!!!!!!! (Turns eye purple) YOU INSECT MORTALS!!!!! RELEASE THE PHOTO!!!!!!

__

"If I tell you, will you marry me?" ~Amy Rose

__

"NO WAY!!!" ~Sonic

__

"I thought I had you this time" ~ Amy Rose ~ Sonic Adventure 2

__

"I don't know, Sonic. Robotnik can really hurt you." ~ Sally Acorn

__

"Hey, I'm still here am I? No prob! I got the juice!" ~ Sonic ~ SatAM

__

"Now that the boys have holes in their heads, maybe their brains will get enough oxygen." ~ Sora ~ Digimon Adventures.

Tai: Geese, you were mean back then, Sora.

Sora: That's only because I care.

Tai: Oh yeah! 


	17. Episode 17: PokeWorld tour part 3

Me: I do not own Pokemon nor Digimon, and you know that. I also.........

(Rika chases Terra down with her chainsaw.)

Rika: COME BACK HERE YOU FREAKO WASP!!!!

Max: Uh...Terra.....what are you doing?

Terra: WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?

Max: No I mean, why are you letting her scare you? You faced worse, and you're the one who does the scaring.

(Terra stops.)

Terra: Oh yeah! Duh! (Pulls out blasters and chases Rika while blasting and laughing like a manic.)

Rika: YOU CRAZY WASP!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Terra: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Max: That's better.

Takato: Wow! I never thought I see the day.

Tai: Shouldn't you save her?

Takato: I must never get involved in a cat fight. You are always wrong.

Tai: I taught you well, Skywalker.

Me: Great, I better try to stop them before........

Rika and Renamon: RENAMON BIO MERGE TOOOO........SAKUYAMON!!!" 

(Sakuyamon chases Terra down)

Terra: You cheater!

Takato: Can it get any worse?

Terra: TB MECH ARMOR ENGAGE!!!!!!!

(Terra chases Sakuyamon down blasting her with mech dragon fly wings, a visor helmet, and mech gloves.)

(Everyone glares at Takato)

Takato: Uh.....opps.

--------------------------------------**Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars**----------------------------------

****

Johto skies: 3:25 PM

High above the skies, over between the Johto oceans, and the land almost close the Goldenrod area, Team Rocket head forth to Cherrygrove in their new jet from the Metal-Meowth 3000. As usual, Meowth was in control of the ship while Jesse and James sat back and relaxed.

"Are we there yet?" James whined.

"We've only been twenty-five minutes away from Olivine, so stop whining!" Jesse said. "Meowth, once we get there, how are we gonna deal with the twerps?"

"Simple. I ordered a mech that'll take care of that kitty once she evolves to the angel beauty. Then she and those gizmos are ours!" 

"You know, those twerps name the stages of those Digimon. What do they call them?"

"Uh, I think maybe Rookie.....Champion.......Humungo or something? Ah who cares!" Meowth shouted. "Once we have those thingys in our grasp, then nothing can stop us!"

"We'll be the ultimate trainers. Even when we steal that Pikachu, we'll be Mega!" Jesse happily said.

"Oh now I remember! I think they said that Mega is the strongest form." James said. "Could you imagine if we evolve our Pokemon to the Mega?"

"That's right! Even Wobbafett wouldn't be a wobbly fool then!" on cue the blue Pokemon emerged from his poke-ball, saluting in front of his trainer and irritating her. "But right now you're still in a low crap level." she sighed as she recalled the Pokemon back.

"Gee, I wonder what my Mega looks like?" Meowth asked himself as he thought of the possible forms. 

One of the Mega forms he thought of was a very tall, humanoid cat with a muscular body and a face that looks like feline teen idle. He even thought of Gatomon dreamily clinging on to him, Jun style.

"MEOWTH!!!"

When he came back to reality, he found Jesse pulling the stick back to pilot the plain away from crashing into a mountain.

"STOP FANTASIZING OVER ON THAT CAT-MON!!! YOU'LL GET US KILLED!!!"

"Aw shut up!"

****

Fuchsia City: 3:00 PM

Matt and Gary, on the back of Gary's Arcanine, arrived at the city of Fuchsia, with the help of Lara Laramie. The town seemed like an average city, though it looked kind of like some town from Texas. Lots of country style restaurants, some people cowboy hats, and a few rode on Ponytas or Rapidashs. 

"...and over there is mah favorite diner where they serve ribs the size of a Toyota jeep!" Lara said.

"RIBS?!!" Gabumon sprout up, licking his lips, but Matt quickly covered his mouth since Lara has no idea about the Digimon. 

"Uh...not to be rude, but we really need to get to a Pokemon Center. We have a huge emergency." Gary said.

"What, y'all have a hurt Pokemon?"

"No, but its still argent."

"Oh, well the center is just at this road on the right."

The group turned to the right road and right down to the right side was a huge Pokemon Center. However in front of the building was what Lara narrowed her eyes to.

"Aw crap..." she breathed. "Uh...I'll be on mah way now. Y'all be careful, ya hear!"

She tried to steer her Rapidash around, but already the person she tried to get away from already spotted her and walked towards her way.

"Hey there, Lara!" he shouted.

She stopped her horse and sighed in frustration. She looked over her shoulder to a man by her age, with a long black pony tail hair. He wore a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and brown western boots.

"If it ain't the former champ of the coral! What y'all think of seeing me win the race last year, huh?"

"What you mean, ya cheating bastard! YA INJURED ME ON PURPOSE, DARIO!!!"

"Ah don't know what y'all talking about."

Matt whispered to Gary: "I think we should leave now."

"Took the words out of my mouth."

Arcanine tipped toed to the center, away from the arguing duo.

"Well this year, ah gonna win back mah title, fair and square, and ya ain't gonna try the same trick on meah twice!"

"Oh please! The year before you let some loser kid win for ya, and last year ya didn't do a thing. Ah think by now y'all lost your touch!" Dario said, proudly crossing his arms. 

Lara grinded her teeth. "I ain't lose nothing!"

"Well this year ah got a secret weapon that'll rip shreds out of y'all Rapidash." Dario walked by her, waving: "See ya at the finish line!" 

"Ha! We'll see about that!" as he got enough distance, she whispered: "Ya bastard."

Later, Gary waited for his Pokemon to be healed up by eating some snacks with Matt by the window. Pretty much like any Pokemon center the inside looks like, except with a long window that spanned almost near the floor, next to the entrance and exit. Matt and Gary sat on the ledge of the window.

"Man its people like that I gotta stay away from, otherwise it'll keep me off track from my training."

"But then...why are you helping us if this is keeping you away from your Pokemon journey?" Gabumon asked while hiding in Matt's travel bag, eating a sandwich.

"Because there won't be a world to train if this Daemon takes it over. Plus I gotta make sure Ash watches me win the Johto League!" Gary shrugged, drinking a coke.

"Great, all that rivalry seems to be happening here a lot." Matt said, eating a burger.

"Well what about you and that hairball kid?"

"Tai? Well back in the Digital World we always argue a lot. I sometimes don't agree with his decisions cause he sometimes never thinks about the others feelings in his leadership, and sometimes are fights turns a little physical."

"A little? Ha! I remember when that Cherrymon made you fight Tai for real, and forced me fight his WarGreymon. It was chaotic." 

"Geeze, Gabumon, don't remind me that, and I didn't force you, you agreed."

"Well you know I would stick by you no matter what, just like Wormmon did for Ken when he was the Kaiser."

"Yo Digi duos! That lady is coming!" Gary whispered loud. 

As Gabumon quickly ducked in the bag, Lara came by and sat next to Gary with a bowl of beef soup in her lap.

"Howdy, folks." he cheerfully said.

"Uh...hey." the two boys casually said.

The guys decided to not say a word, and just eat at their own pace and space. Lara felt the presence of somebody outside mocking her, though her senses couldn't be any more wrong because as she looked out the window, she saw Dario holding up a sign to her that said: Loser! Lara calmly turned back to her meal and only took a few sips of her soup before she laid her spoon and frowned.

"Gah! That STUPID Dario!" she shouted, startling the two boys.

"Sheesh, talk about a huge case of love and hate relation." Matt mumbled.

Lara was too steamed to eat so she packed up the soup and head off to retrieve her Pokemon so to chase after her rival. Gary cleared his throat and moved closer to Matt. 

"Hey, note: Do not even think about getting involved in her rivalry problems. It'll delay in our mission, and delay our health."

"Yeah....sure."

****

Cerulean City: 3:20 PM 

The beach. Though Ash and his friends been to Misty's hometown twice, they never even been to the city's beach that lies next to the Nugget Bridge. However, Misty and Sora stood near the remote part, far away from the public, standing on a pile of rocks where waves crash through.

"So what's the reason we're here?" Biyomon asked. "I enjoy watching the waves as the next Digimon, but not at a time like this."

"Well lots of water Pokemon loves to hang around in this lake, so I figured water Digimon would enjoy this place as well." Misty answered, staring far into the water blue like a warrior.

"What? This is a lake? But it seems so much like an ocean!" Sora said.

"It is a lake, but one of the biggest in Kanto."

At that moment, Misty's Goldeen rose from the waters, meters away from the girls.

"Goldeen! Goldeen!" 

"Hey she said that she spotted a couple of strange monsters down below, and...." Biyomon said but was interrupted when something emerged behind Goldeen.

While that happened, a school of Krabbys crawled up to the rocks Sora and Misty stood.

"What are these things? They look like crabs!" Sora said.

"They are. They're called Krabbys." Misty answered. Using her knowledge about water Pokemon, she picked one up without trying make it snap her. "Biyomon, can you talk to this one?"

"I can..." Biyomon yelped when the Krabby tried to snap her. "Hey! Don't snap me!"

But then when Goldeen turned around, she saw a couple of Kinglars battling a huge lobster that immerged from the waters. At the rocks, more crabs that looked similar to the Krabbys crawled up, but these were blue, and they were now battling the school of Krabbys who tried to defend themselves.

"Okay, what are those?" Misty asked, pulling out her poke-dex and pointing her D-Sphere at them and the huge lobster.

**__**

Crabmon- the crustacean Digimon. These aquatic creatures crushes and slice their enemies with their scissor claws. They are mostly found in salt water areas. Beware, this Digimon love to use its claws.

Type: data, water

Level: 20....15.....14....18

Stage: Rookie

Attacks: Hard Shell Crab, Scissor Execution

Ebidramon: the lobster Digimon. This Digimon controls the bottom of the Net ocean with its claws. Its right claw can be similar to a Kuwagamon.

Type: data, water

Level: 45

Stage: Champion

Attacks: Twin Scissors, Lobster Step

"These Digimon seem to be trying to take the Krabbys and Kinglars territory, is what this Krabby told me." Biyomon said.

"Then we better send them back to their original territory, guys!" Sora said with her Digivice at hand. "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(Digivolution)

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO..........BIRDRAMON!!!"

(~Play Digimon Zero Japanese theme.~)

When the bird Digimon Digivolved to Champion, it startled the Krabbys, though it didn't faze the Crabmons since its not alien to them.

"Birdramon, help out those Pokemon with Ebidramon!" Sora shouted.

"Yeah, I'll deal with the Crabmons!" Misty said, throwing out three poke-balls. "STARYU! CORSOLA! POLITOED! GO!!! ATTACK THOSE CRABMON!!"

Within no time to spare, after they were released from their poke-balls, the three Pokemon unleashed their Water Guns, blasting a few of them off the rocks. The Krabbys defended themselves, blowing their Bubble attack to push them away, and some attacked offensively with their Vice Grips.

"METEOR WING!!"

Birdramon carried out a rain of fire at the lobster Digimon who was caught by two Kinglars' claws. Another pop out of the water before him and slugged the water Digimon's face with a Crab Hammer. The Ebidramon shook out the stars and charged forth that Kinglar.

"LOBSTER STEP!!!"

The Digimon swung its left claw, smashing the Pokemon away from it. After it faced the bird Digimon, it jumped high up to her.

"TWIN SCISSORS!!"

It tried to cut Birdramon, but the fire bird flew back quickly, avoiding the blades.

"I don't think so! FIRE FLAP!!!"

Swishing her wings while it was coated in fire, she swung hard at Ebidramon, pushing it back into the water.

"DOUBLE TEAM!!"

As soon as Ebidramon stood over the water, it saw three Birdramons. It shook its head, thinking that maybe it was seeing things, but looked again to still see three.

"What the...?"

"What's a matter?" Birdramon, or rather all three of them, mocked. "Shy around a crowd?"

(~song fades for a while~)

Around the battle field, three lovely looking ladies strolled through the beach, each holding a bucket of seashells. One girl had blonde hair, one had blue hair, and the other had pink hair, and they were all dressed in fashionable swimsuits.

"Like, check out this one, girls." the pink haired one said, picking up a small shell.

"Like, wow, it'll defiantly look good for my necklace collection." the blue haired girl said.

"Hey I saw it first!" 

"No its mine! Tell her, Daisy!" 

However the blonde girl, who seem to be the oldest due that she's the tallest, paid her attention to the battle going about a couple of yard away from them. When the other two younger sisters looked at her direction, they gasped.

"My gawd! Is that Moltres?" the pink haired girl asked, awing at the creature.

Though Daisy ran forth to the battle, followed by her sisters.

"Ew! Moltres is, like, a lot cuter then that thing!" the blue haired one said. 

"Like, totally, Violet!" the pink head said. "And it looks like its fighting a freaky Kinglar, or some junk." 

"Hey, sisters, look!" Daisy said, running as she pointed to Misty. 

"Well its little squirt, Misty!" Violet said. "What's she doing here, Lily?"

"Like, I'm not a psychic."

(~play song again.~)

"Corsola, Spike Cannon!" 

The coral Pokemon aimed her coral spikes, firing small shards of the spikes at the Crabmons. Misty used her D-Sphere, catching all the Crabmon, one by one, but there seems to be too many of the Crabmons, it was getting tiring.

Staryu ran through the pack with its Double Edge attack, while Politoed kept squirting his Water Gun. The Krabbys were battling the Crabmons like a battle in the Civil War, with out all the gore and stabbing, although some Krabbys did get injured by their opponents while a lot of Crabmons were deleted by the defeat of the red crabs.

"Okay, now Politoed, use your...!!" 

Suddenly, one of her poke-balls released a white light and out came her goofy Pokemon, Psyduck.

"PSYDUCK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR POKE-BALL?!!"

"Psy?"

And then without warning, another Ebidramon appeared before the battle, scaring the Krabbys, and sucking up the lost data of the Crabmons.

"Ah, another one!!" Misty shouted. "Politoed, use your Take Down!"

Politoed hopped on one rock to another like a true frog and when he got close, he launched forward at the Digimon but then got swatted away by its claws. Misty gasped as she saw her Pokemon about to crash to the wet jagged rocks, so she recalled him back in the poke-ball.

"Your turn, Staryu! Use your Swift attack!!"

Staryu fired a barrage of stars at the Digimon, but Ebidramon defended itself with its right claw. It then grabbed Staryu with its right and was about to crush the water Pokemon.

"Corsola! Spike Cannon!"

Though Corsola never got the chance cause her too was caught by Ebidramon's right claw.

"Guys, protect yourselves with Harden!"

Using their ability to increase their defenses, it bought Misty some time to figure out a way to save them. Politoed is out, and Goldeen won't be able to do anything to this Digimon. However, Sora told her how to Digivolve her Pokemon to Champion. She could use her D-Sphere to evolve Staryu or Corsola. But then she heard a quack from Psyduck as it seems to be getting a headache from the Crabmon crawling up to him and snapping the Pokemon. 

She remembered back at the Orange Islands when she thought Psyduck finally evolved to Golduck. The evolved Pokemon proved to be a superb Pokemon. Too bad it wasn't HER Pokemon. Just a Pokemon that was a Pokemon version of Brock. Looking at Psyduck who drove the Crabmon out with a Confusion gave her an idea.

"Psyduck! The time has come for you to evolve at last!"

"Psy?"

She pointed her crystal D-Sphere at Psyduck, shouting: "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(A/N: I made a change. For the Pokemon, instead of saying 'Digivolve to', they'll say the words Digimon say in the Japanese version.)

(Digivolution)

"PSYDUCK SHINKAAAA......."

Within the energy sphere, shaped like a poke-ball, Psyduck's body grew a couple of feet taller, and slimier. His body now is a shiny blue, and he has a thin beak with a small jewel on his forehead. Its head has four spike shaped points, its webbed paws and feet have claws, and its tail grew longer. For this was the kind of Pokemon that proved victorious in the Orange Islands.

"GOLDUCK!!" 

With the shatter of the energy sphere, Golduck appeared, looking as new as a new car. Misty smile was wide enough to pass her eyes.

"YES!! I FINALLY HAVE A GOLDUCK!!!"

"HIYA!!"

"CORSOLAAAA!!!!"

Misty halt her celebration when she remembered her other Pokemon were still in trouble. Their Harden power were failing from the Digimon's strength.

"Uh oh! Okay, Golduck! Use your Fury Swipes!" 

"Golduck!"

Golduck jumped forward, rapidly slashing his claws through Ebidramon's face. The scratches burned his face, forcing him to release the Pokemon for Misty to recall them back.

"You guys did great. Now you, Golduck! Use your Confusion!"

Golduck touched his forehead with his index fingers. Then Ebidramon froze in a purple aura. With the power of his mind, Golduck rose Ebidramon off the rocks and then tossed the Digimon to crash into the jagged rocks.

"ALRIGHT GOLDUCK!!!" 

Golduck turned around, giving his trainer a peace sign. But then the Digimon rose back up, but then something purple slammed the Digimon back down.

"What the...?" Misty breathed. 

"Hey there, runt!"

Misty went pale when she heard that painfully familiar voice. But what surprised her was the Pokemon that flew out of the smoke. It was a purple Staryu, only it had more edges.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING USING MY STARMIE?!!" Misty shouted at her sisters who stood below from the rocks.

"Saving you, baby sister!" Daisy shouted.

Around that time, Birdramon nailed Ebidramon with a Meteor Wing when it attacked the fake Birdramon.

"Give it all you got, Birdramon!"

"You got it! SKY ATTACK!!!"

Coated with orange energy, Birdramon tackled the Digimon, deleting him from existents. 

"Opps! I...wasn't gunning for you to do that." Sora said with a nervous smile.

(~Music fades~)

After when Misty caught the Ebidramon, the Crabmons made a retreat back to the ocean. The Krabbys waved them a good riddance to the Digimon, as Misty's sisters waited for her to climb back down with Sora in toll by Birdramon.

"Gah...what Pokemon...is that?" Lily asked, feeling stiff from the giant bird Digimon who lowred Sora to the sand.

"Oh great, now you saw them." Misty muttered, covering her face.

Sora ran up to the girls while her Digimon de-Digivolved, which then Lily expression of the Digimon changed.

"Like, now that is more like it!"

"Uh...Misty? Who are they?" Sora asked.

Misty sighed, pointing to her sister as she hung her head. "Sora meet, my sister, Daisy, Violet, and Lily. Sisters, meet my friend, Sora Takenouchi and her...Digimon, Biyomon."

"Uh...hello." Sora waved, not knowing what to make of this while Biyomon shyly hid behind her legs. 

After the three shook Sora's hand, they gaze their attention to Biyomon, making her feel shy even more as she held on to Sora's legs tighter. 

"Aw what a cute looking Pokemon!" Daisy said.

"Yeah, I love the colors of those feathers!" Violet said.

"Like, totally! Its like the cutest Pokemon I ever seen!" Lily agreed.

Biyomon forced her eyes to look at the three sisters. "Um....actually I'm a Digimon."

The girls eyes whined by the sound of her vocabulary. 

"AHH! AND SHE TALKS TOO!!!" the girls happily squealed. 

"Uh, I think I see why you want to stay away from them!" Sora whispered to Misty. "They're like three Mimis, only ditzier."

"You don't know the half of it."

Biyomon got used to their company and let them pet her feathers. Daisy turned her attention to the two red heads.

"So Misty, what brings you here besides catching weird Pokemon, and where's that guy with the squinty eyes,..." she then slyly smiled the last part. "..and your *boyfriend*?" 

Misty's face turned a shade of red. "He's NOT my boyfriend, and he's not here right now!"

Daisy gave a mock gasp and turned to whisper to her sisters who also gave a mock gasp. They then stared at Misty, smiling at her.

"He's not here?" Lily asked.

"No."

The girls looked at each other with cracked smiles before joyfully screaming: "THEY BROKE UP!! AAAHHHH!!!"

"WHAT?! WE DID NOT!!!"

"So you admit you two are a item?" Daisy asked.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Anymore!!" the girls said.

"SHUT UP!!!! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!!!"

"Then its true..." Daisy said.

"THEY REALLY DID BROKE UP!!!"

"NO I...WE.....I HATE YOU!!!!!!!"

Sora, Biyomon, and Golduck just stood there, watching the sisters make fun of their baby sister. 

"You know, Biyomon? I'm glad that I don't have sisters."

Biyomon nodded, but then noticed the school of Krabbys crawling up to her, but not to pinch her, but to circle around her and Golduck and bow to their savior.

"Kookie....! Kookie....! Kookie....!" they chanted.

"My are you two the popular ones!" Sora said.

"Wow, I feel like Egyptian queen!" Biyomon said, holding her blushing cheeks.

Golduck came close to her and asked: "And I'm the Emperor, if you know what I mean?" 

Biyomon grabbed his beak and pushed him back. "You're cute, but no."

"Aw nuts!" 

****

Fuchsia City: 3:50 PM

Outside of the city, near the large farm area where the Tauros and Miltanks flock, Matt and Gary walked around the field, hopping to spot any Digimon in the open fields. 

"Hmm....you see anything, Gabumon?" 

"None yet, Matt. Just Acers of wide grass, and cow and bull Pokemon running around behind the fences."

"They're called Tauros, and the cows are Miltanks." Gary said.

"Oh."

"Hey Matt, how do you think you get a D-Sphere, any how?" Gary asked.

"Well...I think you have to discover your crest first to get one, at least that's what Izzy thinks."

"Oh, cause I defiantly don't want to have Ashy-boy one step ahead of me."

"Again with the rivalry."

"You know it happened at lot between you and Tai." Gabumon said. "Especially fighting over Sora."

"I never fought over Sora; she came to me! Tai was just a wuss for not telling her how he felt. He's just lucky Sora still has feelings for him, which is why we broke up."

Then at after that second, they heard cries of cows. They turned to their right to find the Miltanks running away from some strange fire moths. What was interesting, they look like Flamedramon, only their skins are black, and they have fire moth wings, and the chest piece was made to look like a six-pac.

"Those are Shadramons!" Gabumon shouted. 

"They look like Flamedramon!" Matt said.

"Yeah but they're the armor worm of Wormmon. These guys use their Fire Buster to blaze the skies behind their paths."

Another part of the field were Tauros' battling what looked like bulls in blue armor, and a red cape.

"And those are Bullmons, also armor level, and from Wormmon. These Digimon can crush cars like recyclables with their Matador Dash!"

"From my count, there's ten of each." Gary said. 

"The problem is, I don't have a D-3 so we have to destroy them."

"I'll hate myself in the morning, but I'll feel better later on if its to save these Pokemon."

"You must feel proud." Matt muttered, while pulling out his Digivice. "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(~Play Digimon Frontier theme: Fire~)

(Digivolution)

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO.......GARURUMON!!!"

"I CHOSE YOU, NIDOKING! ARCANINE!!!"

The poisonous ground lizard and the huge fiery dog Pokemon were called forth from their poke-balls. The two Pokemon, along with Garurumon in front, awaited for their partners orders.

"Okay, my Pokemon will take those bulls! You handle those fire bugs!"

"Got ya."

The monsters rushed into battle. Garurumon jumped far over the fence, firing a Howling Blaster at the Shadramons. 

"FIRE BUSTER!"

The Shadramons fired a blast of flames, which Garurumon ran to the side, avoiding the fire and firing another Howling Blaster. 

Nidoking Take Downed one Bullmon that was engaged in battle with a Tauros, but then was tackled by another. A Tauros stampeded through, smashing that Bullmon with its horns. 

"MATADOR DASH!!"

Another Bullmon ran at top speed, rocketing toward Arcanine, but the fire type jumped out of the way just for a Tauros to play chicken with the Bullmon, colliding their horns together in a loud clang sound.

Down the dirt road they past, Lara rode on Rapidash, just calmly walking along the road, when suddenly, Rapidash stopped and nervously moved back. Lara used the ropes to calm the horse down.

"What is it, Rapidash?"

The horse pointed its nose to the battle yards down the road.

"What on earth?" she said. "Lets go see. YA!"

"HOWLING BLASTER!!"

Garurumon kept firing his blast, only hitting two. The others quickly dodged the fire.

"Garurumon! Use that new attack I gave you!!" 

"Right! DRAGON RAGE!!!"

The Dragon Rage attack. One of the few powerful Pokemon attacks. For some, like Charizards or Dragonites, its a huge blast of energy, or for the Arcanines or Gyarados, its a huge energy tornado, which is exactly is for Garurumon. Garurumon howled loud to release a huge tornado, trapping three in it.

"HOWLING BLASTER!!!" 

Garurumon then fired his trademark attack to add the effect of the Dragon Rage, turning it into a Howling Rage and deleting the Shadramons in the fire.

"Nice combo, Matt!" Gary said.

However what happened next made their faces pale.

"What's going on here?"

The two shakily turned to find Lara on Rapidash running up to them. 

"What in tarrnations are those?" 

Matt tried to come up with the best possible lie to throw her off. "Uh.....its.....a...simulation."

"That's the best you can do?" Gary whispered. 

"FIRE BUSTER!!!!"

All seven of the Shadramons gathered and fired out the fireballs together. It was now hard for Garurumon to dodge the raining fireballs, as he grunted from the being hit by them.

"Garurumon!" Matt cried as Lara looked at his direction.

"I see that doggy is Garurumon."

"Look, those Shadramon and Bullmon were harassing the those Pokemon. We're trying to get rid of them for you."

"Is that a fact? Well handling what bothers mah Pokemon is mah job only." Lara said with a poke-ball in hand. "But ah let you help out. GO GROWLITH!! HOOT HOOTS!!"

She threw the poke-ball, along with three more to release the pre-evolved from of Arcanine, and the three owls.

"Alright, y'all, take care of them fireflies! Growlith, Skull Bash!"

Lara's Growlith jumped on top of the wooden fence, and then as soon at least one of the Shadramons was close enough for him, he launched forward and tackled the armored Digimon, head first while having a blue aura around him, making the virus type drag through the grass and creating a ditch in its trail. As soon as he landed, Growlith danced around due to the stars he sees.

"Where did you come from, little buddy?" Garurumon asked.

"Growl...ruff!" it barked.

"Oh that lady?"

Meanwhile the three Hoot Hoots flew to the other Shadramons. Gary scanned on his poke-dex that the Hoot Hoots were each on level 20 while the Shadramons were on level 30 each. The Growlith was on level 35 to his curiosity. He figured those birds won't be strong enough to handle those Digimon, unless she plans to have them all attack one Digimon at a time.

"All of y'all! Hypnosis!" 

The three Hoot Hoots' eyes glowed in a purple ray, putting at least two of the Digimon to sleep, allowing Garurumon to destroy them with a Howling Blaster.

"That's five of the Shadramons down!" Matt said with no sound of cheer. He has no victory of killing a Digimon that was acting in nature. "Gary, how are you doing?" 

"Two of those bulls down, eight to go!"

The Tauros and Gary's Nidoking and Arcanine used a Take Down attack, charging at the incoming Bullmon blockade. Nidoking picked one up and threw it over his shoulders like a Suplex while Arcanine jumped over the Bullmons and deleted two with his Flamethrower.

"That's four down! Good thing I have those Tauros helping me." 

"Yeah, lucky you." Matt sarcastically said, feeling like his Digimon is doing all the work himself.

"What am I, horse manure?" Lara shouted, getting off of her Rapidash.

"Sorry."

"Just keep it up, little buddy!" Garurumon said as he and Growlith dodged the Fire Bombers. "You take the left, I'll....." 

"BLAST COFFIN!!!" 

(~song ends~)

But then a black energy blast destroyed two of the Shadramons from out of no where. Then something slashed the other three in half, deleting them to nothing.

"What was that?" Garurumon shouted as the dog Pokemon looked in awe.

Whatever it was dashed toward the Bullmon in a red blur, firing what it called a Blast Coffin to destroy the Bullmons. Nidoking and Arcanine froze in amaze, trying to get a glimpse at whatever it was.

"What's going on here? What is that red blur?" Gary asked.

"I have no idea, but its obliviously a Digimon." Matt answered.

As soon as there was one last Bullmon, shaking in fear, the red blur finally stopped before the armored Digimon. It appeared to be a coyote. He was as big as Garurumon and it had the most vicious teeth that can be dreamed from somebody's nightmare. Its body is long and slim, and its legs was strapped in leather belts all the way.

"Its a Fangmon!" Garurumon said as the humans gathered near him. "Its one of my alternate Champion forms. He's also one of the most dangerous. He's known for his fangs, but I never seen one that can move so fast."

The last Bullmon slowly tried to back away from the frightening Digimon, trembling in its legs.

"Dinner time!" Fangmon snarled. "SNIPE STEEL!!!" 

Just when Bullmon made a run for it, Fangmon dashed forward and snapped his teeth through its armor, ripping like paper, and then biting its digital flesh. Lara gasped at the horrible sight and covered her eyes. With in a few bites of the dead Digimon, it deleted. Then Fangmon howled, attracting all the data of the Digimon he killed to come to him so he can absorb them.

"Man, that's it! Even though we were gonna kill those Digimon, weren't planning on absorbing their data!" Gary shouted in anger, glaring at the coyote Digimon.

"That's because I can't absorb data." Garurumon said.

"Aw you know what I mean. Okay, Nidoking, Arcanine! Take him!" 

Nidoking and Arcanine charged forth at the Digimon, though until Fangmon gracefully jumped over them and fired a Blast Coffin blast at them, making them fall to their faces. Fangmon landed before them and sniff their scent.

"You're not Digimon." he said before he got a look at Garurumon. "But he is!"

"Don't you dare!" Matt shouted.

"You want a piece of me? Bring it!"

Fangmon and Garurumon crouched down in battle stance, like two mountain lions ready to go at it. Before any of them made the first move....

"Alright, Fangmon! Recess is over!"

Fangmon stood off his guard and hopped over the fence to the source of the voice, which surprisingly was...

"DARIO?!!" Lara shouted at Dario who petted the Digimon.

"Aw shot. Looks like you got a glimpse of mah secret weapon." he sarcastically said.

"How in the hell did you controlled that Digimon?" Matt asked.

"Well simple." he said. He then pressed a button on a black pin that was on Fangmon's back, turning the Digimon into a black poke-ball. "Ah found this thing lying around, and when I saw this wonderful monster, ah caught it simple as that. He told me everything about Digimon, and some about these Tamers, which it seems you're one of them, Blondie."

"That's DigiDestined, and you have no idea how dangerous that Digimon is!" 

"So that's it? You plan to run the race with THAT?"

"You bet, Lara! With his speed, not even y'all slow Rapidash can deal with it now." Dario chuckled making Lara and Rapidash frown. As he released Fangmon, he mounted on him "Looks like the title still goes to meh. See ya, loser!" 

With that, Fangmon took off in a incredible speed down the road.

"Wow, he's fast!" Garurumon said as he de-Digivolved back to Gabumon.

"That guy is crazy! He's going to make the public witness the Digimon even more, then who knows what will happen!" Matt snarled, pumping his fist.

"Calm down, Matt. Remember, Mew and Mewtwo can erase everybody's memory."

"I know, Gabumon, but still we can't take the risk."

"Hey I remember Ash telling me that Jasmine's Steelix was controlled by that pin thing back at Olivine. He must of been using the same thing, but what or who made it?"

"I bet it was Daemon." Gabumon said.

"No doubt." 

Lara was going on a limb, confused as she overheard their talk.

"Alright, just what is going on here? Was that even a Pokemon, and what are you, dog breath?"

"My name is Gabumon. I'm a Digimon, just like that Fangmon and those other ones you saw. We're here to bring them back to the Digital World."

"Digimon....Digital World.....what in tarnations?"

"We'll tell you later." Matt said. "Right now we have to get that poke-ball from him, unless you want him riding on that insane Digimon."

"Count me in but y'all can forget that. He hangs around at some rich hotel now filled with security. Now a days he even walks around with em couple of bodyguards for some reason. But now ah see why."

"Well might as well forget that. Even we do take that poke-ball, the Pokemon police will be after us like Fearows, and I don't wanna be a criminal." Gary said.

"So? Mewtwo can erase their memory....what do you have in mind?" Matt asked impatiently.

"Well there is one way. We can bet him to give us the Digimon by winning the race."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. We'll both enter the race. Either you, me, or Lara here wins, he'll have to give us the Digimon."

"That's good, but it seems to me you need Pokemon to ride." Gabumon said.

"That's okay. I'll use my Arcanine."

"Okay but what about Matt? Excuse me, Miss, but do you have any other Pokemon?"

"Not really. The Ponytas ah have belong to some folks. Even if I do have one, ah hope he has experience riding them."

"Not to worry, guys. I got the perfect one." 

"Who Matt?" Gabumon asked. Matt stared at Gabumon with a wide smile. "ME?"

"Well if he's gonna ride a Digimon, might as well fight fire with fire."

"Him?" Lara asked. "He looks a little too small ta ride, and where's that big doggy?"

"I am the big doggy, miss. I just de-Digivolved back from Garurumon."

"Wha....ya mean....y'all de-evolved?"

"De-Digivolved, and yes, Miss. What do you think?"

"Ah....think....I need...to lie down." Lara sighed falling back to let her Rapidash to catch her. 

****

Route 43: 3:40 PM 

It was settled for the four that was assigned to Mahogany Town. Tai, Ash, Davis, Hiro, and their Digimon and Pokemon head off to the Lake of Rage to find out what was the disturbance going on there. 

"Aw, why do we have to walk a mile and a half to the lake when I can Armor Digivolve Veemon to Raidramon to ride us there?"

"Because, we all have to have the Digimon save their strength for any other Digimon that shows up." Tai explained. 

"I wonder what those Team Rocket are up to at the lake?" Ash asked. "Hiro, what were they doing back at Azelea?"

"Well just as simple as that, they tried to steal the town's Slowpokes so that they can sell their tails."

"EWWWW!" the guys shouted.

"PIKA!"

"Okay, these guys are sick to the bone." Tai said.

"What in the heck do you do with Pokemon tails?" Davis asked.

"You eat them."

"Aw yuck!"

Finally, they reached near a house that borders then town line. Its one of those houses where sometimes you have to pay a toll, but usually they don't make you.

"Hey a border house." Hiro said. "I guess that means we're almost there."

As they walked they walked near the door, the Digimon had to jumped on their partners shoulders to play doll. Near the door was a sinister looking man in a black coat, arguing a teenaged girl with long black hair, a pink hair-band, a green bag, a white t-shirt with pink sleeves, a yellow skirt that reached about her knees, and white long socks and shoes.

"But I don't have 20,000 yen for you!" she shouted. 

"Then you can't pass through now beat it, sister!" 

The girl snorted as she rose her head up and walked off, until she accidentally bumped in to Ash who were a few meters away from the house.

"Oh I'm sorry." she said.

"Um, that's okay. I......" Ash said until for some reason he went stiff.

"Excuse me, but what was the problem over there?" Tai asked.

The girl went back to her frowning. "That guy won't let me pass un less I pay him 2,000 yen!"

"WHAT?! THAT'S A RIP!!!!" Davis shouted.

"Oh forget it. I think I see another way around." Hiro said, pointing to an opening through the woods on the left side of the house.

"Well then I guess that's solves my problem getting to the lake. Oh by the way, I'm May."

"I'm Tai, and this is Davis, Hiro, and Ash."

The boys waved, but Ash was still like a statue. Pikachu looked over at his trainer's face, snaping his paws and waving them in front of Ash's eyes, before resorting to the electricity.

"WAAHHH!" Ash screamed through the painful shock.

"Man I feel sorry for him." Tai whispered to Davis.

"I think we all do." whispered Veemon.

When Ash dusted himself off, instead of shouting at Pikachu, he looked at the teenaged girl with a look Pikachu never seen in him before since Gisele.

"Uh.....Hi........um, what's your name again?"

"Oh I'm May. May Oak."

"Oh I'm.....Ash....I....."

Then Hiro interrupted. "Wait. You're last name is Oak? As in Prof Oak?" 

"Oh yes, he's my grandfather."

"And what about Gary?" Davis asked.

"He's my little brother. You know him?" 

"Yeah."

(A/N: Even though in the game, Gold and Silver, Gary's sister is named Daisy, so is Misty's older sister. In the comics, Gary has an older sister named Mary.)

Ash dashed up to her. "Yeah, I know Gary, but enough about him! Let me talk about myself!" 

(A/N: Oh yeah, and Ash like older women in the comics. He even has a crush on her. So in this story is a little based on the comics, and at this point, despite his love for Misty, Ash reached puberty.)

Tai pulled Ash away from her by his collar, and then grabbed him around his arm.

"Uh Ash. I thought you love Misty?"

"That's right I do!" Ash cried as he fell to his knees. "Aw, I feel so ashamed." But then as he looked at the beauty of the girl's face, he went ga-ga again. "But I can't resist such beauty!" 

Tai held on to his collar as Ash tried to run to her like Wile E Coyote after Road Runner.

"I gotta tie him up to a tree or something." Tai sighed.

The little Pokemon sighed, dropping his head to avoid looking at his trainer's behavior.

****

Mahogany Town: 4:02 PM

Somewhere in a place unknown, a huge room the squares about the size of four school gyms had in a giant generator. This generator was also connected to giant poke-ball like creatures called Electrodes that would seem to be its source. All around the room were Team Rocket members manning the machine. Inside a control center up near the ceiling, the main control crew got a call on the phone video.

**__**

Ring Ring Ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring Ring Ring!

"I'm coming, I'm coming." the Rocket member mumbled, pressing the button.

As the screen came on, Cassidy appeared.

**__**

"This Agent Cassidy. Stasis report!" 

"Yes ma'am! The hyper sound generator is almost ready, however it will take over an hour until everything is functional."

**__**

"You have better make it quick. I have received word from the boss that the kids agents 563 have been following for over two years are on their way to your area."

"Agents 563? Those two are bumbling idiots. Why should we worry....?"

**__**

"Don't question me! You want to know what I did to those who question me?"

"Uh...no, ma'am."

**__**

"Good. These kids have also allied with trainers who hold the new Pokemon that can not be captured by poke-balls, which means you'll be needing our services. We will be there in thirty minutes. Have some crew await us till then."

Elsewhere back in Giovanni's place, the Team Rocket leader entered in the lab where Rocket scientists, some that quit Silph Co., were hard at work studying the Digimon they captured.

"What have you found?" Giovanni asked the lead researcher.

"Well....we discovered data patterns that determine that these...Digimon as you call, have a evolving process that's is reversible."

"What good is their evolution if it can be reversible?"

"Well if you recall the energy wave that spread around the world that attracted all the Pokemon..." 

"Yes, have you found out about that?" Giovanni interrupted.

"Well yes...our satellites absorbed some of the energy, and we discovered that its linked to these Digimon. However we have a video you might find interesting."

The lab guy slot in a CD in a huge computer. From that screen, Giovanni's eyes widened as big as a Jigglypuff's eyes when he watched the scene where Raichu Digivolved to Gigachumon. How it was done, he did not know cause when the Pokemon Digivolved, light got in the way.

"My theory is that energy that allowed that Raichu evolve."

This now changes a lot of things. It would seem these Digimon influenced the Pokemon to surpass their last stages. Indeed it has change a lot of things, his plans, everything.

"Incredible. Highly....beyond...incredible." Giovanni whispered. "We must harness this power. It would be a great tool in my hand to allow Pokemon evolve past their so-called highest stages!"

"Yes, this would require test on some Pokemon, along with this blue Digimon we found."

The two walked across the room to find a blue armored bird trapped in a energy sphere, that is trying to break free. The same one the Collector trapped the legendary birds in.

"This creature produce high power that would be a key to harness the power. Since these Digimon are nothing but data, we can break down this one into data and transfer it to the storage file to leave for the experiment of harnessing the evolving element."

"Good, proceed to that. I will contact the units in Mahogany Town." As Giovanni left the room, a psychotic smile he held in the lab was shown in his sinister face. "With the evolution power at my disposal, the world will fall in my feet."

****

Route 43: 4:05 PM 

The four, along with Gary's older sister, traveled through the green forest. It was just like any other beautiful forest, with a large river on their left side.

"Hmm...if there's a river, then I guess its connected to the lake. This trail should lead us there." Hiro said.

As they walked, Davis made a couple of funny looks while he walked kind of funny.

"Davis will you cut it out?" Tai said.

"But I need to use the bathroom!" he whined.

"Oh. Hey lets take a break. Who needs it as Davis?"

"Ah me." Hiro said, following Davis behind some bushes.

"Uh....I'll stay here, and.....you know, keep an eye out on May for any dangerous Pokemon!" Ash said, trying to walk to her until Tai pulled him with him.

As Hiro and Davis handled their business, Ash sat on the grass, frowning as he tried to stare at May who was looking at the river.

"Geese I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it!" Ash said.

"Let me ask you something: What do you feel about her?" Tai asked.

"Well....she's just pretty....and gorgeous, and cute, and pretty, and lovely, and pretty, and stunning,....oh did I mention she's pretty?"

"Yeah about three times." Tai sighed. "And Misty? Why do you love her?"

"Well.....gee I never thought of why...."

"Just describe on what you know about her." 

"Well....she's sometimes bossy......mean to the bone.....I remember when I caught a Caterpie as my first Pokemon capture, she was very mean to it because she's afraid of bugs........but she looked so cute all scared and all......and I remember after that Ghost thing Brock fell in love with, in that festival, she looked so....gorgeous in that kimono dress....prettier then a...rose........"

Now Ash was back to the statue, only he was drooling over the thought of a certain red head. Agumon and Pikachu snapped their paws at him, but no use.

"We lost him." Agumon said.

"Naw. He did I hoped he do."

"Wow, major case of HOM I ever seen." Pikachu said (A/N: High Over Misty) 

"Yeah, but still...." Hiro said, as he and Davis finished. "Did you checked out that girl. I love Whitney, but you gotta admit, that girl is hot, not as Whitney, mind you."

"Yeah, I bet her face wasn't the only thing he was staring at!" Davis smirked as Ash came to for that.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she is pretty developed if you know what I mean. Were you looking below the face too?" Hiro asked with a wide smile.

"Yes....Er I MEAN NO!!!!"

Davis grabbed him and gave him a nuggie.

"Yeah, dog, you!" he said.

"OW!" Ash shoved him off. "Hey, what about Kari?"

"Well....hey a guy has gotta have his fun."

"From the looks of you, I bet, besides Misty, that you never checked out a girl." Hiro said.

"Well...."

"What....you're attracted to Pokemon in a sexual way?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!! NO!! And I did fell for a girl before."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Well........uh........"

Pikachu whispered to Agumon's ear. "Pikachu said that once he acted like Brock over at this girl named Gisele."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about her!" 

"And, there was this one girl that came to him at the Orange Islands...uh, what was her name, Pikachu?" the Pokemon whispered the name. "Oh....Melody."

"Oh right her.....she did kissed me a lot. Course I thought she was just playing around."

"And I bet Misty went for something to smash you with for checking them out, huh?" Hiro asked, laughing as he elbowed Davis who also laughed.

"Yeah right! I doubt Misty likes me."

Suddenly, they heard May's screams. With in a second, the boys rushed in to find her being cornered near the river by a tall green ogre with horns and white hair, huge fists with bolts grafted in its knuckles. It also wore a leathered strap on his waist and it carried a huge spiked bone.

"Ogremon?" Tai cried, recognizing the same Digimon that helped him and the DigiDestined with the Dark Masters, and the one who rivaled the late Leomon.

"I don't think that's the same Ogremon, Tai." Agumon said. "This one is from the other Digital World."

Ash and Hiro pulled out their D-Spheres and poke-dexes while Pikachu launched forth and protected May.

**__**

Ogremon: the orge Digimon. This Digimon carries around a bone club to attack its' enemies. Ogremon also rivals the Leomon. 

Type: virus- dark, ground

Level: 45

Stage: Champion 

Digimon attack: Bone Club, Pummel Whack

"Don't worry May, I'll handle this! GO CHIKORITA!!"****

Chikorita was released next to Pikachu. The grass type shoved Pikachu away to handle the battle with Ogremon and impress Ash. May ran off to the guys.

"What is that....Pokemon?" she asked.

"Its not a Pokemon, its a Digimon." Agumon said, making her scream.

"AAAH! IT TALKS!!" 

"~sigh~"

"You're gonna use an In-Training against a Champion?" Tai asked.

"Never underestimate the powers of my Chikorita." besides, he figured that Ogremon will use his club to block electric attacks like a Cubone or a Marowak. "Okay, use your Razor Leaf!"

Chikorita fired away the leaves, but Ogremon swatted them with his bone. 

"PUMMEL WHACK!!!"

Ogremon threw his fist, unleashing a wave of dark energy, blasting Chikorita to the river. 

"Chikorita!" Ash cried. 

Chikorita stood on her legs, shaking off the stars. As she looked up, she found the club rocketing to her. The grass type jumped back as Ogremon tried to smash her, making a huge splash in the river. The grass type fired another Razor Leaf, slashing Ogremon's shoulder as he grunted from the pain.

"WHY YOU, THAT HURT! PUMMEL WHACK!!"

As she dodged the attack and ran off from the river, Pikachu surged up power.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt the river!" 

"CHUUUU!" he screamed, electroshock the water to conduct the power to shock the Digimon in electricity. Ogremon screamed in pain of the attack, but after Pikachu stopped, Ogremon fell to his knees.

"Alright, D-SPHERE....."

"TOUCH OF EVIL!!!"

Suddenly a huge black energy blast erupted the water between Ogremon and the Pokemon. The crew looked up to see a creature similar to IceDevimon, only this one was black.

"DEVIMON?!!!" Tai shouted. This Digimon was the first evil Digimon the original DigiDestineds ever fought. "I thought he was dead?"

"Tai, that's a different Devimon. Its just *A* Devimon." Agumon reinsured. 

"Oh."

"**A** Devimon? Thou will show you that thy am THE Devimon, you puny nats, by absorbing this futile Digimon's data!" Devimon said, pointing to Ogremon.

"Aw no ya don't!" Hiro shouted, pulling out a poke-ball. "GO, POLIWRATH!!"

After freed from the poke-ball, Poliwrath launched forth and gave Devimon a good Mega Punch to the face. Devimon staggered back, holding his cheek.

"You dare defy thy might of the invincible Devimon, slimy toad? Thou shall show thee the true power of evil! BWAHAHAHAHA!!"

(A/N: You can imagine lighting behind him and a evil tune.)

"Uh...Tai, did the Devimon you faced talked like Thor?" Davis asked.

"Nope."

**__**

Devimon: the fallen angel Digimon. Overwhelmed by the powers of darkness, it lost its place as an angel and joined the ranks of the dark side.

Type: dark

Level: 60

Stage: Champion

Attacks: Touch of Evil, Death Claw, Laser Wing

Hiro snorted after scanning the new Digimon. "Man! IceDevimon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon! How many Devimons are there? Get him, Poliwrath! Ice Beam!"

Devimon fired out another Touch of Evil, but Poliwrath jumped away while blasting a Ice Beam which Devimon moved away.

"DEATH CLAW!!" 

Like IceDevimon's Frozen Claw, he lounged and stretched his right arms at the water type, but like Guilmon, Poliwrath grabbed the claws. He pulled Devimon around and around till he threw him right to the river.

"Good! Now hit him with a Dynamic Punch!" 

Poliwrath jumped forward with a charged fist, smashing it in a loud blow to Devimon's face again.

"HOWLING CRUSHER!!!"

Suddenly a huge wave blast zoomed past between the two. Everyone looked ahead to find a giant brown beast with a strange skull for a hat, green furry ears, horns on its shoulders, and huge strong looking hands and feet.

"Gah! Kokomon? Is that Wills' Digimon?" Davis asked.

"I don't think so Davis. This one is a different Digimon too." Veemon said as Ash scanned this new Digimon.

**__**

Endigomon: the beast Digimon. its howl is a destructive force that instills fear in all those who hear it. Its strong arms is enough to produce earthquakes.

Type: virus- normal

Level: 55

Stage: Champion

Attacks: Howling Crusher, Club Arm

"Another familiar and strong Digimon." Tai said. 

"Okay, okay, I don't know what's going on here, but I don't like it." May said, backing away.

"Just stick by here. You don't know what other Digimon lurks in this forest." Tai said.

"Right. Good point."

"Davis, you ready?"

"You bet Tai."

(Digivolution)

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO........GREYMON!!!"

(Armor Digivolution)

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO.....FLAMEDRAMON! THE FIRE OF COURAGE!!!"

"Alright guys! Don't back out now! Get him!" Davis shouted.

Greymon and Flamedramon run forth toward the giant Digimon that stood at Greymon's level, while Ash grabbed his poke-dex.

**__**

Flamedramon: the dragon man Digimon. This Digimon uses the power of courageous fire, added to its martial arts skills to defeat its enemies. 

Type: vaccine- fire, fighting

Level: 60

Stage: Armor

Attacks: Fire Rocket, Flame Fist

Greymon: the dinosaur Digimon. This Digimon can fire an extreme fireball breath. Though despite their appearance, they are very intelligent.

Type: vaccine- fire

Level: 70 

Stage: Champion

Attacks: Nova Blast, Great Horns Attack 

Greymon charged forward, tackling the beast Digimon, but Endigomon pushed forward through Greymon, and know the two beasts were in lock of a pushing contest. Then Endigomon picked up Greymon, and slammed him down.

"Hey! Remember me?" Flamedramon shouted, launching high into the air. "FLAME FIST!!"****

The armor Digimon fired a pack of fireballs, erupting on impact once they hit Endigomon. The blasts threw the beasts back. Flamedramon landed and then launched forth while surging in a fire aura

"FIRE ROCKET!!!"

BAM!!! Flamedramon flew like a rocket and pushed Endigomon through a tree, cracking it through it roots and tumbling toward the humans.

"LOOK OUT!!" May shouted.

Greymon stood before the and caught the falling tree. Then he tossed it to a safe spot and returned to the fight.

"Okay....~whew~.....what are those Digimon....?" May asked. "AND WHY ARE THOSE SCARY ONES ATTACKING US?"

"Whoa, easy, sister. We'll tell you later." Hiro said.

Meanwhile, Ogremon smashed his club at the running Pokemon. Chikorita and Pikachu jumped back, while the grass type launched another Razor Leaf. Ogremon felt the sharp leaves stab though his shoulders, and he screamed in pain. After pulling them off, he launched forward in a raging stampede.

"PUMMEL WHACK!!"

Ogremon threw the blast, but this time nailed Chikorita in a direct hit, and she was flown far back.

"CHIKAAAA!!!"

"CHIKORITA!!!" Ash cried. Then suddenly, his D-Sphere glowed a light through the screen as well as the grass type.

(Digivolution.)

"CHIKORITA SHINKAAAA.....!!" 

Her body grew in size, and her neck grew longer too. The leaf on her head also grew in size, with a small bite mark on the right side. The necklace like beads on her neck bloomed into long leaves, signaling that it may bloom into blossoms. This is the same Pokemon Casey has.

"BAYLEAF!!!"

After the Pokemon broke through the energy sphere like glass, she landed gracefully on the river in a brand new form.

"Alright! She evolved into Bayleaf!" Ash happily said as he scanned his Pokemon.

**__**

Bayleaf (Beirifu): the leaf Pokemon: The evolved form of Chikorita. A spicy aroma emanates from around its neck. The aroma acts as a stimulant to restore health.

Type: grass

Level: 40

Stage: Rookie

"Okay, Bayleaf! Grabbed his club with your Vine Whip!"

"BAY BAY!!!" Bayleaf launched her vines, wrapping them around Ogremon's club. Once gripped, she swung him around and around, till she let go, tossed him to some trees on the other side of the river.

"YES!!" Ash cheered as he jumped up.

"BAYLEAF!!"

Meanwhile Devimon wasn't fairing well against Poliwrath. No matter how many times he tries to attack, Poliwrath just dodges with great speed. 

"This is thou far enough!" he shouted as he flew up in the air.

"So your chickening out? I was wondering when you'll understand that you're done, done!" Hiro said, proudly.

"Ha! I'm not through with that Digimon imitation! DEATH CLAW!!!"

Devimon launched his claw forward not at the Pokemon, but at Ogremon, which he stabbed through his torso, making him scream in bloody murder.

"Oh my god..." May whispered, covering her eyes.

As Ogremon deleted, Devimon laughed while absorbing the data. He flew close to the battle with Endigomon, and charged up his other attack.

"TOUCH OF EVIL!!!"

The blast nailed the back of Endigomon, but it wasn't enough.

"A tough beast, aye. Very well. DEATH CLAW!!!"

Like Ogremon, he stabbed right through Endigomon, deleting and absorbing his data in the process.

"HAHAHAHA!!!! Now see if you can all face thy power of my darkness?" Devimon shouted.

The Digimon and Pokemon gathered around, on guard against the lone fallen angel.

"You gotten stronger, but you can't beat all of us!" Davis said.

"Oh really? Let me change that!" Devimon said, glowing in a white light.

"Gah, he's Digivolving!" Tai said.

"DEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO........."

The demon turned into a figure more humanoid, only he wore a dark blue outfit with a black and red cape. His face looks more human, but wore a bat shaped mask on his face. He wore black gloves with a bat symbol on it, and his black boots had skull symbols as well.

"MYOTISMON!!!"

Tai and Greymon's jaw dropped as they witnessed this painfully familiar Digimon. Davis clenched his fist, as well as Flamedramon. They never met this Ultimate Digimon, but they sure knew well of his Mega form.

"M...M...Myotismon? Out of all the Digimon, Devimon can Digivolve to that?" Tai said, trembling in his hands.

"Aw man!" Davis whined.

"You know him?" Hiro asked.

"He's not the same one, but you bet we do! This guy gave havoc in the real world. He tried to take us out by hunting down the eight DigiDestined, which turned out to be Kari. Six Ultimates and one Champion couldn't handle him, but Angewomon defeated him. But later he came back as Vemon Myotismon. It took WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to beat him."

"Then years later, this dofus came back tricking Ken to make Control Spires and taking control of a dude named Oikawa so that he can return to the Digital World as his other Mega form, Malo Myotismon! We all used our power for Imperialdrmon to beat this guy."

Ash gasped through all the info he heard from Tai and Davis. It sound like this guy was a serious evil Digimon, even though this one was just A Myotismon. 

"He was the one who killed Wizardmon as well." Tai said.

Now Ash narrowed his eyes and glared at the ghost Digimon, scanning the creature with his D-Sphere and poke-dex.

**__**

Myotismon: the undead Digimon. This undead Digimon boasts **_invisibility at night, its powers of darkness are tremendous._**

Type: virus- dark

Level: 87

Stage: Ultimate

Attacks: Crimson Lighting, Grisly Wing, Nightmare Claw

Through out the years, Ash dreamed of being the best, and to do that, he need to face stronger trainers, stronger Pokemon, tougher challenges. From the fact he hears about this Myotismon being a very strong Digimon gave the boy's fighting sprit a courageous fire.****He couldn't resist the challenge. He took it like alcohol.

"Though this Myotismon doesn't seem as strong as ours, his power still seems incredible." Greymon said.

"Then this guy shouldn't be a problem!" Davis smirked. "Alright, Flamedramon, you...."

"No!" Ash shouted.

"Why not?" 

"Cause this guy is mine!" 

"Are you nuts?" Davis said. "Even though this ain't the same super strong freako Tai faced, he still is powerful like that poke-dex said."

"I know, which is why I wanna battle this Digimon." Ash sternly looked at the evil legendary Digimon, Myotismon who floated above the ground, waiting for his opponents to face him. "From the beginning of my quest, I yearned to be the best, and I struggled to prove that by fighting the best. And if you say this guy was powerful before, then I want a piece of him."

Tai nodded, trusting in his friend's skills. "Go for it."

"So now, thou who yearn to battle against my might? It will be pleasurable if three face my wrath so to crush them with a mighty hand! " Myotismon asked, crossing his arms.

"You'll battle my Pokemon!" Ash said. "Pikachu!" 

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted, hopping in front of his trainer while charging power.

"Bayleaf!"

"Bay!" the grass type cried, gathering next to Pikachu as Ash pulled out another poke-ball.

"And Charizard!" 

The dragon Pokemon released from his ball, landing behind the other two Pokemon in a thundering stomp.

"So these inferior Digimon rejects duel against me? Ha!" Myotismon laughed. "Through my experience in this world, these foolish creatures you call Pokemon beyond pale against the power of Digimon! You have signed your monsters their death wish, young one! 

"If there's one thing I can't stand....IS SOMEONE CALLING POKEMON WEAK! YOU UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF POKEMON!!" 

"If you say so, human. Thou shall layith the smackith down on thee!"

"Ha, we'll see about that, bakemono! EVERYONE! GO!!!!"

Pikachu, Bayleaf, and Charizard rushed forth at the most evilest Digimon in the known Digital World, preparing to face another one of the most toughest battles yet. Unleashing their powerful attacks, the others gotta wonder: Will Ash's Pokemon win against the powerful Digimon?

end of part 17............

Takato: Good question. To find out, as well as the others are doing, stay tuned to the next Mon Wars. Oh by the way, bakamono means monster in Japanese.

Max: Wait a minute! Despite that this isn't the same one Tai faced, you're making Ash's Pokemon battle this guy, that easily with stood six Ultimates and one Champion?

Me: That was the others one, but yeah.

Max: Feh, they are so gonna die.

Ash: Hey! You don't think my Pokemon can beat him?

Max: Have ya watched that episode, kid? I say they're as good as dead.

Ash: Yeah right!

(Rika and Terra comes in with ripped clothes.)

Me: Looks like that fight was messy. Who won?

(Looking at each other.)

Both: A tie.

Rika: She was a lot tougher then I thought.

Terra: I had no idea a ten year old girl like her can master a Cripple Crossface.

Takato: Yep, that's why I love her. (Rika blushes.)

Me: Yeah I'm sure.....but aren't you guys too young for that?

Takato: Huh?

Rika: Shut up you pervert!

Max: Feh, but Terra's twist hold is a killer. She always gets me with that. (Pinches her cheek) Isn't that right? (Terra growls and grabs him in the hold.) OW MY SPINE!! OW!!! 

Me: I'll get on with the reviews while I stop Terra from breaking his spine.

Jamie-Bro- You never heard of Kingdom Hearts? My god....where..

Terra: So what? You never played it.

Me: Touche 

Gohan SSJ2- How fast. Frankly I found some time to write this. As for Frontier crossing over with Yu-Gi-Oh, I really don't think so. Tamers seem more suitable for it, but the way I wanted to do it, Seth Turtle beat me to the idea, so I can't do a Tamer/Yu-Gi-Oh fic in that way. (eyes turn purple) And you dare think you can with stand my power? Ha! You imaginary fool! Do you have...(Max pushes him away.)

Max: Just shut up for once. I'll take over.

Luis- Thanks for the review

Max Acorn- You really think so? Well maybe Ash's Pokemon facing one of the most powerful Ultimate level Digimon shall prove that. We should form a band if Toei screws with us again.

(Dark AnT shoves Max away)

Dark AnT: Words can not describe the way of how I'll destroy your puny power, so I'll.......

(Terra chokes Dark AnT)

Terra: Listen you! I'm getting really tired of you threatening that other Max, so you either simmer down, or you'll never ever see sunlight!

Dark AnT: (Terra release hold) ....~kaff~......very well......I'll save my strength in Reality Heroes. (eyes turn back to normal.) Geese, how come my neck felt like Terra choked it?

anger- Thanks for the review.

The kid- Kamon as the Kaiser? Hmmm...............

Cybertroy11mon- What couples should I give? Well for starters, maybe Rei with Mariah. But Tyson will be a problem cause he seems to be the only training kid who doesn't have a love interest, unless you're a yaoi fan, which I'm not, sorry, cause I think that Max kid is coming on to him. So unless the show comes up with some, I'm just gonna have to make them up then.

Liv- In due time. Be patient, cause I have plans.

Terra: Oh and thanks for the Super Death Ray of Doom. (holds up that weapon.)

Me: I think he meant he blasted you with it.

Terra: Yeah, until I stole it from him.

E-100 Alpha- Don't fret. Sometimes I mistaken Frieza for a girl from the way he sounds.

Seadragon1012- Thanks for the review.

Ninetalesuk- Well knowing Giovanni, he won't let the power of Digimon stop him. He'll think of something, believe me.

The changer of ways- Don't worry. Me and MA aren't mad at each other. Its just for fun, but right now I'm trying to stop it IF my Yami agrees.

(Yami Yugi appears)

Yami- Yami? But you don't have a Millennium Item.

Me: GAH! Yugi? Look you don't need a Millennium Item to have a Yami. Everyone does.

Yami: If you insist.

Me: What are you doing here? Asking me to write a Yu-Gi-Oh story?

Yami: Yes.

Me: Sorry, I haven't thought of one. Now let me continue.

DigiDestined of Courage- I think you have Terra's character wrong. As you can see, she fights back. Plus she has a very short temper that can make her resort to use her guns. She even has a side she never likes to use if you call her a certain name.

Terra: Don't....tell him.

Yami: Is it a Yami?

Terra: Worse then that, pal! 

Me: Well......GAH!!!

(Ducks from chainsaw thrown by Sora)

Sora: Found you at last!

Me: Aw come on, Sora! I never denied you and Tai.

Sora: THEN WHY HAVEN'T ME AND TAI GOT TOGETHER IN THIS STORY?!!!

Me: I don't suppose saying patients is a virtue will help, would it?

Sora: NO IT WON'T!!!

Me: Oh.....LOOK!! BALLOONS!!!!

(Sora looks behind with a wide smile while I run for it)

Sora: COME BACK HERE YOU TAIORA HATER!!!! (Grabs chainsaw and guns me down.)

Me: I'M NOT A TAIORA HATER!!!!!

Terra: He invites the craziest people.

Yami: I have witnessed that now.

Terra: Better continue for him.

Epsilon- Epsilon? I never expected you to review. Thanks. Love your Digimon stories. You should write a Season 1/ Tamers crossover in the same story line like the one you did with 02/Tamers. I would love to see that.

Terra: Oh thanks for showing us girls the BAM.

Rika: I settle for a good ol chainsaw, but Sora has it right now

(You could hear me scream in fear.)

Mallory: Look, it fits in my pocket. And check this out! (Slams it on Max's head.) It can break his skull.

Terra: Ooo, let me try!

Max: NOOOO!!!!!!!

SerpentTreize- Thanks for the site. Too bad it doesn't work anymore after I seen the 6th movie. 

HellRavenmon- What he's going to do with them?...Heh heh! You'll find out.

Chiller: Well AnT is running from the crazy psycho know as Sora.

Me: HEEEEELP!!!!!!!!

Chiller: I'll take over. Coming up on Medabots/Tamer, AnT invites someone who he think can scare the paints out of Rika.

Rika: What is it with him in scaring me? Why not Ryo.

Chiller: Cause Ryo is a pansy.

Rika: Good point, but I can take whatever he dish out.

Chiller: Oh really? This girl is from a certain Nick-Toon show.

Rika: Feh, he's not even trying.

Chiller: If you got scared by Gargomon, then surely.......

Rika: Oh that is it. (Pull out barb wire bat, but Chiller blocks it with a rock ice arm.) 

Chiller: I faced stronger fighters so......

Rika: Really? Terra can you let me borrow your gun?

Terra: Sure.

Chiller: Crap....

__

"A man must face himself before he faces his enemies." ~ Tai Kamiya ~ Digimon Adventures

__

"Hey Rika, go up! I heard you sing really good!" ~ Kazu 

__

"No, she doesn't want to!" ~ Takato ~ Runaway Express

PS: Oh and DC, if you want, you can go ahead and have Rika chase Chiller down. If there's one thing he can't handle, its women.

Chiller: HEY!!! GAH!!!! (Runs from an angry shooting Rika)

Rika: COME BACK HERE YOU ARTIC CHICKEN!!!!

Chiller: I'M A PENGUIN!!!


	18. Episode 18: PokeWorld tour part 4

Terra: AnT does not own Digimon or Pokemon. He can't be with you at the moment. Right now, he's doing some errands for the moment. Oh and he doesn't own any idea elements from Seth Turtle from his deleted story: Tamers League, or any of the similar scenes from Epsilon. 

Rika: Hey!

Terra: Ah geese....what, Rika? Anthony is really busy right now.

Rika: Where is she? Where's that girl that's suppose to scare me?

Max: She should be here any minute now, so.....(fire alarm rings.) Damn it, Akane must of burned something again. 

Takato: Hang on, I'll go get....(bumps into someone.)

???: Do you mind? I'm standing!

Takato: Oh sorry, Rika. 

Rika: Gogglehead, I'm right here?

Takato: Huh, well somebody....(looks down at a small girl in dark clothes, and purple hair, playing a game.) Who.....is she?

Terra: Hey its girl from Invaider Zim, Gaz!

Gaz: I'm busy here!

Takato: Her voice sounds just like Rika's.

Rika: No it doesn't! This is the girl that's going to scare me? Ha! Yeah right!

Gaz: Hey, Ms. model girl! I'm playing here, so shut up!

Rika: WHAT?! Gogglehead, where's my chainsaw?

Gaz: You mean this? (Pulls out Rika's chainsaw.) I kind of like this thing. This would go great torturing my brother and that alien thing.

Rika: That's mine! Give it back!

Gaz: Uh.....no.....(goes back to playing her game.)

Rika: Then I'll take THIS! (Rika takes Gaz's game, and then as Rika leaves, Gaz glares at her with a look that tops Batman.)

Max: Uh oh, she's done now! Takato, I'd protect your girl if I were you.

Takato: Uh.....

----------------------------------------**Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars**---------------------------------****

****

Mt. Silver Pokemon Center: 4:12 PM

Times today seem franticly weird lately ever since the Digimon appeared. Although the people of the Poke-World don't know much of their existence. Some do gather enough information by just finding one, but ever time that happens their memories erase. But one Officer Jenny have actually seen one without her memories gone. Why? Cause Mewtwo is on other business.

The police gathered all they can on what Officer Jenny saw. However they didn't believe her when she said she got attacked by some weird Pokemon that looked human. The pictures weren't enough proof. The shots were taken only to his chest, it misses all the monstrous detail, except for the three red eyes. The police believed the suspect to be Team Rocket in a costume, trying out a new weapon on the Pokemon, but Officer Jenny knew that was not it.

She remembered the portal the creature entered in. There could have been no way Team Rocket had that kind of technology. All she knows that something is going on here.

"I'm pretty sure that was just another of Team Rocket's." Nurse Joy said as she gone through the notes on the injured Ursering's stats, while walking down the halls with the officer.

"I doubt it. I know that was not an ordinary human. I'm not even sure if that's a Pokemon."

"How could a Pokemon be capable of handling weapons you described?" 

"I heard from one of my sisters that a Meowth can, but this one wasn't anything Team Rocket can cook up." 

In the dark room, the two girls entered, where the two bear Pokemon lied, tending their wounds and broken bones with rest.

"....and he went through a portal! Tell me if Team Rocket can do anything like that!" 

"Jen....er...Sarah....no they can not, but doing something like that is impossible." 

Every Officer Jennys (A/N: In my pointless theory) have different middle names for the family to call in order to tell from one another. The same goes for the Joy family.

"Look, Marina, all I'm saying is that something weird is going on here. I think it has something to do with those new Pokemon I heard on the news."

"I heard about it too, but you don't hear about it that much. One minute they're talking about it like World War III is coming, the next they forgotten about like a science project."

"And I also think they have something to do with people forgetting about the new Pokemon, and that white wave in the sky." 

Police been searching info about these new Pokemon. But every witnesses that saw them somehow forget. Even the police forgotten about what they were working on. 

"So? Are you gonna do something about it?"

"Yeah!" Jenny said as she put on her jacket while she head out the door. "I have a feeling if this keeps up, something horrible is gonna happen. Which is why I'm gonna go around solving this case."

"But what about the HQ? You can't...."

"I'll put in my vacation early."

****

Goldenrod fields: 4:41 PM

It had been hours since Whitney and Yolei got lost in the pink haired girl's hometown, but finally they made it out the city to a path that leads to her Moo Milk farm. But right now, they stopped for Yolei to take a break, sitting on a rock with Poromon.

"Finally....." Yolei sighed as she took off her helmet. "I can't believe you don't even know your way around you HOMETOWN, Whitney."

Whitney gave a embarrassed laugh as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry, I.....do have my moments though."

Yolei sighed, irritated by the girl's lack of directions. Yolei was not used to walking like the trainers, so her feet hurt like mad. If they would've gone shopping, Yolei wouldn't mind the torture.

"By the way, where are we going?" Poromon asked.

"To my uncle's farm. I just want to visit him if that's alright with you."

"Well I can't get in the way from family." Yolei said. 

Whitney sat by her on the grass, rocking her head softly as if she was listening to music, while Yolei drank water from her canteen. The two sat quietly, not even saying a word for a few minutes. Thinking of what to talk about, Yolei thought of Whitney and Hiro. The two odd couple had been together since the DigiDestined got in the Poke-World, and they seem to be so happy together, without a care in the world. Yolei pictured herself with Davis in that same happiness. Oh if she can only make those dreams come true, but alas, Davis is finally with his dream girl, and Yolei can't compete against her best friend. Maybe she should ask Whitney on how she met Hiro, then maybe she can........

"Yolei!" Poromon called. "You're Digivice is beeping."

Wakening from her thoughts, she picked up her D-3 and noticed a signal from it.

"Someone calling?" Whitney asked.

"No, I think a Digimon is nearby."

On cue, a group of ogres like creatures with large clubs emerged out of the bushes, running toward the way the girls were going, but one of them stopped, sniffing the air before it laid eyes on the In-Training Poromon.

"Oooo....guys, lookie! Digimon!" it said as its colleagues stopped.

"Aww...its just a In-Training piece of trash." 

"Put it looks like it has its own Tamer, and you know what that means!"

After all six of the ogres smiled evilly at each other, they raised their clubs and charged at Poromon.

"What are they?" Whitney asked.

"Uh oh! Goblimons! They're Rookie level Digimon that love to cause mischief. Then they get nasty with their Goblin Strike." Poromon explained.

"Just Rookie levels? Where's the sport?" Yolei asked, rolling her eyes.

"Just evolve your Digimon while I take care of these guys." said Whitney with three poke-balls at hand. "Miltank, Clefairy, Nidorina! I CHOOSE YOU!!!" 

With all three poke-balls thrown, simultaneously all of her Pokemon came out, already in position to do battle with the ogre Digimon.

"Poromon, quick, Digivolve!"

"You got it, Yolei!"

(Digivolution)

"Poromon Digivolve toooo......HAWKMON!!!"

The bird Digimon, with the belt on his head, erupted from the glowing Digi-Egg, hovering over Whitney's Pokemon.

"See, I told you! She's a Tamer!" one of the Goblimons said.

"I do believe its called DigiDestined." corrected Hawkmon. "But let us fight, shall we? FEATHER SLASH!!!"

(A/N: Don't bother trying to correct me. I like this name better.)

Hawkmon threw the feather that stood up from his head, and threw it like a shuriken. But it only took direct hit on one of their clubs, where it laid stuck. 

"GOBLIN BOMB!!"

One of the Goblimon fired a dark blast, nailing Hawkmon out of the air.

"HAWKMON!!" Yolei cried as she tried to run to his aid, but Whitney grabbed her by the shoulder.

"No its too dangerous over there." 

Hawkmon laid on the grass as smoke rose from where the blast hit him. A Goblimon slowly progressed to the fallen hawk Digimon, laughing as he patted his club.

"Nidorina, Tackle attack!"

BAM!! Without the Goblimon seeing it coming, Nidorina rammed the Digimon away from Hawkmon.

"Are you okay, Hawkmon?" Yolei asked, worried about her Digimon's health.

Hawkmon stood, trying to regain balance. "No worry, I'm fine, Yolei."

"Then I better Armor Digivolve you."

"No, no. I can handle these, Miyako."

"Your funeral......oh well. Lets go, Hawkmon!"

****

Route 43: 4:34 PM

The sounds of the river flowing, as if its nature's music. The winds blew the leaves, making them shake and wave. This was all Ash Satoshi Ketchum heard as he awaited to make a move for his Pokemon against one of the most powerful Ultimate Digimon ever.

Myotismon awaited for one of his opponents to strike. He stood hovering above the grass, crossing his arms as he rolled his eyes to watch for any movement of the Pokemon. His face showed signs of cockiness, like it yelled total mockery at Ash's Pokemon. 

Ash's teeth clenched, he ignored his blood feeling cold, but only focused on the fire of determination; the fire he kept lit since the first day of his Pokemon journey. 

The others stood behind Ash, with no choice but to watch the battle that has yet begun. Greymon and Flamedramon still kept their guard, ready to jump in incase things get messy.

Ash felt his veins harden. He thought of ways to start off, something to surprise Myotismon. But he has no knowledge about this undead Digimon, so there's always a test approach.

"Bayleaf, Razor Leaf!" 

Beamed, Bayleaf jumped up with excitement to start off. She launched double bladed leaves at the vampire Digimon.

"Ha, it begins now! CRIMSON LIGHTENING!!!" 

Myotismon whipped away the leaves, turning them into ashes. But then as he swung the whip of raw burning power, the Pokemon spread out leaving Bayleaf to jump back from the Crimson Lightening and fire another Razor Leaf, stabbing him on his shoulder and making him grunt from the pain.

"Now! Pikachu, Thunder-Shock!"

Sparks flew when Pikachu threw in his electric attack, stunning the undead Digimon in high voltage. The virus Digimon grunted, as he felt the shock surging his body, making him feel like his body gone numb.

"Get him, Charizard! Take Down!" 

Charizard spread his wings then launched forward, ramming Myotismon to a rocky wall. Then Ash ordered Charizard to fire a Flamethrower, finishing off the job. The fire type blew out a large breath of fire, burning the vampire Digimon that was stuck in the wall of the large rock. 

"Yes!" Ash cheered as Charizard roared in victory.

"Ash, stay on your guard! Myotismon doesn't get taken down that easy!" Tai warned.

Charizard studied the huge smoke that covered where Myotismon crashed. Suddenly, the smoke started to part away.

"GRIZZLY WING!!!!"

The smoke clear away by dark beams of bats, shooting straight at the fire type Pokemon. "Charizard, quick, burn them with Flamethrower!"

Charizard shot his flame breath, burning most of the bats, but not all as they flew past him and headed for Pikachu and Bayleaf.

"Pikachu, use Light-Screen!"

Surging some electricity, he unleashed it to create an electric force field around Bayleaf and he. When the bats touched it, they were electrocuted to nothing.

"BWAHAHAHA!!" Myotismon laughed in a way so similar to the one the DigiDestined know.

__

"He even laughs like him." Tai thought, glaring angrily at the virus type.

Myotismon again whip his Crimson Lightening attack. Charizard was struck in impact by the whip when he tired to near the vampire Digimon. Pikachu rapidly shot his Swift attack, but this time Myotismon swirled around the energy whip, shielding himself from the stars. Bayleaf stood under the hovering Digimon and waved her Sweet Scent. Myotismon unknowingly whiffed the smell, causing him to feel too relaxed and distracted to notice Charizard grabbing him from behind.

"Go, Charizard! Seismic Toss, now!"

Charizard pulled Myotismon up, but then the vampire grabbed his paws, and swung the dragon over his shoulder, tossing him hard to the ground. BOOM he went as dust flew up when he crashed to the grass.

"CHARIZARD!!"

The fire/flying type laid in pain on the crater he made, but a few seconds later, Charizard miraculously pulled himself up.

"Man, that Myotismon just tossed him like nothing!" Davis said. "Come on, Flamedramon, get in there!"

(A/N: You mind if I borrow something from you, Epsilion, would ya?)

Flamedramon didn't even move. He just stood by Davis, crossing his arms as he gazed at the fight. Davis thought that maybe he felt sick or something.

"Uh...earth to Flamedramon!"

".......I'm not going to help them."

"WHAT?!!"

"This is their battle. To interfere without Ash's permission would be dishonorable, and I'm not gonna try now. From what I gathered in Pokemon battles, it is only a battle of honor to test abilities within themselves."

Davis couldn't believe he was hearing from Flamedramon's mouth. Just what is going on here and what's he talking about?

"This ain't no messily Pokemon battle, this is real!! Take a good look, Flamedramon! Myotismon is wiping all three of Ash's Pokemon, and had his strongest grounded!! Plus Bayleaf and Pikachu can't fly while Myotismon can! They're fighting one the most powerful Ultimate level Digimon, that easily kicked the crap out of six Ultimates and one Champion! If you help them out, maybe Ash's Pokemon have a chance!"

Despite Davis' good points, Flamedramon still watched the fight with no worry.

"Yes, even though Myotismon has the advantage of flight, he is totally out numbered, and they can adapt to the strategy, so they can overcome with skill and teamwork. Plus this is not the same Myotismon the older DigiDestineds fought, so even this one is strong his power level is weaker then the original, and Charizard is strong enough to be taken out so easily, so he can continue on."

Davis still couldn't believe in his ears and eyes Flamedramon still refused to help a fellow monster. But what he said made since in weird, confusing way. He never heard Flamedramon talk like this, but then he remembered the attributes in the Digi-Eggs. The Digimental of Courage give ultimate courage and warrior instinct, while the Digi-Egg of Friendship allows Raidramon have a charming personality to make friends.

"What a minute. Its the Digi-Egg talking, right?"

A smirk, the Armor Digimon made. "More like fighter's instinct, Davis."

Pikachu unleashed his Thunder-Bolt, though with total ease, Myotismon dodged the electric attack by hovering in mid air, Akuma style. Bayleaf shot a volley of Razor Leaves, but still the undead Digimon dashed away, creating illusions of himself that followed him. 

"Whoa, he's too quick to catch!" May said. "Ash, Vine Whips are handy catching fast Pokemon. Maybe you..."

"Thanks, May! Bayleaf, Vine Whip!" 

Revved from Bayleaf's neck, the vines launched forward at Myotismon. As the vampire Digimon moved around too fast for the eye, Bayleaf whipped around the vines everywhere in the area at lightening speed . Finally, the vines caught and wrapped Myotismon.

"Gah! Release me from thou vines, or suffer heavy consequences of thee!" 

Myotismon grabbed the vines, and then pulled Bayleaf towards him. He swung the grass type around in a cycle before he straightened his claws and cut the vines. As physics state: A body in motion, stays in motion., which its exactly is for Bayleaf, as she flew far toward the lake, and rolled through the water till she finally stopped. 

"No, Bayleaf!" Ash cried.

The grass type was down on her stomach, shaking like the leaf she is. Her body was covered in scratches and brushes, and she seemed like she couldn't move. 

"Wretched weed. Thou will witness fate all mortals suffer! GRIZZLY WING!!!!"

Blasted from his dark power, Myotismon fired a bat blast that swirled like a spiral and about six feet wide that rocketed toward the fallen Pokemon.

"GET UP!!" Hiro shouted.

"BAYLEAF, GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Ash cried.

The spiral blast hurled towards its target, cutting the ground, and then the water like butter. Just as it was four feet closer, Bayleaf quickly launched her vines to a nearby branch, and reeled herself away from the blast.

"Yes! Great work, Bayleaf!" Ash cheered.

Myotismon growled from missing the Pokemon. He then saw the grass type hanging by a tree and then unleashed his Crimson Lightning whip, but then he felt a full force of Charizard's Take Down from behind. As the vampire staggered, the raging dragon moved upward and sank his teeth through the back of his neck. Myotismon screamed with bloody murder as he felt Charizard's razor sharp teeth going through his spine bone.

"Charizard...Flamethrower!!"

After his mouth lit up, while still having his teeth sink through Myotismon's digital skin, he blew out a powerful blast, having the flames causing extreme pain through the cuts he made.

"GAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

"I kind of feel sorry for him." May said.

"It's better this way. If Myotismon escapes, he'll cause a lot of damage." Tai said. "Plus he feeds off of women's blood, like you." 

"Oh....good point, again."

The flames broiled on Myotismon, slowly pushing him to the ground as the fire lit up the area in a dark red hell fire. Despite the pain, Myotismon felt his anger boiling even more then the flames burning on the bite marks. 

"DIE WRETCHED REPTILE!!!!" Myotismon screamed. "ARRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Myotismon suddenly burst to a strong gust of dark energy like a DBZ fighter, blowing away the intense flames and the dragon off. With quick reflexes, Myotismon slashed his claws through Charizard's neck. He then wrapped Charizard around with his crimson whip, pulled the Pokemon towards himself, grabbed his neck and pushed him hard to the dirt, making the dirt rise like a large gusher.

"CHARIZARD!!"

Myotismon was clearly seen standing on Charizard's stomach, after the dust cleared, glaring at the Pokemon with anger he never felt. 

"Pikachu, Thunder-Bolt!" 

The electric Pokemon charged up his attack, and launched it, blasting Myotismon off of Charizard. Coated in painful electricity, Myotismon flew up in the air, trying to shake off the surge, and then blew out a force of dark energy, disabling the shock.

"CRIMSON LIGHTENING!!!"

Before Myotismon laid a whip on something, Ash ordered Pikachu to do an Agility. Pikachu was almost barely dodging the whips as Myotismon rapidly lashed the attack in a speed too fast for the average eye.

"Man, the dude is matching Pikachu's speed!" Hiro said, eying with awe at the battle. "I don't know how long Pikachu can keep this up, Ash." 

"You're right." Ash responded, having his attention at his D-Sphere. "Which means Pikachu has to Digivolve again!" With full faith on the D-Sphere, he faced toward Pikachu who stood catching his breath after Myotismon finally halt. "DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!" but then after a few seconds of waiting, no change have occurred. "....DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!.......I SAID DIGI-VO-LUTION ACTIVATE!!!......PIKACHU DIGIVOLVE!!!"

"ASH! Don't force Pikachu. Forcing Digimon to Digivolve is not a clever thing; believe me cause it happened to me before."

"But what gives, Tai? Why won't this thing work?"

Myotismon dived down to Pikachu, who then jumped high over the Digimon. Firing a Thunder-Bolt while up in mid air, Myotismon launched back, away from the bolt.

Responding to Ash, the Poke-Dex, combine with the D-Sphere's voice, answered: **_"In order for a Pokemon to Digivolve, it all goes faith to the Digivolve meter. For In-training levels, Pokemon need at least 50% to Digivolve to Rookie. To Digivolve to Champion, it requires over 100% energy, but it depends how much each Pokemon needs. For Ultimate, it may require over 200% or around 300% but a trainer must have great care for the Pokemon before so. Mega is a difficult process; details are yet unknown."_**

Looking at his D-Sphere, Ash pressed a button at the left side of the screen. From the screen, a hologram appeared in front of it, which showed a stats of 67% on it.

**__**

"Scanning Pokemon in battle.........Complete. For Pikachu, it needs 130% to Digivolve to Raichu."

"Oh great! Suddenly Pokemon training seems a lot easier then being a DigiDestined." Ash groaned.

"GRIZZLY WING!!"

Launching the blasts of bats, Pikachu tried to counter with a Thunder-Bolt, but the Grizzly Wing proved to be very powerful. It was like the Thunder-Bolt was just like a Pinto car trying to play chicken with a monster truck. The Grizzly Wing blew Pikachu like a stuffed toy when it erupted the ground before him in a huge explosion. With grace, Pikachu caught himself by landing by his feet, like a cat, but Myotismon's attack almost took the wind out of him, as it clearly was shown that Pikachu was exhausted.

"Pikachu, return now!" 

Disobeying Ash, Pikachu shook his head.

"Pikachu, you're too tired to battle! Just return for a rest!" 

With that said, Pikachu still shook his head, and then dashed forward to return battle with Myotismon, charging up more power to unleash one of the most powerful electric attacks.

"No Pikachu! DON'T DO IT!!!"

"PIIIIKAAAAA.....CHUUUUUUU!!!!!"

Like a thundering rocket, the Thunder attack shot forward toward the vampire Digimon.

"Impressive, but like any thunder storm..." Myotismon said, charging dark energy. "....thou must come to an end. GRIZZLY WING!!!!"

Firing a more powerful blat, the Grizzly Wing collided with the Thunder. The two beams of dark and electric energy struggle to triumph over the other, pouring power with all their might from Myotismon and Pikachu. Ash and the others only stood, watching the contest between Myotismon's Grizzly Wing and Pikachu's Thunder. Charizard and Bayleaf stood back when the beams started to erupt. Finally, the blasts gave and exploded in a stalemate, engulfing both Pikachu and Myotismon in the huge explosion.

"PIKACHU!!!!!"

****

Goldenrod Fields: 4:43 PM 

"GOBLIN STRIKE!!!"

Slamming its club to the dirt, one of Goblinmon missed the jumping Nidorina. Nidorina counter back with a Tackle attack, ramming her head to the Goblinmon's gut.

Hawkmon ran forth toward a Golbinmon who charged back, with the wind flowing around him like moons orbit around a planet.

"RAZOR WIND!!"

With one slash of his feathers, Hawkmon waved a razor gust, shredding the Goblinmon off his data, but it still had enough to live. Yolei poked Whitney's shoulder and pointed the Goblinmon for her to catch it.

"One down, five to go!" Whitney cheerfully said after she caught the Digimon.

"I do believe we should wrap this up! I can not waste such energy on Rookies when there could be a dreadful Digimon out there."

"Good thinking, Hawkmon. Whitney, don't you have anything to take them all down?"

"Well.....I could have Clefairy put them to sleep, or....."

"Or what?"

"Or this one move, but its risky." Whitney said, making Yolei nervous. "Clefairy, use the Metronome!"

Clefairy pointed her index paw up, and then clock them around like a father clock. The Goblinmons stood looking at the Pokemon with curiosity, even Yolei and Hawkmon were clueless to wonder what Clefairy was doing. Finally she rose her fingers up as they were coated in a blue aura, and then at that moment, the clouds darken, and a thunder bolt shot from the heavens.

"GAH!!!" The Goblinmons screamed as the Thunder blasted them from where they stood, as the bolt crushed the grass to make a large black crater.

Yolei and Hawkmon's jaws reached to the floor, not believing their eyes on what they seen. Whitney smiled as she rubbed her head.

"A Thunder attack. Lucky me."

"Wait.....I thought she was going to use a Metro-whatizzit?" Yolei asked as Whitney captured the Goblinmons in the Digi-Balls.

"The Metronome is an attack that use any random Pokemon attack, but the problem is that you never know what comes out. Even Clefairy has no idea what attack she'll use."

"So this Metronome can use any random Pokemon attack?"

"You got it."

****

Cinnabar Island: 4:36 PM 

In the beaches of Cinnabar Island, Tracey and Michael searched for any renegade Digimon. Down in the marsh parts of it, where in the tropical woods are swamps, Tracey had his Scyther and Marill about to do battle with a strange yellow frog that had gear on its back, and a plastic like leaf over its head, and propeller like leafs sticking out of the back of the gear.

"A Frogmon! Armor level data type Digimon." Betamon identified. "They hide out in swamps, cutting Digimon with their whirling leaf cutters."

"Thanks for the info." Tracey said as he watched from on top of a rock that stood over the black waters of the swamp. "Go Marill, Water Gun!"

From the mouth, Marill fired a stream of water, but like a agile frog it is, Frogmon jumped over the blast.

"LEAF WHEEL CUTTER!!!" 

Frogmon launched the propeller blades at Marill like a Razor Leaf. The water Pokemon then jumped in the water, just as the blades flew past where he stood.

"I think I should Digivolve, Michael!" Betamon said.

"No, this area is too small and it'll be hard for you to move."

Yes the swamp also had trees that stood from the water, and the leaf covered branches that blanket the sky will make someone like Seadramon hard to go around.

"Scyther, Fury Cutter!"

The elder Scyther dashed forward, extending back his blades, but the frog Digimon jumped in the water to chase after Marill, where Scyther can't get to.

"Betamon, help Marill out!"

"Right!"

The reptile Digimon jumped in the water like kids diving in a pool. Underwater, Marill swam in the dark waters, with the only light is the sun above. Frogmon swam through the water, with more ease and strength then Marill, gaining quickly on the Pokemon. It then threw out another Leaf Cutter Wheel, that sawed through the depths of the water. Marill then used a Water Gun attack, however because they were underwater, it won't be much of a water blast, but a like a tornado stream, and enough to blow the cutter off course. 

"CUTTER FIN!!!"

Betamon came from above and span like a buzzsaw, slicing off the leaf shield that protected Frogmon. 

"Marill, if you can hear me, use Tackle attack!" Tracey shouted.

Responding, Marill shot through the water like a bullet, slamming into Frogmon's gut. Frogmon groaned in pain as it was forced to float up to the surface. When it popped its head up above, Marill tackled again, making it fly out of the water. 

"Go Scyther, Cut attack!" 

Scyther flew up in the air to meet Frogmon, and then slashed the frog Digimon in half, deleting the data type, however Tracey gulped, feeling the guilt of killing a living creature.

"No...I can't believe I did that...." Tracey sighed as his eyes shook at the data that flowed above.

"Don't worry. Digimon can never die. Their data gets reformatted back in the Digital World, and I'm pretty sure these different Digimon can do the same." Michael reinsured.

"Nice to know.....but still.....killing Digimon is as worse as killing Pokemon, and they can die. I just hope that I'll get my own D-Sphere, so that we won't have to destroy these Digimon." 

Marill and Scyther lend in their support to cheer Tracey up by Marill perching on his head and patting it, while Scyther patted his back with the side of his blade. But then, the group felt a small vibration from the earth that lasted only for a few seconds. 

"Whoa, what was that?" Betamon asked as he emerged from the swamp water.

"Just an earthquake, I think they happen here in this island." Tracey said.

"But.....I don't think small lands do get earthquakes...unless..." Michael said. He then jumped off the rock and ran out of the swampy woods to look at a large mountain that stood tall over the city of Cinnabar.

"Yeah there's a volcano here, and its sort of active." Tracey said.

"Wha...? But won't this...?"

"Don't worry. They have people who can control it, and its not that active to cause a large eruption."

"Well that's....a relief." 

But again, another earthquake happened, but this time it got the nerves of Marill, Scyther, and Betamon. For their instinct, they had a feeling that there's something weird about the volcano.

****

Route 43: 5:07 PM 

A huge smokescreen covered where Pikachu and Myotismon stood. The explosion the Thunder attack and the Grizzly Wing caused took about over half the size of a tennis court. Ash and the others waited nervously to see the victor. Ash was in fear more of his Pokemon extremely hurt, or worse. Another of his worse fears is that any of his Pokemon died.

"Charizard....." Ash said, shakily. "Blow....away the smoke..."

The fire type, who just recovered from Myotismon's blow, flapped his wings, removing the field of the smoke. Removing the blanket of black smog, they found Myotismon, standing on one knee, gasping for air. It was seen from his appearance that he took some damage that crippled him at least, but far across from him was a fallen, wounded Pokemon who can barely even move.

"PIKACHU!!" Ash cried, running toward his electric Pokemon. 

Ash carefully picked up the little Pikachu with his hands. Thanking the gods Pikachu is alright, he gently hugged him.

"Impressive. For a Rookie level, thou holds tremendous power. For that, thou shall not survive!" Myotismon shouted, charging his hands for another Grizzly Wing.

"Aw nuts! Lets help them now!" Davis said, but Flamedramon held out a hand.

"Not yet..."

Ash angrily growled at the virus Digimon and was about to order Charizard to attack, when suddenly his D-Sphere beeped. He quickly picked it up and saw the stats on 126%.

**__**

"Scanning Pokemon in battle.......complete. Enough energy for Bayleaf's Digivolution. Digivolve to Champion now?"

Ash smirked, eyeing at his grass type, who looked at him confused.

"Yeah!" Ash said, facing his D-Sphere toward Bayleaf. "BAYLEAF! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!" 

As the screen on the D-Sphere glowed, so did Bayleaf, which got enough attention for Myotismon to stop his attack.

"What?"

(Digivolution.)

"BAYLEAF SHINKAAAA...!!!"

The body grew a few feet taller. The sharp edge leaf that was once stood on the head of Bayleaf was now gone, but replaced with fairy like antennas. The leaves on her neck finally bloomed to a beautiful, pink flower. 

"MEGANIUM!!!"

Bursting from the egg, a new Pokemon appeared, almost twice the size of Bayleaf.

"Dude, she evolved to a Meganium!" Hiro said.

"Don't you mean Digivolved?" Davis asked.

"Whatever."

**__**

Meganium: the herb Pokemon. The evolved form of Bayleaf. The aroma that rises from its petals contains substance that calms aggressive feelings. It's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants."

Type: grass

Stage: Champion

Level: 50

Ash smiled after he looked the stats from his Poke-Dex.

"Alright! You look great, Meganium!" Ash said, making the grass type blush. "Okay, lets show Myotismon what we can do!" 

"ROOOAAARR!"

"MEGANIUM!" 

The two Champion level Pokemon stood guard, as the virus type turned toward the two, flexing his muscles as he grew angry. Ash then gave Pikachu to May before he pulled out a poke-ball. 

"I CHOOSE YOU! HERACROSS!!!"

The bug Pokemon emerged from his poke-ball, and landed far behind Myotismon, surrounding the Digimon.

"Ha! I sense three Champion levels. Not even twenty Champions can stand thy power of the mighty Myotismon!" 

"You talk too much! Meganium, use Vine Whip!" 

Launching her vines, she strapped Myotismon tightly. Commanded by Ash, Heracross hovered over the grass with his wings, and dashed forward, colliding onto Myotismon's back with a Take Down. Sucking up the pain, Myotismon freed himself by bursting out of dark energy. He then used a Crimson Lighting attack, keeping back Heracross. But as the vines from Meganium came, Myotismon slashed the vines with his whip, slicing them in half.

"MEGGAAAAAAA!!!"

"OOoo that must of hurt!" Greymon said.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" 

Charizard shot out burning flames, engulfing the undead Digimon. But then the flames parted when Myotismon nailed Charizard with a Grizzly Wing attack.

"Oh no! Meganium, use Sweet Scent!"

Meganium waved her head around, spreading the aroma around Myotismon. As it flowed around him, Myotismon felt almost relaxed, but he used all his will to focus on the battle.

"What....sort of....witchery.....is this.....thou feeling....relaxed!" Not having any more will, Myotismon used the last of it to fly upward, away from the scent.

"He got out of the way!" May said, looking up at the Digimon.

"I know! Watch this, May! Heracross, fly up for a Horn Attack!" 

Spreading his wings, Heracross dashed up in the air, facing his horn toward the virus Digimon.

"Impudent bug! Suffer pain as it is my ally!" Myotismon shouted.

But just as Heracross was about to engage in impact, without any effort, Myotismon stopped the dung beetle by catching him by the horn.

"Aw nuts!" Heracross muttered, preparing for the worse.

"Join your ancestors, insect!" Myotismon shouted as he tossed the Pokemon hard to the floor.

"No! Heracross, Endure!" 

Heracross covered himself with his arms as his entire body was coated in blue energy, right before he nailed hard to the dirt.

"You know, Myotismon should join a league baseball team." Davis said.

The virus type then lowered close to the ground, bring out the whip to finish off Heracross, but then....

"NOW! FIRE SPIN!!"

Expectantly not for Myotismon, he found himself trapped in a burning tornado flame by none other then Charizard. 

"YOU...!!" he shouted, as the flames started to burn is clothes.

"Quick Charizard, Seismic Toss!" 

Launching into the fire, Charzard pulled out Myotismon and dragged him toward the sky. At the peak of his altitude, Charizard flew around in circles as a picture of the earth appeared.

"Now....GIVE HIM A TASTE OF HIS OWN MEDICINE!!" 

High above the sky, Charizard threw Myotismon from. The virus hurled to the floor like a rocket. BOOM he went as he met with the dirt, causing it to rise high over the trees.

"Yes!"

"Whoa! Nice going Ash. Never doubted you!" Davis said.

"YEAH RIGHT!!" shouted everyone.

Charizard spread out his wings, and roared in victory. Ash then reached for his D-Sphere, and prepared to catch the virus type, but then.....

"GRIZZLY WING!!!!!!!"

The blast drill a hole through the cloud of dust, shooting toward the fire/flying type, but missing him when he shot toward the side. Charizard then looked down at the cloud, waiting for Myotismon to come out, but impatiently, he charged up a Dragon Rage. Suddenly, like the wind, Myotismon emerged raging through the cloud, and slashed the Pokemon across the face. He then grabbed the Pokemon by the face. 

"DIE INFERNO WRETCH!! GRIZZLY WING!!!!"

Within the face, Charizard was nailed with the blast. Ash feared for his life that Charizard's head might have been taken off. Like a dead bird, Charizard dropped, and landed on the lake.

"NO!!"

The water rippled around the lifeless dragon. However Ash knew he was still alive because the tail was still lit up with a slight fire, and that Charizard had enough strength to keep his up from getting wet. Myotismon laughed as he crossed his arms and hovered toward the fallen Pokemon.

"Thou fight well, fire dragon. You and that rodent must be thy strongest of the pack. But as fate and hell predicted, only the strongest has survive, and thy is the one." 

Just as Myotismon was about to prepare to attack, Heracross flew high from behind the virus type, charging his horn with green energy.

"What the...?" Ash said.

"That's the Megahorn, one of the most powerful bug attacks!" Hiro answered. 

Like a cannon ball, Heracross flew, extending his horn, and with a harsh might, he stabbed through the back of Myotismon, making his scream in pain.

With instincts, when Charizard shot his eyes open, the flame on his tail burst with intense power. He rose up, with orange flames burning from his mouth.

"Charizard, Dragon Rage now!" 

Firing one huge blast of pure energy, he nailed Myotismon with the powerful blast, making the water burst with the undead Digimon. Finally as the dust cleared, everyone tensed their muscles to see if Myotismon was finally wiped out. Clearly show, Myotismon stood on his knees, groaning in pain, while Heracross was KO'd, and Charizard stood in the same spot, breathing hard. 

"Man, Myotismon is still alive from that. How's that even possible?" Davis asked.

"It could be because of his high level.....or that the author of the fic is way too exaggerating." Flamedramon answered.

(A/N: Okay! WHO WROTE THAT? (Eyes turn to Terra as she tried to look innocent.) TERRA!!!)

The fire/flying type breathed in all his lost breath, as he looked down at his foe. Feeling that he has gained the upper hand, he smiled, but after that, he fell, landing on the shallow water with one loud thud.

"CHARIZARD!!!"

With no choice, Ash recalled Charizard and Heracross back in their poke-balls That was it. Two of Ash's Pokemon was down, Myotismon was still alive, and all he has to go for is Meganium. However, he seemed way too weak, meaning he can catch him now.

"You're mine! D-SPHERE GO!!!"

Ash threw the D-Sphere at Myotismon, but with one swing, the virus type swiped away the ball back to Ash's hand.

"Nuts! He still has enough to go on." 

"Well this has gone enough. I think we should help out." Tai said.

"Ash...what do you say?" Flamedramon asked.

He could have his friends help him, then they can easily defeat Myotismon. However he knows after fighting the other Digimon that there are probably a lot more powerful ones out there, and if Myotismon is this strong, just imagine how powerful Daemon is. How would he prove himself in the main battle if he can't even beat this vampire Digimon with his skills alone?

"Meganium...?"

Looking at his remaining Pokemon, she glared at Myotismon with no fear. Yes, two of his strongest Pokemon are out of play, however in different ways, Chikorita proved to be one his strongest as well. When he first met her, she handled Charizard well. Though despite jealously for Pikachu, and her crush on Ash, she is yet a fearless Pokemon; no eyes of a frightening monster can scare her. But as he sensed in this one, she's trying to prove herself over Pikachu.

"Meganium....I know how jealous you are over Pikachu....I mean....I remember trying to deal with that once...."

While that happened, Myotismon rose his head to notice a large Kuwagamon flying over the trees.

"Ah....savior....CRIMSON LIGHTENING!!!"

Lashing out his whip, he sliced the Digimon in half, and absorbed the data.

"Ah nuts!" Hiro shouted.

"What happens now?" May asked.

"Well....every time these Digimon do that they get stronger." Tai answered. He then looked toward Ash who seem to not even noticing Myotismon feeding off of data, but was slowly walking toward his grass Pokemon. "ASH?"

Ash slowly paced to Meganium, with eyes looking as if he was drawn to her. "Look....no matter what Meganium...I'll always be proud of you....you don't have to be jealous of Pikachu...you have strengths in different ways; Ways neither Pikachu nor Charizard have.....but if you still have enough courage to fight Myotismon.....then how can you lose?"

Meganium gasped quietly, feeling her face turn red as Ash hugged her by her long neck. 

"Okay, he lost it!" Davis said. "Uh oh...look!" 

Davis pointed to Myotismon who charged up dark energy in his hands, aiming straight for both Ash and Meganium.

"Now.....mortal human.....imposter Digimon.....you die now!" 

"NO! We gotta help them!" Davis said, but then once again Flamedramon stopped him.

"Not yet...he'll gain the upper hand right about....."

(Play Japanese Digimon Tamers Shinka theme.)

Noticing the Ash's crest glow, the screen from the D-Sphere in his hand shown the stats raising, and then once it passed 200%, the D-Sphere opened, releasing a burst of pure energy around Meganium.

"Wha....?" Ash gasped, backing away from Meganium.

As the light from Meganium burst so bright, blinding both the heroes and Myotismon, the grass type screamed: "MEGANIUUUUUMMM!!!"

Covering his eyes, a smirk came from Flamedramon's lips. "....now!"

(Digivolution)

(Animation note: Behind the D-Sphere, the number stats rises, and when it reaches over 200%, the D-Sphere opens revealing the crest of courage out of the ball, along with a burst of energy.)

Running from the spiral that the Chosens Digimon goes through when Digivolving, leaves blown from the wind surrounds Meganium, and covers her body. The leaves glowed, causing to mutate her body to be as the size of Ash, and become humanoid. The flower on her neck is removed by the wind, and the pink color turns green before it connects to her waist like a skirt. The leaves then wraps around her chest, turning into a leaf chest plate, with shoulder pads. As more above her head forms into a shape, Meganium then grows leaves from her head and around her antennas, like it was hair, reaching half way to her short neck. 

"No...way...." Davis breathed, as the others stared with amazement.

"Meganium!" Ash cried.

Then green energy formed around her wrist and lower legs to form green gauntlets and some kind of boots that makes part of her feet bare. Finally, the leaves finished its process to form a triangular shaped hat. Then pink energy appeared to form a pink orb with golden frames, and grafts into the front of her hat. When the hat is placed on her head, green energy blast out from it, and her red eyes open up.

"Meganium....?....Wha....she's.....DIGIVOVLING!!!" Ash smiled.

Before her, a Leaf Stone emerge from the soil, and rises to her point of view. Then like time moving fast, roots from trees twist around it, covering most of the stone, to form what it looks like to her a staff. She snaps it off from its roots, and twirled it around until after she rises it above her head, the Leaf Stone glows bright in a green light.

"MEGANIUM SHINKA.... KUZAIMON!!!" 

(end music)

Surging with blue energy, the new grass type was surrounded in, as it twirled around like a spiral. Both humans and Digimon observed in awe at what Meganium transformed into a warrior like sorceress. The hard leaf armor made her look like a warrior, but the leaf also made her look like a witch. With what little focus he had, Ash looked up at his poke-dex, along with his D-Sphere, dropping his jaw at the new Pokemon.

**__**

Kuzaimon: the nature sorceress Pokemon. The evolved form of Meganium. This powerful Pokemon holds a staff containing a Leaf Stone, evolving certain grass types that wishes to. It also has knowledge of the true power of the stone, using the aids of the sprits of nature to fuel her power.

Type: grass

Stage: Ultimate

Level: 70

Digimon attacks: Sakuya Mahou, Kuza Blast

"So Ashy, be honest. How do I look?" she asked in a female teenage voice.

"Uh.....um.....wow!" he stuttered making Kuzaimon giggle.

Myotismon, who regained most of his energy, hovered about the parted waters, pulling out his red energy whip. 

"So thou have Digivolved. I never thought pathetic kinds of thee can accomplish such powerful abilities like thou Digivolution."

"Pathetic? Them's fighting words around here, buster!"

"Oh thousand apologies! Allow thee to give an apology present. CRIMSON LIGHTENING!!!"

As the whip lashed out, Kuzaimon grabbed Ash and shot out her vines from her gauntlet, wrapping it on a branch grown from a mountain side, and flying away from the attack, like Spider-Man would do.

"You know, Ashy, there's some things I like to do, but..."

"Not right now, Mega.....er I mean Kuzaimon." Ash said.

"Whoa, dudes, she's swinging like she's Spider-Man or something!" Davis said, awing at the Tarzan Pokemon.

After Kuzaimon landed back in the shallow river, she set Ash down. Myotismon turned around, staring at the two with red glowing eyes.

"Okay, Ashy, what should I do?"

Not gathering from his thoughts, he just remembered that even though Meganium evolved into a half Digimon monster, she's still a Pokemon. Regaining confidents, he twist his hat back.

"Okay. Use Razor Leaf!" 

"You got it!" 

Launching forward, the stone from her staff charged a green aura. She swung it around, throwing arc shaped disk blasts, flying in a speed faster then her previous forms, giving the vampire deep cuts when the leaves past by.

"Gah! Impudent weed! Thou shall find your soul lost from your shell as I will suck it from thy body!" he shouted, licking his lips as he flew forward.

"Not in your afterlife, perv!" she shouted, grabbing a pink orb that came from the jewel on her hat. As she extended it back, she shouted: "SAKUYA MAHOU!!!"

Pushing it back, it burst into a pink beam, surrounded by sakuya petals. As it hit Myotismon's chest, it exploded a blast of raining petals, giving the field a color of pink. 

"GAAHHH!! YOU B$^%$!!! GRIZZLY WING!!!"

Firing the blast in a raging force, Kuzaimon jumped high over the blast, until she was high above Myotismon's head.

"KUZA BLAST!!"

From her staff, she blast a green flash, smashing Myotismon to the dirt. After the dust cleared, he stood up, burning in burses and cuts again, but what was once the burnt field was now a pure green field of fresh grass. The petals from her other attack glowed in a pink aura before blooming into a lush of beautiful flowers, with all the colors of the rainbow.

__

"Wow! That Kuza blast thing gives out the green, while the sakuyas grow flowers. That's incredible!" Ash thought.

"Vast of beautiful, peaceful things, thou hate! As soon as thou absorb your data, all beauty will parish!" 

"Your Shakespearian sucks, and don't you dare touch my flowers!" 

Myotismon growled as he launched toward the grass type, slashing his claws at rapid speed. Kuzaimon backed away while using a Reflect as Ash instructed. 

"Okay, now use your Sweet Scent!" 

"No problem! Hey Hamlet, get a whiff of this again!" she said before she blow kissed him, puffing out a scent of the Sweet Scent to calm him down.

"Gah....the smell......too.....sweet!" 

Just then, Kuzaimon knee kicked him in the gut, slapped the virus type multiple times, heel kicked the Digimon on the back of his head, and rapidly smashed her staff on him.

"THIS...IS...FOR..TRYING...TO...HURT....MY....ASHY!!!"

Hearing this made Ash's face red. _"Gee, as much as how flattered I am, I was hoping Misty would say that.....or maybe May. Now I know why Pokemon were not meant to talk."_

****

Ecrutek City: 4:48 PM 

Meeting Morty of the Ecrutek City gym, he invited Ken, Catherine, Kamon, and Jasmine over to his home, where they sat in his dining room, drinking tea, however later on, Kamon excused himself outside for some air.

"So what brings you hear, Jasmine?" Morty asked.

"Well....my new friends....they're just hear on a tour." she answered, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, well I believe I met Kamon before. A gym match, I think he won in brutal force." he sighed with pity. "Troubled soul."

Jasmine lowered her head, looking as if it was her fault. "Yes, I know that. I think I made it worse defeating him in a match."

"Well that's what gym leaders do. But lets not worry about him, what about you two?" he asked Ken and Catherine. "Are you hear for a gym match?"

"Oh we're not Pokemon trainers." Ken said, sipping his tea. "We're just hear on the tour like Jasmine said."

"Oh., I assume you are, considering with those creatures on your laps."

Ken and Catherine gulped, nervously looking down at their Digimon who shakily tried to assume doll mode.

"These...are just dolls." the two said, with weak smiles.

Suddenly, before Wormmon, a gas like creature with large sinister eyes, and a wide mouth appeared from thin air. The first thing that came in Wormmon's mind was to scream, but he tried with all his might to hold still. The gas creature shift its face to frightening looks, making it hard for Wormmon to keep his cool. He shook uncontrollably, feeling cold sweat crawl down his skin. His digital heart pumped so hard, it felt like it was going to burst if he doesn't scream. Just as he was, Floramon beat him to the punch, as she jumped high from Catherine's knees, being scared out of her wits from another gas monster.

"Oh no..." Ken silently squealed.

After Floramon calmed down, all turn to Morty, expecting to freak, or faint from the sight of the Digimon, but instead, he calmly sipped his tea, acting like it was no big deal.

"~chuckle~ I thought they were more then meets the eye, that's why I had the Gastly check them out."

On cue, the two Gastlys appeared on each of the trainer's side.

"Gastly?" Catherine repeated with her native tongue in the way.

"They're ghost Pokemon. As you can see, they are very mischievous." Jasmine answered.

"~sigh~ I guess we have some explaining to do." Ken sighed.

"Indeed you do." 

****

Cerulean City: 4:40 PM

"So let me, like, get this straight." Daisy said as she and her sisters walked with her youngest sister, Misty, and Sora through the streets of Cerulean. "You're going around capturing, like, alien monsters before they cause war with the Pokemon?"

"Yes that's right." Sora nodded.

"My gawd, Misty. Your friend has like a wild imagination!" Violet laughed as Sora frowned.

"Hey! Isn't Biyomon enough proof?" 

"Well I guess." Lily shrugged. "But actually, we're more interested in hearing about you and your boyfriend."

"MY WHAT?!!" Misty shout as her face turned the shade of red.

"Come on, you traveled with him for over two years, and you still haven't hooked up with him? My gawd, you're pathetic." Daisy snorted.

"Look, I'm just not ready, okay!" 

"Well like its never too early to settle down, Misty. That's what I always say." said Lily.

"And besides, you do have a thing for younger men." continued Violet.

"Uh, guys, shouldn't we be discussing more on...." Sora politely asked, but Daisy interrupted.

"Keep out of this."

And so went back to nagging over the young red head, leaving the older red head burn with rage over the rude sisters.

"The world is about to be in war, and these girls are more interested in boys." Biyomon said.

"Oh, and what was that about Falkner's Pidgeot?" Sora asked as Biyomon laughed with embarrasment.

****

Route 43: 5:23 PM

Meanwhile Myotismon recovered from the Sweet Scent, and rapidly fired his Grizzly Wing like a machine gun, which Kuzaimon ran from the blasts of bats. Ash then commanded her to use a Razor Leaf attack, which interfered Myotismon's attack when the blades stabbed his arms.

"Enough! Prepare to feel...THE BURRRRRN!!!!!!" 

At that moment, Myotismon burst into a huge gust of dark energy, making the grass flow in the wind, and almost swiping the kids off their feet.

"GRIZZ....LY.....WIIIIIIING!!!!!!!"

BOOM!! Leading a large orb of energized bats, he shot it at the ground, creating a large explosion that spanned to the size of a full tennis court. Lots of plants were blown off from their roots, and nearby wild Pokemon ran for their lives. Greymon and Flamedramon protected the group while Ash did what ever he could to defend himself from the incoming debree. Finally, the blast calmed, leaving a large smoke bank. After a few minutes of waiting for the smoke to clear, Myotismon lifelessly floated at the same spot, breathing really hard for lost air, and far before him, Kuzaimon was gone from existents. Myotismon was depleted of most of his energy. All he can do now is to escape before the other Digimon tries to avenge their fallen comrade, but first, he wants to see the look on the grass creature's Tamer. He looked over his shoulder, cackling over his deed, but to his surprise and disipointment, Ash didn't cry, nor was in shock, nor did he screamed in suicide verge. He was....smiling.

"Wha.....Thou has destroyed your...."

He was then interupted when he heard a sound. A sound that was yet unfamiliar. A sound that was coming from before him. He turned back around to find something glowing like the bright sun from behind the trees. Then the branches were blown away by the force of the power to reveal Kuzaimon coated in a mighty golden aura; a might solar aura.

"YOU RUINED MY FLOWERS!! SOLARBEAM!!!!!!"

Like the might of Apollo's power, Kuzaimon fired a large blast of solar energy, engulfing the vampire Digimon in the blast.

"THIS CAN NOT BE!!! I CAN NOT LOSE TO A DIGIMON IMPOSTER!!! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU ALL!!!!! GAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Finally after the beam weakned, Myotismon flown back as he was losing a chunk of data, but instead of deleting, he de-Digivolved back to his Rookie form, DemiDevimon.

While DemiDevimon was flying toward Ash, the Pokemon trainer twist his cap, doing a pose he always make when about to catch a Pokemon.

"Myotismon....YOU'RE MINE!! D-SPHERE GO!!!!"

Ash tossed the Digivice ball at the virus Rookie, trapping it inside. The ball dropped on the water and vibrated like all poke-balls do when just trapping a Pokemon. Ash stood his ground, feeling his veins tense up. The same thing was happening to everyone else as they watch the D-Sphere. Finally after painful seconds, the ball stopped shaking, and the light from the screen dimmed.

"Alright!" Ash cheered as he ran to pick up his D-Sphere to do his traditonal pose. "WE DID IT!! WE CAUGHT MYOTISMON!!!" 

"YEAH!!!" Kuzaimon cheered.

"PIKACHU!!"

As soon as the others ran up to him, Hiro shook his hand while Davis slapped him back. 

"Damn that was AWESOME!!" Hiro squealed.

"But....actually you caught DemiDevimon. Myotismon just de-Digivolved." Greymon insured.

"Oh."

While Greymon and Flamedramon de-Digivolved back to Rookie, Tai calmly came up to Ash and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice job Ash. You made us proud."

"Thanks, Tai." Ash then gave his sly attention to May. "So what do you think, May?"

"I.....I.....still....think I need to lie down." 

With that said, she feel to her knees, holding a hand over her heart. Ash looked down at her with confusion.

"She's just amazed on what she saw. Give her time, Ash."

"Sure, Tai." Ash turned around to pick up Pikachu, but when he did, Kuzaimon was right there, staring strangely at him. "Uh....Kuzaimon?"

"Oh...just wanna thank you for that pep talk you gave me."

"Oh, well....your wel...WAAAHHH!!" 

With one swift motion, Kuzaimon grabbed his face and planted her lips on his. Ash's eyes dilated as the others went bug wide on what they are seeing. Parted, Kuzaimon let go of Ash, leaving the trainer with burning red cheeks, caused by embarrassment, and then he fell to the grass, back first.

__

"Oh....god......maybe having Pokemon Digivolving isn't such a good idea....Wah..."

Hiro nudged Davis' shoulder, saying: "Told ya he's attracted to Pokemon in a sexual way." 

****

????: 5:25 PM 

A dark place, location unknown, Daemon was lead by a Datamon over to a lab constructed for the robotic Digimon. 

"What is the stats on the Tamer's Digimon?"

"Well....it has become a success....." Datamon said with a slight of nervousness crossing his face that Daemon noticed.

"But....?"

"But....I'm shocked to say....rather...too well..."

"What do you mean?" 

Datamon continued as they just entered the large lab. "Well....the blue card is just uploading the Digivolve attributes to the Digimon....one interesting is the clone of Terriermon, code named: BlackTerriermon. It has two combined types of both data and virus."

"So? Is that what you called me for?"

"No....well.....when the project finished....we had to bring in three more status tubes."

"Why?"

After Datamon pressed a button on a computer, another room behind a glass wall lit, containing the tubes. One had a dark purple Guilmon, one had light blue colored Renamon, and the other had a tan colored, slash black Terriermon. But what interested Daemon the most was three more, but they were kids, inside tubes labeled: Jenrya Lee Wong, Ruki Nonaka, and Takato Matasuki.

"Hmmm.....this game is getting more interesting everyday..." 

end of part 18.................

Max: Awesome battle, but dude! Clones of the Tamers? Does this spell trouble for our heroes? You'll only find out next time on Mon Wars.

(Takato comes in with a frightened Rika who shaking to the bone.)

Rika: The horror......the horror.......

Terra: What happened?

Takato: Well when Rika came home, someone wrote some threatening words on the mirror with her toothpaste, and then Gaz came at her, stole her cards and flushed them down the toilet......then somehow Gaz got her chainsaw go out of control all over the house...... she played the Telletubies music in the house that drive Rika crazy.... And then she pinned cute little dresses all over her room, and Rika screamed!

Max: And where were you?

Takato: Gaz locked me in a room with the mole people and saw the whole thing in the key hole.

Terra: Oh swell. Max go get me a teddy bear for her to squeezes.

Angelmoxie- Uhh....I hope Chickorita, or rather her Ultimate form, won't ruin your love for this. Naw of course not. Don't worry. Ash and Misty will hook up soon enough. 

Dr. Howard Vine Howard- Ah my old reviewer from my Sonic & Mario fic. 1. I'm not sure yet. 2. Yes I'm planning to make a prologue of Reality Heroes when the stories come together before the main Reality Heroes fic. 3. I'm not so sure. I am planning to make a Yu-Gi-oh, Monster Rancher fic, based on the Monster Rancher card battle game. Though its not a sure thing.

Mathais-8888- Hey, I was planning on making this a Takari since the beginning.

Flame- You saw, you read, just wait.

crazyboutnina- Yes I know they're very long. That's how I like em.

Unknown- The who?

The changer of ways- Thanks for the offer but I'll survive. As for the idea, I would do that, if I ever played Legends of Dragoon. I'm almost planning on making them crossover with Megaman Battle Network.

Digifan- Told you it was time consuming. 

Ace- I did say Typhlosion is the SECOND stage of Cyndaquil in the first chapter.

Digi-Poke Lover- What did I do to Renamon?

Mr. Funky41589- Digimon Frontier is the forth season, now shown in UPN 9:30 AM eastern. The new DigiDestined can sprit Digivolve in the show, meaning they can turn into Digimon called Hybrid form. As for Zoids and Yu-Gi-Oh, I don't watch Zoids, and I do not have any plans for Yu-Gi-Oh.

TPOC- Max: Can we breakdance? Boy, I put the break in breakdance!

Mallory: Yeah right! You can't move like me!

Max: Please! You wanna settle it, girly?

Chiller: Aw, geese. When it comes to dancing, Max and Mallory are total rivals. And don't count on Dark AnT. Anthony is wearing a necklace that keeps him locked. 

Kalvin- Naw, maybe JUST Beyblade and Frontier. I'm working on how to write it right away. I don't know what to do with Yu-Gi-Oh, but I plan on making them team up with the Monster Rancher people and the MR can go like in that MR card game for the Game Boy. I think there was such a game.

Steeldramon21- Steeldramon21?!! First Epsilon, now you? Man, I'm on a roll!

1. I'm trying to. Maybe with Beyblade. Or with Megaman Battle Network

2. Sure you can, but since there are a couple of fan-people who'll represent Digimon, and since now you took the second spot, there's one more left to fit, which I already chosen, IF she agrees, so no more Digimon-fans for the slot.

Luis- Thanks for the review.

E-100 Alpha- Hmmm...well maybe.

Jammie-Bro- You don't what Kingdom Hearts is? Yes its kind of like Final Fantasy, but its also a Disney game too where you go through some of the animated Disney movies fighting evil. There are also Final Fantasy cameos in it too, especially Cloud and Sephroth. And please don't say school. I have a major test to study big time.

Digimon-Pokemon man- Be patient, grasshopper.

John TK Chris- Thanks for the review.

Gohan SSJ2- Uhh....Dark AnT isn't as easy as you think. You'll see what I mean IF Reality Heroes comes up.

Max Acorn- Finally the war with your Max, and my Yami has stopped, hopefully for good. My bad on misunderstanding your review. As for Giovanni, I have big plans for what he has in store.

Cybertroy11mon- Terra: Sorry, pal. I grown to like this thing. Oh and you can forget about that virus. Been there, down that. We already had our own virus to deal with.....a computer virus to be exact.

As for a Dragonball Z- Yu-Gi-Oh crossover.....none in store. Sorry.

The kid- Well none can handle the frightening Gaz.

Terra: Oh and Rika! Don't bother trying to get revenge on Gaz. You'll only make it the last thing you'll ever do. Trust me.

Max: Yeah, Gaz is from the minds of a creepy illustrator, Jhonen Vasquez, who done comics like Squee's, Johnny the homicidal maniac, and such. He also made Invader Zim where this girl is known to be described: Evil. 

Henry: Oh yeah. Jeri read one of those comics and she feared public for a week. 

Gir: MUFFINS!!!!!

Terriermon: GAH!!! You brought him, too?

Chiller: Don't look at me. He followed Gaz here and....

Gir: OOo my piggy....(runs toward the door and points at it.) My piggy......MY PIGGY!!!!!!!" (Runs off, screaming.)

Takato: O.......kay.

Dark AnT- Hmm...you seem to be my kind, Chaosmon. Perhaps we should get together for a cup of soda. Talk about world conquest.

(Terra pounds him on the head.) 

Terra: How did he get out?

Mallory: I think that dog thing ate the necklace.

Terra: Crap!

DigiDestined of Courage- Aw come on, give me a break, will ya? Just....adding some conflict on the romance thing.

Sora: He's lucky he's out, otherwise..(slits her throat.)

Tai: Sora, down girl....(Sora growls at Tai like a rapid Doberman.)..EEP!! 

Rumorgirl411- Terra: What's this? Some kind of a Pokemon thing?

Max: Why is it everyone giving Terra credit? 

Terra: Well I'm getting the respect I deserve.

Max: Yeah but.....oh I know! Where's that Ryo? (Cracks knuckles.)

HellRavenmon- Ah yes, a true test to Ash's skills.

Epsilon- Mallory: Hey thanks for telling us that! Now I can take my Chilly anywhere, like to the mall. Come on, Chilly! 

Chiller: Hey I'm too busy for the mall, so you can.....(Mallory gives him the puppy dog stare.) No....not this....time.

Mallory: Pleeeease? (pouts)

Chiller: Must....resist.......must.......be......strong.....too.....cute......I......~sigh~...you win.

Mallory: Yay! (Kisses him on the beak, and Chiller turns red.) 

Terra: No way.....in hell....I would try that.

Max: Yeah right! (Terra stomps him under her boot.)

Ninetalesuk- Yeah, maybe.

SerpentTreize- Yeah, I know. Well at least I seen the other two movies.

(Rika walks toward the door with her chainsaw at hand.)

Takato: Rika, where are you...?

Rika: To slice a certain big head girl in half!

Chiller: I wouldn't do....(Rika leaves and slams the door.) 5....4.....3.....2......1

(Rika comes back in, shaking like a twig.)

Rika: Dresses.......dresses...EVERYWHERE!!! (holds Takato tight while shaking.)

Takato: (Rubs her back.) Its okay. There's no shame to show your limitation.

(Rika automatically returns to normal, revving up her chainsaw.)

Rika: AnT scared the living dickens out of me with that evil girl....HE...WILL...**PAY**!!!" 

Mallory: Not right now. Anthony is getting a haircut, but if you want to know, he didn't invite Gaz.

Rika: Then who?

(Mallory points to Max who's dressed as Elmer Fudd to hunt down Ryo.)

Max: Uh oh....(Runs off while Rika gives chase.)

__

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SMELLY NONSENSE AND YOUR MOUTH FULL OF.....uh.....CORN!!" ~ Zim

__

"I haven't been eating corn."~ Dib.

__

"LIAR!!!"~ Zim ~ Invader Zim.

__

"Sorry I'm...late....horrible....nightmare visions!" ~Dib

__

"Its called life, Dib." ~Ms. Bitters~ Invader Zim

__

"Dib drank the last soda.....HE...WILL...**PAY**!!!" ~Gaz~ Invader Zim


	19. Episode 19: PokeWorld tour part 5

Me: Sorry for the long wait, but even I get writer's block. I do not own Pokemon nor Digimon by the way.

Rika: Hey, about....

(Suddenly, a loud whistling sound was heard, and then something crashes through the window.)

Rika: Aw crap! Not you!

BlackTerriermon: Ladies and gentlemen, heeeeeeere's BlackTerriermon!

(A sitcom applause can be heard. A/N: This fan made Digimon is owned by DigiDestined of Courage.)

Terra: Where did that applause come from?

Me: And look who's come to pay for my window!

BlackTerriermon: It wasn't me! (Gives a wide smile.)

Rika: What in god's name are you doing here, Lop Ears? 

BlackTerriermon: Aw I'm just....

Me: Here for one of your fans, I know, like that's the real reason.

BlackTerriermon: No, I just wanna talk to someone. (Runs to Ash and pulls out a poke-ball to release Bayleaf.) Whoa! I thought you were a Chikorita?

Me: She's a Bayleaf in the show.

BlackTerriermon: But.....can she Digivolve in your realm?

Me: Yes, she......oh I see why you're here! 

BlackTerriermon: Duh! So how about it, babe? One date? As Kuzaimon I mean.

Bayleaf: (Narrows eyes.) Not unless you were my Ash......or if you're that knight Digimon that red dino turns into.

BlackTerriermon: Gallantmon? Baby I can give you someone better! I gotta go talk to DC!!

Me: But....isn't he still resting after that.....certain incident?

BlackTerriermon: He's better now. I'll be right back, toots! (Jumps back out the window) WOO HOO!!!

Bayleaf: In your dreams, dofus!

Me: HEY!! YOU STILL OWE ME A WINDOW!!!

--------------------------------------**Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars**---------------------------------

****

Ecrutek City: 5:09 PM

The city of Townsville, home of the famous Powerpuff......sorry, wrong narration. ~ahem~....The city of Ecrutek, home of the famous tower, Tin Tower, that was once belonged by a legendary Pokemon. The majestic tower, standing proudly over the ancient city, in all its history, and I'm not talking about the one that looks like it was just built two years. I'm talking about the burnt dump on the left. Anywise, let take to where we last left off our heroes.

The former Kaiser, Ken Ichijouji, the beautiful French girl, Catherine, the elegant gym leader, Jasmine, and the ice hearted trainer, Kamon, were invited to the gym leader of Ecutek and a good friend of Jasmine's, Morty, over in his humble home. However he discovered a secret the four tried to keep: The Digimon. The kids, minus Kamon whom took a walk outside, slowly explained everything about the Digimon. It took a while, but Morty finally understood.

"So...different kinds of Porygon creatures, huh?"

"No, you misunderstood, Morty." Ken insured. "They're creatures created by bits and bits of the internet, or any related elements of computer data."

"As in Digimon, short for Digital Monsters." Wormmon said who out of nowhere popped over Ken's shoulder.

"I meant what I said. Porygons are digital creatures too."

"Oh." 

Morty stood up from his seat, while on cue, his Gastlys cleared his table like loyal waiters. The kids followed him with their eyes as the gym leader slowly walked toward a nearby window that faced an old and demolished tower far through a forest.

"So, Ken....that white wave in the sky, last night,......that was something from a thing Ash had called the GS Ball?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the tower.

"Yes. Like I explained, that wave given Pokemon all around the world the ability to evolve higher then their highest forms."

Morty paused for a minute to let it sink in, before he sighed and said: "Hmm....interesting." like it was no big deal.

The children and the Digimon looked at each other in confusion. All expected for Morty to be completely amazed by this, like any trainer would. Jasmine well knows that trainers would blow their minds if they found about the Digimon, or if the found out that Pokemon can now evolve more. Yet Morty's expression was like a New Yorker; going around like they seen it all.

"You don't seem so surprised." Floramon said. 

"Forgive me. It is fascinating news, but I was hoping it would be the key to ever seeing Ho-oh."

"Bless you." Wormmon said.

"No, not a sneeze. Ho-oh is a legendary Pokemon that disappeared many years ago." Jasmine answered. "Morty wishes to one day see it."

"That's what I hope, but I always believed that Ho-oh was gone from this world, perished, existing in this world no more,....that is until a boy named Ash Ketchum said he once saw it."

"Ash? Boy, he's full of surprises. I'm beginning to think he could be Tai's long lost brother." Wormmon said.

"Hush."

"You see that tower over there? That was once homed by Ho-oh." Morty said, pointing to the burnt tower far ahead.

"What about that other one we where on?" Catherine asked.

"That was just a duplicate. This one right there is the original. Many years ago, this town worshipped Ho-oh as if it was a religion. Ho-oh comes to that tower, where the people honor the Pokemon. But then raiders caused destruction in the city, bringing the tower to flames, and sought out to capture Ho-oh. It caused it scare away, never to return."

"But how could Ash have seen it if it was said it never exists anymore?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if he ever saw it, and if he did, why would Ho-oh ever show its presence in front of Ash's eyes?"

****

Vermillion City: 5:00 PM

Walking through the city Vermillion, Brock and Joe searched the streets for renegade Digimon. But without any luck, they haven't seen any Digimon since they found a small Shaomon, who gladly joined them in their search. They've combed the entire town, but not even a trace or small data of any Digimon. Finally, they stopped at a nearby park for to rest on a bench.

"Izzy must of made a mistake about any Digimon here in this city." Joe said.

"Oh, and what am I?" Shaomon shouted.

"Sorry."

"How about we contact Professor Oak to see if he could find any Digimon around this area?" Brock suggested. 

"Works for me."

****

Pallet Town: 5:01 PM

The large country home, owned by Professor Samuel Oak, on the top of a large hill in Pallet Town, the birth-home of Ash Ketchum. A large house, with a large windmill, and a backyard about many Acers long, where the humble professor keeps many Pokemon he uses to study or those that belong to any trainers. Inside the clean and well decorated lab, Prof. Oak, along with the digital human, Gennai, made a few adjustments with the computer equipment in order to aid the trainers and DigiDestineds in their quest. Though the process had no need for any tools. Just the digital magic touch from Gennai's hands.

"Amazing. So you can create different programs with a swift of a hand?" Oak asked, watching his hand glow with computer lines over his computer.

"Basically. But only programs. We still have to connect some new wires after this."

Just then, one of Ash's benched Pokemon, Kinglar, cradled up to the Prof, holding a D-Terminal on a purple pillow.

"Oh thank you, Kinglar." Oak said, grabbing the D-Terminal. 

"Well?" Gennai asked.

"It's from Brock and Joe. They asked to locate any Digimon in the Vermillion area."

"The program is only half completed. Without any new wiring, the radar can only reach around the Kanto area."

"Good, cause that's all we need."

Professor Oak typed in the commands, activating the Digimon radar on the large monitor. 

****

Vermillion: 5:06 PM

"What does he say?" Gomamon asked, looking over Joe's shoulder.

"He says that he spotted some Digimon out in the sea."

"Hmm.....that'll be a problem for me. Most of my Pokemon are weak against water."

"Don't you have any other Pokemon that doesn't get hurt by water?" Gomamon asked.

"Sure, Golbat and Pineco, but still.....we need a boat to get around the waters."

"Uh....." Gomamon pointed his flipper to himself. "...what do I look like: a piece of scrap?"

"Oh yeah, we have you."

Later, the group ran back to the docks, but somewhere in a less crowded place, away from any eyes that would see the Digimon. Right as Brock and Joe stood at the edge of a bridge, Gomamon jumped off of his partner's back.

"Alright Gomamon. Time to do your stuff!" 

"No problem, Joe!"

(Digivolution)

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO.........IKAKUMON!!!!"

The Champion level Digimon plopped down on the water, then soon Brock, Joe, along with Shaomon, sat on his hairy back. 

"All passengers, please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times."

"Ikakumon, will you stop with the horse play?"

"Aw you're no fun, Joe."

Ikakumon swam a mile away from the city, calmly swimming along the Vermillion waters. Brock looked around and around through some binoculars of his while Joe lied down, feeling a bit seasick. 

"Ug.....if I knew Vermillion was a sea port, I would've tried to go with someone else....~gulp~..."

"Like maybe Mimi, Joe?" Ikakumon laughed.

"Lets not get in to that subject, Ikakumon."

Just then, Shaomon tensed up, narrowing his eyes, and growling.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

"I sense some Digimon nearby. Not too far from here. They're heading right for us."

"Uh oh. You hear that, Ikakumon?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see any around."

"Well it's logical they're coming from underwater, so we better stay sharp." said Brock.

Under the dark sea, two serpent like creatures, lighting their red eyes in the dark depths, swam in a snake like way, toward Ikakumon, as if Ikakumon was a harmless sitting duck. One of them shot above, and then swam like a torpedo, letting its bladed fin stick on the surface like a shark.

"There! Something's coming!" Brock shouted as he spotted that creature from Ikakumon's right side.

"Huh?" Ikakumon noticed the creature, and then motioned to it, aiming his horn. "HARPOON TORPEDO!!!"

The Champion level shot out his trademark shot straight toward the predator, but with quick reflex, the creature shot to the left, away from the blast.

"Whoa, he's fast, whatever that is!" Joe said.

Brock was about to reach for his Pokemon until he notice Shaomon staring at the left side, growling at something. Seeing before how this Digimon reacts to other Digimon, Brock pulled out his poke-ball and threw it to that side.

"GO, GOLBAT!!!"

Right as Golbat was released, the water gushed high, as a shark like creature lashed out at the bat Pokemon.

"Quick, use a Confuse Ray!"

Obeying his trainer, Golbat fired a pink ray from his eyes, nailing dead on at the shark's head, which made it stagger and fall back in the water.

"What was that?" Brock asked.

"I never seen Digimon like these, Brock." said Joe, not even keeping his eyes off the other one, who was trying to swim circles around Ikakumon.

"I know. They're Tylomons. Armor leveled Digimon. These sharkies like to play Jaws with their food before going for the kill. If their jaws won't get you their Torpedo Attack will." described Ikakumon.

"I really gotta get my own D-Sphere cause, no offense, that wasn't a good imitation of a poke-dex."

"Hey! I ain't speaking for Pokemon, pal!"

"Sorry. Plus if I don't have one, then that means we have to...."

Joe looked back at Brock's guilty look. Back in their days, the DigiDestined had to destroy Digimon in order to survive, but Pokemon trainers do not kill for a living. From what Joe see what Brock is feeling, he can understand. 

"I know how you feel, but we have to."

Suddenly one of the Tylomons jumped out of the water, like a dolphin gracefully flying above the sea. It blue, scaly like a reptile, but its head was like covered in a sharp helmet with white markings. The large front fins seemed sharp enough to cut flesh, but not even sharp looking as the blade that stood on its back.

"Evening, ladies! Care to dance?" Ikakumon said. "HARPOON TORPEDO!!"

Once again, the Tylomon gracefully dodged the shot, but unexpectedly, it was then tackled by its own comrade.

"Huh? What's the deal with her?" Ikakumon asked.

"Its because of the effect of Golbat's Confuse Ray. That Digimon is too confused with its surroundings." Brock answered.

"They're all yours, Ikakumon!" Joe shouted.

"You got it! HARPOON TORPEDO!!!"

Finally because of the Tylomon's foolishness, the other was deleted by the full blast of Ikakumon's attack. When the Digimon exploded out of its data, the other Tylomon shook of the effects of the Confuse Ray and then swam away from its prey.

"Hey, fishy-girl is getting away!" Ikakumon said.

"Yes, and it looks like she's heading for that boat far ahead." Joe said, pointing to a large boat miles away. 

****

Saffron City: 5:00 PM

Saffron City, Poke-World's mighty technological dragon. The city is homed by the mighty Silph Co., where many new accessories for Pokemon training comes from, like the Poke-Gear Hiro wears, or the powerful Master-Ball. This place is where one DigiDestined, Izzy, is curious into exploring.

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea, Izzy. What if someone throws us out?" Tentomon asked, who was riding on Izzy's back, in his doll mode.

"It is a good idea. With the advanced resources in that facility, it would help us detect the Digi-Core interference, and perhaps find Daemon's location. Besides, Shingo here said that he knows someone working here."

The two computer boys casually walked through the large glass door of the building, but then was stopped by a large security guard. 

"Whoa. Non-employees are not allowed inside."

"But my father works inside." Shingo said.

"You and many others. Now get lost!"

The two jumped back from the man's shout before running away.

"Call me ignorant, but aren't we suppose to be let in, Izzy?"

"Just a minor set back, Tentomon. You do know your father's work number, right?"

"Yeah, but lets stop somewhere so I can e-mail him."

****

Route 43: 5:03 PM 

The forest that surround the path finally rest from the chaotic threat created by the infamous Myotismon, but luckily for Tai and Agumon, that wasn't the same Myotismon they fought four years ago, and luckily that Digimon was now dealt with by Ash and his new Digivolved Pokemon. Chikorita's Ultimate level form: Kuzaimon. The group continued their mission to find out about the threats that was happening in Route 43, but unfortunately there was one problem: Kuzaimon still haven't de-Digivolved back, which was a bigger problem for Ash cause Kuzaimon was clinging to him like Jun does to Matt. 

"Must you do this, Kuzaimon? You're gonna make people think you're my girlfriend." 

"Good! That's the impression I want them to have!" she happily squealed, holding on to Ash's arm.

Ash's face blushed red from the embarrassment of Kuzaimon acting like this near him, and the fact that Davis and Hiro won't stop laughing and making fun of him.

"Aw, don't they make such a cute couple?" Davis teased. 

"Yeah! Don't forget to invite me to the wedding, Ashy!" Hiro laughed.

"Cut it out!" Ash shouted as the two continued to laugh.

Finally, Kuzaimon started to be bothered by their pestering. She waved her staff to magically raise some leaves from the branches, and then stuffed the leaves straight in their mouths.

"Thanks." Ash whispered.

"No problem, Ashy!" she cheerfully said before she cuddled on him.

Tai and Agumon silently laughed from the amusement of Davis and Hiro spitting out the leaves, and Kuzaimon embarrassing Ash. 

"I'm just wondering, something." Agumon said. "Remember when Pikachu shouted 'Digivolve to'?"

"Yeah?" Tai asked.

"Well now, when Chikorita Digivolved, she didn't say that. She said 'shinka'. What does that mean, and why?"

"Shinka is Japanese for evolve, and you got me. Its probably nothing to worry about." 

Agumon was going to argue, until May cut. "So let me get this straight: There are these Pokemon like creatures called Digimon, invading our world, and you guys are trying to get them back to where they belong?" May asked, still shocked of everything she been through.

"That's right." Tai answered.

"And.....because of that white wave in the sky last night, Pokemon can evolve even more like that Meganium did?"

"Yes, and the correct name is Kuzaimon, Ultimate level." she said. She then pulled Ash closer to her, while flicking Pikachu off his head. "And this is my Ashy, who you're not getting one mile near, sister!"

May nervously giggled before she pulled out a poke-ball, and released a ladybug Pokemon.

"So...you're saying, even Pokemon like my Ladyba can...what was it?....Digivolve?" 

"Yes, every single one." Tai said

May faced remain neutral, slowly looking at her bug Pokemon. Her eyes motioned to Ash, who tried to escape Kuzaimon's grip. Soon after her eyes drifted to nowhere, her lips slowly spread, until they past her eyes.

"WOO!! CAN I JOIN YOU GUYS? PLEASE?" 

Tai bewildered back. "What? Uh look, we..."

"Besides, I'm heading your way, so like it or not, I'm going!"

Tai held out his anger. "And why's that? Is it because you want to Digivolve your Pokemon?"

"Well....yes.....but don't get me wrong. Its not just to help me out in training. I'm not really trying for the Johto League. Its just that I want to see all the Pokemons' new evolved forms. You know...to help out on my studies." 

"~sigh~...look, you seen all the dangerous stuff back there. Its..."

"SURE YOU CAN COME!!" Ash happily shouted. "And if anything bad happens, I'll be right there to protect ya!"

BAM!!!!

Before anyone knew it, Ash was lying on the floor with a large bump, caused by Kuzaimon's fist. She grabbed his collar, and dragged him further.

"You know....I feel really sorry for Ash." Hiro said as Davis laughed.

"Pika...." Pikachu sighed as he sweatdropped.

****

Fuchsia City: 5:02 PM 

The Laramie Ranch, a Pokemon coral the Larmie family owns, and that include Lara Laramie. But now another completive race between the old rivals, Lara and Dario, has been commenced. But because that Dario is now using a Digimon to the race, Matt and Gary has entered. Out in the coral field, Matt, riding on Garurumon, Gary with Arcanine, and Lara with her Rapidash trained hard for the race. The three already did a few practice rounds, with Lara winning them all, but now it was time for the hill race, where one of Lara's friends waited on the top with stacks of boulders.

"Uh....are those boulders really necessary?" Matt asked.

"This is just to improve our strengths. Y'all have to be sharp cause Dario will do anything to win!" 

"Yeah....even using a crazed Digimon like Fangmon to the race." Garurumon said.

"Alright y'all, its time, and remember: No special attacks! On your marks....!"

The two Pokemon and Garurumon stood at the edge of the line Lara just made on the road.

"Get set...!" 

The three monsters leaned forward.

"....GO!!!"

And then dashed away up the hill with all their might. For Gary and Matt, they're not even gonna try to win this practice round; Lara was way too experienced, and Rapidash was considered the fastest footed Pokemon, but since Dario was using a Digimon, they have to win in order to get that Digimon.

Just then, Lara's friend leveraged the boulders, pushing them down the hill. The boulders rolled down the hill like giant bowling balls, but Lara and her Rapidash dodged the rocks with incredible ease. Garurumon was nearly hanging in there. He shot every side away from the rocks, yelping like Scooby Doo would when he sees trouble. Normally, Garurumon would blast anything that stands in his way, but since he can't use any attacks in the race he had to use wits. Gary's Arcanine seemed to be handling the rocks like a pro. Dodging the boulders with great speed, and even jumping over them if he had to.

"Man this chick must be crazy!" Matt said, ducking under a boulder that bounced over the two. "She seriously has it bad for this guy! WATCH OUT, GARURUMON!!" almost roadkill, Garurumon soared over a giant boulder.

"I feel naked not using my Howling Blaster." Garurumon muttered.

Later on, the group finished the round. Once again Lara won, and Gary was second, but Matt and Garurumon gasped for air after experiencing a frightening experience. 

"Nice work, Gary. You really trained your Pokemon well." Lara said. She then walked over to Matt and Garurumon who sat on the dirt, and then kicked Matt in the shin.

"OW!!"

"And y'all are gonna do double work, so you get y'all Yankee asses back down the hill!"

"~sob~...First Jun now this? What did I do wrong? WHAT?"

****

Vermillion Sea: 5:45 PM

Meanwhile, Ikakumon chased after escaping Tylomon, that was heading toward a cruise boat. Even though the Armor leveled Digimon can swim with a speed of a torpedo, The group had to rely on Shaomon's senses.

"There! Its heading for that boat. It looks just like the St. Ann!" Brock said. "I remember me, along with Ash and Misty, almost drowned in that boat when it sunk."

"Wonder why its heading for that boat?" Joe asked.

"HYDRO BLASTER!!!"

From out of the depths, a powerful blast of water blasted Tylomon off the water. Soon as it was airbrone, a giant shell like creature emerged out of the water. The slimy pink creature that had yellow worm like hair, blue markings, and a large shell with large spikes grafted all around, roared in the ocean air. 

"Deja vu! A Shellmon!" Joe said. 

"Seen one before?" Brock asked.

"Did I ever! He was the second crazy Digimon we fought when we first came to the Digital World." 

"I'm beginning to see why that Tylomon swam here." Ikakumon said.

"Yeah. I sensed something stronger too." Shaomon said, hopping on Brock's head. "I guess after Tylomon sensed this guy, he forgot about you."

"I'm insulted."

(**Play Shrouding Dark Cloud from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack**.)

In no time wasted, after the Armor level Digimon fell back in the water, it shot through the surface like a torpedo, aiming ferociously at the aquatic Digimon.

"TORPEDO ATTACK!!"

Tylomon jumped out of the water, and charged at Shellmon, incased in red energy. Shellmon moved a little to its left to the let the shark Digimon crash right into his shell.

"Hold still! I'll make this painless if you do!" Tylomon shouted. "TERROR PLANKTON!!!"

From its mouth, Tylomon shot out a blast of energy, but Shellmon hid in its shell, not even the blast could crack its shell. Tylomon growl in anger, then charged forward again.

"Time to die, data! DRILL SHELL!!!"

After Shellmon ducked back in its shell, it hovered over the waters and span in incredible speed, spinning like a drill then flew toward Tylomon, using its spinning spikes to rip the Armor Digimon to shreds, and absorbing its data.

"Aw crud! And I was starting to like her, too!" Ikakumon said.

"Enough of that, perv!" Joe warned.

"This is too barbaric. I know Pokemon have to kill to survive, but not just to get strong! Not like this." Brock growled at the sight, shaking his arms as he leaned then on Ikakumon's back.

"Sorry, Brock, but I have to delete this guy before he even thinks of attacking that boat!" Ikakumon charged at Shellmon, preparing to fire his attack. "Hey big and slimy! Remember me?"

"No, but I know good data when I see one, especially when you're with humans! HYDRO BLASTER!!!"

The water blast nailed him in the face, pushing Ikakumon far back. The furry Champion Digimon paddled his little legs, trying to fight back the attack, but all he could do was keep from being pushed.

"Come on, Ikakumon! Just move out of the way!" Joe said.

Trying Joe's advice, Ikakumon moved to the side and then fired a Harpoon Torpedo, which Shellmon ducked back in its shell for safety.

"Every time we attack, he just goes back in his shell." Joe said.

"There must be a way." Brock thought up with ways to break Shellmon's defenses. He remembered back in the Indigo League, Ash's Kinglar had to keep on smashing a Cloyster's shell to knock it out, but Shellmon's shell seems a lot harder then a Cloyster's, so that won't work. And even if Golbat tries a Confuse Ray, it'll just go straight back in its shell. "Maybe we can try to distract it..."

"HYDRO BLASTER!!"

Right as the blast rocketed toward them, Brock instantly got an idea. 

"Gah! Quick, use Water Gun!" 

"Hey, you're not Joe, but alright. WATER GUN!!"

With the new TM he was given, Ikakumon countered with his own water blast. Now both attacks crashed to a stalemate, but both would not give in. Brock quickly released Golbat and order him to fly to Shellmon.

"Now, use Confuse Ray!"

Golbat fired out its attack straight at Shellmon's eyes, making it dance around as it's world seems to be spinning.

"Do it now!" Joe shouted.

"HARPOON TORPEDO!!!" 

Ikakumon launched his attack and it would seem to be aiming for a direct hit, but then, uncontrollably, Shellmon fired a raging Hydro Cannon, destroying the missile, and blasting Joe and Brock off of Ikakumon in the process.

Brock and Joe swam back up to the surface, catching their breath once they reached for air, but then Brock nervously looked around for the In-Training Digimon.

"Shaomon? Shaomon?!" Brock cried, but there was no answer from the young Digimon. If he can't see him around, that would mean he's trapped underwater. Brock inhaled some air and then dived underwater.

"Brock?" Joe said, as he was about to follow, but was blown by a wave caused by the dog fight between Ikakumon and Shellmon.

Brock fought through the currents, created by the fight above, and frantically searched for Shaomon. Down below, he saw a shining twinkle. Brock quickly paddled down below, right until he caught a oval shaped object. Getting and idea on what that was, Brock grabbed the object, and held it up close, which was really Shaomon, barely alive.

"HYDRO BLASTER!!!"

Ikakumon suffered another blow by Shellmon's attack. Joe floated on the ripply water as he helplessly watched the battle. Then Brock arose from the water, next to Joe, with Shaomon in his arms.

"That was close. Shaomon almost drowned." Brock said.

"~kaff~...what are....~kaff~....talking about? I did drowned!"

Brock nervously laughed. Joe then noticed something glimmering in Brock's left hand.

"Brock, what's that in your hand?"

Confused, Brock look at what he was holding. It appears to be a brown gem coated poke-ball.

"How....I got a D-Sphere? How did...?"

"Its best not to ask questions." Joe said, pointing over to Ikakumon and Shellmon, who just tackled each other like football players.

Suddenly, the D-Sphere beeped and spoke. **_"Scanning Pokemon on field........enough energy for Rookie level: Golbat. Begin Digivolution?"_**

Brock was usually the one who tries to think before jumping ahead, expect when it comes to girls. However since they're dealing with a Digimon, thinking will have to wait. Holding up the D-Sphere, he thought up the words he hears the DigiDestined shout.

"DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!"

With that said, Golbat, who flew above Shellmon, glowed in a white aura.

(**End song**.)

(Digivolution) 

"GOLBAT SHINKAAAAA......"

Golbat's body shifted on a oval shape, spanning it wings to about five feet. Its ears where pointy, shaped like Pikachu's, and its facial features showed more of a sinister look in the purple body. It also grew what appears to be two extra wings, but some can say they are legs.

"...CROBAT!!"

Brock smiled widely, barely able to pull out his own poke-dex, Professor Oak gave him.

**__**

Crobat (Kurobatto): the bat Pokemon. The evolve form of Golbat. It flies so silently through the dark on its four wings that it may not be noticed even when nearby.

Type: poison, flying.

Stage: Champion

Level: 40

"Alright, Crobat! Help out Ikakumon with a Wing Attack!"****

With incredible speed, more then a Golbat ever could master, Crobat dashed forward, slashing Shellmon across the face with his wings.

"Quick, use your Toxic Attack!"

Crobat positioned before Shellmon and then sprayed purple mist on its face.

"GAHH!!!! IT BURRRNS!!!!"

"Get him, now!" Joe shouted.

"With pleasure! HARPOON TORPEDO!!"

BOOM! With one blast, Shellmon was blasted in the face, and knocked out, almost about to burst into data.

"Alright, time to go back to the internet!" Brock shouted, preparing the D-Sphere. "D-SPHERE, GO!!!" After throwing his new D-Sphere, Shellmon was finally captured.

"Nice work, Crobat!" Brock said to his happy Pokemon right as Ikakumon de-Digivolved back to Gomamon.

"Yeah, now we don't have to kill Digimon and we can send Shaomon to the internet." Joe said.

Shaomon shook a little, hearing what Joe said. "Will it....bring me back to the Digital World?"

"Well all the D-Sphere will do is send you to the matrix system Gennai built. Once we finish this whole goose chase, you all will be returned to your Digital World."

"B..but....I don't want to go back. Can I just go to your Digital World?"

"I don't think Gennai, or Azulongmon would agree. You might...."

"AHOY THERE!!!"

Suddenly, a small boat came about with a figure waving to them. Brock narrowed his very small eyes, till his brain clicked in to the person; One he recognizes.

"Hey! Its you!"

****

Ilex Forest: 5:07 PM

The Ilex Forest, just about at the foot of Azalea Town. A place where there's mostly bug Pokemon around. Not only that, the bug Digimon find the forest a good resort place for chaos, even the plant Digimon finds it great too. TK, Ritchie, and Patamon, along with the Azalea gym leader, Bugsy, explored the forest, searching for any bug Digimon. So far, they only found Digimon at the Rookie level; none that Patamon can handle. A few Kunemons there, and a couple of Mushroomon here, where all taken care of by Patamon and Ritchie and Bugsy's Pokemon. But right now in a small open field, they've come face to face with a Digimon TK and his friends first seen when they came to the Digital World.

"Alright, take that Kuwagamon out, Angemon!" TK shouted.

"HAND OF FATE!!"

Thrusting his fist, the angel Digimon fired a holy beam of light, nailing dead on at Kuwagamon's face.

Yes Kuwagamon, the very first Digimon the DigiDestined fought. This creature was described a giant red beetle. Considered to have a high temper, and also has large pincers twice as powerful then a Pincer.

The Kuwagamon shook off the pain it felt from the attack, but it found itself cornered by Angemon, Ritchie's Charizard: Zippo, and Bugsy's Scyther. 

"Leave me alone! SCISSOR CLAW!!!"

It launched forward, about to crush Scyther with its claws, however it never thought of the bug Pokemon's incredible speed. Scyther dashed out of the way so fast, it seemed like it disappeared in mid air. Kuwagamon missed the Pokemon, and then slid its face to the ground.

"Zippo! Flamethrower!"

Zippo fired out a powerful fire blast, engulfing the giant bug in the intense flames. 

"GAHHHHH!!!!"

"Alright! DIGI-BALL!! GO!!!"

With proceeding to the last step, Ritchie captured Kuwagamon in a Digi-Ball, which then later on, the ball disappeared to the matrix.

"Well that was easy." TK rudely snorted while Angemon de-Digivolved back to Patamon.

Bugsy frowned at the young DigiDestined's attitude. Ever since they met, TK has been acting so snobby, which was getting on his nerves.

"Hey, Ritchie. What's the deal with your friend?"

Ritchie grinned. "Oh his girlfriend dumped him."

"Oh."

"HEY! Don't you go into that subject, Ritchie!" TK shouted as his friends laughed. "We still have more important things to do."

"Well this was the sixth Digimon we've caught, and the first big one I've seen." Bugsy said, resting his hands on his head. "I can't say how many there are. If bug Digimon are like bug Pokemon, then they can easily multiply. It'll take days or more to capture them all. Maybe its impossible."

TK sighed in annoyance. "Great. Well maybe if we can find the big one, the rest will follow."

"Maybe."

Later on, the group found themselves in a large, open field, where in the middle lies a small wooden shaft that looks like a birdhouse.

"What's that thing?" Patamon asked.

"That would be the Ilex Shrine." Bugsy answered. "Its said to honor the protector of the forest, showing that all nature in the Poke-World has a guardian."

"Hmm..." TK rubbed his chin, thinking about the Sovereign in the Digital World. "More like...a Sovereign, right?"

"Well, no....why you say that?"

"In the Digital World, its run by a Sovereign named Azulongmon. He's the protector of the eastern Digital World. But I never seen the other Sovereigns. Us DigiDestineds been everywhere in the Digital World, and we never seen any other Sovereigns."

"Hmm.....I don't know about any other Sovereigns but this forest and all of nature are protected by a legendary Pokemon named Celebi."

"Celebi?"

"Its kind of like Mew, only its also a grass type." said Ritchie. "Its rumored that it can also travel through time."

"Hmm....it would be handy. We can use this Celebi to go back to when Daemon or who ever first tried to invade this place." Patamon said, fluttering over the group.

"Yes, but lets not worry about this Celebi. We still....."

Just then, they heard cries coming from the forest up ahead. As they looked, a bunch of grass and bug Pokemon ran out the forest in feared looks.

"What's going on with...?" Bugsy asked, when suddenly a giant flower creature emerged through the trees like toothpicks. "Whoa! What's that?"

"Its a Blossomon!" TK shouted.

"Oh how can we forget about this creep! It tried to get Yolei and Kari back in the Dark Ocean!" Patamon said. "What's worse: its an Ultimate!"

The giant plant growled menacingly as it noticed TK and the trainers. As it licked its lips, it crawled over to them, lashing out its thorns.

"Looks like it wants to fight!" Bugsy said. "Lets give him one."

Nodding, Ritchie released Sparky, Zippo, and Happy. Bugsy called out Scyther, his Spinarak, and his own Butterfree.

"Patamon?" 

"Read ya loud and clear, TK."

(Digivolution)

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO........ANGEMON!!!"

"Alright, guys. Ultimate levels are very powerful, so be careful." TK warned.

"We hear ya." Ritchie said. "Zippo, use Flamethrower!!"

Once again, Zippo unleashed its flames, burning the grass Digimon. But then the Blossomon emerged out of the flames and use its Thorn Whips, trapping Zippo in the painful thorns before slamming him to the grass.

"Zippo!" 

Zippo stood up, not even paying attention to the blood that dripped from the places Blossomon's thorns stabbed. Ritchie motioned his Charizard to come to him for a heal up.

"Sparky, use a ThunderBolt!"

Charging up electric power, Ritchie's Pikachu fired his attack, but it appears to not be doing anything to Blossomon.

"What gives? Why isn't Blossomon feeling it?" TK asked.

"That's why." Ritchie said, pointing to Blossomon's roots. "Its using its roots to lead the electricity to the ground. The electric attack won't do any good now."

"Alright, its our turn! Get him, Scyther!" Scyther flew in close to Blossomon, extending back his blades. "Use Fury Cutter!"

Scyther flew upward, trying to slash the Digimon, while it dodged the lightening quick Thorn Whips. The Pokemon rapidly slashed the Digimon's face, feeling its attack getting stronger with every hit. But Scyther failed to avoid getting whipped by Blossomon, which then the bug Pokemon got crushed by the large thorny vine.

"Get him now, Angemon!" TK shouted.

While Angemon joined in the battle, Ritchie and Bugsy ordered their Butterfrees to accompany him.

"Butterfree!"

"Happy!"

"PSYBEAM!!!" 

"HAND OF FATE!! ARGHHH!!!" 

The triple beams of holy and psychic energy nailed Blossomon, but it used its vine arms to defend itself.

Blossomon struggled to hold off the beams, but smiled. "Okay, you had your fun! SPIRAL FLOWER!!!"

Slashing the beams apart like it was butter, Blossomon launched a couple of bladed flowers, slashing and ripping the two butterfly Pokemon's wings a bit, and also causing enough serious damage to Angemon to make him de-Digivolve back to Patamon.

"Patamon!" TK cried as he ran as fast as he could, catching his little Digimon.

"Too...strong....he probably absorbed a lot of data." Patamon breathed.

"Come on, just a little rest, then maybe later on you can Armor Digivolve."

Cutting off TK, he felt a bright yellow light. He turned to that light to find Ritchie's Charizard 

"Come on, Zippo! All we need is a little hope and we'll win!" Ritchie shouted. Probably hanging around with Ash back in the Indigo League, his unlimited confidents rubbed off on Ritchie. "Use your Flamethrower, Zippo!" 

After Zippo roared, he flew up in the air and then fired a pumped up Flamethrower. This time, the fire really caused serious damage to Blossomon, making it scream in agonizing pain. 

"Now, Fire Blast it!" 

Zippo again inhaled more fire, in a raging manner, bent on only helping his trainer. With a loud roar, he fired the large fireball like a cannon, and blasted Blossomon in a blast shaped like a star.

After the flames died down, Blossomon, who somehow barely survived, quickly escaped back in the woods, letting Ritchie's crest power die down for him and Zippo.

"Well that's brave of him staying for the battle." Patamon sarcastically said. "Hit and run, huh?"

Ritchie gasped when he saw his Charizard tumble to the floor. He ran up to it and discovered the fire type breathing hard.

"Sorry about pushing you too much. Are you okay, Zippo?" he asked with worry. Zippo nodded and then tried to get up, but Ritchie held out his hand. "Don't try to get up. Just rest up in your poke-ball. Return."

As Ritchie recalled Zippo, TK blinked, facing the woods, where Blossomon left a trail of broken trees.

"Lets chase after that Blossomon! We can't let it cause more damage when its fully recovered. Digimon can heal fast."

****

Celadon City: 5:04 PM 

Mimi, Susie, along with Palmon, was invited over to the Celadon gym, owned by the elegant gym leader, Erika. There, they have been introduced to the female employees that works there, breeding grass type Pokemon, and also creating different types of perfumes. Right now, the girls were exploring the green house, where all the grass types are homed.

"This place really is comforting. I even loved the perfumes you gave me. Really goes well for my perfection." Mimi said, patting her hair.

"Well thank you, Mimi-san. We do our best producing the perfumes, and taking care of the Pokemon." Erika said.

"So you and Susie had been friends in breeding school?" 

"Oh yes. Best of friends at that. Of course, Erika does have a wild side when it comes to battles."

Erika blushed in embarrassment. "Oh come now, Susie. I do need an extra living." just then, one of her employees came and whispered something to her. "Oh....I see....will you two excuse me for a minute?"

"Certainly." 

After when Erika left the room, the Pokemon came out from where they were hiding, coming up close to Mimi.

"Wow! I think they grown a liking to me. Well, its no surprise. All the boys in America do..."

"Uh, Mimi. I think they just want to talk to me." Palmon said, jumping off of her partner's shoulders after being in doll-mode. Palmon then got crowded by the curious Pokemon. Some Glooms, some Oddishes, and many other grass types you can think of. Perhaps they were curious about Palmon, since they never seen her kind before. 

"Hello, what kind of a Pokemon are you?" a Bellossom asked.

"I'm not a Pokemon, I'm a Digimon; short for Digital Monsters. My name's Palmon."

"Digimon?" the grass Pokemon repeated, not even hearing that word before.

"We should talk, maybe somewhere more quite." Palmon then looked at the Bellossom. "Maybe you can show me how to get my hair like yours.....wow I'm sounding like Mimi."

"Actually my hair is natural."

"That's what I told my friend, Mimi, but she's still in to changing my style." 

Mimi watched over her friend, noticing that she's becoming quite the popular one. Usually Palmon was the type who never likes to do things to pretty herself up, sometimes. But it seems she was right. Either that, or Mimi's teachings finally paid off.

"Hey, how about we go eat something?" Susie asked. 

"Sure, but none of those fattening things. After all, I do gotta watch my girlish figure."

"So what seems to be the problem?" Erika asked her friend down the hall.

"Guess what..."

"Another of our perfume products stolen?"

"Not just that, the Pokemon that helps create the products are stolen too."

"What? By what? Could it be that Team Rocket?"

"No, the police said they had no leads to them."

"But...what...?"

****

Cherrygrove City: 5:08 PM 

"Ladies and gents....we are here!" 

"Its about time! And you said this bucket of bolts was better then our balloon!" 

The Meowth shaped jet landed on a remote opening, far from any routes or towns. The nefarious Team Rocket disembarked the jet right before Meowth switched on the alarm.

"So....why here?" James asked, looking around the forest.

"You saw those two twerps, didn't you?" Meowth asked the confused James. "Landing in this distance will give us ample time to figure out a plan to swipe their little gadgets and what ever Pokemon and Digi....whatever they have!"

"Yes!" Jesses squealed. "Besides, its just a goody good girl and a baseball freak. How hard could they be compare to the real twerps?"

James held his chin. "Well as I recalled, that cat Digi...something evolves into a angel." 

Suddenly, Meowth's eyes was shaped like hearts. "Yeah....an angel after my heart!"

Jesse groaned in disgust, covering her forehead. "This kitty love is really getting annoying."

Half an hour later, Kari, Casey, and Gatomon walked on top of the hilly trail, where the top gave a full view of the city. Kari took a moment to gaze at the perfect view. She smiled as she took a deep breath on the clean forest air. She felt her nerves relaxed from the clear air, it reminded her the days she and her friends could just come to the Digital World without fighting any evil. This was the perfect place to have a romantic moment, watching the sunset. If only Davis was here, then later on the two can sit on the hill, watching the orange sky as its light would give a warm color on their skins. Then Kari would just look up to her boyfriend's eyes and lean closer to kiss the one she loves, Takeru.....Kari rapidly shook her head as she felt her throat choke. Why was she thinking of TK all of a sudden? He's just a friend, why would he be in her daydream? But now that she mentioned him...

"Kari? Come one, Casey is already in the woods." Gatomon warned as she tapped her head.

"Huh?...Oh sorry."

****

Cerulean City: 5:15 PM

Inside the Cerulean gym, Sora was a little in to thought as she sat on the edge of a pool, looking at the water Pokemon swim about. Bored the girl was, tired the girl was. All she can do is sit down and watch her bare feet float under the water. A soft sigh was heard from the red haired girl, and her vision became blurry when looking at the clear water. Her reflection rippled from the motion of her feet, and as it slowed, her eyes felt it was seeing a different reflection. It morphed into a person with large brown hair, a blue bandana with goggles strapped around it, and a male facial look with chocolate brown eyes looked back at her. The smile felt so warm, so inviting to the girl, she could only blush while shyly smile back. 

"HORSEA!!!"

A creature appeared from the reflection, startling Sora on her back. The red haired girl sat up, looking back at the being. It was a tiny blue creature that resembled a sea horse. Though the little sea animal showed no danger. In fact, it showed signs of playfulness as it happily closed its eyes and hopped up and down from the water.

"Hello there, what are you?" Sora asked, amused of the creature's cute antics.

"Horsea!"

Sora smiled after the little creature chirped. Course it was oblivious to her that this little being was a Pokemon.

"Oh Horsea! There you are!"

The little Pokemon snapped its head to its left before hopping out a of the water, and into Misty's arms.

"Horsea!"

"Oh I missed you so much!" Misty happily squealed as she hugged the sea horse Pokemon. 

"Is that one of your Pokemon, Misty?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but I had to leave Horsea here. He needed to be in deep waters a lot." 

"Hey Misty!" 

The young water trainer groaned as she turned to her three sisters. "What do you want? If you guys want me to be on another show, then you can forget it."

"My gawd! That was only in desperate times. Actually, we're wondering if you guys wanna head over this totally awesome festival at the Cerulean beach." Daisy asked.

"I love to, but me and Sora...." then Sora cut of Misty.

"Wait....the beach? But there might be more dangerous Digimon there."

"But didn't we took care of that freaky lobster thing?" Violet asked.

"There's a lot more then those things." Sora answered as she crossed her arms.

"Well, like, sure those things look ugly and stuff, but at least we our Pokemon to protect us." Daisy shrugged before leaving with the two sisters. "Have fun Digi-whazit catching or whatever. We'll have the cute beach boys to ourselves."

Misty frowned at her sisters before Sora moved closer to whisper. "Misty, we better watch the beach again."

"Yeah but I hope you brought your swimsuit."

****

Violet City: 5:10 PM

The sun was up to the point where its about to be ready to set, but the skies was still in its clear blue. The citizens of Violet City persuade their normal daily life. Leaving to their homes after a hard day of work, wandering around to search for trainers to battle, etc. However one person of this planet vowed to not know the meaning of the word 'rest'. One person who will not quit until she has figured out this strange events that involves these new 'Pokemon'. 

"Jenny!" snapping from her thoughts, Officer Jenny ran up to her on a restaurant table. 

"Oh hey there, Jenny."

"Its my middle name, Tammy, Sarah." she said, reminding the other Jenny about their individual middle names.

Tammy arched her brow at Sarah's attire. Usually the Jennys always wear their police uniform, but this one however was just wearing a brown leather coat, a tight t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"Um...off duty, Sarah? I thought you were on shift in Mt. Silver?"

"I'm on...uh...an undercover assignment." 

"What, you playing Beverly Hills Cop?" Tammy teased. 

"Ha, ha. Actually I'm trying to solve this strange Pokemon mystery." 

"Oh yes..." Tammy rolled her eyes as she twirled her finger. "Jenny Sarah, the master detective. Oh please, you once accused a Rattata for a museum robbery."

"Hey, it was chewing a piece of a glass from vase vault! That was a good proof!"

Tammy shook her head with a half smile. "Well what's so mysterious about new Pokemon? I mean what does have to do with police work?"

"Well I did one into one of those creatures. He almost looked human, and he carried a weapon that almost killed me."

Tammy rubbed her chin. There are a few Pokemon with humanoid features, but never have they heard a lot of Pokemon handling weapons, except for a Meowth from Team Rocket. "A humanoid Pokemon with a deadly weapon?"

"I don't think they are Pokemon. After that thing was done with me, he escaped through a portal."

Tammy smirked a smile. "Oh so you think these creatures are aliens?"

"Yes that's right."

"Okay, believe what you want. But....if you want some leads, I saw two trainers with a strange candle in their bags. They say it was a toy, but that 'toy' felt more alive then any other doll."

"A candle?"

"Well reports say that these new Pokemon come in different shapes and sizes. It could be one of them."

Sarah stood up from her chair. "Do you know where did these girls went?"

"No clue. But I don't think they haven't gone far from town."

Sarah picked up a brown cowboy hat and placed it on her head. "Thanks. I gotta go."

"Good luck, Texas Ranger!" Tammy laughed.

"I freakin hate you."

"I love you too, cousin!"

"So....what are we suppose to do now?" Jun asked as she and Crystal sat on a bench in a city park.

Candlemon popped out of her bag with an arched eyebrow and then tapped her on shoulder. "Duh! We're suppose to be searching for Digimon to catch! Haven't you been listening to Tai?"

"I think she was too busy drooling over that Matt guy." Crystal laughed, giving a teasing face to Jun.

"Oh shut up. Come on. lets keep looking around." 

As the girls walked off, unknown to them, a Officer Jenny hid behind a tree, on pursuit of the two tag team.

__

"I'm gonna solve this caper, and you girls are gonna help me, even if you don't even know it." 

****

?????: 5:00 PM

__

Dateline: May 2, 2003....in Chosen timeline to be precise. Months ago, my plan was simple. Ever since my discovery of two Chosens defeating the all powerful Millenniummon, I have had vowed to obtain his power to this very day. It is unknown to how the young Chosen, Ken Ichijouji, and now Tamer, Ryo Akiyama destroyed the god Digimon, but that knowledge is useless. Dark Spores were implanted on Ichijouji and increased his negative energies to force him to become the Digimon Kaiser. I have patiently waited for the spore to grow, but the young fool went to the path of the hero, and weakened the spore as well.

After that time, I had discovered that MaloMyotismon was also aiming for the power I had my hands sweating for, and I had to step in early to retrieve the spore, but those foolish Chosens trapped me in the Dark Ocean. It is unknown to me on how I was able to escape to this accursed world, nor how the Chosens entered here as well, but I would call it a fate of luck. Fate has given me a second chance to harness Millenniummon's power, destroy the Chosens, and once and for all have my revenge on that wretched Tamer, Taichi Yagami, and Zero! 

"Lord Daemon?"

The thoughts of the dark Digimon was broken when he heard one of his Vilemon minions call. He closed his ruined journal and diverted to his lackey.

"What is it now?"

"Pardon my intrusion but Datamon would like a word with you about the clone Tamers."

The demon Digimon silently groaned as he arose from his chair, grabbing his journal and pen, and exited out of his dark room only lit by candles. "Very well..." 

Walking through the dark, eerily halls, Daemon opened his book, tapping his pen on his shaded chin as he thought up more things to write about the event.

__

It would appear that I have also found a dark orb in the Dark Ocean, which was the means of my escape, I never heard of such a artifact, but my time does not involved finding that answer. It allows me to create a few abilities like giving extra power to my minions, and open portals to worlds between the Dark Ocean, like the southern realm. It pales to the power of Millenniummon, but as of now, it is used to power up the transporter, and the cloning device. Now step one was simple: Create a special control spire that can drain the Digicore energies from the Chosens and weaken their Digimon. Step two: Steal the dark spore was a complete success. But...it would appear the Alpha Control Spire had no effect for their remaining power of the crests. Taichi Yagami's counterpart was the first to prove that. Not only that, the Chosens pathetic associates who tame these Digimon trash also shares the crests.

I may be able to reborn the Dark Masters, but that might not be enough. With the Chosens teamed up with these....'trainers', they outnumber us million to one. Perhaps for situations like this may call for the old: 'Fight fire with fire' routine. 

Daemon looked ahead to find himself passing the large mechanical doors that stood before Daemon's lab. Daemon grinned, looking at the large tubes that held clones of the Tamers and their Digimon. 

__

Originally, we would use the DNA data from the Tamers' Digimon when they were on a mission in another world, but we unexpectedly got a bonus. Not only the Tamers' Digimon were cloned in the process, but their Tamers as well. 

"Ah, Lord Daemon." Datamon said, turning to his master as his left hand was typing on the large computer next to the tubes. 

"What is it you have to report?"

"Well I analyzed some useful elements within these Tamers, like their genetic code to fuse with their Digimon to reach the Mega level, called Bio-Merge."

Bio Merge. Daemon heard of this art. Its when a human and its Digimon partner can fuse and become one as a Mega level Digimon. An art the DigiDestined will never achieve.

"I know that! Is that all you want to say?"

"Just giving an example, sir. Though the problem with that is once they are ready, they won't have the power to master the Bio-Merge yet."

"Hmm....at least with the digital code on their Digimon, they can gather data from Digimon they destroy to gain necessary energies to Bio-Merge." Daemon said, looking over to the cloned Digimon. "But also the example of memories becoming a nuisance Shadow-Impmon showed us that they must be deleted."

"Yes, but here's what I'm most intrigued, sir." Typing a few commands, Datamon showed a 3D model of Takato and Rika on the screen. "These two specimen, Takato Matsuda, and Ruki Makino, have an interesting amount of negative energy. Ruki's yami is known to have similar traits to the Kaiser. Her yami is also known to her comrades as the Digimon Queen."

"Matsuda? Ruki Makino? I thought it was Matsuki and Rika Nonaka?"

"Ruki is Rika's real name, but I'm not so sure about their different last names. Perhaps its their mothers' maiden names or names from different timelines." (A/N: I know that's their names in the Japanese version.)

"Never mind. That is just useless trivia. Continue."

"Anywise, remember how Taichi Yagami's counterpart forced his Greymon to Digivolve to SkullGreymon? Well that is nothing compare to the Tamer, Takato. His negative chi is like nothing I ever seen before. It was able to dark Digivolve his Digimon to one of the powerful four dragons: Megidramon."

"Megidramon?" He heard of this legendary Digimon as well. Megidramon was a powerful Digimon, able to destroy a planet with one powerful blast. "This warrior of courage could be more powerful then the known courage warriors we ever seen."

"Though I'm not sure to compare him to the courage warrior of the DigiDestined Scanners. The Digital Information Mainstream is unable to determine his power due to he and his comrades have not yet been able to complete their destiny." 

"No matter." Daemon hovered to Takato's tube, gently touching the surface of the glass that held the orange liquid. "If we could somehow teach this boy how to harness his darkness, the numbers of the Chosens and the trainers will not matter.....how much longer till they are ready?"

"An hour the Tamers and the Digimon, code named: BaneGuilmon, Yaminamon, and BlackTerriermon will emerge." 

"Excellent. And moments later, our other experiment will succeed its process as well." 

end of part 19................

Takato: Wow! The clones of us is almost complete. How would the heroes handle this new threat. Find out next time!

DragDragon47- Thanks for the review, even if it is short.

ShakirBBB- Well you weren't suppose to take the Pidegot thing seriously since that was not going to be a main focus, but oh well.

Splitz, dilloman, 498911, and kamikaze- All the trainers? I can't do them all!

Genki-assasin- O...kay. Thanks for the review.

Crow T Robot- Sorry, but its so fun teasing Rika. That doesn't mean I hate her. If I did hate her, I would do this (Pulls a rope to drop a bunch of dictionary books on Ryo.)

Ryo: (buried under books.) WHY ME?!

Rika: You're lucky you did that, otherwise...(Slits throat.)

Me: ~gulp~

Takato: Oh yeah, you got this in the mail, Rika. (Gives a envelop that is labeled: From Gaz.)

Rika: What is she....? (Opens it and holds a picture of Hannibal, Murdock, and Mr. T hung upside down over a pit of alligators.) WHAT?!!!!!

Me: Tsk, tsk. Rika, you're going at Gaz the wrong way. Brutality won't defeat her. She attacks mentally, not physically. How else did she scared you?

Takato: You mean with those dresses she stapled around Rika's room?

Rika: SHUT UP, GOGGLEHEAD!!! Oh...I'll get my revenge! Even with mental force!

TPOC- O...kay.

Doomtron- I do? I thought I just pull one out of a hat?

Unknown1- Well we have Tamers....well clones I mean.

Steeldramon21- Hey why did you change your name? Anywise thanks for the review.

Lilly Katana- When? I have no idea.

Jammie-Bro- I know, I beat the game long ago.

Unknown2- Like I said, here they are....evil clones I mean.

Unknown3- Are you that guy who e-mailed me that Halo walkthrough. You're talking to the wrong guy to do a Halo.

HellRavenmon- Don't worry, its not going to be DBZ. Heck, I still don't know what to do with Frontier. But.....I planning on writing a Yu-Gi-Og, Megaman BN fic. Its probably gonna be based on Seth Turtle's fic.

Lizzy- Thanks for the review.

Genki-assasin- How is it a re-make? GigaChumon is suppose to be like a Raichu version of WereGarurumon.

Digi fan- Thanks for the review.

Gohan SSJ2- Perhaps I'll put him in it IF I ever make a sequel.

The kid- Why did he? He had nothing against Rika. He just likes to tease girls like her, epically Terra.

Rika: Oh that reminds me. (Pulls out a chainsaw and start to chase after Max, but he dashed away in sonic speed.) Damn! You just had to create someone similar to that blue porcupine.

Me: Max is a little different from Sonic in some ways.

Dr. Howard Vine Howard- 1. I don't know much about Red Alert. I mean I already have someone breathing down my neck about Halo.

2. Not really, but I am trying to come up with a Megaman Battle Networks with Yu-Gi-Oh.

Max Acorn- I'm pretty much a wallflower. I don't do well in parties. 

Sonicmon- Uh....would you like some tranquillizers for that Pokemon?

SerpentTreize- Hmm...I'll try to come up with that, but maybe you'll see some more love triangles with Ash and Misty dealing with May, Melody, and maybe Rudy.

Misty: WHAT?!!!!!!!! I'LL SNAP YOU IN.....!!!!

Me: Oh come on. Oh I heard probably after the Johto League, the company is planning to cut you out of the show like they did with Brock.

Misty: THEY WHAT?!!!!?

Me: So hurry up and tell Ash how you feel before someone else does. GO NOW!!! GO!!!!! (Misty dashes out like a light.) That was close.

DigiDestined of Courage- If you are reading this, long time no read. Oh...and if you are reading this, BlackTerriermon is probably begging you to Bio-Merge with him to go out with Kuzaimon huh?

The changer of ways- (Change eyes purple) Ah...a cannibalist. Perhaps I supplement on some Justimon wine, or some sherbet made from that water Hybrid in season 4. Ah...I heard it is a tender treat....

Terra: SIT!!!!!!!!! (Dark AnT slams to the floor.)

Dark AnT: Oh just wait until Reality Heroes you little insect.

Terra: Really?....SIT!!!!!!

E-100 Alpha- Rika: ME?!! There isn't any guy I wanna see. 

Takato: But....Rika....

Rika: Except you, Gogglehead.

Terriermon: Funny, I did see a picture of that hat guy from Sailor Moon under your pillow.

Takato: WHAT?!!!!!

Terriermon: Hey a girl has gotta dream, Takatomon.

Epsilon- Exactly, I never seen the movie, or never will. 

Me: Alright, that's all for now. Oh I am planning on making a sequel to this fic, but what is it like? You have to wait....IF I ever make it.

Terra: Sure, tease the readers on false promises. You're such a politician. 

Max: So long people, and don't forget to Momentai!

Terriermon: THAT'S MY LINE!!!!!!

__

"And here's a little something to show the D-Reaper how 'okay' I am!" ~Terriermon ~ Digimon Tamers

__

"Do you thing I'm capible for something that underhanded? Me?" ~ Dr. Eggman

__

"YES!!!!" ~Everyone ~ Sonic the Anime 


	20. Episode 20: PokeWorld tour part 6

Me: Heeello everyboooody!!!!! (Terra and Chiller looks at him with arched eyebrows) What?...Anywise, I do not own Digimon or Pokemon, nor do I own BlackTerriermon.

(Heroic horn music was heard.)

???: Hey, guess what....

Rika: Who is this little guy?

Me: Oh this is a character thought up by TPOC.

Rika: The guy that always try to be the hundredth reviewer? 

Me: Yeah....say hello to Mano. (Sitcom applause can be heard.) 

Mano: Oh anywise guess who's here. (Opens door to reveal ChaosGallantmon)

Rika: CHAOSGALLANTMON?!!!!!!? (Hunimals takes battle stance) RENAMON WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!

ChaosGallantmon: Calm down, Rika. Its me.

Rika: Huh.....DC?

(Sitcom applause is heard.)

Hunimals: WHAT?!!!!! (Rushes close to ChaosGallantmon.)

Chiller: Oh man! Its really him....sort of.

Mallory: Wow! Can I have your autograph? 

Ayane: Cool! He looks so cute!

BlackTerriermon: Aw do go on. (Hunimals gets pale faces.)

Terra: Aw crap its him too....(Hunimals walks away while muttering things.)

DC: My I see you made some friends here, BlackTerriermon.

BlackTerriermon: Leave the sarcasms to the professionals. Anyway, where's my date?

(Everyone turns to Ash and Bayleaf)

Bayleaf: DC, I was expecting you to say no.

DC: You know I can't do that. Come on, you promised.

Bayleaf: Great....Ash? (Ash points his D-Sphere at her.) BAYLEAF SHINKAAAAA......MEGANIUM SHINKAAA .....KUZAIMON!!!!! 

BlackTerriermon: Whoa! Halleluiah!

Kuzaimon: ~groan~ I just hope you'll get him under control, DC.

BlackTerriermon: Hey three is a crowd.

(Something crashes through the wall.)

Me: Now what?....Holy....!

DC: Max?

Max Kamiya: (Sitcom applause) Whoa, I wasn't expecting you, DC.

Terra: (slaps forehead) So many Maxs in the world, and its a freakin fan-character convention too. What are you doing here?

Max Kamiya: Just thought I visited....

Terra: To fight?

Max Kamiya: Hell yeah! Who wants a piece of this? Hey penguin boy! I heard you're street fighter! Come on! Lets do this!

Chiller: Hey, kid, even I know my limitations, so .....

Max Snail: (Max Snail enters.) Hey guys, do you know where....? (Glares at the other Max and the two looks at each other like a shootout. Samurai music plays.)

Max Kamiya: So.....we meet at last.....

Max Snail: Yes.....shall we get this over with?

Max Kamiya: Yes.....we shall.....

Max Snail:......LOOK BALLOONS!!!!! (Max Kamiya looks back with a smile as Max charges his Guyo energy.) ROCKET BUSTER!!!!!! (Max shot like a rocket and crashes into Max Kamiya, but after the smoke clears, Max Snail lies on the ground, seeing stars as Max still look up.)

Max Kamiya: Where....I don't see any....oh that trick. Well that's what you get. (Max Snail gets up) Oh you want some more, sucka? Okay....TRANSCENDENT III!!!!!! (Turns into his third transcendent form.)

Max: Oh a DBZ wanna-be, huh? Well we Hunimals are prepared for that. (Holds up a orb.) UNLEASH....HYPER ARMOR WARRIOR!!!!!! (Max is now covered in red futuristic armor.)

Max Kamiya: Whoa, looks like something from Zone of Enders. Shall we take it outside?

Max: HELL YEAH!!!!! (Both Maxs rocket up through the roof.)

DC: Now there's something you don't see everyday.

Me: ~groan~....my roommate is gonna kill me. 

------------------------------------------**Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars**---------------------------------

****

Cinnabar Island: 5:30 PM 

**__**

Groups are still under the investigation of the mysterious Pokemon that is roaming the colony of Johto and Kanto. And now for the weather report.

Thank you, Susan. At least the weather is treating us nice today, but for some reason, Cinnabar Island is showing signs of increased temperatures. And in Viridian City temperatures are dropping in this summer day to around the Fall level. Wow...then again, the weather isn't being friendly today.

Tracey and Michael sighed as sweat crawled down their faces. The two waited for Tracey's Pokemon to be healed in the Pokemon Center as the heat was getting to them and everyone else in the room.

"It so hot..." Michael groaned, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"This can not be right. Cinnabar doesn't get this hot." 

"I know, not even Hawaii."

The two stood up after hearing the familiar tone. Right as Tracey and Michael walked up to the desk, Nurse Joy was there with a tray of Tracey's poke-balls, but the nurse was soaked in sweat and she looked as if she could use a break.

"Here you are....your Pokemon are fully healed." she said without the usual cheerful tone.

"Uh...maybe you should rest, miss. Its pretty hot out." Michael said.

"No....I still have my job, and we're doing the best we can with the air conditioners." Nurse Joy looked at her watch that tells the temperature and it shows its over 99 degrees. "Its strange. We never get this kind of heat. The only way for this to be possible if the volcano was active, but its controlled by a temperature controlled generator."

"Still.....its strange." Tracey said.

****

Viridian City: 5:30 PM 

The large park of Viridian, almost like a smaller Central Park, yet with its same beauty. Any trainer would love to hang around the large park to rest, have picnics, or have Pokemon battles. However in this summer day, the temperatures was about 61 degrees and dropping. The patrolling duo of the city, Crystal Chimal, and Jun Motomiya walked along the concrete path, rubbing their arms from the chilling breeze. It was strange. In the Poke-World, the month was July in the summer season, so it shouldn't feel a bit like it was Fall.

"Its July isn't, Crystal? I mean, it was May in my world, but still it shouldn't be this cold."

"Its not even that cold."

"Yeah cause you're a traveler. You're used to this cold."

Candlemon, Jun's Digimon, popped out of her bag. "This is not normal weather. Crystal, check your Poke-Gear for the weather update."

Crystal turned on the radio mode, listening to the same news Tracey and Michael was hearing. Unknown to them, Officer Jenny hide far behind the tree, also listening to the radio with her own Poke-Gear.

"Yep, just as I thought. Viridian is the only place with this problem. And it would seem Michael and Tracey are experiencing an opposite case as well."

"So what do you think it is?" Jun asked.

"A Digimon. Duh!"

"Digimon can do stuff like this?" Crystal asked. "But I thought creatures like a Articuno are the..." 

"Digimon are powerful enough to alter weather conditions. Even some Mega levels are so powerful, they can alter time and space like Millenniummon."

"Whoa.....uh....you don't think its a Mega?" Jun asked as she bit her lip. "You said Megas are the most powerful."

"Could be a powerful Ultimate. Lets hope it is. I doubt its a Champion."

Cutting off Candlemon was Jun's stomach. She held her gut as she blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry...lets go and eat first."

"But....at a time like this?" Candlemon asked.

"Look we can't go after some freaky monster on an empty stomach. I'm hungry, and I bet Crystal is too."

"Alright...geese Miss Whiny. Will ask Gennai after we eat, but you better order me one of those double milkshakes."

Right as the girls walked ahead to town, Jenny motioned out of the tree, trying to act as casual as she can.

"Gee, I don't know, candle boy." the officer heard Jun say. "After calling me Miss Whiny..."

"Hey, DigiDestineds are suppose to feed the Digimon!"

"Not to rude mouths!" 

"I have enough height to burn you in the face."

"Try it!"

Jenny's eyes locked to the candle in the girl's bag. She was for sure now it moved and talked.

__

"Digimon? Is that what these new Pokemon are called?"

****

Saffron City: 5:17 PM 

"This is getting boring, Izzy. I'm feeling musty hiding in this bag."

Izzy, Shingo, and Tentomon in Izzy's bag waited on a bench on the side of the road for a ride Shingo called moments ago.

Shingo opened up his eyes to the left as he stood up from the bench. "Wait....I think that's him."

A maroon colored car pulled up near the kids. From the driver's door came a man with black hair, small glasses, and brown suit. Basically, he sort of looked like Shingo.

"Hey, dad." Shingo came up and gave a manly hug to his father.

"Hello, my boy. I'm so glad you came." Shingo's father turned his attention to Izzy. "You must be Shingo's friend."

Izzy stood up, holding out a hand. "Hello there, sir. I'm Koushiro Izumi."

"Akari Sutomiya." he said, shaking Izzy's hand. "So what was it you boys need to see me?"

"Well, dad, have you heard about the...new Pokemon roaming around?" 

"Yes, it was national news."

"Well sir....I believe we should talk in a private area first before I should explain." Izzy said, walking in a nearby alley. The two followed the computer genius into a partially dirty alley, until they stopped at a two way alley.

"Alright, what's this all about?" Akari asked before the group heard a familiar popping sound.

Diverting to their left, they spotted a large Machamp flexing its muscles. Behind it appears to be its trainer. A teenaged man with a dark red hooded shirt and baggy paints. Two more kids stood behind the guy. One was a skinny guy with a ripped t-shirt worn under a green basketball jersey, and he also wore a jean short. Another was a blonde girl with a dark orange top, black skirt, and long high healed boots.

"I'll tell you whats it all about....its about us kicking your asses unless you give us the money." the red hooded teen said.

Shingo stood before his friends, holding a poke-ball. "Nice, Izzy. You just had to pick this alley. Alright you have to battle first."

"Retard....you can't match my skills. Machamp here is gonna make you wish you were dead, punk %&%$."

"My, such language." Tentomon muttered in Izzy's bag.

Shingo gave a confidant grin. "Please, intimidated words are wasted in battles. GO BLADE!!!!" Throwing the poke-ball, Blade the Scizor was unleashed in the field, ready to do battle with the fighting type Pokemon.

"Man, my boy is gonna bust up that tin can bug! Machamp, use Karate Chop!"

The four armed Pokemon launched forward, clawing 

up all its hands. Blade effortlessly leaped up high in the air. 

"Blade, use False Swipes!" 

"Scizor!"

The red Pokemon spread his wings to dive straight down at the fighting type, slashing across Machamp's face. 

"Aw you little turd! Machamp, use the Scary Face!" 

Machamp pointed its face at the falling Pokemon, unleashing its frightening expression that scared Tentomon deep into the bag.

"Don't look directly into it, Blade. Use Agility!" Glancing away from the fighting Pokemon, Blade materialized from sight and appeared behind the stiff Machamp. "Now Metal Claw!"

POW!! Scizor slammed his charged claws right into Machamp's spine, forcing it to tumble to its knee.

"Aw you're just freakin pathetic!" the girl shouted at the hooded boy with a Brooklyn accent. "Ah do gotta protect the gang's rep." she pulled out a poke-ball, and tossed it in the battlefield.

Unleashing out of the ball stood what appears to be a strange chicken like creature. Its feathers are orange, but under the waist is red. It has long arms, and sharp talons. Three orange feathers adorned on its head.

"What the heck is that?" Shingo asked.

"I'm glad you asked, kid. This here is one of the new Pokemon. Say hello to Combusken."

(A/N: Combusken is the first form of Torchic. You know, the fire type of Ruby and Sapphire's starter set.)

"Blade, be careful. Looks like a flying and fire type! Use Swift!"

The Scizor shot a barrage of stars from his claws, but the new fire Pokemon swiped most of away with its claws.

"Combusken, Double Team!"

The chicken like Pokemon created its ability to split into many illusions, surrounding the bug Pokemon.

"Blade, use Quick Attack on all of them!" 

Dashing at sonic speed, Blade shot through the illusions, one by one. But the blonde girl showed no signs of panic.

"Dynamic Punch!"

POW!!! Using one of the most powerful fighting type attacks, the real Combusken threw a powerful punch leaving its opponent seeing stars.

"A flying type able to use a move like that?" Shingo gulped. Sure some flying types can learn those kind of moves, like a Charizard, but bird Pokemon can never...

"Just because Combusken is a bird doesn't mean he's a flying type. Combusken is both fire AND fighting, kid."

"Aw nuts!" 

"Yeah, Toni showed ya, wussy! Machamp Take Down!" 

The fighting Pokemon charged at Scizor, crushing the bug Pokemon to a brick wall. 

"Finish this loser, Combusken! Flamethrower!"

The chicken Pokemon blew a powerful breath of fire at the bug Pokemon that was stuck through the wall. Shingo shuddered as he watched his Pokemon about to be ashes by an attack his kind are weak against.

"NO PLEASE STOP!!!"

"SUPER SHOCKER!!!!"

Suddenly, a sparking shock stopped Combusken from its Flamethrower attack. Akari eyes widened high as he saw Tentomon hovering in the battlefield.

"What...is that?" he asked to a nervous Izzy.

"Uh....something we wanna talk to you about?....Tentomon! Why did you get out of your bag?"

"Sorry, Izzy, but these guys aren't playing fair. I mean two against one, that ain't right!"

The three bullies however had a semi shocked expressions, but the blonde was the first to calm her face.

"Tento...mon?....What do you know. Looks like we have a bug/electric type Digimon."

Izzy and Shingo dropped their jaws. "How did you know about the Digimon?"

"Because....ah told them." a new southern voice said.

From behind the thugs, a black poke-ball soared over them before opening to unleash a tall cybrog creature. Izzy widened his eyes even more at this familiar creature.

"Uh.....Andromon?" 

Unfortunately, this one had black shiny armor, and it's eye glowed a blood light of red. "Greetings....I am SinAndromon....a Digimon that belongs to Tamer: Damien."

"Ah don't know why he calls mah a Tamer..." the new boy said while he walked between the thugs. "But it beats a smelly Charmander any day." 

****

Goldenrod City: 5:17 PM 

The large valley at the foot of Goldenrod City; a peaceful and beautiful countryside. It has acres and acres of grass and trees surrounding the road Yolei and Whitney traveled on. 

"Are we there yet?" Poromon whined.

"No."

Its been a while since Yolei and Whitney got lost in the city. The purple haired girl believed that her friend gotten her lost trying to find this farm.

"Here we are!" Whitney cheered.

"In a dead end?"

"No, my home!" 

With a wide smile, Yolei looked into the large farm area, where pink cows roamed around. She then noticed Whitney running up to a girl far from them.

"HEY.....CINDY!!!"

The girl Whitney waved to had short brown hair under a straw hat. She had silver blue eyes, a tanned skin, a yellow blouse, short blue jeans, and stood up to Yolei's shoulders.

"Huh....Whitney?"

The yellow blouse girl excitedly dropped a brush and ran up to give the pink haired girl a huge hug.

"Aw Cindy, I missed you so much!"

"Me too. What are doing here any....." a frown appeared on the girl's face. "Oh don't tell me you broke up with Hiro!"

"What..? No....no! We're still together, though he's not here. We're on.....an important business." 

At that moment, Yolei finally caught up, breathing hard for air. "Hey...hi...there."

"Oh, Cindy this is my new friend, Yolei. Yolei, this is my cousin, Cindy."

The two shook hands. "Hi there."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Say....funny question, Cindy." Whitney said with a nervous smile. "Did you seen any....weird Pokemon?"

"Uh..." from Yolei's perspective, the girl was clocking her eyes at the question. "Well....no I haven't."

"Psst....Yolei..." Poromon quietly whispered from Yolei's bag. "Something's behind that barrel thing."

The purple haired girl looked over at the barn, where Poromon was pointing to a metal barrel at the side. Adjusting her girl scout hat, Yolei slowly snuck away from the girls conversation, and cautiously paced to the barrel.

Cindy kept clocking her eyes until she gasped at Yolei sneaking at the barrel. "Wait! Don't go there!" she immediately shouted.

Just then, Poromon bounced out of her bag and blew a Bubble Blow at the back of the barrel, drawing out a creature that looked like a small, pink sheep with a rocket launcher on its back.

Landing on the ground, Poromon automatically glowed. "POROMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO....HAWKMON!!!"

From running to the fight, Cindy stopped and gasped at the sight. "I don't...believe it." her cousin groaned as she slapped her forehead.

"WOOL GRENADE!!!"

The sheep creature fired the small bombers that had smiley faces on them. Hawkmon, whom was surrounded in a gust breeze, ran around to avoid the missiles before they made small craters on the grassy earth.

"RAZOR WIND!!" Hawkmon went as he span like a top and caught the sheep in the razor attack.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!"

Both Hawkmon and the sheep froze from the shout. Yolei flinched back when she saw Cindy protectively wrapped her arms around the sheep.

"Please don't hurt Sheepmon!"

Whitney stood next to Yolei, both having confused expressions across their faces. But at least they knew that this girl needs to do some serious answering. 

****

Lake of Rage: 5:47 PM 

A large lake spreading a size to about one or two kilometers. A clear and sparkling lake where trainers come to rest and maybe catch Magicarps or Gyradoses. However, this was the place the four heroes were heading. Tai and Davis set up the tents while Ash and Hiro went by the lake to catch some regular fishes for dinner. 

However the two trainers haven't been speaking to each other that much. Hiro guessed its because Ash is a little at Hiro with the way he was always picking on him with Davis. When they met, they became fast friends, but ever since Davis came along, he and Hiro been a little mean to Ash.

"Are you gonna say anything, Ash?" Hiro asked to the other trainer who sat ten feet away from Hiro. Ash kept a grim face as he faced the lake. "I was just joking around. Come on, you don't have to take all the teasing so seriously." 

Ash still kept the silent treatment as he reeled in another fish and placed it in a bucket. 

"I'll tell you what...after we heal up our Pokemon, lets have a battle. I mean, our last one ended in a draw, and Typhlosion really wants to fight your Charizard."

Ash bit his lips trying to resist something he can never say no to. "Alright....but promise not to make fun of me....and that goes to Davis."

"Uh....I don't know about that...."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, don't you Misty and Brock tease each other a lot?"

"Well...." Ash thought back to all the times Brock and Misty always make smart remarks to Ash every time he battles. "...oh yeah. It really steams me up every time they criticize the way I battle and always tease me." 

"But that's what friends do, they make fun of each other. It great, as long as they know they don't really mean it." 

"Well....I guess it is..." Ash then cracked a smile. "It was funny to all the times I make Misty mad.....~snicker~."

"I know what you mean...sometimes, I soak my hands with water and rub them on Whitney's face. The best part is when she hits me on the head. They may hurt, but that to me is a love tap."

"Hah, ha! Yeah, I remember the time we passed by a store that sells evolution stones, and Misty wanted one a water stone to evolve her Poliwhirl, and she punched me on the head when I said: I thought you want a stone to evolve yourself?"

"Hooo!" Hiro howled before the two trainers laughed the day away.

"ASHY!!!!" Out of nowhere Kuzaimon leaped on Ash and gave him a tight squeeze. "Where have you been, Ashy? I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Catching....dinner....can't breath!"

"Sorry." she said as she loosen her grip.

Hiro held out a smile. "Man, I would never thought a Pokemon be in love with a human...I mean...BWAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Don't make me stuff thorns in your mouth!"

"Shutting up."

Suddenly, the three heard a distant roar. Ash looked around, trying to identify the sound. But after he looked at his left, he saw a huge fog covering most of the lake. 

"Where did that fog come from?" he asked. 

"Let go check it out. Maybe that fog means its a Digimon, Ashy." Kuzaimon asked as she still had her arms around her trainer.

"But we can't. Not until we warn Tai and Davis."

"We can't take that chance, Ash." Hiro said as he held a poke-ball. "The campsite is a bit far away, and that fog might disappear. So....TYPHLOSION!!!" slamming the ball into the grass, the large fire Pokemon was released. "Typhlosion, go back to camp and warn the others to come here!"

"Typhlo!"

As Typhlosion ran into the woods, Ash looked at his three poke-balls. Pikachu was left back at camp to sleep, as well as his Charizard and Heracross. Those Pokemon were worn out from the battle with Myotismon. So all he has is Lapras, Noctowl, and his new Digivolved Chikorita: Kuzaimon. 

"Why him?" Kuzaimon asked Hiro.

"Duh! It ain't healthy for Typhlosion to fight in a lake. Alright, lets take Lapras, Ash."

"Okay. LAPRAS! I CHOOSE YOU!!!"

Ash tossed the poke-ball over the lake, summoning Lapras in the water. After that, Ash, Hiro, and Kuzaimon hopped on the Pokemon's shell and....

"WAIT!!!"

The group snapped their heads to find May trying to catch up to them. Hiro and Kuzaimon caught Ash's happy expression.

"Nuh-uh! We are not bringing...." Kuzaimon said but then...

"HURRY UP, MAY!!!!"

Hiro slapped his forehead while the jealous Kuzaimon pinched her trainer's cheeks.

__

"Boy....is this boy confused with his feelings with Misty. Oh well, its just a hormone overload." Hiro thought. 

****

????: 6:02 PM 

The dark halls owned by the mighty Daemon lit its rows of candles in a domino style. The fires on their wicks burned brightly through the black ends. Vilemons walked in an orderly fashion, clearing their lord's way. The Mega level demon hovered with calm ease toward the giant metal doors of Datamon's lab. The demon came to a halt, looking up at high as the door can reach to the ceiling.

"It is time." with a snap of his fingers, the giant doors opened, revealing a bright light upon the Digimon. "Datamon...!" Daemon held his arms behind his back as he motioned toward his personal Digimon scientists. "The time has come at last to unleash the weapons."

"Yes my lord, but I must warn you, they may become hostile once they are awakened."

"That can be dealt with. Begin!"

The cybrog Digimon nodded before extending his arm to press a button on the computer. Humming sounds from the machines began to roar. Steam came about from the cryogenic capsules. The tubes slowly opened up, releasing the orange liquid on the metal floor, and flowed to a large drain. The bottom tubes gently lowered to the floor, keeping the lifeless clones unharmed. 

"Excellent.....awaken my children." 

After the tube platform touched the floor, the steam was released, giving a shushing sound. The 

Vilemon slightly moved forward to get a closer look at the clones.

"Uuuhh....where......I....."

Daemon diverted over to his right to see one of his clones starting to wake. Namely the boy with ember hair. Soon groans from the other two gave Daemon's attention.

"...Did I....fell asleep...in the shower?....Susie must of been bugging me a lot."

"Why am I so...wet.....this is just what I need."

Showing his high patients, Daemon awaited for the Tamers to adjust their eyes to open to a new world. The ember haired held out a hand, trying to keep a balance through blurry world of his. Nothing in his vision was clear, he could seem to stand up straight.

"Wow....was I sick or something?" The boy breathed calmly, feeling his eyes adjusting at last.

"Can you see now, boy?" Daemon asked.

"I'm starting to, sir..." now all sight was clear and focused enough. The boy breathed in relief, losing the fear that he was going blind. But suddenly, he blink as he saw a bottom part of a robe. He rose his head, studying the design of the robe till he made up to a face. He narrowed his eyes at the Digimon, trying to search through his brain at the familiar Digimon. His mind cleared the fog, revealing a moment he saw on TV. A powerful Digimon that bested Imperialdramon; one Digimon the boy dropped his jaw at and shuddered. 

"~gasp~...D...D...DAEMON!!!" the child slip off the puddle in the tank and fell off his feet.

"Ah...you have knowledge of my existents. Yes, knowledge is such a powerful weapon. It was especially helpful for a former human lackey of mine."

"My thoughts exactly!" the blue haired boy shouted.

"Finally! I always wanted to whip this clown off my feet after he's dead!" the red hair girl shouted.

"Ah...yes.....attack me if you will!" Daemon said with a grin behind the shadow. Dark aura formed around the Mega as he hovered over the floor in battle.

"Lets do it!" the brown haired boy shouted. "....Guilmon?" 

"Right here, Takatomon!" the boy known as Takato turned around and smiled at a familiar shadowed figure that stood on a higher platform. The loyal Digimon known as Guilmon soared over his Tamer and landed before him.

"Guilmon...?" but something gave surprise to the Tamer. "What happened to you?" Instead of the red skin he was colored in, he was now dark purple.

"Whoa, check it out! Barney the Dinosaur!"

"Terriermon!"

"What?"

Takato gazed as his friend's Digimon as well. The tall Digimon known as Renamon, who belonged to Rika, was covered in black fur instead of yellow, and instead of purple gloves, Renamon now has yellow ones. Terriermon didn't seem like his normal sight as well. The green dog bunny was now coated in brown fur, and black stripes too.

"Renamon?...What did you do to her, Daemon?" the red head shouted.

The Mega Digimon chuckled, enjoying watching the Tamers discover the change. He held out a hand flexed it in a 'bring it' expression. "Why don't you come here and find out?"

"We will! Guilmon?"

"Ready, Takatomon....um...Takatomon? Where's your clothes?"

"My what?" looking down, he discovered thing he shouldn't be showing in public. Takato blushed red as he covered himself. He looked around and noticed his friends doing the same.

"QUIT STARING, GOGGLEHEAD!!!!"

"Opps...sorry, Rika."

Daemon silently groaned in frustration as he covered his head with one hand as he lowered back on the floor. "Humans....and their anatomy privacy."

"Lord Daemon, its just what I feared. Apparently these specimen believe to be the real Tamers." Datamon whispered.

"Do not worry, Datamon. This is part of the fun. You will see and observe how the knowledge of a human's identity crumbles." Daemon rose a bladed hand near the left side of his face as it glowed in the same aura as the orb that powers the machines. He slowly moved the hand past his eyes, and the Tamers, magically giving them new clothes.

Takato and the Tamers wore the same wardrobe they always wear, only these were devoided in color. Nothing but black and gray, and Rika's shirt had the infamous broken heart on the center. Only Takato's goggles were still in its original color.

"Uh...my clothes were blue and stuff." Takato said, pulling his black shirt.

"And I don't wear the broken heart anymore."

"I have no time for this fashion panic, children." Daemon arose high above the floor, giving a small gust around the area. "Come, our battle will take place in another arena." with that said, Daemon hovered out of the door and went to the right.

"This is....too confusing." Takato said, scratching his head as he and the Tamers jumped off the tubes.

"There's a surprise." 

"Stop making fun of me, Rika!" Takato shouted before turning to the blue haired boy. "Henry, how did we get here? I....don't remembered the last time before this."

"Me neither. My memories are a bit foggy, but hopefully it'll come clear. I guess Daemon must of drugged us while he captured us all."

Takato growled as he nearly clenched his fingers. He snapped his furious eyes toward the cybrog Ultimate. "I bet you took the others! Where are they?"

"We don't have them...we....only took you, little clones."

"Little what?" Rika shouted after she finished fixing her hair to her trademark ninja ponytail. "I'll show you 'little clones'! Renamon, walk over this..." she reached in to her belt to grab an object, but... "Where....where's my D-Arc?"

Being reminded of the D-Arcs, Takato and Henry reached for theirs. 

"Aw nuts! Ours are gone too!" Takato whined.

"That can be arranged." the Tamers blinked at Datamon. The cybrog Digimon extend his cable arms to press a button on the computer. There circular platforms rose before the three Tamers and after they stop up to their chest, the top part opened up, revealing three D-Arcs.

"What in the...?" Takato grabbed his D-Arc, but instead of the gold rims, it was now a darkish silver. Rika's and Henry's were the same color, only in a dark tone. "Why are you giving back our Digivices, and what's with the color change?"

"Why how else you specimens are gonna battle Lord Daemon?"

"Stop calling us specimens!" Rika shouted. "Renamon, shred this loser!"

The black Renamon leaped high in the air, emitting a white orb between her hands. "FOX LEAF ARROWHEAD!!!" From the orb came green crystal shards shooting toward the cybrog, but then Datamon tapped his feet and then sunk down through the floor in a elevator before Renamon dived after him and missed. 

"He escaped....coward." the black Renamon muttered.

"Fox Leaf Arrowhead?" Renamon turned back to her confused Tamer. "But your attack is called Diamond Storm."

Henry rubbed his chin as he was in deep thought. "Apparently, Datamon must of experimented on our Digimon and altered them.....and if I guessed right..." Henry took out his D-Arc and pointed to Terriermon.

**__**

BlackTerriermon: beast Digimon. A mischievous Digimon who holds great power because of its double type. Unlike Terriermon, this Digimon cause havoc almost like a Impmon.

Type: data/virus 

Stage: Rookie

Attacks: Crimson Blast, Dark Tornado

"Just as I thought. They're different Digimon....but....how can you be both data and virus? Its impossible!"

"Momentai, Henry. Anything is possible." 

(Terra: Isn't it spelled: Moumentai?)

(A/N: You say tomato, I say toma'to.)****

Yaminamon: beast man Digimon. This Digimon hides in the shade of the night. Instead of camouflaging around its area, it can change its appearance. 

Type: data

Stage: Rookie

Attacks: Fox Leaf Arrowhead, Wisteria Paw, Fox Change Void

(A/N: Yaminamon. Her name is misspelled for Yami, as in Japanese for dark.)

"What do you know. She can shapeshift now, just like a Bakemon. Hey Gogglehead, check out your Digimon."

**__**

BaGuilmon: reptile Digimon. Unlike its cousin, this Digimon holds aggressive behavior. It teeth produce venomous poison. This Digimon also creates fire up to extreme temperatures. Inside this child dragon lies a ferocious beast and a dark warrior.

Type: virus

Stage: Rookie

Attacks: Fireball, Rock Crusher, Venom Crunch 

(A/N:BaGuilmon's name is a misspelled word 'bane'.)****

After reading the stats, Takato looked at his purple Digimon with shaky eyes. "You...changed....you can't be aggressive.....are you...Guilmon?"

"I don't...feel different, Takatomon."

Takato slowly came up to his Digimon as he cautiously held a hand. He once feared that Guilmon would change into something like Megidramon and stops being his friend. Does this change will make his nightmare come true?

"Momentai, Takato. Haven't we had this talk before. It doesn't matter what we are. I'm still the one, the only Terriermon."

"Yeah, what he said, Gogglehead, but have you all notice that we don't have our cards nether?" 

Right on cue, a couple of Vilemon came in through the door, carrying a huge cardboard box to the Tamers. But the little Digimon tripped on their legs and dropped the box forward, spilling piles and piles of Digimon booster packs near the Tamers feet.

"Now that's what I call service!" BlackTerriermon said.

Right after the Vilemons ran off in fear, Takato picked up a booster pack. "Why are they...giving us these cards? Something's not right."

"Well...." Rika stepped up before Takato. "When in Rome..." with that said, she dived in the huge pile of booster packs like piles of Fall leaves.

"No way, Rika! I saw them first!" Takato shouted as he dived in.

"Hey, Gogglehead! Don't touch that one!"

"No way, Queenie! I smell WarGreymon in there!"

"Its mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!!!"

Henry and the Digimon sighed in embarrassment as they dodged the flying packs. "You know, Henry, if Susie was here, she would say: She's angwy, he's anwry. They'we made for each other."

"You can say that again, buddy."

"Drop it, Gogglehead!"

"Make me!"

****

POW!!!!

"That's gotta hurt!" BlackTerriermon laughed.

****

Lake of Rage: 5:58 PM

A thick fog, where you can't even see the scenery, and barely the water, is what Lapras swam on, carrying three passengers. Hiro and May sat on the front while Ash was on the back with Kuzaimon too close behind him, with her arms still wrapped around him.

"Kuzaimon, you do realize you're embarrassing me, right?"

"~giggle~ Isn't that what girlfriends do, Ashy?"

"Girl-WHAT?!!"

Lapras squealed something that made Kuzaimon angry. "Hey, who asked you, tuna-face?" Right as the two Pokemon glared so close to each other, they heard a loud roaring cry.

"Hmm....what is that..?" Hiro asked, pulling up his poke-dex. Scanning the cry with the device, it showed a picture of a Gyarados. "Its a Gyarados!" 

"A Gyarados?" Ash repeated as he stood up, looking around the foggy area. "But I don't see it......hang on." Ash picked up a poke-ball from his belt and released his Noctowl. "Alright, Noctowl, use Whirlwind to blow away the fog!"

The owl Pokemon flew up high and flapped his wings in a powerful force to create a strong gust of wind to move most of the fog away. Before the trainers lies a large Gyarados fighting two strange flying creatures. But it wasn't the creatures that was odd, it was the Gyarados' color.

"Holy smokes! That Gyarados is red!" Hiro shouted.

"That's not much of a surprise." Hiro arched a eyebrow at Ash. "Around my journey, I seen many odd looking Pokemon like a pink Butterfree, or a giant Jigglypuff, or a crystal Onix. This one is no different."

"Well excuse me that you traveled all over the world, pal!" Hiro took out his RS D-Sphere (A/N: Ruby and Sapphire) and pointed it at the two creatures, along with his poke-dex.

**__**

Harpymon: Phantom beast Digimon. This Digimon creates loud shirking screams. Because that it mastered the winds, it can freely fly through the skies.

Type: Data, flying

Stage: Armor

Level: 37

Attacks: Wind Seeker, Silent Symphony 

"Harpies? You mean those things that have a loud scream?" Hiro asked.

May nodded. "That would be the case."

Back at the fight, the twin Harpymons launched their Wind Seeker at the large Gyarados. The water Pokemon screamed in pain as the attack burned through its scales. Suddenly, as it narrowed its eyes, Gyarados emitted a white light in its mouth. Ash blinked at it, recognizing what it was going to do.

"Hyper Beam." he muttered.

The Gyarados then released the energy in a huge blast, engulfing the two Harpymons. As they were burning in the extremely powerful beams, the Digimon gave the loudest scream they ever made, making the trainers and Pokemon cover their ears (Course poor Lapras.), but finally as the beam vanished, the all was left of the Digimon was the data.

"Man....now I can't hear from this ringing." Hiro groaned.

Right after the fog bank disappeared, the red Gyarados slowly diverted its attention to the trainers, giving the group cold and chilling feelings down their spine when the red Pokemon snarled its razor sharp teeth.

Hiro's face went pale as he looked up at the tall Pokemon. "Uh...nice...pretty Gyarados?"

****

????: 6:23 PM 

"Lets see....Black Gear.....Dragon Wings.....Ooo, I got the V-Tamer version of AeroVeedramon!" 

"Gogglehead, shut up or I'll be forced to hurt you with extreme measures!" 

Later the 'Tamers' wandered around the dark halls of Daemon's secret base, with Henry leading the pack as he followed his D-Arc compass to lock on Daemon. Rika rolled her eyes when she looked over her shoulder to find her goggled friend drooling over his new cards.

"Hey Henry, what are we gonna do after we find Daemon? I mean, you seen the episode where he easily kicked the crap out of Imperialdramon, right?" asked BlackTerriermon.

"I know, Terriermon....maybe we should've stayed in the lab and figured out a way to get home."

"Forget it, Einstein. They locked us out, remember?" 

Henry turned away from Rika, trying so hard to think. "Argh...if only I could remember what happened before we got captured."

Suddenly, BlackTerriermon kept a feral face pointing ahead. "Momentai, Henry. Maybe a good battle with a pack of angry Vilemons will calm you down."

(**Play Night of Fate from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack**)

Sure enough like BlackTerriermon said, a swarm of Vilemon made their way through the dark halls, charging forth at the Tamers. This made Rika give off a evil grin.

"Renamon, party time."

"And we're the party crashers." the black kitsune smirked. 

"Uh....I thought she was Yaminamon now?" Takato asked before Rika turned to him with a glare.

"I don't care what she is! She's still Renamon to me! Walk all over them!" 

Yaminamon launched forth, focusing power within her paws. "WISTERIA PUNCH!!!"

Charging at the virus Digimon, Yaminamon crushed the little foes with her paws, deleting them one by one like a skilled fighter. The energies was also focused in her feet, and she put them to good use by giving roundhouse kicks at the flying imps.

"Alright, its time for BlackTerriermon to shine!" the lopped eared Digimon said as he hopped off of his Tamer. "CRIMSON BLAST!!!!"

The crimson sphere blast rocketed toward a random Vilemon, blasting the virus to nothing but data for the hybrid data/virus to absorb.

"Oh yeah!" the little Digimon cheered.

"Alright, boy, you're up!" 

"Okie-dokey, Takatomon!" 

BaGuilmon didn't hesitate; immediately, the dragon tackled a nearby Vilemon through a wall. Then after pushing off the wall, a yellow glow was building up inside his throat.

"FIREBALL!!!"

Like a cannon, Baguilmon launched a yellow blast, which the force was enough to push him back in the air. The fireball exploded on the Vilemon, creating more rubble on the wall, and destroying the Digimon.

"Terriermon, behind you!" Henry shouted.

The black Digimon turned from his Tamer to find a group of Vilemon flying toward him. The data/virus Digimon only gave a confident grin below his nose.

"Simon says...DARK TORNADO!!!!"

The beast type spun around while twirling his long ears until he became a tornado, much like the famous Tasmanian Devil. The Vilemon was caught in the twister, and were now trapped in the painful ride until their data was slowly absorbed like a vacuum cleaner.

"Get em, Renamon!" 

The dark counterpart of Renamon leaped up over another group of Vilemon. She crossed her wrist before her face as a green orb emitted between her paws.

"FOX LEAF ARROWHEAD!!!"

Slashing her arms away, Yaminamon fired a storm of green shards. The shards streaked through the air, stabbing the group of Vilemons. Some stick on their skins like flies, while some shot through their bodies like bullets. Soon enough, they burst into data for Yaminamon to absorb.

"Okay, boy, time to finish this!" Right as the remaining Vilemon tried to make a run for it, Takato took out a card from his pocket. He rose it and his D-Arc above his head, and slashed the card through the device. "DIGI-MODIFY....POWER ACTIVATE!!!"

As BaGuilmon extend his head back, the yellow glow in the purple dragon's mouth grew more intense then normal, Henry and Rika had to shield their eyes.

"FIREBALL!!!" 

He then released it, creating a larger blast of fire. The fireball flew through the halls, chasing the cowering Vilemon. They disappeared to a corner, but the Tamers could see a large explosion expanding past it.

(**song fades**)

"Nice move, Goggles."

"Thanks."

"Guess that's one for Barney the Dinosaur!" 

"Terriermon!"

"What, Henry? Okay....how about Spyro the Dragon?"

"No more Playstation for two weeks!"

"Aw nuts!"

**__**

"Come on, we better get moving. Maybe we could find a way out of this place." 

The Mega Digimon, Daemon, tapped his finger against each other as he laid back on a chair, watching his creations on the security screens.

"Well done, children. The test of the Rookies' power proved successful."

Behind the vile Digimon, doors side open, revealing Datamon. "Sir, forgive me, but I forgot to inform you that when testing the DNA data, I found that the Bio-Merge function was corrupted somehow, but I repaired it before the clone Tamers were activated. It would take some time, like I said, for the weapons to master the power once again."

"Yes, perhaps letting my creations gather EXP will help create the stepping stone. But when they face me, I'll just have to help build the skipping stones, just this once. It wouldn't be much of a challenge for me to go up against Ultimates anyway. Make sure the Tamers will be led to the arena."

"Yes my lord.....oh, agents Arukenimon and Mummymon has informed us that this world's terrorists, Team Rocket, are trying to tamper with the powers of Digivolution."

"That is not a concern to me. Those humans have no idea what powers they are toying with."

****

Mahogany Town: 6:09 PM 

A large gray hanger this scene takes place. It is where a small carrier jet just parked, letting its engines cool off from the long flight. As the door under the jet slowly opened, Team Rocket crew stood in a military fashion between a path for a man with a orange beard and a scientists coat to walk by. Coming out of the jet was two more Team Rocket members. One with orange hair, and the other was male and had green hair.

"Ah, did you bring my anchovies pizza?" the old man asked.

"No Dr, Nambo. We're Cassidy and Butch, here to deliver the capsule containing Digimon data." she said.

(A/N: The doctor working on the device is really named Dr. Sebastian, but I do not know much about him, so I'm gonna use the guy from the Whirl Island adventure.) 

"Ah that." he motioned his hand to have the two follow him out of the hanger, but then he turned back to the other Rocket members. "You there, order me a large pizza! You know what I want."

"Uh...yes sir."

Dr. Nambo caught up with Cassidy and Butch as they calmly walked down a metallic hallway where lights lit up on the upper edges.

"So what of the NPP devices you were originally working on back at the Whirl Islands, doctor?" Cassidy asked.

"Those brilliant projects have not been terminated. I was thinking that the NPP may be used to this new evolution Giovanni told me about. From what he had told me about Pokemon achieving new higher forms, I could not ignore."

"Yes, and we couldn't had found out without those bumbling idiots, Jesse and that other guy." Cassidy smirked.

"I guess they had to succeed at something someday." Butch laughed. "Course that'll be the only thing they'll be of use."

"Back to the subject, doctor. Have you made the alterations on the Project R?"

"Yes, we modified it to let it work with the this...Digimon energy, but I didn't had enough time to fully examine it, so I'm not sure it will work."

"That's why we are testing it."

Later the three arrived at a very large room with a giant generator connected to a bunch of Electrodes. On a catwalk above it lied Team Rocket crew working on computers that led to a giant computer at the very end of the room. Cassidy, Butch, and Dr. Nambo later arrived up to that computer.

"We had tested the ray on a Magicarp in the Lake of Rage." Nodding one of the crew members, they command the large screen to show a viewing of the red Gyarados fighting the trainers. 

"A red Gyarados?" Butch respond.

"Yes, the color showed that it has not fully evolved and it still kept the color of a Magicarp."

"So the device still needs work." Cassidy concluded. She grinned as she held up the capsule containing Digimon data from a Peacockmon. "Well let us see how would it effect around the next level." 

****

Lake of Rage: 6:12 PM

Meanwhile, the red Gyarados still continued to give chase at the trainers riding Ash's Lapras. The ice/water Pokemon fired a Ice Beam to keep the raging sea serpent back, but Gyarados was too quick for the beams.

"Hey, what am I standing around for?" Kuzaimon asked herself, looking at her hands. 

With a mighty leap, Kuzaimon jumped thirty feet over the water and landed on the back of Gyarados' neck. She then wrapped her vines around it and pulled its neck like controlling a bull. 

"YEE HA!!! GET ALONG LITTLE SNAKY!!!" she shouted as she took of her hat and waved it around like a cowgirl. The Gyarados jumped around, wiggling violently to throw her off, but her grip was just too strong. 

"She's enjoying this way too much." Lapras sighed.

"You said it." Ash responded.

"What's that on the Gyarados?" Butch point out. The computer froze the image and zoomed in on Kuzaimon. "Huh? Looks like something related to a Bayleaf."

Cassidy closed her eyes, giving a grin. "Exactly. Another new form."

Dr, Nambo blinked at the picture, letting his jaw drop. "Astounding. I can see that this may change Team Rocket forever."

"My thoughts exactly." Cassidy handed the capsule to Team Rocket lackey. "Load in this capsule and have the computers lock on to that red Gyarados."

Meanwhile on land, Typhlosion leaped out of the woods, along with Tai, Davis, Agumon, and Veemon. Tai had Ash's Pikachu in his arms. The group looked out to where Typhlosion was pointing.

"Oh great...looks like they're out Pokemon hunting." Tai sighed. 

Just then, Typhlosion spotted a white beam rocketing toward the red Gyarados. Kuzaimon released her vines once she saw this and dived in the water before the beam hit. 

"What the...?" Davis yelped.

The atrocious Pokemon was engulfed in the white beam. It looked like a holy light, but from the screams coming from Gyarados, it was painful. The trainers shielded their eyes from the light.

"What's going on here?" May asked.

"I don't know." Hiro responded.

Agumon narrowed his eyes at the light show. He began to feel a aura he painfully recognized. "Its...Digivolving."

Right on his words, the red Gyarados scream: "GYARADOS SHINKAAAA......!!!"

The serpent Pokemon grew over its normal size of 21 feet to about 30. Its snout shaped forward, giving it a arched shape. Most of its body was covered in metallic plates, and even its face was mostly robotic, with a green eye visor, which looks like a camera scope, and its facial features look like something made from the makers of the Terminator.

"METALGYARAMON!!!"

The trainers' jaws were dropped in a shocked way, and their eyes widened in a frightened way. Ash tried to shallow his fear long enough to check the stats on this new Pokemon.

**__**

MetalGyaramon: the cybrog aquatic Pokemon. The evolved form of Gyarados. This Pokemon was constructed from a Gyarados, with the most advanced robotic materials. Because its programming always locks on its anger, it will cause chaos in its path.

Type: water, steal

Stage: Ultimate

Level: 103

Digimon attacks: Atro Launcher, Gyara Torpedo, Axel Tail

Ash grimed his face as he put away his poke-dex. "I don't know how this happened, but looks like we have to deal with a Digivolved Pokemon."

"Tai, that Pokemon just Digivolved!" Agumon said, pulling Tai's paints.

The goggled leader kept a grim face on the Pokemon that stood a distance in the lake. "But...how? Could this had anything to do with Daemon?"

"Who cares now, Tai?" Davis said. "We gotta help the trainers out before they're fish food!" reaching into his cargo pockets, Davis took out his D-3. "You ready, Veemon?"

"Oh yeah! Just tell where to go and I'm there!" 

"Alright! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(Digivolution)

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO......EXVEEMON!!!"

Davis grinned before climbing on his Digimon's back. Right after Exveemon flew off, Tai handed Pikachu to Typhlosion. 

"Watch him for me." Tai then gripped his Digivice from his pocket. "Time for that Pokemon to meet MetalGreymon, Agumon!" 

"You said it."

(Digivolution)

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO......GREYMON...DIGIVOLVE TOOO......METALGREYMON!!!"

After the transformation was complete, Tai climbed onto the cybrog dinosaur's back, and then they took off to face MetalGyaramon. However where Tai left Ash's Pikachu with Typhlosion, hiding behind the bushes, two figures gazed from the darkness of the woods. One was a large muscular human figure, the other seemed to be shaped like a dragon.

end of part 20................

Takato: Just who is this guy now, and will the clones of us Tamers figure out what they really are? Stay tuned to find out.

Me: Wow! Twenty chapters.....and its been a year since I wrote this.

Rika: Yeah, what's your hold up?

Me: Well I do have a life, ya know.

(ChaosGallantmon and Kuzaimon enters)

Henry: Uh...how it went, guys?

Kuzaimon: It was going along fine until rabbit boy said some perverted remarks.

BlackTerriermon: Good thing I was in armor, but face it, you know you can't resist.

Takato: But what about DC?

BlackTerriermon: I told you, three is a crowd, so I cut him off and fully took over....

(ChaosGallantmon splits into BlackTerriermon and DC.)

DC: Oh thanks a lot for cutting me off the connection, BlackTerriermon!

BlackTerriermon: Momentai, DC.

(Chiller enters with a beat up Max Kamiya and Snail in tow)

BlackTerriermon: Oh yeah, we spent our date watching those two beat the crap out of each other. (Both he and Kuzaimon laughs.)

Max Snail: Yeah.....had...enough...DBZ wanna-be...ouch.....

Max Kamiya: Yeah....showed you....Sonic wanna-be....my neck.....

Me: I take it the fight went in a tie, huh?

Chiller: Guess so.

Virginia Madison- You mean the personalities?...hmm....I see....its going to be tough but I'll try.

Jammie-Bro- Its true. They're replacing Misty for the girl from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire.

Misty: IF THAT GIRL MAKES A MOVE ON MY MAN, I'LL KILL HER, AND THEN ASH!!!

Me: Uh....sure....oh speaking of Kingdom Hearts, I'm planning on making a crossover with them and Nintendo....TPOC brought it up.

DoP- The correct term would be muse. Sonio is your muse. As for the idea for Team Rocket.....you just have to wait.

Eddie Krad- Thanks for the review.

Gijinka Renamon- Yes, Misty is going to be re....

Misty: ITS NOT FAIR!!! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!!!

Me: Well for starters, you and Ash don't seem to be fighting a lot anymore, it seems you lost the sudden love interest feeling, and....YOU'RE NOT EVEN MAKING A MOVE!! 

Misty: (Glares at me) After this, you better run....

Me: Oh lucky me...~groan~ 

DC: Take it from me: Do not mess with Misty the way you do with Rika. Why else she always chase you with a chainsaw?

Me: Come on, its fun messing with her. That's what I do, I annoy people.

DC: I can see from the Jurato you did once.

Me: Yeah...~snicker a laugh~...that was evil of me! Oh and Gijinka....I've been trying to contact you, but your Hunimal character is in a small part of chapter 3 in the Hunimal saga. She'll fully be in the forth chapter though.

Pokemon-35055- Thanks for the review.

Crow T Robot- You assume too much on Mr. T. Besides, from what Rika told me, she got her revenge.

Rika: Huh? Oh yeah....that reminds me.....(looks at her watch)...five, four, three, two.....

(A faint distant, you can hear Gaz screaming bloody murder.)

DC: What just happened?

(Rika holds up a magazine page saying that Vampire Pig Hunter is cancelled)

Rika: I made some threatening calls....and you know.

DC: Like I said, never mess with Rika.

Takato: Yeah, I pity the fool who does.

Me: Like Ryo for instants?

(Everyone laughs.)

DigiDestined of Courage- Well thanks.....

Terra: Uh, Anthony...DC is right here.

Me: Huh? (Notices DC) oh sorry....well thanks for stopping by, dude.

DC: (shakes my hand) No problem.

(Kuzaimon gives a evil smile before handing a card to BlackTerriermon)

Kuzaimon: Call me.

(BlackTerriermon turns red and stiff as a statue before dropping off of DC's shoulder.)

Kuzaimon: Ha, I knew it! All talk, no action!

DC: (Picks up the red Digimon) You be surprised. Well I gotta go. (Walks by the door while shaking the Hunimals' hands.) Oh and AnT, I suggest you restore Max back to health before bring him back to MA.

Terra: Don't worry, we know a healer...although...(Kicks Max Snail hard) our Max is gonna have to do some explaining from stealing one of Destiny's orbs!

Max Snail: Damn it....my arm was broken there, Terra!

DC: (smiles while shaking his head.) Gotta go.

Hunimals: Bye, DC!

Kuzaimon: Call me later, BT!!

BlackTerriermon: HOOPA!!!

DC: Don't even start, you.

Craig Mcleod- Well...yeah.

HellRavenmon- Don't worry...I like a lot of characters.

SerpentTreize- Man I really gotta play those Final Fantasy games more...by the way, Kuzaimon, what was the deal with you and BT?

Kuzaimon: Aw I was just teasing....besides....(When Ash entered, Kuzaimon squeezed him tight) you know Ashy is my only honey!

(Ash turns blue while Misty tries to hold her anger.)

Digifan- Thanks for the reviews

TPOC- Yeah, Mano is right here....but don't get in to the habit of trying to be the hundredth reviewer.

The changer of ways- Yeah the net was really screwed up. As for the four dragons....I don't know...I read that in Epsilon's story.

Ninetalesuk- Well thanks for the review.

Sonicmon- Bane has something to do with poisonous. Thanks for the review and don't....(Terriermon glares at me) never mind.

Max Acorn- Hey man, sorry about your muse here....as you can see he and one of my muses beat the crap out of each other.. 

Max Kamiya- He just...got lucky.....ouch....

(Tai and Sora enters.)

Tai: Hey I....what the hell happened to our son?

Chiller: He's your son?....You guys seem too young...

Sora: Our future son in Max Acorn's realm. Yeah, he's very hot-headed when it comes to fights. 

Max Kamiya: MOM!!!!

Sora: Oh AnT, we heard you're planning on sequel to Pokemon/Digimon.

Me: That'll be a long time from now, Sora. I'm not gonna tell you the plot, but its a little mixed with V-Tamers, though.

Epsilon- Well you ain't gonna be the main hero, but something like that. Its a lot more then you think Reality Heroes is.

(Keke enters)

Keke: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? I COME LOOKING FOR MAX....MY BABY!!! (Kneels down to Max Kamiya)

Max Snail: Wished Ayame did that for me.

Chiller: Who's she?

Me: This is Keke, the daughter of Matt and Mimi, and Max's girlfriend.

Terra: Wait, wait, wait! Lets see, in MA's realm Tai and Sora are, in the future, married. TK and Kari are probably married.

Davis: Sheesh, thanks for reminding me.

Yolei: What was that?

Davis: So what? You're with Ken in MA's realm. (Davis pouts while Yolei lays her head on his shoulder.) 

Terra: Like I said, Tai with Sora, TK and Kari, which Kari is Tai's sister. TK's is the brother of Matt which means.....I think I'll stop right there.

Keke: (Glares at Terra) You got a problem with that, bee girl?

Terra: No, no. I have no problems when it comes to the romantic relationships between family members.

Keke: HOW DARE YOU!! LETS GO!! RIGHT HERE, B$^$*!!!"

Terra: Gladly! I don't need my guns for you, girl! 

Mallory: Alright, calm down!! 

Me: I apologize for Terra, MA. She has too much common sense for her own good, she just can't go with the flow.

Terriermon: You're pissing off everybody, pal.

Both Max: Aw! You ruined the cat fight! (Terra and Keke kicks both Maxs)

Caro N- Thanks for the review. 

DragDragon47- Wild is what I do.

Rika: Not in real life.

Me: Quite. Well I gotta be going. Gotta a lot of work to do. Hey, art is my future career.

(Terra and Keke tends to the two Maxs' wounds.) 

Terra: Until then...(both she and Keke) Don't forget to...

Terriermon: QUIT COPYING ME!!!!

__

"Soon....I'll return this, Kairi." ~Sora_ ~ Kingdom Hearts_

Tai: Who's Kairi, Sora?

Sora: The boy Sora, not me! Stupid Tai!

__


	21. Episode 21: PokeWorld tour Ruby Sapphire

Me: Another chapter.....which took a while and most of your patients to write it. Hey I was.....

Ash: WAAAAAAHHH!!!!! 

(Misty gives chase, holding a chainsaw.)

Me:.....As I was saying, I was back home for Spring Break, where my old computer doesn't work anymore.....

Ash: HELP MEEEEE!!!!!!!!

(Ash and Misty pass by.)

Misty: COME HERE, KETCHUM AND TAKE YOUR DEATH LIKE A MAN!!!!

Me:.........~ahem~.....anyways, I do not own Pokemon, nor Digimon. I also do not own BlackTerriermon by DigiDestined of Courage. But I own all Digivolved Pokemon and Yaminamon and BaGuilmon.......

(Ash and Misty ran by...AGAIN) 

Ash: STOP!!! I HAD NO CHOICE!!!!!!

Misty: YOU COULD'VE SAID NO!!!!!! WAIT TILL I GET MY.....

Me: SILENCE!!!!!!!!

(Ash and Misty stops. Then the Hunimals and some of the Tamers comes in.)

Takato: Hey, Anthony. What's with the screaming?

Me: Them.....Misty, explain yourself.

Misty: Three words: Sneak Peak Special.

Me:....OH!...The new season where the show cuts off Misty, and Ash travels with the girl from Pokemon Advance, whom doesn't know head to foot about Pokemon.

Misty: She won't have any feet or a head when I....

(Jeri comes in)

Jeri: Hi guys. Guess who I met.

(A girl with red clothes comes in. The name: May.)

Me: Oh its the new girl....heh, heh.......*Terra, hold Misty back*

May: Hey, Ash. Why in the world you walked off from me like that?

Ash: Oh I always stop by in the Fanfiction.net to visit some of the authors.

May: You could've brought me along.

Ash: Well......(Ash looks back at Terra who's holding on to a angry lion named Misty.)

Rika: Looks like ol' Misty got some competition. Heh, heh.

Misty: Shut up. Why is she here?

Me: You'll find out in the story.

Misty: I know what that means! (Pulls out a chainsaw) 

Me: Aw nuts. (Runs away from the killer T-Rex named Misty.)

Misty: COME BACK HERE!!!!! IT'LL ONLY HURT A LOT!!!! 

May: Ash, what's up with that girl?

Ash: Uh.....I don't know her.

Rika: Wait till I tell Misty about that remark. (Runs off.)

Ash: YOU WOULDN'T?!!!!

---------------------------------**Pokemon/Digimon: Mon Wars**-------------------------------------

????: 6:42 PM

****

"Hmm....This will come in handy....no...what about this one....Ooo, this card looks cool!"

Elsewhere ahead of time, the Tamers found themselves in a large room where half the area was covered in shadows. Rika looked around to find any trouble that can leap in surprise. But she got her attention over to Takato who was still looking at his cards.

"Goggles, would you give those things a rest?"

"Hey I need to know what I have here. I just grabbed some random cards then stuffed them in my pocket."

"Oh that's smart of you." Rika made her eyes toward her new black clothes. "Speaking of which, I like the black and all, but I gave up wearing the broken heart shirt."

"Momentai, Queenie. With all the dark clothes..." using his ears, BlackTerriermon pulled out Henry's shades and placed them over his eyes. "..that makes you guys the Tamers in Black." with that said, BlackTerriermon lean on Henry's head, trying to look all cool while humming the Men in Black theme, until Henry rubbed his head and took back his shades.

"Oh please. Don't tell me you..." suddenly, Yaminamon tapped Rika's shoulder.

"Rika, I hate to bother, but there's Digimon in this room."

Right on cue, the metallic floor shook beneath the Tamers' feet. From the shadow came a Digimon that looked like an icy Wizardmon on the left corner. On the right made BlackTerriermon's fur frizzed. A huge white gorilla with a cannon on its arm appeared. Then coming from the center, Takato gasped when a familiar tall black Digimon with four red eyes came about.

"Aw nuts, its a Devidramon!"

"Holy sweet monkeys, its Stinky!" 

"What do you know, its some kind of a ice Wizardmon. At least it ain't IceDevimon."

"Two out of three? How could you be so lucky?" BlackTerriermon asked a satisfied Rika.

**__**

Devidramon: Evil dragon Digimon. This minion of evil shows its blood drenched claws on moonless nights.

Type: Virus

Stage: Champion

Attacks: Crimson Nail, Red Eye

Sorcerimon: Demon man Digimon: When it prays, its filled with a holy power and it can heal its wounded body.

Type: Vaccine

Stage: Champion

Attack: Crystal Cloud, Aquarius Fill

Gorillamon: Beast man Digimon. Using its high speed movement and metal arm, it is able to attack in just seconds.

Type: Data

Stage: Champion

Attacks: Power Attack, Energy Cannon

Taking his eyes off his D-Arc, Henry stared at the three Digimon "Except for Sorcerimon, its the Digimon we faced before."

"Big deal! This time its in the bag. Just Digivolve me, Henry, and I'll show Stinky who's the mon once again!" 

"Just don't go loco on me, Terriermon." 

"Who, me?"

The three Rookie Digimon stood before their Tamers with battled faces as the kids prepared to card slash. Then the Tamers chorused while slashing the cards.

"DIGI MODIFY.....DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!!"

(Digivolution)

"BLACKTERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.....!!" changing to a larger form, he transformed into a form similar to Gargomon, but he had black and gray colorings instead of the main green. "DARKGALGOMON!!!"

"YAMINAMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO....!!" Even though she Digivolved into a form that looks like Kyubimon, she now had black fur instead of yellow, and on the tip of her tails lies red flames instead of blue ones. "YOUKOMON!!!"

"BAGUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO....!!" There was nothing much different about his altered Growlmon form. All there was is a black skin instead of red. "BLACKGROWLMON!!!"

"And they're still different Digimon." Takato muttered as he and the Tamers pointed them with their D-Arcs.

**__**

DarkGalgomon (BlackGargomon): Beast man Digimon. With its quick wittedness, this hunter soldier Galgomon hunts coolly in the night.

Type: virus/data (Originally vaccine)

Stage: Champion

Attacks: Galgo Blasters (Gatling Arm), Bunny Destroyer (Dum Dum Upper)

**__**

Youkomon: Bewitching beast Digimon. Its fireballs dance in the dark. Dark magic dwells within this black bewitching beast.

Type: data

Stage: Champion

Attacks: Hell Fire Dance, Evil Flame Dragon

BlackGrowlmon: Demon Dragon Digimon. Growlmon's original wild instincts come forth in this "Jet Black Demon Dragon".

Type: virus

Stage: Champion

Attacks: Exhaust Flame, Plasma Blade

"He still kept the hybrid type. But....his dark champion form is suppose to be vaccine." Henry muttered.

"Well....we'll deal with that later." Takato said, taking his eyes off his D-Arc. "Right now lets take care of our little problem."

DarkGalgomon hopped up high in a cheer. "Yeah, like you even have to ask!" he pointed his right barrel gun arm at his old rival. "Hey you, Stinky! I'm about to pop some lead right in you! GALGO BLASTERS!!!"

High up on a metal beam, the black imp ShadowImpmon watched the battle to begin as he stuffed his mouth full of popcorn.

"Aw man....~chomp, munch~....I can't believe these clowns think they're the real deal. Nitwits!" 

Thinking back, he remembered when he was first created by Datamon and Daemon. Sure at first he thought he was the real Impmon, but it took some convincing for him to relies he was a copy. To put it honestly, he didn't care. Datamon made sure he created ShadowImpmon to be more of Impmon's yami, so this clone virus pretty much looks forward to start his own way, like causing more havoc then his counterpart, and not have two brat Tamers hold him back.

"EXHAUST FLAME!!!"

Larger and more powerful then BaGuilmon's boosted fireball, BlackGrowlmon launched a powerful yellow blast, erupting on the black Digimon's side. Growling from the burning pain, Devidramon hovered over the metallic floor, and then shot like a bullet, tackling the dragon Digimon.

Takato then slashed a card through his D-Ark. "DIGI MODIFY......DRAGON WINGS ACTIVATE!!!"

Long gray dragon wings appeared on the black dragon's back. Grabbing the devil dragon, BlackGrowlmon soared up high. Luckily the room was large enough for a aerial battle, so there was room for the both of them to fly. 

"RED EYE!!!"

With his quadruple set of eyes, he used all of them to fire four optic beams straight at BlackGrowlmon's face. It forced the dragon to stagger back; screaming from the pain he felt in his face.

"Aw nuts!" Takato muttered.

"CRYSTAL CLOUD!!!"

The ice version of Wizardmon swished its staff, tossing blizzard blows at the vulpine Digimon. The black nine tailed fox gracefully dodged the ice shots as she focused pyro energy on to her tails.

"HELL FIRE DANCE!!!" Nine red dancing fireballs span toward the ice Digimon, sharply damaging it because of Sorcerymon's type. 

Rika grinned as her Digimon gave a direct hit at her foe. _"Yeah, vaccine is weak against data, so now to easily finish this." _Rika took out a card, slashing it through her D-Arc. "DIGI-MODIFY....LILYMON ACTIVATE!!!"

Suddenly as Youkomon opened her mouth wide open, a bright orb of solar energy emitted before it.

"FLOWER CANNON!!!"

She shot out the blast like a gun, letting it rocket toward Sorcerymon. But as it neared, the next thing that happened, the attack blasted a wall, and Sorcerymon re-appeared a bit closer to Youkomon's right side.

Rika startled at the unexpected event. _"How did it do that? Sorcerymon can't teleport....can it?"_

"TAKE DOWN!!!"

Gorillamon charged like a psycho manic, barely tackling DarkGalgomon if he didn't jumped out of the way and let him crash into a wall.

"Whoa, I see you learned some new tricks, Stinky. Well so have I...GALGO BLASTERS!!!!"

The gun ragged Digimon fired his barrel guns at the beast Digimon, who was stuck in the wall. Gorillamon screamed in pain as he felt the blasters jab through his back. 

"HIDDEN POWER!!!"

Suddenly, Gorillamon stretched his body like a hard warm up as a gust of energy burst from him, blowing DarkGalgomon far back.

"Whoa, defiantly some new moves." the dog Digimon then saw through the wind the beast Digimon, who was still gusting in energy, point his cannon at him. "Hey Henry, give me a virus type attack!"

"Gotcha...DIGI MODIFY....MYOTISMON ACTIVATE!!!"

"ENERGY CANNON!!!"

Right as Gorillamon blasted a energy beam, DarkGalgomon hovered backwards over the blast as he crossed his arms in a way Myotismon would. He even gave a imitation of the vampire's laugh.

"BWAHAHAHA....Hey Henry, how you liked my Myotismon laugh? Pretty cool, huh?"

"Gargomon, just hurry up before the effect wears off!"

"Momentai, Henry, and the name's DarkGalgomon! GRIZZLY WING!!!"

Spreading his arms, he unleashed a dark cloud of bats at the gorilla Digimon. The blast engulfed the huge Digimon, pushing him back to the wall in a crash. DarkGalgomon landed back on the floor after the card effect wore off.

"Oh yeah! Who's your daddy, Stinky?"

"Hmm...two of the clone Tamers aren't faring, lord." Datamon said as he watched the battle on the security screens.

"Have patients, lackey. The weapons must need time to adjust their power first; which what these tests are for."

From another screen, the battle with MetalGyaramon took place. "Look, lord. It would appear these Team Rockets already used the Digimon power on a wild Pokemon."

"Hmm....and it seems Taichi Yagami's counterpart, Taiti Kamiya is also in battle with his Pokemon counterpart as well. Leave the image here. I want to see the results as well as the Tamers."

****

Mahogany Town: 6:42 PM 

"Well....this is an excellent treat." Cassidy grinned as she watched the battle on the large screen.

"So this is a Gyarados' next form, aye?" Dr. Nambo muttered as he rubbed his chin. "Fascinating!" looking closer at the event, he saw the trainers along with two creatures he can not identify on screen. "And just what are those?"

Butch looked at the monitor. "It looks like those Digimon from the pictures the boss sent us."

His female partner nodded. "Yes, the ones that are associated with the brats Jesse and that other guy always follows.....and get the crap beat."

"Yes, Giovanni did say that the child with the Pikachu is a most formable foe. Do you have another capsule of the digital energy?" the doctor asked Cassidy.

"No...it was hard enough to break down a Digimon we captured, let alone copy the data to a number of capsules. However, I suppose once the HQ delivers extra copies, we can quickly test it on another Pokemon before we decide on how to use this against these kids. I bet it'll be a matter of time until they find this hideout, and before they do, we need to be ready."

"Yes....I'll quickly sent forth a Polygon2 to go forth. With it, it'll scan the necessary info we need to plan on destroying these meddlesome children."

Right as the doctor took out a pokeball and placed it in a glass tube near the computer, Cassidy arched her brow at the only pokeball when she could of sworn there were more then that.

"Weren't there suppose to be more then one?" 

"Something just happened before these Digimon showed up. All the Polygons disappeared from the computer memory banks."

"But how? Our computers are fully protected from any hacking intrusion." Butch asked.

"I just don't know."

"METAL CLAW!!!"

Back at the lake, MetalGreymon launched his metallic claw at the robotic sea serpent, only to be missing the creature that dived underwater. MetalGyaramon then snapped out of the water, gapping its sharp jaws at MetalGreymon's lower belly, but the cybrog dino barely flew high above, only to be scratched by the Pokemon's teeth.

"Come on, Exveemon! Show that thing who's boss!" Davis shouted from Exveemon's back.

The blue dragon flew ahead, emitting energy in his chest. "VEE-LASER!!!" A beam shaped as an X shot forth at the Pokemon, only not even damaging the creature; like it never hit MetalGyaramon at all.

"Aw man! Dude's got some heavy armor!" Davis said.

While the battle still took forth, Ash tolled Kuzaimon up as he looked at his poke-dex. The trainer fiddled with some buttons, trying to search for new options before scanning some more monsters. Kuzaimon looked at the screen while still having her arms around Ash's neck.

**__**

MetalGreymon: Cyborg Digimon. This Digimon was constructed to spear a Greymon's life. Its metallic body is made out of ChronDigizoid.

Type: vaccine. Steel, fire

Stage: Ultimate

Level: 82

Attacks- 

Metal Claw (Digimon version): It shoots its metallic claw, powerful enough to crack a mountain. It can also be used to wrap an enemy around its chains. (Steel type)

Giga Blaster: MetalGreymon holds nuclear warheads in its chest that can level a city block. It has a limited amount of materials to create more ammo for the Giga Blaster. (Steel type)

Exveemon: The Phantom Dragon Digimon. This high powered fighter faces battles with the pride of the dragon family in the X on its chest. Only the strongest can evolve into this Digimon. 

Type: vaccine. Dragon, fighting

Stage: Champion

Level: 63

Attacks- 

Vee-Laser: A dragon energy can be focused from the X on its chest, releasing it into a powerful blast that's as strong as a tidal wave. (Dragon type)

X-V Punch, Kick: One of its fighting type attacks, mixed from dragon type. Its force can crack open a rock shelled wall. (Fighting type)

Critical Crunch: Using its powerful jaws, Exveemon can crack the toughest armor. (Dark type)

"Hmm....too bad MetalGyaramon's armor is way too strong for...." Ash's voice trailed off as his mind journeyed to the rules of Pokemon. "....hold on, maybe Exveemon..." Ash shot his head up at the hovering dragon. "Hey Davis! Try to use Exveemon's fighting attacks on MetalGyaramon!" 

Davis rubbed his head trying to understand Ash's suggestion. "But what good will that...?"

"I think I know, Davis!" the blue dragon said while he flew in closer to the Pokemon.

"ATRO LAUNCHER!!!"

From the its upper body, small robotic arms revealed holding a number of missiles. It then launched the bombs, swarming at the incoming dragon like a school of wasps.

"AW MAN!!! LOOK OUT, EXVEEMON!!" Davis cried.

The dragon Digimon flew around in swirls, barely avoiding the missiles. Davis tightly griped on his Digimon, closing his eyes while hoping to survive the death gripping event. ****

"You okay, MetalGreymon?" Tai asked the dino who was gripping his wound.

"I'll live." the vaccine Digimon then motioned back up in preparation for his main attack. "GIGA BLASTER!!!"

MetalGreymon fired two of his warhead bombs, blasting the Ultimate Pokemon in a giant gusher of water. Because of that, the storm of missiles ended for a relived Exveemon and Davis who neared the Pokemon.

"Man I saw my life flashed before my eyes. Alright, Exveemon, lets do what Ash suggested!"

"You got it! X-V KICK!!!" Exveemon thrust a massive kick to MetalGyaramon's face. "X-V PUNCH!!!" followed by a punch.

After watching Exveemon rapidly throwing all his moves, Hiro looked at his poke-dex. "From all that, the attacks almost hit to half his energy."

Ash cringed in surprise. "You mean its not weak against fighting attacks?"

"Its super effected, but MetalGyaramon is still too powerful."

"Guys, I think that water thing is about to do another attack." Kuzaimon said, pointing ahead.

"GYARA TORPEDO!!!" 

Like a bullet train, MetalGyaramon charged forth. Though Exveemon avoided the attack in the nick of time, the powerful attack crashed into MetalGreymon's chest. The force of the blow created a large gush of water behind MetalGreymon, and also knocked Tai in the lake. Not only that, it also forced the Ultimate dino to de-Digivolve back into Agumon, whom also joined Tai underwater.

"MAN! One shot did that?" Hiro shouted in disbelief as he grabbed a poke-ball. "GO POLIWRATH!!!"

The muscle aquatic Pokemon emerged out of his pokeball. Hiro ordered his creature to fetch Tai and Agumon out of the water. The water Pokemon dug through the waters with such speed and strength, who headed for the two heroes that were trying to swim back to the surface. After grabbing the two, Poliwrath flowed back up, allowing Tai and Agumon catch breath.

"...~gasp~....I really gotta work on my swimming, Tai."

"...Me too." the goggled teen looked over at the far right, where Exveemon did battle with the Ultimate Pokemon. Ash's Lapras sailed up to him from his left.

"Get on, Tai." Ash said, holding out a helping hand. 

Kuzaimon trailed her eyes to the heat of battle. Through out the field of monster study, it would seem Pokemon have more of a taste for battle then the Digimon of the east. Even through her new digital code that retains her digital body, her heart and soul is still Pokemon. 

"Come on, Ashy! Get Tuna-face here to take me to the fight. I can take that water worm!"

"Doubtful." Hiro said, crossing his arms.

Her mind targeted Hiro's line as an insult. "What do you mean? I'm on the same stage as that thing!" 

"Just cause you're an Ultimate doesn't mean a shear chance you're a match for that robot Gyarados."

"His armor could very well protect him from any grass type attacks, plus his level is higher then yours." May Oak answered.

Sharing Ash's stubbornness, Kuzaimon turned away and frowned with such his similarity of anger and annoyance.

Like an Olympic swimmer who had taken tons of steroids, Poliwrath pushed through the waters, aiming his sights toward the battle. Kuzaimon leveled her eyes at the water Pokemon that is now considered to be at the Champion stage.

"Oh and he can go? Not fair!"

Hiro's face snapped at the direction Kuzaimon's whine aimed. "Poliwrath!"

"VEE-LASER!!!"

The massive wave that is considered a tidal wave once again erupted on MetalGyaramon's tin skin and did no means of harm.

The young goggled child growled in frustration from on Exveemon's back. It would seem all attacks they try did nothing to the beast. But without any expectations, Davis wondered through his mind at the event he had with Yolei.

(Flashback)

"Maybe I should use Dragon Breath. I heard from Hiro that it paralyzes people so it'll be good for Veemon to kick some butt while the Digimon can't do anything! Yeah! And you know what, I'll give him Dynamic Punch and Seismic Toss for Mega Punch and Mega Kick, I mean Exveemon already has moves like that." 

(end flashback)

After that glimpse of memories, Davis' lips widened as large as the wing span of eagles.

"Dude! I totally forgot! Use your Pokemon attacks on him!"

"Sweet! Uh....which ones?"

Davis heighten his brows. Perhaps Exveemon is not used to knowing his Pokemon attacks. Using his memories of watching the trainers battle, he prepared to imitate that thought. 

"Try that Dragon Breath I gave ya!"

"You got it!" like a falcon swooping down at its prey, Exveemon lowered from the air to get a close range at the viscous Pokemon. But the dragon's eyes widened when his peepers spotted a white light lit from the water serpent's throat.

"HYPER BEAM!!!"

Exveemon and Davis gasped at the cry it shout. Just as the two pictured their death, suddenly, from depths of the lake, a blue blur shot out, clashing its fist at the monster's jaws. It forced the beast to aim his powerful blast high into the blue sky, where it coated the air in a white shine.

"Uh....are we dead yet?" Davis asked, covering his eyes from the sight of danger. 

"No, Davis. That Pokemon I fought yesterday saved us."

"Huh?" 

Looking ahead, Davis saw the water Pokemon leaped from the waters, delivering another Dynamic Punch on the jaws of the cyberic Gyarados. Right as Poliwrath dived back in the waters, MetalGyaramon easily shook off from the blast while raising his axed tail.

"AXEL TAIL!!!!"

Like a hammer made of stone, the Ultimate Pokemon slammed his tail at his foe, slicing the waters like plain vegetables. Poliwrath emerged out of the water, revealing to be unharmed from the attack. MetalGyaramon continuously swings his tail around, trying to cut the dodging Pokemon. He roared through out the air in a frustrated tone.

"Now while he's distracted. Use that....punch attack....whatever its called!" Davis commanded.

"Cool! DYNAMIC PUNCH!!!" 

A charged fist of gold energy collided upon the metallic skull of MetalGyaramon. It would appear the attack did gave the beast a slight of dizziness, but that lasted for over five seconds, and it easily shook the confusion off.

"Aw man! He barely felt it.....try using that breath attack!"

"The what?.....Oh yeah! DRAGON BREATH!!!"

Leveling back his head, Exveemon build up green light in his throat. Immediately, the dragon unleashed a wave of green flames, engulfing the Pokemon's head in it. Right as the flames vanished, MetalGyaramon was unharmed from the attack. 

Davis choked after seeing the unbelievable. "WHAT?!! Hiro told me that attack is suppose to paralyze the baddies!"

"Maybe its because of his armor....YIKES!!!" Exveemon barely saw the bladed tail of MetalGyaramon rocketing down on him, let alone avoid it.

"What can we do know? None of our efforts are doing a thing." May Oak said.

Hiro snaps his fingers, getting everyone's attention. "I got a plan, but first we need to get MetalGyaramon's attention and get out of the lake."

Ash commands Lapras to sail close to MetalGyaramon. As they did, May released her Mareep and command it to use a Thundershock. The small blast aimed at MetalGyaramon's head, which did nothing but get the beast's attention. Right as the serpent cybrog turned to the one that angered him, Lapras made like a speed boat, and sailed as fast as she could to land.

"What the heck they're doing?" Davis asked, watching the gang leading MetalGyaramon back to shore from on Exveemon's back.

"I think they're on to something, Davis. Lets follow them."

"Faster, Lapras! He's gaining!" Ash shouted.

The mighty ice/water Pokemon cut through the waters, sailing as fast as she could to land, but no matter what, the cybrog super Pokemon seems to have enough power to keep up. It was hard for her to keep going, considering Lapras is carrying the weight of four people and two mons. Hiro recalled Poliwrath back in his poke-ball before looking ahead at land, where its pretty far from the chased heroes.

"Man, how big is this lake, anyway?" he muttered.

Kuzaimon waved back her wand, preparing for the attack. "I'll slow him down good! SAKURA....!!!"

But May grabbed her arms back. "No, don't! You'll make him use his missiles!" 

"You guys never let me have any fun!" 

Even at the heat of danger, this event reminded Ash of when he first traveled around the Orange Islands. The gym leaders there mostly makes trainers do events other than battling. The fist gym leader challenged Ash and Lapras against her and her Blastoise in a water race. Ash won by having Lapras make a trail of ice and slide to victory........

"THAT'S IT!!!" 

Tai looked at him with question. "What's it?" But Ash ignored the DigiDestined.

"Lapras, shoot a trail of ice to land, just like in the Orange League!" 

Lapras lit her eyes, getting what her trainer meant. Focusing energy for her Ice Beam, Lapras fired it down at the waters ahead, creating a smooth trail over the lake. As she did, Lapras slid on the trail and let the slippery frozen water guide her with more speed she had then swimming. 

"This is fun, huh, Tai?" Agumon cheered. "Remember back in the Digital World when Devimon left us in the frozen region, where you had nothing but your underwear on...?"

"NOT NOW, AGUMON!!!"

The friction-less trail allowed the ice/water Pokemon tread farther away from the dangerous cybrog Gyarados. The fact of his foes getting away from his grasp was enough for MetalGyaramon to boil in rage anger and rocket through the ice with brute force.

Finally, the group touchdown on land, where Typhlosion and Ash's Pikachu are. Unknown to any of them, the little Pikachu seems to have a sick expression, much like the time when Ash and his friends ventured to a city where Ash caught Muk. 

With quick reflex, Hiro pulled out his poke-ball, and summoned his own Pikachu on the field. 

"Pika, Thunder attack, now!" 

Right as the electric mouse charged with raw power, clouds appeared above, replacing the white, gentle ones. 

"I gotta wonder, Tai.....how do those Pikachus do that to the clouds?"

"You got me, Agumon."

A thunder bolt struck the Pikachu, giving him incredible power of lightening.

"Here comes the storm, once again! THUNDER!!!!!!" 

Pointing his body at MetalGyaramon like an arrow, he released a powerful blast of wild electricity, cracking through the ice, and striking at the raged cybrog. After the attack ended, MetalGyaramon was left paralyze from movement. Its metallic body was surging in loss electricity.

"Aw yeah! Who's the mon now?" Pika cheered with a grin. The yellow Pokemon did a little victory dance, followed by the infamous Macarena, until Kuzaimon kicked him on the head and tried to look innocent.

Just then, Exveemon land near the group, letting Davis disembark off his back.

"Whoa, Hiro. Your little rat guy nailed that Pokemon good!" Davis said.

"For a little while. I have a plan. Have your Digimon turn into that electric Digimon."

"Raidramon? No prob, dude." Davis turned back to Exveemon who just de-Digivolved back to Veemon. "You ready, buddy?"

"Long time, Davis!"

"Alright!" From his pocket, the DigiDestined pulled out his D-3 and D-Terminal. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!!!"

(Armor Digivolution)

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOOO.......RAIDRAMON, THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!!!!"

Right as the electric Armor Digimon appeared, May's Mareep stood near Raidramon's left foot, while Hiro's Pikachu hopped on the Digimon's back. Ash ran back to Hiro's Typhlosion, who held a semi-sick Pikachu. Ash couldn't tell cause Pikachu did his best to look a 100%.

"Pikachu, are you ready?"

Pikachu forced a nod before heading to Raidramon's opposite side from Mareep. "Pikachu!"

"Alright, use all your electricity on Raidramon's blade horn!" Hiro shouted.

Once again, the clouds grew dark. The two Pikachus generated all the force they had while Mareep focused power on another attack, since it wasn't experienced to master the Thunder attack.

"Pikachu!" Ash and Hiro said. "THUNDER!!!"

"Mareep, Thunder-Bolt, now!"

Mareep launched a Thunder-Bolt on the blade that stood on Raidramon's head. The two Pikachus then unleashed the strongest electric attacks known in the Poke-World right for Raidramon to harness. The Armor Digimon's body was surging with so much raw power, the gang had to shield their eyes. Raidramon felt as if his body was wildly alive. Never before have he felt this much power. It was as if this energy matched to a Mega. 

"GET HIM, RAIDRAMON!!!" Davis shouted. 

Growling loud, Raidramon dashed forward, with Hiro's Pikachu on board, trying hard to keep the given energy at hold. MetalGyaramon shook off from the paralyses state, and loaded his weapons with ammo.

"ATRO LAUNCHER!!!" 

The swarm of rockets flew toward the coming Armor Digimon, but with all this power, he invincible. With the help of Hiro's Pikachu, Raidramon used a little of the power to surrounded himself with a electro-shield, which protected the two from the missiles. While treading on the ice trail Lapras made, the electric shield shattered a bit of the ice in its way. Finally, Raidramon was closing in on the Ultimate level Pokemon, and that was a signal to throw the final blow.

"THUNDER BLAST!!!!!!!"

Unlike the average Thunder Blast, this one expanded about the size of two gas trucks. The most powerful blast Raidramon ever threw engulfed the Ultimate Pokemon, and also parting the water in large gushing waves.

"You see why I wanted to get on land?" Hiro shouted through the sound of the blast.

"Yeah! Good thinking, kid!" Tai screamed. 

The attack depleted, leaving the ice trail completely destroyed, and neither Raidramon nor Hiro's Pikachu in sight, but only a lone Magicarp, weakly skipping on the waters.

"Guess he de-Digivolved to Rookie." Agumon said.

"But....where's Raidramon?" Davis asked, frantically searching the area to spot the blue Digimon. It was as if the blast ended him as well.

"Look, up in the sky!" Kuzaimon shouted, pointing up.

"This is no time to play Superman!" Davis shouted.

"No! A Dragonite got your pal!" 

****

(A/N: Play 'Charging up the Buster.')

Just like Kuzaimon said, a large dragon Pokemon called a Dragonite slowly hovered toward the ground, with Veemon and Pika in arms.

"A Dragonite?.....Here?" Ash asked, blinking at this rare Pokemon. "But....how could there...?" 

Just then, a rustle of bushes startled Kuzaimon to attack pose. Climbing through the bushes was a tall, muscular man with styling black hair, a black shirt under a orange vest, and dark gray jeans. From this face, the all-star trainer, Ash, recognized.

"Lance?" 

****

???: 6:57 PM

(A/N: This is where the beat starts.)

"DIGI-MODIFY!!!....MEGAKABUTERIMON ACTIVATE!!!"

On the top of BlackGrowlmon's snout appeared the horn of MegaKabuterimon, giving him a pure electric aura around his body.

"HORN BUSTER!!!"

Using his dragon wings to shoot through the air, BlackGrowlmon collided his horn right to the gut of Devidramon. 

"How you doing, Gogglehead? My opponent just keeps using moves I never heard before!" Rika said, keeping an eye at the battle with Youkomon vs. Sorcerimon.

"Really? Devidramon doesn't seem to be using any...."

"AERIAL ACE!!!"

Before BlackGrowlmon knew it, like a sonic jet, Devidramon zoomed pass the dragon, giving a straight slash through his side and making the black dragon scream in pain.

"Geeze....never mind."

(A/N: Aerial Ace: A new Pokemon attack from Ruby/Sapphire. A powerful flying attack that allow flying types to attack at quick speed. Almost impossible to avoid even through decreasing accuracy.)

"Where are these guys getting these moves from, Attacks R' Us?" DarkGalgomon asked while avoiding Gorillamon's swings.

Henry shook his head. "You got me. Though....they seem....familiar."

(A/N: No, Pokemon does not exist in their world, not even through TV....well lets say it doesn't.)

Rika studied her opponent, who uses teleportation to avoid anything Youkomon throws. She couldn't waste any more data type cards unless she can find a way to negate Sorcerimon's teleport escapes.

"Here's an idea." Rika slashed a card before Youkomon rushed forth to her foe. "DIGI-MODIFY....BUTTERFLYMON ACTIVATE!!"

As Youkomon leaped high above Sorcerimon, butterfly wings attached on her back.. Flapping those wings, she spread yellow pollen around Sorcerymon's area. The ice wizard Digimon used a Teleport to escape, but it would seem it does not have that much distance, and he got trapped in the cloud of pollen.

Watching her plan in action, Rika grinned, watching the vaccine Digimon paralyzed from the pollen's effect. The black fox landed on the opposite side, and then ran to her opportunity. 

"DRAGON FLAME!!!" 

Like Kyubimon's Dragon Wheel, Youkomon rolled like a flaming wheel and summon a red dragon of fire, engulfing the ice wizard to nothing but ashes and data..

Rika smirked, crossing her arms for another victory in her book. "Yeah! That's all she wrote."

Gorillamon fired a volley of plasma blasts, trying to target the gun-bunny Digimon. Thanks to the speed card Henry modified, DarkGalgomon was able to avoid the fire with ease. 

"Watch this, Henry!" DarkGalgmon said as he ducked behind some crates. Gorillamon continued to launch his blaster, working to destroy the dog gunner's hiding place. The plasma shots damaged the wooden boxes like crackers. But then....

"MATRIX MOMENT!!!" DarkGalgomon leaped from his hiding place, like a flying cartwheel, while aiming his barrel guns. "GALGO BLASTERS!!"

To DarkGalgomon, he imagined himself to be in some popular movie he saw once, watching the Energy Cannon blasts zoom past him in slow motion. As that played, the laser shots rapidly nailed Gorillamon's chest, almost forced him to fall off his feet, but he still stood strong.

After landing on his feet, DarkGalgomon muttered. "Aw nuts!" He then continued his blasters, but somehow Gorillamon created a force-field before him called Light-Screen, which protected himself from the blasters.

"Gargomon, rush him. I have a plan!" DarkGalgomon did what he was told and ran toward the beast Digimon. Gorillamon pointed his cannon for the final kill, but not until Henry slashed a card. "DIGI-MODIFY.....CLONE ACTIVATE!!" 

Right when Gorillamon fired the cannon, the blast just went right through DarkGalgomon, like he was a ghost. Unknown to him, the real one was right behind him. 

"Aw yeah! Alright, Stinky....say hello to my little friend! GARGO BLASTERS!!!"

The gorilla Digimon turned around only to feel the powerful rounds of bullets harshly damaging his skin and making him fall to his knees. Not only that, his plasma cannon was completely destroyed, having electricity and data flow in thin-air.

DarkGalgomon cheered in a small victory dance. "Yeah, that's right, Stinky! Bow down to your daddy!"

Preparing to throw the finish, Henry slashed yet another card. "Get ready, Gargomon! DIGI-MODIFY....BLACKWARGREYMON ACTIVATE!!!"

Grinning wide, DarkGalgomon focused negative energy into his barrel guns. The gunner rose his arms over his head before the negative expand even further.

"And here's the pitch, Stinky! TERRA DESTROYER!!!"

Using his guns, DarkGalgomon rocketed the spherical orb right toward the Gorillamon. With a fabulous explosion, the data type Digimon burst in data inside the blast, just for DarlGalgomon do collect.

With that done, DarkGalgomon did a victory dance. "OH YEAH!! And once again, I showed ya who's the big daddy! Go me! Go me! Its my birthday! Its my birthday!"

"Gargomon! I didn't want you to download his data!" Henry shouted.

"A little late for 'do nots', Henry."

"EXHAUST FLAME!!!"

The pyro breath BlackGrowlmon fired could not give on impact on Devidramon. The dark demon gracefully flew around the shots while answering back with his Red Eye attack. 

"You're going down, buddy!" shouted BlackGrowlmon as he flew in with a charged blade. "PLASMA BLADE!!!" As if luck ran out, the dragon wings disappeared from his back. "Uh oh."

Luckily BlackGrowlmon landed on his feet, but he didn't have enough time to avoid Devidramon bombing at him with the Aerial Ace attack. 

"AAAGH!! That hurt...!" the dragon growled while tending to his scratched face.

"Great....the Hyper Wing will be too slow for Growlmon." Takato muttered to himself. "There's gotta be a way to slow Devidramon down....." looking through his cards, Takato smiled when he found the two cards he needs. "Perfect....DIGI-MODIFY....TARGET ACTIVATE!!!"

With his eyes having electrical wiring flashing around his pupils, BlackGrowlmon accurately eyed the flying demon.

"DIGI-MODIFY.....METALGREYMON ACTIVATE!!!"

The metal chest plate from the famous MetalGreymon was adorned on BlackGrowlmon. The plate opened to reveal smaller versions of the warheads.

"GIGA BLASTER!!!"

The two warheads rocketed after the targeted foe: Devidramon. However, the demon tried to fly away from the missiles since he had no time to blast them to bits. The two warheads gave the virus type on a wild chase around the large room. 

Takato sighed while scratching his head. "Oh boy, its like watching a cartoon." Just then, he and his Digimon spotted Devidramon heading in their way. "He's heading this way! Stop him, Growlmon! DIGI-MODIFY....IKAKUMON ACTIVATE!!!"

The horn of the DigiDestined Digimon, Ikakumon, was revealed on the top of BlackGrowlmon's head. "Okay, Takatomon! HARPOON TORPEDO!!!"

Firing the horn like a firework rocket, the horn burst to free out a rocket. Right as Devidramon was about to counter the rocket with his Red Eyes, the torpedo just flew over him. Instead, it blasted the warheads behind, causing it to exploded on Devidramon.

Right as the explosion wave pushed Devidramon with a burning force, BlackGrowlmon retracted his wrist blade. "Here I come you four-eyed bully! PLASMA BLADE!!!" 

With one swipe, BlackGrowlmon entered the wave and sliced the virus type in half, making him burst into data. BlackGrowlmon then downloaded the data as he emerged unharmed from the fire.

****

(music fades)

"Bulls eye, baby! Great work, Growlmon!" Takato happily said.

"Can we eat now, Takatomon?"

The goggled boy did a amine drop. "Well....at least your appetite didn't change." he sighed.

Henry and Rika, along with their Champion Digimon gathered around the fallen goggled Tamer. Rika gave a smirk as she lightly kicked Takato.

"Ow! That hurt, Rika!"

"Stop being a wuss. I didn't hit you that hard."

Henry looked around when the lights in the room lit. Down the room, a double door automatically opened.

"Seems like Daemon is expecting us." Henry said.

"Guess we better not keep him waiting, Einstein......even if it is a trap." 

"Excellent, my children. You have passed the Champion test." Daemon chuckled as he watched them from the cameras in the surveillance room.

"Sir, the children at the lake already defeated Rocket's experiment." Datamon said.

Calmly, Daemon motioned to the other screen, where Tai and the others where talking to none other than Lance, the Dragon trainer.

"I see.....it would seem everyone is plotting something evil. Too bad that force does not know the power of Digimon.....Datamon, how is our other subject?"

"Only 20% ready. We only extracted the spore from Ichijouji this morning. It might take some time."

"You are lucky I have all the time. Besides, I can entertain myself toying with the DigiDestined and preparing the clone Tamers to destroy our adversaries. By the time the DigiDestined finds me and then enters here, it'll be too late. Next up, the Tamers will have to prove themselves in the Ultimate level test before exceeding in the Mega level fight; namely me." 

****

Ilex Forest: 6:37 PM

The forest of Ilex, just at the foot of Azalea Town is where Takeru and Ritchie patrolled, along with the Azalea gym leader, Bugsy. An hour ago, the trio tangled with a Blossomon, whom Ritchie's Charizard scared away. To put it badly, the gang lost the vicious Digimon. So they had no choice, but to continue the patrol, catching more Digimon.

"There's gotta be an easier way to do this, TK." Patamon said, whom was perched on the blonde's head. 

"Just deal with it. Of course we should be searching for Daemon instead of being like Pokemon trainers."

"Are you nuts? You saw how Daemon dragged Imperialdramon around the floor. I can't even DNA Digivolve with Ankilomon anymore, or Digivolve to MagnaAngemon."

"Wait....actually you never did Digivolved to Ultimate since we got here. Everyone else did except you."

"Oh yeah. I still got the power."

"Yeah, which means you better not use it unless an emergency."

The two paused as they continued down the forest path. The sound of bugs and other nature stuff was annoying Patamon a bit, so he thought up another question that laid on the back of his head.

"What about Kari?" 

TK growled with obvious annoyance, though he pretended he did not hear that name.

"Uh...don't you think she didn't mean to hurt you....with...you know....going out with Davis?"

Holding out his anger, TK forced himself to continue watching the path. "Patamon....do not go in to that subject." he paused for a while, watching the path ahead. But then Patamon perked his winged ears at a soft, muttering voice from his human partner. "I can't believe she would...god, I should've just walked away from her.....I knew she was just using me to make Davis jealous, but....grrrrrr....!!!"

The blonde stopped, covering his face with one palm. His right hand shaky clenched together. His lips was pushing against each other. Tears formed from his eyes, but he struggled to hold them back. He tried to forget. He tried to not let that bother him. But he couldn't. Watching best friend, his one love choosing Davis over him hurt. TK felt that his heart lost focus to stay in his mission. It didn't matter right now; he need to think.

"TK, what's the matter?" Ritchie asked the boy who sat on a rock.

"Nothing..."

Ritchie been around TK long enough to know nothing means Kari bugging him. But he knew mentioning her will anger the blonde. 

"Why don't we take a break?" Bugsy asked. "We've been catching Digimon too long, anyway."

"Yeah, sure." Ritchie reached in his bag and pulled out three water bottles, Mt. Moon spring water, and lend each one a bottle. He also gave the grieved TK a cup for Patamon. 

"I know a spring water around here for the Pokemon. Over here." Bugsy said, going through some bushes in the woods.

"We'll be back, TK."

TK sighed, pouring a cup for Patamon. He then began to drink his bottle, but his depression was allowing him to sip slowly. 

"God damn you....Hikari.....I should've told you I love you."

However, far from the gang, a strange, lone creature watches among them, like a rouge warrior. But this humanoid figure stood in the shadows, with its features screaming bug, and evil.

"Humans.....human loving Digimon....you will know what happens to those who step in my domain."

****

Violet City: 6:17 PM

"GOLD RUSH!!!!"

The drills from Digmon's nose and paws launched like missiles, blowing one of the Roachmons out of the sky and crash into a pile of trash.

"Like shooting fish in a lake!"

"Digmon, that's shooting fish in a barrel."

"Trust me, will ya, Cody?"

A lot of time have pasted since we long last left off the team in Violet city. As much as I would like to tell you now, lets explain it better in a flashback.

(Flashback)

__

Few minutes ago, after catching a rogue Harpymon, Cody and Armadillomon, Falkner, Rosa and Gotsumon, and Cherrie exited out of the park, entering the edge of the peaceful city Falkner loves so much. The city seemed almost spot-less in the eyes of Cody. Barely any trash on the streets, clear green grass, and lovely streets filled with buildings that seemed like they're from San Francisco. 

"Welcome to Violet City, kids." Falkner said, marveling the town.

"You already said that." Cherrie a matter-a-facty said.

Falkner smirked before looking ahead of the town. "My gym is just close by from here. It has the perfect view of the city, so we can decide on where to start looking for Digimon."

"Good. Then in the meantime we should stock on some supplies and replenish our Digimon and Pokemon." Cody said.

"Now I'm ah little curious, y'all." Armadillo said. "Who's in charge here?"

"No one, I guess. Why?" 

"Cause you're starting to sound like you are, Cody."

Cody pressed his lips, confused to what his Digimon meant. "Oh well....I guess."

Soon as both Falkner and Cody went on ahead, the two young girls paced behind them, with Rosa shaking her head.

"Aye, ya, yae! He acts like an old hombre." Cherrie nodded in agreement.

The team stopped in a nearby Pokemon Center for Falkner and Cherrie to heal their Pokemon. Cody and Rosa waited on a bench further from the counter, tending to their Digimon. Because that no one was in the center, the Digimon can freely move around. 

"I wonder if our Digimon can be healed up here like the Pokemon?"

"Don't even try, Rosa." Cody said as he feed Armadillomon some crackers.

Rosa pouted at the lone boy. "I was just joking! Don't be such an old man, el stupido."

Cody glared at the Spanish girl. "That wasn't very nice. I want an apology!"

Rosa turned away from the young boy as she giggled from his the look on his face. "I...I...afligi..." Though she tried, but she couldn't help but look at Cody's face and laugh.

"I'm beginning to know how Davis feels about Yolei." Cody muttered in Japanese. "Annoying!"

Armadillomon came up closer to his partner and looked closely at his face. "Where? Ah don't see any thing funny on your face."

"She's just teasing me, Armadillomon!" Cody growled.

"Golly, no need to get all wild up, Cody."

The young DigiDestined sighed. "Gomen, Armadillomon."

"I'll take that as an 'I'm sorry'."

"That's what it means in Japanese."

Just then, Falkner and Cherrie came up to the two. "You kids ready?" he asked.

"Ready as ever, y'all!" the Digimon said, jumping off the bench.

"Hey, Cody. What's Rosa laughing at?" Cherrie asked, pointing to the Hispanic girl who was still laughing.

"Don't ask." 

The gang then walked down a typical downtown street, where lots of connivance stores decor the urban streets, cars pass by in orderly fashion, and citizens trailed along the sidewalks. With this, the Digimon once again went into doll mode.

Close to Cody's cheeks, he can feel his Digimon sniffing. "What's wrong, Armadillomon?"

"Peyu! Something sure stinks in these here parts."

When they turned to a another street, a couple of garbage trucks passed by. Ahead was a crowd behind police barricades....well not really. The group can see a whole bunch leaving with their noses covered.

"What's going on over there?" Cherrie asked herself.

The group dug through the small crowd, which was quickly decreasing out of the nose holding citizens. A discomforting smell crawled in their nose, and caused to make their face clench in disgust. When they finally reached before the crowd, with their fingers squeezing their noses, their eyes blinked at another street covered in smelly, slimy trash from street to the side of the apartment buildings.

"Oh my god!" Falkner said with a squeaky voice, due to his nose closed up. "How did this happen?"

Cherrie spotted a Officer Jenny, who had a white face mask over her nose and mouth. "Excuse me, Officer Jenny. What happened? How did all this trash get here?"

"We had word strange Pokemon caused a riot with this trash. They ruined this entire street with this filth." she answered.

Cody observed the street being cleaned up by firemen and some garbage men. A couple of garbage trucks stood by there, picking up as much trash the crew can hold. Cody's eyes diverted below, where he found a dirty soda can. A can that showed a label that said: Vilemon soda.

"Armadillomon. This mess was caused by Digimon." he whispered to his partner.

"Phoo-wee! I'll say." the armadillo Digimon said before holding his breath.

Suddenly a scream was heard from behind. The crowd turned around to see cars and people running scared. When garbage flew over the frightened citizens, some got tackled by the filth. Just then, a group of giant cockroach creatures appeared from the other side of the building, throwing random trash at the people.

"Roachmons!" Cody said.

The insect Digimon seized their attack, looking as if they were bored. One of them pointed to the other at the other crowd the DigDestiends and trainers are.

"More toys to play with!" it said, raising hands full of trash. "Lets play! GARBAGE DUMP!!!"

The roaches tossed a clump of trash and slime at the helpless crowd. Luckily, they ran for their lives, avoiding the dump crashing on the streets.

"Big trouble now, Cody." Armadillomon said. "I better Digivolve."

"Yeah, but the police are here. They'll see you."  
The Roachmons had their sight on police, who stood their guard with poke-balls at hand. Each one of them tossed the balls on the floor, releasing Growliths; so many Growliths that covered half the street. The dog Pokemon unleashed a wave of Flamethrowers, nearly hitting the roaches, if they didn't barely fly back. Releasing the number of the fire types, the roaches coward away and spread throughout the city. Once that happened, the police scattered in their police cars and drove after them. Officer Jenny was the last one to get on her motorcycle, but she was heard talking on her walkie talkie.

"This is Officer Jenny. We spotted the strange Pokemon on West Lily Street. Five bug type Pokemon spread out all of the northern, southern and eastern areas. All units be on the look out for black bug type Pokemon!" 

Soon, she hoped on her bike and drove off passed the kids. 

"Uh oh. We better find those Digimon before the police do." Falkner said. "Lets spilt up, kids. Me and Cody will take the south. You girls take the north."

"Gotcha/Si!" the girls nodded.

Before the young females head off, Cody took out his D-3. "Hang on! You'll need some Digi-Balls."

Cherrie took out some empty poke-balls for Cody to open Digi-Ports there, and turn them into Digital-Poke-Balls; Digi-Balls for short. 

The girls were now able to leave, and the guys nodded each other to move out.

(End flashback)

That's what happened, and now we take you to the present, where Cody and Falkner found two of the Roachmons in a large back alley with dirt and some trash, behind some small, abandon factories. Two Roachmons were up their digital necks by Digmon and Pidgeot.

"All right ya varmints! Just surrender nice and easy, and we won't have to do this with the hard way." Digmon said to the roaches. 

The roaches looked at each other and smirked. One then answered: "What? And not have some fun? Ha! GARBAGE DUMP!!!"

Digmon and Pidgeot flew above, avoid the stream of disgusting trash. The Roachmons flew above, laughing from their 'funny' deed.

"Why do things like these brutes always choose the hard way?" Pidgeot sighed. 

Digmon turned to the bird Pokemon "I think they already answered that."

The bird gym leader stood his stance, preparing for battle, Pokemon style. "Alright, Pidgeot, use Quick Attack!" 

The fully evolved Pokemon flapped his wings, positioning for an attack. "With pleasure, Falkner! Meet you over there, my digital friend."

Right as the bird zoomed in a sonic start, Digmon sweatdropped. "Uh....yeah....."

The Roachmons was about to spread out, but the one on the right failed to, and felt the full force of the Quick Attack on his chest. 

"GOLD RUSH!!!"

Digmon once again launched the barrage of the drill missiles right forth at the other Roachmon. The insectoid Digimon maneuvered the rocket drills, until the big collided, blasting the bug out of the sky and crashing in a pile of its own trash.

"Like shooting fish in a lake!"

"Digmon, that's fish in a barrel!"

"Trust me, will ya, Cody?"

The other Roachmon was trapped whirling around in Pidgeot's Gust attack. The bug Digimon was helpless to escape the strong tornado.

"Lets try it out. Use Aerial Ace, Pidgeot!"

Quick as lightning, Pidgeot hurled through the gust, slashing across Roachmon with one of the new Pokemon attacks, curtsey of Houen. With that, the virus type was thrown out of the tornado, and met with his comrade in a dust rising crash. The two Roachmons weakly dug out of the pile, and shakily standing on their feet. 

"Stupid human loving Digimon." one of them growled. "There's no way we're gonna lose to them."

"Aye, brother." the other said in a Irish accent. "There is only one thing to do."

The next thing that made Cody, Falkner and their monsters gasp was the fact that the two Roachmons hurled their claws and stabbed each other through the heart. Data flowed out of the spot they stabbed through, and the bugs coughed out data-blood. However, they did had enough strength to shout out on last phrase.

"LONG LIVE THE ROACHMON!!!" was what echoed through out the area before the two brothers melted into data, and flowed to another direction.

Cody still had his jaw hung, which by now his mouth was dry. "T...they....killed themselves...."

Falkner lowered his head with a few seconds of silence. "......A total result of what pride can give.....perhaps they were too proud to be defeated by anyone if they attempted a suicidal act."

To all those who know about Digimon, they know that even though they are computer data, Digimon are still living beings. Such a thing as them committing suicide is something Cody or anyone else can not bare to see.

The young DigiDestined gave a exhale sigh before speaking. "Come on. We better find Rosa and Cherrie."

The group, with Digmon de-Digivolving back to Armadillomon, head out of the factory area. But many yards from the heroes, the lost data made their way inside of the body of another Roachmon. The insectoid Digimon welcomed the data of his lost brothers with open arms, and then gave a wicked smile.

"Just a little more, humans. Hehe, heh!" 

****

Mahogany Forest: 6:23 PM 

Deep in the forest, outside route 43, a helicopter hovers over, aiming at a empty meadow for landing. It lowered down to the green, clear space, fluttering anything that wasn't as stiff as the trees. The doors slid open by a large bearded man with a gruff appearance, but the lab jacket showed that he was a researcher.

"Alright, this is the place. We'll call you as soon as we're done!" the man shouted at the pilot.

Jumping on the grass, he turned to wait for his associate. It was a girl, who looked like she stood to about Ash's height. She had brown hair, though unknown how long it is since it looked most of it was under the red bandana that had a poke-ball logo. But she had two thick strands on the front. She wore a tight red shirt with black around the collar, a short white skirt over black paints, matching her black and white gloves, and red and yellow shoes to top it off. But she wore what appears to be a waist bag that was adorn behind. She also carried a gear that seemed to be a folded-up bike.

The young hesitated to disembark, but yes she joined the man off the helicopter. The two walked off toward the woods, getting a distance for the helicopter to fly off into the open blue.

"Well now....let us not waste any time, May." the man said, throwing a bag over his shoulder.

The girl nervously nodded. "Well....sure...okay, Professor Birch." 

As the two wondered on the beginning of the path that connected from the meadow, let us identify these two. Professor Birch, a Pokemon researcher that is well known in the region of Houen, though could never hold the title like Professor Oak. Rumors of the 'new Pokemon' seem to have spread throughout the Poke-Continent, but slowly, hearers forgotten it like nothing, thanks to Mew and Mewtwo. But Birch was one who haven't got effected.

****

May, a trainer....well, not really. Actually she's not a trainer. In fact, rumor say she's not really in to Pokemon (I think) but since she's the daughter of a gym leader of Houen, she was told to be a trainer. It was her father's idea to join Prof. Birch in this expedition on the 'new Pokemon', so she can learn about Pokemon. 

Moments later, the two set up a camp in a small area, devoided of any plant life. May set up some fire as she waited for the professor to come back for some firewood. Her eyes wondered in alert, hoping not for some crazy Pokemon to rip her in two. Never before she wanted to be in this spooky forest. The sound of bugs was making her heart beat, even though she doesn't hate bug...the sound was giving her the creeps. Never before or ever she liked to be alone.

"Hey there, kid!" 

May gasped in fright. She turned to find a creature she never seen before....make that creatures. One looked like a bat, only it had hooks for all its paws. The other was an orange furry creature with webbed feet.

May choked, quickly crawling away from the strange 'Pokemon'. "Oh my god! What kind of Pokemon are you?"

"Oh my god! What kind of Pokemon are you?" the bat repeated.

"You can talk?"

"You can talk?"

"Will you shut up, you retarded bat?" the orange creature shouted.

"Will you shut up, you retarded bat?"

The orange furry frog growled, holding his anger so that he can focus on May. "Anyway....this is the part where you're suppose to run away in blind terror and scream at the top of your lungs."

"Uh...yeah...good suggestion." like the wind, May unfolded her bike and rode at an incredible speed, leaving dust trail behind. "GAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Uh...didn't count the bike....oh well." Gizamon muttered. "Well that was easy...lets raid her food."

"Well that was easy...lets raid her food."

"Shut up, you %$%$# Pipismon!"

"Shut up, you %$%$# Pipismon!" 

With no hope, Gizamon smacked Pipismon in the face and muttered while walking toward the campsite. 

"Now see here, you could've said 'Please'." the Pipismon said in a England accent.

Through the trail, crossing the forest, a speedy gust of wind tread through like a drag racer. The young but very frightened girl pedaled and pedaled with all her might. Her heart pumped so wild, she felt cold sweat down her face. Even though those creatures weren't following her, she can feel as if they are a breath away from behind. She had to run.....run......RUN...... 

"HEEEELP!!!!"

Instantly, after hearing a cry, May pressed the breaks hard, and slid her bike sideways, creating a cloud of dust behind her trail. Though after coming to a complete stop, the cloud passed through her, and clogged up her throat, forcing her to cough.

"GET AWAY!!!!!"

The young girl swished the dust away, as she narrowed her eyes through the cloud, until she finally escaped from it and stood on the edge of a small cliff. At the foot of it, May spotted Professor Birch cornered by a trio of the same orange frog things she seen at the campsite. 

"MAY! IS THAT YOU?"

She still had some dust in her mouth, and she coughed it out. "Yes...~kaff, kaff~....its me!"

"I'M CORNERED BY THESE STRANGE POKEMON!! MY BAG IS NEAR YOUR LEG!!!"

The girl nervously looked around before finding the bag beside her. She kneeled down to it and opened the bag, finding three poke-balls.

"Now what?"

Birch clenched his teeth as he leaned his back to a dirt wall he was cornered near from the frog creatures.

"Use one of my Pokemon!"

"Which ones?"

"ANY ONE!!!!"

May swallowed while reaching for a random poke-ball. Tossing it before her feet, she released a small blue Pokemon that looked like a tadpole. It had orange things on each of its cheeks and a fin for the top of its head and for a tail. This little creature appears to be a quadruped.

"Now what do I do?"

"Tell Mudkip to use a Water Gun!" 

May hesitantly looked at the little Pokemon who looked back. She slowly pointed at the water type. "Uh...Water Gun?"

Before she knew it, her face got drenched by the stream of water Mudkip fired. Birch covered face in embarrassment, but lucky for him the orange creatures found the little Pokemon soaking the girl amusing and they laughed hard.

The tadpole Pokemon glared at the three creatures before sliding down the cliff and running up to its true master, Professor Birch. It stood before the researcher, making sure the laughing monsters won't lay a webbed paw on him. 

"Alright, Mudkip, use Water Gun!" 

A powerful pressured blast from its mouth laid a direct hit on the mouth of one of the creatures, and pushed it far back. The other two looked back at their comrade, amazed by the power of the Pokemon.

"You little punk!" one of them shouted at the Mudkip.

The young girl gasped in shock from the creature's speech. Even though she doesn't know much about Pokemon, at least she thought Pokemon can not talk.

The two frog monsters hoped forth, beginning for the attack to avenge their drenched brother. Commanded by Birch, Mudkip launched another Water Gun at the one on its right. The frog creature leaped high, flying over the pressure water stream.

"SPIRAL EDGE!!!"

The flying foe curled up like a ball and span like a saw, due to the blades on its back. Mudkip ran out of the way before the monster crashed through the dirt, creating rising dust. Mudkip then almost bumped into the other monster, who grinned and threw an attack.

"FROG KICK!!!"

The orange monster twirled around to use its hind legs to deliver a horse kick, but the tadpole Pokemon jumped on top of the creature and used it as a stepping stone to soar over the attack.

"Mudkip, Water Gun!" 

While airborne, Mudkip fired its water attack that was aimed on the creature's back, and crushed it to its stomach.

Mudkip used its attack to slow its fall, right before it landed on mud and spotted the other monster charging with a raged growl.

"Mudkip, use Mud-Slap!"

The water Pokemon sweep mud with its little feet and tail fin, and tossed the mud on the frog's face to stop his charge.

"Now Water Gun again!" 

Then the Pokemon finished its combo by pushing the creature into a tree with another Water Gun.

The first frog monsters Mudkip attacked stood up in its soaked form. It silently growled, showing its razor sharp teeth at the blue Pokemon.

"How could a In-Training Digimon reject beat us?....They're not worth it! Retreat, Gizamons!"

With that command, the three creatures known as Gizamons coward in the woods away like hoping frogs. May slid down the cliff to meet up with the professor.

"I'm glad you're okay, professor; Here's your bag." she said, handing him his bag. "Sorry about that, though."

"That is alright, May." his water Pokemon ran up to his trainer, only to be pet on the head for a job well done. "Though it would appear we are not out of danger yet. These strange Pokemon aren't like any I ever seen. Even my poke-dex acted up when I tried to identify them."

"So they're very dangerous, huh?" she then spoke with a smile. "Guess that means we should go home, right?"

"No, May. We must continue with the research, but yes, I am aware of the danger. Which means you must be armed with a Pokemon of your own."

The girl blinked with a gulp. "Uh...me?"

"Yes." the professor kneeled down to his Pokemon, and pet it. "I will give you one of my Pokemon. How about starting with Mudkip here? His evolved forms also hold a type of ground."

"Uh....that thing that squirted me? No thanks!" 

Birch reached in his bag for a poke-ball, and let out what appears to be a green gecko with large, thick tails. "What about Trecko here? This one is a grass type."

The gecko Pokemon made a few snapping poses, which May felt uncomfortable around it.

"Um....that one looks creepy. I'll pass."

Sighing, Birch pulled out his last poke-ball, releasing a small, orange Pokemon that looks like a chick. 

"Here's my last one. This one is name Torchic. She's a fire type."

The little chick Pokemon blinked at the young trainer. She gave a cute chirp before running up to May, and snuggle on her leg. 

The female trainer felt her heart melt at the little fire type before she picked her up. "Aww....this one is so nice and cute. I'll take her!"

The professor smiled as he recalled the rest of his Pokemon back in their poke-balls. "I figured you would. We better head back to camp."

Camp? May totally forgot. Those creatures.... "Uh....there's something you should know, professor!" she shouted as she ran after him.

****

Cerulean City: 6:15 PM 

****

(Play Destiny Island, from Kingdom Hearts soundtrack.)

The sun, the closest star to earth, was almost reaching to its set position over the large lake, seemingly mistaken for an ocean. Though before the sandy beach, where Krabbys crawl about, was a huge beach party filled with a huge gathering of people walking around, playing the caravel games, surfing through out the waves, or waiting for a concert that is about to play. (A/N: Remember the episode where Ash and the gang ended up in a beach party after the giant Pokemon episode? Pretend the place is like that.)

Within the crowd were the two red heads, Misty and Sora, along with Biyomon and Togepi, who was in their arms or shoulders. Biyomon wished she was a Pokemon, like Togepi. Then she wouldn't always have to pretend to be a doll in public. 

Misty wore the ol' swimsuit she always wear, the white t-shirt with the waist part tied around her waist. She seemingly wore a wild pink bikini under the shirt. Sora is now wearing a dark blue bikini, with small patch that look like Biyomon's head she made on the bottom piece. Sora barely wears a bikini, and not a lot of people seen her in one. Heck, even Tai and Matt never saw her in a bikini. Every time she looks at herself, she imagines what a certain someone's face looks like if he seen her in this outfit. 

"Reminds me of the time when we ended up on an island after being chased by giant Pokemon." Misty muttered to herself, but Sora perked her ears to hear.

"Come again?"

The water trainer was startled a little. "Huh? Oh...sorry, I was talking to myself. Heh, heh.....its just that I've been to a place like this."

"Oh..." stopping, the girls sat on a bench, watching people pass by. "Well you know we're only here to make sure no Digimon tries to hurt these people, right?"

"I know. Though there is one thing: How would we know if we captured all the Digimon around here?"

"Simple, we ask Gennai and Professor...er.....?"

"Oak."

"Right, Professor Oak to make sure we did."

Misty slowly nodded as she randomly turned her attention towards the crowd. However through out the crowd of people, one figure caught her attention. It appears to be female, with hair that's styled like a half flower on the ends. She couldn't figure out why this person feels so familiar, until that girl walked close enough to identify. 

The girl had long blue hair, which like I said had her ends styled like a flower. She had a red dress and yellow stocking adorn over her long legs. This stranger drifted the water gym leader's memories up to the Orange Islands, and stopped at the time when Misty met a trainer who also is a water Pokemon trainer. 

"No way.......Marina?"

The blue haired girl blinked at her name. She looked around until she spotted a red haired girl with a pony tail worn on her left side waving happily to her.

"Huh.....do I....." it would now seem that her memories kicked in. "Misty?" Marina leaned closer, trying to see if that really is Misty. "MISTY!!!"

Misty dashed up to the blue haired girl, who also ran up to her, and happily gave a huge hug to her friend she hasn't seen in a while. 

"Wow, I never expected to see you here!" 

"Same as me, Misty! How ya been, girl?"

Sora and Biyomon watched the two with confusion. They felt out of the loop here. 

"Uh...what's going on, Sora?"

The older red-head stood up from her seat. "I guess she's a friend of Misty."

"What are you doing here, Misty? I thought you told me from e-mail that you and Ash are in Johto."

Misty pressed her lips, trying to come up with a excuse, without telling her real reason. "I'm here to visit my sisters."

"Oh. Hey, where's Ash and Tracey?"

"Well...Tracey is studying with Professor Oak, and Ash...."

Misty couldn't think of a believable lie to answer about Ash. Just as Marina was going to judge about the whereabouts of Ash, Sora came near.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but who's she, Misty?"

Misty sighed in relief. "Um...sorry. Marina, this is Sora. Sora, this is Marina, a friend of mine from the Orange Islands."

The two girls shook hands. "Nice to meet you. Are you a Pokemon trainer?" Marina asked.

"Um...no....just your average tennis player."

"Oh I love tennis! Have you ever played water tennis before?"

"Oh yeah, its a heck of a lot better playing with one of those whiffle ball things and falling on your back in the water!"

"I know! You can never get all sweaty playing that! Its so great next to water volley ball!"

"I you ever played it while being piggy backed on a hunky guy?" Sora asked with a devilish smile. 

The two girls ended up giving a scream like a boy-band fan. Now it was Misty's turn to feel out of the loop, just like Ash and Tracey felt when Misty met Marina. After sighing, Misty gently separated the two.

"Oh sorry, Misty. Um, is Sora your sister?"

The two red-heads jumped back from this unexpected question. Them, sisters? Sora and Misty looked at each other, wondering what made her bring up that.

Misty smiled as she turned back to Marina. "_~giggle~...I wish....._No, she's just a friend. Now on to you, Marina. What brings you here in Cerulean?"

"Just hanging around till the next Indigo League comes around." the girl looked left and right, seeing if no one was close enough to hear her. She then came close to Misty and Sora. "Oh, and I'm also here to see if I can catch one of those Pokemon I heard about."

Misty and Sora silently gulped. They hoped she wasn't talking about what you-know-what.

"Uh...the Pokemon from the Houen region?" Misty asked, hoping to change the subject with the new Pokemon she heard from the Houen region.

"No not them. I'm talking about the ones that mysteriously showed up out of nowhere."

Biyomon gently has a shush sound near Sora's ear. "Sora, does she mean the Digimon?" her partner gave a nervous nod.

"Oh...uh....them, huh?" Misty asked, twirling her fingers behind her back.

"But if you want to see other new Pokemon from Houen, how about I show ya..." Marina then took out a poke-ball from her bag, and faced it before Misty in a typical trainer pose "....in a Pokemon battle?" 

Instantly, Misty's trainer instincts kicked in. Her facial expression turned to a face that can match Ash's face from every time he gets challenged.

"Oh yeah! You want a rematch, huh? I'll be glad to give you one right now!"

Sora poked the water trainer's shoulder. "Um..." she then leaned near her ear. "We have no time for this. We're suppose to be patrolling the beach party."

However, Misty's battle face never listened to Sora. She grew more battle hungry. "You name the place!"

"I know just the perfect spot further down the beach. Its just like the spot where we battled back in the Orange Islands."

"Great! Race ya!" 

Just when Sora was going to stop her, Misty was already on foot against her friend, and heading down the road. Sora slowly shook her head as she covered her forehead with one hand.

"I'm beginning to see just how uncontrollable these trainers are."

****

(music fades)

****

???: ??? PM

**"BWAHAHAHAH!!!!!"**

A wicked laugh coats the digital space. A evil chill spreads throughout cyberspace. A feeling one courageous warrior wants to know. This warrior hovers throughout cyberspace, allowing his whit cape flow along the wind, even though there is no wind. 

**"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"**

The sound of the laugh forced the warrior to stand his guard, and raise his left arm, that had a metallic dinosaur head for a hand. With a flash, he revealed a large sword, that had strange writings grafted on to it.

**_"Where are you?"_** he said, looking around the green tunnel for this mysterious foe. **_"I demand that you show yourself!"_**

His answer he got was silence. There was nothing; no sound. Perhaps he was just hearing things. 

**"HAHAHAHA!!!"**

There it was, and the laugh sound like it was close by. **_"Coward! Reveal yourself!"_**

Through his blue eyes, he spotted a figure ahead, camouflaging within the digital walls like a chameleon.

**"What's wrong, little Digimon? Scared?"**

The knight warrior stretched his body for battle, and then he quickly aimed his wolf arm cannon at the camouflage intruder.

**_"I'll show you fear! SUPREME CANNON!!!"_**

**Route 43: 7:47 PM **

After the battle with MetalGyaramon, the group meet back at the camp site, putting away everything before they head back to Mahogany Town. Well since the sun was setting, they might as well. Plus, the gang met up with one of the famous Elite Four, Lance the dragon trainer. Since that he already knows about the Digimon, the group decide to fill him in on their mission. Returning, Lance explained his own mission.

"So, I believe you heard the rumors concerning about Team Rocket, right?" Lance asked the boys as they walked back to town with May Oak and Kuzaimon.

"Some old man named Pryce filled us about it." Tai said. "Hey, you seen that white ray? Did it have anything to do with them?"

"I believe so. Their original goal was to use a device to force the Magicraps of the lake to evolve. But before that, I've been going around, observing these Digimon. They told me all about themselves, and this Digital World."

"Dude, how did you do that? It seems that these Digimon only wants to fight, except for that SnowAgumon that was with the old man." Davis said.

"Exactly. Even throughout my experience with Pokemon, I can tell which Digimon was friendly enough to give me the information I want. Anywise, perhaps Team Rocket also discovered the Digimon too, and from seeing how Pokemon can now evolve past their highest stages, knowing them, they are trying to master that ability for their own gain."

"Messing around with Digivolution? Aw man, that's so crazy, its stupid." Tai said. 

"We better stop them before they probably create a super Pokemon or something, or if any human or monster gets hurt." Agumon said.

Although Ash was listening, he was more concern for Pikachu, whom he held in his arms. He looked as if he was sick or something. Perhaps he's once again getting a cold, just like he got back at the place Ash caught Muk.

"Oh, Ash. Let me see your Pikachu?" 

Ash startled when the older woman, May, spoke from behind. Looking up at her, he felt his cheeks burn from her delicate face. "Oh....sure..." 

The woman gingerly held Pikachu by her palms and gently placed two fingers on his forehead. "Hmm...it seems like he's getting a cold. Maybe its starting to build up." May reached into her pockets, that was sewed in her long skirt, and took out a medicine bottle. "Okay now, drink this. It'll help slow down the cold until we reach to the Pokemon Center."

"Gee, you must really know a lot about Pokemon, huh? Guess that comes from Professor Oak, huh?" Ash asked, still feeling his cheeks blush.

The young woman giggled as she looked down at the young boy. "Well I guess. I'm training to be a Pokemon doctor. My school isn't too far from Mahogany. I only came to the Lake of Rage to find out what was going on. Besides, seeing Pokemon evolve even more seems interesting to me."

Ash smiled, knowing how great it is to see new Pokemon evolutions. He remembered Pikachu Digivolving to Gigachumon this morning, and giving heck to Bale-Beelzemon.

"Yeah, its really something, isn't?"

"So tell me, Ash. You know my brother, right? He's still the pig head?"

Ash cracked a smile. "In a way."

"Oh don't worry about him. I can see you're a great trainer; even greater than my little brother." 

Ash's lips spread wide. Its not everyday someone says that Ash is better then Gary, and this is coming from his sister.

"Thanks, May."

After he turned away from her, Ash's smile began to shorten to a guilty pout. Ash seems to get crazy around May Oak, but he knows deep in his heart that he loves Misty. And fawning over Gary's sister, he feels as if he's betraying Misty, even though they're not a couple. But after thinking about it....even though he has this temporally crush on this older woman, he'll always keep his red-head mermaid in his heart.

"Alright, we should find this Team Rocket when we get back." Tai said, with a stern look towards the road. "Maybe since its getting late, they'll probably slow down what they're doing."

Lance studied the DigiDestined leader. The young teen seems to have a face of true leadership. Though he even reminds him of Ash; the way he seems to be intact on his goal. However, after watching him battle MetalGyaramon.......

"Excuse me, but is your Digimon feeling better. I mean that Pokemon...."

Agumon interrupted Lance. "He only caught me off guard. But I'm still pumped up for anything that comes in our way!"

Nodding, Lance paced his walk faster, passing the kids. The group wondered why he was moving so fast, until he stopped and faced before them, with a poke-ball at hand.

"Good....cause I will like to have a battle."

The group flinched back in confusion. Why would Lance want to battle at this time, at this event? 

"Uh...I like to, Lance." Ash said. "But my Pokemon are pretty worn out."

Hiro though grinned as he took out two poke-balls for each of his palms. "Mine aren't. Okay, you're on!" 

Lance held out a halting hand. "No.....I meant I like to battle....." he pointed his index finger at one of the goggle boys. "....Tai."

"WHAT?!!"

Lance wants to battle Tai? Him? At a time like this? He's not a Pokemon trainer. Geese, why do these trainers think Digimon are just like Pokemon? "Are you nuts? We have no time! You're just gonna get Agumon worn out for Team Rocket!" 

"I see......so you're backing out?"

Tai eyes narrowed in rage. "Hey pal. Let me give you a lesson. We are DigiDestined, not trainers. We don't fight for the fun of it. We fight to protect both the Digital World and the real world. This isn't some kind of game here. Digimon are not Pokemon!"

Lance closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. "You are wrong."

"Huh?"

"Pokemon can Digivolve. Digimon can use TMs. Pokemon are judge by Digimon stages. Digimon hold elemental type. Don't you think its all a coincidence here?....Besides....I notice something back at the lake, and I want to point out your flaws for you DigiDestineds."

"Our flaws?" Tai and Davis said in question.

Agumon jumped before Tai, growling in his battle stance. "Don't worry, Tai. Lets take him and show him what Digimon can do!"

"But...." Tai hesitate. He didn't want the whole Ash vs. Tai thing to happen again. 

"What's a matter? Don't you want to find out your flaw, or do you want to repeat your mistake in future battles? What is your choice, my friend?"

Taiti lowered his head, pondering about his decision. His friends stood behind, waiting for his answer. Will he back out or fight this powerful Pokemon master and find out what he mean?

end of part 21................ 

Takato: What's wrong with the way Tai handles things. Will Tai battle this guy or walk away? Find out next time on Mon Wars.

Me: Well that's another chapter, and right now Ayame is tending to Ash's wounds.....thanks to Misty's love taps. 

(Ash with a cast on his arm, and most of his body wrapped in bandages.)

Ash: You call those taps?

May: I can't believe that girl did that to you! (Rubs Ash's head.) Are you okay?

(Max use all his might to hold back Misty.)

Ash: Don't worry, she does this to me all the time.

Takato: Welcome to my world. (Points to Rika)

Rika: Don't try to join Poke-Boy, GoggleHead.

Takato: Uh....yes ma'am.

May: What is it with guys in tough, dangerous girls?....And that wasn't nice for what you did to Ash, girl!

Misty: My name is Misty and you got a problem with that? 

May: Yes I do!

(May and Misty get up on each other's faces and growls)

Me: Ladies, ladies. You know the rules. No....

Misty and May: STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!!

Me: Eep!

Terra: I can see it now. Soon there will be Ash/Misty fans turn into Ash/May fans, and there will be a lot of Ash/May fanfics too.

Misty: You want to repeat that?

Terra: At least I can back it up, kid. (Cracks her knuckles.)

Me: Uh....maybe I'll start the reviews before something happens...

The Legend of Me- Thanks for the review.

Waynemon- Simmer down, kid. You asked for it, here it is.

The changer of ways- With who, Chaosmon? You seem to be too powerful. Besides the DBZ fighters, all I can think is Lina Inverse, but even she probably won't be enough.

TK lover- Man....you can never please everyone.

Jammie-Bro- Thanks for the review.....and hope Misty didn't kill ya. 

DigiDestined of Courage- Thanks for the review......oh and one other thing....what does lol mean?

(Terra smacks me on the head)

Terra: I can't believe you don't know what lol mean.

Me: Shut up!

Lizzy- You are correct.

DoP- You got the wrong people. Kids WB only networks the show in America. Start gunning for....I don't know....Nintendo or something.

HellRavenmon- Lina Inverse? Whoa, don't get me started. If she ever faced the D-Reaper, one shot of the core with the Dragon Slave, BOOM, its done. And if anyone else did-agrees with me, why don't you watch Slayers?

Gijinka Renamon- Again, don't blame Kids WB. Blame the people of Japan. I'm beginning to fear that Ash may share the same fate as Tai....maybe Takato.

Max: Ludicrous! That'll piss off people even more then it did with the Sorato thing!

Tai: Amen....hey, what do you mean? Are you saying AAML is more important then Taiora?

Me: Hate to say it but......yes.

Tai: HEY!!!!!

Yoshi12370- Thanks for reading those stories.

Pokemon-35055- Thanks

E-100 Alpha- Uh....since its true due to the Sneak Peak.....please don't hurt me.

May: What's the big deal with Ash and that girl, anywise? Its not my fault they used me as her replacement.

Me: Yes but the love between Ash and Misty is known nationwide, more then a Taiora. If that does not happen, all will be gunning you.

May: Uh......great, now everyone hates me.

Me: We don't.......I'm not sure about the readers, but I suggest you save money for a box of Aspirin. 

Max Acorn- Terra: Hey AnT. Have you read MA's review?

Me: No.

Terra: you're gonna love this. Besides that Keke insulting me....

Me: You deserved it for opening that big mouth. (I drink a glass of Sprite)

Terra: Shut up....well two of his characters are demanding you rid the Daiyako and turn it into a Kenyako.

(I spit my soda and slam the glass on the floor.)

Me: WHAAAAAAAT DID THEY JUST SAY?....NAW HEEEEEEEECK NO I'LL CHANGE THE DAIYAKO!!!!! Are they tripping, or what?

Terra: Calm down before you lose some fans.

Me: GRRRR... (Turns into Dark AnT)..TELL THOSE BRATS TO GET THE $^$@# OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!!!

(Davis and Yolei tackles Dark AnT) 

Yolei: Hey pal! Those kids may be our other-selves children, but you don't talk to them like that!

Davis: Yeah, what she said!

Terra: Heh.....to explain, the Davis and Yolei here are not the same ones of your world. Only Tai and Sora are the same and they can travel through dimensions of the Fanfiction.net universe.....how's that anyway?

Mallory: Because they're Tai and Sora? 

Terra:.....good point. 

Digifan303- Ow my head....where am....oh.....uh, how will they react? I would tell you, but they may know.

Ash: Who? These guys here? 

Me: No.....THEM.

Ash: Who?

Me: The readers

Ash: I don't see any readers.

Me: (Holds out anger)....Misty?...(Misty slaps Ash on the head.) Thank you.....what will we do without you?

Misty: I don't know. Nintendo is trying to find out on the sixth season! (Glares at May)

Me: Oh boy....Terra?

Liz: Well since now the game is out, it'll be easier to find out.

Sonicmon- Thanks for the review.

Crow T Robot- You mean Trent? Well, I was thinking of making him a super hero....but then again.

Chiller: Don't even try. I shudder to think what would happen if that duck gets powers.

Me: Good point.

Epsilon- Royal Knights? That's from season 4, right? I gotta check these things out.

Ninetalesuk- Thanks for the review.

SerpentTreize- Those Final Fantasy games......so hard.....~sniff~.....but I can't believe Mr. Rogers is dead.....damn it, I used to watch his show when I was a kid.

Renamon: Perhaps it would be wise to have a few moments of silence for this man.

Me: Yeah. Everyone.

****

R.I.P. Fred Rogers, Mr. Rogers. 1928-2003. God bless him

Me: Okay.....well that's all for now. I'm going to bed. See ya around....and go easy on Ash, Misty.

Misty: (Has Ash on a headlock, with May trying to break him free.) Oh we'll see about that.

Me: ~groan~

Pikachu: And don't forget to Momentai!

Terriermon: WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP SAYING THAT?!!!!!!

_"I'm with you, Tai. I won't let this experience be for nothing!"_ ~ Sora Takenouchi ~ Digimon Adventures

__

"Ash will never be alone. Cause he'll always have me!" ~ Misty Kazumi Waterflower~ Pokemon 2000

Misty: You heard that, kid! I said that to him. IE: ME!!!! (Still giving Ash a sleep holder)

May: He never heard you, and I bet I can top it! Let go of him! 

__ ****


	22. Episode 22: Pokeworld tour part 8

Me: Hey there people. I'm outside, using Terra's laptop since I am moving out back to my home; after all, college is over for this year. I do not own Digimon or Pokemon by the way. I don't even own BlackTerriermon by DigiDestined of Courage. Anywho, taking an idea from a review, I decided to do all the world tour events one by one, but until then, this chapter will still go for the jumping to the next. 

(Suddenly, a blast explodes near the top of a hill, and from the smoke comes Max Kamiya.)

Me: Hey Max, why are you here again?

Max Kamiya: Hey, what's up? Just bored and…

Me: You're here because of my dark side, isn't it?

Max Kamiya: HELL YEAH!! Now bring him up!!

Me: Forget it; I'm not gonna have him cause madness. I already got in trouble gambling with some of the other fanfic-writers.

Terra: Hey AnT, you lazy idiot! Aren't you gonna help with the…oh hey Max, glad you're here. (Places some boxes on his arms.) Can you go put these in the car?

Max Kamiya: Hey, I'm on business, woman! (drops the boxes)

Terra: HEY MY VASES WERE IN THERE!!!

Max Kamiya: Oh I'm so scared…(Terra goes with the stomping, kicking, and punching, and also blasting.) A little to the top…yeah that's it.

Me: I'll leave you two alone while I go… (I bump into Davis, and a necklace I wore drops from my neck) Oh no! (Eyes turn purple)

Dark AnT: Damn it! I thought I'll never get out of that hell hole!    

(Max Kamiya snaps his head over to Dark AnT.)

Max Kamiya: FINALLY!! You came out of hiding, chicken-****. Come on, Mr. Talk the talk. Let's do this!

Dark AnT: Do you really want to face me?

Max Kamiya: Come on, punk! Take your beating like a wuzz!

Dark AnT: I wasn't going to use my power until Reality Heroes, but now you just ticked me off, fool. (Raises a hand, and a weird shaped sword appears. The two pointy parts on the top part of the blade makes it look kind of like a key.)

Max Kamiya: Wait…you're a Keyblader? Aw man…a waste of time…I already kicked Sora's ass, and I'm not talking about mom.

Dark AnT: Keyblader? Ha! Don't make me laugh. Go ahead, haired freak, bring it.

(Max shots out an energy ball, but Dark AnT then held his blade before him, and the ball wiggles before splitting into two before shooting right back at Max. The fighter uses his ability to control the blast away from, but then they u-turned again, hitting Max.)

Chiller: This is defiantly gonna piss off MA.

Max Kamiya: How…wha….how did…?

Terra: Have you ever seen the movie Matrix?

Max Kamiya: Don't tell me we live in a virtual reality world?     

Terra: No, but it's something like that.

Max Kamiya: Aw forget it. ASCENDANT 4!!!! (Transforms into his Ascendant form and rockets towards Dark AnT….but then…)

Keke: Hey Max!

Max K: (Stops before Keke) Keke, what are you…?

(Dark AnT slices through the fake Keke that he created and cuts Max in half.)

Davis: WHAT THE…? Max can't be easily cut up like that!

Terra: That's because… Dark's powers work from outside space and time. 

(Dark AnT turns the sword away, and controlled controls Max's cut up body like it was clay.)

Dark AnT: I can just simply erase you if I wanted to, carbon, but that would be too boring. I wonder what you look like as…A JIGGLYPUFF!!! (Dark uses his powers to form Max into a Jigglypuff.)

Max: YOU MOTHA %&%^% I'LL KICK YOUR #@@$#@$$%%%$%   

Terra: I know…explanation is at order, but we'll be right back. Don't worry, MA. Max will get his revenge…we'll see to it. Oh, and AnT does not own a song from Puddle Of Mudd.

**                                                          Digimon/Pokemon: MonWars**

**Pewter City: 7:36 PM**

_Forgotten thoughts of yesterday  
through my eyes I see the past  
  
Well I don't know I don't know I don't know why  
I Believe I Believe I Believe in the truth, from inside  
go away go away go away from me  
leave me alone  
  
_

_Ignorance spreads lies  
how much will money bye  
well I'll take my time as I drift......_

~Click~ **SMACK!!!!!**

 "I've been calling you for the forth time, you bandaged ignoramus! Did you get it?" Arukenimon asked her bandaged companion after removing his head phones and slapping his head.

  "Aw, and that was my favorite song, too." he whined, handing her food from McDonalds. 

In the city, famed for its rich stoned soil, the two former lackeys of MaloMyotismon, Arukenimon and Mummymon, rested around the town's shopping centers in a food court, as they waited for their next orders.

  "This place still disgust me." the spider lady, who let me remind you, was hiding in her human form. 

  "What do you mean?" the mummy asked with his mouth full of fries.

  "Look around you. These Digimon-posers act as pets, serving their human scum like the higher authority. They especially lack order, they can't do anything without their slimy humans to wash them and clean up after them like dogs. At least that's what separates us Digimon from these lower carbon trashes."

  "Uh...what about those kids? Their Digimon act like these....creatures....Aww....that six-tailed fox over there is so cute." before he knew, he was rewarded by another slap to the head.

  "Maybe you fit right in, you jack-in-a-butt." then at that moment, the digital woman's cell-phone ranged. She groaned as she picked it up. "What....? Fine, we'll be right up."       

  "Who was it, lovely?" a Big-Mac suddenly flew in his face.

  "Shadow-Impmon is waiting for us at the roof, and don't call me lovely again, or that processed hamburger will be stuffed between your eyelids!"  

  "Yes, dear.....I mean ma'am."  

Up on the roof of the mall, the dark clone of the famed imp Digimon, Shadow-Impmon, leaned on a fan motor, juggling fire to occupy his mind while waiting for Arukenimon and Mummymon. His lips spread in an evil manner when his eyes detected some humans and their pet Pokemon wandering outside the entrance. A thought came into mind: What would happen if threw a fireball at a car where that lady and her baby are?

  "Alright, S.Impmon, what is it?"

The experiment would have to wait. S.Impmon looked sharp as the two human disguised Digimon approached the black imp.

  "About time you mugs got here. Alright, listen up: Daemon's got a job for us."

  "Yes…?" the spider lady impatiently asked.  

  "He wants us to deal with them light and hope kids." 

  "Hmm…but I thought the boss don't want to bother with those brats right now, what with them clone kids he's making?" Mummymon said.

  "Yeah, but just an insurance policy, and he has to get this deal he made over with; plus he's bored."

  "Good, so am I." Arukenimon spat. "Alright, how should we decide who to go after first?"

Mummymon grinned with a fist raised. "I win; we go after that girl with the cat?"

  "Fine…" shaking their hands, they opened them in different jesters. The spider lady smashed her lackey with a rock after he beat her paper with scissor. "Alright, we'll go after the bratty girl." 

  "Actually, that's what the boss wants us to go after.

Arukenimon shot an irritated glare upon the imp.  "Why didn't you tell us that?" 

S.Impmon simply just shrugged his shoulders. "Anywho, the reason why is that he made a deal with someone."

  "Who?" the mummy asked.

  "Let's just say he lives in blackest of all beaches." The two puppet masters looked at each other with wide eyes, and then evil grins.

**Mahogany Forest: 7:21 PM/ Sunset skies**

  "I'm so sorry about the camp, professor."

In the woods of Mahogany, the traveling group of Houen, May and Prof. Birch continued their exploration in a foggy part of the forest. As May carried her bike across the path, she felt a little at fault about the campsite she left to wild 'Pokemon'.

  "No need to apologize, May. We can gather more supplies in town. Course we have to quickly get through this fog, first."

Just then, May bumped behind the professor when he stopped. "Ow! What's wrong?" the girl asked as she rubbed her nose.

  "There's something blocking the roadway."    

Right in the middle of their path, appears to be a large object, but it was too foggy to get all the details. It almost looked like a pile of bones.

  "What put all this here?" the female trainer asked.

  "I don't know. Stay here."

The researcher slowly approached the cluster, step by step; being cautious to prepare for anything. When he neared it, he can hear heartbeats and breathing. Perhaps this thing is alive.

 As the nervous girl watched the doc, she notices the fog slowly lifting away. The object on the road revealed to be a sleeping creature, and the professor gasped when it opened its eye at him.

  "MAY! RUN!!" 

It was as if they were in a Jurassic Park movie, if there is such a thing in their world. The object, which was now revealed as a beast, stood up, and roared throughout the land. It then snapped its horrific eyes down upon two humans that were running away. The beast lowered its head near the ground, as it inhaled some air. Then it blew that air along with a speaker breaking shriek that created a strong gust of dusty wind.

  "AAAHHHH!!!!" May screamed as she flew off her bike, and swept along with the blast. The gust threw her towards the right side of the road, which then she tumbled on a very steep ledge. She was lucky she didn't crash into a tree or a rock; otherwise she might have broken her spine or ribs. She did, however, plummet hard to the foot of grassy cliff. Her jaw shuddered as the trainer felt gaping pain all around her body. The fall knocked the wind out of her, but she struggled to keep herself conscious.

  "…I….I…hate Pokemon." she whispered before she passed out in the grass.   

**Route 43: 7:51 PM**

 The large forest outside the sleepy town of Mahogany; Oh how does the sun sinks behind the mountains, miles away, giving a orange light on the trees like a blanket. It shouts the color of gold, and making the forest look like a kingdom of marvelous beauty. But who cares about that? We want violence and chaos, do we?

 Anywise, we move the camera from the skies, to an open path that cuts through the forest, where a group of teenagers and monsters are held back by a tall man, who had helped them bring Veemon and Hiro's Pikachu from danger. This man has now challenged the goggled leader, Taichi Kamiya, to a battle. The others behind the haired teen stood back, waiting for Tai's answer, as he grimed with a serious feature at the Elite member. 

  "Come on, Tai! Show him what a DigiDestined can do!" Davis cheered.

  "But Davis, I don't know. Fighting Hiro yesterday wasn't a cup of tea." 

  "Come on, Veemon. Sure, Agumon can't Warp Digivolve, but he can still win this!" 

  "Don't bother. Lance is a dragon master. Dragon types have a resistant over fire, and they're considered the toughest out all the Pokemon. I'm not sure if Tai can handle this one." Ash kept that to a minimum, because as a fellow trainer, he can not reveal a trainer's strategy, even if Tai already seen Lance's prized Pokemon.

  "Um…Ashy? Please don't talk like Brock. You're scaring me." Kuzaimon said.

The teen leader stood his ground before Lance, deciding on this challenge with his eyes staring within his mind. Again, the others waited for Tai's answer. Will he battle? Will he?

  "There's only one thing I can do…" the goggled leader said, hanging his head down. The group leaned forward, hoping to hear his clear answer. "Guys…let's get moving."

  "WHAT?!!!"

  "You're…not gonna battle?" Hiro asked.

  "We got bigger things to worry about, Hiro." Tai responded. "I don't think tiring out Agumon right when we need him for Team Rocket isn't a good idea, and we can't treat our Digimon in the Pokemon Center. Look, Lance, I hate to decline this battle, but you must understand, we need all of us at full strength if to fight Team Rocket. Perhaps we can settle this later. Whatever it is you wanted to teach me in this fight, I'll probably find out in upcoming battles, just like I did many times before."

Hearing the winds blow past the figures, everyone stood in silence. The others still had confused faces, while some, like the trainers and Davis, had a bit of a disappointed grims. Lance, on the other hand, appeared to show no expression on the goggled leader.

  "Man, Tai! What happened to you? You used to be cool."

  "I'm still cool, Davis!" 

  "But you can't just decline a challenge! That's…" Hiro shouted until Ash cut in.

Ash stepped before the group. "He's right, guys. We better handle Team Rocket, first. Believe me, even though…"          

Suddenly, a shrieking roar echoed all over the land. The cry caused all Spearows, Pidgeys and Pidgeottos to fly away in a wide spread.

  "What…was that?" May Oak said, with a shudder, as she scanned the area with her eyes.

Followed by the distant roar, was small earthquakes that felt to be getting stronger by each turn. On the left side of the path, a bunch of Pokemon, like Ratatas, Sentret, Nidorinas, and more ran in fear from the woods and passed through the human bunch.

  "A Pokemon stampede!" May shouted as she stood still. 

  "Hey...! Whoa...! Hold it…!" Kuzaimon tried to get one of the running Pokemons' attention, but they were too much in panic to listen. Growling with anger, Kuzaimon lashed out a vine from her glove and fished out a Raticate. She grabbed it by its fur, and held it at her point of view. "What the hell is going on here?!"

 "RATA!! CATE..RA..TA, TA!!!" was all the Pokemon can say before it escaped Kuzaimon's grip and ran off.

  "What did it say?" Hiro asked.

The Ultimate level Pokemon was about to answer, when suddenly her eyes widened at a sight above the group. "THAT!" 

 The crowd gasped at a monster that towers over the trees behind. The trainers stepped back from the fearful creature, but Tai and Davis, along with their Digimon, stood stiff with their jaws hung, staring at the creature like it was a ghost. The monster looked like a living skeleton, based on a dinosaur, but something that seemed from a child's nightmare. Inside its rib cage had gooey and pumping intestines that made May and Kuzaimon sick to their stomachs. Behind its back looked like a large missile, but it was as if it was organic.

  "It…its…its….!" Agumon stuttered, like he was frozen from his legs.

Staring at the creature with forced courage, Hiro pulled out his Poke-Dex and D-Sphere.

**_SkullGreymon_****_: Undead Digimon. This creature, whose bones belonged to a deceased Digimon, has uncontrollable rage that is enough to level an entire city. It holds an organic nuke bomb._ **

**_Type: Virus/ Dark, Fire_**

**_Stage: Ultimate_**

**_Level: 116_**

**_Attacks: Dark Shot_**

  "Skull…Greymon? Is this thing your cousin, Agumon?" he asked.

Agumon, nor any of the Digi-Team answered. Unfortunately, the beast did not give a minute for hesitation, as it drew its eyes to its new target; them. Seeing this forced Lance to step into the front.

  "GO…DRAGONITE!! ONIX!!!"

**(Play 'Shrouding Dark Cloud' from Kingdom Hearts soundtrack)**

After when the poke-balls burst into the dirt, the yellow dragon, Dragonite, soared over the field, while the giant rock snake, Onix, slivered through across the surface like a bulldozer. 

  "Onix, Wrap attack!" 

Lashing like a heavy rope, Onix wrapped its body around SkullGreymon's bony shell. (A/N: Note: this one is smaller than the one Agumon turned into, but it's still huge. If you seen season 4, you must notice how small, say a MegaKabuterimon is.) Using its free right arm, SkullGreymon grabbed its neck, and slammed Onix's head repeatedly on the trees. Once the rock Pokemon loosened its grip, SkullGreymon twisted its body left and right, until it freed itself and grabbed Onix's tail. The virus then swung the Pokemon, like a tennis racket, almost taking out the groups' heads. A sudden earthquake, followed by a gust of dust was felt from their left. Lance gasped when he saw his Onix lying motionless, meters away.

   "Onix, return!" 

As the dragon master recalled his Pokemon, Hiro glanced at Davis, who shook off from his state. 

  "About time you woke up! Have you ever seen this Digimon?" 

Davis pressed his lips. "Have I ever! When Ken was the Digimon Emperor, he took control of Agumon, and tried to dark Digivolve him to Ultimate, but he got this creepo instead of MetalGreymon. This Digimon couldn't be controlled by a Dark Ring."

Tai's voice then spoke: "Before that…I forced Greymon to Digivolve when I first got my crest. He Digivolved to SkullGreymon…I never forgave myself for what I done to Agumon."

  "Kay…but now you got that out of your system, mind helping us out?" Hiro asked, impatiently. "This thing is at level 116, and its whipping Lance's Pokemon like nothing!"

  "Right. Agumon?"

  "Veemon?"

 (Digivolution)

 "AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO….GREYMON!!"

 "VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO….EXVEEMON!!"

The two Champion forms roared from their transformation. As the two marched into battle, Dragonite was holding his own against the unstoppable Ultimate.  

  "Dragonite, Take Down!" 

The dragon Pokemon arrowed away like a missile, and crashed into SkullGreymon's rib cage; though it only budged it back by a few feet. The virus Digimon then tried swatting the speedy Pokemon, but nailing Dragonite was like trying to swat a fly.

  "NOVA BLAST!!"

  "VEE-LAZER!!!"

Suddenly, SkullGreymon was blown back by another few feet by the combined blasts of Greymon and Exveemon's. 

  "Hey, brother! I've been waiting for this moment for a long time!" Greymon shouted, like the virus Digimon was a score to be settled.

The blue Digimon nodded with a grin. "Let's dance!"  

With a thundering cry, Greymon and Exveemon charged forth, and tackled the beast like football players. But the skeleton Digimon grabbed the two by their throats and held them high.

  "Exveemon!"

  "Greymon!" 

  "Poliwrath, Hydro Pump!" 

A large gush of water blasted upon SkullGreymon's face.  It roared from the burns in its eyes as it released the two Champion level Digimon to tumble on the dirt.

  "OW!! Couldn't you try a gentle way of freeing us?" Exveemon whined at Poliwrath as he rubbed his back.

 "Like what, throw pixie dust?"

  "Alright, time ta pump it up, Greymon!" Tai said as he raised his Digivice.

 (Digivolution)

 "GREYMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO…. METALGREYMON!!"

Storming on the ground, SkullGreymon's counterpart, MetalGreymon emerged. Cornering him to the tree behind stood not only MetalGreymon, but Exveemon, Poliwrath, and Dragonite.

  "We got him outnumbered!" Davis cheered. "Feel free to join in, Ash."

  "Alright!" Ash grinned as he pulled out a poke-ball. "I CHOOSE YOU, CHIKO…!"

  "Uh, Ashy?" poking at Ash's shoulders, Kuzaimon got his attention. "I'm right here."

Ash slapped his head, considering that he forgot that Chikorita Digivolved to her Ultimate form: Kuzaimon. "I forgot. Alright then, KUZAIMON, I CHOOSE YOU!!!"

Suddenly, the grass type hybrid happily squeezed the life out of her trainer. "I LOVE IT WHEN YOU SAY THAT!!"

Some things never change, Ash though as his face turned a shade of blue. "Ku...zai….can't breath!" the Ultimate loosened her grip, but still had Ash around her arms. "I told you…if you stopped doing that…you'll get a Kit Kat…"

  "Yoink!" she went as she took the candy from his pocket and then kissed him on the cheek before she ran off to the field.  

 Ash couldn't help but shiver after that kiss. "I wonder if other trainers had their Pokemon fall in love with them."

  "VEE-LAZER!!!"

SkullGreymon ran through the beam like it was a streak of water before ramming the blue dragon hard to the trees.

  "Come on, big-boy! Let's see your bones got enough guts…! KUZA BLAST!!!"

Instead of throwing a green blast from her staff, Kuzaimon stabbed the earth with it. The green light traveled through the earth, until it went through the trees. Suddenly, branches came at SkullGreymon like many hands and wrapped around the virus type. As for Exveemon, they gently pushed him up to his feet, and wiped the dust off with leaves.

  "Wow! I didn't know she can do that!" Ash said before checking up on his poke-dex/D-Sphere.

**_Poke-fact: Kuzaimons also have a minimum ability to control the plant life around it. But this ability takes a lot of energy for inexperience ones that just Digivolved. _** 

  "Whew! I'm really pooped." The grass type groaned as she took a breathier.

****"Wow, no kidding, Dexter. You rest up and let the Digimon handle that thing!"

  "Come on, MetalGreymon! Let's finally prove to this faker who the real Greymon is!" Tai shouted.

Roaring in a war cry, MetalGreymon charged forth at the trapped virus type. The cyborg dino crashed into his viral counterpart, as he also demolished through some trees in the process. 

  "Yeah, that was perfect!" Tai cheered.

  "FLAMETHROWER!!!"

All of a sudden, MetalGreymon was engulfed in intense flames, which the others could feel the extreme heat. 

  "Wait a minute…" Davis said as he shields himself from the heat. "Isn't that a Pokemon attack…how did bone-brain learn that?"

  "He must have stepped on a TM. Trainers usually drop TMs around by accident." Lance answered. 

MetalGreymon steer clear of the flames, but his body was covered in burnt marks from skin to metal armor. 

  "MetalGreymon, how you feeling?"

  "Just…peachy, Tai!" he responds before going back to the fight.

Studying back at the fight, Lance looked up at hid Dragonite. "Dragonite, return!"

Davis wondered with confusion as he watched Lance draw back his Pokemon back in his Poke-Ball. "Dude, why are you calling back your Pokemon?"

 Just then, Lance came up to the leader. "Tai, I've been watching you DigiDestined for some time now. From what I gathered, your group serves the necessary needs to evolve your monsters, and then let them carry on the fight."

  "METAL CLAW!!!"

The launched metallic claw, connected to chains, where defected by SkullGreymon's boney claws. It then charged forth, ramming into MetalGreymon's metallic chest. The cyborg grunted from the blow, but since his chest is protected by metal, he didn't receive the full blow. But it did cause him to tumble his back on some rocks.

Tai gasped at the painful sight his Digimon took, but he also continued to listen to Lance.

  "Cheering on a Pokemon is only a step in receiving true victory, and a battle isn't just some kind of a high school wrestling show that has nothing but only brute strength. A true trainer always watches the fight, like he was the Pokemon's eyes; as if he was the Pokemon's mind. A true trainer must not be just on the cheering side in battle, but must become one with your monster."

  "Dude…THEY'RE DIGIMON AND WE'RE NOT TRAINERS!!" Davis shouted.   

 Meanwhile, SkullGreymon grinded his razor teeth through MetalGreymon's organic arm. MetalGreymon screamed from the piercing pain and tried to free himself, but his undead counterpart had him pinned on to the rocks with his hands. 

  Taichi helplessly stood where he was, watching his Digimon go through all that torture. But his mind was juggling through what Lance had told him. Sure, the DigiDestined only could Digivolve their Digimon, and then cheer them on in battle, since they are their Digimons' battery to keep their forms intact. There may be sometimes where they fight along with them and help them out while giving a few helping commands, but sometimes, along the line, Tai wished he can do more. Even now that they can give TMs to their Digimon, its still isn't enough….TMs?

  "METALGREYMON, FIRE BLAST!!!"

The cyborg Digimon instantly responded and aimed his opened mouth at the skull Digimon aimed his opened mouth at the skull Digimon.

  "FIRE BLAST!!!"

SkullGreymon found his head caught dead on by the most powerful fire attack, in a painful way. The attack was able to make the bone Digimon release MetalGreymon, though. However, according to Hiro's Poke-Dex/D-Scanner, SkullGreymon is a fire type and its level was much higher than MetalGreymon's, meaning it didn't do than much damage.  

  As SkullGreymon shook off the fire from its face, MetalGreymon stood on his knee, as he felt his arm burning in the pain of the virus' bite marks. He was unable to move it for awhile. 

Kuzaimon, who stood by the human group to rest her power, felt fully charged to battle again.  "I'm going in, Ashy!" she confidently said as she raised her staff high.

  "You can't! SkullGreymon is a fire type…your attacks won't…" 

  "First MetalGyaramon now him?" she snapped. "Come on, all your Pokemon are worn out except for old-owl, and he won't do much good, and rat-boy is still feeling sick!"

 She had a point. Looking back at his rodent friend who rested in his bag, Pikachu was looking feverish. His face seemed so red, and he was sparking up electricity.

 Davis looked ahead of the battle once Exveemon rushed in to aid MetalGreymon. He too was trying to figure out what Lance meant. After recalling to the part where Tai told MetalGreymon to do a Fire Blast, he then got a conclusion.

  "I get it! You want us to tell them what attacks to use, like trainers do to Pokemon!" 

 Lance pressed his lips. "Not exactly…but something like that." 

  "I don't know why, I mean our Digimon already knows how to fight."

  "Hey, so do Pokemon, pal!" Hiro snapped.

Davis held up his hands in front of Hiro.  "Alright, alright. No need to get all defensive. Sheesh! Exveemon…uh…use…what was it…? Oh yeah…Dragon-Breath!" 

  After stopping to hear Davis' command, Exveemon lifted over the ground and hovered towards the skeleton Digimon.

  "DRAGON-BREATH!!"   

Emitted from his throat, Exveemon launched a wave of green flames upon the back of the virus. Scanning the foe, Hiro's Poke-Dex indicated that the attack didn't paralysis SkullGreymon, like it usually do.

  "No good. I bet he didn't feel that attack."

  "Aw man! Okay, try a Dynamic Smack!"

  "That's Dynamic Punch!" Hiro shouted.

Exveemon flew at the skeleton Digimon like an arrow with his fist clenched tight and extended back. "DYNAMIC PUNCH!!!"   

  "SHADOW BALL!!!" 

But then a powerful dark blast blown Exveemon back, and into his Rookie form, like hundreds of trucks collided upon the blue dragon. Davis could not believe his eyes that one attack did that, while Poliwrath dragged Veemon to safety.

  "You gotta be kidding! Man, doing that trainer thing just sucked!" 

  "Hey, Pokemon training is a thinking sport, Digi-brain!" 

  "Why you!" May dragged Davis and Hiro away before things start to get physical. "Yo, is that your Pikachu?"

 Hiro looked behind his shoulders when Pikachu ran towards the battlefield, who also Kuzaimon ran at. "No, that's Ash's… hey Kuzaimon won't do much to him, and I thought your Pikachu was sick or something?" 

May snap back at Ash, who glared at the fight. "Ash, your Pikachu is in no condition! It's…!" 

  "Pikachu wants to help as much as any of you and Kuzaimon is practically as stubborn as I am. Besides, I have a plan."

Interrupting his concentration to destroy MetalGreymon, SkullGreymon's senses felt two more coming from behind. With no time wasted, SkullGreymon launched a powerful Flamethrower at the two Pokemon: Pikachu and Kuzaimon.

   "Incoming burning breath!" Kuzaimon cried as she and Pikachu jump aside from the scorching blast. The two stood up after the road was found scratched in burnt marks. "If that thing burns one tree, I swear..!!"         

  "Would you worry…about that…later?" The electric type shouted as he breathed hard, considering his face is red.

  "Fine, but don't whine to me about that piercing sound."

  "What sound?"

  "Don't pretend…aw forget IT!!!" Kuzaimon then dived for Pikachu as a Shadow Ball harmlessly destroyed the spot the electric type stood.

Ash clenched his fist, hoping that his Pokemon won't be destroyed from SkullGreymon's one-shot kills. He remembered back when he battled Tai. It was Charizard vs. MetalGreymon. Charizard's fire attacks couldn't scorch through his armor, but right when MetalGreymon opened up his chest plate for his Giga Bombers, he knew of his weak spot: Blast the bombers before they blast. Since then, Ash figured that most Ultimate level Digimon has weak spots to use to your advantage. 

  "Kuzaimon, Razor Leaf his eyes!!" 

The grass type sorceress whined up her staff like a tennis racket, as she smirked at the giant Digimon. "Here's my serve, skull-boy! RAZOR LEAF!!"

Slashing her staff about, like a skilled swordsman, the green arcs stabbed through SkullGreymon's dark green eyes. The virus Digimon screamed in a shriek that can make Godzilla proud, and he danced his head around.

  "Okay! Pikachu, you're up!" Ash commanded.

The tiny Pokemon approached the Digimon as he climbed on its bony legs. One by one, Pikachu bounced on whatever he can hang on to, until he finally reached to the top of SkullGreymon's spine.

  "Uh…mind telling me what you're doing?" Davis asked.

The trainer smiled with amusement from his friends' question. "Wait and see. Pikachu, charge up for a Thunder!"   

From the bolt of lightning erupting from the dark clouds above, Pikachu clenched his teeth as he felt the power surge hard through his body. Now little rodent now was lit up like a sparking flashlight.  

 Ash stretched his arm forward and pointed his thumb down. "Okay, now get inside of him, Pikachu!" 

The fully charged Pikachu then slid between the bones and fell in the gooey intestines. Pikachu felt sick to his stomach after feeling all the slop in his fur.

  "Now let him have it!" 

  "PIII…KA…CHHHHUUUUU!!!!"

From there, the yellow rodent made SkullGreymon look like one of those glowing skeleton decorations for Halloween. The undead Digimon roared in great pain from the immense attack Pikachu gave. 

  "Now why didn't we think of that?" Davis asked as he shielded himself with his arms.

Tai did the same.  "Maybe because one: Our Digimon aren't small enough except for their Rookie level, and two: they're not strong enough."

  "Ha! Score one for Pokemon!" Hiro shouted.

Davis growled.  "Shut up!" 

Finally, after the attack ended, Pikachu wiggled his body due to fatigue, and his 'flu'. Although, the last time Pikachu had this flu, he only needed to release all that unnecessary energy to return back to health, but even if he gained extra power from the forces of nature, that attack would've done the trick to heal him, and Ash knew it.

  "He's still sick…?" suddenly, he gasped when he saw the tiny Pokemon drop from SkullGreymon's body like a coin falling out of a broken piggy bank. "Pikachu…Kuzaimon, get him out of there!"

  "Yeah, yeah….jeez, now I have to save that little plush toy."

As the grass sorceress ran to retrieve the yellow rodent, meters away behind the skull beast, MetalGreymon just dealt with the organic arm that SkullGreymon bit into. Because of that pain, all he could focus was his boney counterpart, and not the tiny Pokemon that neared the beast.

  "Now say good night!" he growled as he stood straight and opened his chest plate to prepare the giga bombers. "GIGA BLASTER!!!" 

  "NO NOT YET!!!" Tai shouted. 

SkullGreymon snapped over his shoulder to catch MetalGreymon's move. As he did, the rocket on his back activated its thrusters.

  "Oh no, what's this?" May shout with shock.

  "That we're gonna die!" Hiro screamed.

  "DARK SHOT!!!" 

The shark shaped missile fired upward toward the night sky while MetalGreymon's bombers launched out of his chest. Ash's world ran in slow motion because of the fact that Kuzaimon and Pikachu where near the crossfire by SkullGreymon.

  "KUZAIMON!! PIKACHU!!!!" the Pokemon trainer dashed into the field, just like he did back when Mewtwo and Mew fought. Tai tried to snatch the child, but he missed by a shot.

  "ASH, DON'T!!!!"

The giant bombs collided like a head on collision, and released a white energy blast that then spread out towards MetalGreymon, and SkullGreymon, the Digimon that the two Pokemon and Ash where by. 

  "ASH!!!!!" 

**(Music fades)**

From high above the forest, where the Pokemon birds flew, they scattered back when a dome shaped blast rose above.  

** Viridian City: 6:54 PM    **

  The town of Viridian, a city where those who are to prepare for the Indigo league usually go to, is where two girls, sisters of the holders of miracle, are patrolling for any wild Digimon, if they took their job seriously. Jun's new Digimon, Candlemon, Rookie level of Gatomon's old friend: Wizardmon, had tirelessly tried to get the girls' mind back on track of the mission. They had done nothing but shop around town. 

 It was at that point Jun looked back at one point in her past, namely Matt. Jun was known to have the biggest crush on the rock star, as Davis is to Kari, who by the way had his work paid off. But Jun has not been successful in getting the blonde's attention. When she came to the Poke-World, she had been clinging onto Matt the entire time, but still he has not gotten his attention. A few moments ago, she spoke that subject with her patrol partner, Crystal.

(Flashback)

_  "So, how was it with Ash?" Jun asked the blue pigtailed girl._

_She blinked, remembering that short dates she had with the boy in Olivine. "Oh him…? It wasn't a date. I got the hint that he was in love with that water red head with the Togepi. I just did that to get them together."_

_  "Oh, that's nice."_

_  "Yeah…you don't care?"_

_  "Oh don't worry. Ash is cool and all, but he doesn't hold a candle to the one and only Lance!" her eyes became dreamily like as she pulled out a photo book from her bag. Every page, showed pictures of the famous dragon trainer.  _

_  "Hmm…cute."_

_  "Oh yeah, but enough about me! Let's talk about you and that blonde boy!" _

_ "Um…" there was a depressing pause within the girl's face._

_ "What? Any problems?"_

_ "I getting the hint that he doesn't want me around…" with a sad pout, the girl sat on a bench near the streets. "Okay, so maybe I blackmailed him once, I feel a bit bad about it…but … I just want him to respect me now."_

_  "Hmm…well it's hard to respect someone who jumps on a guy like a maniac."_

_  "I can't help it; he's cute…." Looking down at a puddle, reflecting the girl's face, along with the snow in the background, she frowned. "What would he like about me, anywise? Everyone says that I'm really annoying, and look at my hair…its no wonder that Jim guy or anyone else won't go out with me!"_

_  "Well that hair does look like that leader guy and the kid who hangs around with a laptop, but it's not so bad…" her voice trailed off when she found the girl hanging her head it up-most depression. So it would seem that the girl still like the blonde teen, but having doubts about getting his respect. "Oh Jun…hey…I think I have an idea..!" _

(End flashback)

Fresh, polluted, set of air was set inside Crystal's lungs as she exited a hair salon. Looking back, she smiled at her friend's new appearance. Though she still worn her plain pink button shirt and maroon jeans, her hair was no longer the large, poofy style that matches to either Tai's or Izzy's. Now, her hair was let loose downward, though it only reached to the end of her neck; however, it was puffed, like a soft pillow, and curled as well. 

  "Maybe this new hairstyle will make that guy forget how annoying you were. Now if only to change that personality…" 

Candlemon popped out of Jun's bag, with a face showing anger backing off.   "Well I'm really glad about the new makeover and all….BUT WHAT ABOUT THE SNOW?!!" 

Like their eyes finally woke up, they widened at the white snowflakes gliding down to earth. Yes, right on the summer day, it was snowing.

  "I can't believe we didn't notice this!" Jun said, catching the flakes.

  "Well that's what happens when you spend your time IN THE MALL!!" shouted Candlemon. "Now…I have hunch that this is caused by a Digimon, so we better find it before this city experience another ice age."

  "Oh right, it is getting really cold, afterall…" Crystal said, covering her arms from the chill. "Let's get to a Pokemon center so I can transfer my coats, and then find this snow thing!" 

And so, the girls hurried to find a center, so to prepare to hunt down whatever is the cause of this freak-weather; unaware that a curious Jenny was following.    

**Saffron City: 7:27 PM   **

 The fair city shined in a golden color from the sunset. This is what the DigiDestined, Koushiro saw outside the large glass window of Silph Co. Izzy looked across his shoulder to find Shingo and his father heals up Shingo's Pokemon, and Tentomon. Back when the DigiDestined gathered what they had to do in the Poke-World, the DigiDestined scattered across the world to bring the Digimon back to their Digital World. However, it appears some of the people of this world won't make it easy. Izzy just got word from Matt and Gary that a trainer in Fuchsia was using a Digimon for a race. And now another trainer, here in Saffron, was also using a Digimon for his own purpose.

(Flashback)

_What an unexpected event, thought the computer wiz. Both he and Shingo were only trying to meet Shingo's father in order to gain entry to Silph Co., but they then ran into some thugs who challenged them to a Pokemon battle. But it seems these thugs know about Digimon, because a trainer that is allied with them has a Digimon; a tall, robotic Digimon._

_ Izzy and Tentomon grimed at this dark and very familiar Digimon. Yes, this was Andromon, but not the one they know back home. This one was a black version of him, called SinAndromon._

_ Little did they know, the trainer behind this Ultimate was a former trainer of Charizard. Back when he was a Charmander, this trainer, Damian, abandon him because he believed him to be too weak. After settling the score, Charmander happily joined with Ash. _

_  "But…how? How could you have a Digimon?" Izzy asked, still shocked about this, as the cyborg Digimon slowly approached him and his friends._

_  "…And an Ultimate to be exact. Personally, I think a Numemon would be a better choice for you." Tentomon said.  _

_ The trainer, Damian, shrugged his arms with a smile. "Ah know that these Digimon can't be caught by poke-balls, but ah guess somebody up there must like meh to give me this." On the palm of his hand, lied the black poke-ball that contained SinAndromon._

_Narrowing his eyes, Izzy studied the device as he thought: _Curious. Now looking at SinAndromon, he has a pin on his chest. Ash said that Jasmine's Steelix had that pin when it was controlled. Obliviously, this must be one of Daemon's devices. But why would he produce those devices?    __

_  "Now then…ah heard from mah friend here that Digimon get stronger by absorbing data, and since Digimon are just like Porygon…they ain't real."_

(Takato's note: Oh just great; another Rika.)

WHAP!!

(Takato's note: OW! Sorry, please spare me, Rika!)

  _"Hey! We're real! I'm standing right here!" Tentomon shouted as he hopped about. "Anywise, there's no reason to fight us!"_

_  "Yes…but who cares? SinAndromon?"_

_With its eyes shining in a death crimson glow, from its left wrist came an electro blade. Shingo studied that that, and considered this Digimon to be a steal/electric Digimon. Meanwhile, Izzy held tightly onto his Digivice as Tentomon began to defend his friends._

_  "Izzy?"_

_ "Let begin!"_

(Digivolution)

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO….KABUTERIMON!!!"

_Luckily for the large Champion bug, the alley was wide enough for him to move around._ _Feeling that it was his turn to act, Shingo recalled his tired Scizor, and then tossed another poke-ball._

_  "GO…KENDO!!!"_

_Now released from the poke-ball was a short brown creature with a skull like face and a scaly chest. It held a long bone as if it was a weapon. This Pokemon was none other than a Marowak._

_ Damian spread his lips in an evil grin. "A ground type? I'm so scared! Waste these jokers, SinAndromon!"_

_  "Affirmative!" it responded before charging forth at Kabuterimon and the Marowak._

_  "ELECTRO SHOCKER!!!"_

_Launching his old electric blast, it speared towards the incoming robot, but SinAndromon intercepted it with his blade. Though he put a struggle to shove it away for a second, SinAndromon parried the blast to a wall._

_  "Kendo, Earthquake!"_

_Hoping up from the floor, the ground type Pokemon raised its energized bone up high, and then clashed it through the earth, forcing the soil beneath the cyborg to rattle, violently. SinAndromon leaped up high, before he sank into the dirt. Like a comet, the cyborg Digimon plummet down, with his blade aiming straight for Kendo._

_  "Don't even try, buddy!" Kabuterimon shouted as he tackled the Digimon._

_  "Kendo, use your Focus Energy!" _

_After freeing his bone from the dirt, he then focused a blue aura around his body. Still airborne, SinAndromon grabbed the bug Digimon by the face, and tossed him to the side of a wall._

_ Damian sneered as he eyed at the energetic ground Pokemon. "SinAndromon, finish that Marowak."_

_ From landing back on the earth, he then opened his chest plate to reveal two missiles, much like MetalGreymon._

_  "GATLING DESTROYERS!!"_

_As soon as Kendo the Marowak completed its Focus Energy, it gasped at the incoming bombers._

_  "KENDO!!!" Shingo cried as the Pokemon was engulfed by the blast._

_Something flew like a firework, out of the smoke blast. From the air, the firework, identified as Shingo's Marowak, hit the ground in a loud thud. Fearing for his Pokemon's life, Shingo hurried toward Kendo's aid._

_  "You little cheat!" Kabuterimon shouted once he grabbed SinAndromon's shoulders, and dragged him up in the sky. "SEISMIC TOSS!!!" After swinging the cyborg around, Kabuterimon flung the Digimon straight down at a parking lot._

_ Izzy can see a large geyser of dust coming from atop small wall on the right side. "Shingo! They're up on top of a parking garage. Mr. Sutomiya, let's…" but the computer wiz found Shingo's father with a blank face. Perhaps this whole experience with seeing Digimon was too much for him. "Uh…you stay here…"_

_ Kabuterimon lowered closer to the rising dust, but very cautious incase SinAndromon was still standing. _

_  "HOLY…!!"_

_Course he couldn't be more right. Even Izzy and Shingo gasped after reaching the roof from a flight of stairs. From the safe distance, the two computer duo can see SinAndromon merely standing, like he must have caught himself from the toss, like a cat._

_  "Astonishing; SinAndromon must have enhanced reflexes for him to survive that move!" Izzy said as his eyes gazed at the metal Digimon._

_  "Forget reflexes. His superstructure must be well-built to withstand that force!"    _

_  "Are you brainiac nerds are just gonna flap techno dribble, or are y'all gonna give SinAndromon a good fight?" Damian asked as he approached._

_  "You can't be carrying around a Digimon! The Pokemon League won't even consider that thing to be a Pokemon!" Shingo shouted._

_  "Well everyone thinks they're Pokemon. It'll be a matter of time before those idiot Poke-brains find a way to make them considered an item to catch; and by that time, I'll be the strongest trainer before anyone else starts catching Digimon. I really hate raising Pokemon, but considering how strong this thing is, who needs raising Pokemon?"_

_  "LIGHTNING BLADE!!"_

_Kabuterimon__ barely dodged the arc shaped beams that flew by from SinAndromon's blade. Because of the cyborg madly throwing the blades, it was hard for the Champion Digimon to get in close from the air. _

_  "Come on, ya rucket of bolts! Aim!" Damian shouted._

_  "Forget this battle! We have to get that black poke-ball away from him." Shingo whispered to Izzy. The former computer trainer tried to sneak up from behind Damian, who had his face at the battle. He almost had his hand at the black poke-ball, but… _

_  "Houndour?"_

_But from out of nowhere, the black dog with the skull on its head almost bit Shingo's hand off. As Shingo removed it to safety, he found Damian with a normal poke-ball in his hand, which must have belonged to Houndour._

_  "That wasn't very bright of you, nerd."_

_Izzy__ placed a hand on his angry friend. "We'll just have to overcome SinAndromon for now."_

_  "TAKE DOWN!!!" _

_There was a gust of wind behind where Kabuterimon flew. It was because of the bug Digimon flying low towards the pavement with his Pokemon attack at top speed._

_  "SinAndromon, Mega Kick!" _

_Like a kick boxer, the cyborg Digimon thrust a powerful kick to Kabuterimon's hard head. The force was enough to make the bug Digimon crash into a bunch of cars._

_  "Kabuterimon!" Izzy cried from afar._

_  "No worries, Izzy. He only hit me in the head."_

_Just as the Champion Digimon withstood of the crushed cars... "GATLING DESTROYERS!!" More of the missiles flew straight towards Kabuterimon._

_  "Oh…nelly."_

_BOOM!! Because of the gasoline filled cars that Kabuterimon crashed into, there was a gigantic explosion that towers over the all the buildings in Saffron, expect the tallest one: Silph Co._

_  "NO!! KABUTERI….!!" Izzy never got to cry out his Digimon's name, because at that second, he and Shingo, vanished in thin air._

_  "Huh?" SinAndromon's trainer twisted his body as he tried to find the two computer duo. All he found was cars, a rising fire blaze, his Digimon approaching him, and his gang, but no nerds._

_  "Holy #$##!! You tryin to get us in the heat for this?" the girl with the Brooklyn accent shout._

_  "Will y'all just shut up? Let's just get the heck out of heah!" _

_  "…MON…what in the…?"_

_He couldn't believe, nor could he calculate the possible explanation for this. Without he or any of his friends releasing until it was too late, they, even Kabuterimon, were right on top of the Silph Co. building._

_Shingo, of his sensei's Pokemon dojo, approached the edge of the roof. He felt his heart skip a beat when he realized just how high they are. _

_  "We're on the roof of Silph Co.!"_

_  "Well I figured that you boys wanted to come in this facility."_

_A sudden gasp came out from the three humans and the Champion Digimon. A woman exited out of the stairway door. She had long black hair with a straight cut bang, purple eyes, a red Japanese dress with a tight skirt that showed most of her legs, and black leather boots._

_ Along with her, that reappeared from thin air and hovered over the roof-floor in a meditate-position, was a strange, yellow creature with long arms, a white mustache, a brown armor-like chest, and spoons held in each hand._

_  "Sabrina?" Shingo said_

(End flashback)

This girl who was the savior happens to be Sabrina, the gym leader of Saffron. She was following that trainer some time now. Because of her psychic ability, she was able to predict the Digimon, but not fully since she's more experienced in telekinesis, rather than telepathic or seeing into the future. 

 It would also appear that Shingo knows the aesthetic girl. From what Izzy over heard, when she met Ash Ketchum, she was, in a way, mentally insane. Ever since she discovered her powers, she had constantly been practicing and perfecting them. This act was focused so much, not only had she lost her child-personal, but she also turned her mother into a doll. When Ash used a Haunter, the ghost Pokemon used slapstick humor to win, and bring out Sabrina's sense of humor. All in a while, she was back to normal.

 As for Shingo, he met her before he went to his sensei's Pokemon dojo. Akari, Shingo's father, was a friend of Sabrina's parents. While every time he ran some tests on Sabrina's psychic powers, she and Shingo would spend some part time together. Because of her new found humor, Shingo does get annoyed by her; like so, for instants.

  "Okay, so you know about the Digimon coming here to our world from the beginning?" he asked as he waited for his Pokemon to be healed up in a machine, inside a lab that belongs to his father.

  "Not really. All I know was that creatures from another world will come, but I didn't know what, or when."

  "Since when did you get the power to see into the future…I thought you can only do telekinesis?"

The gym leader shined him a smile. "While you were toying with your computer to do the battling for you, I was practicing different means of psychic elements." 

  "Hey, how you know about my laptop phase?" his voice trailed off when Sabrina smiled and then tapped her head. "You read my mind?"

  "That and your dad told me. It seems that Satoshi taught you good about not trusting technology so much."

The computer wiz hung his head in embarrassment. "Don't remind me…"

  "Yep… you're always never like to be proved wrong. Shame..shame."

  "Can you please give that a rest?"

  "…so you see, we're a group called the DigiDestined, and we're here to bring the Digimon back to their respective world." Izzy told Shingo's father.

  "So what you're saying is: These Digimon are like Polygon, right?"

  "You know…I really need to look into this 'Polygon' subject."

  "Well I can show you later, but why is it you come to me?"

  "I need to use the company's equipment to find the source of this problem. There's an evil Digimon out there with immense power. We have to find his location before what ever his scheme is lays into hatch. Until I can find his whereabouts, all of my comrades have to retrieve the Digimon back to the Digital World. Thanks to our large numbers, we're practically able to coat the land of Johto and Kanto. Though…I hope that I can search for Daemon before it's too late?" 

  "Well then…we better hurry. Since everyone thinks these Digimon are Pokemon, trainers from all over the world, including ones in the Orange Islands and the Houen region, they'll travel here to catch them."

  "Prodigious. Then show me to the computers. We got work to do." 

**Goldenrod City: 7:44 PM    **

 Night has fallen…well almost. The sun was still up, but touching behind the mountains that was miles away from the Milton Farm. In that farm, the girls have longed rested since the last two hours; with no Digimon attack what so ever. However, the only Digimon Whitney and Yolei have to deal with was a Sheepmon that has befriended with Whitney's cousin.

  It turns out, this Digimon is pretty friendly, and one that does not want to go back to the Digital World. It seems familiar to Yolei, on the account that she got an e-mail from Joe and Brock saying that they encountered a Digimon like this one. 

  Back to the present; the girls, along with the Digimon ate dinner at the dinning table, of course with a side of the famous Moo-Moo Milk. Also, it would appear that Whitney's uncle went out of town for a while, and Cindy was left in charge of taking care of the farm; what luck for the two women.

  The young girl giggled and applauded as she watched Sheepmon, Hawkmon, and Clefairy balancing balls like seals. Whitney did so and laughed, until Yolei called.

  "Whitney, guess what!" she said as she emerged from the stairs and plopped on the couch with the girls. "Izzy got help from some company called Silph Co. He's gonna use their equipment to find Daemon!" 

  "Silph Co? Wow, how did he get them to help?"

  "I don't even know about this Silph Co, but who cares? As long if it helps us find that bum, then I'm 100% in this!"       

As Whitney smiled, she made her attention towards the Mons. "Great….uh…so…once we beat this Daemon…the Digimon will go back to their world?"

  "I guess…hopefully. I don't think this world will be safe with them here. I don't even think the Digimon want to be treated like Pokemon."

  "Yeah….I guess so…"

Yolei leaned forward to get a glimpse of Whitney's worried look. "What's wrong?"

The farm girl started out with a sigh. "I don't know….I guess after looking back at those Digimon we fought...and Misty almost got killed by that winged biker thing….I just…well…."

  "Well what?"

It would seem that Whitney felt continuing what she wanted to answer was hard for her. All she did now was curl up her legs and held on to them tight. 

  "….I'm scared."

Yolei suddenly held out her mouth. Though she wasn't surprised about Whitney's confession; after all, dealing with Digimon is not a game like the former Digimon Emperor thought it would be. The Digimon they fought these two days proved to be beings that don't care for who they hurt. They seem to only follow a 'survival of the fittest' as Izzy put it. 

 Now that young Miyako remembered, Whitney's Miltank almost died when battling a Knightmon; perhaps that's what spooked her. Even though she said to everyone, even to her boyfriend, Hiro, that she was okay, she was scared stiff. She held all that fear behind her cheerful shell.

Soon after Yolei shook off her thoughts, she found tears dripping down the farmer girl's eyes.

  "Don't worry, Whitney. I know this is very scary, and I can't lie to you, but Daemon won't make this an easy picnic. But we'll show that creep as long as we stick together." Though young Akane, as in her Japanese name, smiled a bit, Yolei's pep talk still did less effect to her confidents. "You should've told the others about this."

  Whitney violently shook her head. "No! No…! I have to help! I have to! I'm not gonna let my fear stop me from helping you, or even Hiro!"

 This coming from Whitney brought Yolei's mind back to an event, but she can't put her finger on it. All she knows was that she wasn't even there at this event; someone told her. She can't remember who, but she believed it was Sora. But the point is: Whitney is frightened, but she does not want to let anyone down, even Hiro.

  Speaking of Hiro, maybe this one question will help Whitney calm down. "Hey, wait…speaking of which, you still haven't told me how you met your boy."

 With one of those mood swings, Whitney instantly switched her scared face to a blushing one. But just as she was about to answer, she heard a crash and her cousin shouting:

  "OH NO!!!! NOT THE GLASS STATUE!!"

The two girls snapped their heads to a broken glass statue of a Miltank on the floor. Both Digimon and Clefairy gave whistles to try to act innocent.

 Yolei slapped her forehead. "Oi vay."  

**???: ???**

A realm…like inside the depths of cyberspace….is where many explosions appeared like the horrors of a war. But it is a war; a war between the guardian of the digital gates and an unknown intruder giving the guardian a game of hide and go seek.

  **_"SUPREME CANNON!!"_**

The warrior blast and blast his cannon at the fiend that seemed to travel behind the green, computer-like walls. It was too fast; too agile to be shot down so easily. Every shot the warrior throws is enough to destroy a couple of city blocks, and somehow this unknown foe survives them. 

  **_"Where are you? I demand that you show yourself!"_**

******"Feeling a little tensed there, my digital friend…? My, and you are suppose to be the mighty Omnimon, warrior of the net who brought down the evil Diaboramon."**

**  _"You must be mistaken me from the one belonging to the holders of courage and friendship. I am the guardian of the digital gates; and you, my friend, are trespassing in forbidden territory! I demand that you tell me why!"_**

**  "That…is but a surprise…nobody likes to have the movie spoiled, now do they? But…try and catch me to answer your questions."**

Screaming with irritation from this annoying fiend, he brought up and blast, which the mystery foe easily crawled away from the blast in sonic speed.

  **"Come now, you can do better than that. Perhaps this may jolt your focus."**

From every corner of the walls; of the digital room, a barrage of lasers rocketed toward the powerful Omnimon.

  **_"Aw nuts…" _**he muttered as he prepared to deflect the lasers with his sword. **_"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!!" _ **

**???: 8:09**** PM    **

 "You know, why can't these dark musty halls of evil every have some nice flowers or something to make the place look nice? Or at least a golf-cart rich people use in their mansions?"

  "Give me a break, Gogglehead. Who would drive a golf-cart inside the house?"

  "Well…if its pretty big as Disney Land, I would."

Meanwhile, the 'Tamers' ventured the rest of the way through Daemon's mysterious base, where the stone made hallways are always dark, dusty, cold, and what not. It probably has been almost an hour since their battle with the Champion leveled Digimon, but Henry estimated it to be thirty-five minutes or more. 

 Takato's been rubbing his arms since the halls were kind of cold, but he wasn't shivering from that; he was shivering because they get to fight the most powerful Digimon the DigiDestined could not fully defeat.

  "Takatomon, I'm hungry. Do you have any bread?"

  "Guilmon!" Takato hung his head at this problem. What rotten timing for Guilmon, or BaGuilmon, to be hungry. But then again, Takato's pretty hungry as well. The group couldn't remember the last time they ate. Heck, they couldn't remember anything lately. But at least they knew their events before…whatever happened that got them captured by Daemon. 

  "This isn't a good time to eat, dino-boy! We've got bigger problems to worry as it is."

Henry turned to Rika, who was walking by him. "Well we all are hungry, you know. Who knows how long it been since we ate? And after our Digimon fighting through those guards, we need to replenish their energies."

  "Well do you see a supermarket anywhere or McDonalds here, Brainiac?"

Yaminamon, or Renamon, stepped in between the two. "As much as food is needed, we can't worry about that. I do not think…."

  Suddenly, BlackTerriermon giggled when he heard a growl coming from the black fox. "Sounds like someone don't agree with you." 

  "Be quite!"

Takato then looked around before he noticed that BaGuilmon was gone. "Guilmon?"

  "Takatomon, over here!"

The goggled Tamer found his purple Digimon sniffing on a dusty old door down the hall, which then the Tamer approached.

  "Guilmon, what's wrong?" Takato asked.

  "I smell something behind this door."

  "What, your self-control?"

  "Terriermon!"

Rika cautiously approached her hand on the knob before giggling it. "Well it's unlocked."

  "I don't know guys." Takato nervously said. "What if that room is a fireplace where above could be a large picture of Daemon's great grandfather or something, and then Daemon turns to us on his chair, petting a BlackGatomon, and he'll say: 'Good evening, Mr. Bond.'?"

Here we would call: the calming before the storm. Which means a few seconds of silence before Rika slaps Takato's head for his stupidly.

SLAP!!

Like right now.

  "Stop being an ignoramus, GoggleHead!"

  "Yes ma'am." Right as Henry opened the door, Takato peeked over with his eyes covered. "Well, what is it? Is Daemon doing some Dr. Evil impression?"

  "No, but somebody must be impersonating Martha Stewards clean freak style." BlackTerriermon answered.

  "Huh?" 

Okay, let's summarize. The 'Tamers' are trapped inside Daemon's unknown base, where they started inside a giant lab, owned by Datamon. Next they walked through a long, dark and dirty hall, where it led to a large, supply room where they had to fight three Champion level Digimon. Then they're walking through more halls, where it's still dirty, still dark, and still cold. Let's just say this was not a place you want walk in all alone. 

 Now in comes the twist of this plot. Now behind those old, rusty doors, lies a large yet shiny and beautiful kitchen you probably see on TV. The kitchen was a large as tennis court, and there was not a spot of filth anywhere. Any metal or floor shined as bright as a new car.

  "O…kay. What are the odds of this happening inside a dusty dungeon?" Takato asked as he cautiously entered the kitchen.      

  "Very little I suppose." Henry answered.

  "Hey, Guilmon, look! I can see myself on the floors!" the goggle Tamer stared down at his reflection on the kitchen floor, along with his Digimon.

  "Takatomon, why am I purple?"

  "You mean you just noticed that?" 

  "Um…yeah…?" 

  "Why am I not surprised?" Rika asked, but Takato knew she was being sarcastic. Never the less, he and his purple companion walked across the sparkling kitchen.

  "Boy mom would kill for kitchen like this…and I would probably be the one if messed this place up." 

  "Takatomon…." BaGuilmon's nose rose high, sniffing the air of the kitchen. "I smell food!" 

Without wasting any time, the dragon dashed across the kitchen and followed his nose.

"Guilmon!" the goggled Tamer followed the virus type, who then stopped near a giant refrigerator. "Whoa…huge…" Takato opened the door….his jaw dropped to the floor as his eyes gazed up and down. BaGuilmon's sparkled like the glass that stood on the counters.

From there, Takato hugged his Digimon with his eyes gazing at what they behold. "Guilmon…from here we stand in the depths of evil…we are now gazing at heaven!"

  "What's heaven?"

  "…Happiness, Guilmon….happiness!"

  "But all I see is food."

  "DAMN STRAIGHT!!" BlackTerriermon screamed as he shot past between them and dived into the food.

  "HEY WE SAW THEM FIRST!!" 

**_  "Any of you touch the noodles or vanilla ice cream will die in a slow and painful death!"_**

**_  "Aw but I was gonna go the ice ream, Rika!"_**

**_  "I called it, Gogglehead."_**

Back in the dark security room, the all might Mega of darkness, Daemon, along with the super-genius robot, Datamon, and the Daemon Corps watched the clone Tamers pig out in their own kitchen. Although SkullSatamon and MarineDevimon cried to see their food go to waste, none can be more irritated than LadyDevimon.

  "I JUST CLEANED MY KITCHEN!!! THEY SHALL PAY WITH THEIR LIVES!!!"

  "Hey, those clone subjects don't come cheap, you know, woman." Datamon replied. 

  "Our….our….food." MarineDevimon whined before the skull Digimon gave a few hits to the head with his staff.

  "DAMN IT!! You forgot to lock THE KITCHEN YOU B….!!" he remained silent when he heard Daemon snap his fingers.

  "Actually, leaving the kitchen door unlocked was an unexpected but a good gaffe. It is best that they replenish their energies before round 3."

  "But your lordship, we do not have any Ultimates at hand." SkullSatamon said.

  "Oh…and what are you?"

Blank faces drew upon MarineDevimon and SkullSatamon. You can hear clock sounds play before a bell sound hit when they finally got the idea.

  "YES!!! I SHALL DESTROY THEM FOR SOILING MY GOOD KITCHEN FLOOR!!!" with that, LadyDevimon flew out the door.

  "Should we calm her down?" the aqua Digimon asked.

Daemon crossed his arms. "Answer me this: would you rather deal with an ultimate killing machine capable of breaking steal walls with a lack of effort, or deal with a female anime character capable of breaking a male's most precious part of their body?"

  "Uh…I stand a chance with the robot?" 

  "Good answer."       

**Orange Island Oceans/Shamouti Island: 8:00 PM**

 The skies; dark as it may come, but only the slightest color of the sun painted in the lower layer. The oceans roared with its mighty waves, like lions of their kingdom. And on a small island, where a shrine stood, a pink creature with a seashell crown stood on the pedestal, watching the sun sink into the sea.

  "Aw…so lovely…." It said.

But then, the winds of nature's breath rushed by, in an abnormal manner. The pink creature looked around; feeling the gust with its bare body. 

  "What is this, now?"

Like dynamite, a purple blast blew the pink being away from the pedestal. Like a mysterious being from the outer planet, there, crossing his arms, hovered the mighty psychic Pokemon, Mewtwo.

  _"Having a nap, I see, Slowking."_

The Pokemon, Slowking, stood up to his feet, fixing up his crown with a frown. "Mewtwo….it's been a while; but must you always do that?"

_  "My apologies, friend, but I come with questions that concern the fate of the planet."  _

Slowking wiped the dirt off his belly. "Ah, questions for the legendaries about the alien creatures that walks among the soil of earth? I assume they are in their slumber." 

  _"I guess I'll just have to be their alarm clock." _Mewtwo raised his hands, facing the three islands that cross each direction from the shrine. He slowly then place his index finger on his forehead, while he kept his left hand facing the islands. A whistle sound, much like some kind of a flying saucer, was heard. Outside the stone shrine, where soundwaves spread from the biogenetic Pokemon, four colored lights appeared; red, blue, yellow, and white in the middle, above the yellow. 

  **_"Who dares disturb the slumber of the great birds of…?"_**

  **_"Uh that's getting old you know, Articuno."_**

The white light flickered. **_"Ah, Mewtwo, it's been a while. How is your new paradise we located you to?"_**

****_"I had a few run ins with Giovanni and your chosen one, but right now I come to you all concerning of the events that is occurring at this very second."_

_  **"Ah yes…the calls of the planet informed us about the alien beings that intruded here."**_

The red light brightened. **_"These creatures are threatening the eco system and Pokemon life as we speak. Mewtwo, you know that if things get out of hand, we will not hesitate to act in our own way."___**

_  "I was hoping that you stand down for now, because if you know, your chosen one, along with guardians of the creatures, known as Digimon, are on the job to soothe these digital beings."_

  **_"Yes, but our powers sense other threats that may need our assistants when it comes…"_**__

_  "Pardon my interruption, Zapdos, but what I have really come is a question…a question concerning the GS Ball, and the Digivolution it contained only for the Pokemon."_

There was a silence emitting within the colored lights. Mewtwo calmly waited for either one of them to answer. It would seem that either that they have no idea what he is talking about, or that they're hiding something.

  _"Is there something that I would like to know?"_ Mewtwo would like to find the truth, but he knows that if he trespass their minds, Lugia would just cancel his mental powers from doing so.

  **_"So…it would seem that it has begun."_**

****_"What has begun? What is it that you are hiding, Lugia?"****_

**_  "The true nature of Pokemon; a secret that even we legendaries know all about."_**__

Articuno continued: **_"It is a legend that the capsule, which the humans call the GS Ball, contains a hidden power lied dormant for centuries. Whoever locked that power must have peaked into the future to learn about the poke-ball technology to create such a capsule."_**__

_  "But it carried Digivolution; a power that is an alien element of the Digimon! How could it exist in the ancient Pokemon-World those many years ago?"  _ _  _

The red light, Moltres, waved up and down. **_"We do not have the answer for that. We legendaries may exist for so many years, but we do not know how long. It is also proven that Lugia is not the only one of his kind, but still he is the original."_**

**_  "We only have two theories. One: Perhaps something from these creatures' world came to earth in one of the forgotten times and exposed us with the Digivolution. How? We just don't know. Or two: Maybe we Pokemon were Digimon from the very beginning, and something happened that forced us to drive out of our true motherland to the world we live today."_**__

_  "Well Zapdos, it would seem you know about these Digimon. How?"****_

**_  "We had…a feeling." _**Lugia unsurely said. **_"But…another was a tablet that told parts of that tale, but it could not tell the truth about the GS Ball, but it does concern of the chosen one."_**

**_  "Or perhaps chosen 'ones'…it is said that there is another chosen one, counterpart to the chosen one we know of…" _**__

_  "Counterpart? But, Articuno, the only one who seems similar to Satoshi…Taichi."_

_  **"The tablet foreseen the events of today; what is happening is exactly what the tablet said. First, it says that only the chosen ones can open the capsule in the crisis of the legend."**_

****_"Legend?"___

_  **"Yes…an event that will make what has happened to us a year ago that Satoshi stopped look like child's play." **_Said Moltres.

Lugia continued. **_"Mewtwo, with this legend, you can not help the chosens in ways that will ease their quest so much, they will not learn to grow strong to prepare for the storm. The legendaries are already scouting the lands of Johto and Kanto. The Orange Islands and Houen have not experienced the Digimon yet, so which means the legendaries of Houen can not help us so far. I will give you the first piece of the tablet." _**

Suddenly, a tiny piece of rock shot out of the waters and flew toward the island. Mewtwo halt the rock near his hand and mentally guide it to his hand.

Lugia continued.  **_"The rest you will find in the realm that is unknown. Remember; guide the chosen ones and their companions, for they are the key for the worlds' survival."_**

With that, the lights disappeared. 

The rock had some kind of Hieroglyphic-like writing on it, but Mewtwo believed it to be Pokemon language. Perhaps researchers know of to translate this. Using his mental abilities, he looked into the mind of the brilliant researchers who knows this kind of language, from any where in the world, and used it to read the writing.

Now from what he read, it appeared to be a title; a title that said…

****_"…Mon Wars…"_

****

_  _ ****

**Cherrygrove**** Forest: 5:40 PM     **

 Let us take you back through time, where the sun was still in vision, and the blue skies reign supreme. Kari, Casey, and Gatomon still continued the trail through the forest in hoping to find the pack of Dobermon that attacked the Houndour. 

Casey went through her bottle, drinking the water to fight off the hot weather. "Aw, it's so hot…"

  "Oh come on, it's only 72 degrees." Kari said, looking at the Digivice's temperature reader.

  "Yeah but we've been walking under this sun for an half an hour. Couldn't we just take a break under a shade?"

Gatomon glance a look at the baseball fan. "I thought you Pokemon trainers travel on foot a lot?"

  "Well yeah, but….hey, what's that?" just then, Casey pointed over to a basket full of fruit and water that just sat on the middle of the road. "Wow! Food!" 

  "Wait…that's just a…!" too late for Kari as she ran after the girl, because Casey already had her hands on the basket, and the ground beneath the girls collapsed and now they were piled over in a large hole. "Ow….trap…"

  "Aw shoot! The foods here are just fakes!" Casey moaned as she took a bite of the plastics.

  "My raging temper won't be if y'all don't get off of me!" shouted Gatomon.

When the girls struggled off themselves, an annoying laugh that can be determined as three people echoed the hole.

  "Prepare for trouble; you fell for our hole!"

  "Make it double; we succeeded our goal!"

  "To protect the world from devastation!" 

  "To unite all people within our nation!"

  "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

  "To extend our reach to the…OUCH!!" 

From the pit, Gatomon made an angry poses that looked like she was the one who threw a rock at James, which she did.

  "We already heard that stupid rhyme! If you're trying to kill us with annoying crap, than it's practically working!" 

  "How dare you interrupt our motto! No one ruins the motto!" Jesse shouted from the ledge.   

  "Yeah…how…OUCH…dare you! Oh my poor cheek."

Gatomon made her attention to her human partner. "It's armor time, Kari!" 

  "Right…" just when Kari was about to reach in her bag for her D-Terminal, bars erupt from the soil, surrounding the girls. It then formed a steal roof above, obviously transforming into a cage.

  "Not so fast there, twerps." Jesse smirked. "We got a cage on a two for one sale; guarantee to trap two little twerps and one little Digimon."

  "Which means, there ain't no room for you to evolve yourself, unless you want to squish all your little twerp friends." Said Meowth.    

Gatomon clinged on to the bars like a wild animal, determined to claw those three up good. "So you finally know that we are Digimon; not Pokemon, huh?" 

James smirked while shrugging his arms "That little fight was really educational back in Olivine." 

  "Now reel them in!" Jesse shouted at the rest of their Pokemon. 

Near a tree, Wobbuffet, Victreebel, and Arbok pulled a rope that then pulled the cage out of the hole. The rope was connected to a crane, where Weezing used its mouth to pull the levers so that the crane can drop the cage away from the hole. 

(A/N: Where do they get this stuff without Mondo delivering them, don't ask.)

  "What do you want? I thought you guys only go after Ash's Pikachu?" Casey asked.

  "Well after when the boss found these Digimon interesting, that little rodent was like yesterday's lunch." Meowth answered.

Jesse flipped her hair.  "Though we still have our sights on it; after all, we still like a revenge for all the grief that twerps put us through!" 

James nodded with a cocky grin. "But for now we want not only that little kitty Digimon, but your evolving-gadget as well." 

  "My D-3? Why do you want it?"

  "Simple: after seeing Pikachu evolved past a Raichu, we could use that thing to evolve our Pokemon as well. We'll be Team Invincible!" Sneered Meowth.

Jesse held out a hand. "Now be good little twerps and hand over the gadget and the cat." 

  "You two are as stupid Pikachu said you are; maybe even more!" Gatomon said.  

Meowth snapped his claws in fury.  "WHAT? When I get my hands on that yellow rat, I'll…!"

  "The D-3 won't work on Pokemon. One: It's only for Digimon, and two, only I can use mines as well as the others can use theirs."

  "Hmm…maybe she's telling the truth." James said.

  "Perhaps, but I bet the twerps also have their own…D-7s too." Jesse grinned.

  "D-3."

  "Whatever." The maroon haired teen glanced at the baseball fan. "Hand it over!" 

  "I don't have one!" Casey said.

  "Stop lying to us, little twerp! Only we wrote the book on that!"

 James nodded with crossed arms. "True, so true."  

  Kari neared the bars. "If you mean the D-Spheres, then forget it. They're mostly like Digivices for Pokemon; meaning they can't work for you two. The Digivices only works for those who own them. Even if you stole one of our friends' D-Spheres, it'll be useless for you guys."

  "So we came all the way, through all those miles to this place…for nothing?" Meowth shouted.

  "Bingo!" Gatomon laughed.

  "DAMN IT!!" Jesse kicked a rock all the way to the woods. She took a deep breath to retain her anger. "Okay…it's not a total loss. We can still swipe this kitty Digimon…so hand it over!"

  "Who you calling 'it'? I happen to be a she!" 

Flirty, Meowth neared the female Digimon. "Yeah, and a hotty one at that; so how about that date I asked for yesterday?" the cat Pokemon barely dodged Gatomon's slashes.  

  "WHEN I DIGIVOLVE…YOU'LL BE AS GOOD @#%#$%@!!"

  "Gatomon!" Kari warned.

All of a sudden, a burst of dust cloud spread from where Team Rocket's Pokemon are. For some reason, the crane was smashed in half. 

  "GET BACK!!!"

A poke-ball flew over Team Rocket and popped near the cage, releasing a Machoke, a gray muscle Pokemon that looked like a humanoid dinosaur. It grabbed the bars and pulled them apart to make room for the girls to exit the cage.

  "Whoever you are, thanks!" Gatomon sincerely said.

  "Choke!" 

  "A Machoke?" Jesse shouted. "Where did that come from?"

  "Why y'all just look behind ya?" 

Sure enough, behind the trio was a boy probably around Brock's age; only that he was pretty muscular. He wore an orange shirt with black sleeves, black pants and gray shoes, and his black hair had green front bangs. He stood, glaring at Team Rocket, with a cocky smile on his face.

  "Howdy, y'all! Remember me?" 

Both Jesse and James arched their brows and looked at each other.

  "Um…do you remember him, Jesse?"

  "I don't think I met him before."

The boy took one more step toward the three. "Oh come on; think! Y'all stole muh Sandshrew when y'all tried to steal that kid's Pikachu." 

James rubbed his chin.  "Hmm…he knows the twerp." 

  "Oh who cares who he is, James? Let's just teach this twerp some manners!" Jesse turned back to the Pokemon. "Arbok, get him!" 

  "Victreebel, go!" before James knew it, the grass type already had its mouth on James' head. "Not me…." He pulled the Pokemon out, leaving him completely soaked in drool. "Him you weed-ninny!"  

The treacherous creatures that charged towards him didn't faze the large boy. "Sandslash?"

A force crashed near the two Pokemon like a cannonball, and blew them off the path. Jesse, James, and Meowth dropped their jaws from that.

  "Is there a pirate ship here, or what?" Jesse slapped the blue haired teen for that remark.

  "How could there be a ship? There's no water around here!" 

  "It could've been a pirate ship on wheels."

Just then, Meowth tugged James' pants. "Uh…guys?"

When looking at Meowth direction, Jesse and James went pale beneath their skins. From every direction stood huge Doberman dogs with spike collars on their necks; they surrounded the group like packs of wolves. 

  "Dobermon!" Kari cried.

  "Dober-who? Dober-what?" Jesse and James chorused.   

  "Doggies; that's who and what!" Meowth shouted.

  "Oh."

The Champion level, Gatomon, stood protectively in front of Kari and Casey while the baseball girl reached in and released Bayleef and Beedrill.

  "Now about that armor change, Kari…?"

Nodding to the cat's suggestion, Kari gripped her D-3 and D-Terminal. "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!!!" 

(Armor Digivolution)

  "GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOOO….NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!!!"

The large Egyptian-like cat soared with her angel wings over the human group, in ways that make her seem like the guardian angel of these people, even to Team Rocket. 

The large boy blinked at the Armor Digimon with a whistle. "Woo, snazzy!" 

  "ROSETA STONE!!" 

When a pink light shot from her back, it fired Egyptian stones in every direction, keeping the dog Digimon at bay. 

  "At least we found the Dobermon." Said Kari.

  "Kari, if my feline instincts are correct, then their leader could be an Ultimate."

  "My thoughts exactly, Nefertimon." 

Two of the Dobermon charged closer to the group, while Nefertimon had her back turned towards them. For some reason, it stood a few feet away, with vile expressions with razor teeth, at Casey's Pokemon.

  "Wretched Digimon-fakes! Leave our domain!" 

Casey swallowed her fear from the dogs, and tried to hold her honor as a trainer by stepping forward with her Pokemon. 

  "Hey, you don't call my Pokemon any names; and this place belongs to the Houndour!"  

  "Silence, human! It is your kind that sickens even our sovereign!" 

This clicked Kari's mind. She knew Azulongmon is the sovereign of her Digital World, but she never did learn of the other sovereigns, even when the dragon Digimon freed the other sovereigns after the DigiDestined freed him.

  "Sovereign? Which one?"

  "It is none of your concern about Zhuqiaomon's identity….oops." 

The other Dobermon rolled his eyes with a growl. "Idiot!" and rushed in on the attack.

  "Alright, Bayleaf, send in the fast ball! Razor Leaf!" 

Repeatedly lashing her leaf head like a slingshot, Bayleaf launched three leaf arcs. The leaf shot by the Dobermon, which they slowed it down when cutting the surface of its skin.

  "GAH!! Those thingys are sharp!"

The baseball girl grinned. "We have strike one! Aim for another strike! Vine Whip!"

Just when the second Dobermon joined in the battle, Bayleaf lashed out her vines, wrapping them around the Dobermon she attacked, and tossed it at the other one. 

  "Strike two!" Casey screamed. From her pockets, she picked up two poke-balls and handed them to Kari so that she can open Digi-ports in them to turn the balls into Digi-balls. 

 In Digi-port terms, as Kari mentioned once, only one port can be opened at a time. But, since these Digi-ports don't lead to the Digital World, and they do waste so much energy, a certain amount of ports can be opened in each poke-ball.

  Anyway, once the Digi-balls were created, with the crest of light embezzled on them, Casey tossed them in a baseball pitch style, and trapped the dog Digimon in the devices before they then disappeared into the matrix system.

  "STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!!" 

Kari looked at the cheering girl with uneasy looks. "Uh, I don't think I'll understand baseball." 

  "But everyone knows baseball. How come you don't?"

  "Well I do know how to play, but usually I play soccer more."

Soon, the Electrobuzz fan switched her mask to disgust mode. "Soccer…? Soccer…? EEWW!!!"

Suddenly, a group of Dobermon charged around Team Rocket, and head to the girls with drooling teeth.

  "Uh oh!" 

  "Sandslash, Rollout!" 

Then something shot like a brown ball, and pushed all the Dobermon like a wrecking ball that then crashed into the trees. Kari and Casey snapped their jaws wide when they witnessed the awesome power of the Pokemon that then crawled out of smoke with ease. 

  "Wow! Did you see that, Kari? That Sandslash just plowed three Digimon like a triple header!" 

  "Um…yeah…"

The large boy, who obviously is the Sandslash's trainer, sneered with a proud grin. Behind the boy, another Dobermon slouched down, like a lion setting up for a pounce. 

  "Machoke?" the boy calmly called.

But then the muscular Pokemon soared over the boy and hammered its fist on the skull of the Dobermon,which the force slammed its jaw onto the floor, hard.

  "Whoa, kid sure knows his stuff." Commented Meowth. "But I still don't remember him."

The boy wiped the bottom of his nose with a cocky smile. "Whatever, but I'll tell y'all anyway. Y'all looking at the champion of the Indigo League: AJ."

  "You're the winner of the Indigo League?" James asked. "I was wondering who won that league after ruining the twerp's chance." 

Suddenly, four more Dobermon appeared down the road from where AJ was standing; snarling at the boy with similar vicious growls. Sandslash and Machoke approached in front of their trainer in the defense. Like servants for their king, the Dobermon made way for what appeared to be a armored dog that looked like it had three heads.

  "Gah….big doggy!" Meowth shuddered as he hid behind Jesse and James' legs. 

Nefertimon scanned the new Digimon. "That must be their leader; Cerberumon. Everyone stand back!"

The other two heads opened their mouths, emitting green light that made Team Rocket shake in their knees. AJ took the chance to move out of the way.

  "EMERALD BLAZE!!" 

Right when Kari and Casey took the time to get out of the way, the heads fired a blaze of green fire that Team Rocket cowardly stood between.

  "Boy would people who seriously enjoy St. Patricks day love this kind of green?" Meowth joked, trying to calm his nerves as he and his human companions were now trapped in the fire walls. 

  "CAT'S EYE BEAM!!" 

Nefertimon swooped down and fired pink optic beams at the Ultimate level Digimon, forcing it to halt the fire. Cerberumon signal its minions to stand down when they were about to attack the Armor Digimon.

  "You dare betray the sovereign; taking orders from a human? Disgusting!" 

  "You hurting innocents of this world is disgusting enough. Surrender now and we shall return you home!" 

  "Surrender when the odds are against you, human loving traitor? Ha! EMERALD BLAZE!!!" 

This time, Cerberumon launched fire with all three heads in a fast pace. Nerfertimon couldn't respond to fly out of the way, so she tried to shield herself with her wings. But from the sound of her screams, it did nothing to help, and she plowed to the dirt, behind Team Rocket as Gatomon.

  "Gatomon!" Kari cried. 

  "All in favor of getting the hell out of here..?" Jesse asked.

  "Aye!" 

With that, Team Rocket jetted out as soon as they can, while recalling their Pokemon, but they didn't resist of scoping Gatomon up first. 

  "Hey, let go of her!" Shouted Kari.

  "Sorry, twerp, but she ain't gonna be much right now! We'll gladly take possession, though!" Meowth then stretched his eye-lid at her while Team Rocket made their get away.

  "All humans who invade our land shall perish, even you!" the Ultimate Digimon soared high, flying toward the retreating criminals. "EMERALD BLAZE!!!" 

What happened next was the triple fire attack scorching the comedic trio, and then an explosion took place that caused Jesse, James, and Meowth to soar like a rocket, with Gatomon in their arms.                    

  "Oh, and I just washed these clothes!" Jesse whined.

  "And this time, the real twerps didn't beat us." Meowth said.

  "Well at least the gravitational force of that creatures' attack did not have the force to produce enough impact burst to force our bodies up in orbit, like usual."

Jesse, Meowth, and Wobbufett, who exited out of his poke-ball, looked at James with wide eyes.

  "Um…I mean that we'll just fall to about a mile away."

  "Oh…"

  "TEAM ROCKET AIN'T BLASTING OFF YET!!!!!!"

  "WOBBA!!!" 

Then far through the forest, a large dust geyser can be seen.  

Gatomon, her Digimon partner and best friend, was now in the hands of Team Rocket, and the thought of her friend gone gave pain to Kari. With shedding tears, Kari ran after the flying trio, forgetting the dangers that were around.

  "GATOMON, GATOMON…GATOMON!!!!" Up on a hill, where Kari ran to the woods, two Dobermon landed before her, slowly approaching the scared child.

  Meanwhile, AJ's Sandslash tackled the Cerberumon with a Rollout, but the force only pushed the black dog to about a few inches. Cerberumon shoved off the Pokemon and blasted it with another Emerald Blaze.

  AJ skipped back when his Pokemon tumbled near his feet. "Sandslash…Alright, Machoke, use Submission!" 

The large Pokemon charged at the dog leader like a football player, but just like its comrade, it too was shoved away by the Emerald Blaze, now leaving Machoke lying on the grass with burnt skin.

  Back with Kari, the DigiDestined felt so helpless without Gatomon. Her heart pumped and pumped as the two Digimon crept closer. 

  "I'll handle them!" Casey shouted with Beedrill and Bayleaf by her side. "Beedrill, use…!"

Suddenly, something from the woods crashed through with a smoke cloud. A large creature, similar to Machoke, only with four arms, grabbed the two Digimon and smashed their skull at each other. The girls were surprised, yet relieved by this miracle, and Kari created more Digi-balls for Casey to catch the two Dobermon. 

  "What is that…thing, Casey?" 

  "Uh, I think its Machoke's evolved form…uh, Machamp, yeah!" 

Then, another poke-ball soared from the woods, like a bomb in a war. It shot a crimson beam near the Cerberumon, which then formed to what it looked like a Onix, only this one was larger than Brock or Lance's, and it had a scar on its' face. 

  "You kids…get out while you still can!" 

The new voice that appeared out of the woods was a muscular man with dark hair, karate pants, but no shirt. Casey's mouth hung while her finger pointed at the man.

  "I know you! You're Bruno of…!!" 

  "Just go!"       

Listening to his orders, Kari grabbed Casey's hand and ran to the woods. Right as the girl recalled backher Pokemon, AJ did the same and tried to follow the girls, but a couple of Dobermon blocked his way.

  "Hitmonlee, Jump Kick!" 

Like a bullet, the kicking fiend of Pokemon, Hitmonlee, smashed its feet at the two Digimon, allowing AJ to follow the two girls.

In the green woods, where sun light shined through the openings, both Casey and Kari ran dearly for their lives, feeling as if the Dobermon were a breath away behind them, which they weren't. 

  _Please be okay, Gatomon. I promise I'll find you!_

**???: 8:40**** PM  **

Back in the dark dungeons; destination unknown, the Tamers walked through the halls, satisfied of their meals they had eaten in the kitchen. As Henry led the way, Takato and BaGuilmon couldn't get their minds off the food they eaten.

  "Man, food from Taco Bell, KFC, Burger King, and McDonalds, along with nutritious snacks…that really set my day!" 

  "You said it, Takatomon. Me want seconds later on."

  "They're approaching the training room, sire." Datamon said in the security room, with Daemon.

  "Excellent. Quickly get to the control rooms…" his eyes then shot at a random Vilemon. "And you…I have an important mission for you!"

  "Yes…?"

  "Bring me a pizza…and don't forget the extra anchovies…OR ELSE!"

  "Eep…yes sir!"   

 The Tamers found themselves in another dark room after entering through some slide doors. Yep, very dark, with blue light on their side; and from what Henry is scanning, the walls were metal.

  "Hmm…why do I have a feeling that we just walked into another fight?" Muttered Takato.

From the shadows, lights appeared, but they where shaped like squares, and they appeared to be high near the ceiling. Finally, the room lit with light, revealing the Tamers to what looks like a techno area, like one of those rooms Takato sees in those sci-fi movies, or more like…

  "Oh, what is this, a rip-off from the Danger Room in X-Men?" BlackTerriermon asked.

(A/N: He's right. Picture the room to look like the Danger Room from X-Men Evolutions.)

  **_"Welcome, Tamers." _**A voice called from the speakers that sounded like Datamon's. **_"I and Daemon applauded your success in the last two test to test your Rookie and Champion forms. But now before you face the final test, you must handle in your Ultimate forms. Behold!" _**

Suddenly, the room swirled, like water, before changing into a city; a city in the night time, where a river and a bridge cuts off. The bridge led to a park, near the city, and the Tamers seemed to stand on a road with cars parked on the side.

  "Yep, a Danger Room rip-off!" 

  "Not now, Terriermon."  ****  

From the moon above a tall building up ahead, stood a female figure. From the river near their feet was something bubbling the waters as it slowly surfaced. From the trees, smoke came, hiding a blurry figure. In front of the moon was a lady in tight, stitched leather, and wings. A mask covers half of her head, with red visors for her eyes. She had long white hair, and sharp red claws. In the waters was a creature, sort of like an aquatic demon with a large mouth and octopus like arms. Balancing on a tree was a tall, dark red skeleton demon with a staff.    

  "The Daemon Corps!" Henry cried.

  "Aw nuts! We have to fight them? Oh man, suddenly I need to use the bathroom!"

  "Oh then hold it, Gogglehead. They're just Ultimates."

Henry took the time to butt in. "Rika, they're not just any Ultimate level Digimon; SkullSatamon nearly defeated Imperialdramon; a Mega level Digimon. He had to go fighter mode to defeat him."

  "Yeah I know; so what? We'll just go matrix then; right Renamon?" The black clone of Renamon nodded in agreement.

  "Never a way to break that cold spirit, huh Rika?"

  "Shut Gogglehead and get with the blue card!"

  "Yes, ma'am."

  (Matrix Digivolution)

  "BLACKTERRIERMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!!"

First, he went into being DarkGalgomon, and then his form changed to a taller form, similar to Rapidmon, only with a black armor. Yes, even the large wing ears with the red tips were painted in a shiny black. However, his skin color still remained brown. 

  "DARKRAPIDMON!!!"

  "YAMINAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO….!!"

The black version of Renamon had to become Youkomon before changing into a dark version of Taomon. Her outfit, instead of the yellow and purple, had the color of black and a dull blue. 

  "DOUMON!!!"

  "BAGUILMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TOOO…!!"

Yes, he too had to switch to Champion form before going into the dark form of WarGrowlmon. On the chest of this black dragon was a thruster chest armor that lost the color of red, just like his mask. Never the less, his features remained the same.

  "BLACK MEGALO-GROWLMON!!"

  "Man, its like we decided to take a gothic look." Takato muttered as he looked into his D-Arc.

**_BlackMegaloGrowlmon_****_: Cyborg Digimon. A Digimon formed from chaos. Its blades are made from Chrome Digizoid, the strongest material in the Digital World that can easily cut through a supertanker._**

**_Type: Virus_**

**_Stage: Ultimate_**

**_Attacks: Atomic Destroyer, Double Edge Blade_**

****

**_Doumon_****_: Demon Man Digimon. This master of onmyou magic excels in curses and assassination. _**

**_Type: Data_**

**_Stage: Ultimate_**

**_Attacks: Demon Gate, Spell Prohibition_**

****

**_DarkRapidmon_**_(_****_BlackRapidmon_******_): Cyborg Digimon. It has free use of strong radar. A nighttime Rapidmon who runs through the dark night._**

**_Type: data/virus_**

**_Stage: Ultimate_**

**_Attacks: Rapid Fire, Destructo Missiles, Golden Beam _**

  "Okay…still the same types, still the same dark colors." Muttered Henry. "I'll handle SkullSatamon since his speed is too great. Takato, you take care of MarineDevimon. Rika, you…"

  "Yeah, yeah, handle LadyDevimon; that's so obvious and sexiest, but I ain't complaining."

Like a fiend of the darkness, standing before the moon, LadyDevimon spread her wings and point the Tamers with her long claws.

  "You, wretched copy Tamers shall be destroyed, under my revenge!"

Takato scratched his head. "Revenge? What did we do to you?"

Pausing for dramatic effect, LadyDevimon looked at her clawed hand. "You…..RUINED MY CLEAN KITCHEN!!!"

You can probably picture sweat drops on the back of the kids' heads.

  "Ha! Told ya LadyDevimon is a clean freak!"

  "Rapidmon, not now!" 

  "Alright, WarGrowlmon…attack!"

  "But I thought my name was BlackMegaloGrowlmon?"

  "Alright….just MegaloGrowlmon…that other name is just too long."  

They began by showing their means of motion. MegaloGrowlmon lifted his thrusters and activated them, like rocket shuttles, Doumon simply just hovered up, while DarkRapidmon leaped up and floated. 

  "Ah yeah! It's skull busting time! Come hear, skully and say hello to my blasters!" the cyborg rabbit/dog shot across the field in sonic speed. 

From the branch SkullSatamon stood, he bounced over the cyborg and smashed his head on his back. DarkRapidmon twisted his body to break his fall. 

  "Hey, that was cold! Eat this! DESTRUCTO MISSILES!"

From the rocket pack behind his back shot a barrage of small missiles. The shots came at SkullSatamon like flies, but the creature just hopped on one tree to another, while swatting most of the shots with his staff. The last tree he landed on bend back, and was now treated like a catapult, which it cause SkullSatamon to fly over to his opponent.

  "NAIL BONE!!!"

The top of his staff coated in dark energy, and he used it to hammer the cyborg at sonic speed. However, DarkRapidmon was just as fast or more as he is, and he dashed away like he teleported.

  "Miss me, chicken bones! RAPID FIRE!!" 

It turns out that DarkRapidmon was high above him, and he shot pairs of bombers from his arm blasters. SkullSatamon quickly spread his wings and soared away before the bombs blew and destroyed some trees.

  "Whoa, lucky does weren't real trees." Shrugging, DarkRapidmon then rocket upward, as tall as the buildings, after the skull Digimon.

  "When I'm done with you, I'll use have your fur to clean my floors! DARKNESS WAVE!!" 

Meanwhile, two of the female Digimon faired their battle up in the air, between some buildings. The fallen angel unleashed her dark bat wave, but when Doumon skid to the sides, the beams only scratched a building; shredded windows and smashed concrete walls.

 Doumon flew around the demon, tossing her Talisman Stars like a ninja would with shurkens. LadyDevimon swatted the stars with her claws, like tennis balls. She then launched forth, and thrusted her claws, in a rapid rate, at her foe while they soared upward, close to another building. Doumon kept her shields up to defend from the slash attacks. 

  The fallen angel finally extends back her hands and disappeared before Doumon's eyes. Being a calm Digimon, Doumon kept her cool as she tried to focus in on the enemy's energy, like they always do when a Digimon is about to bio-emerge. As when the fox's eyes snapped over her shoulder, there was the virus type.

  "CURSED SCROLLS!!" 

Instead of unleashing thousands of cards, like Taomon, Doumon whipped out a group of flaming scrolls that flew like toilet paper, but when the scrolls chased the demon, LadyDevimon easily slice the scrolls with one swipe.

  "This is not working, Rika." Doumon said.

Back near the river, Rika gone through her cards, trying to come up with a strategy to fair against LadyDevimon.

 It must have been the third time MegaloGrowlmon rammed MarineDevimon to the side of the river. The aquatic Digimon felt the pain just pushing his chest after that one. 

  "Okay, WarGrowlmon! Take him out!" 

  "ATOMIC….!"     

  "HYDRO PUMP!!" 

Like a crazed fountain, MarineDevimon launched a powerful gush of water from his mouth, and shoved MegaloGrowlmon's back to the other river wall.

  "Where did that come from?" Takato shouted, almost dropping his D-Arc.

  "…From his mouth. Weren't you watching, Gogglehead."

  "I know that, Rika, I meant since when MarineDevimon knew how to do that move?"

The aquatic Digimon pulled straight up, after adjusting his back. He then lashed his arms like whips, and slapped a few hits on the giant dragon that stood at the same height as MarineDevimon. 

  "Stop slapping! That's annoying!" the cyborg dragon swatted his tentacles. He answered back by slashing his blades, but MarineDevimon leaped out of the water before the blades came.

  Growling with sheer irritation, MegaloGrowlmon unleashed his rocket thrusters, and held his blades before him as they coat itself with white energy.

  "DOUBLE EDGED BLADES!!"

Henry kept his eye on the vision screen for DarkRapidmon, but he was listening to Takato and Rika's conversation. 

  "Strange, I know. It doesn't make sense. Where Daemon came up or created these new attacks?" 

  "Oh please, its not like new moves will save their hides or anything." Rika directed her focus back to helping Doumon. From her belt pouch, she drew out a card. "DIGI MODIFY…BIRDRAMON ACTIVATE!!"

 Back in the building areas, Doumon just had some orange orbs surround her. Flying around the corner of a building, she spotted her target: LadyDevimon.

  "METERO WING!!" 

The fallen angel was astonished by her foe coming at her from behind and firing an attack before she could respond to escaping. Actually, she escaped to safety anyways by teleporting away from the fireballs, and behind Doumon.

  "Taomon, behind you!"

Turning around, she found LadyDevimon emitting a dark orb from her hand. 

  "SHADOW BALL!!" 

The next thing that happened, the large ball pushed the fox Digimon forcefully through another building, crashing through the windows and smashing through an office room.

  "Taomon!" 

As much as she wanted to respond to her Tamer, she still had the wind knocked out on her, and she was buried under office junk. Her hand clawed through the wooden board and helped push her through the smashed furniture. As she crawled out of the junk, her hand accidentally crushed a tiny little box. For some reason, she felt such strange power flow through her digital body; a tingling feeling. Voices echoed in her mind, shouting one word to Doumon. 

  "What a pathetic waste of whatever!" LadyDevimon snorted, waving her hands for the finishing Darkness Wave. "Daemon should let us handle those brats instead of you. DARKNESS WAVE!!" 

  With sonic shot wave, the blast destroyed the room Doumon was in. With a face that can give a young child nightmares, LadyDevimon laughed at her deed.

  "Excuse me…?"

LadyDevimon turned her body around….

  "CURSED SCROLLS!!" 

And had herself wrapped up in burning scrolls.

  "Fool! You are data, and I am virus! I can just easily…"

  "DIGI-MODIFY…WARGREYMON ACTIVATE!!!"

LadyDevimon's blood felt cold, and her body feeling pale the moment the orange ball of energy became bigger and bigger on Doumon's palm.

  "Oh…crud."

  "TERRA FORCE!!!" 

Far away from the fight, the Tamers could see a huge explosion blow a chunk of a building. Rika grinned at the victory, but it faded when Doumon reappeared near the Tamers.

  "What are you doing here, Taomon? Didn't you download…?"

  "It would seem Daemon teleported her to safety before I got the chance."

Henry narrowed his eyes, wondering how Dou…er Taomon was able to teleport like that, but his thoughts clicked to another when he saw some kind of warzone happening high in the skies.

There, high above the park, the cyborg Ultimate continuously fired his missiles at the speedy skull Digimon, making the skies coat in smoke.

(A/N: If you played Spider-Man for either systems, pretend that fight takes place in the level where you fight Green Goblin high over a park and some rooftops.)

  Though SkullSatamon can fly, he's been playing like a frog, hoping on one side of a building to another to confuse DarkRapidmon. 

  "Man, hold still you Spider-Man…no…you don't have any webs."

Finally, SkullSatamon almost took the cyborg by surprise by launching and flying straight towards him. When DarkRapidmon aimed his blasters, SkullSatamon materialized away.

  "Hey, what the…?"

  "NAIL BONE!!" 

Before he knew it, DarkRapidmon hurtled and crashed into a shaft, on top of a building.

 As he tried to get up, DarkRapidmon felt his world spinning.  "O…kay…now he's more like Nightcrawler…oy…" unaware that his foot stepped on a small box that then surged data through his body. "Whoa…Digimon…senses…tingling…no…wait…that's only when I sense someone…"

The Ultimate bunny/dog returned back to the air, finding SkullSatamon cackling and zigzagging towards the woozy Digimon. But DarkRapidmon paid more attention to the voices inside his head.

  "What's this…feeling? Got…to...DOUBLE TEAM!!!" 

What caused SkullSatamon to stop and cause his mind to burst into question was the fact that two…three…four…an army of DarkRapidmon was surrounding the virus type.

  "Hey, skully! Say hello to my little friends here!" DarkRapidmon(s) said.

Henry's eyes became the size of golf balls when he looked up at the event playing.

  "Oh great…and I could barely handle one Terriermon."  

SkullSatamon felt a little uneasy of the many DarkRapidmon. In fact, his temper was wearing thin from the armies' laughter.

  "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!! FLAMETHROWER!!" 

Sucking up as much air as he can, he released a powerful breath of fire and blew it at the clones in clockwork. But he failed to see the real DarkRapidmon preparing his final attack from behind.

  "Just your friendly neighborhood Rapidmon here to say…GOLDEN TRIANGLE!!" 

DarkRapidmon straightened his body out, and after lights emitted from his arms and feet, they fired a triangular shaped beam that shoved SkullSatamon hard through a building.

  "SCORE!!!"           

  "Hey where that place came from?"

Back up in the control room, ShadowImpmon entered in, while eating an ice cream cone. Datamon twisted his chair around from the computers.

  "Oh just something I cooked up. This room is the perfect place for training our little subjects. I based it on a comic book I read."

S.Impmon sweatdropped from Datamon's happy face. He then looked out the window, where the fight is still taking place.

  "Hey how could pineapple head and his other loser friends able to Digivolve without cream puff?"

  "Cream puff….oh you must mean the catalysis? That is used by some souvenirs that Daemon collected from the Dark Area."

 "Aw right, now shut up. I'm watching here!" and so, the black imp watched the battle like a little kid.

  "Shouldn't you be with Arukenimon and Mummymon?"

POW!! Another blow by MarineDevimon brought MegaloGrowlmon's back to crash on another building. 

The fight between MarineDevimon and BlackMegaloGrowlmon now took place in a city street. Footprints stamped on the concrete roads, and cars crushed like recycled cans were laid on the streets.

The black dragon cyborg lifted himself up, leaving his imprints on the building. "Okay, you asked for it!"

Once again, he hovered his feet over the floor with his rockets, and attempted to ram the water beast with his blades.

  "GUILTY BLACK!!!"

But a dark blob blast from MarineDevimon's mouth was enough to bring the giant dragon crashing to some cars. While laughing at the poor cyborg's predicament, it would appear that MegaloGrowlmon unknowingly crushed one of those tiny boxes that gave extra data to his comrades, and it was now doing the same.

  "Hey fish lips…?"

  "Huh?"

Opening his eyes, yellow energy was fully charged inside MegaloGrowlmon's blasters.

  "ATOMIC DESTROYERS!!!" 

Double large beams of yellow color shoved the water beast like the strength of hundreds or thousands of wrestlers and crushed him through a building. 

  "Don't know where I got this…but…EARTHQUAKE!!!"

With one single stomp, he caused the earth to shake and rattle. When MarineDevimon crawled up, the building that crashed to gave in from the earthquake and collapsed right on him.

  "Ah…master…"

Datamon, not S.Impmon since he went back to his job, turned around to see Daemon entering through the slide doors, with a box with the Pizza Hut label on his hand.

  "Mmm…good pizza…sardines too…what is it?"

  "The subjects have defeated the Daemon Corp."

  "Ahh…excellent…I shall meet with them….after I scarf down this whole pizza…." The robotic Digimon sweatdropped at his master's weird behavior.  

Back down the fake city, the Tamers fed their Digimon the food they brought over from the kitchen a while back. Henry's thoughts were jolt down around the point to oblivious matters, including to how they quickly reverted back to Rookie.

  "I don't get it…where did you guys get those attacks?"

BlackTerriermon just finished with his hamburger. "Momentai, Henroid. I guess when I stepped on this little box thing, it gave me some data to make me multiply, so that means you'll have more then one cute Terriermon to deal with."

  "Oh boy, I can hardly wait."

Yaminamon drank down her Gatorade drink. Pretty good she thought; it really does quince your…Digimon sense….tingling…the senses kicked her like a rock and she instantly tossed away the drink.

  "Renamon, was is it?"

  "A strong force is coming Rika…it's like anything I never felt before!" 

Henry figured what she meant by that. "…Daemon."

  "Uh oh…" Takato stuffed the rest of his BigMac…actually BaGuilmon took care of that in his mouth. "I knew we should've got out of here."

  "Like where? There's no door other than this locked one behind us, Gogglehead."

Like water, the city just disfigured and changed into a dark void…like something from outer space. All there was is purple clouds miles in the background and stars in every direction.

  "Bravo my children…bravo."

Every sense of guard was activated in the Tamers' system, as thus their Digimon. Lowering from highest point of darkness came the most powerful of all dark Mega Digimon; A fiend that lowered like he was on an invisible elevator. His cloak waved around like a demon of hell. (A/N: Think Spawn) His eyes glowed in the glow of blood red (A/N: Or whatever color his eyes are.) 

  "Course you did used a little help from the TMs planted around the halo arena, but still you impressed me."

Henry's curiosity drew to activation. "But…why…what is the meaning of this test?"

Narrowing his eyes, with the intensity that can scar a soul, a blood red aura shrouded around him and his area, giving a force that blew a powerful gust.

  "If you want to find the reason….then you must do battle….with me!"                

end of part 22…..oy….

Takuya: Oh boy, do you think the 'Tamers' can take down Mr. All-Mighty? What of the world tour? Find out, next time….It could've been quicker, if I was there to lead them.

Zoe: Oh shut up, little boy. That Tai guy would make you be your daddy.

Takuya: Yeah right, and I'm not a little kid, we're the same age!

Zoe: But I am a few months older, so that matters.

Takuya: Does not!

Zoe: Does too!

Takuya: Not!

Zoe: Too!

(Ash and Misty comes in)

Ash: Guys, let us show you how it's done.

Takuya and Zoe: Okay.

Terra: (Slaps her forehead) Kids…anyways, AnT is a little busy…uh as Dark AnT, giving Max Kamiya an annoying time.

(Max rapidly fires a barrage of chi blast, but Dark just slowly walks with his sword placed in front of him. The blasts don't even touch him; like they get cut in half when they hit the sword.)    

Dark AnT: This isn't even worth my time. 

Max K: OH YEAH?!! (Max comes at Dark in a speed too fast for the eye, but he appeared like teleportation near Dark, his punch just phased right through him) WHAT THE…?!

Dark AnT: Fool! Your powers pale to the comparison of a Nexus Knight!

Max K: Nexus wha…GAAAAHHHH!!!

(Dark places a hand in his chest and focuses dark energy to the insides of Max's body.)

Dark AnT: Lesson one, child: Never underestimate your opponent.

Davis: Dude, how the heck is Dark beating him so easily? You can't take Max like that!

Terra: Dark AnT's powers comes from the forces of the Nexus Realm; a place where all universes, every element like chi energy, nature, etc. comes from. He's a Nexus Knight, a person that can alter and control all forces of matter, elements, time and space. In fact he's the ONLY Nexus Knight…so don't think about it, reviewers, saying that you are one. Only Nexus himself can decide.

Takato: But…Max's powers is beyond Mega. How could…?

Terra: Didn't you hear me? The Nexus…creator of all matter and element, like his chi energy. No matter how powerful you are, it would not help against a Nexus Knight because they; or he is above all laws of physics. 

(Max throws a number blurry punches, but Dark didn't even flinch of avoiding them. He just stood there, yawning.)

Max K: I don't get it! I can't sense a strong energy level from you! It's completely weak! THAT'S IT…!! (Max flies back and cups his hands for one of his attacks.) TSUNAMI WAVE!!!

(Max throws a gigantic blast of energy that engulfed Dark AnT. But, Dark just effortlessly walked out of the blast, unharmed; cutting it like butter.)

Max K.: WHAT THE ****!!!!

Chiller: Oh great… his opponent is impossible to face, even in any of his Ascendant forms. Terra, you better get the auto review computer on, now.

Terra: Yeah, yeah…..

TPOC- Dude, I'm not that in pain…sure it's sad that he had to go, but we must move on.

Terra: Oh as for me, I'm not threatening…cause I have no reason to make threats…I just make em, like with Max touching my CDs…I just do this to him! (Stomps his head to the dirt.)

Max Snail: Ow…

Flip- Yeah, I thought about what you suggested, although I will go through the world tour, one by one next chapter, but it will still jump to Ash/Tai/Hiro/Davis, along with the clone Tamers…I have reasons though. If you think Create Card was good, wait'll you see Daneel Rush.

The kid- Thanks for the review.

Trevor- Tai: Hey…it's kind of hard to tell a girl you like her, who you've known since you were three, and had a sibling like relationship until you discovered your true feelings for her, and the fact that telling her might destroy your long friendship.

Mallory: (Pats his back.) There, there…as for Misty, I think she and Ash are teaching Takuya and Zoe the ways of arguing.

Max Snail: You mean flirting? ~snicker~

Mallory: Exactly. 

Billy Bisbee- Why…? I don't know….

DragDragon47- That's what Ash did: Bribe her with a KitKat…which didn't work, you see.

Shadow Knight- Thanks for the review…I warned ya it was time consuming.

CrowTRobot- No he doesn't…to me. As for Jurato,  I don't hate it. I just think its good as a school yard date before getting to the Rukato.

Unknown- Yeah…a little too dramatic.

Kuzaimon: I wouldn't do that…I only said that to BlackTerriermon so he would leave me alone…which I still can't believe DC let him do that!

DoP- Yeah, its good now with the new trainer, Ash doesn't seem like a novice anymore.   
Brock: By having someone to teach, it may strengthen Ash's abilities as a trainer. Training another trainer will give him extra steps to be a master.

Terra:…What the hell you doing here, Takeshi?

Brock: I don't know.   

GijinkaRenamon- For the clones….Well maybe…but you may not like what I have planned in the end. 

Jammie Bro- Don't hurt May…she's not a bad kid…oh and she's not Gary's sister. When May met Prof. Oak, she failed to mention any relationships.

SerpentTreize- Thanks for the review…and yeah, Pokemon is too predictable and boring.

Ash and Misty: HEY!!!

Terra: Well it is, Satoshi and Kazumi.

Ash and Misty: DON'T…CALL US THAT!!!

May: Excuse me…but don't you think you should stop that Dark guy? He is gonna hurt Tai and Sora's son, you know.

(Max stabs the earth with his sword. A circle with weird writing surrounds Max and a beam shoots through his body and gives him a great deal of pain.)

Max K: GAAAAA!!!!!!

Dark AnT: That would be the Matter Disrupter; guarantee to corrupt any living matter, even the most powerful ones. I'm gonna just kill you, revive you, and kill you for as many times as I can count! BWAHAHAHA!!!!   

(Keke appears)

Keke: MAX!!!! (Grabs Terra by the collar) WHAT THE **** IS GOING ON!?!! STOP THIS NOW BEFORE I **** YOU UP!!!

Terra: (Swats her arms away) Geese, don't your parents wash that mouth. Don't worry, Dark AnT has a weakness.

May: What that then?

Terra: You see, as good AnT, he does not know how to use his Nexus Knight powers; hell, he doesn't even know about it. That's the problem with being a Nexus Knight: it may corrupt and increase your darkness.

May: Meaning it could give you a dark side like AnT?

Terra: Bingo!

Yolei: Hey that's my line….in Japan, I mean.

Keke: So, HOW DO YOU STOP HIM?!!

(With a cocky smile, Terra calmly walks up to Dark AnT and gives an axel kick to his head. Lying on the ground, his hair returns to normal, and his eyes goes back to dark brown, and the sword disappears.)

Brock: That's no fair. Max couldn't touch him. How come you can?

Terra: That's a secret.TB computer, continue.

Angel of Darkness and Despair- Jeez, long name…anyways, thanks for the review.

The dragon master- What's team Zero?

Caro N- What happened to Misty? You see, her sisters were going to a trip, and they need her to watch the gym. Misty had no choice and she went off with a new bike, and Ash's cap that he gave to her. BIG Ash/Misty hint right there! IF you remember the episode when he caught Primeape, he treasured that cap, and he just gave it to Misty! 

HellRavenmon- Yes May better battle more than Misty…

Terra: (Glares at May) You better, Haruka!

May: Uh….

Christie- Thanks for the review.

Digi fan- Ditto

Waynemon- double ditto.

Unknown2- Yes…expect to see Branden later on.

Max Acorn- Terra: Okay….I got AnT back to normal…but Max…uh…

(Keke helps a pissed off Max Kamiya up)

Max K: WHERE THE **** IS HE?!!!

Me: Ow…where am…. (Max tackles AnT) OW!! MAX IT'S ME…!!! GAAAAHH MY ARM!!!!! 

Max K: I ain't falling for that, punk *****!! Take it like a man!!!

Me: AAAAAAHHHH THE BONE!!! IT'S THROUGH THE SKIN!!!!

Max Snail: Ooo…I don't think that's suppose to bend like that….oh so that's what a spine look like.

May: I think I'm gonna be sick (Runs out to throw up.) 

Terra: He's okay folks….just gotta make a quick call first.

Pokemon-35055- Uh…thanks….

Sonicmon- Take it easy…and leave poor Terriermon alone.

Terriermon: Yeah…I GONE THROUGH ENOUGH TOTURE ALREADY!!!

Henry: Momentai, buddy.

(Terriermon glares at his Tamer)

E-100 Alpha- Wow…that's surprisingly….uh….never thought of that. But than again, Tai kind of fits to this category.

Ninetalsuk- Sorry to disappoint you, but you want SkullGreymon, you got it!

Epsilon- The Royal Knights…? Hmm…..

The changer of ways- Terra: Well you saw most of Dark Ant's powers. Anything to say, Chaosmon?

Me: Man, that hurt. (AnT comes back, 100% healthy.)

Keke: WHAT THE ****?! How could you…? Max tore your body apart, twisted your spine, crushed…."

???: **_~_****_ahem~_**

(Keke turns to a tall woman with long flowing blonde hair, a white dress with gold armor, and a white aura.)

Misty: Who are you?

???: **_I_****_ am Destiny, one of the guardians of the Nexus, and goddess of the Hunimals' world._**

Davis: Oh you healed AnT, and gave Max Snail that armor thing?

Destiny: **_Actually, Max stole that from me._**

Max Snail: Heh, heh….what?

(Brock comes up to Destiny in cute girl mode.)

Brock: You know, I was always a believer in destiny. Perhaps it was destiny for you and I to meet.

(Misty and May pulls away Brock.)

Misty: Your destiny is to cry over in the corner!

May: Now stand down!

Brock: WAIT MY DESTINY!!! WAIT!!!!

Max K: Hey sorry about that, dude. I thought you were that bum….uh, he did feel what you did, right?

Destiny: **_Dark AnT is not like Takato's darkness in Daneel Rush's realm. When Anthony takes over, Dark is trapped in a remote realm, devoided of any feeling except sight._**

Max K: DAMN IT!!! (Grabs AnT by the neck) THIS ISN'T OVER YA B@STARD!!! I'LL *** YOU UP NEXT TIME!!!!

Keke: (Pulls him by his ear.) Come on, Max. Let's just go.

Max K: Hey let me go! Come on, babe!

(Destiny uses her powers to transport them back to MA's realm.)

Me: Why me…? Oh if you want, I revised chapter 1, adding a new beginning. Let's just say it deals more of Daemon. Well until next time…I need some Aspirin.

_"I am the prince of all Sayins once again!" _~ Vegeta~ Dragonball Z

_"My name's Shadow. I'm the world's ultimate lifeform." _~Shadow the Hedgehog~ SA2

_"There is no need for two WarGreymons to exist. Either you go, or I go!"~BlackWarGreymon_~ Digimon Zero 2 

     


	23. Episode 23:Perfumes R Us! Mimi & Suzy

It's that time again. I do not own Digimon or Pokemon. I don't even own BlackTerriermon or anything. Hell, I don't even own these blank CDs from Terra that I'm holding…(Terra swipes the CDs)…not anymore. Anywho, from now on, the story will not really jump from one town to the next; it'll go by all the way till it's finished. But, it will still jump around to the Clone Tamers, and Ash, Tai, Davis, and Hiro's saga….what's wrong, Misty?

Misty: I can't believe they cut me off the show! THOSE…ARRRGH!!" 

Actually, I went to a site called www.serebii.net and found out that in most episodes shows mini series of you and the rest of the Kanto gang, so you're not out of the story, and…

Misty: SO WHAT? I'm not with the other like Brock, Pikachu…~sniff~…and Ash is by himself with that wolf May to have! ARRRGH!!!" 

Jeez, as I was gonna say that in one episode with Casey guest staring, your sisters come back, so you don't have to watch the gym, meaning that you might head for Houen…

Misty: (Sparkles in her eyes) And find my friends…? YES!!! Wait till I get my hands on that Ash and that little tramp! ARRAAAGH!!!" (Runs off.) 

~sigh~…well at least Misty will return in a few episodes later in the Houen league…but I prey for May's safety. (Still hears Misty's violent screams.) …may god be with us all. Oh, after putting four of my Digivolved Pokemon in his fic, this chapter is dedicated to Ninetalesuk. Get ready, dude, your favorite Pokemon Digivolves in this chapter. 

Oh and to Youkai, sorry, but because of the length of this chapter, I had to cut off your character's scene for next chapter. Don't worry, he'll be in it. HIT IT!!

(Terra slams her fist on Max's head.)

Max: OW!! I'm gonna hurt Ninetalesuk for starting that.

Terra: You'll what? (Cracks her knuckles.)

Max: Uh…never mind.

                                                   **Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars**

**???: ???**

  "Okay, we're inside a Danger Room look-a-like, backing away from the powers of THE most powerful dark Digimon ever…what do we do?" muttered BlackTerriermon.

  "Cower in fear?" Takato fearfully suggested

Like he said, the 'Tamers' are trapped in a room, camouflaged to look like they're in space, with the most dangerous Digimon ever; Daemon. 

**_Daemon: Demon Lord Digimon. The cruel and inhuman leader of the Dark Digimon. He commands the flames or Purgatory. _**

**_Type: virus_**

**_Stage: Mega_**

**_Attacks: Evil Inferno, Flame Inferno_**

Sure, the Tamers were attempting to fight Daemon in order to find their way back home, but they never figured how to, considering this Digimon is practically unstoppable. 

With the ultimate disaster and fatal death waiting to touch their skins, all this suddenly jogged a little of Henry's memory.  "Wait a minute…I remembered when we went to some place…I think the Yuggoth Program damaged our Bio-Merge functions."  

Rika's nerves tensed with chill. She grabbed onto her friend's collar. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BRAINIAC?!! WE CAN'T DIGIVOLVE TO MEGA?!!"

Though watching a pest mangle another would be fun to watch, Daemon does not want to waste precious materials. 

  "Datamon, if you please…?"

High above, three purple lights shot individual beams at the children. The Tamers grunted from the pain that slowly dissolved to nothing. After the beams faded, the kids looked at themselves to see if anything was missing.

  "Now, your Bio-Merge abilities are fully charged."

Takato glance up at the flying demon with question in his eyes. "Why would you give us our powers back?"

  "Duh, Gogglehead; he wants a challenge."

The leader smiled at the red-head. "I might as well take your word for it; after all, you're veteran to this category."

  "What does that suppose to mean, Goggles?"

Henry groaned at their quarrel. "Would you two put that aside; we have MUCH bigger things to worry about."

  "Fine..." muttered the two.

(Bio-Merge Digivolution)

The Tamers' D-Arcs glowed with dark, purple energy as they held it tight.

  "BIO-MERGE, ACTIVATE!!!"  

The three glowed like a light as they were surrounded in blue, purple, and gray spheres. Their Digimon then hovered behind their Tamers while the kids slowly broke down to data.

  "BAGUILMON BIO-MERGE TOOOO….!!"

Dark fire coursed around BaGuilmon's body, like the dragons would around their mountain home. He then grew to a large body, incased in knight armor. His dark blue cape flowed along the winds, and his dark blue shoulder pads glisten with metallic delight. The dragon's face broke apart to become the dark blue mask of the knight's helmet. He is the knight of darkness. He and Takato are…

  "CHAOSDUKEMON!!!"

  "YAMINAMON BIO-MERGE TOOO…!!"

The dark version of Renamon found herself hovering in a dark area, with spirits flying by. The sprits then caught her and wrapped all around her body.  The spirits separated from her body, leaving Yaminamon as a spiritual being in dark blue, goddess like armor, including a fox mask, and long white hair, and a staff. The spiritual human, who resembled the famous Sakuyamon, and shared with Rika and Yaminamon is…

  "KUZUHAMON!!!"

  "BLACKTERRIERMON BIO-MERGE TOOO…!!"

Flying upward in a tunnel of zeros and ones, robotic arms locked metal plates on the dog's growing body. His body was covered with weapon packed armor from head to toe, like a walking fortress. His face had a comical dog head. Blue energy glowed like electricity between his black armor. Within the matrix, he is the walking machine of destruction. He and Henry are…

  "BLACK-SAINTGALGOMON!!!" 

Three geyser of dark energy flowed like smooth fires. Like a bomb inside of an egg, the fires burst, revealing the three warriors of darkness; alternate forms of the ones who defeated the D-Reaper.  With their all mighty powers back within their souls, they are ready to face the being of evil.

  "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!!!" 

If Rika can ever get over the change. 

**_ChaosDukemon: Dark Knight Digimon. This dark knight brings disaster from the chaos of darkness. _**

**_Type: virus_**

**_Stage: Mega_**

**_Attacks:_** **_Judecca Lance, Demon's Disaster_**

**_BlackSaintGalgomon: Machine Digimon. A moving fortress that blows black smoke; a landing assault model SaintGalgomon._**

**_Type: data/virus_**

**_Stage: Mega _**

**_Attacks: Radiation Missiles, Galgo Blades, Darkness Pummel, Rapid Barrage_**

****

**_Kuzuhamon: God man Digimon. Descended from onmyouji diviners; a dark shaman that feeds on souls who have not crossed over to the afterlife._**

**_Type: data_**

**_Stage: Mega _**

**_Attacks: Demon Helix, Dark Triad_**

****

  "This is NOT Sakuyamon! What did you do to our Digimon?!!" 

Daemon looked at his fingers that now are rubbing within each other. "Dark forms are but appropriate within my league."

  "What does that mean?" Takato's voice said through ChaosDukemon.

  "Hey Takato, what did you call yourself again? ChaosDukemon?" BlackTerriermon asked. "BWAHAHAHA!! Nice name, Batman! BWAHAHAHA!!!"

  "Terriermon! Not now!"  

Daemon raised his hands, in a Magneto way, while he hovered higher. "And so the final test begins. Come; attack with all your power." 

  "Oh I'll attack all right! Eat this! DEMON HELIX!!"

Fox shaped flames, surrounding some chains shot from behind her, but the dark Mega merely swatted them away.

  "A shame that you are just a mere data; such a shame for a lovely, weak creature." 

  "Uh, oh." 

  "WHAT?!!" an angry and raged Kuzuhamon rocket toward the virus Digimon.

  "Blinded fool! EVIL INFERNO!!!" 

Flashing his palm before Kuzuhamon, an orb of intense fire grew larger and larger, till it was the size of a buggy car, and then it fired straight at the data type.

  "RIKA!!" the blast crashed into, not Kuzuhamon, but the shield of ChaosDukemon. "Whew…you okay?"

Although inside her purple sphere, Rika felt her cheeks a little hot, and she was shocked and surprised that Takato saved her…again. But…  "Dammit, Gogglehead, I can take care of myself!" 

  "Well gee, you sure didn't say that when Ryo saved ya from that Reaper agent." BlackTerriermon said as Black SaintGalgomon flew over the two.

  "Focus, Terriermon." Henry warned.

  "I am! I am! GALGO BLADES!!"

Lifting his arm up, a flaming blade of purple energy was emitted from his right cannon. He swung the blade downward at Daemon, but the Digimon effortlessly caught it with his wrist.

  "Another data Digimon? Bah! FLAME INFERNO!!"

Before he knew it, the machine Digimon found himself engulfed in a powerful wave of fire.

  "GAAAAAHHHH!!!"

  "JUDECCA LANCE!!!" But suddenly, a stream of yellow flames shot across the flames and cut it off. "You okay?" ChaosDukemon asked.

B.SaintGalgomon slowly stood straight with smoke rising from his black armor. "Yeah, but I don't get it. I thought we be both virus and data type?" Henry asked, confused.

  "Henroid, I was wondering why my bod was feeling a dull side of black. Hang on." The dog machine shook his fist as he meditated his energy. Then, the black color of his armor grew darker. "Ah HA! See, Henry? We can switch from data to virus type in this one."

  "Alright! Now let's show this Digimon what we can do!"

  "Geyeah! Hey, lord-boy! I got a present for ya!" almost every part of his body revealed rows of missiles, guns, and blasters, and now they were aimed right for the demon Digimon that ChaosDukemon was keeping back. "RAPID BARRAGE!!"

A number of whistles forced Daemon and ChaosDukemon to look behind, which were a number of destructive fire weapons.

  "Uh oh." The knight squealed before he soared away.

Daemon felt like he was blown by a number of punches that pushed him back as the missiles, lasers, etc exploded one by one like fireworks.

BlackTerriermon took control and saluted at the chaotic explosions. "Poor little dude…I salute you."

  "FLAME INFERNO!!"

But a gigantic force of fire blew away the shots. When the smoke cleared, Daemon hovered far from his opponents, unharmed.

  "Jeez! He didn't take a dent! What kind of bullet vest is he wearing, the kidney 2000 kind?" BlackTerriermon shouted.

  "EVIL INFERNO!!" Daemon thrust his palms in sonic speed to throw a storm of fireballs. 

The knight's eyes grew as wide as golf balls as his fate was gaining fast. "INCOMING!!!"    

**Celadon****City****: **7:03 PM********

  "Wow, with all these clothes I bought, its amazing that we still have twenty stores to explore."

We take you live at a local shopping center in the large city of Celadon to find none other than the queen of fashion, soon to be cook-show host, Mimi, along with her Digimon partner, now suffering to be ever still as a plush toy, Palmon, her trainer, breeder partner, Suzy, and the corporate…uh the elegant gym leader of Celadon, Erica, spend their time and need to go shopping….

When they really were suppose to patrol for any Digimon.

But ol Miss Inner Beauty, Suzy, had her mind on the mission. However, thanks to the plant lady, Erica, being around the secret warriors of monster taming, they might as well have to call that for tomorrow. 

  "Mimi, we've been shopping for an hour, and there really isn't much for me to buy since we already done this shopping this morning. Don't you think we should….you know, return to our business?" (Max's note: **Getcha MINDS outta that gutta!)**   

(Terra's note: Max, shut up and sit down…that stupid site he goes to!)

  "Oh you can never buy enough. By the way, is that all you're getting Suzy; a bunch pet brushes?"

 Right as Suzy nodded, the elitist gym leader checked her watch. "I think we should head back. I do need to check my financia…er, Pokemon I mean."

However, being a friend to Erica does draw back some info on her that made the greed haired Suzy glare.

  "Erica, I know how much of a money-hog you are, and don't you give me that empathy stuff."

But just as the lady in the Japanese kimono or whatever it is tries to counter her friend who knows her oh so much, a loud sound burst through their ears; a sound that can only mean one thing…

The Pidgeys ate some rice. 

My mistake…someone blasted something with explosions good!

 The girls found a large bank of smoke flowing out of a perfume store, many yards away from the girls. Below the smoke lies glass shards from the broken glass windows, and also motionless bodies lying on the front of the store,…naw, don't worry, there were no people; that store was closed and…just messing with ya…those bodies are DEAD…HA, fooled ya! They're just unconscious and injured. 

  "Oh my god! What happened?" Suzy cried as she and the girls arrived at the area.

Although Erica was about to suggest that they should make way before the robbers come out with guns, but she was wrong about one or two things of these robber, for they do not have any armed weaponry…nor that are they human.

  In fact, hopping out of the smoke were five vegetable monsters with no legs, snappy mouths, and long arms with squash shaped hands. Two of these unnatural creatures carried bags strapped on their backs to carry their loot. 

  "Digimon…" Mimi whispered to Suzy so to not let Erica hear. With that, Suzy quietly pulled out her emerald D-Sphere, and her Houen model poke-dex.       

****

**_Veggiemon: Plant Digimon. Weed type creatures that are mostly found in the most dirty and vile places. Beware, these Digimon may smell._**

**_Type: virus/ grass, poison_**

**_Stage: Champion_**

**_Level: 25 each_**

**_Attacks: Poop Attack, Stink Breath_**

  "That thing wasn't kidding." Mimi whispered with fingers squeezing her nose.

The other, non-stinky plant Digimon poked her partner's shoulder, since she was riding on them. "Mimi, let me get in there. I can take them!"

  "But Erica we'll see you, and…"

However her sentence was cut off by the sound of fire thrown. Yes, right with the hopping squashes stood the fiery Growlith, blowing its flaming breath upon the stinky plants. Meters away from that fight, an Officer Jenny quickly dragged the bodies to safety, unconcerned for any damage she might cause to the poor souls.

  A Flamethrower attack brought one of the non-bagged Veggiemon to flames. It ran around like one of those cartoon characters caught on fire and crashed through the glass railing to fall to the first floor; luckily plummeting into a fountain to cool off.

  "Ahhhh…" it went as the smoke rose to the ceiling. It sure did felt good. The concentration of helping his comrades slipped out of his mind.

  "I guess we're not…needed." Suzy said. If Jenny is handling the caper, what's the point of revealing our cover now?

Finally, someone to do the work for them without breaking a nail…er, Palmon's nail; like Mimi does the fighting.  "Great…less work for us." 

The plant Digimon of Mimi's shook her head. "But we should…we do have to send them back to their Digital World…besides, hopefully Mew or Mewtwo will erase their heads." 

  "Oh…phooey!" Mimi pouts. She was right; despite the cute furry fire breather, they have to help. That cop probably doesn't know what she's getting in to; But what about Erica? Since that she's already watching Digimon, oh well. Might as well let it go before keeping these secrets really give her a migraine. "Um…Erica…this may shock you, but…remember when I said this thing was just a toy?"

The gym leader was unsure where this is going.  "Yes?"

The gym leader went pale when she saw the 'toy' raise its head smile. "Hi!"

  "It isn't."

Her pink little face became the color of a blueberry. But how could it…she thought that thing was just a toy…? And how could it talk…? What's going on?  "Uh…uh…tha…tha…tha…" 

  "Yep, name's Palmon! Alright, let's take em! Bring me a Pokemon partner to help me, will ya?" the Digimon asked Suzy. Despite them being weak Champions, they do out number her, and Palmon needs a helper.

Nodding, the breeder drew out a poke-ball from her pocket. "VULPIX, GO!" and with that, the red vulpine Pokemon emerged from the ball that popped to the shiny floor. These Digimon are grass types, so using a fire type like Vulpix will quickly end this chaos.

  "Vul…!" finally, it was ready to show her original master how much she improved with Brock, and hold the honor for Pokemon everywhere against these stinky creatures.

Wasting no time, Palmon rushed to the battle, along with the six tailed fox. "POISON IVY!!" she wrapped two of the Veggiemon together, and then gave them a whirl-ride to the floor; right on their kisser.

There're two over there. Maybe catching them at the same time will end this quick. "Vulpix, wrap the rest with Fire Spin!" 

The fire type's eyes shined in the glow of the sun before she blew flames from her mouth that swirled around the last two of the Veggiemon like a twister. Just like their first comrade, they burst into flames and rocket upward and plummet into the fountain, where the splash rose up to the second floor.

  "Wow that was easy." Mimi said, all surprised. She was expecting this to be really stressful, but these Veggiemon barely put up a fight.

Suzy draw out her green poke-ball to D-Sphere mode "Of course; grass types are weak against fire…D-SPHERE, GO!!" the breeder tossed the Digivice poke-ball onto the ones Palmon attacked, trapping them one by one, like a regular poke-ball, which then send them back to the matrix system Gennai built.

 However, as the D-Sphere magically flew back to Suzy's palm Erica was shocked, astonished and whatever to, not only at these preternatural creatures, but a poke-ball that can capture two Pokemon. Even she knows that a poke-ball can't catch two Pokemon at once.

  "Uh…how…did…how could that thing capture two…Pokemon?" she asked, which seems like she had trouble to speak.

Should she tell? Even though she discovered the Digimon, the knowledge of the gear like the D-Sphere would point out their mission…oh why not?  "This is not a regular poke-ball, and those weren't Pokemon."

Oh, but only if Erica was the only one who saw that display of stupendous fighting; the entire mall saw it, including the same Officer Jenny who help the twerps find missing kids who thought they were Pokemon (Even though the officer around her twenties didn't bother to look in the park), seen the entire thing, like her Pokemon.

  A loud whip sound was what broke Jenny's thought of questioning the heroines. Like the toxic smoke wasn't a big deal, a tall woman walked out. Her attire was black; related to the plant life. Worn on her head appeared to be a rose hat, covering her eyes; one could wonder: How can she see through that hat? 

  In the minds of a trainer, it knows that there are no good or evil Pokemon; it all depends on the trainer who raises it. Now, in Officer Jenny's theory, it's quite simple, really. These strange Pokemon belong to this unusual dressed woman.

  "You there! I'm placing you under arrest for attempted theft!" 

The dark lady smirked at the officer, who was short compared to her. "Attempted? No, my dear human…it has already been committed, and commit it shall end beautifully like me."

The Rookie plant grimed at this now laughing lady as she and Vulpix backed to their human partners.

This creature…it looked familiar…and it did not felt or seem like a human.  "Mimi, that's no lady, that's a Digimon!" 

  "What? Are you sure?"

  "Only one way to find out." Suzy said, whipping her poke-dex and D-Sphere once again.

**_IvyRosemon: Fairy Digimon. Although a Rosemon's behavior can be unique compare to each other, IvyRosemons are always 100% lethal and dangerous. Beware, this Digimon can control the body and mind with its whip.   _**

**_Type: Virus/grass, dark_**

**_Stage: Mega_**

**_Level: 47_**

**_Attack: Spell Whip, Thorn Whip, Black Roses _**

  "Well that answers your question. She is a Digimon, and it said that it's a Mega, whatever that means." this cause both Mimi and Palmon to almost stumble back.  

  "A MEGA?!!" Mimi screamed. It was bad enough they had to deal with those awful Dark Masters, but another Mega…? How will they beat her without Lilymon?

  "That's the strongest level in Digimon!" Suzy gulped from Palmon's words. But maybe…they still have a chance. Just because she's a Mega, doesn't mean she's strong as an average Mega.  "But…we can't let that scare us; right Mimi?"

The girl snapped out of her frightened state and switched to DigiDestined mode. "Um…yeah! Alright, let's stop her!"

(Digivolution)

  "PALMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO….TOGEMON!!!"

The cactus Digimon with the boxing gloves thundered to the floor, ready to kick some tall plant lady butt. But being the Mega Digimon's new opponent, IvyRosemon didn't look impressed. 

  "A Champion dares to challenge me? My dear, you must be in a hurry to die."

  "A friend of mine once said: Life's full of surprises." 

The cactus Digimon charged like a large wrestler towards the Mega, but IvyRosemon softly chuckled at Togemon's attempts.

  "Hey, it is illegal for a Pokemon to attack a human!" Jenny warned. "Call off your Pokemon, or…"

  "BLACK ROSES!!" the virus Digimon twirled her whip to unleash a storm of black petals stabbed through Togemon's skin and forced her back. 

  "Togemon!" Mimi cried. 

From what Jenny learned in life, humans can never throw razor petals from out of whips. Of course, maybe there's a logical reason for that.

  "Now, darlin, let's see you dance! THORN WHIP!!" 

IvyRosemon lashed her whip, harshly giving Togemon painful scars on her skin. The Champion quickly then rolled away as the strength of the whips increased and actually cracked the floors. 

Jenny's jaw dropped upon the awesome power of this mysterious yet powerful female. Now, there is no way anyone can crack floors with a whip like it was soft as crackers; no way. And she's easily taking down a Pokemon on her own; humans can never match to a power of a Pokemon alone. 

IvyRosemon wrapped the large cactus Digimon with her whip and squeezed the life out of her.

  "You are right; life is full of surprises. I never knew a cactus could go squishy like this!" with that, Togemon screamed in pain as she felt the whip tighten more.

  "Let her go! You're hurting her!" Mimi shouted with tears.

The Mega evilly grinned at the teen. "Well, that's just the point, doll. How else are you…GAAAHH!!" 

Due to the fact that Vulpix engulfed the Mega Digimon with a Flamethrower, she couldn't continue her sentence. IvyRosemon slashed the flames as she backed away, while Togemon dropped to her knees and gathered her breath.

  "You little freak of nature! How dare you ruin my outfit!" IvyRosemon angrily attacked with her whip, which Vulpix jumped away from. 

After Suzy command Vulpix to use a Quick Attack, the Pokemon swiftly dodged the lightening whips that cracked the plaster floor, or whatever they use for mall floors. 

  "Hold still, you…OUCH!!" before she knew it, Vulpix took a direct hit to her chest with the Quick Attack, but it only stung her, and the Digimon effortlessly grabbed the fox by her fur. "Buzz off, twit!" and then she tossed Vulpix past Suzy and the others. 

  "Vulpix!" the breeder chased after her fallen Pokemon. 

  "Alright, boys, I've done all my shopping…" IvyRosemon revealed a number of shopping bags. "..now let's return to my humble abode." 

CLANG!!! But then a large geyser of dust erupts from where the Veggiemon stood. 

  "What in the…who dares hurt my extra set of bag holders?" 

The smoke cleared away for another Digimon; a tall humanoid cat Digimon, with an Arabian dancer look. She has black furry arms, and two black tails that had twin rings on each of them. She has long red hair tied in a braded ponytail, and her pants looked like fur from a jaguar. 

  "You know, blowing people up aren't worth reaching a sale." 

The plant Mega clenched her fist and teeth. "Persiamon? I thought I left your sulty, Arabic butt back in the Digital World?"       

  "Maybe you forgot to lock the door. Besides, this is a great opportunity to escape that dreadful world, and kick your veggie butt." The cat Digimon then went into a battle stance. "Now let's get on with it, like old times!"

As the new mysterious Digimon called by the name, Persiamon, battles IvyRosemon, Suzy set up her poke-dex and D-Sphere. 

**_Persiamon: Demon Beast Digimon. It is sometimes called the goddess of cats. It has learned to puzzle its opponents with its gem and the radiance of its eyes. This Digimon has the ability to de-Digivolve Digimon with its belly dance._**

**_Type: Virus/dark_**

**_Stage: Ultimate_**

**_Level: 49_**

**_Attacks: Vampire Dance, Helter Skelter _**

  "That's it! Yeah! Go get her, Persiamon!"

Suzy's eyes drifted, like attracted by magnets, over to a far corner where two kids in school uniforms stood, seemingly cheering on the cat Digimon; actually the light brown haired boy was. He wore a spiffy blue suit with a red tie. The person next to him, who stared the fight with calm, mature ease, was an attractive girl who stood an inch taller than him. She had a traditional blue school blouse with a white blouse under it that had puffy shoulders, and a red cloth hanging on the collar. 

 However, next to the boy was a being about his height, but this person resembled like a fiery demon Wizardmon, only with fire clothes, goggles worn around its hat, and it yield a staff which is a large match.    

**_FlaWizardmon: Demon Man Digimon; A fire shaman and an alternate version of Wizardmon. This Digimon uses fire magic to defeat its enemies. _**

**_Type: virus/fire, dark_**

**_Stage: Armor_**

**_Level: 31_**

**_Attacks: Fire Cloud, Magic Ignition _**

  "There's another Digimon with them." Suzy warned, putting away her poke-dex. "It looks like that Digimon with that girl who always clings on Matt."

  "You mean Jun and Wizardmon?" Mimi asked. 

  "Yes, but I wonder, are they DigiDestined? Cause they seem to tame Digimon right now."

The pink haired girl studied the event as Persiamon chases the speedy IvyRosemon, who dodged a fist that bust through a wall. 

  "Um…gee, I don't know. We met a lot of DigiDestined in the world tour in out world. Maybe these guys are from England."

The two fighters, IvyRosemon and Persiamon, lashed a number of kicks and punches, along with slashes with their whips and claws. The two jumped away from a distance, and then the plant Mega twirled her whip while the humanoid cat waved her arms like in a dance. 

  "BLACK ROSES!!"

  "HELTER SKELTER!!" 

A wave of dark energy from the Arabian Digimon, and the twister of black petals from the plant Digimon collided into a burst. Mimi and Suzy had to shield their faces after the shockwave passed through. 

  "Enough of this; this is my best outfit, and I don't wanna get it ruined. We'll settle this some other time, tramp!" with amazing strength, IvyRosemon launched through the glass ceiling, with her Veggiemons extending their long arms to her escape path. 

  "That little chicken-weed; just once I like to scratch that ugly face of hers!"  

The two kids ran by Persiamon to the exit doors. "Come on, Persiamon! After them!" 

Mimi and Suzy mindlessly watched the anonymous beings leave through the exit doors. Their thoughts were on the subject of who were they, and what connection that Persiamon had with that IvyRosemon. 

  "Uh…aren't we gonna follow them, Mimi?" asked Palmon. 

Mimi finally snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh…I guess."

  "The two of you…Freeze!"  

But first, if they want to chase after the digital fiends that wrecked havoc and madness, and follow those mysterious DigiDestined, they must deal with young officer that is named Jenny.

  "We have nothing to do with this, officer." Suzy tried to talk out of.

Jenny though refused to change her mind. "You two better come with me to discuss this event, and I would like to see about that Pokemon."

  "We're not going to jail, are we? Please don't take Palmon!" Mimi cried in spoiled-mode. "I'm too young and cute to be behind bars, and I never been in jail! I've heard lot of perverted stuff and the love that dares not speak its name happens there, and I look terrible in black and white…!" 

  "Alright, save it for the judge, missy!" Jenny said, snapping the cuffs on poor Mimi. The officer then approached the breeder who seems to be in a trance. "Now rise up your arms." But the green haired woman ignored. She had her eyes closed. "Rise your arms or I'll charge you for ignoring an officer in an arres…" 

  "Mew?"

Jenny gasped. Suzy and Mimi gasped. The entire mall shoppers gasped. Those who have heard of this magnificent creature never dreamed of meeting it live; person; before their eyes; the legendary Pokemon itself….Mew.

  "Suzy." Mimi whispered. "How did he know where to find us?"

  "Mew's psychic. I contacted it, mentally."

The mysterious cat circled around the awed crowd, dancing in loops that melted the folks' hearts. Right as it flew above the officer….

FLASH!  

The eyes of the citizens grew white; like their ability of sight was gone. Soon, everything slowly became clear…but….what were they doing again…?

  "Uh…huh…?" Jenny rubbed her forehead as she checked her surroundings. She saw a destroyed jewelry store, injured people lying on the floor, demolished floors, and citizens who looked like they just woke up.

  "What just happened here?" she mumbled before noticing her handcuffs on the floor.

Outside the mall, just on top of a parking garage, there appeared the girls, Mimi, Suzy, and Palmon like magic, thanks to Mew.

  "Mew, mew, mew."

Palmon nodded at the powerful Pokemon. "Mew said that nobody in the mall remembers what happened with the jewelry store, or about the Digimon or you."

Mimi's eyes sparkled. "Does this means we won't go to jail?" 

  "I think so." 

Like the light, Mimi rushed up to Mew and crushed him under her arms. "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, YOU OH SO CUTIE THING!!!!!"

Course if Mew didn't teleport away, he'd be as dead as a deflated stuffed animal, and taking the advice it did.

  "Hey where did he go?" the confused Mimi asked.

Suzy smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You just made an example of why Mew keeps itself hidden."

  "Huh…since when?"

  "~sigh~…forget it."

  "Um…did we leave Erica back inside?"

  "I think it's best for her to have her mind erased. I don't think she'll have her head straight after finding out about the Digimon."

Palmon nodded to Suzy's sentence. "I know; she was all going weird like Gomamon does when he sees a pile of fish sandwiches."  

  "Anywise, we better find those thieves, and those kids."

**Route 43: ****8:34 PM******

  "Ow…my head…"

The sounds of bird Pokemon played through the dark forest, mostly the Hoot Hoots and Noctowls; but on the foot of a grassy steep hill laid a young girl in biker clothes, completely woozy from her fall. 

  "Okay….okay…just take it… until the woods stop spinning." 

The girl, May of the island Houen, slowly got to her feet as she regain total control of her vision. However her whole body felt bruised and a bit battered. She remembered now that she had a big fall after being chased by a huge and scary Pokemon.

Pokemon…she doesn't hate them, it's just that…they had become a plague in her life. And now one tried to make that worse by almost killing her. 

  "Wait…where's the professor?" 

As much as she doesn't want to move on through the woods, because of that giant Pokemon, she has to find Prof. Birch. Swallowing her fear, she grabbed her bike and ride out to search for the Pokemon researcher.

  "Uh…nuh…..wha…."

There, a few yards or meters away from May laid another child in a small meadow in the woods; a male to be exact. This boy was none other than Ash Ketchum, and he seemed in worse shape than May. His jeans were ripped in splits and holes, his jacket looked as if a dog tried to bite on to it, and he had scratches and bruises on his skin. Though his hat seemed in better shape, despite that it seemed worn out a little and dirty. 

If you remember, Ash and his friends battled a dangerous Ultimate Digimon called SkullGreymon. It took the powers of MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster and SkullGreymon's Dark Shot to make a powerful explosion that blew Ash high into air like a football being kicked. But one can wonder; how is it that he's still alive? Sure Ash done the impossible before, but still, not even this emotionally crippled boy could survive that.

  ~giggle~

Unless the green fairy light giggling at him and circling around his carcass had something to do with it. 

  "Celi….bi?"

May was back on the road, though slowly peddling on her bike, due to the pain she felt on her legs. Not only that, the girl took as much precaution to watch for that large Pokemon that almost killed her.

  "Huh?"

But then her blue eyes glanced to her left, through the dark woods, she saw a green light, flying around like a fly on its food. The light to her was so lovely, like the shining stars of the night above.

  "YIPE!!" she quickly ducked when the light zoomed over her head. She looked over her back, but the light was nowhere in sight. "That…was no Christmas light."

Now that the light was gone, she looked back to where it last was seen. But somehow, a gentle ray of green light gazed at that spot. How could that be with the sun not around? Never the less, as she ignored the painful bruises, May dug through the bushes, curious to what this abnormal light was shining.

  "Hey now…"   

Right within the magical green light laid a boy with black hair under a worn out red cap with a L on it, ripped blue jacket and black/green t-shirt, a green back pack with a rip strap, and torn jeans and sneakers. 

  "Oh my god, what happened to him?" she kneeled down to the boy, nervously trying to figure out what to do now.

  "Uh…" May heard a slight groan from the boy and then looked over his face. "Wha….M..Misty…?"

  "Your vision looks misty to you?"

  "Wha…?" the boy narrowed his eyes, trying to focus his vision. "Who…?"

He stamped his palms on the grass and struggled to push himself up. May concluded that the boy must be feeling pain as he tried to stand. "Easy there, you'll strain yourself…even more."

Putting her arm behind his shoulders, May gently helped him up, and continued by throwing his left arm over her shoulder and pulling him to his feet. 

  "W...Where's...Pikachu?"

  "Pikachu…?" May paged through her limit knowledge on Pokemon. She remembered her brother talking about an electric yellow mouse called Pikachu. "I haven't seen one."

The boy motioned to walk ahead, but May's arm will not let him. "I…I have to find him…and my friends."

  "Well you won't be any good to them in this condition."  

Though there was nothing she could do with the concerned look in his eyes. He glance them straight ahead, obliviously worried about his Pokemon and friends.

  "Well…thanks anyway…uh, who are you?"

  "Oh, my name is May."

The boy gave her an arched brow. "You're not May…May is an older girl who's the granddaughter of Prof. Oak."

Though she felt a tiny bit insulted, she replied with a grim smile. "Well my name is May too…wait, you know Prof. Oak?"

  "Uh…yeah…_oh please, don't let this be another Tracey."_

  "I heard of him, at least from my brother. I think a friend of mine was a student of his…oh I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

  "I'm Ash Ketchum." He continued after the two reached out of the woods, and near May's bike. "So, what's with the dirty clothes?"

Her smile became grimmer. "I could say the same for yours; though it looks like I had it easy."

Ash checked his ruined clothes, and freak. "WAH! My clothes…MY HAT!"    

May held a giggle as he watched Ash cry for his wardrobe. "Oh don't worry about it; you do have extras, right?"

  "My body hurts to change, even from taking off my hat…ow…"

  "What happened to you?" her face then switched back to her frightened expression. "Did you run into that giant Pokemon too?"

Ash looked at her with grim brows. "What giant Pokemon?"

  "There was this…thing….I didn't get a good look at it, but I think it had bones."

Now the boy looked like he got something caught in his throat. _Oh no, she must mean SkullGreymon! _ "Uh…I think so…all I remembered was something…blasting me."

  "Maybe it was that scary Pokemon…" she cupped her fingers on her lips now. "Now I'm worried about Prof. Birch. I hope he's okay." 

It would seem to Ash that SkullGreymon spooked her out, and she too was separated from her friend. It would be too dangerous to leave her alone when Digimon are roaming free in these woods, especially with SkullGreymon, if it's still alive. But then again, that was a big blast. Maybe it did bit the big one.

  "I'm sure he's fine." Ash said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worr…OW!" but he winced it away when he felt the pain coming back.

  "~giggle~…but you sure ain't…OW!" May too winced, tending to her bruised arm.

Both Ash and May stared at each other, noticing that they were both hurt and holding at the same spot of their arm. With that concluded, the two shared a fill of laughter.

**Celadon****Park****: **8:14 PM********

  "Hey look at this."

The girls made their search in town for the Digimon thieves and the new DigiDestined. Like always when in public, even in a Pokemon one, Palmon perched on her partner's shoulders in doll-mode. Suzy looked over Mimi's shoulder to read a message in her D-Terminal.

  "A black-poke-ball?" 

Mimi nodded. "I don't know. Izzy said that a kid in Saffron has a dark version of Andromon and he's treating it like a Pokemon."

  "But you guys said that Digimon can't be caught by poke-balls, unless it has something to do with this black-poke-ball." A thought then shot within Suzy's mind. "Hey, maybe those kids we saw at mall have a black poke-ball."

  "Really? Why would they if they're DigiDestined?"

  "Maybe because they're really Pokemon trainers; I recognized their uniforms. They're from the Pokemon Tech outside of Cerulean City. It's a school for the wealthy where they can learn about training, and when they graduate, they can enter in the Pokemon league without going around, collecting badges."

  "Wow, really? Hmm, that's a place I'd be going if I'd lived here."

Palmon smirked. "I know; you don't even like getting one spot of dirt on any of your nails….hey! Look over there!" 

The girls directed over to where Palmon pointed. They spotted a couple of shaded figures heading inside the park down the street.

  "I think that large one is Persiamon." Palmon pointed out.    

Suzy already made pursuit "Don't just stand there; after them!" 

  "Boy, she sure has gotten the hang of this Digi thing quick." Mimi muttered as Palmon nod.

  "So…this is what's left after the chaos our fare kind endured at the hands of greed."

  "You're annoying me with the drama talk. Was this caused by…?"

  "No…only by the ravenous hands of the human species."

  "YOU!!" 

The four unknown figures snapped around to find Suzy leading the pack of Mimi, Palmon, and her Vulpix. Mimi suddenly gasped when she caught a second sight of the ruined land. Trees torn off their roots, flowers smashed and ripped, scratched earth everywhere. 

  "Wow, getting to a shoe sale isn't worth nature's misery." 

  "Mimi!" Suzy warned.

The fire wizard, known as FlaWizardmon, approached in front of his comrades. "Before you jump to conclusions, let me say that we had nothing to do with this madness. What you see before you was the work of man."

  "How would you know?" Palmon asked.

  "Hmmm…." The fire Digimon's steady eye gazed at Palmon. "Your digital code doesn't seem similar to our own. Tell me…how much data have you absorbed, young one?"

  "I can't absorb data; I'd hate myself in the morning if I could."

  "Then it would seem you are not from Zhuqiaomon's realm, correct?"

  "Yeah, I'm from Azulongmon's."

The Armor Digimon rubbed his chin. "I see…that would mean that your ability to sense other Digimon is not to its full capability as those of the southern realm."

Mimi couldn't take enough of this, so she aggressively walked up to the fire Digimon. "Look, just what are you talking about? You're saying a human did this?"

  "I'm afraid so, child, but my guesses say that it was a human that obtained these native creatures."

  "He must mean a Pokemon trainer." Suzy concluded. "Then this trainer must have a black poke-ball…but…Why? And doesn't that mean you guys have a black poke-ball?"

The school children looked at each other with question. "Uh…no we don't; we didn't even catch these Digimon cause they joined us, willingly." Said the brown haired boy.

  "Oh…well thanks anywise for helping us out back at the mall and all…" Suzy politely said and a bit sheepishly. "But…we haven't caught your names."

Before the boy spoke, the girl stood in front of him with a snotty look. "I'm the top student in the most exclusive prep school in the world; Pokemon Tech. It's sad that others aren't blessed with my beauty, my talent, my humble attitude. People call me a star but….I'm just Giselle!"

You could picture a galaxy behind the girl and Persiamon doing a ta-da pose behind the snotty prep girl. Silence hit the area as the group's heads shown sweatdrops, but only FlaWizardmon and the boy slapped their foreheads.

  "And…I'm Joe."

  "JOE?!!! WHERE?!!!!" 

Everyone's hearts raced when Mimi screamed like a horror-flick girl, snapping her head left and right. Mimi's face flushed when everyone stared at her with large eyes.

  "Oh…sorry, I thought you meant someone else. ~giggle~"

FlaWizardmon cleared his throat. "Um…yes, well…your names?"

  "I'm Suzy, and this is Mimi and Palmon. The Vulpix next to me…is mine."

  "Vul…" 

Giselle suddenly double taked with her eyes. "You don't mean the sensational breeder: Suzy, right?"

Bashfully, Suzy rubbed her head. "Well, I don't like to call myself sensational. It's just…" 

  "~ahem~, forgive me, but I would like avoid any sudden actions that Giselle-chan will make."

The rich girl glared at the red Digimon. "What do you mean?"

  "I mean that we have urgent matters to conclude. Follow us." 

Mimi and Suzy looked at each other in confusion before following the other gang through the park. FlaWizardmon led the group through a trail where the damage became mild.

  "We come from a land ruled by Lord Zhuqaiomon, a sovereign who, shall I say, despise humans."

Palmon skipped past the gang, next to FlaWizardmon. "Really? Why does he hate humans? They give the best tasty spring water."

  "He has his reasons. Our world lives but one motto: the survival of the fittest, the strong shall survive, and so forth."

The breeder shook her head.  "Wait, I think Gennai told us about your world. Can you please tell us what's going on here?" 

  "Patience, young one…many Digimon bio-emerged here to either find a Tamer or just cause trouble. But those like Persiamon and I only wish to search for a land of peace; away from the madness of our world. Now, according to present events, IvyRosemon and Persiamon are long rivals. Persiamon?"

The Armor Digimon groans when he found Persiamon listening to a Dicsman.  "Whenever! Wherever! Whenever we'll be together! I'll be there and you'll be near, and that…HEY!!" the cat Digimon whimpered as FlaWizardmon gave the Discman back to Giselle. "That was my favorite song. ~sniff~."

  "Persiamon! Your rival-story?"

  "~sigh~…fine. IvyRosemon was my rival, well mostly when she was a Vililymon. We'd faced each other of being the strongest, as well as the most beautiful. Course, no contest there cause I'm far out better looking then that witch-weed of a…" 

  "Persia! My patience is growing thin!" growled FlaWizardmon.

  "Oh alright. And…I don't know…after when she Digivolved, she discovered ways to different worlds. So she used her new power to control other Digimon and came here. As much as I liked to get out of the Digital World, I wasn't gonna risk my pretty neck. But when I met this jerk, FlaWizardmon…"

  "Humph!"

  "…he started going on and on about the universe being doomed and stuff, so he dragged me here. But you know what…? I'm glad I decided to come here, cause then I wouldn't had met Giselle and we wouldn't have all this fun going shopping and stuff."

  "Aw stop!" Giselle spoke, modestly. 

The breeder though rubbed her chin. "Wait…didn't you say that you didn't want to come here and FlaWizardmon dragged you…?"

  "Don't bother." FlaWizardmon warned. "She hates it when other people are right. As for right now, IvyRosemon simply wishes to settle here; robbing beauty stores to perfect her outer appearance. But I also heard that if she wants to settle here, she would coat this city within plants."

  "Wow, you mean she wants to turn this town into a large flower pot. Wouldn't that hurt the people here?" Mimi asked.

  "Indeed it would."

A scowl appeared on the girl's face. "That's so mean!" 

  "Fear not, child. We know of her location, which is where we are proceeding to." 

A large smile crossed on Joe's face. "Cool! We're gonna save the world!"

  "The city actually, Joe-kun, but yes." 

As the gang made way, Mimi leaned near Suzy's ear. "This guy reminds me of my 7th grade history teacher. I mean blah, blah, blah!" 

Palmon scratched her head.  "Really? His voice sounds like that guy with the red spiky hair. I think they call him Yugi or something."

Suzy giggled, but tried to remain serious before the flame Digimon glares at them. Never the less, it looks like a mission for the girls before moving on to the big challenge, and…

_  "Suzy…"_

A voice made her shoulders feel cold. The green haired girl stopped and looked around the woods. She shrugged, thinking that her mind was playing tricks and continued to follow her teammates.

  _"Suzy…" _

Now her heart slowly raced as she snapped around the land. "Who's there?" 

Once again, nothing was behind her, but her nerves were shaking in her skin. The thought of someone stalking her played in her mind. She then took a deep breath and walked ahead. 

  "_Fraud…"_

She froze in her tracks as her face turned pale. Though a cold chill crawled on the back of her spine, she shakily turned around and still found nothing.

  _"Fraud…fraud…fraud…"_

The voices echoed in her mind, making the woman's lungs pump hard. 

  "Uh…h-h-hello…is anyone...out t-t-there?" 

  "What's out there?" 

Suzy's head popped up like she had the hiccups when Mimi called from behind.

  "Uh…must be hearing things…um…shall we?"    

**Digital gates: ?:??**

**_  "Where are you, coward! Fight me!"_**

In the confusing halls surrounded by dark green computer chip walls, the fusion knight of the digital universe, Omnimon, soared through the storm of lasers. The lasers seemed impossible to dodge; they were flying everywhere. Millions and millions shot by in every direction, taking hits on Omnimon's silver armor. However, the lasers caused minimum damage; but slowly, he was starting to feel the burn.  

  **_"SUPREME CANNON!!"_******

The Mega madly launched powerful energy blasts at every direction, lighting the realm in bright light. The walls burst in giant geysers, like something from a nuclear bomb test. With no fear, no alarm, Omnimon stood still on the floorless realm as he let the white waves rush by him like waves of the sea, which it barely moved the warrior an inch. 

  **_"I will scathe the gates open if I have to, coward!"_**

**  "~chuckle~…such a juvenile attempt, young warrior…" **the voice paused for a moment as the white wave and its roars died down to once again show the green digital realm. **"…but for someone whose voice sounds like two teenaged boys', I guess that's to be expected."**

It's unbelievable. Omnimon practically bathed the area with deadly shots and the intruder is still alive. This defiantly wasn't Mephistomon, the one he let the Tamers defeat. Who is this guy? ** _"You should be the one to talk, with your childish acts of battle skills. If you wish to roam free in the gates, you must fight me!" _**

******"Perhaps in another time.**** I have other plans to draw to a close, my friend."**

**  _"What plans? All I sense in them are evil…! TELL ME!!" _**

**  "Oh I would…but that would spoil the ending. Nobody in the theaters love that, do they? Oh how I dread that person who gave away the ending to X-Men 2."__**

**_  "Quit throwing humorous stories, coward!"_******

**  "Humph…you holy knights are certainly no fun to converse with…~sigh~…let's just say that both the Digital World and the world known as the Pokemon World will have the honor to receive my gift. Now if you excuse me…"**

Suddenly, lasers fired away again, but this time cables shot from nowhere and wrapped around Omnimon's legs and arms. It allowed the lasers to take direct hit, which explosions erupted all around Omnimon's body.

  "**_RAAAA…..DAMN YOU!!!!!!"_**

With rage burning inside, Omnimon extracted his sword, cutting the cables from his left arm. He did the same to the others to free his legs and arm.

  **_"SUPREME CANNON!!!"_******

Once again, but with maximum burst, Omnimon blasted everywhere to stop the lasers. Each blast threw loud roars, louder than normal. Once again the area was engulfed in white waves that jet past the angry warrior.

  **_"YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME, COWARD!! RHHAAAAA!!!" _**

 **    **   

**Abandoned Celadon Water Plant: ****8:56 PM**

Soon, the gang, Suzy, Mimi, Palmon, Giselle, Joe, Persiamon, and FlaWizardmon arrived on the ledge of a roaring river. On the other side of it lies an aged water factory that is covered in plant coating.

  "That's the old Celadon Water Plant. It's been abandoned for years." Stated Suzy. "So this is where IvyRosemon is hiding?"

The fire Digimon nodded. "Yes…I've done some snooping and the…" However he couldn't concentrate due to some certain tall Digimon goofing around on head phones. 

  "Girls, you know you better…Watch out! Some guys, some guys are only…About! That thing, that thing, that thiiiiing! That…HEY!!" 

FlaWizardmon then tossed the Discman over to Giselle. "As I was saying before I was so _rudely interrupted…"_

  "That was my favorite song…" Persiamon pouted as she was about cry. 

  "…Those plants protecting the facility are what are sealing the entrances. Persiamon and I tried to cut through, but IvyRosemon had the ability to rapidly heal the plants."

  "So how are we gonna get in there?" Palmon asked.

  "Simple, my dear…" motioning over to some bushes, FlaWizardmon removed them to reveal an old ladder that was leading to a rusty manhole cover. "We shall take a burrow route."

Large eyes snapped open from Mimi's. "You mean…we have to…walk through the….s-sewers?"

  "You're not claustrophobic, are you?" Suzy asked.

  "No, sewers are…"

  "…ICKY, SLIMY, GOOEY, MUDDY, DIGUSTING, SICK, AND SMELLY!" Giselle interrupted. "Do you know what happens after people use the bathrooms? HUH?"

A blue color crossed Joe's face. "Please…I just ate, Giselle."

  "All in favor of not going…?" Mimi asked, raising her hand along with Giselle and Persiamon. Only Suzy, FlaWizardmon and Joe sighed.

  "We have no time to debate this. Joe-kun, if you may?"

  "Alright, FlaWizardmon, but Giselle is gonna hurt me for this." From his prep school shirt, Joe drew a poke-ball. "GO WEEPINBELL!!"

Released from the ball stood a bell shaped plant Pokemon, which happens to be his first Pokemon, Weepinbell. Already in command, the grass type Pokemon used its Vine Whip attack and trapped the cat Digimon.

  "HEY, LET ME GO!!!" Persiamon screamed.

It led her over to the manhole that FlaWizardmon opened and dropped her in. After doing the same to Mimi and Giselle, against their will, Joe, Suzy, Palmon, and FlaWizardmon jumped in. 

  "Hmm…oh this would not do…neither will this one…" in a glamorous pink room filled with a dazzling bed and stuff that would fit the need of a fashion crazed villain, IvyRosemon went through the stolen perfume to see which she would keep and which she would dump. She kept the rejected ones in boxes, and the ones she liked on her make-up desk.

  "You there!" in record time, a Veggiemon came in the room and stood militarily. "Take these disgusting things…you know what to do with them."

  "Yes, mistress!" the Champion Digimon lashed his arms to grab the box and carry it out of the room.   

Checking herself on a desk-mirror lit with light bulbs around the frame, she used black lipstick on her lips. "Oh god am I sexy?"

  "Trec!!" 

A vein grew in her right cheek as she vibrated her shoulders. She approached a small cage that contained a green salamander creature and kicked it hard like a soccer ball. 

  "How DARE you address me like that! Get it right, you little piece of garbage! Who is the sexiest?" 

The green critter weakly stood its shoulders. It gave a cold look at IvyRosemon… "Trec, ko, Treecko!"

PAW!! Only to have its cage get kicked three feet across the room. 

  "And to think I brought you here cause of your looks. Stupid…Poke-whatever. No matter…your rudeness is the ideal needs for a king, and you will come around about my beauty." Spreading an evil smile, IvyRosemon crouched down towards the little Pokemon who was incredibly injured and bruised. "Your little friends I've captured surly posses pure nature energy within their new Digivolve energies. And with my Mega level ability, I will suck your playmates' energies to create my own nature kingdom over this slimy human city! And while I'm at it…I shall treat you to my own glamorous vision."

Even at its battered body, the little Pokemon still struggled to not give in with fear.

  "Sides, little boy, there will be another little…'treat' for you in this." Soon, the Mega laughed under her breath like most female villains do.

  "Oh joy for me." Treecko said, sarcastically as it rested its battered body. 

  "Joe, I could just…hurt you for that!"  

In a semi-lit tunnel, where a water trail flows on the side, the Digi-Poke gang explored the forgotten tunnels in search of the Pokemon and perfume thief that is a Digimon. Joe wished he was somewhere else other than hearing Giselle yelling how much she'll hurt him.

  "Sorry, but there was no other way to get you down here."  

Like lightening, Giselle was already an inch near Joe's face. "I swear, when we get home you will experience a new meaning in the word 'hell'!" this caused Joe's face to go pale.

  "I assume they're always like this, huh?" Suzy asked the fire Digimon.

  "One can only tell."

Soon they came through a large door to find themselves in a gigantic room that was about more than a football field large. This room contained large pipes that connected out of the walls and back, and catwalks that were wide as seven feet, that seemed to stand above a floor of water. 

  "Wow, this place is huge!" Joe said in awe.

The school girl rolled her eyes. "It's just some water pump room or something. It's nothing to go all crazy about." Giselle strolled to the front of the group, next to Joe at the edge of the catwalk. "Although, this place seems way too large for us to hide from those things."

  "The pipes?"

If it wasn't for her self-control, Giselle would've decked Joe. "The Digimon! I can't believe even stupidity comes with your low class trainer skills!" 

It seemed to the young boy that he was about to cry. "Y…You don't mean that, do you?"

The girl gave no answer as she leaned over the rail and tried to keep her face calm. Soon, Persiamon picked Giselle off the rail. 

  "Come on, Giselle; let's not make any more trouble. Sides, you'll fall off." 

The group continued ahead through the long catwalk, but Suzy spotted the young lad standing all gloom on the corner near the dark entrance. Tears dripped deep down on the water. 

  "I thought…we were friends…she said…we were friends…~sob~"

The breeder crouched down to his height and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure she didn't mean that."

  "Yes she did…~sniff~…she used to say all those back when I used to go to the Pokemon Tech."

  "Used to? Then why are you still wearing their uniforms? I thought you were supposed to return those when you leave." 

  "Well…I forgot to…plus…I haven't seen Giselle since I left, and when I heard…she was in town…I don't know…~sniff~…I wanted to look nice for her, and my uniform was the only good outfit I have." 

(Flashback)

_Within the Pokemon-World version of __New York__, a group of uniform wearing students with the appearance of a lot of money trailed the sidewalks of one of the town's bust streets, mostly in front of a three story __Pokemon__Center__. Behind a window of the center, like at the third floor, a boy with brown, puffy hair seemed to have woken up and towards the window to get a forecast of the weather.  _

_  "~Gasp~"_

_Until his heart practically skipped at least three beats when he saw something, as to what he called: the ghost of his past. _

_A beautiful girl with dark brown hair, a red tissue over the collar of a gray vest, a white t-shirt, and a black flowing short skirt lead the pack of students that the boy's eyes immediately recognized. _

_  "It can't…be…" the boy's veins flooded with blood and his lungs pumped harder than ever._

_  "G...Giselle…?"  _

_  "Okay, class, you all know this field trip is about searching for the new Pokemon that appeared from Houen. Also, despite what the news said, also be on the lookout for the unknown Pokemon as well."_

_  "News? If they remembered what they were talking about." The class laughed at one the students joke. Yes, for some reason, when the media told about the strange Pokemon, they either repeat the same news like it was brand new, or they just forgot about it._

_  "Yeah…okay, you know what the board said. This assignment goes 15% towards your grade, so don't mess up!"^-^_

_And so, the class when their separate ways, maybe in the city or mostly in the city park that was at the foot of the outer areas of the city. Giselle wandered through a grassy path that crossed between a wall of trees and bushes. She carefully scanned the area, not letting any glimpse of a new Pokemon get by her senses. _

_Suddenly, rustle in the bushes was heard. Perhaps a new Pokemon. Giselle quickly drew a poke-ball from her satchel and stood in a pose to set the poke-ball to active mode. _

_What popped out was a Pokemon, but it a circular insect Pokemon with the appearance of a ladybug. "Nuts…just a Ladyba." She muttered, relaxing her stance as the bug Pokemon flew away._

_But then, more rustles were heard in another pack of bushes behind her. Giselle twist around, back in her guard stance. An arm crawled out, and pulling the rest of the body came…_

_  "AHh…OOF…ouch."_

_Just a geeky boy tripping on his face…wait, this one is wearing the school uniform. Giselle relaxed, thinking that it was just one of the students. But when the boy lifted his head up, she found the face not part of her group…yet…very familiar._

_  "I don't think you're in my class. How dare you wear the school's proud uniform?"_

_Well this was a great start, he thought sarcastically. It hurts when someone you miss dearly completely forgets your existents, but maybe he'll try to jog her memory._

_  "Um…uh…Giselle…" the child stood himself up, pressing his lips as his cheeks heated up. Looking down at his shoes, the boy twiddled his fingers around "Um…I'm not sure you remember me…but I used to go…t-t-to the Pokemon Tech with you."_

_Giselle locked her brown eyes on the scared little boy that seemed a year younger than her. She scanned the familiar stranger to see if she can jog her memory of this wimpy little boy. He's probably lying, and he must have either stolen that uniform or counterfeited just to perversely get to her. But…now after identifying this boy, she remembered one kid who was the lowest ranking student and then a couple of his amateur friends gave her the very first defeat. And this she remembered after that._

"Hey, Giselle, maybe we'll meet someday in the Pokemon League?"

  "I hope so. I'll try my hardest to be a worthy opponent when we do."

  "Alright if I keep your picture?"

  "Sure, I keep pictures of my friends too."

  "Huh? You have mine?"

  "We're friends now, right?"

_Like doors letting in the light after years of being locked, Giselle finally remembered. A wide smile spread open without the boy even noticing._

_  "J-Joe?"_

_A weight was lifted as Joe slowly raised his eyes towards the school girl. But before he knew it, the high ranked student of the exclusive prep school in the world, who practically has no time with a commoner, leaps forward and throws herself on the drop-out boy, giving him a hard hug._

_  "Joe! Oh my god, I can't believe it's you! This is such a surprise!" _

_Now at this moment, Joe lost all his ability to move his body parts. He felt his body warming up so much, he can melt right there. But somehow he found the strength the gingerly wrap his arms around the girl's waist._

_But how disappointed he was when Giselle separated herself from him? Very. "I haven't seen you for so long! How've you been?"_

_The former student though noticed the goofy smile he made and wiped it off. "Uh…just…fine…I was heading over to the Johto area so I can catch a boat for the Houen League. But, it's great to see you again. How you doing?"_

_  "Just fine. The class is here to catch the new Houen Pokemon that somehow came here. We're also gonna try to catch those mysterious ones. You know the one with the robot dinosaur that battled a Charizard?"  _

_He goofily shook his head with a wide smile. All that didn't mattered cause standing before him was the girl he dreams about every night. The girl whose smile can make his dark emotions vanish, which she's doing right now. The girl…_

_Suddenly, a loud thud was heard, surprising the two to twist around. It turned out to be a tall, humanoid cat creature with an Arabian look, including with the cheetah pants. This creature snapped a look at the kids, with the signs of a predator. _

_  "W-w-what is that?" Joe stuttered as he went pale. _

_Being the confident sport she is, Giselle pushed Joe out of the way and drew a poke-ball. "I'll tell you what: Its mine! GO…MAROWAK!!"_

_Tossing the ball away at the field, a small, and prehistoric like creature with a skull like face and a bone staff armed was released. Marowak twirled the bone like a skilled martial artiest to intimidate the tall creature, but the cat beast was not fazed by the taunts as it drooled like a hungry mountain lion._

_  "Get it, Marowak! Use Bomerang!" _

_The ground type Pokemon tossed the bone, making it soar and twirl over to the feline beast. But with lightening reflexes, the creature swatted the bone to a stop and kicked it with such aim at Marowak's head. _

_  "MARO!!" _

_Joe shot out near Giselle with a poke-ball in hand. "I'll help, Giselle!"_

_  "Huh? No, you're not getting in my…!"_

_  "GO WEEPINBELL!!" tossing the ball by the ground Pokemon, the bell shaped plant appeared, ready for battle._

_The school girl, however, arched her brow at the grass type. "You still haven't evolved that Pokemon?"_

_  "I couldn't find a leaf stone. You know how much those things cost? Never mind…Weepinbell, use Razor Leaf!"   _

_The bell shaped Pokemon bounced away toward the tall feline. It span like a top and launched a pair of sharp edged leafs. But somehow, the human cat dashed forth with the force of her dash blowing away the leaves. _

_  "VINE WHIP!"_

_Following its trainer's command, Weepinbell whipped out a vine from the top of its head, but the catwoman grabbed the vine and reeled Weepinbell to her. Soon the creature treated the poor Pokemon like a lasso, twirling it around above her head._

_  "Hmm…I know I heard it on that TV I saw back in human building, what was it…?" she spoke which drove the trainer's jaws open and their mouths dry. "Oh yeah…! YEEE HA!!! GET ALONG LIL DOGGIES!!" she then made some kind of Indian call, or some tongue cheer in a Mexican accent. _

_  "I…it…it…talked!" Joe lifelessly nodded in agreement who still haven't let this shock sink in. Giselle, trying to keep her reputation as a powerful trainer, shook the shock. "Uh…Marowak, Leer!"_

_The ground Pokemon shot a deadly glare with a blue sparkles at the dancing creature, but to its surprise, because the cat covered her eyes with some pink Arabian silk, it failed. _

_  "Nuh, ah! Some jerk kind of yours did that to me already. It ain't gonna work twice." She mocked the little Pokemon by dancing around in the vine lasso she twirled around, rotating her hips and motioning her arms in a hypnotic jester. _

_  "Okay, Marowak, Bonemerang!" but for some reason, Marowak didn't respond. "Marowak!" suddenly, Marowak played a zombie dance which Giselle then got the clue that the cat's dance was hypnotizing it. _

_The catwoman looked as if she just found out she was dancing in that Arabic style, so she stopped with a red face. "Opps! Sorry, I always dance without me knowing it when I get excited." The sudden politeness faded when Marowak snapped out of its trance. "Okay, back to the butt whooping!" _

_  "Marowak, Bonemerang!" _

_Right after the bone Pokemon tossed its bone, the cat creature grinned. "Heh ehe. Here's another thing I seen on TV." Suddenly, she now treated Weepinbell like a nunchuck, twirling it around with martial art skills. The head of the grass Pokemon swatted the bone like light and then the cat monster flung the vine, trapping Marowak in a tangle. "Ally…OOP!!" _

_Now Marowak was caught in the fun and the catwoman twirled the two around and slammed them on the dirt a number of times._

_  "Marowak!" Giselle had so much rage build up, so she released it at the nearest thing. "This is all your fault!" _

_Blaming Joe who felt his heart cracking this instant.__ "My fault?"_

_  "If you would've just returned your weak Weepinbell, none of this wouldn't happen!"_

_While the argument began with a few even moves, well actually Giselle was dominating, the cat woman rolled her eyes as she finally stopped the spin cycle for the two Pokemon._

_  "So this is what you were doing, Persiamon." Said a red wizard person who appeared behind her out of thin air._

_  "Eh, well you said that we could use some humans to help us catch IvyRosemon. I guess these two weirdos will do." _

_  "Hmm…would you do the honors?"_

_  "Gladly." Persiamon whipped the vine, with Weepinbell and Marowak as the weight, wrapping Giselle and Joe together. The two nearly had their lips together if it wasn't for their foreheads to perform a unpleasant stop._

_  "Ow…uh…hi…can I say I'm sorry?" Joe sheepishly asked._

_  "Don't talk to me."_

(End flashback)

  "And she still treats me like I'm so weak, after all this time we…haven't seen each other." After rubbing his nose, he took out a picture of Giselle. The same one he kept since he dropped-out of Poke-Tech. He stared at it as his face still was soaked in tears. "I thought she liked me." 

Of course being an older being that kids may look up to and hope for advice, Suzy was about to try to cheer the boy up…

  "Suzy! Joe!" 

When they heard Mimi's screams for help. They spotted their friends down the cat walk, where they were halted by a group of red octopuses that had some what a pirate appearance and they were all the same size as Joe. It seemed that these creatures came out of the water and were crawling on the pipes and walls, even the catwalks too.

**_Octomon: Mollusk Digimon. These Digimon a perhaps aquatic collectors; gathering any interesting material they find under the sea. Beware, these Digimon are very possessive._**

**_Type: Virus_**

**_Stage: Champion_**

**_Level: 25_**

**_Attacks: Ink Gun, Insincerity_**

****

After stuffing her poke-dex in her pocket, Suzy grabbed Joe's arm and rushed towards the others, but then two more Octomons leaped out of the water and blocked their path.

  "They're popping up everywhere!" Joe stated. 

Already on guard, Suzy set a poke-ball in active mode. "We'll have to fight our way through! GO…SKIPLOOM!!" slamming the ball, the flower head Pokemon appeared with a cheerful smile. "Skiploom, use Sweet Scent!" 

  "Skip!" the green Pokemon shook its flower on its head to spread a gust of pink pollen. When it engulfed the Digimon, they suddenly felt relaxed; too relaxed to do anything.

  "Now Headbutt!" 

BAM! Using its circular body to its advantage, Skiploom launched like a cannonball and slammed the two Digimon off the catwalk and splash in the water.

  "Hurry, before they jump out!" she said, getting Joe to follow Suzy.

  "POISON IVY!!!"

Palmon lashed out her vines to trap an Octomon and throw it in the water. Giselle was about to throw in her Marowak, but a hand of Persiamon's stopped her.

  "Don't bother! I'll clear the runway!" 

With that, a dash made a strong gust that fluttered everyone's clothes. The Ultimate Digimon clean house as she kicked, punched the Octomons in the water, while saying a few 'Excuse mes' 'Pardon' 'Move it, buster' 'I'm walking here!'. With a clear path showing the way to the next room, Giselle took the opportunity to run after Persiamon. 

Joe and Suzy caught up with Mimi and the others, but the boy then spotted his friend leaving them behind.

  "Hey, Giselle, wait!" he rushed after her until two more Octomons leap out of the water and blocked him. "Oh boy…" feeling vulnerable, he pulled out a poke-ball. "Go…WEEPINBELL! Use your Razor Leaf!" 

Soaring towards the Digimon, the Octomon fired their ink guns, but Weepinbell reflected the ink shots by spinning and shooting a barrage of razor leafs. The octopuses' bodies were pierced in pain by the blades as they scream in agony.

Using the opportunity, Suzy tossed her D-Sphere and captured the Octomons, one by one. "Alright, I got em. Joe, FlaWizardmon, follow Giselle and Persiamon. We'll handle these Digimon!" 

Just as he was about to nod, a lone Octomon leaped out of the water for the Armor Digimon. "Begone! MAGIC IGNITION!!" From his staff, which looks like a large match, he launched a sparkling fireball that then exploded near the flying water Digimon back to the water. "Understood, Suzy-kun! Let's be off, Joe-kun!" 

After dashing off, Joe nervously nodded and followed. With them gone, that leaves Suzy and Mimi alone against the squad of Octomons. Course they have Palmon, Skiploom…

  "GO…XATU!!"

…and the totem looking bird, Xatu to protect them.

  "You ready, Mimi?"

  "To teach these Digimon the means of ruining designer clothes?" she angrily asked as she looked at her season 2 outfit ruined with ink. "I'm ready!" 

Rolling her eyes, Suzy shot back at the Octomons that were climbing on the rails. "Okay, then…Xatu, use you….eck….ehhh…" 

Mimi looked down with concern at Suzy who looked like she was suffering a severe headache. "Suzy, what's wrong?" 

The green haired girl clutched her head as her face strained with pain. "No…leave me alone….leave me alone!!" 

  _"Fraud…"_

"What…are you…talking about?"

  _"Con artist…" _

Mimi then bends down and shook her friend's shoulders. "Suzy, come on, snap out of it! You're giving me the hibee jebees!" 

   "Please…get out of…my head!" 

   _"Liar…" _

**Route 43: ****8:44 PM******

  "Tai…?" 

  "Tai…?"

  "Taichi, wake up."

  "Leave me alone….five more minutes." 

  "~giggle~…Wake up there, Taichi." 

It was such an angelic voice; so soft and smoothing that it can heal any pain that clouds your heart. A sight awakens; revealing to a large lake under the midnight moon. The dark blue waters shined and sparkled like diamonds that reflected the midnight light.

  "Taichi…?" 

The teen boy softly gasped under his breath when a gentle touch was felt on his chin. It guided, delicately, over to the right, leading to a pair of ember eyes that was like cool sparkling pools of lava. 

  "You're so cute when you sleep."

His eyes drew through that soft, pleasuring voice to pink, smooth lips that gently spread to a smile; a smile Tai feels so warm by.

It was that when her gentle fingers touched his cheek, and then pressed her hand to it with such delicate care. Tai's face felt as if he was he gone under the blazing sun. No matter how much he didn't want to or not, his eyes were completely drawn to the eyes of Sora Takenouchi. Before he knew it, his arms held her curved waist, and wrapped it tight.

So close to his eyes, so near in his dreams was an angel that stared lovingly at Tai. It was such a glorious beauty to behold; so amazing that Tai needs that beauty by him. He felt so alive, so complete by Sora.

  "Beautiful…" he breathed softly for her ears to hear. 

He gingerly grabbed her cheeks and softly rubbed them with his thumbs. She felt a soft moan by his love, showing how much she enjoyed his soft touch. Her eyes narrowed softly with so much beauty that Tai can not bear to resist. His heart beat with such speed that made Tai breathed heavenly. He couldn't let this go by. He couldn't let this gentle angel slip by him like before. He needed Sora.

  "…I love you." With that whisper flown by, Tai pressed his lips against hers and kissed with all the passion and love that wanted to give to Sora for so many years. 

  "RRAH?!"

  "Huh?" now his vision became black…perhaps because he had his eyes closed. But why is it now that Sora feels like she grown a beard, and where did that dog sound come from? As his vision became clear, his skin turned blue and his throat was clouded in mucus when he saw a furry dog that almost looked like a tiger too close in front of him; so close close, they were practically kissing.

  _Oh god…_

  "Man, anyone got any pain killers? My back hurts like hell!" 

Around in where there was a large smoky crater that scared the forest, Davis, Hiro, Kuzaimon, and May Oak sat on a log, drinking some tea thanks to the Mahogany police, who came when they heard an explosion that caused the crater. Kuzaimon, being a half Pokemon and Digimon, had to lie to the police that she was a girl in costume, which wasn't pretty uncommon. Lots of trainers love to go around in goofy costumes. 

Just then, Lance returned to the gang after talking with Officer Jenny. "Well, I convinced the police that we had nothing to do with the blast and said that we were chased by the mysterious Pokemon."

  "Mysterious Pokemon? Dude, we nearly got crushed to kibble by a Digimon!" Davis stated.

The trainer of New Bark Town narrowed his eyes. "It was a lie, Davis!"

  "I knew that…sure hope Veemon and Agumon is safe hiding in the bushes."

  "Not to worry; I have my Dragonite to keep an eye on them."

However, someone was being impatient. Yes, the Ultimate Pokemon, Kuzaimon was fueling with anger as she crushed her mug to pieces. "Hello? What about my Ash?! Huh? He's lost somewhere out there and I know that he's alive!" 

  "Calm down." May Oak politely warned. "I'm sure the police will find him."

  "Actually…" all eyes were on the dragon trainer. "I didn't tell the police that we had another member."

  "WHAT?!!!" ignoring the bruises, Kuzaimon shot up to her feet, surging with green energy. 

Lance held out his palms in defense. "I didn't want the authorities to ask any more questions that concerns the Digimon; plus, we would endanger their lives if we let them search for Ash."

  "From what? From what it looks, SkullGreymon bit the big one."

  "Perhaps, Davis, but there might be dangerous Digimon out there that the police are not experiences enough to handle."

  "Oh yeah."

  "Don't we still have to deal with Team Rocket?" Hiro asked. "They might Digivolve a Pokemon worse than MetalGyaramon if we don't do something."

  "That is why I want you and Davis to come with me to find them. When Tai comes to, he, May and Kuzaimon will search for Ash."

The grass Pokemon plopped down on her seat. "~groan~…if he doesn't wake up, I'll…!"

 "GAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" suddenly, they spotted Tai running by like he was being chased. The teen dived on a bush and from what it looks like, he threw up.

Hiro arched his eyebrows as Officer Jenny came by. "What just happened?"

  "Um…hopefully he was trying to perform CPR on my Growlith, otherwise I'm gonna have to question him."

A slight face of disgust crossed the boy's mind. "I'm not even gonna think about it." Shrugging, he continued to sip his tea.  

**Abandoned Water Plant: ****10:02 PM**

Meanwhile Joe, formerly of the Poke Tech, and FlaWizardmon climbed on some zig-zag stairs that led to a door that had light shining out.

  "Hmm…I believe that is the entrance where we will do battle with our enemy, Joe-kun! We must keep our spirits up and avoid dark emotions once we reach to our destination."

  "Yeah…~gasp~…but…won't these stairs stop being so long?"

On the other side of that door, Persiamon and Giselle skid for a stop when they spotted the group of targets. They seemed to be three stories high above where they can see IvyRosemon. She was standing on a platform above a giant tank of strange chemicals. She had wires connected to her body, and from there the wires were connected to grass type Pokemon that were trapped inside of cages around the tank. A group of Veggiemons walked on the catwalks that circled the room and dumped perfume bottles in the tank. 

  "Ugh…that stuff stinks!" Persiamon said, holding her nose.

Giselle did the same. "It's the perfumes. Why are they dumping them in that tank?"

  "Must be part of turning the human city into an urban jungle." 

  "Uh, urban jungle is…never mind." Giselle leaned over the rail to get a better look.

Down on the villainous site, IvyRosemon secured the wires in her body, which it used suction cups to attach her skin. Just then, a lone Veggiemon dumped a box full of perfumes.

  "Excuse me, mistress. Tell me again what the use of the human perfume is." 

The Mega Digimon clawed her fingers in impatient anger, but breathed to calm down. "Why?"

  "Well this is the next scene and the readers don't know much about your plan. That's what a villain is supposed to do; explain the evil plan."

  "Evil? There's nothing evil…okay there is. Fine, minion…as you know, I will use these Digimon rejects' nature energy to alter the plant life around the human city. Using this large gunk of chemical stuff below, I will direct the energy in the tank, thereby the water will flow through under the city and the powerful reaction will go through the pipes, and into the roots of the plants, causing them to grow through the city in uncontrollable rate; a control that only I will control. With the perfume, the smell will carry the energies to do the same to plants that the humans carry as decoration. There, does that sum it up for you?" 

Noticing the Veggiemon fully asleep, she did an anime drop. 

  "GET UP YOU LAZY WEED!!" she snapped her whip, forcing Veggiemon to wake up. 

  "OW! Sorry, my mistress, but…couldn't you just suck up the Pokemon's power, fly over the city and spray the stuff from the sky?"

  "………..GET THE HELL OUT, TRASH!!" 

WHAP! With that, IvyRosemon whip the weed Digimon hard to a wall, where he pealed off and dropped like a rock.

  "Hold it, right there!" 

In cliché timing, like after when the villain explains the evil plan, Persiamon, with Giselle on her back, dropped down on a lower catwalk, across away from IvyRosemon.

  "Ah, Persiamon. What excellent timing, dearly. And you brought your disgusting Tamer." 

  "DISGUSTING?!" Giselle would've leaped for the Mega if it wasn't for Persiamon.

  "She's not my Tamer. She's a friend."

  "Your…friend? Honey, you've always embarrassed yourself, but this takes the cake. Ordered by a human? That's total betrayal to the sovereign right there!" 

  "Grrr…I don't care! You've gone too far and it's about to stop!" 

The Mega made tisk sound as she waved her finger. "Oh the old days…always resorting to violence, you. Of course my power is greater than before and it can crush you like…" an evil smile crossed her face. "…your little toy, Whiskers." 

As if like she heard sad music, Persiamon's lips trembled, humorously, and she dropped to her knees and cried. "Waaaaaaaa! Whiskers! Waaaaaaa!!" 

  "Whiskers?" Giselle asked. "Your stuffed toy kitty?"

   "No, something a ToyAgumon gave to me…my toy stuffed…elephaaaaaant! Waaaaaaa!!!" 

It wasn't the sight of crying in a crisis Giselle finds weird and stupid, no…it was naming a toy elephant a cat name. With that, she awkwardly turned to IvyRosemon. "This was your rival?"

  "I'm embarrassed to say yes…okay, work time, people! VEGGIEMON!!!" 

From out of nowhere, a pack of Veggiemons tackled Persiamon off the catwalk like wolves over its prey. Two more landed near Giselle and she took the action to run down the stairs. Down where it was partly dark from the shadows of the catwalk, Persiamon was caught of the web of the Veggiemon as they grip around her body. She struggled to break free, but to no avail. 

  "Let…me…go….you…..eh?" however there was something she felt that was pretty unsettling…very unpleasing yet a bit pleasing…but in a place where man are not allowed to go to without permission…yes….one Veggiemon had its grassy paw on her breast.

  "PER~VEERRRRRTS!!!!!!!" 

Right as Giselle made it down the floor; a Veggiemon nearly hit her as it flew like a cannonball. One by one, the Veggiemons shot in different directions by the pile of Veggiemons. The pile grew numberless letting Giselle see Persiamon slamming her fist and feet at the little weed Digimon. With that done, Persiamon breathed heavenly for air and wiped off the dust from her paws.

  "Pigs!"  

Soon, FlaWizardmon dropped down with Joe on his back. "Persiamon. Giselle-chan. IvyRosemon is unleashing her plot at this moment! We must hurry!"

  "Okay, keep you flaming hat on, pal. We'll stop…" Persiamon trailed off when she spotted more Veggiemons blocking the way up to the stairs. "Jeez, where IvyRosemon get these guys?"

  "POISON IVY!!"

Finally, the last one of the Octomons were defeated in knocked unconscious in the water thanks to Palmon, and the two Pokemon who had no help from their trainer. Mimi helped Suzy up who just awoken from her episode. 

  "About time. What was wrong with you, Suzy?" asked Palmon.  

  "I…I don't know…there were these…voices." 

Mimi would be the type to think that Suzy's gone insane, but after being around Digimon, she can probably believe anything. Plus she was told that Kari suffered strange voices as well. 

  "Come on, we better catch up with the others. Can you stand, Suzy?" 

She hung her head, but she slowly stood perfectly. "Yeah…I'm fine…"

But as they rushed off to the battlefield, high above on the ceiling a dark cloth that seemed like a cape flows almost in our view before leaving away. 

  "Say, Persiamon, couldn't you use that dance thing?" Joe asked as he and the gang backed away from the Veggiemon.

  "What dance?"

  "Well you said that there's this dance that can de-Digivolve Digimon."

  "Oh that. I'm not very good at it, and I really don't like to use it. The least I can do is get it to work on Champion levels."

FlaWizardmon narrowed his eyes at her. "And what are these? We can't waste out energies on these cretins and time's against us."

  "Oh alright…but…just don't look at me funny!"

  "I have perfect control. No need to worry."

  "Okay…let me borrow your music box thing, Giselle." The school girl handed the Dicsman and Persiamon placed it on her. For some reason, Persiamon's face grew red as she approached forward near the Veggiemon. 

  "Hey, why's Persiamon afraid to do this dance?" asked Joe.

  "Well…"

At that moment Persiamon performed some rhythmic steps like a dancer in a dance club. How ever she did some smooth twists with her hips before moving her paws gingerly on her upper legs. The moves she did were somewhat an Arabic style, and very hypnotic and irresistible to the Veggiemons, for this was not just a dance…no…

It was seductive.

The Champion Digimon's jaws hung open and their tongues hung out, drooling uncontrollably. They either fainted or made cat whistles. Even FlaWizardmon had trouble trying to look away for that not only that he has respect for Persiamon, but the dance will affect him too. Even though it doesn't work on humans, it sure did some work on Joe, who was red as a tomato, as his eyes shot clearly and wide.

  "HEY!!!" with that, Giselle slapped her palm over his eyes. 

Spinning very angelically and gracefully, she stopped while waving her arm. "VAMPIRE DANCE!!" soon, a wave vibrated the area like heat waves and caused the Veggiemon to revert back to their In-Training form. 

  "Is it over?"

  "Yes." Answered Giselle.

FlaWizardmon removed his hat from his eyes. "Yes…~ahem~…as you can see…the Vampire Dance is…irresistible."  

  "Wait, its' over?" Joe asked as his sight was returned. "But I wanted to see it."

**SMACK!!**

Soon Joe was one the floor, with a red hand mark on his face. Giselle wiped her hands as she glared at Persiamon. "Hey, Persiamon…? Never-do-that…again!" 

  "With pleasure."

Back on the tank, the stolen grass Pokemon grunted in pain as the wires sucked their energies. When the power flowed into IvyRosemon, she was coated in flaming green energy that flared like fire. 

  "Gahahah! Oh yes! Such glorious power!! Oh how good it feels!" 

  "IvyRosemon!"  

Snapping her sight ahead of her, she spotted Persiamon and FlaWizardmon leaping up on the catwalk with Joe and Giselle climbing on the stairs.

  "Oh, you never cease to amaze me, darling. But I'm afraid that times change. I tire of racing to Digivolve further than you. You can't even reach the Mega level and I already accomplished part of my dream as a Mega." 

The cat's eyes blinked. "You never told me the rest of your dreams…other than your own kingdom. Come on, we used to be best friends."

  "As I said: Times change, doll. Now witness a taste of my power!" she then pulled out a cage from under the controls. It was a cage with a little Pokemon trapped inside.   

  "That's a Treecko!" Giselle pointed out. 

  "How observant. But you humans aren't the only ones who can Digivolve a Digimon…er Pokemon in this case." 

FlaWizardmon gripped his staff. "What? Impossible! Only the sovereigns have such power other than Tamers and DigiDestined!" 

  "They told you wrong! GAHAHAHA!!!" with that, the green fire around her grew larger and brighter.

  "Stop this now! MAGIC IGNITION!!" the blast he shot out was intercepted by the powerful green flames that coated the Mega. "My attack has been neutralized!" 

  "We saw that, Mr. Obvious! Jeez!" Persiamon shouted, rolling her eyes. 

The little green Pokemon was incased in the same power which its pressure broke apart the cage. It floated from IvyRosemon's hands and its body was out of sight from the light.

  "TREECKO SHINKA….!" From there it green into a tall lizard creature with grass that resembled as wings from its arms. It also had a long grass from its head like long hair. "GROVYLE!!"

A pleasant smile drew on IvyRosemon. "Hmm…cute…but not cute enough…MORE DAMN YOU!! DIGIVOLVE MORE!!"

The gang covered their eyes from the light that lit the room in green. Even when Mimi, Suzy and Palmon came they had to do they same.

  "NO!" FlaWizardmon shouted. As much as he tried to jump in there, the power was too great. So he protected his eyes with his goggles. "Forcing Digivolution is highly dangerous to tamper!" 

  "GROVYLE SHINKA…!!" It grew larger to maybe about over six feet. It gained a dragon appearance and its tail looked like a large pine branch. "SCEPTILE!!"

A scowl on her opened jaw came, followed by disgust expressions. "Ewww…my god…this can not be…you better turn into some good! YOU BETTER!! **DIGIVOLVE!!!"  **

IvyRosemon drew out so much power that it was hurting the Pokemon that was absorbed from, and the force of the energy fluttered the gang's clothes.

  "SCEPTILE SHINKA…!!" 

Its body toned up to a muscular human feature in a Sceptile appearance. Its head was some what shaped like a lizard mask with no eyes, but its chin was human like and white. It has long, green-blue hair, which is actually grass. Like we said, its body is like a human shaped version of Sceptile but it wore some kind of a skirt like Tarzan made out of leaves, but the back part was longer, and waved around like it's a tail. 

  "YLANGTILEMON!!"

(A/N: Ylang is a plant grown in the Philippians.) 

Even though her eyes are covered under that black flower hat, IvyRosemon slowly unshed them to witness her surprise. Before her that floated in the green fire stood a tall, gecko like man in attractive features that made the Mega Digimon woman weak from her knees. Her body felt so heated up that she can melt right where she stands. 

  "Oh god…" she gasped, gingerly touching her lips as she heavenly breathed. "This is…so a dream…"

The intense light dimmed enough for all eyes to open. High on the top catwalk, Palmon nearly fell over if it wasn't for her vines as she gazed and drooled at the evolved Pokemon.

  "Whoa! Cutie!" 

Rolling her eyes, Suzy scanned the Digivolved Pokemon.

**_Ylangtilemon: Jungle Fairy Pokemon. The evolved form of Sceptile. This Tarzan of the jungle flies around, guarding the jungle from any who opposes it._**

**_Type: grass, flying_**

**_Stage: Ultimate_**

**_Level: 60_**

**_Digimon attacks: Gaia Staff, Gaia's Revenge_**

****

Back down near the tank, even Persiamon was seeing the light as she locked her eyes on the tall lean Pokemon.

  "Oh wowie! What a babe!" 

Removing his goggles, FlaWizardmon sighed in annoyance. "Mind the mission, Persiamon. For all we know, that enhanced Pokemon may be a danger for us."

Sparkles still danced in the cat's eyes. "Oh a danger alright! MMmmmm!"^-^

  "Persia!" 

Finally, as the green energy died down, Ylangtilemon dropped to the platform with IvyRosemon. The dark grass Digimon grinned at the kneeled Pokemon. "Finally, a suitable king. You will do _very_ nicely for me, indeed."

As the green grass man stood, he quietly kept his face away from her.

  "A silent type, eh? You will have no choice but to do whatever I say, none the less!" but Ylangtilemon still ignored. "You ungrateful troll! I gave you power and this is the thanks you give me?"

Not taking anymore of the Ultimate Pokemon's rude actions, IvyRosemon lashed out her thorn whip and gave him harsh hits that made Ylangtilemon grunt on pain. 

  "You…!"

**WHAP!**

  "…obey…!"

**WHAP!**

  "…ME!!" 

**WHAP!   **

  "That's enough!" FlaWizardmon, Persiamon, and the two kids shouted.

Finally, the lean Pokemon raised his bruised body up to its feet, but something was wrong. It was know coated in dark blue energy. If he had eyes, Ylangtilemon's would be glowing with the energy.

  "Its one of her abilities. IvyRosemon has him under her control!" FlaWizardmon stated. 

The cat Digimon had enough. She cracked her knuckles and extracted her claws out. "That's it! I don't think that stuff is cool, and you're going down for good!" After standing on her toes, Persiamon launched over the vat and gunned down for her old rival.

  "GAIA STAFF!!" 

But before she knew it, a stick thrust on her belly hard and slammed her far back to where she fought the Veggiemon. Giselle and Joe quickly ran down stairs for Persiamon's aid as FlaWizardmon took a stance to fend the Ultimate off.

  "FIRE CLOUD!!" From his palms, he sprayed hot fire steam at the flying grass man and leaped back before Ylangtilemon can crash into the catwalk.

  "Persiamon, are you alright?" Giselle asked as she motioned to help the cat Digimon off pipe covered pillar.

But Persiamon swatted the girl's arm. "He punched me in the stomach…he punched me in the stomach."

  "Uh…?"

Suddenly, it was like Persiamon towered over twenty feet in a stormy sky. "NO ONE, I MEAN NO ONE HARMS MY STOMACH!!!!!" 

Giselle's brown eyes narrowed. "Why, cause of your belly dances?"

  "NO…!" when Ylangtilemon landed further away from the Ultimate, Persiamon took a fighting stance. "…Cause that's where I keep my food!" 

An Anime drop was made by Giselle.

  "COMING THROUGH!!!" 

Up in the sky…no it's not a bird, no it's not a plane, no it's not Superman…its none other than a falling Palmon glowing in white light.

 (Digivolution)

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO….TOGEMON!!"

Taking the place of the little flower Digimon, Togemon slammed into the steel floor and quickly lashed for the human plant Pokemon.

  "LIGHT SPEED JABBING!! The cactus Digimon rapidly threw a number of jabs; jabs that Ylangtilemon blocked with his palms. 

  "MEGA PUNCH!!" The attack, which was a powerful charged punch, not only missed the swift Ylangtilemon, but it really caught Giselle's interest.

Then the Digivolved Pokemon slid back to a safe distance and drew out a long staff made out of bark wood and clear layers that held glowing green glu. 

  "GAIA'S REVENGE!!" 

Ylangtilemon slammed the tip of his staff and pierced through the steel floor. Suddenly after a quick vibration of the earth, towers of tree trunks erupted from the steel floor, tossing Togemon off her feet. (A/N: Think of the Wood Tower in Megaman Battle Network.)

  "Vulpix, use Flamethrower!" 

Turning around, he spotted a red six tailed fox leaping off the pipes and blowing a wave of fire in his face. Ylangtilemon quickly leaped away after feeling the burn and swatted the agile Pokemon with his Gaia Staff. But thanks to Vulpix's quick reflexes, she was able to maneuver away the attacks with ease and then answer back with another Flamethrower.

Screaming from the pain, Ylangtilemon leaped up in the air, and to the gang's surprise, shiny green metal wings quickly sprout from his back, enabling the Digivolved Pokemon to hover above the danger.

  "GAIA'S REVENGE!!" 

He tossed his staff as hard as a bolt would go on the earth. Once again, after it pierced the steel floor, a wave of rising tree logs that carried the monsters away from the floor. Giselle panic and feared that she would get ripped apart by the raging trunks. Not knowing what to do, she held on to the nearest thing she could think of: Joe. 

Though the boy would be blushing madly, a moment of rampaging trees erupting from the floors was not the time to think about future love plans. "Just stay close, Giselle! We'll be okay!" 

As Ylangtilemon dealt with the trainers and Mimi, IvyRosemon re-gathered the green flames around her to begin her plan. She plants her palms on some panels in the control box and poured the energy into them, leading the aura in the vat of chemicals below. 

  "Yes! Yes! It is nearly done! Veggiemon, prepare to drain the Eco Gunk to the pipes, now!" 

FlaWizardmon picked himself up after getting thrown by the attack. But behind the tower of wood, he can see green light shining. Curious, he leaped on top of a wood trunk and hopped on one to another till he was on the tallest one to see the chemicals draining.

  "No, her plan is unleashing! I must end this!" Leaning forward, he pushed himself with his feet and soared toward the female Digimon. "MAGIC…!" 

POW!! Out of nowhere, Ylangtilemon batted the wizard with his staff and flung him far through a window. 

IvyRosemon laughed under her breath in satisfaction of her new minion's work. "Excellent work…very excellent indeed." She said, staring down at interesting sights. "Ylangtilemon, take five; I want to speak to you, privately. Veggiemon, the army of your kind to deal with those brats until I finish important matters with Ylangtilemon." 

With that, IvyRosemon and Ylangtilemon flew off through a sunroof and disappeared into the night. While playing around with the controls, the two Veggiemons arched a brow at each other.

  "Important matters, huh?"

  "Oh I'm surrrrrre it is. Heheheh." 

Back outside, Joe rushed over to FlaWizardmon who lay on a small crater he made from his crash. Behind the boy, the others, minus Persiamon, followed the boy.

  "FlaWizardmon, are you okay?" 

  "I am fine." He simply said, pulling himself up. "We must hurry. IvyRosemon already dumped the Eco Liquid in the sewer systems."

Suzy gasped. "Then it might be too late!" 

  "Not really!" just then, the group saw Persiamon perched up on a wood tower like a true cat. When she leaped towards them, she dragged along a Veggiemon who had a device. "I've some work making this joker talk. He said that gunk IvyRosemon drained is very gooey and flows slower than water. He also said that there's a lever thingy down the road that can stop the gunk and this gadget he has can keep in touch of where the gunk is flowing."

FlaWizardmon took the terminal off the Digimon's hands. "Brilliant, Persia! Brilliant you are!"

  "Oh you just noticed that, now?" she smirked as she tossed the Veggiemon away to a far distance. 

  "It would seem luck is on our side, but it'll be a matter of time before that liquid takes effect on the human city!" 

The breeder held on to the terminal. "Okay, Mimi and I will stop that gunk. You guys…!"

But then, as the earth shook violently, the towers of wood tumbles apart thanks to a thanks to the army of Veggiemons, charging forth, cutting away the trees.

  "Deal with them, okay?" Suzy shouted as she and Mimi, with Togemon, ran off to race against the chemicals below.

Rubbing her claws against each other like swords, Persiamon evilly grinned. "This won't take long!" 

_  Amazing…is this a dream…? Such strange creatures in this world…heh, heh…yeah, this must be a dream. _

The forest looked so peaceful, even coated above golden light from the sunset. A pair of feet stepped with many steps on a dirt road. Lips pressed firmly on a pair of fingers, like with fear and worry.

  _Where am I?_

Meanwhile, Mimi, Suzy, and Togemon hurried with all their energy down the forest to race against the chemicals underground that was roaring towards the city. Suzy took the lead as she checked the terminal device that Persiamon stole from a Veggiemon.

  "We're about a good distance away from chemicals! The switch to stop the chemicals should be a couple of yards from here!" 

  "I'm just wondering…shouldn't these trees go all freaky with that ooze?" asked Mimi, still trying to keep up.

  "Maybe the pipes are strong enough to contain the chemical reaction, but not the ones under the city!" 

Togemon, who was two seconds behind the girls, kept her pace. "Boy, this seems a little too easy! Shouldn't some crazy psycho of IvyRosemon should try to stop us?"

  "Togemon, don't jinx it for…!"

  "GAAAHHH!!" but then Suzy tumbled off her feet and clutched her head in agony.

  "Was it something I said?" Togemon muttered. 

Mimi kneeled down and gently shook her friend's shoulders. "Suzy! Suzy! What's wrong with you?"

  "No…I'm…not a…fraud! Leave me alone!"

  "I didn't say you were a fraud."

  **_"Yes, but we did!"_**

The DigiDestined jumped to her feet in surprise and nervously scanned the area. "Hello? Who's there?" 

  **_"Behind you!"_**

Feeling cold in her bones, Mimi twist around and spotted a pair of large eyes gazing at her. "GAAAHHH!!!"

 With a ghostly laugh, the eyes zoomed back next to a strange shaped creature. It had a jello head with no eyes but its mouth was within a shiny mask that captured every reflection like a mirror. It also had a ninja style ponytail that tied its orange petals. Its body was just like its head, only with no mouth and it was long and skinny, shaped like a water drop. Below it was thick orange petals that was worn like a skirt, and beneath it were no legs; only a smoky stream like the creature was a genie or some sort. This monster had no arms except floating large hands with orange palms, and on its palms were eyes implanted in them.

  "Oh my god! It's creepy!" Mimi shrieked as Togemon readied herself to defend her partner. "Is that a Digimon?"

  "I never seen that Digimon, Mimi…but I think I seen that skirt from somewhere."

Feeling a little better, Suzy lifted her upper body up and studied the floating creature. She too also recognized the skirt. "It looks like…Vileplume petals!" like light, Suzy snapped up her poke-dex.

**_Psylumemon: Mind Flower Pokemon. The evolved form of Vileplume. At night, it loves to hide in the darkness, under its petals, and scare those lost in the woods. Using its large eyes, it can look into minds and use a person's thoughts to frighten its prey._**

**_Type: psychic, grass_**

**_Stage: Ultimate_**

**_Level: 60_**

**_Digimon Attacks: Vision Chaos, Mental Confusion_**

  "It is a Pokemon!" Suzy stated, putting away her poke-dex. "But…does this mean Pokemon can evolve to their Ultimate stages on their own?"

  "I don't know. You should know…" creeping out from behind a tree, a girl around Suzy's age, wearing a white dress with a long red skirt, and jet black hair evilly smiled at the girls while gazing them with dark eyes.  "After all, you've probably been in this fiasco since the beginning." 

Togemon blinked at this surprising stranger. "Hey…have I seen you before? You look like…"

Suzy and Mimi shot up in cold shock. "ERICA?!!" 

Yes, the gym leader chuckled wickedly while sweeping her hair away from her eyes. "Yes. Surprising, isn't it?"

  "I…I don't understand!" Suzy said, uneasily. 

  "Well funny story. See while you two fought that plant hussy, I found this in one of mall gardens." From her pocket, she pulled out a poke-ball, but when she set it in active mode, the ball was, not only black, but the center had high-tech designs, like it was a Digivice. 

Suzy pulled out her D-Sphere and compared the two. "You…you have a D-Sphere?"

  "She does! But why black? EW!" Mimi spat, sticking out her tongue. "Black? Wait…that's…that's the black poke-ball Izzy talked about!" 

Suzy gasped, eyeing Erica with eyes of disbelief. She couldn't believe her best friend has a black D-Sphere. And if what Izzy said was true, then that device could have corrupted her. Did it? The breeder preyed that it didn't. 

  "That must mean you're the one who ruined the park! Why?" Mimi shouted.

  "Simple…" with a flip of her hair, she shrugged. "Just to capture those you call Digimon, with a little help with my new Pokemon, Psylumemon. Strange, she evolved to this creature after I found this black poke-ball."

She didn't want to believe it, but it looks like that evil device is controlling Erica's mind. It's oblivious the black poke-balls enhances a persons dark emotions and intensions, and even though Erica was a big believer in empathy, she was a bit of a money grubber and a sucker for perfumes.

  "Erica, you got to get rid of that D-Sphere! It's corrupting your mind!" 

Under her shaded face, Erica gazed at her friend. "Corrupt? Funny…you're the one to talk."

  "Huh…what do you mean?"

Flashing a wicked smile, Erica paced behind her Digivolved Pokemon. "My my…how the guilty lives in denial? You should know that life flows with those with corrupt minds. Team Rocket is one oblivious example, and believe it or not, those Officer Jennys are lazy good for nothing hussies that probably lie in their traffic reports just for extra pay." The woman paused for dramatic effect. 

  "I remember seeing you in the papers with that boy, Ash Satoshi Ketchum. Yes, he did saved my Gloom from a fire, but despite that, he is a poor blinded fool, unwise to the harshness of life, and only flowing with the stereotypes of his world. It's written all over his face."

  "What does Ash have to do with this?" Mimi asked, scratching her hair.

  "Actually, this involves his friend. That perverted boy…Takeshi…um, Brock."

Through her stunned face, Suzy grimed. "What about him?"

  "I seem to remember that you gave away Vulpix, correct?" hearing the name, Vulpix escaped out of her poke-ball and glared at Erica's Pokemon. "Ah, speak of the devil. The little Pokemon you gave away." 

  "Gave away?" she gazed down at her Pokemon who was still glaring at the opposing Pokemon with battle eyes.

  "As in 'ridding the bloody thing'!" this angered the fox Digimon as its eyes fueled with fire. "Oh yes, giving away a Pokemon who doesn't like to be handed off by commoners. Even for a famous and sensational breeder, such as yourself, handling Vulpix is a large hassle."

  "But then out of the blue, Takeshi came in your store and asked to be your pupil, which you refused. But then you thought, why not use their resources to put your competition out of business: Salon Rocket."

  "Salon Rocket?" Mimi repeated in question. "That sounds like those weirdoes we met yesterday."

Erica smirked with vileness. "Team Rocket. Yes their attentions were slimy and yes they did almost killed my Pokemon, but then again, you're the slime, Suzy!"

So many thoughts, so many question scrambled in the breeder's head. Why did she call her a slime? 

  "After that, you voluntary stepped out of the industry to increase your legend, making you look like a hero. Course you made an excuse that it was just to 'become a better fashion expert. And to top it off, you gave away Vulpix to Takeshi cause he seems to take care of her better than you.'" 

What a joke, Mimi thought. Obliviously the black D-Sphere also effect Erica's jealously over Suzy, and making up lies to throw the two off. But looking at her green haired friend, why were these lies affecting her so deeply?

  "Then years later, you captured two Pokemon to replace your prized Pokemon, but they couldn't compare to Vulpix, even for the Pokemon beauty contest. Then out of all the luck, as if God was on your side, Takeshi bumped into you. Using the opportunity after he probably perfected your Vulpix to high standards that even you can't succeed, you used Vulpix in the contest and had Takeshi help you do all the things you only pretend to know."

It was like nobody was home in Suzy. The breeder's eyes were full of darkness as she fell into a bottomless pit of confusion and little along the way: guilt. All that Erica said couldn't be true…couldn't it? Maybe she is and she didn't know it….

  "You witch!" Mimi shouted in anger. "How would you know about her? You maybe her best friend but I bet your saying this cause you're jealous! You weren't even there at the beauty contest! How would you know?"

The gym leader, with eyes so dark, cackled. "That answer is obvious, air-head."

Psylumemon's head glowed in blue light. **_"Who do you think was giving your friend a migraine?" _**

Mimi may not be a genius like Izzy, but even she got the idea that Psylumemon was reading Suzy's thoughts.

Chuckling, Erica flipped her hair. "Face it, air-head; your friend is the biggest con artiest in fashion since Donnatella Versace." 

There was no way this was true. Ever since Mimi met Suzy, she's was pretty much an honest woman who's personally almost matches to Sora's; meaning she doesn't wear make up, she's not into fancy clothes, and all she ever talks about is inner beauty, something that Mimi sometimes ignores. But still, why is this effecting Suzy? Does she actually believe this garbage…? Does it mean that what Erica said was true?

  "Suzy…?"

  "Mimi!" Togemon called as she pointed the terminal that lied next to Suzy. "That gunk…it's almost close to the city!"

She knows that they have to stop that gooey stuff, but the news about Suzy's life kept her feet from going further. Mimi just doesn't know what to think of Suzy…or if she could believe Erica's words. They could be lies, but then again she did peak into the breeder's head, those words brought the girl to a mind struggle. Does that mean…?

  "Mimi…" Suzy muttered who was on her knees in grief. "Just go without me…Erica's my problem."

  "Suzy you can't…"

  "JUST GO!" she roared, tossing the device to the spooked girl.

  "Well since you put it that way…!" Togemon shouted as she tailed Mimi to stop the chemicals.

After Mimi ran a distance past Erica, the corrupt gym leader lazily looked over her shoulder, grinning at the DigiDestined and her cactus Digimon. "You know, Suzy…an Eco Metropolis does intrigue me."     

Though she was in the case of breaking down, Suzy raised and squeezed her brows. "What do you mean by that?"

Smiling with evil, Erica tossed a poke-ball up in the air. What popped out of the device was something Suzy wasn't expecting. It looked like a blue blowfish, but it had muscular arms with red gloves. "You…Pukumon is it? Yes, go deal with the pink haired ditz." Cackling with joy, Pukumon launched like a rocket to where Mimi ran off.      

  "Y…you would let so many people…die?" 

Her evil but satisfied smile faded to an angry frown. "Like how they let thousands and thousands of poor plants die! This is but a warning to what happens when you defy nature, and you know that you can't fight nature…" Erica then flashed a large smile, showing her white teeth. "…or it'll just bite back."

Even though she was confused of these thoughts about being a fraud, Suzy was enraged of Erica's betrayal, despite being controlled by that dark D-Sphere. Pokemon, like Vulpix can sense their trainer's emotions and sometimes reflect back on them, and the fire fox was about to demonstrate that by attacking the gym leader.

  "VUULLL!!" 

A soft but wicked smile sounded under Erica's breath as she watched the fire type charge at her. "Well, aren't you cute? Psylumemon?" 

The abnormal Pokemon flashed its floating hands open, letting the eyes on its palms open. As it did, yellow light formed in it pupil and directed the energy to each of its fingertips. **_"VISION CHAOS!!"_******It released the energy from its fingers, shooting ten thin beams directly at Vulpix.

  "VULLLL!!"

At the tallest tower in the water plant, on the balcony sat a relaxed and happy IvyRosemon. Her nerves were, for now, so eased, so calm. She felt so at peace that she wished she can feel this way forever…but then again, that'll lose the fun of it. 

  "Ivy!" But then Persiamon leaped from below and perched on the metal rails. "Let's go! No chickening out this time!" 

Like she figured, they already dealt with the Veggiemon. But what do IvyRosemon care?  "~sigh~…leave me alone. Can't you see I'm savoring my happiness?" 

  "Crushing a human city to their death just for your dreams is something to be happy? You little ****!!"

  "Even if it weren't meant to be, I've already gotten what I want." 

Clueless, the catwoman scratched her head. "Uh…that hunky gecko guy?"

  "Yeeeeah…something like that." IvyRosemon uneasily said.

  "Wha…?" with large eyes, she stared at the Mega's with shock. "Um…okay, I don't think this is the fic to discuss that!"

  "Indeed." Snapping her fingers, Ylangtilemon instantly lunged out the door of IvyRosemon's room and tackled Persiamon off the balcony. "Cheers!"

The two warriors rocketed down, where Persiamon can see the floor gaining very quickly. "This is my stop!" she swatted away Ylangtilemon's grip and sunk her claws through the tower wall to stop her fall. It took a few feet down to fully stop, but after that, Persiamon spot below the Digivolved Pokemon swooped up in the sky with his wings. The cat Digimon lowered her joints, preparing to act as the flying grass type charges for her.

  "MAGIC IGNITION!!" But then a fireball blew Ylangtilemon off course, forcing him to fly away to recover. To her surprise, FlaWizardmon was already floating next to her. "GAH! Jeez! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

  "Persiamon, quit yakking and go after IvyRosemon!" 

  "That's what I was gonna do! Duh!" instantly, her anger for the plant Digimon fueled her as she climbed up the tower with thundering speed. When IvyRosemon hung her head over the rail to watch the fight, she got plowed straight in the chin by Persiamon as the force of her dash blew a cloud of smoke and ripped apart the rails.

  "GAIA'S STAFF!!" Another swing of the wooden staff that FlaWizardmon jumped away from.

Meanwhile, on top of a long steel wall, which the rooftop seemed more like a bridge, Giselle and Joe hurried up the stairs where on top they can see FlaWizardmon fighting the humanoid gecko afar. Judging by Giselle, the fire Digimon was overpowered by this evolved Pokemon. Every attack the wizard threw always either misses or gets reflected by Ylangtilemon's staff. 

  "GO…MAROWAK!!" she tossed her poke-ball as hard as she could, releasing the ground-type Pokemon to battle. 

Joe blinked at Giselle's choice. "Giselle, ground types are weak against grass types." 

  "Marowak is on a very high level, unlike your Weepinbell." 

  "Why do you keep insulting my trainer skills? I worked hard to get better since the Poke Tech."

  "Didn't help much in your first round of the Indigo League."

  "WHAT? YOU SAW MY MATCH?!"

The bone type Pokemon raced over to the Digivolved Pokemon with its bone club in hand. Its trainer eyed at the battle, studying the opponent for her next move. "Marowak, Leer!" 

The Pokemon shot a deadly glare with sparks of blue light from its eyes, but quickly, Ylangtilemon turned away and shot to the air. With a quick second, the grass type tossed the staff down, blowing Marowak off its feet when the staff pierced the floor. 

  "I'll show you, Giselle!" Joe shouted with a poke-ball in hand. "WEEPINBELL, USE VINE WHIP!!" 

After freed from its poke-ball, Weepinbell lashed out a brown vine up on the sky. Though Ylangtilemon tired to use his speed and agility to dodge the vine as it moves around like a running hose with a mind of its own, the Vine Whip attack is very handy against speedy Pokemon, and it proved it yet again by wrapping around the super Pokemon's staff. 

But Ylangtilemon proved just how powerful a Digivovled Pokemon can be by reeling the bell shaped Pokemon high to him in the sky. As the grass type was up to his point of view, Ylangtilemon swung a scissor kick and smashing Weepinbell to rocket hard to the floor. 

  "Weepinbell, no!"

  "MAGIC IGNITION!!" 

A white fireball caught Ylangtilemon's attention when it flew past him. His eyes, if it has any to show, where now focused on the floating wizard that met with him in the night sky. FlaWizardmon fired a number of fireballs from his match staff, which as usual, Ylangtilemon maneuvered around them. But to his surprise, Ylangtilemon phased by the wizard and batted him hard down to the floor. The two trainers watched with fright as FlaWizardmon flew and crashed in another tower further away. 

  "AH, FLAWIZARDMON!!" Joe cried. 

This was crucial, thought Giselle as she gazed at the power flying Digimon with sweet down her head. Giselle could use her other Pokemon, other than Marowak who made sure Ylangtilemon won't near his trainer, but this creature's strength proved devastating. And looking at the sky, she can see that Persiamon was too busy with IvyRosemon who were fighting at the sky with a rapid number of punches and kick. Not only that, she doesn't want Joe to mess things up…and hurt himself.

  "Come on Togemon, you gotta get rid of that creepy fish!" 

  "I'm…trying…but it isn't easy as you think!" 

Meanwhile, Mimi and Togemon made to the wheel valve where they have to turn it to stop the Eco Liquid, but the problem is, not only that Mimi can't turn the valve with her limit strength, but Pukumon was making it difficult for them.

  "NEEDLE SPRAY!!" 

Unfortunately, as Pukumon rocketed towards his foe, crossing his arms before his face, the needles bounced off his skin before Pukumon plowed into Togemon's gut like a cannonball.  

  "Give me…a break!" Togemon growled as she tried to life back to her feet. "Just cause…you're a Mega…doesn't…"

  "BRISTEN PUNCH!!" 

POW!! Before Mimi knew it, Togemon flew another twelve feet away from where she crashed to. 

  "No, Togemon! You gotta help me here!" she cried as Mimi tried to turn the valve.

  "Gahaha! She won't be going anywhere, human! Mistress Erica will earn a flower kingdom after she dispossess of the one responsible for creating a world for her! And more sushi for me! Gahahah!" with that, Pukumon went back to pounding the daylights out of Togemon.

Mimi's arms shook as she checked the terminal. The gunk was already out of the forest and is on the field where she is, on the edge of a sewer moat that crosses between the forest and the city of Celadon. 

  _Oh no, that gunk is getting closer…!_

  "NEEDLE SQUALL!!" Using his own needle attack from the top of his head, Togemon suffered the pain of the needle storm.

  …_Togemon can't win against this guy…!_

Mimi tried yet again to twist the valve, but it still won't budge.

  _…I can't move this stupid thing…_

Visions of Suzy enduring the torture of Erica and her Pokemon, Psylumemon played in her head.

_  …And Suzy's back there probably in trouble. What about Suzy? She's a con artiest and she lied to us…what if the reason she helped us was because she wanted to make up for those mistakes…? No! I don't care what Suzy is! She's a kind hearted person and she's risking her life to help us! She even turned down that guy, Zack or whatever his name's offer just to help us. She's still a good friend…_

Togemon's Light Speed Jabbing couldn't get though of Pukumon's arms that used them to defend. After swatting her fist, he delivered a devastating blow to the face that send Togemon flying.

  "NO…TOGEMOOOON!!!!!" 

As if she lost her voice, Mimi trailed off when she noticed a familiar green glow from her chest. 

  _Yes…give him trouble, Togemon!_

(Digivolution)

  "TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO….LILYMON!!" 

To remind you people, when the DigiDestined got to the Poke-World, something was draining their Digi-Core power; obviously the work of Daemon. Izzy suggested that the gang need to re-discover their crest again since Tai demonstrated it earlier. 

Mimi smiled as she felt her crest of sincerity fully restored once again, just like four…er five years ago when they battled the Dark Masters. Pukumon was aghast when he saw a little nature fairy in a pink dress take the place of Togemon. 

Lilymon gave a sweet smile and a wink. "Hey, sushi face…I'm back…FLOWER CANNON!!" celebrating her return for after a few hours (Sure felt like years.) she launched a powerful solar blast from the cannon that from in her hands, but she pouted after Pukumon easily dodged the attack.

  "Hurry up, Lilymon! That icky gunk is almost here!" Mimi cried as she tried to turn the valve.

  "Not to worry, Mimi, I got a plan! SUNNY DAY!!" she raised her hands high, summon an orb of solar light. The bright light stopped Pukumon in his tracks and forced him to shield his eyes. The mini sun hovered away from Lilymon's hands and positioned in a higher spot to make the night time seem like the day.

  "Okay…" Mimi mumbled, shielding her eyes too. "I don't see what this will do."

Lilymon shook her head with a smile, disappointed to know that Mimi ignored Suzy's crash course on TMs. Luckily, Lilymon's plan was not done yet. Yes, my friends; this cute little Digimon has a plan so crafty, so ingenious, and so devilishly intricate in it's simplicities that it defines plausibility to the minds of females…  

  "Yoo hoo, Pukumon!" she sang. The fish Digimon felt his nerves shot tensed, staring at Lilymon who trailed her fingers gingerly on her chest to her lips as her arm rested on her head. With a pose that defines an act of modeling, Lilymon slowly blinked her sparking eyes with her lids that had smooth eye lashes. "Hi…"  

Yes my friends…her third TM: **Attract       **

Demonstrating man's behaviors for the female, Pukumon hung his tongue and breathed like a dog. Like an old Looney Tune cartoon, Pukumon howled like a wolf, banging his head with a frying pan he got from nowhere. 

  "Aw, don't hurt yourself for little ol me…" she cooed as her flower hat harnessed solar energy. "Allow me…SOLARBEAM!!!!" 

BLAM!!! With a powerful beam of energy that would probably do the DBZ fighters proud, at least Krillin, Pukumon screamed in agony as he was caught in the beam. Hearing the cry die away, it was clear that Pukumon was destroyed, so Lilymon stopped the beam.

  "Woo! I sure hope there's no return policies on these TMs cause I love em!" she cheered as she danced on the sky.

  "Lilymon! Get over here and help me!" 

  "Coming!" ^-^ 

Back at the water plant, Persiamon landed on a large antenna before leaping away from a flower petal beam that tore up that antenna. The Ultimate soared angrily at the hovering Mega who phased away and came up elbowing the cat on the spine. Like cat, Persiamon stopped her fall by landing on her feet on another tower.

  "HELTER SKELTER!!" 

Crossing her arms, she fired a black blast after spreading her arms, but IvyRosemon countered with the Black Roses beam, colliding in a large explosion. Without hesitation, IvyRosemon hurtled through the smoke and delivered a roundhouse kick that made Persiamon crash to another tower, thirty feet away.

  "You're starting to bore me, honey!" IvyRosemon sneered. "You're getting old."

  "OLD?!!!" the window she crashed in blew away before Persiamon stormed out of the tower. "COME HERE AND SAY THAT! **HELTER SKELTER!!!"   **

  "Vulpix, use Flamethrower!"

The little fire type blew a stream of flames at its foe, but the Digivolved Pokemon, Psylumemon, moved around with rapid teleportation, it was impossible for the fox Pokemon to hit. Flashing a hand towards Vulpix with an eye opened on its palm, it shot five more white beams from its fingers which the fox Pokemon took the beams full on and was shoved through the dirt. Amazingly, Vulpix survived, but she was in pain. 

An evil smile crossed Erica's face. "May that Vulpix is trained well, and what is it to these Digimon? The Rookie stage? You must be proud, old friend…no…that's not right…" 

Suzy grimed, eying at what Erica was about to say.

  "…I forgot…someone else trained the poor thing. My, you never change, Suzy; taking the credit of someone else's hard work."

It was as if Suzy's pride too a deep sink. She couldn't let Erica's words distract her, but…

**_Warning!_**

Suddenly, Suzy's ears heard the voice from her green D-Sphere.

**_Digivolution energy charged for one Champion Digivolution. Possible subject in play: Vulpix. Begin Digivolution?_**

Did it have to ask? "Vulpix, Digivolve now!" she raised the ball just before it shined with white energy. 

Feeling new power flow to her veins, Vulpix leaped high into the air. 

  "VULPIX SHINKA…!" the little fox's body grew a couple of feet long, its snout also grew a few inches, the curls in her hair and tail were gone and straightened, and three new tails grew with the six. In addition, its red-brown fur turned to a shiny coating of vanilla white. "NINETAILS!!"

(A/N: Bet you loved that didn't you Ninetalesuk? Didn't you? Didn't you? We asked you a question…! Yeah…thought so.)

SMACK

(A/N: Ow…jeez Terra.)

But such abnormal scenes didn't please the grass gym leader. "Mmm…such a waste, Suzy. Psylumemon, please deal with this furry rat." 

Dancing around like a wiggly hula dancer toys you keep in the car, Psylumemon shot ten more beams from its fingers.

  "Quick Attack, Ninetails!" 

Using her speedy offensive attack, Ninetails maneuvered around the hurtling beams and tackled straight on the strange plant's gut. The fox leaped over behind Psylumemon as the half Digimon-Pokemon spun in a cycle from the attack. As it gained control, it smiled, showing its eyes on its hands and laughed with an echoed tone you hear in those ghost movies.

  **_"Amusing, mammal._****_ Try again? MENTAL CONFUSION!!!" _**

The area within Ninetails' vision became wobbly, and clouded with swirls of purple clouds. The fox felt dizzy, but she tried to contain her panic state, but she couldn't tell where Psylumemon is. Is it at the right….no, it's at 11 o clock….no above….no its straight ahead, laughing at her.

  "Shall we get back to basics, Psylumemon?" Erica asked.

  **_"Indeed."_**

  "Very well, Bullet Seed."

Psylumemon aimed its fingers and clicked them like they were guns. Each of them fired seeds like machine guns, forcing Ninetails to take direct and painful hits.

Suzy felt her confidents drained away quickly, as she bit her knuckles. What is gonna do…? How is she gonna win this…without any help? ****  

  "Come on! Let me help you!" 

  "I said no, Joe!" 

Marowak felt like a kid being caught in the middle of bullies' fun when Ylangtilemon kept flying away from the ground type tried to catch him in an attack. The Digivolved Pokemon didn't even have to hit the little Pokemon, he just swung his staff and the force of the swing blew Marowak away and made it tumble back. 

The young boy had enough and shoved Giselle away, gently, and prepared to stand as a trainer. "Weepinbell, get in there and use Sleep Powder!" 

  "JOE!" 

The bell grass Pokemon bounced past the woozy Marowak, and made a hard jump to the fairy Pokemon. From its mouth, it spat a blue powder at Ylangtilemon, but the man-grass Pokemon twirled his staff like a fan and blew the powder back at Weepinbell, putting it to sleep. 

  "Weepinbell, get up!"

  "GAIA STAFF!!" 

The Digivolved Pokemon of Treeko not only thrust his staff on the floor, but it extended in green light. Once it pierced the floor, the shockwave it created cut through the steel bridge like butter and plowed away the two Pokemon to make way at the children of the Pokemon Tech.

  "GET DOWN!!" Giselle screamed, diving at Joe away from the shockwave. 

As a result, the surface of the bridge was shredded with smoke rising from the middle of the scar. Giselle pushed herself up from the floor, breathing heavenly she did. 

  "I said to back off! You're too inexperienced for this!"

  "Inexperienced? Giselle, I traveled around Kanto and earned eight badges. I may not have won, but at least I made to the Pokemon League. That at least means something…" a thought finally kicked in his head. "How come you're still in the Pokemon Tech?"

  "Uh…"

Though both Marowak and Weepinbell were in a lot of pain, they pushed their bodies to protect their trainers as Ylangtilemon hovered his way towards the two creatures. He spoke no words, but this silent super Pokemon didn't have to say that he was gonna slam his staff again to finish them off.

  "MAGIC IGNITION!!" 

But suddenly a white fireball blew on Ylangtilemon's side and forced his concentration away. Without hesitation, FlaWizardmon tackled the super Pokemon and kept shoving back the the grass creature. 

  _Come on, children. Time grows short!_

Giselle watched with eyes of concern at the battle between of the Armor leveled Digimon and the Ultimate leveled Pokemon. Her heart beat with fear when Ylangtilemon swung another devastating force that shoved away FlaWizardmon. That blast also nearly reached Giselle and Joe, and that really scared the young female. But there was nowhere to run, the shockwave crunched the floor behind them to a barricade where they can't escape, and Marowak and Weepinbell only had the energy to watch the fight. Thoughts flowed in her head, like, what is she doing here, is she crazy. But importantly…why is Joe here where he can get hurt? 

The tan haired boy didn't have the candy apples in his head to figure this one out. Maybe she was freaked out; maybe someone hit her on the head when he wasn't looking. But the snotty girl of Pokemon Tech stood before him, shielding him from the crossfires of the fight. 

  "Giselle?"  Here, as Giselle turned to him, was something he thought of seeing. Before his eyes, Giselle was breaking down into tears. 

  "I didn't know…how to get you to stay out of this…but when I saw you battle…I was worried…but maybe I've should've been more confident with you…~sniff~."

Joe was speechless; with blinking eyes, his mouth was empty of words.

  "Remember…after when those three kids left the school…before you left? We hung out…but…all those times…you made me feel like I was special; not like those other guys who treated me like I was a queen…it gets boring after a while, and you showed me that."

  "Huh…you…?"

  "As for the Pokemon Tech…yeah, I made to the league…but I lost in the first round…and since then, I was confused to what to do next…I thought maybe I take a few years back in the school…my future was killing me…and what was worse was when you left…I didn't feel like myself since then…"

Nobody was home in Joe's little head. He thought that Giselle forgotten about him, but what next will blow Joe's mind.

   "I…I don't want you to get hurt…I…I missed you."

Were his ears deceiving him again when she said that? Were his eyes tricking when Giselle, right now, is hugging him? Were his feelings beneath his skin swindling him when he felt her tears drip on his shoulders? Was the corner of his cheeks misleading him when he felt her lips touch his face?  Is this a dream?

He doesn't know, but he sure as hell he ain't waking up! 

Like a top of a volcano or a cartoon character's head bursting with steam, the children's bags burst white light out of the hole. Awakening from their lovely moment, Giselle and Joe reached into their bags, cautiously, and pulled out white glowing orbs, which quickly dimmed from its light to reveal two silver poke-balls with some kind of a techno lock in the place of the button. On the center of this lock was a green screen. (A/N: Hey, that rhymed.)

  "Giselle…this looks like that poke-ball Suzy has!" 

After that dialogue, the strange poke-ball vibrated like mad in Joe's hand, and the light burst from the coating. At the same time and when Joe noticed this next moment, Weepinbell rose like it was caught on an invisible geyser and it was coated in the same light. 

  "WEEPINBELL SHINKA…!!" spinning out of control, it quickly popped into a different shape; a taller bell plant, but it stood upside down, and it had the looks of a Venus-flytrap. "VICTREEBELL!!"

Giselle's jaw dropped at this impossible experience. Though her mind questioned how Joe's Pokemon evolved without a leaf stone, but quickly figured it was that poke-ball, she smiled. 

  "Hey Joe…I think we have the same poke-balls as Suzy! What did she call them again?"

  "I think its D-Sphere." 

But snapping out of this magical moment, their worries came back when they saw FlaWizardmon pinned down on the neck by Ylangtilemon's staff. But because of the possession of the D-Sphere, Joe's confidents boiled up to the roof, yet he did not know, his confidents were flowing into Giselle, letting her feel the warm energy that relaxed her heart. 

But looking at each other's eyes, they found their hands locked together with each other. Did humiliation force them to let go? No! Did fear of rejection succeed? No! Hatred? No! They smiled with eyes softly locked, letting their hands hold tighter. 

  "I'm not gonna get hurt…as long as you're here, Giselle."

(Girls' note, minus Rika: Awwwwwww!)

(Mallory: Was that a sigh I heard, Rika?)

(Rika: (blushing) What? NO!)

If Digivolution or that gushing moment wasn't enough how about both their D-Sphere, simultaneously shining like the sun, and shaking uncontrollably. Giselle and Joe couldn't control the devices; they kept forcing their hands to rise up and bring the glowing D-Sphere together into one, with the light shining so bright, it engulfed even Ylangtilemon and FlaWizardmon. Speechless and perplexed Giselle and Joe are, they watched, as their D-Spheres were still stuck together, Marowak and Victreebell hover over the floor and bathed in white light.

**(Play: Going digital.)**

  "MAROWAK…!"

  "VICTREBELL…!"

  "JOGRESS SHINKA…!!" 

They spun rapidly as they collided together to form…a weird rocky creature with a bony head like Marowak, only it looked like those skulls you see in desserts, but it had two long leafs on its head worn straight down like hair. Its body was bulky, but like a brown rock with scars on its chest, and its waist looks as if it wasn't completely connected to its upper body. This creature seems so much like Shurimon, you know, the samurai of sincerity. Why? Cause it too had springy arms, but it also had spring green vine legs too, and they held triple bladed shrukens made out of bones, like something from the prehistoric ages. To add this weird set up, it had some kind of a rat tail with a tiny bell shaped flower wrapped on it.      

  "EOLITREEMON!!" 

If they had the thought to close their jaws, they could, but right now they can't cause what they just witness was an astonishing sight since a Slowpoke can morph into Slowbro with the help of a Shellder. Since that none of them won't be able to use a poke-dex, allow me.

****

**_Eolitreemon: Fossil plant Pokemon. The combined form of Marowak and Victreebell. Prehistoric around in the past area. This Pokemon travels on valleys by bouncing. It can jump almost as high as the _****_Grand Canyon_****_. Its blades can scar even steel. This Pokemon can be heard by the flower bell on its tail, as a warning of its approach. _**

**_Type: grass, ground_**

**_Stage: Ultimate_**

**_Stage: 67 _**

**_Digimon Attacks: Bone Blader, Hurricane Slicer _**

****

Ylangtilemon took more of a battle stance on the air, after releasing FlaWizardmon, knowing that this one will be quite a challenge. The fossil Pokemon eyed its trainers, waiting for their command.

  "Well…your call." It said with double voices, but the kids were too shocked to speak. 

  "CHILDREN, now's the time!" FlaWizardmon shouted. 

Now was defiantly the time to ask questions later…

  "Okay…" the two chorused together. "GO!!! SKULL BASH!!" 

And kick some punk grass fairy butt!

Eolitreemon bounced like lightening, using Marowak's Skull Bash on the fairy's gut; the force of the attack even blown the dirt away. But super Pokemon were made of tough steel and plenty of steroids as Ylangtilemon recovered and kicked the dusty Pokemon off and flew high into the sky where it thinks it can't reach him.

Wrong!

As the poke-dex said, this fused Pokemon can leap over the tallest buildings in a single bound (Okay, I lied of it saying that.) and Eolitreemon proved it by springing away, meeting the flying grass Pokemon in the night sky. 

  "VINE WHIP!" Joe shouted. 

Since each of its arms and legs were clutched in bone blades, Eolitreemon tossed one up in the air and lashed its vine at its foe. Despite Ylangtilemon's attempts to escape the snaky vine's wrath, it still caught the flying Pokemon and reeled him in to receive a smash in the face with the top side of its other blade. Tossing away the trash, Eolitreemon caught its other blade with ease.

But being a stubborn Pokemon he is, Ylangtilemon's wings broke his fall and shot back up to take revenge on the fused Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Persiamon and IvyRosemon's battle still reigned supreme as they threw a number of kicks, scratches, and fists as they were still air-borne. But we all know in physics, and the old saying: What goes up must comes down, and since IvyRosemon can fly, Persiamon was the one who had to go down. But as a Digimon, her legs were made of tough steel and not even her feet broke to pieces when she landed in the battlefield of Ylangtilemon and Eolitreemon. 

  "Hi guys!" she said cheerfully to the Pokemon Tech kids. "Whacha doing?"

  "Can't you see we're busy, Persia?" Giselle said, keeping her eyes on the sky like Joe is doing. "Use Bonemerang!"

Persiamon looked up at the aerial battle, and she gotta wonder: If that springy thing is their Pokemon, how can it hear them from way up there?

BAM!!!

Being so foolish, the cat Digimon let IvyRosemon stomp her flat when she dived like a comet. But her hatred for the plant witch was greater than the pain in her face and Persiamon tossed the Mega off and she leaped off the bridge after her. 

  "BLACK ROSES!!"

Giselle gasped when she saw a black, petal covered beam blast Persiamon up in the sky and crashed on the bridge. She knew that she had her battle, but Persiamon is her friend. Giselle dug deep into her pockets and took out three tiny boxes.

  "Persiamon, crack these open!" she said, tossing the boxes to the hands that popped up from her smeared body. 

Persiamon crushed the boxes and sparkling data flowed all around her body. After peeling herself off the messed up snow angel, she spotted her old time rival soar up from the side of the bridge, and fired another Black Rose. The blast harmfully blew a hole on the bridge, and Giselle and Joe had to shield themselves from the gusty smoke. IvyRosemon laughed fiendishly, celebrating the fact that her rival was defeated for good.

  "MEGA KICK!!!" 

…Though her mind couldn't think of the idea that she was wrong since her head smashed into the bridge. 

Yes, those boxes were TMs. After Giselle saw Togemon use Pokemon attacks, she used that idea to help Persiamon. One TM was **Teleport**, the other was **Mega Kick**, and the third…

Leaping off the crash site, Persiamon perched on the ruined rail, next to Giselle and Joe before she saw IvyRosemon's body bounce off the smoky patch, bruised and battered, yes. But did she show mercy? No! Persiamon's anger for her rival conquered her, and it controlled her anger by having her hands wave around to generate energy, and she held the charging orb back between her palms to perform…

  "HYPER…BEAAAM!!!!" A power blast of energy rammed IvyRosemon far about two blocks, and as she poured in the energy, IvyRosemon crashed into tower that had pipes around.

**(End song)**

Persiamon used so much power; the blast broke the tower in half, with the water it held freed from the pipes. As loud sounds of metal were heard roared into destruction, flashes of peaceful memories kicked in before Persiamon's eyes. Memories when they were friends in their In-Training and Rookie levels, before the ways of the Digital World corrupted them to strive in the survival of the fittest life.

  "IVYROSEMON!!!" she cried, leaping to her rescue…?

Yes, Giselle and Joe were confused of Persiamon's concern for the evil Digimon, but thoughts were thrown aside when Eolitreemon slammed back on the bridge, with Ylangtilemon hovered above him.

  "GAIA'S REVENGE!!!" Once again, Ylangtilemon threw his staff down and ripped the bridge apart when the tree trucks erupted from the floor. The kids would've been killed, if….

  "HURRICANE SLICER!!!"

…If it wasn't for Eolitreemon, who spun his blades like a top and chopped away the wood while FlaWizardmon used his Fire Cloud to shield the kids from the flying wood pieces so they won't poke their eyes out. (Sorry you had to see that, nature lovers.). After the job was done, the fused Pokemon leaped after Ylangtilemon.

  "BONE BLADER!!!" 

But like the Double Star, he tossed its bone shrunken at Ylangtilemon, which missed. But heck, like us westerns, trainers and Pokemon can improvise. Eolitreemon guided the bone in a u-turn to wrap the fairy Pokemon within the vine. It swung the Pokemon in spin cycle before…BOOM! Slamming the creature back on the bridge, HARD. Landing in the smoky site, on the badly shaped bridge that was arched, at least away from the children, Eolithmon watched the Ultimate devolve back into an unconscious Treecko.

Finally it was over, so over it gotten into the kids skulls and they cheered for victory, leaping on each other for a hug. 

  "WE DID IT! WE DID IT!! YEAH!!!!" 

Not even asking Joe, Giselle grabbed his face and planted her lips on his.

Lucky he is; he didn't even use some dirty phrase to get the girl. Oh well. Enjoy, Joe.

Caught flying on the sky, FlaWizardmon watched the kids, and studied the computer screen below where the vat is, showing the flow of the liquid has stopped. 

  "Well done, DigiDesinted, and to you, trainers…but I fear that Persiamon has discovered the price for this victory." 

  "Ninetails, Fire Spin, now!"

FINALLY, we're back to the grand finale of this chapter. The evolved fox Pokemon launched a fiery twister of flames, catching Psylumemon in the inferno. BUT NOT FOR LONG, as the Utlimate made improvising use of its Digimon attack.

**_  "VISION CHAOS!!"  _**Instead of straight laser beams, the white lights circled around the Pokemon in a sphere and shoved away the fire for Psylumemon to come out a little scathed. 

  "Pity, Suzy…" Erica sneered. "You'll never win with a Pokemon that's not even yours."

  "IT IS MINE!!" Suzy snapped.

  "Yes…keep telling yourself that, like you told yourself that you made most of your accomplishments 'by yourself'. Such a laugh. I've already proven that you're powerless without someone to be your arms. Just admit it!" 

  "SUZY!!" Erica spread a wicked smile when she saw Mimi and Lilymon race back from stopping the chemicals. 

  "My…are you lucky. Your victory ticket is here." This boiled the breeder's veins. 

Lilymon fluttered by the battered Ninetails, aiming her cannon at the Ultimate. "Hey there, ugly! How about picking on someone your own type?" 

  "Mimi, get her out of there!" Lilymon and Mimi looked back at Suzy with bafflement. "This is my battle, my problem!" 

  "Suzy, don't listen to what this witch said…!"

  "MIMI! This is a Pokemon battle! Pull your Digimon out of there!" 

She didn't like it; she fulfilled her wishes and motioned Lilymon to leave the two alone. 

  "Well this is quite a shocker." Erica said, with eyes glowing with evil. "Since when did you become the independent wrench?" 

  "SHUT UP! Ninetails, Confuse Ray!" 

The Pokemon slouched down and grew her eyes to a purple glow, but fast as light Psylumemon fired its Vision Chaos beams again, slamming into Ninetails to bring her off her feet. But the brave trooper the fox Pokemon is struggled its weak legs up to a standing point, and once again Psylumemon took a cowardly way to blast the injured fox, and the poor Pokemon dropped like it was shot dead, which it was just got the wind knocked out of her.

  "Ninetails!" with defeat crawling around her, Suzy shamefully dropped to her knees, trying to reach up to her hurt Pokemon. 

Erica laughed at this sight, enjoying every single moment of Suzy's pain. "Such a waste. You call yourself a breeder? It would've fought well if its true trainer was around in your place."

  "Suzy is its real trainer you witch!" Mimi shouted, with similar looks on Lilymon.   

  "Naïve little brat. The world is so full of them." 

Forget the dark controlled trainer; Mimi knew that Suzy needed desperate support. "Come on, Suzy, don't listen to her! You're not what she said she is! You just need to give your Pokemon…"

  "DAMMIT MIMI, SHE'S RIGHT!!!" 

Both Mimi and Lilymon flinched in bewilderment. "Huh?" 

Suzy breathed, desperately from her cries.   "I…~sob~…I was raised spoiled…I never get much chances doing things independently…I've grown accustomed to it…and because of that, after being picked on a lot…it lowered by self-esteem…even making my way as a to become a breeder, my parents did most of the work…then when I became a breeder, I was on my own…I never had confidents in myself. Erica here had a struggling life, doing things that even pained her while I got it through easy…!

Did that feel familiar to Mimi? Oh yes…her life was so easy and sheltered. Suzy probably had no idea how accurate most of her story hit her life; a spoiled, almost dependent life.

  "…when I had Vulpix, I had trouble handling her, she was spoiled like me. I hired helpers in most of my competitions to breed her…and…I never thanked anyone for helping me…~sob~…I felt so rotten…~sob~…!" 

Tears soaked the soil beneath her. Suzy uncontrollably cried her heart out as Mimi and Lilymon watched with astonishment and pity. Their friend never told her about herself, maybe she never did for anyone. Erica could've violated anime rule #0798 and gutted her down right now, but she was enjoying every moment of this, and silently gloating.       

But crying like a soap opera actor, memories of Vulpix came in, like the time when she first got her at the age of thirteen, how they entered in many beauty shows, wither they win, lost, or, dare I say it, weasel their way through, how their friendship build up, how something clicked in Suzy within those years.

  "…But…that was when something else I discovered…the beauty of within…to tell the truth, I sucked at perfecting outer beauty…" Mimi and Lilymon could feel tension flaring in Suzy as she slowly stood up. "…I found Vulpix suffering alone in a cold night when I met her in an alley…and to others eyes, she looked hideous…and even though I didn't know much about breeding the traditional way, I took care of her by myself, using my beliefs in inner beauty to help her. And cause of that I trusted no one with her, and she did too, since she took my spoiled side. Brock was the only one she felt so trusting! And I took the liberty to let her stay with him…and I didn't leave the job for what you said…I did so I can rid myself of my self-estem problem…and yes…it didn't help at the beauty show yesterday when I needed Brock's help…" 

Once again, shame controlled her, temporally, but temporally.

  "I took down a good opportunity to help my friends protect the world! It's my way to pay back for everything and everyone that helped me in my so-called success! I will not be…A CON ARTEST!!" 

(A/N: Man, that took so long…er…here it comes, Ninetalesuk.)

**(Play Brave Heart)**

Once again, like in Olivine City, her crest of sincerity she shared with Mimi shines with emerald light; the same light that bathed around the fallen Ninetales.

**_Digivolution energy at 67%...97%...134%...200%...automatic Digivolution for subject: Ninetails begin._**  

(Digivolution)

  "NINETAILS SHINKA…!!"

Surrounded by the letters of its name in English, Japanese, etc, Ninetails ran across a dessert before leaping off with the flames swirling around her like snakes. Golden beams shaped as Japanese characters orbited around the fox as the flames mutated her body into human form. Her fur was shed off, but the magic of the flames transformed into a dazzling dress; meaning a top with long free flowing sleeves, and the split skirt had engravings of vanilla colored fox tails. The fire morphed into a shape of a chest-armor with reflection of fire on it and it was stamped on her chest. The fire also turned into flaming shin guard and was placed on her lower legs. On the face of this creature with short red hair and fox ears poking out, was a fade mask of a fox, made out of the mystic fire, looking much like the mask of Sakuyamon. But this isn't the creature of the moon; no, this was the flaming princess that strike a pose within the orbiting Japanese signs when a volcano erupted from the sand and her hovering on it within the gushing lava…

  "KITSUNAMON!!!"   

Blazing temperatures flared in the environment, making the sight so wiggly. It was so intense for the Ultimate plant it hovered back to safety. Flames rose strong, surrounding this dazzling woman of fire that stood mystically and powerful before Suzy. 

Suzy was so astonished at this; she barely could check her poke-dex.

**_Kitsunamon: Fire Shaman Pokemon. The evolved form of Ninetails. This female of the inferno can be found in volcanoes, as to what legend says, guard the spirits of the volcano, or in the desserts, creating mirages to sway intruders from a mysterious power. In short, they are the guardians of the flaming spirits._**

**_Type: fire, psychic_**

**_Stage: Ultimate_**

**_Level: 70_**

**_Digimon Attacks: Dancing Flare, Blaze Burst, Mirage Spell._**

(A/N: Sorry, Ninetalesuk. I just came up with that attack)

  "You should be the one to talk, dark one." The shaman spoke with mature female tone with a slight echo. The flames fluttered her skirt and sleeves like the wind. "You, as of right now, are playing with power not of your own, and doing so you are hurting your very soul to death's hands. In short, you are trusting others, as in the darkness, to win your battles; something to low than what Suzy has suffered. I ask you to surrender the darkness and release your spirit of empathy!"

  "Empathy? You believed that trash? Ha! I don't have time for this! Once I deal with you all, I'll continue IvyRosemon's plan to create a nature kingdom, and take over it as my own!"

A smile crossed the fox woman. "Well…perhaps you should've disobeyed anime rule #0798 when you had the chance." 

  "Shut up! Psylumemon, finish her off!" 

  **_"As you wish!_****_ MENTAL CONFUSION!!!" _Once again its hand eyes shined purple, throwing waves of psychic power. ******

  "A gift from Takeshi…SUZY!!!" 

As if she could read her mind, the breeder nodded. "LIGHT-SCREEN, NOW!!" 

Right on time, a golden coating of light protected Kitsunamon's body, preventing the attacking from affecting her mind.

  **_"Couldn't you have done that without her call?" _**

  "Perhaps the darkness even clouded your Pokemon judgment, Psylumemon. Even though we are part Digimon, we are full blooded Pokemon, and as Pokemon it is dishonorable to attack without your trainer's command in a Pokemon battle. Did the darkness decreased you IQ, creature?"

Growling, Psylumemon charged ahead, pushing away some dust. **_"You talk too much!" _**

A soft chuckle sounded under her breath as Kitsunamon raised a hand that emitted intense heat. "Although the rules didn't apply anything about Digimon attacks. DANCING FLARE!!" 

A storm of fireballs launched away, because not in a straight line they flew, it was hard for Psylumemon to dodge the flames as it felt the pain of the burn. Using whatever strength it could muster, Psylumemon teleported up in the sky to regain a breather. 

  "It's up there, Kitsunamon!" Suzy stated.

  "I see, Suzy-san." Increasing the heat waves, surrounding her body, Kitsunamon soared to the after the Ultimate. 

  "Go! Use Flamethrower!" 

As if she blew a torch like you see in those Arabian shows, Kitsunamon blasted a stream of fire, but once again Psylumemon teleported away for every time Kitsunamon kept blowing away. 

  "Petal Dance, now!" Erica shouted in a panic. 

The plant Pokemon spun in a dance, showering a rain of petals that blew to the shaman Pokemon, but was she worried of little flower thing that she can easily burn?

Nope.

  "You're letting fear overwhelm you, Erica. That will cost you." An attack or not, Kitsunamon increased the heat around her to burn the petals to ashes when they collided in the shield. Suzy clenched her fist with excitement as Mimi and Lilymon roared with cheers. 

Once again, Psylumemon tried to confuse the woman by teleporting everywhere around her. Every time Kitsunamon gets it in her sights it disappears somewhere else. So what a fire shaman to do?

Heat up the sky.

The air in the night suddenly felt so hot. Way too hot for the night plant Pokemon. Halting its teleportation, Psylumemon sweated, searching for Kitsunamon, until it spotted her within the hot, wiggly waves. 

  **_"There you are! VISION CHAOS!!"_** with full power of the ten beams, Kitsunamon took a full blown damage within the explosion. **_"Hahaha…strange, you didn't take effort to avoid that!"_**

  "DANCING FLARE!!" 

Blam, blam, BLAM! Psylumemon burned with the flames from the attack behind. The shaman fox chuckled, swaying her hand away after launching the attack. 

  "That would be my Mirage Spell, friend." 

Erica's fist tightened too, only with anger. "I will not be humiliated and let Suzy slime her way out of this one! Not this time! DOUBLE TEAM!!" 

Suddenly, Kitsunamon was surrounded by an army of Psylumemon not in a ring, but every where, leaving her trapped. It was like the time Omnimon was surrounded by an army of Diaboramons.

  "Oh no! Now what?" Mimi cried to Lilymon.

  "Panic? I don't know, Suzy ain't."

But being in a few battles, and listening to Brock's advice, even though they were aimed for Ash, the Double Team attack is mostly used to confuse your opponents and can mirror the original. BUT the problem with it is that it decreases the users' defense while it's still in effect. 

  **_"Prepare for damnation, wrench! VISION CHAOS!!" _**Everyone of the Psylumemon charged their fingers for their laser blast.

But the shaman fox was wise in not trying to find the real foe. She could focus her senses to find the real one, but why do that when you can do this?

Like dancing, Kitsunamon spun with such speed before stopping like on a dime for a…. "BLAZE BURST!!!" for a powerful shockwave of fire. As Mimi, Lilymon and Suzy can see on earth, the sphere of the Psylumemons burned up like a Japanese lantern. When the fire died down, the real Psylumemon hurtled down like a falling meteor, slowly breaking down to its early form when it hit the dirt: Gloom.

**(End song)**

  "THE BATTLE IS OVER!!" Lilymon cheered. "THE WINNER IS: KITSUNAMON!! YAAAAY!!!"   **** 

Soon, Kitsunamon lowered back down with Suzy, eying at a shocked and despaired Erica.

  "Erica…it's over. Hand over the black D-Sphere." Suzy pleaded. 

  "Never! This is my only chance to stoop over your BS way!" 

  "I know that I got through life mostly the easy way out…but I'm working hard to clean that. You're letting your jealously overwhelm you, along with that device, and your greed for money. And if anyone should be jealous is me." Suzy's eyes softened with tears. "I wished I had your independent nature…you may had a rough life but it got you so successful, fair and square, and you deserved all of it. I don't deserve what I have! But you don't deserve this. Give up that dark D-Sphere!"

Like an insane being, Erica crawled away, keeping the ball back. "No! Leave me alone!" 

But with a flick of Kitsunamon's finger, a flame kicked in. "You path does not rightfully belong as a tool of evil, Erica. I will purify you with the flames of virtue wither you like it or not!" with that, the flame flew away, blasting the dark D-Sphere to burning pieces from her hand, even if it meant scorching it a little. 

But when the ball was destroyed and Erica screamed with pain, a ghostly purple aura surrounded her and shot out of her body before her head hit the floor. 

  "Erica?" Suzy clenched her heart, fearing her friend's health. "Wha…wha…?"

A comforting hand was planted on her shoulder by Kitsunamon. "It was the given darkness from the D-Sphere that was poured on her own. The device was obliviously a key for keeping Erica soul in control. But I pray to the gods that there aren't any more of those vile things."

  "I think there is." Lilymon stated. "Izzy said there were more of those lying around the Poke-World. Bet ya 10 that Daemon planted them."

  "Perhaps."

Mimi suddenly walked up to Suzy. "Hey Suzy, you had me worried there…I kind of had doubts of what you were after your story…a con-artiest huh?"

Her lips broke to a frown. "I guess…but I'm trying hard to not to…maybe helping you guys will pay my dept."

  "That doesn't mean you're so cruel. What you did back in Olivine proved how much heart you really have. Although I thought it was because you like…" a sly smile shot as Suzy. "You know who." 

And a red face crossed Suzy's cheeks. "Well…." 

But then Mimi came up and gave the breeder a light hug. She was hesitant, but Suzy returned the hug.  

**(Play instrumental MI-RA-I, the ending theme for Sonic X, Japanese version. Find it at www.sonicanime.net)**

Suzy's ears heard familiar coughs. She turned to find her friend waking up and coughing the dust out of her lungs before rubbing her burned hand.  The breeder rushed to her aid and kneeled to down to see if she's alright. 

Back at the smashed tower of the water plant, Persiamon dug through the mess of steel and dirt, trying to find IvyRosemon. But she yelped in fright when a black gloved arm reached out of the dirt. Persiamon plowed her paws through the dust and carried IvyRosemon whose body was completely battered, large cuts all over her body and her dress was torn. 

The gym leader blinked at Suzy, gazing her eyes at hers. They stood there like it was for hours, wanting for one of them to say something. Such pity grown on the breeder when she spotted tears dripping down on Erica's face. Her throat breathed like she had the hiccups, but Suzy can tell that Erica was starting to beat herself up.

Persiamon laid IvyRosemon on the softest part of the dirt, hoping she can help her up. Doing something perhaps forbidden in the society of Digimon, Persiamon lifted a little of IvyRosemon's flower hat to judge her activeness from her eyes. The plant Digimon sluggishly raised her eyes, gazing her weak sights on her old rival who looked at her with concern. The cat Digimon gasped when the Mega's body was fizzing like static. 

Erica shut her eyes tight, unable to stop the tears that flowed like a waterfall. She began to sound like she was coughing, but she was sobbing uncontrollably. From what Suzy gathered, even though Erica was controlled by the evil, she was completely aware of everything, and it broke her heart from all the rotten thing she said about her old friend and what she attempted to do. Suzy's eyes softened, soaking from tears of her own.

  "I…didn't mean it…~sob~….I didn't…" Erica sobbed, breathing through the sobs. 

Suzy hung her head, letting her own tears drop to the soil. Shaking her arms, she released it all by wrapping her arms around her friend and held on to her. 

Persiamon's furry face was soaked around her cheeks because of the tears that poured out of her eyes. IvyRosemon held up a hand to the cat with all her strength, which Persiamon grabbed her hand, not letting her use up her energy. She felt like crying harder cause after all the trouble, the pain Persia caused her, IvyRosemon's blue eyes soften, signaling a smile below her nose.

  "Hey…I guess it proves it…you're the best out of us." She said with a groggy voice, making Persiamon cry uncontrollably and shake her head. The plant lady's body began to lose it stableness; fuzz in static more. "It's…alright…I already got…what I wanted…."

She held on to Persiamon's hand tighter, making the cat smile with sobbing nature. 

  "See…ya around…friend…" with those last words, IvyRosemon slowly broke into data. 

Guilt, shame, and all burned Persiamon's soul as the data flew around her like sparks of fire. Her only friend was gone, because of the nature of surviving that made them forget their friendship, and IvyRosemon's death unlocked it.

Taking a deep breath, Persiamon raised an arm and harnessed the data belonging to her friend.

But at least like this…IvyRosemon will always be with her.

  "Rest easy, girlfriend…you're in good hands." She whispered with a forced smile. 

A tingle crawled around her shoulders; a force unable to identify. Persiamon stood tall, watching the moon. Did she feel a call; was it someone calling to her? She must of…she heard someone, someone needing her.

Unsure, doubtful, yes, but those thoughts are concerned; perhaps this will fill the void in her life now that her friend was gone.

With that, she howled at the moon like a cat on a fence. 

**(End song)**

  "Hey guys." Mimi said, joining up with Giselle, Joe, FlaWizardmon, and Eolitreemon as they walked out of the plant. "Say where's Persiamon?"

  "She needed to be alone." The wizard answered, holding up the weak Treecko. 

Suzy nodded, massaging Erica's shoulder to sway away any sorrow left in her. "Hey, who's that?"

  "This is Eolitreemon." Joe answered. "We got D-Spheres just like you." 

  "A useful concept." FlaWizardmon said. "With this in hand, Giselle and Joe can keep watch of the city while you do battle with the evil out there." 

  "Yeah, look out, Daemon! We're coming out to get you!" Lilymon cheered. "Right, Kitsunamon…uh, Kitsunamon?"

The fox woman was sniffing the air. "What's that…smell I detect?" her eyes found a magazine on the floor, something she need to pick up. Looking through it, she discovered something stunning, so remarkable; the society of females may quiver in their flesh. "OH MY HEAVENS!!"

  "What…? Oh that must of fell out of my bag." Said Mimi.   

  "Look at this dress! OH I love the textures!" she squealed with a voice suddenly sounding like a teenaged girl.

  "Oh I know! I love that dress! I think it'll do wonders in parties. I think there's more in the bag Lilymon has."

  "Uh oh." The fairy gulped.

  "LET ME SEE!!!" 

In order to witness the fabrics of fashion, Kitsunamon had to run over those in her way, namely FlawWizardmon, Joe, and Lilymon. Soon, Kitsunamon, Mimi, and Giselle were gushing over the fashion magazines, giggling like school girls, and Giselle is one.

Suzy grabbed her face. "Brock…what have you done with her?"

  "WOW!!"

**???: ?:??**

A chaotic sight deep in space, where a solar system can be seen in the star light back ground. Pieces of meteors polluted the realm, like dust in water. Engraved in the larger rocks were three heroes, battered from battling a remarkable evil that floated above, shrouded in flames of hell. 

The large black dog robot peeled himself out of the dirty rock. "What gives? This guy is practically toying with us!" 

  "Man!" the dark knight (Not Batman) growled, using his lance to pull himself out of the crater. "Things looked less painful on TV. Daemon's too powerful!" 

  "Gogglehead…!" the dark shaman stood on her knee, keeping balance with her staff. "Same with D-Reaper, but did that stop us?"

  "Well gee, Rika, since when did you became voice of confidents?"

  "Since now!" she shouted, standing on her feet.

  "Well…you are right about one thing…" B.SaintGalgomon said, lifting to his legs, and talking in Henry's voice. "If we don't defeat Daemon, we'll never get home!" 

  "Yeah!" ChaosDukemon, however, blew away the rocks on him to stand. "You hear that, Daemon? We won't surrender! We won't!" crying in a battle cry, the knight leaped off the meteor, which his jump blasted the rock to bits.

  "Let's mix it up!" Kuzahumon shouted, soaring after Daemon.

  "Yee haw! Time for some demon booty kicking!" the cybrog cried in BlackTerriermon's voice.

The lord of darkness chuckled at their effort as the Tamers charged up for the attack. "Amusing…this is becoming quite enjoyable." He spread his arms, as his aura sounded a loud hum across the cosmos. "Come my children…open your hearts to the darkness that was born with you! **Yes! Release it!" **

With that, Daemon unleashed a power inferno shockwave that's powerful enough to take out a couple of city blocks, and this wave was heading for the three heroes.

  "Aw man! This is gonna hurrrrrrrrt….!" BlackTerriermon cried.

End of part 23…..

Takuya: Jeez, and I thought Lucemon was tough. How they gonna survive this? Stay tuned to the next Mon Wars.

Terra: Hey, we have some bad news. Due to the length of this chapter, we will not respond to your reviews, but AnT will still like to thank you for the reviews. He would say it himself, but Dark AnT has taken over to fight Max Acorn's muses again…baka.

Max Kamiya: Oh, you think yo so bad, huh dark boy? I went soft on your ass last time! This time it's on, and I brought my boy, Tyler with me.

Tyler: Yeah… EXECUTE…FORBIDDEN SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! (The young man transformed into a beast in a armor that looked like something from Roman Warriors, like that armor of inferno.) …INFERNOMON!!"

Infernomon: **_You dare mock the powers of the D-3s? For that, you will crush beneath my power!_**

Dakr AnT: Ahhh…universal being number 79245. I was expecting better.

Infernomon: **_WHAT? You dare mock me and ID me with numbers? Die, weakling! RAGE OF THE INFERNO!!!_**

(The armored beast punched the air, creating a powerful wave of fire. But after Dark AnT grinned evilly, the wave somehow slammed behind Infernomon.)

Infernomon: **_What…the devil?_**

Dark AnT: Is that all, fool? (Smiles as he held up his sword.)

Infernomon: **_You simpleton fool! _(He leaps up with his blades glowing white hot, and aims for Dark AnT.) **_INFERNO DOUBLE SLASH_******_!!!_**

(The entire gang shielded themselves as a power white blast erupted on the battlefield. But when it dissiappeared, Dark AnT slivered out of a wormhole portal, cackling as Infernomon nearly struggled on his knees.)

Max: BULL!!!! Tyler's way past stronger than me! He should've done the job!

Dark AnT: Have you forgotten what I said before, fool? **_No matter how powerful you are…you cannot fight a Nexus Knight, those who are your gods, the nature born from what created you! From what can control your very essence! I could destroy you with a thought if I wanted to! You can not defeat me! BHAHAHAHA!!!!_**

Terra: Okay…I had enough of this. Hey Max!

Max Snail: What?

Terra: Not you! (Hands Max Kamiya over a tiny shard)

Max: What's this?

Terra: This is a Nexus Shard, a tiny piece of the towers that is the axis of all reality, and from where Dark AnT got his powers. As long as you're in possession of it, your powers and everything of you works outside of space and time, a place where Dark AnT can't control your powers.

Max: (Smiles) You mean…?

Terra: Yes…he's pathetically weak now.

(Gripping on the shard, Max turned to Dark AnT with a wide smile.)

Dark AnT: Uh…hey come on! I was just kidding around! I was laughing with ya! Heh ehe. EEP!!!

(Max dashes at AnT and loud sounds of punches, kicks and cracks were heard.)

Max: Aw man…! Ow…I don't think that's supposed to bend like that…! Eek!

Dark AnT: You insidious mortal….AAACK…..you shall pay with….AAAAHHH….MY HAND….AAAAAAHHHHH!!!

Max: ~Sigh~…I'm done….(Tosses the shard to Infernomon) Hey, Tyler, he's all yours.

Infernomon: **_YES!!!!_**

(Flames, screams and all was heard, and everyone winced away)

Sora: Terra…you're one evil girl.

Terra: I know.

Dark AnT: NOT THE FACE….AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! 

Chiller: AnT liked to say that this wasn't his favorite chapter cause the appearance of Giselle and Joe seemed so pointless, other than being somebody to keep an eye on Celadon City while Mimi and Suzy leaves to join with the others to battle Daemon.    ** **

Coming up next, Matt and Gary will take their skills in the Pokemon Race, or Joe and Brock paints the SS. Aqua red. Now if you excuse me, I better try to calm those guys down.

(Sees a power blast of fire erupting like a volcano.)

Chiller: Uh…after Infernomon finishes barbecuing Dark. Don't worry guys. AnT will be fine, next time.

_"Why don't the bad guys every stay down?" _~ Gallantmon

_"I'll make it stay down!" _~Sakuyamon~ Digimon Tamers

****

          **    **

 


	24. Episode 24:Race for lost love Matt&Gary

First and foremost, I do not own BlackTerriermon from DigiDestined of Courage. I do not own Pokemon or Digimon. If I did, 

1: Better storyline for Pokemon than that annoying repetitive one. 

2: Taiora, Daiyako (Sorry Kenyako fans) Matt/OC (Sorry Mimato fans, and I changed from a Junato fan; good news for you anti ones.) Koumi or Jyoumi, I can't decide, Rukato, etc. 

3: Show more of the other trainers, like Yoshi (Kenta or Hiro) Dani (Marina or Crystal.) Kamon (Silver), and have Yoshi/Whitney pairing (Sorry, Gold/Crystal fans, I'm still not convinced that those two are not related.)  

4: Pokemon/Digimon crossovers, either show or comic!

**Oh** and I also do not own the flashback story borrowed from ZeroIchiNi's _The Legendary Digivices. It's a good story that truly feels like it's from the show, but it's unfinished and it has lots of grammar errors. If you are reading this, ZeroIchiNi, forgive me for taking the Matt/OC story without permission.  _

Alright, second, since my story: _Internet Chaos_ was deleted because of the Author Notes, I quickly deleted any intermissions in my other stories (whew). I don't think I'll begin Internet Choas anytime soon. Besides, I still don't know much about Digimon Frontier. 

Third, I know it's been a LONG time since I updated _Digital Fever_, but I wanted to wait until I finish the fight with the Clone Tamers' with Daemon. Crap, now I ruined the surprise. 

Terra: Bet ya they knew it in the first place.

Well they deserved it after the long wait. I'm also planning on a new story: _Digimon vs. Capcom _(and SNK) as you might have seen the teaser; this maybe a replacement for _Internet Chaos_.  Hopefully this story will be shorter like Seth Turtle's, with my length of words per chapter that is. I'm not sure if it'll be a go-show that is. 

Also I'm planning on polishing _Sonic Adventure: the Reign of Chaos_ and finishing it so I'll work on the sequel, (prequel before SA2.), based on the demand to put Julie-Su in _Sonic and Mario_, which I couldn't do. Don't worry; it won't slow down the process of _Sonic and Mario_.

Terra: Slow down? What's the difference between that and your regular 'schedule'?

Ha...ha...on with the next chapter…oh I must warn you; once again, another dangerously long chapter…sorry… 

                                               **Digimon/Pokemon: Mon Wars**

Well here we are in the glorious and tranquil land of the country side of Kanto, Fuchsia; home of the famous Safari Zone and the southern-accent people. But as we see the grandchild of the famous Pokemon researcher walking by the road, we may mentally see the gate of the Pokemon catching park stamped dead on the center saying closed, moved to Houen. But such concerns are not for young Gary Shigeru Oak as he continues down the road like a youthful rebel. 

Those like Ash Ketchum may think of Gary as a rude being with no thoughts but selfish ways, but his thoughts right now aren't anything selfish. Since being a witness of Digimon and their Digivolution, Gary has been pondering of his path of a trainer as if perhaps he's trailing the wrong one. Maybe it's nothing to worry about; of course he wants to be a Pokemon Master.

His eyes spot a piece of paper caught under his shoe. He pulls it out and prepares to toss it away, but a picture on it caught his interest; a picture of a Bulbasaur. Does this picture of the animal/plant Pokemon aims his mind for his favorite Pokemon? No. Does this Pokemon remind him of his first Pokemon he started with? No, Gary didn't start with a Bulbasaur. For this picture unlocks the prison deep in his mind he forced himself to bury years ago; A certain memory dating years before his training, where he was a young lad at the age of eight, playing with two kids. 

One was a boy with messy jet black hair and red clothes, someone we all know and love, or hate, which ever you prefer. He would laugh about, running on a green field with flowers decorating the land, and yes he would trip and land dead in his face, leaving young Gary to laugh at his misery. But then something cripples his balance. A sudden heavy weight lies on his back, bringing the young boy to a fall on the grass. The attacker lands on his chest that was clothed in a blue shirt. A young girl with brown hair wrapped in a pony tail thanks to a green hair clip would gaze at Gary with her sparkling green eyes, and spread her lips in a smile that would make even Gary smile. But this moment would be ruined when the laughing boy with red clothes pins Gary and grabs him in a headlock, torturing him with a nuggie. Gary would shout at him to stop it while the girl would giggle, pinching Gary on the cheeks, and make him only focus with a melted heart at the girl.

My, amazing how one picture of a Pokemon can remind you so much of your past; a time when it was nothing but happiness; a time that Gary treasured; A time that lived before…that day.

Forcing the tears from breaking out, Gary tosses the picture over his shoulder and continues down the path to forget again. 

The skies grows dark, with the bottom layer near the mountains painted in gold light while the rest is filled with purple growing darker by the height. As the wind blows, waving the grass on a hill which can give one a clear view of the town, the blonde teen of another world, Yamato Ishida, along with his digital reptile in mammal clothing, Gabumon, quietly watches the land and the skies.

But no peaceful faces covered the boy's; all but darkness was worn, even on the eyes. Sky...funny, the word sky in Japanese would be...Sora. How he kicked himself from that, dating her when he knew his best friend was in love with her. It nearly tore their friendship apart. As a matter a fact, he and Tai still didn't seem to be in best terms, ever since last Christmas. He just had to say yes to Sora on that day, all because she reminded him...     

  "Hey…was wondering where you were."

The blonde teen startled from his thoughts. He found the person who awoken him walking up the hill with his hands in his pockets. By his side was some kind of a black cat thing almost half the size of a wolf, which is actually Gary's Pokemon, Umbreon. 

  "Hey Gary…" Matt said as the young trainer drop next to him on the grass. "…just needed a break from Lara's training. Jeez, I thought my spine was about to break in two."

  "At least you're not the one doing the running, Matt." Gabumon whined, massaging his feet. 

  "So whatcha doing?" Matt asked Gary.

  "Nothing much; I just thought I scope the town for any Digimon."

  "Oh...well other than that loser of Loserville who has Fangmon, I haven't seen any."

  "Hmm..."

Silence hit the air, expect for the roars of the wind flying by the two, four if you count Gabumon and Umbreon. Gary danced his heels on the grass, letting the lack of conversation irritate his patients.

  "So…how you holding up with that Jun chick…?"

A slight redness crossed Matt's face, but it was mostly from embarrassment. "Don't start that again, Gary. I don't like her." 

  "Peh... didn't look that way back at the festival."

  "She was clinged on to me; I had no choice."

  "Then why were you playing with her hair?"

  "Gary, enough! I don't… like… **Jun!!**" he snapped. He noticed the frozen look on the trainer's face and shame flowed in his chest. Soon, Yamato buried his face on his knees. "I don't know why I did that."

Gabumon looked with concern on his partner. "Aw Matt…maybe you're still sore after when you broke up with Sora."

The blonde groaned at that name under his arms. "Sora…I still don't understand…why did she hooked up with me when she still loves Tai?"

  "Why you agreed to go out with her in the first place, is a better question." Gary asked, tensing up Matt.

  "I…I....well..." The gang waited for him to say something else, but Matt was too much in depression to get his face out of his knees. Finally, he lifted face, directing his hands to his pockets. "I wonder if I have any money, I'm hungry." 

Gabumon knows that Matt really just doesn't wanna talk about it. He had a feeling that there was something more to it about him and Sora, but Matt won't talk. But like radar, Gabumon's eyes spot something fall out of his pocket; a cassette tape labeled: **To Matt, from Eri.**

  "Gabumon…!" Matt warned when he saw his Digimon pick up the tape.

  "Eri…? Why does this name sound so familiar…? Oh, that's the name of that girl in the hospital who thought I was a person. Boy, I still can't believe she thought I was human."

  "Eri…? Who's Eri?" Gary asked, looking up at the DigiDestined who stood on the grass. 

Not evening answering, Matt was, Gabumon took Matt's call.  "She was this girl we met in a hospital in our world. She couldn't see, so she didn't know I was a Digimon and…"

  "Gabumon, enough…!"

The furry lizard squat down in shame. "Aw Matt…you…still like her, don't you?" 

  "….I…well…" Matt broke his red face away from the two.

  "Hmm…" Gary rubbed his chin, trying to put together the puzzle. "Let me guess; she's an old girlfriend that died, right?"

  "NO…! I…she's not dead…and she never was my girlfriend."

  "Then what is she, some crush you never told?" studying Matt's face, Gary hit the jackpot. "I had to ask. Come on, blonde boy, what happened?" 

Matt shut his eyes tight to prevent the tears from dropping. "I gotta go...." With that, Matt charged down the hill, heading to the town below.

  "Man, what's with him, Gabumon?" the Rookie gave no response to Gary. "Come on, wolf-mon, I want an answer, or I'll get it from this he dropped!" 

Gabumon gasped when Gary showed the cassette. "Matt's not gonna like me telling you!"

  "What he doesn't know won't hurt him... Talk!" he warned as Umbreon posed a striking stance at Gabumon. 

  "~sigh~…alright…you see...me and Matt went over to the hospital to see his grandmother...soon when the doctors took her out, we then met Eri who was next to his grandmother. Turns out, she wore dark shades on her eyes, even at night. She couldn't even see that I was a Digimon."

  "Hmm…so she's blind…continue..."

  "Well after that we talked to the girl…heh heh…there was something in Matt's eyes I never seen before. He seemed to enjoy the conversation we had...he was so...happy..."

  "Okay…is there more?"

  "Well…around when we were fighting BlackWarGreymon…"

(Flashback)

  _"Gabumon? What are you doing here?" Matt asked, hopping off his bed._

_  "I asked TK to bring me here. I wanted to drop by."_

_  "Oh that's nice…is that all?"_

_  "Well…" the fur coated lizard nervously rubbed his head. "I wanted to talk to you about her…Eri."_

_Yamato blinked, feeling his heart beat a few. "Uh…what about her? There's nothing to discuss."_

_  "Well…its kind of funny…she thought I was human the last time we came by…good thing too…cause a while ago…I visited her."_

_  "What...?!"_

_  "I did…all we talked about was you."_

(Flashback…again. Annoying, huh?)

  "Who's there?" a girl hidden in shadow asked, because I, the author, said so.

  "Oh…uh…" Gabumon sheepishly dragged his feet on the floor after entering from the computer...thanks to Davis, which he bought the ol' 'Just going to use the bathroom here' lie. "It's just me…remember...? I was with Matt the other day."

  "Oh you…! I'm sorry, what was your name?"

  "Just call me Gabumon."

  "Oh right. ~giggle~ that's an interesting nickname." 

  "Yeah um…it's just a club name and all."

_"Yep, all we ever talked about was you. It was pretty nice, seeing her smile by the thoughts of you."_

_"Really…? What did she say?"_

  "Wow, he said that?"

  "Yep…!"

The girl faced her eyes away, twiddling her fingers. "Matt…he's such a sensitive person."

_"Huh?" _

_"She said it. She also said…"_

  "Hey, tell me if I'm wrong, Gabumon…Matt seems so much like the type that's very naïve and emotional…and always thinking a lot…but it feels like…he's not good at showing that to others…I'm worried."

_"She said that…she really did?"_

_"What she said is right…isn't it?"_

_(Hides a smile) "Shut up…can't believe she got that in a few hours and…"_

_"Hold on, there's more."_

_"Huh?"_

"He's so serious…he doesn't get close to a lot of people, right?"__

  "He has friends…but he's always keeping himself in the dark from them."

  "Oh…that's so sad….but you know…"

_"There's more?"_

_"Let me finish, Matt."_

"…those are the best things about him."

(End Flashback…the Flashback's flashback that is.)

_Matt, sunk from this news, dropped on his bed. "I don't believe it…we only talked for a few hours…and she knew so much about me…" he rested his forehead on his palm. "…so much."_

_  "Amazing, huh? Eri knew a lot than you ever figured." Gabumon watched his partner trying to recover from that news. Throughout the time after Matt met Eri, Gabumon watched his partner's behavior rise when any mention of Eri was called around Yamato's ears. It took time to ask Matt what was wrong before getting some of the answers out of him. "So…are you gonna tell her how you feel?"_

_  "No!"_

_Gabumon nearly tripped back. "Huh…Matt, why…?"_

_The blonde gave no response; only he hid his face in his hands._

_  "Matt?"_

_  "It wouldn't do any good. I'll only hurt her." He answered, gloomy. "I'm a busy music artiest…I can't support her…she needs someone who can…she's better off with someone else."_

_Gabumon felt such pity, maybe a sample of Matt's pain. He knew that Matt was an emotionally crippled being after the divorcement of his parents. Maybe he never trusts himself with another._

_  "Matt…~sigh~…I'll be off to ask the others with a D-3 back home…oh, but Eri wanted me to give this to you."_

_Gabumon handed Matt a cassette tape before exiting out of his room._

(End flashback)

  "So this is the tape you lend him?" Gary asked, eying the tape in his hand.

  "No, that's the second tape Eri gave him. I gave Matt the first one."

Gary studied the tape, moving it around in his hand while Umbreon looked at it. "Gabumon…this one says tape 1."

  "Oh…that is the tape I gave him…you know, I'm surprised he brought them with us." Concern flowed in Gabumon's eyes when he saw Gary stand up and put the tape in his pocket. "Um…you're gonna give that tape back to him, right?"

  "Yeah…sure…come on, I think Lara's got something to eat on the table." He mumbled as he trailed down the hill with Umbreon on his tail.

It's so uncanny. There are some things in Gary similar to Matt. Well, Gabumon doesn't know him much, but something about Gary feels so parallel to Matt. 

Is this the reason why Azulongmon paired Matt with Gary, like with the others: The similarities? 

There stood Gary, in front of the old Safari Zone, which is at the foot of the hill. He felt like he's been staring at the tape for hours, but he just can't figure out why he's so interested in Matt's pathetic love life? Why should he care? It's none of his business. It's his fault Matt never told this Eri how he felt.

  "Yeah…yah snooze yah lose …"

**Mahogany Town: 9:03 PM **

Eyes locks into one another with burning determination within each of them, like the fires of Moltres. Hiro and Davis shouted such confidents from their pupils, not letting the other intimidate them.

  "Yo, check this one out!" the goggle boy glanced at Hiro, with fries caught between his gum and lips, like he had long teeth, and twiddle them left and right. It made the trainer laugh out loud. 

  "Well how about this?" Hiro took a large sip of milkshake, oddly swallowing, and then a few seconds later, Hiro blew twin milkshake bubbles from his nose.

  "Hahahah...not bad, but let's see you do...!" 

  ~Ahem~

Startling out of there seats of the Mahogany Pokemon Center, the two shot up to the taller trainer, Lance, who just came back from treating his Pokemon.

  "Sorry for interrupting your...'training', but had you tended your Pokemon, Hiro?" the young boy nodded, intimately, at the pro trainer. "Good. Okay, since we seen what Team Rocket is planning, we need to find their hideout, right away, before they can gather their resources to power up their machines."

Davis pounded his palm. "Well then let's hunt down some rockets."

  "No…"

Davis shook his head. "What do mean 'no'? Dude, this is our fight. Those rocket losers are messing with Digivolution, and it's our job to stop them! You can't just tell us to back off….!"

  "Easy, I didn't mean that you can't help; I was saying is that you better let me search for Team Rocket while you relax your nerves. I'll send in one of my Pokemon to lead you the way, once I find their hideout."

The DigiDestined sheepishly blushed. "Oh…my bad..."

  "Now you two don't go off so far, alright?"

  "Yes sir." Muttered the two boys.

With that, the dragon trainer simply left the building, leaving the two boys mindlessly standing in the middle of the room, with people walking by them.

  "Uh…so, what do we do now, Hiro?"

  "NAW, SHIFTRY!!!" 

And another Pokemon goes down, with another victory for Hiro, thanks to his two Pokemon, Typhosion, and Espeon; defeating a random trainer's Golbat and a new Pokemon from Houen, Shiftry; a grass Pokemon with white fur over its elf like body, and large leaves for hands. After the trainer recalled the grass type, he ran off, crying.

  "And another one bites the dust." Hiro smirked as he snapped his fingers.

  "But dude, you made that thing faint."

  "I didn't mean it like that, Davis."

Ever since Lance went off to find Team Rocket, Davis and Hiro spend their time wandering around the outside shopping centers. Since with the rumors that trainers from Houen dropped off to the town because of the Digimon, everyone came out of hiding to get a chance to see the new Pokemon; And because of that, Hiro already defeated two trainers.  

  "Man, so basically, I've seen two new Pokemon." Hiro said as he checked his poke-dex and D-Sphere.

**_Dustox_****_- _****the moth Pokemon.** **The evolved form of Cascoon. It's instinctively drawn to light. Swarms of this Pokemon are drawn to city lights, where they wreak havoc by stripping the leaves off of roadside trees.__**

**_Type: _****bug, poison__**

**_Stage: _****Champion__**

**_Ability: _****Dust Shield  **     **__**

**_Shiftry_****_- _****Wicked Pokemon. The evolved form of Nuzleaf. Its large fans generate awesome gusts of wind at a speed close 100 feet per second. The whipped up wind blows anything away. This Pokemon choose to live quietly deep in forests.__**

**_Type: _****grass, dark__**

**_Stage: _****Champion__**

**_Ability: _****Early bird** 

  "And yet, they all bowed down to the skills of my Typhlosion!" Hiro tapped the shoulder of his fire Pokemon who smiled with appreciation.

  "Man, you guys have it made…" Davis laid his hands on his head as he walked. "Traveling town to town, catching supped up animals, battling and kicking butts of other's mons, living in a world where cockfighting is legal, and most of all, you all don't have to go to school! It's so not fair!"

Hiro chuckled as he petted his Pokemon who perched on his shoulder and walking next to him. "Dude, there's a big difference between Pokemon battling, and cockfighting; we don't let the Pokemon tear each other's skins off."

  "My bad..."

  "Man, I'm so glad I wasn't born in your world; sounds kind of boring. I mean no Pokemon? Jeez! But at least you have the Digimon, but don't the people in your world train them or stuff?"

  "Naw dude; Nobody doesn't know about the Digimon…until now when a loony Digimon called Armageddonmon nearly tore up the city, at least until Imperialdramon Paladin mode came and handed his butt on a stick!" 

 ~clap, clap, clap, clap~

Davis, Hiro, and Typhlosion and Espeon turned over their shoulders to find a girl, around their age. She had long brown hair, green eyes, a black-greenish dress, and little black shoes.

  "That was so awesome! Congratulations to the three of you!"

Davis clocked his eyes. "Who, me too…?"

  "She means me and my Pokemon." Hiro answered. He motioned back to the girl. "Uh…thanks, I think."

The girl came up close to Hiro's red face. "You must a good trainer; I got excited watching you battle ^-^!" 

  _Girl you better not…I already have a girlfriend…an older one at that. _"Uh…well I try, and all…hehe, heh."

  "Well…it's a shame…they could use a little something…" the girl reached into her shoulder bag and picked up packs of little armor and weaponry. "Perhaps these Pokemon items…you know, like Quick Claw, Miracle Seed, X Attack, and all that and your Pokemon will be even stronger."

Hiro was about reject the offer, but the girl went on.

  "The Quick Claw may some times help your Pokemon get the first attack; Miracle Seed strengthens grass attacks, X Attack…"

  "Uh…look, forget it; I appreciate the suggestion, but my Pokemon…"   

Although, some girls do have one powerful weapon that can make most men fall to their knees; something not to be taken lightly; something so powerful, not even the strongest and most powerful fighters can withstand…

…The dreaded puppy dog eyes.

  "Y...You mean...y...you don't want my items?" 

Like most men, this was Hiro's weakness.  _Aw nuts… _"Sure…I do…but I…"

Without warning, the girl threw herself to Hiro, wrapping her arms around him. "OH, THANK YOU SO MUCH…that'll be 4000 yen."

  "WHAT…?"  

**Fuchsia City: 8:02 PM **

Matt, somewhere in town, walked on the quite streets back to the ranch. Not in a hurry he was, for his mind was flooded in thoughts of the girl, Eri. 

He was drowned in the memory of the time he dumped Sora, but it wasn't because of Eri. It was because of Sora thinking of him…Taichi.

(Flashback)

_The night showers in the shopping center between Shinjuku and Ginza, giving the lights the buildings made a romantic sight. It wasn't uncommon for couples to come here for a night if the town, shopping, going to the restaurants and such; and Matt and Sora were no exception as the two strolled on a dock, where the shopping area still spread from. _

_There was a feeling crawled inside of Matt, something that he haven't felt in such a long time: Happiness. Yes, a feeling caused by the knowledge that he's with someone who really cares for him._

_  "Matt?"_

_Smiling, he face down to his red haired girlfriend. "Yeah, Sora?"_

_Seeing her smile with such bright energy made his body tingle. Surprised, Sora threw herself on Matt and wrapped her arms around his neck. Matt returned the favor by holding her around her waist and happily savored the moment. Maybe he finally found his moment, his place, and his happiness. _

_Sora blissfully whispered. "I…love you…Taichi."_

_A spear stabbed Matt in the heart, not literally. His arms lost the energy to hold Sora as his heart slowly broke to pieces. Separating from Sora, he can see a shocked face masking hers as well._

_  "I…I…I'm sorry…I didn't know where that came from…" she, unsure of why she said that as she breathed heavenly. _

_Matt walked a distance from her, trying to contain the anger that fueled in him. "That's…the second time…you did that, Sora! What's with you?"_

_  "I don't know, I don't know!" she said in a panic. "I really…I don't know…"_

_  "You do know, Sora!" Matt snapped. "You still love him!"_

_  "Love him? Tai?" she still acted like she finished a 200 meter dash. "What are you talking…?"_

_  "Sora, we knew that you loved him ever since the Digital World! Why did you go out with me if you still do? WHY?"_

_  "I…I don't…I was confused."_

_Again, Matt walked away, trying to control his rage. "God, Sora…you…bring me on a stupid…I…don't know what to think!"_

_Sora shamefully hung her head, nearly shedding tears.  "I'm sorry, Matt! I'm really sorry…" _

_  "No…no…" he leaned on a light post, holding his forehead. "I should be sorry…"_

_  "Why should you?"_

_  "…I think we should break up."_

_A gasp sounded from Sora's mouth. "Break up? Matt, you…"_

_  "Sora, this whole thing makes no sense. There's no point in continuing like this."_

_  "Matt, maybe I was just tired. I'm sure that…"_

_  "SORA…! I said it's over, dammit!" he snapped again. "We're through! Finished! Do yourself a favor and tell Tai how you feel." _

_With that shouted and yelled out, Matt dashed off, leaving poor Sora by her lonesome. _

That was what started it; a simple mistake in identity caused by Sora. She was always a confusing girl…but then again, Matt didn't knew why he even went out with her in the first place when he knew she loved Tai…maybe he figured Sora gotten over him. Who's confused now? After all, that goggled idiot took his sweet time to admit his feelings to her. However, another reminder kicked in yesterday before dropping in the Poke-World.

_A dark air flowed around the messy room of Yamato Ishida. It's been a week since he and Sora broke up, and the two of them haven't spoken with each other since. He laid his back on his bed, mindlessly playing tunes on his unplugged guitar. Not with fully focused skill; just picking the strings to make dead sounds. _

_  "Matt! Mail call!" his dad shouted from the other side. He opened the door, placing a small package on his desk. Shaking his head at Matt's present behavior, he sunk behind the door, saying: "It happens to most of us, kiddo." _

_He knew that his father was trying to cheer him up about the break up, but even his effortless talk wasn't enough. Sighing, he rolled out of the bed and fetched the package. _

_  "Hmm…?" what was interesting about the package was the address. It was down in America. And after ripping the paper, it was a tape cassette labeled: **to Matt, from Eri**_

  _"Wha…I don't believe it." As his mind was clearing away dark thoughts like snow, Matt quickly dug through the junk in the desk drawer and then found another tape with the same name. Memories were kicking in that this tape unlocked. Curious to what this new tape contains, he slid it in his boombox and played. _

_  **"Uh…Dear Matt…in case you forgotten, it's me, Eri Honami. We met in the hospital…heh, heh…sorry I just feel so silly. How are you doing? I'm…well, getting along…but its not so great traveling everywhere when your father has a job that requires to travel and all…heh, heh. Um…I want to thank you for before when we met…even though it was a short time, it was fun to speak to you, even directly to you through this letter, or tape, or letter tape…~giggle~…sorry. How's school? It must be nice to stay put in one town when I never have the chance to make any friends…I so envy you…um, hey…don't be so up on yourself because of being with a famous band, which I think you're great. Oh by the way, your friend came by when I was still in the hospital in Tokyo. What a fun guy, I can't believe his nickname is Gabumon…~giggle~…well…um…that's all I want to say…~giggle~…sorry, I always get so nervous. Take care of yourself. I hope I'll see you and Gabumon again…bye."**_

The tape ends. 

_Matt's face looked like someone told him one of his family members was dead. It hit him dead in the face; something he felt he should hurt himself for._

  _"I can't believe I forgot about her."_

_Just then Matt startled with his heart skipping a beat when the phone ranged. He picked it up, trying to adjust his voice to hide his pan. "Uh…hello…?"_

_  **"Salutations, Matt."**_

_  "Oh hey, Izzy... What's up?"****_

**_  "Just calling to inform you that the DigiDestined are having a picnic in the Digital World. I already told the newer kids, other than TK and Kari, and you're the first of the originals I called."_**

****_"Oh gee, that's nice." Matt muttered, sarcastically. "She's…not gonna be there, right?"_

_  **"Who…?"**_

_  "Sora..."****_

**_  "Why? She's your girlfriend, right?"_**

****_"Not anymore."_

_  **"You guys…?"**_

_  "Yeah…we did."_

_  **"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that. Well this is a DigiDestined celebration for defeating MaloMyotismon and later then Armageddonmon. It wouldn't be right if you weren't present."**_

_  "Alright, alright, I'll come, but I'm not responsible for what will happen between Sora and I."_

_  **"Alright, I got it. I'll tell TK to help you transport you to the Digital World."**_

_  "Yeah I got it…I'll see you then." He then hung up. "God…" he dropped on a chair, resting his head on the desk. He took the tape out of the radio and slid his eyes up to look at it._

_  "I can't believe I forgot about her…I feel like such a jerk."_

(End flashback)

Yes even right now he feels like a jerk. Tucking in his jacket, he gaze at the dark sky, as the wind violently blows by. Even the stars remind him of her, her hair, her eyes, everything…then again, he doesn't know what her eyes look like.

  "I'm such a jerk."

Gary made it back to the ranch and since Matt wasn't around, he had to help Gabumon get back without any trainer trying to catch him. He sat down on the lit porch of Lara's country house, just outside the wooden fence where the ranch keeps the Miltank and Taros. Though tomorrow they have a big day to help Lara win the Pokemon Coral race, he still couldn't forget about Matt's problems or still answer why he cares.  

He twirled around the tape, glancing at it like he doesn't care. "Oh what the hell…" 

Searching his bag, he pulled out a small walkman. After placing the headphones in his ears, he slid the tape in and played.

  **_"Dear Matt…just to let you know, I listened to your song…the one called Tobira…I really loved it…um…yesterday, I finally got the surgery done in my eyes. I was scared at first, but after listening to your song…somehow it made me think, I gotta do my best…"_**

For some reason, Gary's eyes shot open.

  **_"…so I decided to go through it. It seemed to go well after that. They haven't taken my bandages off yet, but the doctor said I'll be fine. I have so many things to look forward to do when I can see again… maybe…no…surely…no that's not the right word…definitely, yeah, definitely when I can see again, I want to go to the ocean you always went, Matt. The place you say you go when to think of some songs. I want to go there…Matt…thank you so much…take care of yourself…I hope you'll do well in your music gig. I know you can do it, I have confidents you can make it."_**

Right as the tape end, Gary's body was as stiff as a statue. Something about in those last words unlocked something in his mind. He rewinded the tape a bit and played.

  **_"…I know you can do it, I have confidents you can make it."_**

Rewind again and play.

**_   "…I know you can do it, I have confidents you can make it."_**

Again…!**__**

**_   "…I know you can do it, I have confidents you can make it."_**

Again…!

  _ **"…I know you can do it, I have confidents you can make it."**_

_  "I don't now if I can. Gramps really wants this Pincer, but I heard it's really strong. What if I goof up and Gramps' Pokemon I took gets hurt or worse?"_

_The two kids eyed at the large bug Pokemon that trailed in the large valley in the middle of a forest. Gary and a girl who wore a green blouse hid behind the bushes as the boy held a poke-ball in his chest, scared in his knees. _

_  "Come on, Blue. Your Grandpa trained you with that Pokemon you're holding and it trusts you more than you think."_

_  "You think so?"_

_  "What I say goes, got it?"_

_  "Yeah…" Gary looked at the ball in his hands, feeling the power of determination flow in his veins but fear still slowed the flow._

_  "Blue…no matters what happens…you gotta do your best."_

_Her voice, her advice cleared his insecurities. "Alright…! POKE-BALL GO!!!" _

_The Pincer heard the cry and turned to defend as a small little brown mammal shot out of the ball._

_  "Eevee, go get him!"_

The battle was hard, sending an inexperienced Eevee against a powerful Pincer. The little guy fought hard and strong, but a little while, Eevee took quite a beating. But with a miracle, Eevee triumphed and Gary caught the Pincer. He didn't receive an award cause Prof. Oak was angry that the fact that Gary disobeyed by, not only stealing his Eevee, but battling a powerful Pincer when he's still inexperienced. Did he get grounded for that, but…

  _"I can't believe I got grounded…some thanks Gramps gave me."_

_  "I told you that you shouldn't do that." The girl said with a laugh._

_  "Hey, you were the one who told me to catch that Pincer!"_

_  "I didn't say to take Prof's Eevee."_

_  "Yes you did…I mean…" The girl giggled at his sheepishness. "You're one sneaky girl, you know that, Green?"_

_  "~giggle~…oh yeah, you better believe it, Blue." Despite how cruel she seems, she still feels companionate about the sad boy. "Oh so what…? Maybe your gramps is pissed off at you, but I know he's proud of you after all the training he taught you. You've done something that no amateur could do: kick a powerful bug's ass."_

_  "You really think so?"_

_  "What I say goes! Do I need to remind you?"_

_  "Uh…" _

_Then, Green shyly rubbed her arm, like she was cold from the weather. "And…you were really brave…protecting me back there…thanks Blue." With one swift motion, Green kissed the boy on the cheeks and dashed off home.   _

_Gary's eyes dilated, his hand shakily covered the spot where she kissed him. But sinking in that moment, Gary smiled, watching the girl run off._

_  "You're…welcome, Green…Sara."_

  "What do you think you're doing?"

Gary bounced up from the porch, almost letting the tape slip out of his hands. Once he caught it like catching a fly, he silently gulped when Yamato glared at him.

  "Doing what?" he rudely responded. 

  "That! You didn't hear that tape, did you?"

  "So what if I did?"

  "Dammit, Gary…!" Matt angrily swiped the tape from Gary. "Mind your own freakin business, and keep out of mines! Got it?"

  "I got it, jeez! You don't need to yell, for cripes sakes!" 

Grumbling some words impossible to translate, Matt stormed up inside the house. Gary, with the same mood as Matt's, marched out of the porch to not even feel Matt glare behind him. The trainer leaned on the wooden fence, grumpily watching the Tauros race in a pack down the large field. 

But little did they know, someone was watching, someone in the darkness, who came back from tending to her Rapidash. The rider groaned at this sight. _Those boys…ah hope they'll work together tomorrow if they wanna get that fox thing!_

**???: 7:56 PM **

_'The realm that is unknown.' _That is what was Lugia has spoken. That is what marks on what he must go to find his answers. His mind puzzled on that riddle; paging through many thoughts on what that means. After looking back in the list of Pokemon, he knew one thing that matched to that riddle.

The Unown; mysterious Pokemon that hold amazing powers; powers that once troubled Ash and his friends when trying to save a girl named Molly.

This is the information that Lugia gave Mewtwo; though Lugia couldn't help much since it was in slumber that only one named Melody can wake. Mewtwo communicated it telepathically. 

  _"I am here." _Soon, the clone Pokemon lowered down to what looked like a temple on a dessert plane. 

Soon, Mewtwo entered inside the temple that Melody's father once studied, and was trapped in by the Unown. The genetic cat merely hovered over the ancient floors, and soon, he arrived at the end of the hall, the very same spot where Melody's father disappeared. 

A gusting hum sounded with echoes around the room, as Mewtwo meditated and hovered over the middle of the room. The whole room disappeared and turned into a place like he was in space, and a bunch of Unowns orbited around the clone. 

  "Well, I've been expecting you."

The white Pokemon stopped with caution as a figure stood in his way of the dark realm. This figure was a boy with dark blue hair, a white first aid band wrapped on his head, dark worn clothes and shiny black boots. By his side was a black dog that stood on its two legs.

  _"Hmm…a Digimon…although, you are interesting; It seems even your entire body are conducting brain waves."_

  "Yes…I am Himaru. This is my partner Inumon."

  _"And what are you, the guardian of this realm? I find it hard to believe considering this is the Unown's realm."_

"Actually, no…I'm related to the DigiDestineds that you aid. To put it short, I am one of the original five DigiDestined."

(A/N: Surprised, Youkai?)

Strange…he never seen this boy with them…but after scanning his thoughts, it was all clear. Gennai did mention there were five children before the eight Chosens, and he's eyeing face to face with one of them. But there was something strange about this child.

  "Good thing you're psychic. It would be annoying to tell you the story, and I'm missing my wrestling." The dog muttered.

  "Inumon!" his partner warned.

  "Sorry."

  "Yes, I should be strange, cause this is not the real me. I am a figment of the real me's memories of the Digital World or anything related to that time."

  "Course your real you don't talk all...boring...or at least more boring than before."

  "Inumon…!"

  "Sorry." 

(A/N: One day I should I write a story of the original DigiDestined…or maybe not.)

  _"Yes, Gennai told me the Digital World was too unstable to send you and your comrades to the real world with your memories, but enough of this talk. I seek the piece of the tablet." _

  "That…of course… Inumon, hand it over."

  "Uh…I think he took it."

  "What?" 

Suddenly, blurs zipped around the realm, practically scaring away the little Unown like fishes. Mewtwo tried to catch the blur with his eyes, but all he can tell that this speedy blur seem human. 

  "~Sigh~…" Himaru rubbed his forehead in frustration. "You can stop fooling around, Max."

  "Yeah, makes me all dizzy like watching Speedy Gonzalez." The dog said, looking as if he was about to throw up. 

Fazing next to Himaru, a young man with large thick hair, only it's wrapped in a ponytail. He had red eyes and a very confident but bit of arrogant expression. He also wore a light brown karate gi wrapped in a black belt, with a black sweatshirt under it, and blazing sneakers. 

(A/N: You decide the shoes. And as for you, Max Acorn, all I could get was the pony tail. The rest I had to make up.)

  "Aw come on. I wanted to see how tough this white sucka is. I mean, being all big and bad in the movie and all."

  "The tablet, Max…" Himaru asked, impatiently. 

  "Alright, alright, here..." Stubbornly, he tossed him the piece of the tablet. 

Mewtwo used his powers to reel the rock to his hand, but his interest was focused on the speedy character. _"Strange…even how fast you were, I could've still catch your brainwaves, yet you somehow mastered shielding your thoughts. Impressive..."_

  "Course I'm impressive! Did ya hear that, bandage boy? THE Mewtwo said I was impressive!"

  _"Too bad you let your guard down a few seconds ago. I already gathered what I need to know."_

  "What?"

  _"You are Max Kamiya, surprisingly the son of Taichi and Sora, but from another dimension. Somehow, the digital energy of the Digital World and your parents' time around Digimon gave you a power similar of Digivolution, only for humans; the power of Ascendants."_

"Jeez, haven't you heard of invasion of privacy, head boy? Damn it!" 

  _"You are not of the world of DigiDestined here in the Poke-World? What are you doing here, and how you and this spirit arrived here?"_

"Hey I had some genius help, cuz. Thought I uh…'borrowed' their device to travel around the universes." 

Himaru shook his head, annoyed by Max's attitude and his crazy ideas of adventure. "I sensed danger in the Digi-Matrix that led me and Inumon here. I've already discovered the trouble that caused this chaos"

  _"It is not our privilege to disturb the fabric of this world, not even yours!"_

"I know…I understand."

"Aw man!" Max whined. "I wanted to snap some sense into mom and dad and get them together. Maybe hook up Matt with Mimi too…so ya know…Keke will be born."

  _"Do not interfere! Understand?"   _     

  "Okay, okay. Sheesh…!" 

The dog Digimon whimpered. "Aww…and that black Renamon was cute. I wanted to…" 

His human partner clamped his Digimon's mouth before he said something unsuitable for a PG fic. "Quiet, Inumon! I swear, Max, you have more idiotic gumption than the goggled idiot I know."

  "Hey, hey…! That's my pa's clan yo talking about, sucka!"

Mewtwo groaned, wondering why the heck these two are here which it's unnecessary for them. _"I thank you and I must be going…oh, and Maximillion?" _ 

  "What the hell did you just call me? Jeez, it's Max!"

  "_Apologies, but…" _Even though Mewtwo doesn't have a mouth, you can tell he smiled. _"Yes, your parents are destined together in this timeline, but I fear that you will not be born in this realm."_

  "WHAT? Hey, I checked the other worlds, and I was born in most of them!"

  _"Not all of them, and Yamato and Mimi appears not to be scheduled to be mated in this world, not ever, as the Unown said. Farewell."  _

With that, Mewtwo vanished like light.

  "What the ****…? If she gets hooked up with that wuss, Joe, or computer brain, Izzy, I swear I'll **** the place up!" The young spawn of Tai and Sora took a breathier. "Keke would throw a naggy fit if she heard about that. By the way, where's the goggle boy of your team?"

  "I really don't know, but I fear that idiot will disobey Mewtwo's wishes."

  "Heh, that's us goggle boys, but ya know, there's never a black person as a DigiDestined or Tamer, except for that chump in New York. I mean, where are the blacks?"

A smile crossed Himaru's face. "You should be surprised. One of the original DigiDestined is black."

  "Aw sweet…!"  

  "But please don't remind me of her. I'm still having trouble figuring out whose worse in my group." 

Inumon grinned. "Is it because she always kicks you in the nuts?"

  "Quiet, Inumon! Don't make me remind you about your trouble with that other Lilymon back then."

The next thing that happened, Inumon turned blue and crouched down the floorless floor. "That….name…!" 

  "Brock-b*****…" Max muttered, laughing. "Come on; let's watch the rest of the fic in the hologram thing the eye ball Pokemon set up."

**Fuchsia Pokemon Coral: 9:04 AM**

**_  "Good morning to all citizens of Fuchsia and those watching all around Kanto, welcome to the annual Pokemon Coral. This here where trainers test their Pokemon's strength and speed in a 10 mile race to the finish. Truly this year maybe awesome event."_**

**_  "That's correct. This year maybe the battle of the titans: Last year champion and racer extraordinaire, Dario Rodel, vs. the Michael Jordan of Pokemon racing: Lara Laramie. Yes, this maybe a race of races this year."_**

**_  "Yes indeed…you actually get cable to the outlands to see Michael Jordan?"_**

Outside the racetrack, somewhere in the country lands, in a long shaft, trainers prepare their Pokemon for a hard and long race. There're different types of Pokemon used for the race, like Stantlers, Nidokings and Nidoqueens, Dodou, Ponytas, Tarous, Rapidashes, Meganiums, Houndoum, and even Electrotrodes. 

Around in the corner, Lara and Gary tended to their Rapidash and Arcanine while Matt sat on a chair between them with Gabumon sitting next to him. Gary though had a different change in attire. Instead of his old outfit with that pendant he wore, he now wears a black short sleeve shirt with a collar that reach above his neck and the same pendant only it was worn higher. He also wears purple cargo pants, a white pouch around his waist which the pouch was held on the right side, and his sneakers was black with brown stripes on the top. (In other words: he's wearing his outfit from the Red/Blue remix game: Fire Red and Leaf Green…Ocean Blue to what I believe for the American version.) 

  "You up for it, Rapidash?" the horse snorted like a real horse, nodding a yes. "Alright…! Okay, y'all ready with your Pokemon?"

The boys answered with a grunt.

  "How about a little enthusiasm, y'all…? Y'all Pokemon ready?" 

  "Actually, I have a Digimon."

  "Yeah, and I'm ready; ready to teach that Fangmon some manners!" 

The blonde clamped his hand on Gabumon's mouth. "Quiet, Gabumon! You don't want these people to hear you, do yah?"

  "Mmm mm…!"

  "Oh big deal…" Gary snorted. "They're gonna see him in the race anywise. Don't say I didn't warn you." 

  "Don't worry about it and keep your business to yourself!" Matt growled. 

  "Did I say I cared?"

  "Hahahah!" all eyes snapped at the blue haired weasel, Dario, especially Lara's who was filled with fiery rage. "So these are y'all extra dummies? Ah would've dumped them in dah Ponyta dung if I where you, Lara."

The country girl would've gutted his skin off if Matt haven't stepped in. "One last time: give up that Digimon! You have no idea what you're dealing with here!" 

  "Ha! You wish!"

  "But you have no idea what powers you're messing with. I don't think Fangmon will corporate any time soon." Gabumon said.

  "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you have other Pokemon to help you cheat with." said Matt. 

With arrogant smirk, Dario scratched his chin. "Hmm…yeah y'all right. Maybe ah should use mah other Pokemon…if I didn't leave em home; Tough break for you, Lara."

  "We'll see who'll break, Dario!" she snapped. "That trophy will return back to Laramie clan where it rightfully belongs, and yah dirty cheating ways ain't gonna help yah!" 

Being the jerk he is, Dario laughed. "Oh that's really cute, Lara; really cute. Meet yah at the finish line…losers! HAHAHAHA!!!" 

After leaving the angry trio, Lara's knuckles were heard cracking within every limb. "One of these days…one of these days…." Finishing the sentence, Lara smacked the palm of her hand. "Let's show that creep what we got, y'all!"

Lara was confident that she can win this year's race, and was glad that she didn't get injured after racing for two years she didn't do, and with two guys to help her out, Dario won't stand a chance. But what she depended was for them to work together, but what she didn't understand is why all of a sudden these two aren't getting along after they did when she met them. She can feel such tension between Gary and Matt as they glared at each other with deadly looks. 

  "Don't worry…I'll show him." Matt growled, shooting glares at Gary. 

  "You mean me?" 

  "I meant what I said, kid. See yah around. Come on, Gabumon."

Matt carried Gabumon and walked off while Gary returned to brushing his Arcanine. Such sportsmanship, such cooperation; with this, Lara had only one thing to say.

  "I'm doomed."    

**_  "And here come our racers. Wow, there appears to be more trainers competing this year than the previous years, and now we see more Pokemon from Johto."_**

**_  "Yes that's right, as last year we didn't get that much from the land of Johto, but we are eager to any from Houen."_**

From the stables, the crowd parted behind barricades for the trainers to make way with their Pokemon by their side, like it was a parade. 

  **_"We sure see a lot of Rapidashes this year."_**

**_  "Well can you blame them? They are one of the fastest running Pokemon that can run to up to a speed of 100 mph. Though using evolved Pokemon like the Rapidash aren't a sure easy ticket to victory, for you must learn to master riding these wily Pokemon."_**

**_  "Of course there was one moment two years ago in the history books when one child took the place for the amazing Lara Laramie, when the young child evolved her Ponyta into a Rapidash in the middle of the race and handled it well."_**

**_  "Yes, truly a memorable moment…oh wait; here comes our star racer." _**

The crowd roared louder when the star racer, Lara Laramie, marched through the parted crowd, mounted on her Rapidash. Along with her was Gary on his Arcanine.

  **_"It's been two years since we've seen Ms. Laramie race in the Pokemon Coral. For some unknown reason, she keeps injuring her body parts."_**

**_  "A coincidence indeed, but luckily this year she's 100% ready for this race to win back the title from last year champion, Dario."_**

**_  "That's not all. The young lad next to her is none other than the grandchild of the famous Pokemon researcher, Gary Oak."_**

**_  "Wow, this must be a grand moment; the race of the stars…wait…look down there."_**

The crowd died to a silence when a strange being of nature made way out of the stables. It was a large wolf creature with white fur and blue stripes. Its claws were pink and its face had a ferocious expression, like it can rip you apart in seconds. Mounted on this beast was a blonde teen with a worn green shirt like the sleeves and the turtleneck were ripped off. Under it was a black sweatshirt, and worn on his legs were dark gray kaki pants and black shoes. His ice blue eyes showed signs of seriousness as he and his strange 'Pokemon' made way through the part crowd. 

  **_"I…never seen a Pokemon like this one. Could this be one of the Pokemon from Houen?"_**

**_  "I'm not sure…listings say that this young man is named Yamato Ishida, and his registered Pokemon is called Garurumon… but…there's no record on…that Pokemon."_**

No cheers or hoots for Yamato here; everyone one of them gazed at the monster he rode on with awe, fright, and other things you can think of.

  "Everyone is giving me looks, Matt." Garurumon whispered, feeling tensed by the crowd's eyes.

  "Don't worry, just don't talk and they'll never know."

**_  "That's something we don't see daily, isn't that…wait…what's over there?"_**

From the darkness of the stables, a red blur leaped over Matt and Garurumon and landed for a striking pose for the frightened audience.

  **_"Another strange Pokemon, and look who's riding it!"_**

**_  "Yes we all see; the returning champion, Dario…and his Pokemon is called…Fangmon?"_**

The audience cheered at the popular champion that won last year's race, but those who were closer to the snarling beast he rode on felt very uneasy, mostly frightened by it. This razor teethed creature grinned, moving its face to the crowd that just shoved back from its ferocious appearance.

  "Y'all ready to eat our dust, Blondie?" Dario spat at the angry DigiDestined.

  "You're making a big mistake, pal! I'm warning you!"

  "Threats ain't gonna help ya. Sides, you think I'm afraid of you and yo furry puppy there? Ha! Fangmon, YA!" 

The red coyote picked up dust and dashed away, kicking the dust on Matt and Garurumon's face. They shielded their eyes and coughed the dirt that entered their mouths. 

  "~kaff~…I seriously…~kaff~…don't like that guy!" Garurumon coughed. 

**_  "Alright, the moment you've been waiting for, Poke-fans, the annual Poke-Coral race!"_**

Soon as the crowd roared with cheers, Dario raised his hands and shook them, gesturing them as if to make the crowd cheer louder, for him in his POV. 

**_  "All competitors please take your marks!"_**

All the Pokemon, and Garurumon, lined up in a row behind the white line. The crowd roared with meticulous watch. Matt held onto Garurumon's back, ignoring the awed glares the other racers made at the white striped wolf. It was as if fate was playing cruel jokes cause Gary and Arcanine was standing next to him. The two shot frowned looks at each other, while placing racing gloves in their hands, but nothing more.

Lara and her Rapidash approached next to Gary, standing by for the race to start. As if she had senses for jerks, her eyes shot to her right, seeing Dario on Fangmon taking its place next to Matt. With an annoying grin, Dario winked at the angry country girl and blew a kiss at her.

  _Oh just wait till I win…_ With a striking deadly look, Lara cracked her knuckles. 

****Race Music (Sonic R: Super Sonic Racing) ****

  **_"Racers on your marks!" _**

The creatures leaned back, those with bodies unlike those Electrodes, steadying to dash for a quick start. The traffic light above flashed red.

The light then flashed yellow.  **_"Get set…"_**

Teeth clenched tight by human, Pokemon, Digimon. Lara kept her eyes on the road, while keeping a cautious eye on Dario. She hasn't raced in a while, but she let no such thing as slacking off keeping her skills warm, and she was not gonna throw all her training to waste. 

The light flashed green.  **_"…GO!!"_**

Like revved motorcycles, or boiling heated race cars, or even the Pintos, the Pokemon, and Garurumon and Fangmon, dashed off to prove their might, their speed, and to win all the food they can eat. The four legged creatures pounded their paws and hooves through the soiled racetrack with all their power, passing by the large bleachers filled with loud cheering people. 

  "Hey Blondie…!" Matt growled turning to Dario who was just right by him. The arrogant racer gave a wave. "Have some delicious dust!" 

With that, Fangmon poured more energy, rocketing away from Garurumon in fabulous speed, creating a large dust cloud that engulfed Matt and his Digimon.   

  "~kaff~…I really…REALLY hate that guy!" Matt growled, coughing out the dust. "Come on, faster, Garurumon!" 

  "I'm moving, I'm moving…!" 

The racers circuit through a trail between Tarous valleys that is barricaded with wooden fences on every side. The stampeding Tarous ran with the racers on the other side of the fences like mad dogs. High in the air, a giant bird with long red hair and yellow streaks soared above the racing Pokemon with a camera on its neck. This Pokemon is a Pidgeot. 

  **_"And the race is on, and oh my, there's Dario on his unknown Pokemon…uh…Fangmon, cutting through the pack like a knife on butter, chasing after the lead of the pack, Lara."_**

**_  "Yes, the race just started and already things are getting interesting. If only we knew what kind of a Pokemon that thing is; it looks pretty nasty." _**

Thanks to the sky-cam, the audience can see the race from afar. 

  "Come on, Arcanine! Let's cut em through!" 

  "Ruff…!" 

Gary was in a fix; there was a rider on a Stantler, a reindeer Pokemon, and a man who somehow kept his balance on the ball shaped Electrode. Arcanine slid to the right, but the Stantler blocked him ahead. The dog/tiger tread to the left, and the Electrode barricaded his escape.

Gary lowered his head, snarling in irritation.  "Grr…Arcanine, you know what to do!" 

  "Ruff…!"     ****     

Like Mario with barrels, Arcanine leaped over the two racers and now lead the duo. Gary smirked over his shoulder and waved his two fingers. 

  "Smell ya later!" with that, Arcanine poured in the power to leave the baffled racers in the dust. 

  "Excuse me!" catching those two racers off guard, Garurumon dashed between them and now he was racing in front of them. Matt glanced over them and snapped a finger at them. "Thanks."

Garurumon howled as he charged ahead, leaving the two behind. However, one of racers were so distracted on that amazing 'Pokemon' he lost his balance on the Electrode and flew all the way into a muddy watery ditch homed by some Poliwad. 

  **_"Ooo! That'll cost the Electrode racer. Next time, ride a Pokemon with legs!"_**

**_  "Although the circus would need people like him. Anywise, the racers are now makes way out of the Tarous field and are trailing through the flower fields."_**

Matt and Garurumon were now trying to fight pass a racer riding on a Houndour, a black demon like dog. Garurumon burned all the power he has, but at least tried not to waste so much, for he heard that at the halfway point of the race is a pit-stop to eat.

But as Matt glances at his side to make sure no other racers are on the left, his eyes spotted the field of flowers which was zooming back from his sight. 

Flowers, a traditional object of love; to show how pure your love is for another; that's the object he tried to use for Eri, far back before…last Christmas.

(Flashback…and pause the music.)

_Walking out of the store, Matt looked at the flowers, and the price. They were gorgeous creations of nature, made with pure, shiny colors of white, and one red rose that was trapped within the white roses. The roses, which were plucked from their thorns, were wrapped in a pink ribbon, done with effort beauty. _

_Maybe he should've went to Sora's store and bought some flowers at a discount. But if he did that, not only would he be cheap, all his friends would know that Matt's in love with someone. He had no reason to keep it a secret from everyone; he just…doesn't want everyone butting in. Then again, he's always keeping his friends in the dark about his problems._

_Tai nearly found out about Matt's secret after he asked why Matt was out of school for nearly a week. His father might not have a clue and TK almost found out as well, until Matt brought up his brother's crush on Tai's sister. _

_It took a while for young Yamato to fight out of his denial. It was hard, but he dug out of the pit with his heart, and now he felt ready to tell Eri how he feels._

_  "I'm here to speak with Eri Honami." He asked the woman behind the hospital table. _

_The woman checked through the computer. "Eri…Eri…I'm sorry, but she left the hospital this morning."_

_  "What?!" he haven't expected her to leave so early. "Well…can you at least tell me where she lives?"_

_  "I'm sorry but policies say that I cannot give out information to people who are not agents of the insurance company."_

_  "But…" _

_  "I'm sorry, that is all." _

_Matt walked out, hanging his head. "I don't believe this." Next to him by the door was a trash can. Matt took one last look of the 50 dollar flowers (Or 5000 yen, or much how yen is for $50.) and like his hope, he tossed it in the trash._

_Within his despair, he learned; be quick on the draw, or you'll be dead or too late in this case. The butterfly that perched on his finger has flown away forever._

(End flashback)

  "Matt….MATT…!" 

Matt bounced up in surprise after getting his thoughts knocked out of him. "What, Garurumon?" 

  "More racers are blocking me! What should I do?"

Matt studied the path. Again there was a racer riding on small version of Lara's Rapidash (Ponyta) and another riding on a large brontosaurus thing with a flower on its neck (Meganium). Matt could also see Gary on his Arcanine further ahead. 

  "Hmm…they don't seem to notice us right now…so…" Matt whispered his plan in Garurumon's ear. 

  "Right…!" Inhaling a pack of air within his digital lungs, he then howled. "ARRROOOOOOOO…!" 

**(Play song again.)**

He roared a loud, thundering howl, scaring the two Pokemon before him to clear a path. In Pokemon, there is an attack called Roar, which can scare a Pokemon, and another called Howl wich can boost up your Pokemon's attack power; Although Matt didn't gave Garurumon any of those TMs, and up on the Pidgeot's camera, it can scan and detect any Pokemon attack energy. Since that Garurumon didn't use any, and that howl didn't seem like the Pokemon attack Howl, or Roar he hasn't broken the rules. 

  "Thanks for the opening, guys!" Matt waved as Garurumon passed between the two racers.  

  **_"Now the racers are about a few kilometers closer to the Fuchsia beach, and just look at that beautiful lake on the right side of the track."_**

**_  "I'll say. This beach is a pathway to the Seafloam Islands where rumors say that the legendary Articuno lays about every six months. But this is not the time for Poke-facts. This is the time for a race to the finish."_**

**_  "You really need to work on your announcing skills...anywise; our racers are almost about to the steep hill that stands ten stories tall. That is where the Pokemon's stamina is put to the test."_**

Arcanine pound the floor like a hyper horse, trying to catch up with another pack where Dario and Lara are. Speaking of whom, Lara and Dario were fighting hard for the lead. One by one, the two seemed to be either in front or behind of each other, like clockwork. 

Lara tried to keep her maturity up and focus on the road, but Dario's sinister and annoying punk smile was boiling her nerves. 

  "Hey Lara…hate to tell ya this, but mah and Fangmon are just cruising."

Proving his point, Fangmon smiled wickedly with its razor teeth showing, and like sound, Fangmon burst away, creating a thick smoke trail behind. 

  "Well…call mah a Ratacate's uncle!" Lara gasped, not believing the speed of that Digimon. But lucky for her, Rapidash can run a speed of 100mps per hour. "Rapidash, go!" 

Suddenly, the fire mane flared with intensity, like a race car engine, and flames surrounded the horse. With that, Rapidash rocketed away, scratching the soil within its tracks. 

Gary hung his jaw open after witnessing their awesome speed.  "Oh boy, it's gonna be tough catching up with them."

Gary was already fighting against a racer that rode on a Rhydon, a large stony rhino that surprisingly can run fast enough to give Gary trouble. If only the rules weren't against Pokemon attacks and abilities, then he would've had Arcanine use Extreme Speed, or Agility to pass these losers. 

While Gary was tiring to strategies on how to pass this racer, his eyes came across a large lake he saw deep in the landscape from the high view on the ridge he just came across on. A lake…reminds him of this lake back in Pallet Town his old friends used to play around. His old friends…Ash and Sara; Back then they were nick named by their school: the Color Trio: Blue (Gary), Red (Ash), and Green (Sara). Quite a team they were, though he and Ash had a few fights in their past, but Gary never gotten close outside his family with anyone than Sara.

(Flashback…pause music)

 _The full moon still hung above the dark forest behind a sparkling lake that reflected the lunar light. Hoot Hoots decorated the sounds with their music. Everything seemed so peaceful, except for depressing sobs that joined in on the owls' night music. On the shore, near the trees, the young Gary still gripped on the earth, spreading his tears on the soil. The echoing pains of his parents' feud still harmed him in his heart. From those he loved, he found that something that seemed impossible was about to break apart. Again, the haunted screams of his parents yells arrived in his hearing, and not even taking much of it, he forced himself to run from the madness.  _

_Gary's life was sinking to darkness._

_  "Blue…Blue…!" _

_His sobs paused for a moment when he heard a familiar voice. His eyes glance over his arms finding a feminine figure charging out of the dark forest with a flashlight. No, he still wants to be alone. He can't deal with anyone right now. Still weak from his angst cries, he pushed himself up to make a run for it, but suddenly the girl caught up and pinned him down on the dirt._

_  "Green…! Let go…what are you doing here?"_

_  "Wondering what's with you. Red told me you were crying all through Pallet."_

_  "Red…doesn't he ever mind his own business?"_

_  "No and neither do I. Now what's wrong?" she demanded, letting him go._

_The child of Oak suffered silence to give and answer. He breathed with sobs, turning away from his friend._

_  "Gary, I don't like to see you like this." Green said as her emerald eyes softened._

_He hung his head, sniffing through his stuffy nose and pouring out his flooded eyes._

_  "It's your parents again, isn't it?"_

_All he could give was a shaky nod as he still pointed his face toward the soil. _

_Being a child, it's not so easy to see your family fighting against one another and have them leaving each other as you're torn apart from both of them. At least that's what Green, or Sara was told, and she was observing this from Gary's problems. The few times this happened, Gary tried to remain cool, like nothing happened. Ash bought his lies, but Sara was too suspicious about Gary's behavior. Then one time, he finally told her what happened, but he still acted like he didn't care. Although from Sara's point of view, Gary was hurt badly inside, and now those feelings finally broke through the wall._

_And now…it hurt her. _

_With one swift motion, Sara threw herself onto Gary, holding him tight like he would fly away if she didn't held on. Gary's cries froze when he felt her warm touch wrapping around him. It was as if her body melted the sorrow ice that incased his heart. _

_  "I'm sorry…I'm sorry you had to take that." She cried, pouring her tears on his shoulder._

_She was always stubborn; never listened to anyone but herself...but she always was there for him, that's what Gary liked about her._

_The young boy cried, holding the girl back. "It's not your fault...thanks though."_

_At least he'll always have his friends._

(End Flashback)

  "Ruff, ruff…!" 

Gary blinked back to reality from the dog Pokemon's bark. Just in time, he saw that he was heading for a large steep hill in the side of a mountain. 

  "Uh oh, Lara told me about this part. Time ta pick up the pace, Arcanine!"

**(Play Music)**

**_  "And our racers are heading for Mt. Coral where the Pokemon's strength and stamina truly are tested."_**

**_  "Yes indeed. This part is where most of the racers usually surrender to after trying to climb this fifty stories hill."_**

On the hill, Dario on Fangmon and Lara on Rapidash treaded up the hill as if there was no force trying to pull them back. 

  **_"But Dario and Lara are no strangers to this part of the race. Just look at the strength of their Pokemon; burning up the track!"_**

Dario clenched his teeth, looking behind to see his rival a large gap behind him. "Just perfect...!" from his pocket, he pulled out a cell phone. "Alright you clowns…! Now!" 

Suddenly, Lara heard a loud explosion. High on the side of the path, she discovered a dust blast from the rocks, and then a number of boulders come rolling down on the path. 

  "That crazy jerk…! Rapidash, hurry!" 

Luckily she was further ahead to be on the boulders trail, but Lara barely avoided from the raining boulders as if she was in some kind of Indiana Jones movie. She was safe now, but the others...well they'll have to deal with the rolling boulders that are rampaging down the hill.

  "And to think, I'm glad Lara forced us to train for this part." Gary muttered as he sees a stampede of boulders coming at him. 

On his Arcanine, the orange Pokemon dodged the boulders, circling around them, maneuvering the stones like trying to get through a crowd in New York. Looking back, Gary can see few of the racers doing the same, while one on the Rhyhorn broke through the stones...but to his amusement, he saw Garurumon jumping on the boulders, barely keeping his balance on the rolling stones. 

  "Whoa...yipes...EEK!" the white dog squealed, nearly getting caught on the stones roll on every jump. "How do those clowns in the circuses do this?"

  "Just don't lose your concentration, Garurumon!" Matt told. 

Garurumon did, trying to keep his pace and not let get rolled over as he jumped on each boulder. Finally, he squealed in delight after he finally got to the other side. "Alright…! We made it!"

  "Told ya, buddy! Now let's get that slimy cheat!"

Soon, the racers climbed up the hill, feeling fatigue getting the best of them, even for Garurumon as his tongue hung out his mouth. He saw Gary and Arcanine already going over the top of the hill. He remembered Matt and Gary's fight, and felt the tension between them, as if they were in a rivalry caused by Gary's betrayal on snooping in Matt's private life. He wished those two would get along like they did before, but Garurumon would still do anything to make Matt happy, and that means to not let Gary beat him. 

Finally, the Digimon leaped over the top and landed, pacing slowly as he felt his digital lungs burning up. 

As a racer on a Houndoom passed by, Matt looked over at Garurumon. "You sure you can go on?"

The dog hung his head, breathing hard. "Not really, that hill took a lot out of me...but I ain't giving up! This is easy compared to what we've been through....besides..." As if he gained an instant burst of energy, Garurumon happily skipped so fast, he easily passed that Houndoom. "THERE'S FOOD IN THEM DARN HILLS!!"               ****

****

**_  "Now we approach over to the Lucha Lake, one of the largest lakes in Fuchsia."_**

**_  "Not as big as the one in Cerulean. Boy howdy...this is where we find the most eliminated racers, due to the lack of water experience. But maybe this year, our racers are prepared."_**

Yes the road ended to an edge of a large lake, but a bridge of white floating platforms was the only way to cross the mile long lake. A Steelix and Rhyhorn stopped to study the platforms, hoping it will support their weight. The Rhyhorn took a chance and jumped on a pod....

And sank like a rock with its trainer with it. Steelix just cried, feeling its defeat. 

  **_"Ooo, too bad, Mr. Racer; Rhyhorns weight as much as three filled refrigerators and Steelixs can't do the water."_**

However, Garurumon just took the platforms and dashed over them like he was flying. With the pace, he and Matt were just at least five seconds away from Gary and a trainer riding a Ponyta.

  **_"Wow, look at that. That white Arcanine or whatever is just making one of the most difficult courses of the race seem like child's play. This mysterious racer, Yamato, is just nearly on tail of the grandson of Professor Oak." _**

The water...it can be clear as glass, if you let it. Sure brings back memories for the rocker. He used to come to a beach in his world wither he wanted to be alone or he was trying to come up with inspiration for a song.

It was also the last clue Matt had to see...her again.

(Flashback…and music fades)

_The beach…somewhere far off the edge outside of Tokyo; Matt's secret solitude spot. This beach is a remote area, almost untouched by man, and hidden behind rocks. Today was a gray cloudy day, matching Matt's depressing mood. Yup, he never told anyone about this place since there are times he likes to be alone and think…no one…_

_Expect Eri._

_  "Come on…please show…" _

_Standing on the lonely shore, withstanding the cold wind in his coat, he waited and waited, hoping that the girl he met in the hospital will show. The girl he had best times with. The girl he…kissed. He told her about this place, and she wanted to come here. _

_Maybe he could meet her here one day.   _ **** 

  _"Damn…it's so cold…" he fought the urge to give up and go home, and fought the chills in his skin, wrapping his coat tighter. _

_  "Matt!" _

_A shine of hope lit in his heart. Could it be…? He looked up at the rocks, down at the right side where there was a gap that was easily enough to escape through. A dark silhouette appeared climbing down the hill, but as he easily recognized the short figure, his heart returned to darkness again, disappointed from his hope.   _

_  "Hey, Gabumon..."_

_Gabumon tread through the sand, gripping his own coat he wore. "Matt, what are you doing here?"_

_He closed his eyes, as if his answer would bring more grief. "Waiting for her..."_

_A pity sigh played from Gabumon's mouth. "Matt, your dad just grabbed dinner. Come on, you'll catch a cold here." _

_  "No…I'll…I don't want her to miss me."_

_  "We can always come back tomorrow, when the weather is warmer. Don't worry."_

_  "But…" _

_Gabumon pulled Matt by the arm before he continued. "You can still come back the day after, and the day after that. Just don't give up on it."_

_  "Gabumon…wait!" Desperately, Matt looked back at the beach, wondering if he missed her and she was waiting right there. He can just see her, with her flowing hair, watching the sea...too bad she wasn't there. _

_  "Eri…"_

(End flashback)

Everyday, even after school, Matt spend his time waiting at the beach. She never came one day; she never came the next day, or the day after that, etc. Matt vowed not to give up. He will find her. He will wait for her. The beach was the only thing he had to see her.

But, why did he give up then?

  "Yo, blonde boy…!" 

A voice violently woke him up. Matt found himself on Garurumon, still crossing the bridge of platforms on the lake, and he was close by Gary and Arcanine. 

  "Quit snoozing, Romeo, unless ya wanna swim with the Goldeens?" the boy spat. 

That little, inconsiderate jerk; He will not get away with that. "Just keep running, for your sake, Gary! Just wait till I get you for that!"

SLPUSH!!! Unknown to his understanding, Matt felt Garurmon being thrown up in the air; away from the lake. Gary gasped at a giant geyser right behind him, and ripping through the water straight for him.

  "Aw cripes…! Faster Arcanine…!" 

  **_"Unbelievable! Out of nowhere a huge water blast just came right in the middle of the platform bridge, and there go most of the racers."_**

**_  "We'll have to look into how that happened later, but now it seems the only active racers are Lara, Dario, and Gary."_**

Nobody knew how this powerful geyser appeared; perhaps a Wailord passed by. However the sinister smirk of the southern racer: Dario proved to us viewers, plus a controller in his hand that he was the cause.

  "Heh, heh…let's just say I brought Old Faithful right here! HAHAHA! So long, Blondie…!" 

Oh but Lara read the cruel cheat like an open book. She figured that Dario planted bombs under the lake, and he will not get away with this.

Soon Dario, Lara, and Gary reached to the other side and continued through land, but then…

  "AROOOOOOO!!!!" Garurumon shot out of the water dramatically, with the sun beaming around his body and Matt clinging on to his wet back.

  **_"What a shocker! It appears that this mysterious Pokemon does well in water and has quickly caught up with the others." _**

Dario felt as if a strong cold breeze gusted through his shoulders. He couldn't believe those two were still running. "Aw, this is a couple of bull…! Grrr…!"

  "Nice work, Garurumon!" Matt said, trying to drain the water out of his ears. "Good thing you swim like a bullet." 

  "Neither rain nor sleet will keep this Digimon at bay…heh, heh…I think I seen that in some Dr. Seuss book!" 

  "How… inspiring…" '⌐⌐

  **_"Now we move on to the last obstacle before our racers continues on to the straight-away to the finish line. Their Pokemon must eat an entire bowl of food before moving on." _**

Over a rocky cliff were bowls of food on top of pillars and ledges on the side of a steep slope. The Pokemon, and Garurumon and Fangmon soared away from the cliff and landed by the bowls, which this to them is like a pleasant pit stop. Soon the creatures began to chow down.

  "Yum…~gobble, munch~…I think this is my favorite part, Matt."

Matt twisted the water out of his shirt, keeping an eye on Dario. "Just eat up. We still have to keep an eye on that cheat."

Suddenly, Garurumon's eyes bulged. "You mean we have to pay for this food?" 

  "I said 'cheat' not 'check'."

  "Whew…!" 

On the tallest pillar, Dario and Fangmon stood, eating away the Digimon did. Dario was furious that even that blond boy survived that geyser blast when he wasn't supposed to. He can not let these losers win this race and take his title that he so richly disserved. 

  _Move on to plan C…_ Dario secretly orbited his finger around, which a pair of hidden goons from atop the cliff spotted. 

Soon a couple of spheres shot from the cliff, leaving a trail of smoke. The sphere revealed to be smoke bombs, spreading a screen of smoke around the area and clogging the three racers' lungs. 

  "~kaff, kaff~…Dario, you…~kaff, kaff~…!" Lara protected her face with a handkerchief that she kept in handy.

**_  "There appears to be a problem here, folks. A blanket of smog has appeared and it's making it impossible for us to see the racers."_**__

Indeed, even the audience back near the finish line couldn't see on the titantron.    

Dario instantly worn a gas-mask, as well as Fangmon, and laughed at his competitors. "Be seeing ya losers. I'll be taking home the prize, where it belongs!" 

Not again. Lara couldn't believe this. Her hated rival was again about win through his cheating ways. Well no way. She prepared for this. She knew Dario would pull the smoke trick, which is why she spent weeks training on dealing with smoke. Ha, she's not out of the…

  "KAWWW…!!!!"

Dario's heart skipped a beat. Never before had he heard that kind of bird Pokemon cry. Yes, it sounded like a bird, but nothing he heard before. 

Gary, who already shielded his mouth and nose, drew out a poke-ball. "Skarmory, whirlwind the smoke away!" 

Tossing the ball, the steel winged Pokemon emerged. It flapped its hard-like wings, producing a strong gust of wind that blew the smoke away like feathers. 

With the smoke gone, it was safe for those like Gary to breath easy.  "Great work, Skamor…huh?!?"

He was caught in surprise when he and everyone saw a small flock of giant black birds. However, these flame-like creatures weren't just plain creatures; these caught Matt's eye to shock.

  "Birdramon…?" 

The white dog, still soaked within his fur, growled before the giant birds. "Matt, these are not Birdramon; they're black, not orange."

  "So…what are they?"

(A/N: Digi-Anaylzer mode…you know, the crappy ID the Digimon say.)

  "I heard of them; they're Saberdramon. They may look like Birdramon, but their hearts are full of darkness. Be sure to watch out for their Black Saber, otherwise it'll be all over before you know it" 

(A/N: Thanks, Ninetalesuk!)   

  "Trespassers…!" suddenly, atop of the cliff, standing as if he was obviously the leader, stood a humanoid bird wearing Japanese armor. He had a mask even covering his beak and he was armed with twin blades. "You dare step into our domain? Those who trespass must be punished!" 

Matt eyed the leader, keeping his guard up. "Okay, who's that, buddy?"

  "That would be Karatenmon…" answered Garurumon. "This masterful ninja is a Wind Warrior, but not for good, mind you. With his speed and skills, you have to attack him FIRST before he attacks you with a rain of feathers called Ballistic Feathers."

  **_"Folks, it appears that our racers seem to be surrounded by more mysterious Pokemon. Please remain calm while the authorities will handle the situation." _**

  "Hey who in the hell are y'all? Y'all ruining mah winning moment!" shouted Dario. 

  "Silience, human…! Its worms like you that sicken the sovereign. Now you shall be crushed under our talons!" 

The fox Digimon that Dario rides on has been drooling from his mouth since he sensed the presence of Digimon from the beginning. He softly cackled like a maniac. 

  "You sure are good at hiding, bird-brain…gehehahah!" cackled the insane Fangmon.

All attention of Karatenmon was concentrated onto the fox. "You…?! I thought you were lost?" 

  "Hahhaha…! I never get lost! Hahhaha! Well my mind is already lost, but that works for me, data-lunch! Hahhahah!" 

Dario was lost of what was going on, but it seems to him that Fangmon knows these guys. "What the heck y'all talking about, Fangmon?"  

But the tengu let no answer come out, except. "ATTACK!!!" With that command, the Saberdramons arrowed towards their prey. 

****Battle Music (Final Fantasy 8: battle music) ****

  "Hahhehe! Well my Tamer, this is what we've hunted for! I knew these cowards were hiding somewhere around here. Let us hunt! Gahahaha!" and with that, Fangmon launched in the air, charging at the flock of Saberdramon, leaving Dario desperately hanging onto him.

  "WAIT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOIIIIING!?!"

As that happened, the some of the Saberdramon swooped down towards the other racers, with Lara and Rapidash as their first targets. 

  "Rapidash, Fire Spin!" obeying the command, Rapidash unleashed a fierce twister of flames that shield both it and its trainer and kept the Digimon at bay.

  **_"What a powerful Fire Spin. The inferno tornado was enough to keep away these black Pokemon! Folks, it seems we have a bonus Pokemon battle right here."_**

**_  "Indeed we do!"_**

Two more Saberdramons aimed their sights at the trainer from Pallet Town and his Pokemon. "BLACK SABER!!" Like Birdramon's Meteor Wing, The Saberdramon fired a rain of black flames from their wings, but the shots harmlessly blasted the ground because of Arcanine's dodging.

  "We're not gonna be sitting ducks for this! Skarmory, Steel Wing!" 

BAM!!...Without warning for a Saberdramon, Skarmory already close-lined it in the face with a stiff steel wing. 

  **_"Wow, what a fast and powerful Steel Wing attack! That Pokemon never even saw it coming. Gary trained his Pokemon straight to the fullest, it seems."_**

**_  "Well you expected less from the grandson of Professor Oak?"   _**  

Meanwhile, Garurumon leaped pillar to pillar while avoiding the attacks the Saberdramon threw at him. He used a Howling Blaster on any bird Digimon that tried to block his path, or leaped high and slammed his paws on the faces of these birds. But according to Matt, these Saberdramon was too stubborn to quit and they quickly surrounded the dog Digimon. It was heart stopping that you're just inches from getting barbecued by their fireballs. Sure, with Garurumon it'll probably just give him bruises, but one shot on Matt will instantly kill him. He must act. 

  "Aw man, they're not giving up… hey I got it; Garurumon, use those new attacks I gave you!"

  "What new…? Oh yeah; those…!" Opening his jaw, a blue light emitted from beneath his throat.  "ICE BEAM!!!" 

A cold beam of sub zero temperatures fired, slamming into one of the Saberdramons' right wing and forcing it to tumble to the floor. Garurumon kept the beam strong as he led it around to the frightened black birds.  As soon as Garurumon stopped the beam, a Saberdramon quickly swooped in for the kill. 

  "SKULL BASH!!" Garurumon went as he dashed like a missile, head first and slamming the Digimon's back hard on a rock wall. 

A hard landing was made by Garurumon, at least for Matt cause…well had ya ever rode on a Digimon who smashed his head on another then dropped from thirty from the air to make an uncomfortable landing for where the sun don't shine? It's not pleasant.

  "Garurumon…" Matt clenched his teeth, suffering the pain from his crouch. "Next time…warn me what moves you make...ow…"

Meanwhile Lara and Gary directed their fire Pokemon down the slope, and defending against the bird Digimon with a number of attacks, especially with Flamethrowers. Another Take Down was made by Arcanine straight in the gut and both Arcanine and Gary was clear for a quick rest.

The trainer looked around for any more attackers, but he remained calm of not to kill these beasts. If only he had a D-Sphere…no, not just so that Ash won't be one step ahead of him…it's so that he could easily capture these creatures without…

  "Gary…!" Soon Lara and Rapidash landed by the trainer. "Y'all okay?" 

  "Fine for now, but we better keep on moving now!" 

  "Actually things are getting clear. Take a look at yonder!" 

A surprise his eyes caught; it would appear that Fangmon was going like an insane animal that he is, lashing at the Saberdramon, ripping them to shreds and harnessing their data. Fangmon leaped at one, sinking his fangs at their necks till they gave and burst into data, and most of them he just blasted them enough to get close to catch them with his teeth. He was like a hopping bear-trap. Even the audience was afraid to even watch. 

  **_"Dario's Pokemon has gone out of control! We expected better of Dario to at least train this new Pokemon."_**

**_  "The league rules are very strict of trainers for taming their Pokemon before battling with or the results could be of what we see. Not to worry folks; our cameras just spotted the Pokemon police arriving." _**

**(End music)**

Dario gasped as he saw further away from the cliffs a group of police cycles crying their annoying siren. 

  "Fangmon, would you quit this!" he shouted, holding on dearly to the crazed fox. "Y'all gonna get me in trouble and I'll never win the race!" 

Soon after the fox heard this, he twisted the neck of the last Saberdramon, making it fade into data for him to download. "Gehaha…I thought this is what you want, Tamer." 

  "No, I only let you do this so y'all get strong enough to help meh win the race. The truth is that I felt bad of killing these here creatures…even though they were causing a ruckus." 

Dario lost all feeling of his body when Fangmon shot a deadly look at him over his shoulder. "Well…you disappoint me, Tamer…and here I thought you were a true being of the dark side." 

  "I hated that movie, and I'm no murder! I only cheat to win, but I don't kill to win! Now you do what ah say and finish the race!" However the look of Fangmon just got deadlier. "Uh…please…?"

A silent growl sounded from the crazed Digimon before saying: "I will finish this…just not this pitiful race." With that, Fangmon tossed Dario off of his back, making him fall off of the nine foot ledge and tumble hard on the slope.  

  "Did you see that...?" asked Garurumon.

  "Yeah; Fangmon seems to be calling a mutiny." Jokes aside, Matt figured this would happen. It was obvious Fangmon would disobey his so-called partner.  
Finally, the police reached close enough to form a blockade in front of the racers. Gary was shaking under his knees, fearing that he might get arrested, even though he tried to act cool and calm…Although the police seems to be aiming their sights on Fangmon. 

As usual, leading the authorities pack was Officer Jenny who stepped out of her cycle along with a Growlith. She also drew out a megahorn. **_"Is everyone alright?" _**

Matt raised his hand. "Um, we're alright, but..." 

 "YOU'RE NOT GONNA ARREST ME ARE YOU?" Dario abruptly screamed. 

Sweatdropping, Jenny weakly answered. **_"Um...no, although I could give you a charge for letting an untamed Pokemon lose for and killing wild Pokemon."_**

  "BUT THEY ATTACKED US!" 

  "BALLISTIC FEATHERS!!!" 

Not even expecting it, the police were thrown back when a barrage of shots from the sky, forming a line in between them and the racers. The police stood themselves up, despite some mild bruises, but when they gazed at the smoke, it was quickly blown away thanks to Karatenmon who suddenly appeared in a blink of an eye. 

  "Fools, I gave you fare warning, but you ignored them, and for that you must perish." 

  "Learn some threatening lines, pal!" shouted Garurumon.   

  "SILENCE…!!"

Karatenmon drew his blades as fast as cowboys draw out their guns in a shot-out, but at the same time, the police called out the Growliths from their poke-balls. Now a large group of fire breathing dogs barricaded the path. 

  **_"Put the weapons down and drop to the ground. You're under arrest for attacking officers." _**shouted Jenny through the megahorn who obviously believes that Karatenmon is a human in a costume.

  "Do you expect me to obey you sniveling humans? That is an insult!" with that, he snapped towards the cops and reached his blades back.

  "Everyone, Flamethrower…!" A muti-fire of flames engulfed the tengu Digimon, turning him into a large bon-fire.         

  "Uh…is that really legal?" asked Garurumon from afar the battle with Matt.

  "Well, I guess using fire tiger-dogs is the same as using guns, so…" 

Cutting him off, the fire was blown away thanks to Karatenmon's wings. The cops were caught in surprise that somebody like him could survive that kind of heat. 

  "Pitiful…your creatures are weak! BALLISTIC FEATHERS!!"

Like a machine gun, Karatenmon blasted his wings and shot every one of the Growliths; but he wasn't done yet. He also used his attack on the police, nearly laying a touch on them, but the impact on the floor by their feet was enough to blow them and even their cycles off the dirt…but so much smoke engulfed the flying officers for any of the racers to see what was happening to them. 

Gary, Matt, Lara, and their monsters were frozen in shock and concern for the officers; praying for their safety. While that, Karatenmon menacingly turned towards the group, shooting his deadly eyes at them. 

  "Now, you are next!" 

Besides most of the monsters, Fangmon was not fazed by his threats and was ready to maul and take data with no mercy. 

  "You're right…ghehehhahah…_you_ are next!"   

And with dramatic display, Karatenmon and Fangmon leaped high into the air, with swords and fangs ready, hurtling towards one another in front of the sun.**__**

**_  "Wow, and now it seems that we're about to witness a fierce battle. You don't wanna miss this! We'll be right back after these commercial announcements."_**    

**Mahogany Town: 9:47 PM (yesterday)**

Women; if they knew what kind of power they had, all would be lost. (No offense, ladies.) That is the lesson Hiro had learned a while ago even before he met that untrusting sales-girl. But can any guy even resist the puppy dog eyes…? Well…yes, but I don't wanna go there. But what does it matter; at least Hiro Chimal has some nifty Pokemon items that will increase the power and abilities of his Pokemon. Why would he ever get rid them…?

Because he discovered that they're fake!

A furious trainer of New Bark Town barged out of the Pokemon Center after his Typhlosion got his butt handed to him on a stick in a battle all because of the fake items. He shouts and roars even scared some people who passed by into bumping on walls or near the road. And as for Davis…well he made sure to not make his anger even worse. 

  "That little thief…! I swear, I don't care if she's a girl, she better watch her back!" 

DemiVeemon held dearly onto Davis' head; as none has ever scared him but Hiro's rage…expect Yolei's. "Davis, shouldn't you do something?" 

"Sorry but I do wanna live." 

His lion eyes scanned the live streets, which seem like a festival was happening, which it kind of is; A festival of Houen trainers. "Now if I were a lying, cheating, stealing, thieving witch, where would I be?" 

  "Um…quick question…" asked DemiVeemon. "Did this girl happen to have a shiny black dress and brown hair?"

  "**Yes**…!" Hiro growled ferociously, even growing angry of just thinking about her.

  "I think I see her near that big crowd."

  "WHAT…?" 

It was the girl, further away from the boys who were sitting a blanket filled with junk that Hiro was tricked to buy, and it looks like she was selling the same stuff to other poor trainers. 

  "Come all, come all! See as I have just the right stuff you need to become the greatest trainer of all! Quick Claw, Amulet Coin, Bright Powder, you name it, I got…!"  

  "HEY YOU…!!" 

Paled, the girl weakly turned to her right, finding Hiro charging at her like a raged bull. 

  "I WANT MY MONEY BACK!!" 

  _Dammit…I hate repeat customers._

As fast as Speedy Gonzales, the girl quickly gathered all her supplies in the blanket and jetted away before Hiro dived in and roughly landed his chin on the concrete. 

  "YOU WON'T ESCAPE MY FURY, YOU BIMBO THIEF!!" 

The chase came straight through the busy streets, with the two kids shoving some folks out of the way, with Hiro too angry to say he's sorry. The girl then hurried into an alley where Hiro still followed, passing by all the trash and junk the girl tipped over to slow Hiro's pursuit. 

The boy jumped over the trash like he didn't notice them. All he could focus with his anger is on the girl. "You're not getting away, you leech! I still want my money!" 

On the other side, Hiro found himself before a constructed river surrounded by concrete walls that he stood on as well as the buildings. He could see a bridge on one end of the right and…ah let's just get on with it. 

  "Yoo hooooo…!" ^-^

As if this girl wasn't annoying him enough, there she was, standing on the ledge of the bridge waving to the trainer. 

Hiro's teeth hung in the manner of an angry lion. "Grrr…you think you're _so_ cute, huh?" 

  "You better believe it!" ^_~

  "Don't you play smart with me, girl!" he dashed out, preparing tackle her down.

But she, in a cute manner, hopped off the ledge, over the water, which had Hiro smash his gut on the ledge. "Miss me!" 

Before she leaped, the girl tossed a poke-ball over her, shooting the white beam at the water when opened. A little around later, Hiro was in so much pain that he let himself drop right in the water.

The boy surfaced out, with a Magicarp on his head, which he then pulled it off. "Man…that freakin hurts. Alright, now where is that…thief…?"   

Suddenly, Hiro was lost of all words. Right before him was a giant snake creature that extended almost as long as an Onix. However this creature was quite a beautiful beast. Half of its body was tan while the end was pink and mostly blue with lines donned around. The tail had four fins designed like a fan and a pink spot on each of them. It had somewhat of long dog ears all silky and pink. It had a horn on its head which was part of its skin, and over its red gem-like eyes, its brows extended back like antennas. 

  "Ohhh…kay…what the heck is that?" he then reached in for his poke-dex and D-Sphere, without wondering wither if it's a Pokemon or Digimon.

**__**

**_Milotic (Mirokarosu)_****: The tender Pokemon. The evolved form of Feebas. Milotic is said to be the most beautiful Pokemon of all. It has the ability to becalm such emotions such as anger and hostility to quill bitter feuding. **

**_Type:_** **Water**

**_Stage: _****Champion**

**_Level: _****53**

**_Ability: _****Marvel Scale**

  "It didn't say on how BIG this thing is…" Hiro weakly said. 

Mounted on the long water creature was none other than the female thief, silently giggling at the waterborne boy. "Yeah, but it did say about calming hot-heads, hot-head. Somebody needs my cutie, Milotic, to cool off." ^_~

  "COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT!!" 

The command from the girl's snotty snap of a finger made Milotic shot a mild Water Gun that shoved Hiro underwater. 

  "Can't play with you, little boy. I got places to go and people's money to gain…buh-bye!" ^-^ And with that, her Pokemon carried her through the waters like a bullet train. As if she angered him enough, she waved him farewell with a handkerchief.

Hiro emerged back up like a shark, violently shoving a lot of water up. If this was the type of fic, with Hiro's level of anger, he would boil up the river; but it's not…but still, his anger right now could probably do that.

  "YOU BETTER RUN, CAUSE WHEN I FIND YOU, BIMBO, YOU'RE DEAD!!!"    

While shouting out mile-range echoes, Davis and DemiVeemon watched the boy from the edge of the alley, shaking their heads. 

  "You know Davis; I think Yolei may have a competition in the anger department."

  "No kidding."    

**Fuchsia, Route 18: 11:22 AM (next day)**

  **_"Welcome back to those at home. As we just tune in, we find a new discovered Pokemon of the wild battling another discovered Pokemon that was once trained by Dario, the returning champion."_**

**_  "And my, how the champion lost authority over his new Pokemon as it takes on this other new Pokemon alone and with instinct." _**

Yes, we find both Fangmon going for the kill against the leader of the Saberdramons, Karatenmon: the warrior tengu Digimon. The fox Digimon charges at the Ultimate like a speedy bullet as the crow Digimon zips towards his opponent, preparing to attack with his swords. The two zoom pass each other, as if neither sword nor claw touched these fighters. 

The two fighters landed in a far, opposing distance in a dramatic manner. Karatenmon checked his arm to suffered scratched marks by Fangmon's claws, and the fox gained a small cut on his front right leg.

  "Interesting…no one has ever managed to escape the full razor might of my blade." 

  "Gehahaha…well maybe you would've caught me if you didn't move in slow motion!"

Growling, Karatenmon launched ahead, which Fangmon mirrored, and the swords made connection to Fangmon's teeth that caught the blades.

  "Uh…exactly, why are we standing here?" Gary asked. "I'm not really enjoying watching this stupid fight like an idiot."

Matt grimed, checking the battle. "If either of them lives, there might be a chance they go for the police's throats, and they're knocked unconscious to do anything." 

  "So we gotta skip the race to play savior, huh…? Well isn't that just peachy?" 

Matt couldn't take the trainer's manners, but he remained calm. "This isn't even our race to begin with...its Lara's."

Already reading that signal, Lara directed Rapidash down the hill. "Gotcha…we'll finish this race. Good luck with the saving the day-thing, y'all." 

  "BLACK SABER!!!" 

But then a number of shots blasted in Lara's path, startling her Rapdiash before a wall of smoke. Already answering her curiosity, Lara spotted a trio of Saberdramons swooping towards her.

  "Rapidash, Flamethrower!" 

A breath of fire from the horse halted the birds' pursuit, but the Saberdramon already established a strategy by spreading out. Rapidash used Flamethrower one Saberdramon, then another…but no matter what, if he hits one, the other will charge in closer while the Pokemon is distracted. 

But Lara's eyes was like ones for Rapidash's back as she spots the other Digimon coming in. "Rapidash, Fire Spin!" 

Raising its head, fire began to spark from its body…

  "ANTI-CONFUSION!!" 

But then one of the Saberdramon's eyes flashed like a camera with purple light. Lara was able to cope from the flash, but sadly we cannot say the same for her Rapidash. Now the fire horse was having difficulty of standing straight, as if its vision is scrambled.

As the Pokemon goes out of control, Lara holds on to its neck for dear life from getting thrown off.  "Rapidash...! Whoa...! Whoa...! Calm down, Rapidash!"

  **_"Oh no; those black Pokemon unleashed a Confuse Ray on Rapidash, and now all poor Lara can do is hang on to a WILD horse!"_**

**_  "And right about now, it seems that Gary Oak and Matt Ishida are charging in to the rescue."  _**

Indeed he is right, because Gary and Matt are heading to Lara's rescue, riding on their monster canines like cowboys with horses, and charging down the dirt hill.

  "Better let me take this, Gary. Dealing with Digimon is my job!" 

  "Hey, does it look like I'm gonna do what you say?" 

  "Gary, you just keep that mouth of yours...!" 

  "BALLISTIC FEATHERS!" 

KLAM!!! A slight blur of Fangmon appeared, before the riders before it disappeared and a barrage of shining feathers ripped through the earth like nothing and swept Arcanine and Garurumon off their feet, which of course send their human partners flying. 

  "This land is mine, Fangmon...!" shouted Karatenmon who landed his feet hard on a pillar. "...and that goes the same for the rest of you humans!" 

A evil smile spelled trouble from the fox Digimon. "Well then...geheahahah...then perhaps you'll have to meet its new owner!" His fearsome eyes spotted his ex-Tamer: Dario, who tried to sneak off from behind some rocks. "Ah, there you are!" 

Just then, Dario felt like someone was pulling him back by his pants. But as he checked, his black poke-ball was surging within dark energy. With a blast, it shot a ray of the energy straight over to Fangmon as if it was attracting by him. 

  "Yes...yeeesssss....." he growled, with the energy sparking out of his eyes. "The power....the power of darkness....YES...BEHOLD....!" 

Lara, who was still trying to calm her Rapidash, gazed with fear as gust of the dark energy burst from Fangmon's body like wind. Soon, the fox Digimon began to glow.

  "FANGMON DARK DIGIVOLVE TOOO....!!!" 

Growling to a great height, about the size of a stereotype basketball player and shifted to a human-shape, Fangmon transformed into a black beast identical to a certain werewolf Digimon we all love.

     "SHADOW-WEREGARURUMON!!!" 

  **_"This is unbelievable! Dario's Pokemon has managed to evolve to an odd looking Pokemon we've never thought could exist!" _**

**_  "I agree. A humanoid Pokemon...it's just impossible, but what an exciting discovery. I hope the cameras got all of this so that I'll make millions out of this!"_**

**_  "What...?"_**

**_  "Nothing..." _**

All eyes were on the new Ultimate, who still was surging dark energy in a DBZ fashion. Shadow-WereGarurumon smiled wickedly, showing his many teeth.

(A/N: Just incase you complain that Fangmon does not Digivolve into Shadow-WereGarurumon [long name] well he does turn into WereGarurumon. Wouldn't this make sense...sides, just you wait for later on.)

  "Phrase the dark lord...I must also thank you, ex-Tamer...the black poke-ball harnessed your darkness, and had used that power to good use...for me." 

Shuddering, Karatenmon was...the power this Ultimate carries...he must have it. "You...now it will be my honor to take your power!"

But the dark werewolf held out a paw. "Wait...as much as I hunger for your data...I feel that it's too crowded here...how about...we dispose of these pitiful creatures first?"

You can probably feel the gang's hearts skip a beat after that.

  "Hmm...I like the sound of that...very well." 

Now their deadly sights were aimed for the gang; AE: Lara, Rapidash, Arcanine, Garurumon, Matt and Gary...

  "Uh oh..." Garurumon gulped, feeling very small under the Ultimates' gaze. "...Matt...? Matt...?" But what about Matt and Gary...oh yes....

Both of the boys lied motionless due to their fall.

  "Matt...!!" 

  "Ruff...!" Gary...!

_Twidling strings...hearing guitar sounds...that's what Matt could only do as he awaits for his concert. Yes, Yamato leaned on his chair, mindlessly playing some random notes on his guitar all...depressingly. _

_  "Matt...?"_

_Until he startled and tumbled off to the floor. That voice called again, bringing light within his heart. _

_  '_Eri....?'

_Humming along the morning was heard...stepping down the stairs was the sounds...that is what young Gary is doing as he hurries down the front stairs of his Grandfather's front yard...hill...place... as he reached to the foot of the hill, there he finds his grandfather gathering mail from the mailbox._

_  "Morning, Gary..."_

_The energetic boy jogged his legs, excitedly.  "Morning, gramps... Can't talk now; I haven't seen Green since before that camping trip with Red, and I'm heading over to her house right away!"     _        ****

****_"Oh..." what worried the child was that Oak looked troubled. "...Gary...something happened while you were away."_

_  "Hey, Matt..." _

_That light that shined from his heart...that warm feeling...it all vanished into darkness when the person he wasn't expecting was standing by the door of his dressing room._

_  "Oh...hey, Sora."  _ 

_Yes, it was that red haired girl who matured from an emotional tomboy to a beautiful emotional lady. But something was...odd about her. No it wasn't because she was wearing thick winter clothes, or that she has a box in her hands...Matt just couldn't quite put his finger about it._

_  "So...what's up?" he asked. _

_Oddly strange…for some reason, Sora looked pretty nervous. Matt could tell from the way she pressed her lips and twiddled her fingers. _

_  "Um…I…"_

_  "Come on, Sora…you can tell him." Biyomon insured. _

_  "Tell me what…?"  _

_Sora took a nervous step near Matt, holding up a gift wrapped box. "Um…I want you to have this…sort of as a good luck present for your concert." _

_  "Goody, cookies!" Gabumon happily cried._

_  "Gabumon…!" Sora shouted._

_Ignoring the spoiler, Matt took the box, politely. "Oh uh…thanks…I guess…" Silence then came between the two, as the tension was getting to the blonde teen. "So…what did you want to tell me?"  _

_Fists slammed into the grass with rage and sorrow…Gary's hair was pulled down by gravity as he hung his head as if he was in defeat. He stood on his knees, breathing with sobs…right in the front yard of an empty house, alone in a green field surrounded by trees,  that once was lived by his good friend…yes, his friend, Sara, has moved away without a goodbye._

_  "She's gone…she's gone…she's…why didn't she tell me...?" _

_That was the news Prof. Oak informed Gary. While Gary was away on a camping trip, his friend whisked away behind his back. She never told him…not even Red had told him…that stupid Ash…no one ever tells him anything._

_Now it's like a part of him has been ripped away along with Green…he felt so cold…vulnerable…_

_  "Blue…!" _

_Just as things couldn't be worse, there approaches Red from behind, always feeding his curiosity. _

_  "Blue…are you…?" The boy then got it after when he took a look at Green's old house. (Ash…getting it…? Scary…!) "Oh…I'm gonna miss her too…" the boy then placed a hand on the sobbing boy's shoulder. "…it'll be okay, buddy…"_

_With a swift motion, Gary roughly swatted his hand. "Shut up…!" _

_  "Huh…?"_

_One dear friend just vanishes without a word to Gary, and Red acts like its no big deal…? What kind of a person he is, anywise. Oh that is it… _

_  "Just leave me alone!" dashing away, Gary went into the woods, leaving Red alone._

_For the second time today…Matt slips off his chair by some words with unimaginable force coming from thou he never thought possible one can possess such odd power. _

_  "W-W-What did you…say?"_

_Nervousness and blushing of Sora grew worse from Matt's outbreak. "I-I-I…said that…you…wanted to…go on a date with me." She winced away, acting like Matt was going to hit her.   _

_  "Uh…?" Matt was like asking: what the hell is wrong with this picture? He, like everyone else, expected her to save this question for Tai…not Matt!!! _

_  "I'm sorry…I…was just wondering…" _

_Okay…now he was in a jam…he could ask about: what about Tai? But then again, that might hurt her feelings. It just doesn't seem right. He really wanted to say that he was waiting for a girl, but no one knew about Eri, except Gabumon, and he really wasn't willing to tell any of them, not even Sora. He could say yes and make Sora happy…_

_…But it still wouldn't seem right._

_  "I…I'll…think about it." _

_Sora's face faulted, struggling to keep her tears at bay. "Oh…well….t-t-that's ok…"_

_  "YOO HOO…MATTY-CHAN!!" _

_That high pitched voice then turned the blonde pale. _'Oh, give me a break…I beg of you, god!'

_Yes, it was that hyper, chipper fan girl that is the sibling of Daisuke Motomiya: Jun Motomiya, Matt's biggest fan and she had made a big entrance by knocking Sora away, and carrying a handful of Christmas presents. _

_Weakly, Matt greeted her. "Uh…hi…Jun." _

_  "Hiiiiii…I just came by, and look how much presents I…!"_

_  "HEY…!!!"_

_Rising from the floor like an angry god arisen from a thousand year sleep, Sora did, glaring angrily at Jun. _

_  "Oh who are you…?"_

_  "Who am I?!!!! **I**…happen to be a dear old friend of Matt's, and the person **YOU** knocked over!!" _

_  "Gee, that's a long name…!" _

_  "I'M SORA!!!" _

_  "Sora…? Gee, then where's Goofy and Donald, huh **Sore Eye**?"_

_Uh oh…if there's one thing Matt knows about Sora, is that she hates it when people use Kingdom Hearts jokes on her. _'Run, Matt…run like the wind!'

_  "CARE TO REPEAT THAT, AFRO-GIRL!?!?!"_

_THAT…was defiantly a cue for Matt to jet on out of there. "Opps…theresmytimeonstage…SEE YA!!!" _

_Weeks have passed since Green's move. Her presence un-attended around Gary was depressing for the boy. The only friend he ever trusted, who he knows that he can always be with…is gone... What bothered him more was that she never said goodbye to him…at least she could say farewell to his face…but she didn't…_

_Now he's alone…hurt…left in solitude…his parents divorced and he, with his will and decision, decided to live with his grandfather until he becomes a Pokemon trainer. At least this eight year old boy still has someone he feels comfortable with…cause if he doesn't…then he has Ash…~shudder~_

_However, fate decided to make his life a nightmare still, when he notice his grandfather's other interests. It would seem that he has spend a little more attention towards Ash than he does to him…reasons…? Well, ever since Ash's father left the family, his mother has been hanging around with Oak a lot. It wasn't romantic, as Gary kept watch, but it was infuriating to see that his grandfather's attention is wasted upon that idiot, Red, and his mother. _

_Gary grew lonely by time, feeling unappreciated by the ones that mean most to him. He strive to become the greatest trainer ever, especially by the eyes of Prof. Oak, and go to the top, higher than his annoying adversary, Ash, who somehow stolen the appreciation of Oak from Gary. He never kissed the cold death of defeat until Giovanni and Mewtwo came. His world collapsed, and anger and resentment kicked in more when he lost in the forth round of the Indigo League, and what was worse…his grandfather never bothered to show up in his matches but made his way in time to see Ash's forth match. _

_The divorcement of his parents…Sara's leave…and the lost of his grandfather's eyes ripped what's left of his faith of the boy…he has nothing but to strive to be the best…that's all he can do…that's all he can do to prove his worth to Prof. Oak…_

_…and Sara.          _  

_The concert was setting up before the minutes would pass by to begin. Matt, getting ready, had a lot in his mind. Ever since the age of eight, he discovered the pains of life when his parents separated and brought Matt and TK apart. That event hit his vulnerable heart hard, and his faith was lost. _

_Although, he felt as if all was pointless, the protection of his brother seemed to be the only thing that mattered. Yes, TK was perhaps the only person he believes he can always be with, and to never be alone with. But then his world crumbled when it seems that TK enjoyed the company of Taichi Kamiya, and with that, TK gained independence. _

_This made Matt angry over Tai, thus Tai and WarGreymon vs. Matt and MetalGarurumon began. _

_Matt felt a little better of himself after the Digimon adventure and he gained a hobby of forming a rock band that took a well success in Japan. But the yearning for attention was still plaguing his soul. _

_Eri…the girl that suddenly came into his life…it was like she was the light that Matt has been missing all his life. She was the person who understood him easily, the person he felt so…alive with…however, because that her parents' job requires traveling, Eri vanished before Matt's eyes, and his world became lonely once again. _

_It could be a sign for revival, but days after, Sora appeared out of no where, and said the words that Matt never thought she would say to him. He kept himself away from her, fearing that he might betray Tai and Eri. But then when some Digimon interrupted his concert, Matt dug through the crowd, hoping to help the rest of the DigiDestined. But then a familiar voice cried that struck his head like a lightening bolt. _

_Eri…_

_With no question, he followed the voice and found the girl about to be crushed under falling rocks. He flew in and shoved her with him, from sudden doom, but after he saved her, he made a shocking mistake in identity…the girl he saved was actually…Sora._

_And since then, Matt decided to be her boyfriend, thinking that perhaps she gotten over Tai. His reason…Sora kind of reminded him of Eri…her voice almost sounded like hers…that's it…_

_…That was dumb of him…_

  "MATT…!!!" 

A fainted voice cut off his vision into darkness. Blurs of light was what he saw next, followed by a blue sky. He raised his back, massaging his head. Further from him he saw the body of Gary lying motionless; perhaps unconscious like he was. How long was he knocked out…he just remembered that all he last thought was a blast that threw him off of Garurumon…

  "MATT…!!" 

Garurumon…? 

The blue dog Digimon was plowed by a fierce kick that made him fly into a canyon wall. The tiger-dog Pokemon ran for dear life from the thousand shots of Karatenmon's Ballistic Feathers. And also, most of the police, including Officer Jenny, awoken as well and send their Growliths on the attack. But they were swatted away like flies when they neared, and their Flamethrowers did no damage to either the tengu Digimon or the dark WereGarurumon.

Although he felt woozy, Matt struggled to get up. _Oh man…Garurumon can't take any more punishment against these Ultimates…but we have to put an end to them…somehow…_

The minute after Garurumon was peeled off of the wall, S.WereGarurumon lifted him up by the neck. "You might be a tasty treat, faker. Say good bye…!"

  _No, it can't end like this….I'm not gonna let this creep kill my only friend…only…why did I say that…? I do have friends…but ones that I hurt…Sora…I'm sorry…it's all my fault I hurt your feelings…I shouldn't had agreed to go out with you…just because you remind me of Eri…that was wrong. And I'm sorry for you, Tai…I  knew you loved her, but I went with her anywise…I was so selfish…but not right now…I'm not gonna try to relive the memory of Eri on you…if I'm gonna be a better friend to you guys…then its happening right…NOW!_

And just like you all expected, the blue crest of friendship shined hard from his chest. Under all that stress, his lost power has returned, and that power was coursing over Garurumon, which the light blinded S.WereGarurumon.

  "W…What…?!!"

**** Perfect Evolution music (Sonic Heroes soundtrack, _Invincibility._) ****

(**Digivolution**)

  "GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TOOO….!""

             "WERE-GARURUMON!!!" 

**(End music)**

A wave of amazement caught the conscious officers and Lara who finally got Rapidash under control. Never before had they seen such an evolution, and such a unique creature. It was the species as the evil werewolf, only with white fur and a heroic stance. 

  **_"Incredible! Matt's Pokemon has evolved into a heaven colored version of the dangerous werewolf Pokemon."_**

**_  "Woo, hoo! More money for me!"_**

**_  "What…?"_**

**_  "You heard nothing!"  _**

WereGarurumon stood tall, gazing back at his dark counterpart. "I'm not through yet, faker…we'll see who the real WereGarurumon is!"    

Grinning evilly, Shadow-WereGarurumon charged a dark energy ball from his hand. "That'll be easy…SHADOW BALL!!" 

Quickly, WereGarurumon shifted to the side from the blast, and then rushed for his dark clone. "Eat this…WOLF CLAW!!" 

  "SHADOW CLAW!!" 

CLANG!! Both of their slash attacks clashed into on another and bounced off. But stubbornly, they continued their attack, rapidly, slashing their claws about in hyper speed. 

  "Yeah…! That's the way, WereGarurumon!" cheered Matt, but then his body took control as he almost got burned by a stream of fire. As he looked at his left, it turns out that he almost got burned by a Growlith that missed the flying Karatenmon. 

As the tengu Ultimate stayed in the air, he commanded his three Saberdramon crew to strike at the Growliths, firing their Black Saber. The Growliths and Arcanine moved around from the shots as if they were caught in a crossfire war. 

Meanwhile, the two WereGarurumons performed a number of martial art attacks, as it seems that it was S.WereGarurumon who was forcing his virtue counterpart to withdraw back. WereGarurumon escaped by leaping back and landing on a canyon wall, and then jumping away when a Shadow Ball by his dark copy blew a chunk of WereGarurumon's spot. Airborne, WereGarurumon fired an Ice Beam from his mouth, but the dark double backflipped away to safety and tossed another missed Shadow Ball. 

WereGarurumon landed, printing his feet deep in the rocky floor, and charged for his foe. "ICE BEAM!!!" 

The beam shot its way towards Shadow-WereGarurumon, but this time he just stood there…

  "LIGHT SCREEN!!!" 

…and created a force field of light, protecting him from the sub-zero beam. 

  "Heh, heh…that won't help you now, copy cat…SHADOW BALL!!" 

Another Shadow Ball was tossed, and again WereGarurumon evaded…but this time the blast was unintentionally heading towards another target…Matt. 

  "Holy…S…!"

BOOM!! The blast exploded, catching WereGarurumon's attention and fear. 

  "MATT…!!" 

The blonde boy felt his arms locked before his face, too afraid to remove them. But slowly, his mind just figured that he was still alive and unharmed…but how…

  **_"Wow, Matt appears to be saved by a Pokemon…but the smoke cloud is making it difficult…wait it's starting to clear up."_**

The smoke flowed away, revealing a large creature in a huge turtle shell. It has short but bulky blue arms and legs, and a brown shell. Soon, its head popped out of the shell, which was a wide little turtle head with ears. This creature appeared to have been coated by a blue aura, which now faded. 

  **_"Oh, it's a Blastoise!" _**

**_  "And it used Protect to shield Matt Ishida. But who does this Pokemon belong to?"_**

  "BLASTOISE, HYDRO PUMP!!"

Over its shoulder, twin cannon revealed from under its shell. With such power and pressure, it blasted powerful streams of water, which WereGarurumon jumped away for the blast to directly hit S.WereGarurumon. The blast shoved the werewolf afar, while his feet gripped and scratched the earth. But BOOM…the dark wolf stretched his body to break the blast apart, as the glow from his Light Screen shined brighter.

  **_"It appears that this raged Pokemon increased the power of the Light Screen to stop the Hydro Pump. I never had seen anything like it." _**

Matt was frozen at the fact that he was saved…by a giant turtle…but who does this Pokemon…?

  "Hey, Blondie…?" He should've known…it belonged to Gary who seems to have awakened up. "…you okay?"

  "Uh…yeah…I think…" 

BLAM!! Sparking Gary's surprise, his Arcanine suddenly landed hard from the sky, all battered and bruised. 

  "Oh no, I can't believe I forgot about Arcanine!" 

  "Which will now lead to its demise!" said Karatenmon who slammed his talons deep in the floor for a land. 

However, Arcanine was trained well to handle pain, and it quickly leaped back to its feet, still hanging strong to fight Karatenmon, and Blastoise moved by his comrade to help. A Hydro Pump and Flamethrower was fired, commanded by Gary, but Karatenmon took to the air from the attacks, and hurtled his Ballistic Feathers upon the Pokemon. 

  "Hey Matt…" 

  "What…?" 

  "Just want to let you know…I'm sorry for butting in your personal business."

  "You picked a good time for that, Gary."

  "Hey I'm trying to apologize, which is something I don't do well, and you act like a jack-ass from it?"

Matt sighed in defeat. "You're right, I'm sorry…but…can it wait?"

  "No…look…it's just that…well to put it short…I know how it's like to lose someone you love without a word of goodbye."

Matt gazed back at Gary with a surprised expression. "How…did you know about…?"

Gary hung his head, letting the shadow of his hair hide his eyes. "Her name is Sara…Green we call her…she moved away without even saying goodbye…"

  "Gary...you know…it's too bad you never told me about this…we wouldn't had been in such a rough edge on each other…" 

  "…Yeah…" to Matt's surprise, Gary was holding a blue D-Sphere by his face.

  "How did you...?"

  "Don't know…but I relies that nothing is gonna bring her back…at least I have my grandfather…and at least you and me are gonna bring a little authority against these Digimon losers!" 

And with that, the crest of friendship shined heavenly on Gary's chest, which his D-Sphere was coated in the same light. In the screen of the device, the percentage stat rapidly increased till it reached to its two-hundreds.  

  ****_Digivolution energy: 200%...Enough for one Ultimate evolution_**

**_  **Possible subjects on field: Blastoise_**

**_                                                 Arcanine_**

**_  **Select Pokemon… _**

And Gary pointed his D-Sphere on one Pokemon that appeared more warn out than the other.

  **_Pokemon selected…Digivoltuion begin_**

****    

**** Perfect Evolution music (Sonic Heroes soundtrack, _Invincibility._) ****

(**Digivolution**) 

  "ARCANINE SHINKA…!!!" 

The earth around him collapsed into the bright molten lava, leaving only one piece of rock for Arcanine to stand on and howl at the moon. Snake shaped flames towered around the canine, orbiting around till he was trapped. As he was carried up by the flames, his body mutated to what a sleek and long striped creature with an athletic feature for a dog. The manes on his head grew longer, and wilder as it spiked up. His face shifted to ferocious but more canine looking features and it had a red gem grafted into its forehead; which you can see lava within. The same gems were also grafted in its upper legs and on its back where black rocky shells with rocky spikes sticking out of the side. The same rocky spikes also were grafted within the back of its heels. Also its tail was longer, silkier, and glittered with fire color, as if it was almost fire itself. 

A fire blur shaped like a four-legged creature raced through the lave river that poured out of a live volcano and flowed on the Great Wall of China. The flamed dog leaped to one of its towers and the flames were whisked away by its landing, revealing himself to be…

       "HICANINEMON!!!"

**(End music)**

  **_"Ladies and gentlemen…I believe we are witnessing history of the making…Gary's Arcanine evolved into a form we thought was impossible for Pokemon like Arcanine to evolve."_**

**_  "Yes, after researchers told that there are no more higher forms of Arcanine…but what do they know now?" _**

**D-Sphere Mon-Dex**

**_Hicaninemon_**: **the Myth Pokemon; The evolved form of Arcanine. This Pokemon is but a myth of the Chinese culture. It is said that this creature once raced miles throughout all of China, thus leaving aged burnt trails that the Great Wall of China stands now. The gems grafted to it appear to have lava within, as if it is its blood, but it is only an illusion.__**

**_Type: _****Fire__**

**_Stage: _****Ultimate__**

**_Level: 96_**

**_Digimon attacks: _****Canine Rampage, Hi-Spirit Fireballs**

(A/N: Hi is but a Japanese character for fire)

Whatever or however the Digivolution effected Gary, it sparked something within him. "What a…evolution…" He seen many Pokemon evolving within his training, but none like this Digivolution that is capable of unlocking different forms lied dormant within the Pokemon. "Hicaninemon…you look great!" 

The fierce mutt grinned. "Hey…back at cha, Gary." 

  "Oh, so you finally noticed, huh?" 

  "Well, hey we good looking mutts need to keep up our reps; you know what I'm saying?" 

  "Copy that, pal…" 

And the two, who seem to have a lot in common, laughed, making Matt sweatdrop. 

  _Oh great, he's as conceded as his partner… '_¬¬

Putting jokes aside, Hicaninemon's and Gary's faces turned serious as they gazed at Karatenmon who was in a grip lock with Blastoise. 

  "Alright, enough play time. Show those losers the light, Hicaninemon!" 

  "Light…? I'll show them the bottom of my feet!" stamping his front feet, flames burst around the body of the Ultimate Pokemon. "Ladies and gentledogs, please fasten your seat belts as we bring to you the hottest ride your kitten-kabutos will die riding for. I advise you puppies to please keep your paws inside the ride at all times!" 

Finally, when the fire towered over Hicaninemon, it formed into the shape of a larger Hicaninemon, howling like a wolf.

  "CANINE RAMPAGE!!" 

Sprinting away, the flame dog charged like a bull, ramming Karatenmon within.

  "THE BUUURNSSS…I CANNOT BE DEFEATED LIKE THIIIIISSSSSssss….!!!" were his last words before he faded into data. 

Hicaninemon skid through the dirt for a stop, as the fire dog disappeared. "Oh yeah…! And tha masta has done it again! Hoo-ha!" celebrating, Hicaninemon danced. "Who let tha dogs out? Roof, roof, roof, roof! Who let tha dogs out? Roof, roof, roof, roof!" 

Matt sweatdropped at his weird behavior. "Gary…how in the hell do you train your Pokemon?" 

  "Eh…intense exercise and what not." 

'AROOOOooooo…' all eyes were up in the air, as they saw Shadow-WereGarurumon soaring high, which he seemed to destroyed the remaining Saberdramons, and absorbed theirs and Karatenmon's data. 

  "Hey! Cut it out…you're stealing this dawg's thunder…MINE!!!" Hicaninemon shouted. 

  "The thunder has already become mine…" with that, in the air, Shadow-WereGarurumon glowed once again. "SHADOW-WEREGARURUMON DARK MEGA DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO….!!" 

The lighted creature hammered back on earth, transformed into a giant gorilla looking beast with an Australian style vest with silver balls lined up on the center. It has baggy black pants and its right hand is actually a triple cannon blaster. This creature was twice the size of a Snorlax.

   "CALLISMON!!!!" 

**D-Sphere/Mon-dex scan** 

**_Callismon:_**** Synthetic Beast Digimon. It is said to be combined with the darkest creatures. Its gun power is enough to crumble canyon walls with ease. **

**_Type:_**** Dark**

**_Stage: _****Mega**

**_Level: _****110**

**_Attacks: _****Rodeo Bullets, Deep Forest**

****** **Boss Music (Kingdom Hearts, _Shrouding Dark Cloud_) ****

  "Ah cripes…he Digivolved to Mega…we're in trouble now." Matt gulped.

  "Ghahahah…my ultimate power is at hand…you have no chance today or ever, fools!" 

Hicaninemon, though, was still filled with confidents as he crouched down for the attack. "Oh come on…you think turning into some freakin gun hand Donkey Kong is gonna save the day for you? Peh, you're dealing with tha dawg here, boy!" 

With that, the gems around his body shined like lava lamps, while a slight pyro aura coated his body. Flaming sparks flowed like the gunk in lava lamps which then burst into flames and formed into different Chinese characters of fire.

  "Eat this, kitty-kat…HI-SPIRIT FIREBALLS!!"      

And then the characters dashed away into fireballs, slamming hard on Callismon. However, it only gave the beast some burnt marks. 

  "That STUNG…RODEO BULLETS!" 

Judging by the way the bullet ripped the earth, they were about as powerful or more than Blastoise's Hydro Cannons; The blasts were even enough to blow Gary and Matt off of their feet, but not fast enough to catch the speedy Hicaninemon as he leaped rock to rock, floor to wall, etc.

  "Come on, gorilla boy…Whoo…! Boo-ya…quit moving in slow motion, cuz…! Can't ya hit me?" 

Gary quickly stood to his feet, gazing at the battle. _Time to take charge. _"Hicaninemon, Flamethrower!" 

  "Took ya long enough, Gary-man…FLAMETHROWER!!!" Soaring in the air, the Pokemon blew a stream of fire, but it did nothing to the giant as Callismon marched through the fire.  

  "Comin at ya...GARURU KICK!!!" 

Falling from the sky, WereGarurumon finally came to the field, hammering Callismon's face with a heel kick. But all he succeeded was pressing his face like a rubber ball, meaning it did nothing. 

   "DEEP FOREST!!!"  With his large, mighty claws, Callismon slashed the werewolf Digimon, ripping a bit of his skin and making him crash into a canyon wall.  

  "WereGarurumon!!" Matt cried.   

Gary forced himself to remain calm as he tried to plan ahead. He could send forth another Pokemon, but with all this intensity against a high leveled monster, he won't be able to keep track of all his Pokemon, plus he has his strongest Pokemon on the field, and one of his favorite Pokemon Digivolved, so it should be enough.  

  "Okay…Blastoise, Hydro Pump! Hicaninemon, Fire Blast!" 

Blastoise drew out his cannons again while the Ultimate Pokemon phased next to the water type. With their power ready, they released it in powerful blasts of fire and water, which smashed onto the giant Mega five times as hard as a fire hose and engulfed Callismon with a gigantic fire explosion that spanned as wide as three stories.

Their trainer and Matt shielded their eyes and kept their balance from the earthquake the two attacks produced. 

Gary grinned in victory. _I think that should finish him…_

  "HYPER BEAM!!!" 

How wrong Gary was cause a gigantic beam plowed through the attacks and ripped the rocky earth like paper, with the rocks flying upward. It blew the Pokemon, Matt, and Gary completely off their feet, while engulfing the area in white light. 

**_  "OH MY…THE MOST POWERFUL HYPER BEAM ATTACK WE EVER SEEN…BUT THE TRAINERS…SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP DOWN THERE!!"_**

**_  "The only help we had is the police down there who're still powerless and can do nothing but watch." _**

  "Oh mah stars…!" Lara's heart beat harder than before her life as she watched in fear of the blast cutting the canyon land apart, and holding onto her Pokemon from the massive earthquake. As much as she liked to escape and finish the race with no competitors…she can't leave her friends alone like this. 

CLANG!! Almost stopping her heart and scaring her Rapidash, Callismon dropped from the sky, landing near his ex-Tamer's rival. 

  "Ah, my ex-Tamer's adversary…although my ties with him are through, it couldn't hurt to cause a little pain to you, human." He had gotten his point down by clicking his gun. 

The size of this creature…the power…the evil…it affected the racer with fear…she felt so cold and small, and she can see her life flashing before her very eyes. 

With a cry from Rapidash, the fire horse catapulted his body and flung his trainer far to safety. Lara hit the floor hard and rolled along the way. She didn't mind the pain, but she was too much surprised that her Pokemon did that. No…they've been friends for such a long time, ever since that her Rapidash was a little Ponyta and she was sixteen. So the only reason Rapidash would throw her off like that was….

  "~gasp~…NO, RAPIDASH!!!!" 

With no time wasted, Rapidash bravely stood up to the powerful Digimon and launched a Flamethrower attack. To Callismon, as the flame spray shoved on the Digimon's chest, it felt like a blow dryer. Soon as the flames were swatted from his vision, he then saw Rapidash charging with his horn pointed ahead like a bull. He slammed into his gut with a Take Down attack. 

  "Is that all you got, horsy?" Like child's play, Callismon lifted Rapidash by the next…then tossed him hard like a football… "Say hi to the keepers of hell for me…RODEO BULLETS!!"  

BLAM!! With a clean aim, he shot the poor flying horse, crashing it far ahead into some rocks. As Callismon laughed with all hell-evil, Lara dropped to her knees in emotional pain, with her mouth dry, and her eyes dilated. Everything felt cold and painful…so painful to see her dear friend…so many thoughts ran through her head; _is Rapidash hurt…he's dead…no, Rapidash…you bastard, you hurt my friend…please don't…_ But finally, she gathered enough nerves to cry this random word.

**  "RAPIDASH!!!!!!!!!" **

  "Now…" Callismon growled with a gruff, deep, and sinister voice as he approached Lara with his gun aimed at her. "…where were we?" 

  "ARRRRooOOOo…!"

All of a sudden, a pack of Growliths came out of nowhere and climbed on the giant Digimon. Down from the foot of the cliff that the fight took place, the group of police were there, led by Jenny, and tossed a number of poke-balls that released the Growliths. Also from nowhere, a large buzzard-like Pokemon called Fearow swooped in and towed the emotionally harmed Lara away. It then dropped the girl on the back of a large three headed bird with long legs called Dodrio, leaving the creature to carry Lara to safety. 

  "Growliths!!" Jenny cried as she watched them get tossed off like dolls, and swatted hard like flies, which luckily the police recalled them back in their poke-balls. 

Meanwhile, Dodrio made up to the body of the fallen horse, dropping Lara off of it. As if she awoken from an uncomfortable sleep, she then gasped at the sight at Rapidash. The horse lied on its side, burns painted around its skin, which was too painful for her to look.

  "No…Rapidash…!!" the woman was on the verge of tears, dropping to her knees again.

  "Lara!" the last person she wanted to see right now, Dario came, hopping on the rocks and nearly tripping on them. "Hey…y'all okay?" 

Lara swatted his hand. "Go away…leave me alone…can't you see that Rapidash is hurt?" 

If she could only see him, Dario looked uncharacteristically concerned. "Yes…and that's some gratitude for saving your life."   

This forced her eyes to shoot at her rival. "You…? But…I thought you scampered off?" 

  "Yeah I did…but…that stupid feeling wouldn't let me go…I think it's called a conscience…" As Lara gazed at him with shock, Dario leaned next to her, studying the body of Rapidash. "Look, ah maybe a lot of things you think ah am, but a murderer I'm not; sides y'all think ah enjoyed letting Fangmon kill all those Digi-duds, well let me tell you something: I didn't, but I had to do what it takes to win."

Lara's gaze turned to a narrow one. "And look what it brought us: a rampaging monster y'all created!"  

Unexpected for her, Dario hung his head in shame. "Ah know…I didn't mean for this…I only meant for winning tha trophy and rubbing it in your face…I didn't mean for this madness, or having y'all Pokemon hurt like this…I mean…cheating races isn't so much fun without you and y'all pet pony there to piss off…I'm sorry." 

This was unbelievable for Lara…Dario…the man who's the sleaziest…cheating con artiest ever…who made her life a living nightmare since day one…is apologizing for his mistake? Suddenly, one of her poke-balls glowed within a white light, slowly morphing into a grey poke-ball with some kind of a techno lock in the button's place, and with a digital screen in the middle of the lock.

In other words…she has a D-Sphere…

  "What in tar…?" she drew out her new poke-ball when she noticed the glow, studying the strange features. "…nations?" 

Gasping at the poke-ball, Dario drew out his black-pokeball, similar to her D-Sphere, and held it near hers.  

BANG!! Jumping their hearts, Callismon hammered down from the air by the two racers, with a wicked smile that spelled 'kill'.

  "G'day ex-Tamer, rival by association…gehahaha… Today is you're lucky day as you two humans get to die!" Callismon pointed his large cannons, charging its energy. 

Lara prayed for her life as she held onto Rapidash's body, ignoring the blood staining her, but Dario, for once in his life, stood up against the beast, along with Dodrio and Fearow, plus he drew out a poke-ball. 

  "Ursaring, GO!!" tossing the device, he let lose a large bear with zero tattoo on its belly, and it charged for the Mega, along with Dodrio. 

  "Oh is this all you can attack me with, ex-Tamer…? RODEO BULLETS!!

The powerful shots exploded as they hit the ground, splitting the rocky field in two and blowing away the two Pokemon. The force even reached pass Lara and Dario, splitting apart as the earth swayed away. 

  "LARA…GIVE ME A HAND!!!" 

Not even thinking how much a jerk he is for not worth helping, Lara just held out a hand and grabbed his to pull him over the crater… but that did not happen…for when their hands touched, their D-Spheres shined as bright as the sun.

  "NOW WHAT…?!" Callismon shouted, blinded by the light. 

Now what…? Well, let's explain it…when the D-Spheres glowed simultaneously, Lara's fallen Rapidash, and Dario's Fearow who hovered over its body did too…we all know what'll happen next, right?

****Jogress Evolution music (Digimon soundtrack, _I'm going digital_) ****

(**DNA Digivolution**)

  "RAPIDASH…!!"

  "FEAROW…!!"

  "JOGRESS SHINKA…!!!" 

The fire horse bounced up to its feet and galloped like those horses in those cowboy movies. Its fur now gained brown feathers in the ends, its mane became feathers, in the same color as Fearow's, its tail is also the same as Fearow's, however, on its right breast seemed to be a metal plate that looked like a piece of a knight's armor, which was also carved to look like feathers. On its ankles were pink feathers sticking out, and of course the horse sprouted brown wings that were on fire. The horse now wears a silver mask, which doesn't protect its horn, deemed like the majestic Moltres, reflecting the colors of fire from out of nowhere, but half of it, above the sharp long beak, seems to be missing, revealing its Rapidash features. Yes, this fire horse combined with the buzzard Pokemon has transformed into a flame Pegasus called…

    "HOTENMAMON!!!"

**_  "As if we have seen it all, we were wrong…Rapidash has somehow…fused with Fearow to evolve into another new Pokemon! Ladies and gentlemen, we…I'm speechless here folks."_**

**_  "Finally…" _**

The winged Pokemon cried in its horse cry as it stood on its hind feet, making Callismon step back. Dario and Lara were unable to close their jaws; they were flabbergasted about this abnormal event. 

Meanwhile, Gary, Matt and their monsters finally awaken after that ferocious attack that knocked the wind out of them, and they were just in time to see the new Pokemon.

  "Another one…?" Gary said out loud as he checked his poke-dex and D-Sphere.

**D-Sphere/Mon-dex scan** 

**_Hotenmamon:_** **The winged horse Pokemon. The combined form of Rapidash and Fearow. It is said that, in medieval times, that this fused Pokemon's power was given by Moltres, due to the mask it wears. This Pokemon is a supreme protector, and the ultimate knight's horse. **

**_Type: _****Fire, Flying**

**_Stage: _****Ultimate**

**_Level: 72 _**

**_Digimon Attacks: _****Pegasus Wave, Gallant Charge **

The new Pokemon, Hotenmamon, began its attack by flapping its flaming wings to lift above the floor. "Foul creature…begone…GALLANT CHARGE!!!" Ramming, with its long horn, Hotenmamon plowed hard on Callismon's gut and stabbed it, making the beast scream with pain.

Finally, Dario and Lara snapped out of their trance, watching the battle take place. But clasping her hands, Lara looked all girly.

  "Oh wow, mah Rapidash…a fairy-tale Pokemon… wow, I always loved those castle stories, dragons being slayed by knights, princesses being saved by her knight in shining armor…Ooooo!" ^-^

However, her rival sweatdropped in disgust. "So that explains why it turned into some kind of a wishy wash fairy tale thing…ugh!" 

  "PEGASUS WAVE!!!" 

Its entire body burst into flames then the flames shot away, forming into the shape of a charging winged horse, smashing the creature hard, and fall off the rock it stood on. But a second after Callismon fell; he quickly got up and leaped after the winged horse which he led the Digimon on the cliff path that Matt and Gary stood, meters away from them.

Gary carefully studied the battle. He sees its trainers finally giving orders like Flamethrower and Drill Peck, but all its Pokemon and Digimon attacks aren't putting in much damage. Sooner or later, it'll get upper hand. All Gary can do is use Hicaninemon, but all its best qualities is his speed. That's still not enough…maybe if Blastoise…_wait…_

  "Matt…how's your Digimon?" 

  "Uh…" looking over his shoulder, he found WereGarurumon slowly approaching him, but he looked very battered. "…doesn't look good for him. One powerful blow might de-Digivolve him."

  "Then you don't mind he take it to the bench, right?" 

  "Huh…?"

Not answering, Gary pointed his D-Sphere at Matt. "I wanna try something…point your little computer thing at my D-Sphere."

  "My Digivice…?" though baffled, he did as he was told. "…wait…are you…?" 

All of a sudden, both Gary and Matt's crest of friendship shined at them same time. Blue energy was then sucked from Matt's digivice to Gary's D-Sphere, and because of that, WereGarurumon de-Digivolved back to Gabumon. Matt at first feared that Gary stole his crest of friendship, but after searching it in his soul, it was still there; Gary only took the energy Matt had to keep in WereGarurumon. 

  "Thanks…" grinning, Gary pointed his charged blue D-Sphere at Blastoise. "You're turn…!" 

(**Digivolution**)

  "BLASTOISE SHINKA…!!" 

Its evolution theme takes place as Blastoise leaps out of the water, surrounded in a vortex of its name in English, Japanese, etc. Lightening stuck the heavy tortoise, creating its metallic armor on its chest, making it look like a muscular front. Its legs became robotic, protected by bronze steal plates to protect it from water. Only its feet remained organic. Over its front legs, its shoulders were metal shoulder pads that spanned from its upper back shell to its chest. Its forehead gained a blue gem grafted into it, which look aqua, and it formed a metal beak. It received a pair of large humps on its brown shell, formed in each side, but then it opened to reveal long aqua cannons, that reached up to its head, and on the back of them, above the tail seemed to be exhaust parts for the cannons. This turtle, with his long pointy ears, has now been enhanced with advanced technology. Yes it seems that nature had the technology. She made it stronger…smarter…faster…okay, maybe not faster. Now Blastoise has evolved into…

   "CANNTOISEMON!!" 

**D-Sphere/Mon-dex scan** 

**_Canntoisemon:_** **The** **Aquatic Weapon Pokemon; the evolved form of Blastoise. Using advanced technology, a fallen Blastoise was revived into a super weapon of mass power. Its cannons fires powerful blasts of water, combined with chemicals that can make it explode on impact, like bombs. This Pokemon travels more efficiently on water.**

**_Type: _****Steel, water**

**_Stage: _****Ultimate__**

**_Level: _****111**

**_Digimon Attack: _****Hydro Explodia, Rocket Bulldozer**

  "Nice going, Gary!" cried Matt, with amazement at the large super tank that's as large as two Blastoise. "This one looks like a powerhouse!" 

  "Of course, I trained it, ain't that right?" Gary asked his Pokemon.

The big cybrog turtle tilted his head. "Hmm…perhaps…" it said with some kind of a rich-England accent. "Ah…so there's the ol' bloke with the massive hunger for bloody chaos. I do say, let us, how you say, get jiggy with it, my dear boy. Ha, ha, ha." 

Matt sweatdropped at this unexpected choice of characteristics. _He sounds like a snobby rich guy…that's odd…for a big monster._

  "Alright, Hicaninemon, you…?" Gary halted when he found his other Digivolved Pokemon still asleep."

  "Zzzz…mommy, can I have that bone…my mommy…you're so nice, mommy, thank you for sparking two bones for me…zzzz…" And Canntoisemon kicked him hard enough to wake him. "OW…! YO, WHO DID THAT…?!" He blinked when he looked up to the large Pokemon. "Oh, you too, huh…? Never thought you couldn't get any fatter!" 

  "Now see here, smug-head; that is most foul of you to say." 

  "GUYS…!!" Gary screamed, getting their attention. "Look…Digimon…fight…Now!" 

  "Okay, okay, sheesh…" Hicaninemon muttered as he launched to battle while Canntoisemon marched with him, shaking the earth with each step. "People, be happy; Hicaninemon is here! HI-SPIRIT FIREBALLS!!!" 

  "I shall aid you…PEGASUS WAVE!!!" 

Both fire based attacks slammed and exploded hard onto Callismon, shoving him back a few feet. But the evil beast cackled, not letting the burns get to him. 

  "Not bad…but still pitiful…" he aimed his guns at the fire Pokemon, but then the two leaped away, revealing the giant turtle charging its thrusters.

  "Good evening, ol' boy…may I fancy you a little hard pain…? ROCKET BULLDOZER!!!" 

With the thrusters bursting with intense power, Canntoisemon rocketed over the earth and towards Callismon.

  "Fool…you won't get me that slow…RODEO BULLETS!!" Callismon fired shots, but after Canntoisemon ducked in his shell, its super armor deflected the powerful blasts. 

BLAM, and he rammed as hard or more as a garbage truck, shoving and crushing Callismon to a canyon wall. 

Finally, Dario and Lara climbed up the cliff, just in time to see Dario's ex-partner get crushed.

  "Fangmon…as the business world always say ta their losers…YOU'RE FIRED!!!" 

And with that said and well, Canntoisemon aimed his devastating cannons to deliver the final blow. 

  "HYDRO EXPLODIA!!!" 

BLAM!!! The double shot slammed hard in a gigantic explosion of water and dynamite blast that even crumbled the canyon on Callismon's now dissolving body.

  "And here comes my favorite part…" said Matt as he lip-synced with Callismon…

  "NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo…….!!!!!"     

**_  "Ladies and gentlemen…boys and girls…despite the delay, we were treated to what the greatest Pokemon battle in history, followed by the look of new Pokemon and evolutions."_**

**_  "And thanks to ol lady luck, we'll get to see them up close and personal, cause here they come now!"_**

With the pack of police behind, the three Digivolved Pokemon ran ahead like a parade, with Lara and Dario on Hotenmamon in the lead. Gary rode on Hicaninemon while Matt and Gabumon rode on Canntoisemon. With the cheers of crowd roaring loud, Lara reached the finish line.

  **_"She's done it! Lara has won back the Poke-Coral Championship! Congratulations to you Lara and your new evolved Pokemon!" _**

Moments later, the gang stood together, waving to the crowd, with Lara by Hotenmamon's side with the trophy in hand. Canntoisemon stood out due to his size behind the group, waving to the crowd with humble manner…but he sweatdropped when he watched Hicainemon being surrounded by the female Growliths.

  "Yeah, well we kicked his butt…all thanks to me. Really, it was all part of my plan, running circles around the guy, and letting my lackey finish him off, cause I did owe him for always taking the glory." 

  _Arrogant smug-head…_

Gary then thought of something as he stopped waving. "Hey Matt…Lara's Digivolved Pokemon is also a flying type, right…?"

  "Hmmm…judging by his wings…yup…so…?"

  "So, using flying types is against the rules." 

  "Oooo…" He did have a point, but…looking at Gary's bag, he spotted the mind-bending creature, Mew, inside who must have teleported in there. And he knows what Mew's job is. "Hmm…they won't have to know."

Lara felt like the queen of the world, once again, now that she has the…wait…now that Dario has the trophy. 

  "I'll take that!"

  "Hey, ah won that trophy! Get it over your thick head!" 

  "Correction: it's mine…remember: Hotenmamon is also combined with MAH Fearow!"

  "You rotten sewer-rat…you're registered with Fangmon, which OH, cut off yah partnership!" 

Soon, like second graders, the two played tug of war with the trophy, pulling with all their might, and calling each other names, till Lara got pissed off and tackled the boy.

  "Ooo…there's a future marriage that won't last." Said Gary.

  "Gary…don't say that in my presence."

At first baffled, Gary got what he meant. "Oh…sorry…" 

  "Eh, after we do the MIB thing on these people, how about a cup of coffee? We'll talk about the loves we lost." 

  "Eh…whatever…" the two partners walked off the celebration, letting Lara and Dario maul each other without a word of goodbye. "I wonder…you ever believe in reunions?"

  "Well…maybe or maybe not I won't get to see Eri…maybe or not you won't get to see Sara…but who knows, you can't guess everything right."   

 **** 

**Mahogany Town: 9:57 PM (yesterday)**

  "Dude, are you sure she went this way?"

  "Hey, I had my Beedrill scout the area, and this is where he spotted her."

We find the second goggle-head and poke-boy wondering around a wide lone alley, searching for the girl who stole Hiro's money. It mildly dark and quiet, but the alley was about cleaner than any other alleys they ever seen in this town. 

  "Hey thief-girl...come out, come out wherever you...!" But then Hiro quickly covered Davis' big mouth.

  "What's your damage? You want her to hear us?"

  "Mmhp..." 

  "Good..."   

  "Oh yoo-hoooo!" ^_~ 

The arguing boys snapped their eyes forward, where they spotted none other than the brown haired girl sitting all fashion-like one level above on a fire escape. 

  "Took you boys long enough; and they say girls take their sweet time." 

Twisting his whole body towards her, Hiro shot an angry look while drawing out a poke-ball. "I had it with your big mouth! Give me my money back, now!"

The girl gave a mock scared look, holding up with fist by her chin.  "Ooo, I'm so scared! Please somebody save me from the bad man!"

  "Man, would you just give him back his money? He's driving me crazy with his whining and screaming." 

Hiro then growled at his partner. "Yeah, Davis, just keep on talking…" 

The girl then jumped off the fire escape, standing a few feet away from the boys, with a poke-ball handy. "Anger management, please, kid."

  "Hey, I'm probably the same age as you!" 

  "Not to my standards. Alright, here's the deal: I'll give you a refund if both of you can defeat me in a Pokemon battle." 

Both Hiro and Davis jumped in surprise of this. 

  "You really are a conceded bimbo! You think you can beat both of us?"

  "In a way…Duh!" 

Davis weakly held up a finger. "But…I'm not a trainer." 

  "Oh yeah…then what's that on your shoulder?" 

The goggled boy looked over at DemiVeemon who played stuffed-toy. "He's a Digi…Uhhh…I mean a toy…! Yeah…a toy I got from Toys R' Us!" 

  "Aren't you a little old to be playing with dollies?"

Yes, indeed this damaging for his manly rep, but Davis has to keep the Digimon low from eyes. "Well...I have a sensitive side." 

Smiling, the girl pulled out a gold wrapper from her skirt pocket. She opened it up to reveal a pair of chocolate bars. "Lookie what I have here, boy: Some creamy, chewy, crunchy cookie bars!" 

Confused, Davis raised a brow. "Uh…I'm not hungry."

  "Yummy!" 

Davis practically turned completely white when he spotted DemiVeemon being fed by the thief, wagging his little tail like a puppy. 

  "Mmm…that was good!" 

The girl giggled. "So, it can talk too, huh? How cute…!" ^-^

Davis fought his shock to get back in control. "D-D-DemiVeemon, get back here; you know you're not suppose to take candy from strangers!" 

  "Aw nuts…" the baby dragon ran back to his partner, despite his disappointment for not getting more candy. "But you get me candy after this!" 

The girl cleared her throat for attention. "Alright, let's get started. Milotic, Jiggly…GO!!" 

Sure enough after she tossed two poke-balls and when they landed on the floor, the beautiful water snake returned, ready to battle. Along with this giant creature was a pink, round creature that stood only over a foot tall. It had large shiny eyes, little cat ears, and a curly strand of hair on the front of its forehead. 

  "Jiggly…!" it chirped as it did a one toe pose.

But Davis nearly choked in laughter by the sight of this harmless looking Pokemon. "~snicker~…what's this…? It looks like an In-Training Digimon."

  "That Pokemon isn't anything to laugh about, dude…" warned Hiro. "Its singing can put even the mightiest creatures to sleep." 

That halted the boy's laughter. "Oh…that…changes everything, huh DemiVeemon?"

The little blue Digimon, however, was not fazed by the news. "No problem; I'll pop that walking balloon faster than you can say 'Caramel Cream'!" 

Smiling with satisfaction, Davis drew out his D-3. "Now you're talking…Digivolve, DemiVeemon!"

The girl bewildered her head back when she heard that word. _Huh…Digivolve?_

(**Digivolution**)

  "DemiVeemon Digivolve tooo..!"

            "VEEMON!!!" 

The sight of the little baby evolving into a larger blue dragon at the push of a button was enough to make her body stiff, and her mind worry. _Hold up…how in the heck did that boy evolve that thing just with that gadget, huh…? No…no…calm down…maybe it was just his time to evolve…yeah that's it. Maybe that gadget is a fake; he's just trying to intimidate me._

**** Mon Battle music (Pokemon Gold: _Battle_ _a Rival Trainer, Stadium Remix_ [MIDI]) ****

  "GO, PIKA!!" Hiro shouted which awoken the girl from her thoughts. She then, just in time, saw Hiro's Pikachu already on the field. "Let's kick some snake butt, Pika!" 

  "Pika pi chu! Chu pi!" I was born for this, Hiro! Let's get it on, waxy! Starting things off, the electric Pokemon threw a Thundershock at Milotic who arched away from the shot. 

  "Yeah; let's…!" Veemon agreed as he began the battle by charging for Jigglypuff. "V-HEADBUTT!!"  

Head first; Veemon went like a cannonball, but the balloon Pokemon hopped over the attack to safety. Veemon rolled to land and then quickly hopped back to his feet.

  "Alright Veemon…uh…try that breath-attack!" 

  "Dragon-breath…" Hiro corrected, nearly irritated by Davis. 

Obeying, Veemon took a deep breath of air to his lungs. "DRAGON-BREATH!!"  And with that, Veemon fired a flaming stream of green fire.

  "Jiggly, Protect!"  

The flame hit dead on, engulfing the poor Pokemon. Davis' smile was wiped away when he discovered Jigglypuff unharmed and coated with a blue aura.

  "Jiggly...!" it happily chirped.

  "What the…?" 

Hiro checked at Davis' stats. "It used Protect. It can protect your monster against any attack with no damage done to them."

  "Aw man, that sucks! Now that chick is gonna keep telling that puffball to…" 

  "Don't worry; it usually fails even more if you keep on using it."  

This info brightened the boy's world. "Now that rocks…Veemon, show that beach ball who the real mon is!"   

  "You got it, Davis!"

On Hiro side, he already ordered his Pikachu to use Agility to zip around the tall Pokemon to confuse it. Milotic rapidly fired its Water Gun attack, but it could hit was the images that Pikachu made. 

  "Now for the showstopper, Pika…Thunderbolt it!" 

Pika managed to sneak up behind Milotic, DBZ style, while hovering over the floor.  "Now you're talking…THUNDERBOLT!!" The yellow rodent zapped a powerful blast of electricity…but…

  "Yeah right…Milotic, use Mirror Coat!"

At a split second, Milotic was coated in a silver aura, just in time before the Thunderbolt hit. The blast drilled on the water snake Pokemon, but it was impossible for it to break through the force field…so what did it do next…? Bounce right back at Hiro's Pikachu, shocking it with its own power. 

  "Aw man…Pika!" 

The girl smiled upon her success. "It's not fun for you if you can't get past my defenses, is it? You might as well give up; I can beat both of you blindfolded."  

Hiro growled. "In your dreams, bimbo…!"

That cocky grin that was planted on the girl's lips from the beginning suddenly wiped away to a angry frown.

  "The name is Green…and what I say…GOES!"  

end of part 24…god man we'll never see the end…

Takuya: Well this is a coincidence…Gary's dream girl is right here fighting the second goggle-team. Will he meet with his old friend? Tune in next time on Mon Wars as we cue Cody and Falkner for when they clean up the town! 

For those of you who are asking: 'Where are the Clone-Tamers', I had to cut it off since this chapter is too long. However, very shortly, there will be a short chapter of their final assault against Daemon. 

Oh yeah, had anyone heard about the new seventh movie of Pokemon? It features Deoxys, which I pray to god, may truly be _the first evil Pokemon_.

Terra: Doubtful…this is the Pokemon show we're talking about.

Good point…well he looked so evil in the box art in Serebii.net. Also, be prepared for other characters like Max, Shuu, and Brendan to appear. Seeing his slight appearance in the sixth movie, his Pokemon is Shifty and Aggron.

Terra: Meaning you might conclude them than rather your mistake with Hiro and his personality. 

Hey, at least I got Typhlosion right. Besides, I don't care; I still don't believe that he and Crystal are not related…~shudder~.  

Togepikachu, Saiyajin-Neko,Unknown- For Togepi and Pikachu to Jogress evolve, I wasn't planning on it since I'm not a big fan of Togepi...

Max: And I think that freakish egg thingy is an evil leech, sucking the life force...

MAX!

Max: Come on, look at Misty! She was barely her angry energetic self as much as she was back in the day! And even if she did, she gasped for breath. It's that egg thingy's fault!

~BAM!~

(Terra wipes her hands after giving Max a large bump on his head.)

Thanks...okay, second, in case you didn't know, in the Houen league, after Togepi finally evolves, Misty let it go so to protect a secret valley of Togepis.

Max: HA! So it can train them to conquer the world...

~BAM!~

Uh...okay, Unknown, yeah I know about the parts in the new episodes; and I still say what Misty said is only barely half the truth, huh Misty? Huh? Huh? And yes, Ash and Brock's Pokemon: Treeko: The American Bad Ass Pokemon, Mudkip: The diplomat Pokemon, and May's Torchic: The...ditzy Pokemon.      

Lighting- Sure I'll tell her that....

Ash: WAAAAAAAA!!!!!! (Runs by from a lovesick Kuzaimon.)

Um...as soon as she finishes chasing her trainer. And I don't think I can tell Dark that, but I think he's banging the floors in my head and is planning to destroy all that tries to oppose him...

SerpentTreize- Like you for instants. Don't worry, he is full of hot air. Since when did you get a Nexus Shard to kick Dark in the nuts? You do realize I feel his pain too, huh? I had a hard time to sit for weeks. As for Judecca Lance, Judecca Prison didn't fit the bill to me, so I borrowed reference from Epsilon's ShadowGallantmon. 

Max Acorn- Hope you liked Max's short cameo. I might bring in more just for kicks.

Newbi- Ah my new favorite reviewer. Don't worry, I'll try to tie in the rest soon enough...I hope, but hey, Pokemon has a lot of characters. As for your second idea about the Clone Tamers, you're close, but not right. The real Tamers though will not appear.

Shadowblack- I'm sorry for putting in too much or not fix things, but my mind sometimes goes over bored or it gets too lazy to fix details. There will be Mega level Pokemon soon, and as for your Deillia showing up, Destiny increased the barriers. She said she's having headache with all these outsiders breaking through the forth wall without her permission. 

Caro N, waynemon, QuestionDeca- Thanks all, and Deca, you should be scared for what will be, and D-Reaper will be part of it. Yes I haven't forgotten about that thing.

DigiDestined of Courage-Note: Destiny double secured the barriers of the forth wall, so your versions of the girls won't bring me more medical bills. Again, she gets headaches from those breaking in without her permission and healing me all the time.

(The door slams, and suddenly a white humanoid rabbit dressed in some kind of black leather gothic clothes with no sleeves, and a witch hat appeared.)

???: You've have ignored me for the last time, **mortal cretins!**  

Kari: She...looks familiar. 

She should. She's an old Hunimal I created a while back: Rebella the rabbit witch.

Tai: Wasn't she the girl who put a spell on us for being in that awful Jennifer Love Hewitt fic you did once?

Yup...

Tai: Right...never do that...

Rebella: (Grabs Tai's collar.) You think that was evil? You haven't begun to see my **vilest deeds**! 

Jeri: Gee, wasn't she nicer before?

Yeah but something happened to her that drove her insane...

Rebella: **Because of you, human! **You've ignored me and placed your attention towards these...**contagious freaks**!

Chiller, Mallory, Max, Terra: WHAT?!!!! 

Just what are you doing here?

Rebella: **To broadcast my message to one of the reviewers**...HI DC! I LOVE YOU! TELL BLACKTERRIERMON THAT I THINK HE'S SO DREAMY!!! ^_-*

Rika: OKAY, it's official; she is nuts!  

Get her out of here!

(Terra tosses an anti-magic cuffs on her to prevent her mystic powers, so Chiller and Max can tie her in a rocket, like so.) 

Rebella: NO WAIT!! I HAVEN'T TOLD CHAOSMON THAT HE'S MY HERO!! **LONG LIVE HIS EVILLLLL!!!!!!** (And she blasts off...for the first time.)

Rika: You know...I almost missed Dark AnT after that. She almost makes Jeri's evil sock puppet seem sane.

Jeri: HEY!! (Sock Puppet: Ruff! Not funny!)

HellRavenmon- Thanks, and as for your stories, I wonder if you'll put in more Alexia/Koji moments. I was happy after finding out that you slid in my versions of Alexia's tude and relation with Koji.

Terra: What version would that be?

Um...sort of mischievous, likes to annoy those she can easily anger, has a high common sense on things, and can't stand Koji for some reason.

Magician of Black Chaos- As for the dibbed names, no only for the clones. Yeah, I forgot to mention Kamon/Jasmine. I also found a site that had a lot of Kamon/Jasmine fanart. Koot! Dark AnT, honastly, is still on the work of controlling his verity of powers. I still have no idea what he can really do without making him unfairly powerful, but the Nexus Shard thing shall keep him at bay. Yeah, Seth Turtle's; what a masterpiece.

Sonicmon- I know about the manga; with the appearance of Green explained it. Although I thought they ruined it by putting in Yellow. Sara is not Green's name; I just made it up, but did you know that she'll appear in the Red/Blue remix: Pokemon Fire Red, Leaf Green? Check it out in _www.serebii.net_ to find out her look, and Ash's new look for the game....great, now I got Misty drooling over Ash's new game look.

Misty: Mmm....hunky! **:**P'    

KingofCrossovers, The changer of ways, Digifan- Ha ha, very funny, KOC, thanks Digifan.

Grochek 1- I was wondering when someone figured that. Look it was a typo. I meant to say that in this battle, it's all Pokemon, but a three KO battle. Sorry.

Everyone else, thank you for the reviews. Now if you excuse, I need a rest. Good night! 

  _"You can take the evil out of the lake, but you can't take the lake out of the evil."_ ~Ron Stoppable

  _"That doesn't make any sense." _~ Kim Possible

  _"Oh does it…?" _~ Ron ~ Disney's Kim Possible

  _"And remember: There's always a surprise waiting in every box."_ ~Anthony Yepes ~ Me


End file.
